Pokemon Champions of Kanto
by FreezeHaxz
Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to were trouble brews.
1. The Beggining

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**The Beginning**

Long ago in Kanto, there were three legendary birds that freely wandered the region. Moltres, the bird whose body was engulfed in hot, red flames that never seem to dim. Zapdos, the bird that has control over lightning, creating powerful thunderstorms at will. Finally, Articuno the bird that could freeze its foes in an instant with a blast of icy, cold wind. These powerful pokemon where known as the Winged Mirages. Myths and legends has told people that when these pokemon, when brought together, could summon a powerful force strong enough to either bring destruction to the world or bring peace to it.

There were also crystal spheres known as the Element Crystals that are linked with the Mirage Pokemon. No one knows who forged these but by the way it was crafted, it was probably made by being who wasn't human. One orb represents the element of lightning, having a vicious storm trap inside of it. Another orb represents the element of fire, with a raging wildfire encased in it. The last orb represents the element of ice, which has a powerful blizzard locked inside. These crystal orbs were needed to control the powerful force that the Winged Mirages could summon. Without the three orbs, the powerful force will go out of control and possibly destroy the world. It is said that these orbs were scatter all over Kanto, hidden in the most extreme terrain of the region.

A rogue aura guardian named Brian was kicked out of a kingdom for trying to overthrow the king and take over the kingdom. He vowed to get revenge so he set out to catch the Winged Mirages and also collect the Elemental Crystals.

He traveled all of Kanto region, searching for the Winged Mirages and the Element Crystals.

In five years, he finally found all three Pokemon and items he needed to capture the powerful force. He took them to an island where a shrine was built to honor the legendary pokemon. On the shrine it said "Bring the three mirages together with the spheres that represent lightning, fire, and ice to this shrine and the force shall appear."

He summoned the powerful force using the orbs and far west a creature could be seen coming. The creature emitted an aura so powerful that the rogue aura guardian couldn't believe it. He took the creature to his former kingdom and brought havoc upon the place.

Another aura guardian living in the kingdom named Sir Pallet tried to stop him. He stopped Brian before when he tried to take over the kingdom. He fought with his trusty partner, Pikachu, and managed to defeat him again. The rogue Aura Guardian fled after his fail attempt and disappeared into the world.

Sir Pallet released the powerful creature and returned the winged mirages into the wild. He took the orbs and hid them all over Kanto. When he returned to his kingdom, the king and queen renamed their kingdom to Pallet to honor his glory. he kingdom soon changed after time passed and became into the modern day Pallet Town.

* * *

"The end, okay time to go to sleep Red," a mother said in soothing voice.

"Okay, good night mommy," said a 4-year-old Red. His mother had just finished telling Red's favorite story and it was past his bedtime.

"Good night, Red," whispered his mother, kissing his forehead goodnight.

* * *

_10 years later_

"Red, time to get up if you want to get Pokemon that Professor Oak was so kind to give you," Red's mother shouted from downstairs.

"Uhh..," moaned Red. He looked at his pidgey clock and it said 7:00. He decided to get up or he will be late to get his pokemon that he was going to receive as gift. He got up and changed from his pajamas into his new traveling clothes. He put on red vest over a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He put a red hat with a white pokeball in the middle on his messy, brown hair. He got his yellow backpack which he packed last night.

He went downstairs and saw a big breakfast waiting for him. There were eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, pancakes, bread, milk, and a bagel to finish all off.

"Mom isn't that to much food for me to finish," said Red taking a seat.

"Honey, nonsense that is enough for a boy for your age plus this is last breakfast before you leave on your journey," explained his mother.

Even with the large quantity of food there was, Red still managed finished his breakfast and got ready to leave.

"Got potions," asked his mother with a list in her hand.

"Yes," Red said in an annoyed tone.

"Got your underwear? Wear clean underwear every day, Red," his mother said.

"Mom I'm fourteen-years-old. You don't have to remind me of clean underwear," Red replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, just wear a different pair every day," his mother responded, giggling at her teasing.

"Don't worry I will, well I'm leaving home. Bye, mom," responded Red. He hugged his mother for the last time before heading outside.

Pallet town was a small, quiet town, and the only reason that it managed to get its name on the map was because the famous Professor Oak lived here. It wasn't long before he got to professors Oak Lab. When he entered he didn't see Professor Oak anywhere. There were some of Oak's aides running around.

There was also Blue, who has been Red's rival ever since they were kids. He can be a big jerk when he wanted too. He had brown, spiky hair and was wearing a black polo shirt with his usual blue pants.

"Gramps isn't here Red but you can go back home since you aren't good enough to be a trainer any ways," Blue remarked in a cocky tone.

"Blue, when you will stop being a jerk?" Red replied.

"When will you stop being a dumbass?" Gary retorted. "Humph, why don't you waste your time looking for the old man so I can get my pokemon and show you how I'm going to be the best?"

They heard a door being open and then an old man that looked like he was in his fifties, walked in. When he reached the young boys he simply said, "Follow me into this room there you will get your pokemon." He didn't seem very interested in the two as he walked towards a different door.

Not hesitating, they followed him into a room and saw strange machines with lights blinking different colors scattered all around. There was a table with three pokeballs in the middle. Oak stop at the table and turned around to face the new trainers. He but his hand on his chin and then said, "Blue, Red you boys got here but where is Leaf?"

"Leaf, she is suppose to be here, too," exclaimed Red in a confuse tone, "When did she turn fourteen?"

"Yesterday, she had a party. Where were you?" asked Blue with a hint of annoyance.

Red thought back to yesterday. _I was playing my Wii when my mom asked if I wanted to go to a party but I answered no. Then I started to pretend I was a pokemon trainer in my room" Red _thought when he remembered the time that he commanded his pillow to use a Tackle attack on an imaginary opponents pillow. _"I need to get out more then stay in my room," _Red thought with his shoulders drooping. "I was packing my bag for my journey," Red lied.

"Whatever, Leaf's party wasn't interesting anyways," remarked Blue.

"So my party wasn't fun for you, Blue Oak. From what I saw you were having fun," announced a girl who came through the door. She was wearing a blue tank top with a red skirt. Her blue socks went up to her knees and had white shoes with a red line through the middle. She wore a white sun hat that had a red pokeball in the middle that sat on top of her long hair that reached to her waist in the back.

"Sorry I'm late, grandpa. I was cleaning up the party I had last night," continued Leaf. She then turned to Red and asked," Where were you Red? I looked for you last night but you weren't there."

"He was too busy playing with his Wii to go to your party," responded Blue for Red with a smirk.

Red shot a glare at Blue and then politely replied," I was busy packing my stuff for my journey."

"It took you a whole day just to get your stuff ready. It took me an hour to finish packing my pack," Leaf remarked.

"Now, that you are all here lets get your pokemon," interrupted professor Oak. The three kids walked to the table where the pokeballs were.

"I have here three pokemon that I had for a long time but it is now time they get a trainer. I see that you all are all going to become trainers and so I thought to give this Pokemon as starters," explained professor Oak. He then pointed the pokeball on the left. "This is Bulbasuar. He is a loyal grass type pokemon," then he pointed to the pokeball in the middle and said "This is Charmander. It is powerful pokemon, but it is hard to raise it, and finally this is Squirtle, a water type. He is usually calm and obedient. He is easy to get along with." Then Professor Oak looked at Red, "Red, you will be the first one to pick your pokemon," insisted the Professor.

"What? Why does he get to go first?" Blue stammered.

Red smirked and walk to the table to pick a pokemon. He saw Blue giving him a displeased look in the corner of his eye. He got to the table and thought which one to pick. _Squirtle is easy to get along, but I want Charmander. Even if it will be a challenge to raise it, I will take it, _Red thought then reaching for the middle pokeball. Blue then went to the table and got Squirtle. He then flashed Red a wide grin.

"Well that leaves me with Bulbasaur," Leaf sighed while walking to get the pokeball.

"Hey, Red I challenge you to a battle," demanded Blue.

_There is no getting out of this _thought Red. "Okay Blue but lets do this outside," replied Red, and received a slight nod from his rival. Both Red and Blue went outside leaving Green and Professor Oak.

"I'm going to see the battle want to come, Grandpa?" asked Leaf.

"No Leaf, I got to stay and tinker with an invention of mine," responded the professor, turning around to grab a small, red device from a different table.

"Okay see you later," said Leaf and left the lab.

* * *

Outside of the lab, Blue and Red were twenty feet away from each other with a pokeball in hand. A calm breeze blew between the boys caring a few leaves that were caught in the wind.

"Prepare to lose, Red" Blue smirked, tossing the pokeball into the air before catching it. "Go Squirtle! We will show them whose better," cried Blue as he threw his pokeball. The pokeball hit the ground and shot out a red beam and materialized into a blue turtle standing on its hind legs. The shell was light brown in the back while it was light-yellow in the front and it had a small curl up tail.

-"Yay! My first battle with my new trainer"- Squirtle cried in excitement.

"Charmander stand by for battle," Red yelled throwing his pokeball. The red beam materialized into an orange lizard standing on its hind legs. Its tail had a flame on the tip. It had a yellow on its belly that stretched to the underside of his tail.

-"Squirtle, my new trainer and I will defeat you," asserted Charmander while pointing at Squirtle.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to watch the match between you two," said Leaf who came from the door. Leaf got her Pokeball and released her pokemon. Her pokemon was green-bluish dinosaur looking pokemon with a plant bulb on its back. It stood on four legs and had green spots on the greenish-bluish body. There was also a heart shape spot on her forehead.

"Hey Bulbasuar, my name is Leaf and I'm your new trainer," explained Leaf to Bulbasaur.

-"Hi I'm Bulbasaur,"- rejoiced Bulbasaur. She then looked over the battle and saw Charmander and Squirtle. She easily became distracted by a flower next to her which she began to admire.

"You don't stand a chance Red, because I got a type advantage. Mine is a water type and yours is a fire type," Blue informed.

"Let's see Blue, Charmander lets start out with Scratch," Red commanded.

"Squirtle stop him with Water Gun," Blue ordered.

Charmander started to run towards Squirtle with its claw extended to scratch him. Squirtle just stood there not moving an inch as Charmander got in range and began to scratch him. Squirtle cried in pain and took a step back to avoid the next attack.

"What? Squirtle why didn't you use Water Gun," barked Blue.

-"I don't now how to do that attack"-replied Squirtle while shaking its head and shrugging its shoulders.

"Damn it, you can't use that attack. Well, what can you do?" Blue asked.

Squirtle thought for a while and then spun around.

"Ha, watch Red as my Squirtle unleashes his powerful attack," proclaimed Blue.

Squirtle's tail tensed up then started to shake its tail from side to side.

Red and Charmander tried to hold back their laughs but they couldn't hold it. Both started to laugh out loud. Leaf and Bulbasuar were cracking up also when Squirtle started to do its move.

"Squirtle, I said to use an attack," Blue cried out in frustration, his face was as red as a Tomato berry.

Squirtle stopped, and then he quickly turned around. From his mouth, he fired a stream of bubbles towards Charmander who began to calm down from his laughter when the bubbles came in contact with his face. The bubbles popped causing pain to the lizard.

Red stopped laughing and got serious. "Charmander, use Ember then let out a Smokescreen," Red ordered. Charmander recovered from the attack and opened his mouth that fired a burst of flames that hit Squirtle in the chest. Though he was resistant to the attack, Squirtle was looking pretty exhausted. A blue glow started to surround Squirtle's body. Charmander soon breathe out a black smoke from its mouth. The whole field was soon covered in the thick, black smoke.

"You can't hide, Red. My Squirtle's ability Torrent is now activated so its water attacks are now more powerful. Squirtle use Bubble into the cloud," Blue called out. Squirtle open its mouth and fired bubbles that were bigger than usual in to the smoke. There were popping noises in the black cloud.

_There is no way Red's newt could have survived that_, Blue thought. When the smoke cleared, the Charmander was still standing looking exhausted. A glow similar to Squirtle's was surrounding him only that his was red.

"What? How did your newt survived that attack?" exclaimed Blue.

"While in the smoke, Charmander just dodge as many bubbles it can, but still a few managed to hit," explained Red. _Now is my chance while his Blaze ability is activated _Red thought.

"Charmander, use Ember now!" Charmander started to build fire in its mouth.

"Squirtle use Bubble. Let's end this." Charmander unleash its attack first which was a large flame big enough to engulf Squirtle, and Squirtle shot giant bubbles back. His bubble attack began to push the fire back.

"Don't give up Charmander, use Ember at max power," encouraged Red.

"Hehe, how will encouraging you pokemon help your pokemon? My Squirtle is already going to win anyways," Blue sneered.

_I will not let down my trainer in my first battle_ thought Charmander who was encouraged by Red and soon enlarged his fire attack. His Ember soon overpowered Squirtle's Bubble attack and engulfs him in the fire. When the attack stopped, there was a burnt Squirtle on its back with a dazed look.

"Impossible! How could your stupid newt defeat my pokemon?" exclaimed Blue.

The front door of the lab open and professor Oak stepped outside. "Blue, you must have a bond with your pokemon if you want to win. By the looks of it, it seems Red and Charmander are starting to form a bond. You should learn from them and start forming a bond with your Squirtle," Professor Oak stated.

"Okay gramps I'll try to bond with my pokemon," Blue replied bitterly, just wanting his grandpa to shut up.

"Now, here I have your Pokedexes," said Professor Oak, taking out three red devices out of his lab coat pocket. He handed each to the new trainers.

Red looked at it closer and it had a blue sphere on bottom left corner. He than flip it opened. There was a screen on the bottom part of the pokedex. On the right of the screen, there was a cross button used to navigate the screen

"The pokedex will record any data on the pokemon you encounter, but seeing the pokemon will not give you full information the pokemon. You need to capture it in order to obtain all the information," Professor Oak told the kids. "And it will be helpful if you guys help my research by catching as many pokemon as you can."

_Sorry Professor Oak, but I'm only getting pokemon I want to train _thought Red. _But I will try to get as many pokemon I can, but be able to train them all. _

"Don't worry Gramps. You don't need these losers to help you in your work. I will catch all the pokemon that exist in this world," inform Blue. "Well, smell ya later."

"Wait Blue, take these five pokeballs," said Oak taking out five small pokeballs. He handed them to Blue who stepped forward to receive them.

"Red, don't bother going to my house and ask my sister for a map of Kanto, because she won't give you one. I'm going to complete my pokedex before you" Gary snickered. "Okay now, smell ya later." With that he left to Route one.

_Why _did_ he just say that? _Red thought confused. _Well, I'm not going to work on my pokedex anyways._

"Well Gramps, I'm on my way. I can't let my annoying cousin get ahead of me," Leaf said.

"Here take five pokeballs for yourselves, Red and Leaf," replied the professor. He handed each five pokeballs. "Well, time for me to get back to work on my experiment. Have a safe journey kids," Professor Oak said his departing words and went back into his lab.

Leaf turned to Red with a smile. "Well this is good-bye for now, Red. I hope to see you during my journey again."

"See you Leaf. I have to go get something before I can start my journey," Red replied. Leaf left and Red started to walk to the house next to his house. When he got to the house, he knocked on the door. He waited for a little while and a woman who looked in her twenties opened the door.

"Hey Red, what are you doing?" Blue's older sister Daisy asked, surprised to see her neighbor.

"I came for a map of Kanto, so I don't get lost during my journey," responded Red.

"Oh Blue said to not give you a map, but I don't want you to get lost…so I'll give you one," replied Daisy. She went inside grabbed a map from a table and handed it to Red smiling. "Here you go Red. Don't get lost and good luck on your journey." Red took the map and stored it in his backpack. "Thanks Daisy." He left the house and started to head to the exit of Pallet Town and got on Route 1.

Red exited out of Pallet town and got on the dirt road. _What pokemon I should catch first, _ Red was thinking of this, a Pidgey was flying in air when it saw a Rattata in the tall grass with its keen eyesight. He started to fly low to catch his prey.

_This time I won't be scared by a stupid mouse _thought the bird pokemon. _I will finally catch my first prey by myself. I will show my brothers and sisters that I'm not a weak pokemon._

Red turned up and saw a bird coming towards him. He took out his pokedex and pointed at the Pidgey. The pokedex open up and the picture of the small bird appeared on the screen and the blue ball lighted up and inform in a male voice. "Pidgey the small bird pokemon. Among all the flying pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. This pokemon is a perfect target for beginner Pokemon Trainers to test their skills.

"I think I will catch you first. Charmander, stand by for battle," shouted Red and his starter appeared in front of him.

–"I'm ready for battle," cried out Charmander.

"Use Ember at that Pidgey." Charmander opened its mouth and fired flames at the incoming Pidgey.

-"Huh...were did that fire come from. It's heading straight at me. **Ahh, what do I do what do I do what do I do!**"- screamed the frightened Pidgey. The fire hit the bird and he dropped down and landed on the dirt road.

-"Uhh… what was that,"- cried weakly Pidgey. He got up and saw a human with a Charmander in front of him. –"It's a trainer. I heard they catch pokemon and train them to be strong. I don't stand a chance against him. I must escape before..."- A pokeball hit his head and he disappeared inside. The pokeball started to shake a few times before a clicking sound was heard.

"Yes we caught our first pokemon, Charmander!" announced Red while doing a pose with his Charmander doing a victory sign with its hands.

-"Yay we got a new friend"- Charmander yell enthusiastically.

"Come on out Pidgey," cried out Red. The pokeball open and the small bird materialized in front of Red looking weak.

–"What happen?" the confused Pidgey said then turned to Red who had a silly grin on his face. _-I believe I been caught by this boy. But why will he catch me if I am very weak and I get defeated very easy. Even a Magikarp can fight better than me and all they do is flop around. Face it he will jus…_

-"Hello friend my name is Charmander and welcome to the team. We will become strong and be the best in the world. We will show everyone our power and become champions and nothing will stop **US!**"- yelled Charmander.

_This guy is very confident. I wish I can be like him instead of always thinking negative, t_hought Pidgey. Pidgey then turned to Red. Red saw this and saw his was injured so he took out a potion from his backpack. Pidgey flinched when he saw the potion thinking it will hurt it.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. This will make you feel better but it will sting at first," explained Red. The Pidgey thought for a moment then decided to let him. Red sprayed the pidgey with the purple bottle. When the contents of the bottle touched his hurt wing he jumped in the air squawking.

"Calm down Pidgey this will make it feel better," insured Red.

Pidgey started to flap in circles, but than he started to feel his wing get better. –"My wing feels better, but how?" asked Pidgey.

–"It's called a potion. It heals wounds, bruises and more."- replied Charmander. Pidgey stopped flapping around and looked at his wing. He notice the burn marks were almost gone.

"Come here if you want me to heal you." Pidgey hesitated then decided to approach Red. Red sprayed him with the potion on his remaining burns. Pidgey endure the stings then felt its body feel better lot better when he was done.

"How does it feel now, Pidgey?" asked Red. Pidgey flapped its wings then turned to Red and nodded.

"Now let's see what moves you know." Red took out his pokedex and look up Pidgey moves.

"Tackle, Sand Attack, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, and Air Cutter. Does are good moves and I can make use of each attack during a battle. Let's try them out on…" Red looked towards the road and saw a little boy with a blue hat and with blue shorts running towards him. He skidded to a stop in front of Red.

"You're a pokemon trainer right. I challenge you to a battle," demanded the youngster.

"Aren't you a little young to be a pokemon trainer?" asked Red.

"No. I just turned ten years today. I got my pokemon from my dad. My name is Danny," replied Danny.

"Ok Danny I accept your challenge. My name is Red," Red responded still unsure about the young looking boy. "Pidgey you will go first," ordered Red.

-"Great he will see how weak I am and leave,"- mumbled Pidgey.

Charmander heard this and he walked up to Pidgey and screamed-"**HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE UP NOW! **You haven't even tried. You must fight your best. Show Red you are powerful now **GO!**"- Pidgey got startled by Charmander sudden outburst then took in his words then put on a straight face and step up in front of Red.

_I don't know what Charmander said but Pidgey seems more determined now _thought Red.

"Go Rattata." A purple rat appeared in front of Pidgey.

_My old nemesis. I will not lose to you again_ thought Pidgey.

"You have the first move Red."

"Pidgey start out with Quick Attack." Pidgey started to fly towards the rat at high speed while leaving a white trail behind it.

"Rattata use Quick Attack as well," the youngster said with eagerness in his voice.

Rattata started to run fast towards Pidgey also leaving a white trail behind it. They both collided and were sent sprawling backwards. Pidgey stopped itself by planting is feet in the ground while Rattata stopped by hitting a tree.

"Pidgey Air Cutter." The small bird spread out its wings and blue crescent shaped blades of air were sent towards the foe. Rattata barely getting up got hit by the attack and was sent towards tree again getting knockout.

"You won Pidgey," cried Red in enthusiasm. Pidgey just stood there with a shocked face that it just won a battle.

-"Di… di… did I ju… just win a battle,"- stammered the surprised bird. -"I did win a battle. I won my first battle."- Pidgey started to dance by twirling in the air and flying in circles. Red sweat dropped at his pokemon happiness.

"That was a good battle," remarked Red holding out his hand. The youngster took it and shook it. Taking up his fainted the Rattata he ran to the nearest pokemon center.

"You sure are happy for your first victory, Pidgey," commented Red. When Pidgey landed, Charmander went up to him and gave him a pat on the Head.

-"I told you that you can do it. You just had to believe in yourself,-" remarked Charmander. Getting ready Red began walking toward Viridian City.

* * *

_**There my first chapter of this series. It will get a lot better as I progress through the story. Every trainer starts out weak so keep on reading. **_

_**Don't have a lot to say anymore so review if you see any mistakes or comments you have. The next chapter will be probably up by next Saturday. **_

_**Revised(6/14/12)**_


	2. Closed

**Closed **

On Route One, a red clad trainer could be seen with an orange lizard and a small, brown bird casually walking along the route to their next destination.

"So, the first gym would probably be Viridian city. I always see the gym when I go grocery shopping with my mom there," Red remarked. _The gym was behind the Pokemarket, _Red beared in mind.

"Next stop guys, Viridian gym," yelled Red with enthusiasm. Eager that he will finally get his first gym battle, he broke into a sprint to the next city.

-"Yay! Our first gym battle!"- Charmander exclaimed. "I heard that gym leaders are tough. There are eight gyms in total and if you beat all eight, you get to challenge the Indigo League. Then we can become the champions,"- explained Charmander to Pidgey.

-"I can't wait. I feel I can defeat anything ever since I won my first battle,"-chirped the happy Pidgey chasing after his new trainer.

* * *

"Huh? Closed?" Red stood in front of door of the Viridian gym with flabbergasted look. He closely examined the white sign with the words 'Closed' in bold, red letters on the door.

"It can't be closed!" Red fell to his knees in despair.

"The gym has been closed for a long time ago," said a voice from behind Red.

Red turned around to see an elderly man standing behind him. His wooden cane was in front of him, helping him to stand up. His weary eyes stared into Red's, sending some chills down his spine.

"Hello there, young man," the aged man greeted Red who replied with his own greeting. "I see that you're here to challenge the Viridian gym." Red wordlessly nodded to his remark. "Well, there was a very strong gym leader but a few months ago he just disappeared," the old man explained. "I am deeply sorry if you came here hoping for a gym battle but found nothing."

"Oh, well thanks for telling me anyways, sir," Red politely replied. He held his head in a depressed way as he started to walk away. Pidgey and Charmander hauled behind them sadden as well.

The old man brought his cane to his chin as he thought for a moment. He jumped in front of Red to stop him. "Wait, I can make you stop in this city not wasted time. Let me show a skill a trainer like you must learn!" offered the old man while poking Red in the stomach with his cane.

Red grunted with each thrust that cane hit his stomach. Red finally managed to say, "That-will-be-great-mister."

"Fine, it is settled. I will teach you how to catch a pokemon young lad," the old man gleefully replied.

Red sweat dropped and was about to say he already knew how to catch pokemon, but the old man dragged him before he can say anything. Despite the man's old age, he managed to drag Red all the way to Route Two.

"This place is full of weak pokemon. Perfect place for trainers who are barely starting to learn on how to catch pokemon," the old man announced a bit too excited. Red was about to protest when the old gut interrupted him.

"There is one of those Caterpies. Go Rattata!" A Rattata appeared in front of the old guy and charged at a brown caterpillar with a horn on its head.

"Hyper Fang, Rattata," ordered the old man. The rat jumped at the brown 'Caterpie' and with his front teeth he bit the pokemon on its tail. The 'Caterpie' shrieked in pain and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Maybe I have overdone it. Well, it's time for the catch." Digging into his pocket the old man pulled out a regular pokeball. He chucked the pokeball in an over the top manner at the 'Caterpie'. The pokeball, instead of hitting the Caterpie, slammed into a boulder and bounced right back to strike Red on his forehead.

"Did I catch it?" asked the old man. Red got up rubbing his forehead and threw the pokeball at the unconscious pokemon and managed to strike it this time. The Pokeball sucked in the Caterpie and caught it with no trouble.

"And that's how you catch a Pokemon young trainer." Red just sighed and was about to say something again when he heard some giggling behind him.

"Show yourself whoever is hiding behind the tree," Red demanded turning around to point at a tree. Behind the tree the person stepped out, and Red then realized it Leaf.

"You still don't know how to catch Pokemon, Red. By the way, that was a Weedle not a Caterpie. If you want to learn how to catch Pokemon, you should have asked me," Leaf said trying not to laugh.

"Of course I know how to catch Pokemon, and I knew that was Weedle. I have two pokemon already and how many do you have Leaf?" Red mocked, gesturing to the two party members next to him.

"I have two, also. I was on my way to the Indigo Plateau, but the guard there said I needed to have eight badges to pass," inform Leaf. "Hey Red, why don't we have a battle? I want to see how strong you are."

"Sure, I'll take up on that challenge!"

"Now, let me teach you basic of battling trainer!" He jumped right in the middle of the trainers.

"Excuse me, sir…how about you just let me learn from experience" Red kindly declined.

The old man stopped to think about. "Excellent idea. If you need me, I'll be on the sidelines watching!" He moved to the side as Leaf sent Red a hand gesture that the man was a bit crazy.

Red rolled his eyes. "Let's get this going!"

"Go Pidgey!" both trainers cried out simultaneously sending out the same looking bird except that Leaf's Pidgey got surrounded by a few white stars before disappearing.

-"Not a gym battle but it'll do!"- Red Pidgey shouted taking off from the ground.

"Who gets the first move?" Red asked.

"Ladies first, Red. So, go for it," insisted Leaf waving her hand in a gesture. Red fumed with anger.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack," cried Red.

"Counter with Gust, Pidgey," ordered Leaf.

Red's Pidgey flap its wings to get higher before he dropped at a high speed toward the flapping Pidgey. The wind soon became a strong Gust attack and started to push back Red's Pidgey. Pidgey tried to push against the wind but his body still fell back.

"Pidgey you can do it. I believe in you. Just try harder," encourage Red. Pidgey with the boost of confidence and will to prove Red his worthy broke through the Gust and hit Leaf's Pidgey in the middle in the chest. Leaf's Pidgey skidded to a stop a few feet in front of Leaf. Red's Pidgey flew and landed in front of Red feeling proud.

"Your Pidgey sure is strong, but mine is special," commented Leaf.

"How so?" asked Red.

"My Pidgey is a shiny Pidgey. Don't you see the different color of my pidgey has and your pidgey's colors," Leaf informed Red. Upon closer examination, Red saw that Leaf's Pidgey had brighter feathers than Red's Pidgey.

"So, what if your Pidgey has different color feathers, mine is still going to win," Red asserted. "Pidgey, Air Cutter." With outstretch wings, Pidgey fire v-shaped blades of air. The Air Cutter rained on the shiny bird.

"Pidgey use Sand Attack to hide your position," Leaf ordered with urgency in her tone.

-"Huh? And dirty my beautiful feathers!"-barked back the female Pidgey. Leaf's Pidgey began to think if it should use the attack.

Making up its mind, Pidgey kicked the ground causing dirt to rise up and block her of view. Red's Pidgey stopped its assault to locate the shiny Pidgey. In the dust cloud, the opposing bird franticly flew out squawking in anger.

-"My gorgeous feathers now cover in dirt! It will take ages to preen after this battle,"- Pidgey cried, trying to shake of the dirt.-"Better yet, I will make my trainer groom me because this was her fault."-

_-This my chance to attack- _Pidgey thought dashing towards her.

"Pidgey use Steel Wing," Red cried out, pointing his finger at Leaf's Pidgey.

"Pidgey get a hold of yourself. Use Wing Attack to counter," Leaf order but was to late when Red's Pidgey slam its Steel Wing into Leaf's Pidgey into her stomach. The shiny bird lost conscious and began to fall toward the ground.

"Ahh! Pidgey wake up!" shouted Leaf in distress. The fainted Pidgey fell to her defeat but before it was two feet above ground, Red's Pidgey swooped in to catch Leaf's Pidgey. Taking the fainted bird to Leaf, Pidgey landed in front of Leaf. Leaf immediately picked up her hurt Pidgey. Leaf's Pidgey open its eyes slightly to look at its trainer.

"Pidgey your okay. I am so sorry for this! I'll have to make it up to you by going to give you a nice bath to get rid of the dirt from your feathers," Leaf said with concern. Pidgey nodded and turned to her opponent.

_-"Thank you for saving me,"- _Pidgey weakly said with her sweetest voice. Pidgey just blush and flew away toward Red. Red returned Pidgey and thanking him for helping his opponent.

"Time for your next pokemon, Leaf," Red remarked, pointing to his next Pokemon. Leaf returned her Pidgey and got ready her next pokeball.

"GO Bulbasaur," Leaf cried, sending out a quadruped pokemon with a plant bulb on its back. Its whole body was some sort of shade of green.

"We have a type advantage, Charmander so stand by for battle," Red announced, sending out his fire lizard. Charmander flexed its muscles before hopping into a battle stance.

-"Prepare yourself, old friend!"-Charmander roared.

-"Old friend? We just split ways like a few hours ago!"- Bulbasaur retorted.

-"Don't be sad for our battle will only be in name of our friendship!"- Charmander boasted.

Bulbasaur sighed. _–This adventure has barely started and he is already over his head.-_

"Ladies first, Leaf," Red said in his best manner tone.

Leaf giggled. "Fine then, Bulbasaur, Leech Seed. Then, follow up with Stun Spore." A seed fired from Bulbasaur's bulb and landed on Charmander's snout. The seed sprouted out vines entangling charmander's mouth. The Leech Seed began sucking Charmander's life and sending back to Bulbasaur.

_Damn. Now I can't use Charmander's fire attack, _Red thought in grimace. He began to think of a new way to attack.

"Alright, Bulbasaur. Now he can't use his fire attacks," Leaf commented. Bulbasaur released yellow spores in the air and started to drift towards Charmander.

"Charmander swing your tail at the spores." Charmander turned around and started to swing its tail back and forth. The Stun Spores were instantly incinerated by the flames on his tail. When he burned all the spores he turns around to face his foe.

"Good job, Charmander. Now use Scratch." Charmander sprinted towards Bulbasaur with his claw in the air.

"Quick, grab Charmander with your Vine Whip," Leaf quickly commanded. Two long vines shot from Bulbasaur's plant bulb and caught Charmander. He hoisted up Charmander in the air above him.

"Charmander!" Red cried desperately. "Try to use your tail again." Charmander brought his tail closer to the vine whips ensnarling him and began to scorch it with the flame. Bulbasuar instantly removed his vines freeing Charmander. Charmander descended onto Bulbasaur.

"Charmander, use Scratch," Red quickly commanded. Charmander extended his claw and scratched the plant bulb on Bulbasaur as he descended. Bulbasaur instantly fainted for it was a critical hit. The fire pokemon bounced of the bulb and landed on the ground.

"I had won this battle Leaf," Red grinned walking towards his Charmander. Leaf returned her fainted grass type and walked to Red with a sad look.

"Why are sad? It was just a battle between old friends," Red said taking of his hat and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry for acting this way," Leaf said and extended her hand out. Red took it smiling and shook it.

"Anyways I got to go to the Pokemon Center. See you around oh and this road leads to the Pokemon League but I don't want to become a pokemon champion. I know you want to be one, so see you around," Leaf said before leaving.

_Should I heal my pokemon too, _Red thought before returning his Charmander. _I will just take a quick look at the league. _

"That went well young lad. You have the makings of a real pokemon champion," the strange old man said. Red totally forgot about him during his battle. He turned around just to see the old man staring a tree.

"You should try the pokemon league," he suggested and Red went up to him to turn him around so he faced him now. "I'll be seeing you on T.V." With that said the old man left back to the city.

_That is one crazy man. He must be lonely a lot, _Red sighed and continued on the path that led to the pokemon league. He soon got to a building with two statues of Dragonites on each side of the door. He admired the statues before going inside.

"Hey you there," a voice said the minute he went through the door. Red stepped onto an elegant red carpet that extended all the way to another door. A police officer, the one who spoke to him earlier, went up to Red.

"I need to see how many badges you have so far," the officer demanded in a straight face.

"Uh…I don't even have one single badge," Red replied with a dumb look on his face. The straight face on the officer changed into a laughing one.

"Ha Ha Ha! You come here to challenge the Indigo league but you don't have a single badge," the officer tried to get his act together but kept on laughing. Red got ticked off by the man's behavior.

"Hey I may not have any badges, but I'm a good trainer," Red retorted picking up his pokeball. The policeman calm down after his remark and took out his own pokemon.

"Is that so? Than let's have a battle, go Hoothoot."An owl pokemon standing on one leg appeared with its big eyes focused on Red.

_Time to show him what I'm made of…wait all of my pokemon are very weak _Red remembered and stop in midair with his hand almost letting go of his pokeball. He straightened himself up, and even though he will hate it, he apologized to the police officer.

"Sorry officer, but I don't have any pokemon ready for battle. They are all hurt from a battle I had before he came here," Red admitted and bow before him with respect. The officer just stared at him with a confused look but it broke into a smile. He returned his Hoothoot and approached Red.

"That wasn't smart of trainer. The number one priority of a trainer is his pokemon," the officer said in a serious tone.

"Sorry officer I will go and do just that," Red said respectfully and began to bow again but the cop stopped him.

"Don't worry and call me Jeff since now we have met," Jeff said and he motion to a machine behind him. "This will heal your pokemon, it's exactly the same thing they have at Pokemon Center." He motion for Red's pokeballs. He took them and placed them on the machine. After a few button pushing, his pokemon were restored.

"There you go. Now go and continue your journey and come back when you have eight badges," Jeff told Red.

"But what about our battle, Jeff."

"Don't worry, we can have a battle when you come again," Jeff insured Red showing him the way out. Red was pushed outside and Jeff went back inside to guard the door.

Red went back into the city again and he had his map out to find his next destination.

_Well I can't stay here and wait for the Gym Leader to come back. So, I think I will go towards Pewter City next_ Red decided. He looked at the sky and saw it was getting dark. His first day as trainer was coming to a close and there was still too much to do.

* * *

_**This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be. Still not enough action for you, than check my other story "Gold's Final Challenge" to read. It's an epic battle if I do say so myself. **_

_**The next chapter will be longer so be ready for it next week. **_

_**Revised: 6/29/13 note: I was sickened by the grammar errors in this one. I'll fix the next few chapters soon.**_


	3. Lost in Viridian Forest

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**Lost in Viridian Forest**

In the Viridian Forest, Red was trying to find his way out but the forest was a never ending maze. Littered with trainers, Red found himself in the middle of an intense fight with a Bug catcher trainer that tested his will.

"Weedle, use String Shot," cried out the bug trainer waving his butterfly net like a maniac.

"Ahh! Can't your stupid Weedle do something else? All that String Shot has done is just annoy me!" Red shouted frustrated.

"Hey, don't call my Weedle stupid. Weedle, let's show them your true power. Poison Sting!" yelled the bug trainer. The Weedle fired a cloud of purple needles from its mouth to Red's Pidgey. The attack barely fazed Pidgey.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack."

Pidgey flew to Weedle and struck it with its wing which launched him flying to a tree. It hit the tree and landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes. The bug trainer recalled his fifth Weedle into its pokeball.

-"Wow these pokemon are weak. Just one Wing Attack and they're out. If only Rattata were this easy to defeat,"- remarked Pidgey.

"You were lucky enough to defeat my Weedle!" the boy proclaimed.

But _I wasn't lucky enough to avoid you. Why do all bug trainers have Weedles and Caterpies or its evolve forms? _thought Red. He just got in the forest and got challenge by a few bug maniacs. The one he was fighting now had a butterfly net and a sun hat. He looked barely ten years old and had a white tank top with blue shorts.

"My next pokemon will defeat you for sure. Go Metapod!" cried the bug trainer when he released his Metapod. It was a green cocoon like pokemon with two eyes.

_I am going to go crazy if I see another of those Pokemon,_ Red thought annoyed.

"Metapod start out with Harden." The cocoon Pokémon's shell shined as its defenses rose.

"Pidgey use Gust. Lets end this now," commanded Red. Pidgey started to flap its wings in mid air and sent out powerful winds at the motionless Metapod. Metapod couldn't do anything to stop it so it flew and hit the same tree that the Weedle hit before. The Metapod had a dazed look meaning Red had won the battle.

"You were lucky but next time I'm going to win for sure," asserted the kid.

"I'm sure you will," Red rolled his eyes. "Now give me my prize money," Red demanded. The bug catcher gave him his prize money before running deeper into the forest.

_Now which way do I take? _Red thought taking his new location that look no different than any other area in the forest. "Hey Pidgey, can you check which way to go by flying above the trees." The bird flapped its wings to take off and flew straight up.

Above the trees Pidgey began to look for a way out and saw a city faraway. -_The city is far but we could get there by dawn- _Pidgey thought. Landing on top of his trainers shoulder, Pidgey pointed its wing straight ahead.

"Thanks Pidgey," patting Pidgey on its head he sped off. _I wonder what kinds of Pokemon live in this forest_ Red thought to himself. A twig snapped behind and both Red and Pidgey spun around. Seeing nothing was there, Red kept on walking. He didn't lose the sensation that something was following him.

_Why do I get the feeling we are being watched on? _thought Red after a few steps. Walking deeper into the woods, Red kept on the lookout for any bug catchers. A rustle in a bush makes Red turn around.

"Pidgey Air Cutter in that bush," Red said pointing to the bush that he swore moved. Pidgey spread out its wings shooting out air blades in the same direction.

A yellow mouse jumped out of the bush. He landed on the ground on fours. It had a tail that looked like a thunderbolt and two pointy ears that had a little bit hair on one of its ear ends. Sparks start coming out of its two red cheeks.

"It's a Pikachu," cried out Red taking out his pokedex.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks," inform the Pokedex in a male robotic voice.

_Hey, that Pikachu has pointy hair on one of his ears. The one in here doesn't have that _Red with its cheek charged up fired a Thunder Shock at the trainer who was to slow to dodge.

"Ahh!" Red yelled in pain. Pidgey shrieked on Red's shoulder and toppled along with his trainer. When the shock ended, Red instantly got on his feet.

"What was that for?"Red asked shaking his fist. Pikachu stuck his tongue and started to run away.

Angered Red chased after it with his Pidgey still perched on his shoulder. He kept chasing after the Pikachu running farther into the woods. He chased until he finally lost sight of the pokemon. He stopped and looked around for any familiar landmark. He soon realized that he was even more lost in the forest.

"Great we are now lost in this forest, possibly forever," Red sadly said with his Pidgey began looking around as if looking for something. "Huh? What is it Pidgey?" Red got his answer when a whole army of Pikachus jumped from the trees surrounding Red and Pidgey. They all began firing ThunderShocks at Red and his pokemon. Red jumped to avoid the shocks but still got shocked by the rest of the Thunder Shocks. When they stopped, Red bolted towards the Pikachu barrier and jumped over them. The Pikachus gave chase firing more ThunderShocks. Red tried to avoid them all but he still managed to get hit by few.

"What did I do to you all?" Red cried trying to get away. Red ran until he got to a clearing in the forest. He stopped to see a group of Pikachu cluttered together around something. They all had worried looks on their faces but when they saw Red they immediately got in to battle stance.

"Whoa! We were just passing by," Red said putting up his hands to defend himself.

-"What did we even do to you? We were just looking for a way out of this forest,"- Pidgey informed them but the Pikachus didn't buy it. They all began to charge up their cheeks with electricity. Red was about to run away when he saw the thing that the Pikachus surrounded before he interrupted. A tiny pink creature with a long tail and big, triangular head lay on a tree stump with injuries covering its body.

"Wait! I think I can heal your friend if you give me a chance," Red said trying to make peace with the Pikachu. He hoped that diplomacy was the way to get out of the situation. The electric mice stopped charging and began to converse if they should let him.

-"Should we let him help him?"- one of the Pikachu asked.

-"We shouldn't let him touch her. What if he tries to hurt her more like the other humans?"- another Pikachu asked.

-"My trainer would never do that. He let me, a weak Pidgey, be part of his team,"- Pidgey defended Red.

-"I think we should let him,"- a voice said from behind them. All the Pikachus turned around and saw their leader, Raichu, walking towards them. He stopped before speaking again.-"Our berries can't help this poor pokemon. Maybe he has something that can help her."-

-"But what if tries to harm her,"- a Pikachu asked standing on his hind legs.

-"Then we attack him. He is outnumbered, so if he tries anything we will attack,"- Raichu replied putting his arms behind his back. He walked to Red and made a gesture to make the Pikachus move aside. They hesitated but one by one they moved aside soon making a path for Red.

"Will you let me heal him?" Red asked looking at the Raichu who nodded his head. Red smiled and walked up to the tree stump the strange pokemon was laying on. The pokemon looked very beat up as she had scratches and bruises all over his body. There were a few berries scattered across the stump making Red think these were used to try to cure her.

_Maybe I should use my Pokedex to see what kind of pokemon it is _Red thought putting his hand into his pocket and took out his Pokedex. The electric mice became alert when they saw him take out his Pokedex. Red flipped open the device and the picture of the pokemon appeared on the screen.

"Mew the genetic Pokemon. Not information available due to it being very rare."

Red closed his Pokedex and looked at the battered pokemon. _This is a pokemon that not even professor Oak has studied. Wow, the second day on my journey and I have already have found a very rare pokemon _Red thought. A Pikachu behind Red growled at him that made Red snap out of his thoughts. He put his Pokedex away and got a Potion from his bag. He aimed at Mew's body and began spraying the contents. Mew flinched from the stinging affects of the potion.

-"Ahh! He's hurting him,"- the Pikachu said but the elder Raichu put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Red continued to spray all of Mew's body with the purple bottle. Red continued to use the potion until he ran out.

_That should do it _Red thought happily, knowing he helped a pokemon.

"Your friend will be okay. He will have to recover from his bruises so he might will to rest little longer," Red informed putting on his backpack. He looked at the group of Pikachu and smiled.

A Thunderbolt was suddenly seen being fired from the forest into the sky. The Pikachus saw this and all got into their battle stance again.

-"I new he was part of the bad people. Lets fry him while we have a chance,"- the Pikachu insisted getting ready to fire an electric attack. Another thunderbolt was fired into the sky only closer to where Red was.

"What was that?" Red asked with his Pidgey getting ready to battle. A gray pokemon charged out of the woods and stopped in front of the group of Pikachus. The pokemon resembled a rhinoceros with his skin looking like rock and spikes running along his back. All the Pikachus instantly fired ThunderShocks but all the electric attacks bended and hit the horn on the pokemon.

"Stupid Pikachus, don't yall know that electric attacks won't work on Rhyhorn," a figure said walking from where Rhyhorn came from. He was clad in black clothes and a big R was in the middle of his shirt. He had a beret on top of his cyan hair with white gloves to finish it off. Two more figures appeared behind him and had the same uniform as the one that came from the guy that entered first. Red recognized them as Team Rocket, an evil organization who is trying Kanto as their own.

"And I see there is a trainer, so we can steal his pokemon as a bonus," the Team Rocket member in the middle said. "My name is Proton and I am one of the Team Rocket Executives. So, please save me the trouble and give me your pokemon."

"What do you want Team Rocket?" Red agitatedly asked.

"Yea, he is going to resist so let's attack him while we got the chance boys," Proton coolly said bringing a hand to the tip of his hat. Both of the grunts released their pokemon. One released a blue bat with no eyes while the other sends out a floating rock with holes in its body.

_A Zubat and a Koffin, those are perfect pokemon for criminals like them _Red thought. The electric mice all fired thunder shocks to the new threats. Like before, the electric attacks all bended and flew to Rhyhorn's horn. He absorbed the attack and didn't show any signs of pain.

_Is it that only electric attacks are drawn towards him? _Red thought. He decided to test his theory.

"Pidgey fired Air Cutter at the Zubat," Red commanded. His Pidgey open up his wings still perched on Red's shoulder and fired his Air Cutter attack. The blades of air didn't bend towards Rhyhorn's horn and headed straight towards the blind bat that dodged before it could hit him.

"Zubat use Poison Sting on those Pikachus," the Rocket grunt ordered.

"Koffing use Smog on the mice on the ground," ordered the second grunt. Both pokemon attacked simutanesly with their attacks. Zubat fired purple needles from his mouth and purple smog began pouring out of Koffing's.

"Pidgey use Gust to blow away the attacks," Red ordered. His pokemon took off and flew in front of the attacks and started to flap its wings creating a powerful wind. The wind blew away the smoke and the needles back into the direction it came from. Both poison pokemon got hit by their own attacks.

_It is not fair. Two against one. Well its time to even the odds _Red thought sending out his Charmander.

"Charmander use Ember and Pidgey Air cutter," Red ordered pointing his finger at the foes. Charmander shot fire while Pidgey fired his blades of air. Both attacks collided and fused to form a new attack. The fire was now in the shape of a v and was bigger. The combo attack hit their mark and knockout the pokemon onto the ground.

"Useless grunts," Proton grunted as his underlings returned their pokemon. "Rhyhorn use Horn Attack." The rhinoceros charged at the two pokemon with his horn pointing at Charmander.

"Get out of the way," Red called out to his pokemon. They all jumped out of the way out of the way before the got pierce by the horn.

"Charmander Ember and Pidgey Air Cutter from each side." Both pokemon unleashed their attacks on each side of Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn seem unfazed by the assault and stood their waiting for his next command.

"You won't hurt Rhyhorn with those weak attacks," Proton commented. "Rhyhorn show them a real attack. Rock Blast them." Chunks of rocks broke from the ground and began to orbit around the small rhinoceros. He furiously stomped the ground making the rocks to stop and fire at both of Red's pokemon. Both pokemon were weak against the attack so they were heavily damage by the rock attack.

"Looks like both of your pokemon are out kid. So give up, since it's not likely you'll have a chance against us Team Rocket," Proton said to Red fixing his beret. "Give us Mew and we won't hurt you, much."

Red became angered by his comment, stepped up in front Mew with his arms outstretch.

"I will never give you Mew," Red said. All the Pikachus were shocked by Red's actions and one Pikachu in the group was very moved by his actions.

"You have no pokemon to fight kid. So move aside or my get ready to get a hole in your stomach by my Rhyhorn's horn," Proton threatened, with his Rhyhorn kicking the ground. Red clenched his teeth but a Pikachu came in front of him.

-"I will help,"- the Pikachu said getting in a battle stance. Red grinned knowing that he will help him even though he didn't understand him. He saw his Pokemon weakly get up from the ground and got in a battle stance next to Pikachu.

_This is not over yet! _Red thought determinedly.

"What? I knocked them out," Proton exclaimed. He got his cool together and stared at Red. "Fine then get ready to die. Horn Attack."

"All three of you lets attack them now," Red ordered pointing his finger at Rhyhorn. A metal coating appeared on Pidgey's wing, Charmander's claws, and Pikachu's tail. The three pokemon jumped at the charging pokemon with their newly learned steel attacks. Pidgey slapped his wing into one side of his face while Charmander slashed on the other side of his face. Pikachu did a somersault before slamming his tail into Rhyhorn's rock hard head. The combine power of the attacks almost immediately knocked out Rhydon cold.

"What the hell? Stupid pokemon," Proton cursed and returned his own pokemon. " We will get Mew, even if we don't have pokemon."

"I don't think the Pikachus will like that," Red commented and all the Pikachus began to surround them with electricity coursing in their cheeks. The grunts began to panic while Proton kept calm.

"Fine, we will leave, but before I leave I will like to know the name of the trainer who defeated me," Proton said putting his arms behind his back in defeat.

"My name is Red Ketchum," Red answered fixing hat. Proton scowled before retreating back into the forest with the rocket grunts following behind.

-"Yay!"- all the Pikachus cried in happiness. Red smiled but he noticed the Pikachu that helped him was also the same one who attacked him in the first place. The spiky ear pikachu noticed Red staring at him. He walked up to him extending out his tiny hand.

-"I now see you have a good heart. I was inspired by your compasion to save a pokemon. A trait that makes a great Pokemon Trainer. Which is why I would like to join you! You won't judge me by my rareness but my strength!"- Pikachu offered to go with Red. Red just took his hand and shook it as if he was saying goodbye.

"I am glad you want to be my friend. Well, I hope to see you later," Red said, getting ready to leave. Pikachu cried in alarm. He took one of the pokeballs from his belt and shoved it into his face.

"Oh, you want to come with me. You should have said so," Red realizing Pikachu's intentions. He took the pokeball from the mouse's hands and pushed a button on it. The pokeball absorbed Pikachu into the ball. The pokeball didn't struggle and a clicking sounded the sucess of a new capture.

"I now got a Pikachu," Red annouced releasing Pikachu. All of Red's pokemon ran up to there new team mate.

During the commotion, a white light began to come from Mew's body. Everyone looked at the tree stump and Mew's body began to float in air. When the light disappeared, Mew opened up her eyes. She stared at her surrondings stopping her gaze at Red. She flew up to him with curosity. After flying around him a few times, she giggled before tapping his shoulder. Everything turned white when she tapped Red's shoulder for a moment.

Red soon found himself at the end of the forest. His Pokemon, also stunned as their trainer, looked frantically at their new surroundings.

-"As a thank you for helping, I have teleported you to the end of this forest,"- Mew told Red using telepathy. Red eyes turned big as he heard her talk.

"You can talk?" Red said in shocked.

-"I can speak to you using my psychic powers,"- Mew explained in a feminine voice. -"And now I must be off to my destination."- Mew did a few loops in the air.

"Wait!" Red shouted but the cat like pokemon already flew away using her psychic powers. The psychic pokemon seemed to produce a soft pink glow as she flew into the sky. He stared in awe at the pink pokemon before it disappeared into the setting sun.

_Well at least I saw a rare pokemon today. It's getting dark so I should head to the Pewter city_ Red thought.

"Okay guys, I think it is time to head towards Pewter city," Red anounced. His newest member ,Pikachu, was the only one healthy so Red kept him out while the others were safely returned into their respective pokeballs.

His Pikachu effortless took on all the wild polkemon and trainers in his way on the road. He got to the entrance of Pewter city before it got dark.

"This is Pewter city, the place my first gym battle will take," Red informed his electric pokemon sitting on his shoulder. He just nodded in response ready to tackle the challenge ahead.

* * *

_**This was the introduction of Team Rocket. In the HGSS magna it said that the four Rocket Executives worked undercover for Giovanni.**_

_**I'm thinking of giving Red's pokemon nicknames. Should I? Leave a review to see your suggestion.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Review please. **_

_**Revised: (3/11/14)**_


	4. Red's First Gym Battle

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**Red's First Gym Battle**

Red walked passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Pewter Gym'. Happy to finally have gotten out of the maze, Red goes to the Pokemon center and decided to stay there for the night.

"Okay, Give me your pokeballs sir," replied Nurse joy with cheerful tone. Red gave her his pokeballs. She took them and placed them on a healing machines. She pushed a few buttons on the machine before giving back to Red his pokeballs.

"Your pokemon are all healed up. We hope to see again,"Nurse Joy announced. Red gave her a weird look while recieving his pokeballs.

"Urgh...thank you," Red replied unsure of her strange comment. _Why give a weird comment like that? I only come here with my pokemon hurt. Is it because the more hurt my pokemon the more she gets paid. _He decided to drop the matter and left the center. He clipped on his pokeballs onto his belt.

_Now where is the gym? I will just have to look for it _Red thought. He took a random path to begin his search.

"Hiyah!" A voice shouted. Red turned and saw a muscular guy with a black belt tied around his waist kicked a tree. The tree cracked and the black belt kicked it again. This time it snapped and toppled over.

He than noticed Red for the first time. "Hey kid, did you like that?"he asked. Red just nodded his head dumbly. "Than it's settle. I will teach one of your pokemon the great move Mega Punch."

Red was surprise by this man's sudden offer, but he decided this was a chance to get a free new move.

"Thanks sir...what is your name?" Red asked.

"The name is Koul, the best black belt that uses only his feet," Koul introduced himself. "So what pokemon will it be kid."

Red frowned. "My name is Red and I want you to show the move to this pokemon." His Pikachu materlized in front of him, and the black belt jumped in front of it.

"I can't believe it. It's a Spiky-Earred Pikachu," he exclaimed.

"A spiky what?" Red asked with a confused look.

Koul was shocked. "You mean that you didn't know it was the very rare Spiky-Earred Pikachu. The left ear has a few spikes which is where it gets the name Spiky Ear," he explained.

_Who would have known I had a rare pokemon? Well...I guess everybody would have known_ Red thought.

"Well let's get to work," Koul interrupted his thoughts. "Watch than try it." He kicked a boulder next to him which shattered. Pikachu put on his serious face, than jumped to kick a tree nearby. The tree didn't break, infact it did't even crack.

_This would take a while_ Koul thought.

* * *

Red sat on a boulder watching them train. Pikachu kicked another boulder and cracked but didn't shattered.

"Don't worry Pikachu. You can do it," Red encouraged from his place waving a red flag he got out of nowhere. Pikachu took in a breathe before taking another shot. He jumped at a new boulder. He did a somersault before stretching out his foot to strike. A white light engulfed his foot, but it didn't last for long. His foot kicked the boulder and Pikachu dropped onto the floor disappointed.

"That's enough," Koul said. "You almost mastered it; all you need is to practice it. There nothing more I can do." Koul stood up from where he was sitting, and walked to Red.

"The gym is close by, in fact it straight ahead. It was great trying teaching your rare Pikachu," Koul bow Red before making his departure.

"Well that went well Pikachu. Let's go challenge the gym," Red cried excited. Pikachu disappointed look turned into an exciting one. Red returned him into his pokeball than followed the directions of the balck belt. Pretty soon, he found himself at a dome shaped building with a sign in front comfirming it was the Pewter City Gym.

He took in a breathe, felling nervous and excited. He push the doors open. "I am here to challenge the gym," Red announced. All he saw was darkness, than all of a sudden the lights turned on. There was a bunch boulders scattered in front of Red. At the far end a dark skin guy with brown spiky hair stood in a white square drawn around him.

"I am Brock the Pewter City Cym Leader," Brock introduced himself. "Take your spot in the white rectangle in front of you, challenger."

Red nervously took his spot. He than noticed he had his eyes closed the whole time. "Hey, open your eyes. We have a battle to fight."

Brock clenched his teeth together with rage. "Why you, have you come to insult me? This will be a three on three. You re only allowed for substitutions" Brock threw his pokeball, and it released a rock with two arms coming out its side.

_Is that a Geodude?_ Red thought taking out his pokedex.

"Geodude, this pokemon hides itself by burying itself in the soil and acting as a rock," the Pokedex informed.

_A rock type I think_. "Stand by for battle Pidgey." Red released his bird pokemon.

"Are you trying to insult by sending out a pokemon at a disadvantage or are you plain stupid?" Brock shouted.

Red ignored him and called out his order. "Pidgey Quick Attack."

"Geodude Rock Throw."

Geodude picked up a rock and threw it at the bird. With it's fast speed, Pidgey easily dodged it and slammed into the rock pokemon. After his attack, Pidgey flew back to Red's side of the battlefield.

"Fool, normal attacks don't work very well on rock pokemon," Brock informed. Geodude, proving Brock right, looked unharm. "Geodude Rock Throw now."

Geodude threw another rock but threw another one after it. He soon began throwing a frenzy of rocks. Pidgey had a hard time dodging them all.

"Darn it, Pidgey use Double Team to dodge," Red ordered. Pidgey created multiple copies of itself scattered around the field. Some copies dissappeared after a rock went through them.

"Keep going Geodude until you find the real one," Brock called out.

"Pidgey, before he can get you, go into a Steel Wing attack," Red called out. A steel coating covered all the Pidgeys' wings, and they all charged at the rock throwing Geodude. A few more vanished after getting hit by a rock. One of the Pidgey got close and slammed it's wing into his side. The super effective move knocked Geodude into the side of a boulder.

"That's one down," Red exclaimed in success. "Great job Pidgey."

"Not so fast," Brock cried back. "Geodude Stealth rock than use Rock throw." A few boulders dislodged themselves from the ground and flew to the other side of the field. They crashed into the ground.

"Ha you missed," Red mocked.

A rock flew out of the crater in the boulder, hitting the flying pokemon. Pidgey stumbled backwards, but suddenly got slammed by a spinning rock. The rock rammed Pidgey into the boulder, than jumped back and uncurls to reveal it was Geodude.

_That was a Rollout attack_ Red thought.

"Rollout again Geodude."

"Dodge it Pidgey" Red instantly called out.

Curling back into a ball, Geodude started to rapidly spin. He rolled towards the hurt bird in the crater. Geodude jumped and in a split second Pidgey took into the air. Geodude missed and slam into the place where Pidgey was before.

"Excellent dodge Pidgey," Red praised his pokemon. "Now Steel Wing one more time." Forming his attack, Pidgey dive-bomb towards the Geodude.

"Geodude intercept it," Brock commanded before Pidgey could strike. Geodude used both of hands to grab the Steel Wing. The attack still did a good enough damage to Geodude.

"Now Seismic Toss it to the ground," Brock roughly ordered.

"No Pidgey," Red cried out to his helpless pokemon being lifted up in the air. He than got a plan. "Pidgey use Sand Attack into his face."

Pidgey, with one wing, slashed at the ground to send dust flying into Geodude's eyes. He miscalculated the throw and send Pidgey soaring into the air instead of into the solid rock ground.

"Yes! Pidgey now Steel Wing once more," Red called out. Pidgey did a u-turn and speeded towards the blinded Geodude.

"Watch out Geodude," Brock cried out but was too late as the steel coated wing slammed into Geodude. He was sent flying into the wall, knocking him out cold. Releazing his pokemon was unable to battle anymore, Brock returned Geodude into his pokeball.

"I'm surprise. You managed to defeat me even with a type disadvantage," Brock said taking out another pokeball. "But I won't underestimate you this time. Go Geodude!"

Another geodude appeared on the field. Red returned Pidgey to give him a good rest.

"Pikachu, standby for battle." Pikachu appeared with a look determination on his face. Two giant boulders floated out of the ground and smashed in to the surprised electric pokemon.

-"Hey! Who would attack a pokemon who just came out,"- Pikachu screamed, staring angrily at his opponent.

"What was that?" Red thought out loud.

"That was Stealth Rock," Brock informed. "It attacks every new pokemon that enters the battlefield.

_That must be part of his strategy…He still has his eyes closed, but why? _Red thought.

"Another pokemon at a type disadvantage," Brock muttered. "Well Geodude use Magnitude."

"Pikachu use Agility." Pikachu closed his eyes to relax his muscles thus giving him an extra boost in his speed. Geodude slam his hands into the ground and started to shake the ground.

"Jump in the air Pikachu," Red ordered. Pikachu, obeying, ran up a boulder and jumped straight in the air. The ground shook making Red stumble a bit.

"Pi…kachu…iron…tail," Red tried to order while being shook by the ground. Pikachu still understood the command. He twisted his body so he began to fall towards the occupy Geodude. When the rock pokemon stopped his attack he than got hit by an Iron Tail. Pikachu did a somersault in air and landed on fours in front of the stunned pokemon.

"Geodude be strong. Give them a Rock Smash attack they will never forget," Brock encourage. Geodude's fist turned white.

"Block with Mega Kick than hit it with Iron Tai," Red cried hoping Pikachu will get the move right. Geodude moved first by charging at the electric mouse with his glowing fist. Pikachu jumped and his foot began to glow white. Both attacks made contact and neither moved. Pikachu and Geodude pushed against each other with no side giving up.

"Don't give Pikachu," Red shouted encouragment to his pokemon. Pikachu tried to push back even harder but Geodude wouldn't budge. They fought for while before Geodude lost his balance. The electric pokemon pushed the rock pokemon and swung his tail around once more. This time the Iron Tail hit Geodude's face and sent him crashing into a boulder.

"Great job Pikachu," Red praised his pokemon but than Geodude hopped out of the crater he formed when he crashed into the boulder.

"Rock pokemon are sturdy if you didn't know. It will take more than that to take down my Geodude," Brock informed Red ,who frowned. "Geodude Roll Out. Now his Iron Tail won't hit you, it will just slide off when you are spinning."

Geodude curled up in a ball and began moving. _Now what do I do? All of Pikachu's attack won't work _Red thought.

"Pikachu get out of the way," Red ordered in desperation. Pikachu jumped out of the way at the last second, nearly getting squashed. Than an idea sparked in Red's mind.

"Pikachu stick your tail underground," Red ordered. Pikachu gave him a confused look but decide to trust him. He coated his tail in iron so he could easily slide his tail into the rock hard ground.

"I don't know what your doing but we won't let you. Geodude turn around and keep using Roll Out," Brock called out. Geodude did a u-turn and began to pick up speed.

"Pikachu fire your strongest ThunderShock through your tail towards Geodude," Red ordered making Pikachu even more confused. Not wanting to disapoint his trainer, Pikachu followed his orders. He sent eletcrical currents through his tail and fired it at the rolling Geodude. The force of the electricity caused the ground to burst open. The shock wave reached Geodude which sent him flying knock out cold. Pikachu took out his tail of the ground, amazed by the result. A deep fissure lay in the middle of the field caused by the force of the electric attack.

"I am impress. Never have I seen an electric type beat one of my pokemon barely hurt. You are a great trainer," Brock commented returning his pokemon. "Well it is time to send out my strongest pokemon. Go Onix!"

A giant rock snake pokemon with a horn on it's head roar on the battle field. The pokemon towered over Red making him flinch.

"Pikachu return. Let's see... Charmander stand by for battle." Charmander appeared with his arms crossed but was immideatily attck by the Stealth Rock.

-"Ahh...who will do such an underhanded trick,"- Charmander asked glareing at his opponent but than looked up to see the big pokemon. He shreiked in fear but than put on a brave face.

"Ha, your Charmander won't stand long against Onix," Brock remarked.

"Let's see, Charmander start out with Ember." Charmander fired a ball of fire at Onix but he didn't flinch from the attack.

_Forgot fire moves don't work on rock types _Red remembered.

"That was a poor attack," Brock mocked. "Onix Rock Throw." Onix picked up a rock from the ground using his tail and threw it at Charmander.

"Dodge it Charmander." Charmander hop to a side avoiding the object. "Than use Smokescreen." Charmander opened his mouth and smoke fired into all directions.

"Now use Metal Claw until he faints," Red ordered with no strategy in mind. Charmander, who could see in the smoke, attacked Onix with his claws.

"All your pokemon seem to have learned steel type moves. You came well prepared but that will not stop us," Brock remarked. "As a Gym Leader, I must push trainers to their limit. Onix use Slam on Charmander."

His Onix had a hard time seeing through the smoke and trying to find a small opponent made it nearly impossible for Onix to attack. Every time he slammed his tail to where he felt a scratch, Charmander had already moved away. The smokescreen soon cleared and Charmander was left vulnerable.

-"I got you this time,"-Onix roared slamming his tail into Charmander.

"Charmander!" Red cried at his crushed pokemon. Onix lifted up his tail and Charmander still got up. "Charmander can you keep on fighting?" Charmander gave him a nod and put on a determine face. "Alright than use Leer." Charmander gave Onix a scary glare that made Onix lower his defenses.

"Onix don't let his face scare you. Use Rock Tomb." Onix roared before slamming his tail into the ground and firing rocks into the air.

"Try to break the rocks by using Metal Claw," Red called out. The fire pokemon got ready as the rocks came down. He jumped at one of the rocks and slashed at it with his Metal Claws. The rock shattered and slashed another incoming rock, reducing it to rubble. The next rock Charmander wasn't prepared and it his him right in the head. He was sent falling and many more rocks pelted his body. He was soon covered in rocks.

"Onix use Slam into that rock pile," Brock ordered and Onix complied by lifting up his tail to strike.

"Charmander you got to get out of there before you get hit," Red cried. The pile didn't move which made Red heartbroken but than a fiery red Charmander jumped out of the pile just before Onix used slam. Charmander landed a few feet away from the rock snake pokemon and had a red aura surrounding him.

"Charmander burn them with Ember," Red ordered after seeing his ability activated. Charmander fired a large fire ball which hits Onix right on his forehead. Even with it being resistant to the attack, Onix still got hurt pretty badly and was left with a nasty burn.

"We even managed to burn it," Red cried in happiness and pretty soon Onix dropped. Being unconscious meant Red won the battle.

Brock returned his Onix and walked to the challenger. "You defeated me even though you had a type disadvantage. I have never seen anything like that before," Brock remarked not angry about losing. "As for defeating me you will get this badge which is the Boulder Badge." Brock handed Red a small piece of metal in the shape of a boulder. Red took it and examined it.

"I also need to hand out this TM called Rock Slide." Brock handed him a brown disk that Red took also.

"How do you use it," Red asked.

"You give it to your pokemon and it will absorb it," Brock explained and took out a blue case out of his pocket. "Here take this. This for you to place your badges in." He gave it to Red and than began to leave. "The next gym you should try is in Cerulean City," Brock informed not turning around.

Red left the building with is new acquired badge in his case, and the TM in his bookback.

"Well Charmander, we took our first step into our journey," Red said and looked down to see his pokemon had fainted of exhaustion. "Well I have to take you to the pokemon center."

* * *

_**Red finally got his first badge. What did yall think? I thought it was ok but a little short. **_

_**I still don't know if I should give them nicknames. Give me your suggestions.**_

_**In the next chapter Red would get in some problems with the authorities. Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	5. Caught Without a License

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

_**(Important A/N: I am going to change Gary's name to Blue just because Blue sounds better and Blue is my favorite color. And also because it is my story. That is all now, time for the story. ;p)**_

**Caught Without a License**

Red decided to go inside the museum he passed by when he went to gym. He was in line getting ready for his turn.

"It will be fifty pokedollars to enter," the lady told Red when it was his turn. Red paid her since he had a lot of money after his battle with Brock the gym leader.

"Please enter," the lady said. Red opened the large doors and found himself in a large room. The ceiling was so high he felt like a caterpie in a giant forest.

Red began to take a look around. Exhibits of science and skeletons of ancient pokemon, rocks, and other old artifacts were scattered all around the building. Red was studying a skeleton of a giant bat like pokemon.

"The jaws of this Pokemon known as Aerodactyl could break human bones. It used to eat humans before becoming extinct," Red read from the sign next to it. _That's a pokemon I wouldn't want to meet_ Red thought.

"I see you have an interest in ancient pokemon," a blue haired scientist inturrupted Red's thoughts. "I was just like you when I was young boy. Always thinking how pokemon looked in ancient times and wanting to become a scientist."

"Who are you sir?" Red asked' looking at his clothes which was a lab coat with a blue shirt underneath and some tan slacks.

"I am Scientist Adam and I study the fossils of pokemon in this museum," Adam answered and looked around as if someone was spying on them. He stuck his hand in one of the large pockets in his lab coats and took out an orange, oval rock.

"Here take this," Adam handed Red the strange rock.

"Thanks...what is it?" Red asked, examing the object which he found out there was an insect inside

"It is very old amber. Long ago, animals that got trap in tree sap soon became fossilized into what you are seeing right now. Inside there is a blood sucking pokemon which sucked the blood of a prehistoric pokemon. I heard somewhere on an island, that they have perfected a machine to bring back pokemon to life," the scientist explained.

"Really, but why are you giving something this valuable to me?" Red asked another question.

"I don't have a lot of time on my hands to go and revive that fossil and since you're a trainer, you travel a lot. You also touch my heart by having taken interest in history," Adam replied.

"Well thanks a lot Adam," Red thanked the scientist who nodded and left. Red stuffed the amber into his backpack and returned to looking at the displays. He was looking at a diplay on how fossils were form when a female officer approached Red.

"Are you a trainer young man," the officer asked and Red nodded his head. "May I see your Trainer's License?"

"Why do you need to see it?" Red asked curious on why an officer would need to see a license.

"There have been sightings of Team Rocket around the city and we were ordered to check the Trainer's License of every person who has pokeballs," the officer replied.

"Oh ok. By the way, what does the Trainer's License looks like," Red asked.

"It is a plastic card with your picture and you get it when you get your first pokemon," the officer answered.

_Hmmm...Professor Oak didn't give me one when I got my pokemon_ Red thought.

"I didn't get one when Professor Oak gave me my pokemon. I guess he forgot," Red sheepishly answered.

"You don't have a license but you say the famous Professor Oak gave that pokemon," The officer concluded. "Unlikely story, I have the reason to believe that you might have stolen that pokemon." She took out some handcuffs and she roughly turned Red around. She handcuffed Red's wrists and took out a walkie talkie from her belt.

"Attention we have another person who has a stolen pokemon from Professor Oak," she talked into the device.

_Another!… another person has stolen a pokemon from the Proffessor_ Red thought. A group of male officers walked into the the room and grabbed Red taking him outside.

* * *

At the police station, Red was being escorted inside. He was very nervous and was sweating a lot. Red got to a window and the male officer behind the window told him what to do.

"Put your backpack on the table and any other item you have," ordered the guy. Red slowly dropped his backpack on the table and also dropped his pokeballs with the pokedex on the white table.

"Check him if has anything hidden in his pockets," ordered the officer. A Magnemite floated out nowhere and began circling Red while making a beep sound. Once the magnet pokemon have searched every part of Red, it floated away towards the officer.

-"He is cleared"- Magnimite informed but it sounded like a bunch of machines making beeping sounds.

"He is cleared," informed the cop to the man behind the window.

"Good, take him to the cell," he than ordered and turned around to get on a computer.

"Let's go, you will get one phone call so think wisely on who to call," the officer informed Red and took him into hallway. Two Machokes appeared next Red and followed the officer. They passed other jail cells with rough looking guys sitting on their beds.

"Hey guys, we got another newbie," a fat, bald man cried from his cell so everyone can hear. The officer stopped at jail cell and opened a gate with his keys; letting Red enter. He than slammed the iron gate behind Red.

Red turned to the officer. "Please officer, I am inoccent,"Red pleaded but he just ignored him and left. Red slumped onto the wall, thinking his life was about end. Red blocked out the noise of the other prisoners talking and took in on his new surrondings. A dirty sink was next to an even dirtier toilet. He thought he saw a Rattata dashed right past him. Two uncomfortable beds were inserted into the wall and the other side of the bed was suspended by chains that were also attached to the wall. A person, who Red didn't notice earlier, was sitting on one of the beds with the shadows hiding his face.

"Fancy meeting you here," the guy said.

_Wait that voice...could it be_ Red thought.

"Is that you Blue?" Red asked. The figure walked into the light and sure enough it was Red's cocky rival, Blue. Blue smirked at Red's surprised face.

"Let me guess, you were brought here because the officals thought you stolen a pokemon from Oak just because you didn't have the Trainer's License" Blue guessed correctly.

"Something tells me that you went through the same thing," Red sarcastically said and plopped himself on one of the beds. "What are we going to do?" Red hopesly asked.

"What else? Call my gramps and yell at him for forgetting to give us the Trainer's License," Blue proposed his plan. Red quickly stood up with renewed confidence.

"Yea, we will call Proffesor Oak. He will get us out of this mess," Red exclaimed. He ran to the bars and began shouting. "I demand my one free call!" There was no answer. "I want my phone caaaallllll!" Red shouted even louder making Blue rolled his eyes.

"They are not going to answer until it is time for free phone calls and that will be in like three hours," Blue explained to Red.

"You mean I have to wait for three hours in this dirty cell for three hours?" Red whined. Blue sighed at Red's immaturity.

"Why do you feel bad? Feel bad for me because I have to in here and with all of the people in the world it had to be you that I share my cell with," Blue sighed and rested his body on the bed.

"It could have been worst. You could have gotten a child melestor as your cell mate," Red chirped, looking on the bright.

"This is going to be a long three hour," Blue muttered.

* * *

_3 hours later_

"I... am ...inoccent...," Red unemotionly said while hitting the bars of his cell with a metal cup. The clanging of metal was driving Blue crazy. Blue tried to ignore it but he soon burst with anger.

"Can you be quiet for once in your life? You are such a pain in the ass! Where did you even get that cup?" Blue shouted. Red slowly turned towards Blue after his sudden outburst.

"I found this on the sink," Red replied with anger rising in his voice. "We have been friends since we were kids and than you started to act like a jerk a long time go. You always thought you were better than me."

"It because I am and as a rival I must push you to your limits!" Blue shouted back, standing up from the bed. Red also stood up and walked up to Blue. Both young trainers glared into each others eyes. Blue was a little taller than Red but Red had confidence that he could beat Blue up.

"You couldn't punch a Magikarp even if your life depended on it," Blue hissed. Red was about to swing a fist into Blue's face when the loud sound of the gate opening stopped him.

"You each will get one phone call so I think yall had enough time to think about it," the officer who opened the cell said. Both boys nodded there heads, He led them to a booth with a video phone in the lobby.

"Make it snappy," he said standing back to give them room.

"I go first," Red exclaimed, jumping onto the seat. He began dial Professor's number that he knew by heart. The phone began to ring. The professor soon appeared on the screen of the t.v.

"Ah, Red my good boy. What can I do for you?" Professor Oak asked, putting down a clipboard he had in his hands.

"Well..." Red began.

"How is your Pokedex going? Have you caught any rare pokemon?" Oak began to bombared many questions. Blue, who was patiently waiting, screamed from behind Red.

"Get us out of here you stupid old man!" Blue screamed into the reciever so loud that the professor had to hold his receiver away from his ear.

"Calm down Blue and Red tell me what is this about?" Professor Oak asked but than a woman with a brown ponytail and pink shirt pushed away the professor.

"Red honey is that you?" She asked and it turned out to be Red's mother.

"Hi Mom. What are you doing there?"Red asked.

"I stop by Professor Oak's lab to see if he had any news about you," replied Red's mother. "How you been? Where are you?"

"I am just calling from the police station and I need Professor Oak to get us out," Red explained with a big grin on his face. The mother's smile turned into a shocked face and than into an angry expression.

"What did you do? I told you not to cause any trouble," she said sternly.

"Now, now Delia. Let Red explain," Professor Oak tried to calm down the furious mother.

"Well it started when the police officer asked me for my Trainer's License and I didn't have one. She than accused me of stealing my pokemon from Professor's Oak, and that is how I got arrested and so did Blue," Red explain. Red's mom just stood there with her eyes closed and suddenly started attacking Professor Oak.

"Why did you forget to give my son his Trainer's License," she scolded the professor.

"Mom, don't kill him. We need him alive so we can get out," Red warned his mother. She stopped and picked up a batter up professor.

"I am really sorry but I will work this out and get you guys out of there," Oak apoligized. "Let me sort this out and you can be sure that you will soon be continuing with your journey."

"Hmph! Whatever," Blue sneered.

"And I am going to get you a pokenav so we can stay in touch," she said.

"Really, when am I going to get it?" Red eagerly asked.

"Maybe when you get to the next town," replied his mom.

"Red are they feeding you right? Don't pick a fight with the other prisoners, ok. Are the bathrooms clean?"Red's Mother asked as a worry mother would.

"Time is up," informed the officer that Red nearly thought forgot he was even there.

"You didn't say anything about a time limit," Red snapped back.

"Must have slipped my mind," he sneered. Red got up and Blue sat down in his seat.

"Gramps I blah, blah, blah..." Red ignored the rest of the conversation and decided to take a look around. Other officers were busy walking around and he saw a few of them with their pokemon by there side. There were Growlithes, Vulpixes, and some Magnemites. Some officers were busy talking to each other, feeding their pokemon, or eating on a table.

"Ok smell you later old man," Blue finished, turning of the phone.

"Ok time to go," the officer said, roughly pushing the two kids back into the hallway. He took them back to their cell.

"Why do you always say 'Smell you later' when you're about to leave?" Red asked.

"Hmph...You wouldn't understand," Blue retorted.

"Is it because you have a secret habit of smelling people," Red proposed his theory. He received a glare from Blue.

"You're lucky that my grandpa is going to get us out soon or you will be dead meat by now," Blue hissed.

"You think you're so better. How bout we have a battle after we get out of this place," Red smirked.

"Deal and I will show you my new pokemon," Blue accepted.

_One hour later_…"Okay guys, you are free to go," the officer in charge of the jail said. "Sorry for the mess up but that is behind us, right?" He said in a friendly tone. Blue just glared at him.

"Well let's go and get your stuff," he said and led them into the same room where they took Red's stuff.

"Red Ketchup," the guy behind the window said.

"It's Ketchump not ketchup," Red corrected the man when he got to the window.

"Whatever, here is your pokedex, three pokeballs, and your backpack," the man gave back Red's stuff through the opening below the window. Red happily took his belongings.

"Oh and here is your Trainer's License. All you have to do is put your siganture and you're ready to go," the man said. He slided a card to Red and a pen to write with. Red quickly scribbled his signature in a blank below. When he was done, he placed it in his shirt pocket.

"Blue Oak," the man then called out. Blue went up to get his belongings and also his plastic Trainer's License.

"Now don't lose, but if you do then you know what will happen happen," smirked the man. Red and Blue both were escorted for the last time to the exit.

"Well let's have our battle outside," Red said.

"Doesn't matter to me. I will still beat you," Blue sneered and walked outside taking his position.

"What are you waiting for? Decided to give up already," Blue smirked. Red fumed with anger but he still took his position also.

"Well let's get started," Red said with eagerness rising in him. "Pidgey standby for battle." Pidgey was released into the air.

"You caught that weak bird," Blue chuckled. "That must be one of the most common pokemon in Kanto. That's why I caught this one." A menacing looking small brown bird appeared in front of Blue. It's imitating look made Pidgey flinch.

"Spearow use Growl," Blue commanded. Spearow let out a threatening cry making Pidgey jump back.

"Pidgey don't get scared. Use Quick Attack," Red ordered. Pidgey got his cool together and flew towards Spearow. Pidgey, at high speeds, tackled Spearow. Spearow easily took the hit and got ready for his orders.

"That was a weak attack. Spearow show them a real attack, use Scratch." Red thought he saw Spearow smirk before he jumped at the smaller bird and delivered a scratch attack with his sharp claws. The attack did a good amount of damage.

"Pidgey shake the attack off. Show them your Wing Attack," Red called out.

"Counter with your own Wing Attack," Blue ordered. Spearow blocked Pidgey's wing and slapped him with his other wing.

_Pidgey is doing bad_ Red thought.

"What a weak pokemon. Spearow use Peck," Blue said with a slight smirk.

"Pidgey take it to the sky," Red cried urgently but it was in vain. Spearow was faster and when Pidgey took his first flap, Spearow stabbed him in the chest with his sharp beak. Pidgey collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Red sighed, retrieving his fallen pokemon.

"I'm wasting my time here," Blue coldly said.

"The battle is far from over," Red declared. "Pikachu stand by for battle." Pikachu appeared with a bright smile.

"No way! You got a Spiky-Earred Pikachu," Blue exclaimed and showing for the first time an expression that is not annoyed or angry, but that was short lived when Blue put on a frown again.

"Still a pikachu is a pikachu," Blue remarked. "Spearow use Wing Attack."

"Pikachu fire a ThunderShock," Red ordered. Pikachu fired his electric attack before Spearow could reach him. Spearow crashed into the ground and was unconscious.

"Well that pikachu did have a type advantage so it's my turn to have a type advantage," Blue said, and returned his Spearow. He than sent out a Ryhorn to take Spearow's place.

"Where did you get a Ryhorn?" Red asked, surprised that his rival caught a powerful pokemon.

"I got it from my Grandpa who sent it to me from his lab," Blue explained. "You weren't even paying attention to my phone call. Rhyhorn use Horn Attack." Rhyhorn charged at the small mouse.

Red smirked, knowing how to deal with that kind of pokemon. "Pikachu, Iron Tail." Pikachu began to swing his tail at the rock pokemon.

"Ryhorn, use Stomp instead," Blue suddenlly ordered. Rhyhorn did a mighty jump in the air, avoiding the steel move.

"Pikachu get out of there," Red commanded. Pikachu jumped out of the way when Rhyhorn slammed into the ground. A small tremble could be felt when Rhyhorn landed on the ground.

"Now use Iron Tail, Pikachu." The electric mouse swung his tail and slammed it into Rhyhorn's face. Rhyhorn fell onto his side.

"Get your lazy ass up Rhyhorn and use Rock Blast," Blue yelled.

"That is not an appropiate way to talk to your pokemon, Blue," Red said, not liking the way Blue treats his pokemon.

"I don't tell you how to treat your pokemon so you don't tell me how," Blue barked back. Rhyhorn got back on his feet and fired chunks of rocks. The rocks all hit Pikachu.

_That rock hide of Rhyhorn's is pretty sturdy; I wonder... is his stomach covered in armor_ Red decided to give it a try.

"Pikachu try to get under Rhyhorn," Red ordered. Pikachu dashed forward to Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn give him your Scary Face." Rhyhorn gave Pikachu a frightening face that made Pikachu slow down a bit. Pikachu still pushed on and slid under Rhyhorn.

"What a futile move," Blue commented. "Rhyhorn, Stomp." Rhyhorn lifted up his front legs in the air with his hind legs supporting his whole weight.

Red smirked and said his command. "Pikachu use Iron Tail on Rhyhorn's hind feet."

-"I have been using Iron Tail a lot ever since I learned it,"- Pikachu remarked, but still followed his trainer's orders. He slapped one of Rhyhorn's foot making the spike pokemon to lose his balance. Rhyhorn fell on his back rendering him of not able to move.

_Yes, the underside is not coated in thick plates _Red thought when he took a look at the belly of Rhyhorn.

"Pikachu use one last Iron Tail on his belly since it is not coated in plate," Red ordered. Doing a somersault in the air, and Pikachu slammed his Iron Tail right into Rhyhorn's unprotected underside. Rhyhorn let out one last groan before falling unconscious.

"Damn it Rhyhorn," Blue gritted his teeth. He than replaced Rhyhorn with his final pokemon.

"Predictable, I knew you would choose Squirtle," Red remarked. "Well let's see if he can beat my Charmander," Red said, and Pikachu ran up to Red and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Whoa Pikachu! Do you want to see the next battle?" Red asked and received a small nod. "Fine with me, Charmander stand by for battle."

-"Arrgh,"- Charmander roared when he appeared, trying to imitate his opponents but didn't succeed. Squirtle and his trainer where both laughing their guts out.

"Charmander, what are you trying to do?" Red asked.

-"I am trying a new technique. I scare my opponents and while they are paralyzed in fear. I then get the first attack,"- Charmander replied.

-"Scaring your opponents, more like trying to make a fool of yourself,"- Squirtle laughed.

-"Since when did you become a meanie?"- Charmander asked.

-"Ever since I met my trainer and realized I am too nice. I have changed Charmander and I have now matured,"- Squirtle responded.

"Enough yapping Squirtle use Water Gun, and he knows the move now," Blue remarked. Squirtle took a big breathe before firing a jet stream of water. The attack did a lot of damage to Charmander but he still held his ground.

"Charmander lower his defenses with Leer," Red ordered. Charmander gave Squirtle a glare making Squirtle a little scared.

"Don't let that silly face get to you," Blue cried to his Squirtle. "Use Water Gun again."

"Hide yourself in Smokescreen, Charmander." The fire pokemon used his move first by releasing smoke that hides both starter pokemon. He easily dodged the Water Gun when he was in the smoke.

"You keep using that underhanded trick Red, but that is why I made Squirtle learn this move," Blue remarked. "Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Squirtle got inside his shell and began spinning at a very fast speed. The strong winds, made by the Rapid Spin, caused the smoke to go away.

"We are ready this time," Blue commented, and Squirtle came to a sudden halt in his spinning.

"Charmander Ember," Red shouted his command.

"You are getting desperate, using a fire attack on a water type pokemon" Blue mocked. Squirtle didn't attempt to avoid the attack. The attack hit Squirtle but did little damage. A nasty burn was left behind but Squirtle tried to best to ignore it.

"Now all we have to do is let Squirtle faint from the burn," Red said.

"We will have to beat you before Squirtle faints," Blue remarked. "Squirtle Water Gun."

"Dodge it!" Charmander swiftly sidestepped the attack.

"Try dodging this. Squirtle use Water Gun while using Rapid Spin," Blue ordered, thinking that victory was in his reach. Squirtle jumped in the air and used his Rapid Spin attack while he fired water. The water swept across the ground and Charmander couldn't dodge it. He kept on getting plummeted by the water and soon he couldn't handle it anymore. Charmander fainted and Squirtle landed on the ground.

"Ha, I win," Blue exclaimed that he finally won against his rival.

"Not exactly, you still need to fight my Pikachu," Red broke Blue's excitement.

"Well it doesn't matter. Squirtle get ready to win," Blue shouted with confidence that he will win. Squirtle smiled but then fell on the ground.

"Looks like the burn took a big toll on Squirtle," Red remarked.

"No! I was so close," Blue exclaimed. He glared at Red and returned Squirtle.

"Good battle, Blue," Red remarked after he returned his Charmander. He went over to his rival and extended out his hand.

"Whatever," Blue coldly said. He turned around, not accepting the handshake, and began to walk away.

"Next time Red, I will defeat you. So smell you later" Blue said and left.

"He has bad sportsmanship," Red shook his head. He looked at the sky seeing it was getting dark.

"Looks like we are staying at the pokemon center again," Red sighed and walked with his Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

_Guess tomorrow I will head to Cerulean City _Red thought.

* * *

_**This must be the longest chapter I have ever written since I wrote the first chapter. So Red gets his Trainer's License in a crazy way. If you didn't like me changing Gary's name to Blue then sorry but you will have to deal with it. **_

_**My pet bunny likes it better also. Isn't that right Runny the Bunny? (Runny nods)Please Review. **_


	6. Crisis in Mt Moon

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**Crisis in Mt. Moon**

Red got back on his journey after the mixed up yesterday. He started by going to route 3. He let out all his pokemon to enjoy the scene.

-"I didn't even do any damage to that Spearow,"- Pidgey sighed. He was the only one in the group that was not enjoying the walk.

-"Cheer up. I lost also,"- Charmander chirped, patting his depressed friend on his back.

-"At least you did damage to Squirtle,"- Pidgey remarked, and looked at Red, who was walking along the route as well with a wide grin.

While the gang was taking their walk to Mt. Moon, a pink rabbit like pokemon, with large ears and many spines on its back, was trying to find a mate. He walked up to a pair of female Nidorans, who were talking to each other when the male pokemon interrupted there talk.

-"Excuse me ladies, but will any of you be willing to spend the rest of your life with a mighty Nidoran at your side,"- Nidoran smoothly said, while doing a heroic pose. The two females blankly stared at him before bursting out laughing.

-"Is that really your A-game,"- one of the Nidorans said, with tears running down their faces. Both of them left, leaving a broken hearted Nidoran behind.

-"I thought this year I will find a mate but I got rejected again,"- murmured the sad pokemon. He dragged his feet to another location to find a mate. He kept on going when he heard a soft rustle in the grass. He twitched his ears to better hear the sound. He twitched his ears until he found out where the sound came from. He sprinted to the sound and then came in face with another female Nidoran. His eyes soon sparkled in awe of her beauty.

_-She is so beautiful- _Nidoran thought with hearts in his eyes. He soon began to imagine what his future wil be with this beautiful Nidoran. He than shook his head when he noticed that his crush was giving him a weird look.

-"Are you okay?"- sweetly asked the Nidoran, making Nidoran heart skip a beat.

_-What should I do to impress her? _Nidoran thought nervously. He than saw a trainer with three pokemon walking by his side. _–I know! I will impress her by defeating that weak looking trainer which would surely guaranteed me a mate.- _

-"Don't worry I will save you from that barbaric trainer,"- Nidoran boldly declared. Nidoran cocked her head in confusion but the pink pokemon jumped in front of Red.

"What's that?" Red exclaimed. Red immediately took out his pokedex.

"Nidoran," the pokedex began, "It secretes poison in its horns. The larger the horn, the stronger the poison that is inside the horn.""A poison type… I want to catch it," Red exclaimed. "So who wants to battle it?" He asked but got no volunteers. "Come on, all you have to do is avoid the poison in its horn," Red said. "Charmander you're up." Red pushed Charmander up who didn't try to resist.

-"Well it will be good practice for the next gym,"- Charmander said, getting ready for a battle. Nidoran kicked the ground to show he was ready to attack and soon began to charge at the fire pokemon with his horn heading for Charmander's belly.

"Charmander stop him with Ember," Red shouted his first command. Charmander's fire attack hit Nidoran's feet which caused him to trip and fall flat on his face.

_-Can't look foolish in front of that gorgeous Nidoran-_ Nidoran thought, using all his strength to get up.

"You're a determine one," Red remarked, looking at the determination in Nidoran's eyes. "Well Charmander give him a taste of your Metal Claw."

-"I just have to avoid his poisonous horn,"- Charmander softly reminded to himself. He than jumped at Nidoran, with his claws taking a metallic sheen. He swiped his claw against Nidoran's face, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Go Pokeball," Red cried dramatically, hurling a standard red and white pokeball. The pokeball hit Nidoran's forehead and sucked him inside. The pokeball dropped on the floor and began to shake violently. The shaking soon stopped with a clicking sound informing of a successful catch.

"Yes! We caught a Nidoran," Red announced we excitement as if he just to caught his first pokemon. He grabbed the pokeball from the ground and tossed it in the air. The pokeball opened up and shot a red laser that materialized into a Nidoran a confused face.

-"What happen?" Nidoran asked, looking at his surroundings and saw Red beaming at him. "I believe I have been caught. No, this can't be." Nidoran looked around for any sight of the beautiful female Nidoran._-It can't be! I have been caught and I also have no mate_ Nidoran thought in disbelief.

"Hello little guy," Red greeted his new pokemon, Nidoran jumped at the sound of Red's voice. He than franticly began running in circles.

"He sure is happy," Red remarked, oblivious to the panic in Nidoranm

-"I can't be caught,"- Nidoran cried. Charmander, not able to take Nidoran's wierd behavoir, grabbed the small poison pokemon. Without touching the horn, slapped him the face multiple times.

-"Snap...out...of...it"- Charmander said between each slap. Nidoran soon came to his senses, and collapsed on the ground.

"That was weird behavoir. Maybe it was because he isn't use to having a trainer,"Red said. "Okay the entrance to the moutain is nearby so get ready." All the pokemon except for Nidoran nodded their heads. Red began to lead the way again.

-_If I stay with this trainer, then maybe I might get strong enough to get all the cute Nidorans to like me-_ Nidoran thought on the bright side and began to fantasize about all the mates he would get. Nidoran forced himself to follow. He caught up with the group and tried to put on a smile.

-"You sure have a lot of mood changes,"- Pikachu remarked.

Red soon found the entrance to the tall mountain which towered over them. He took his first step with his pokemon close behind. He let his eyes get ajusted to the dark before continuing. A Zubat flew out of nowhere with its bared.

"A zubat, Pikachu use ThunderShock," Red commanded. Pikachu's attack hit Zubat which easily knocked it out. They kept on going like this with Pikachu electrocuting every attacking Zubat and when a Geodude pops out, he sends out his Charmander to deliver a Metal Claw. It went on like this until he got to a ladder that led to next level upstairs.

Red thought on how to do this and came up with a plan. "Nidoran hop onto my head," Red said to his poison pokemon. Nidoran obediently got onto Red, who was crouching down. Red struggle with the new weight on his head but he regain his balance. "Now you two get on each of my shoulder."

-"I got the right one,"-Pikachu shouted, easily getting on Red's shoulder since he has done it before. Charmander didn't care which shoulder he got, so he pulled himself onto Red's left shoulder. He settled onto his shoulder, giving Red a smile.

-"Why are you doing this anyways? It will be easier if you just sent us to our pokeballs and climbed the stairs,"- Charmander suggested. Red naturally didn't understand his starter pokemon, so continue on his plan. He slowly tried to get up with about fifty pounds on his upper body. He stood up straight and turned around towards the ladder. He took his first step on the ladder and saw he did well. He kept on going but the more steps he took, the harder it got.

_Can't give up. I have to strengthen myself as well as my pokemon do _Red thought, encouraging himself to continue and with one hand he pulled himself to the top. He scrambled onto the upper level of the cave and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

-"Guess he doesn't want me to join the shoulder fun because I failed him in the last battle,"- mumbled the forgotten Pidgey. He flew after Red and landed on the ground next to his trainer panting for air.

A sound alerted Red. _Must be a pokemon thought _Red thought. A pink fairy like-pokemon jumped from behind a rock with an excited look on its face. Red scrambled onto his feet."Never seen that pokemon," Red remarked, taking out his pokedex for when he ever meets a new pokemon.

The pokedex turned on and told Red the info on this mysterous pokemon. "Clefairy, The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair.

The pokemon jumped in front of Red and began to make guestures towards a tunnel that lead to another part of the moutain. Red got the message that this Clefairy wanted to be followed.

"Lead the way," Red said, and recieved a nod. Clefairy skipped into the tunnel with the group close behind. Clefairy skipping was hard to keep up with but they didn't have to go far. Clefairy stopped and Red stopped to see to guys with black Team Rocket uniforms.

"Another Clefairy and it brought a trainer as a bonus for us," a grunt chuckled.

"Team Rocket what are you doing here?" Red asked the two grunts.

"None of your buisness," the grunt barked back, he took a pokeball from his belt and threw it to release a zubat. The other grunt released a koffing.

"A battle you want than a battle is what you get," Red said, and looked back at his pokemon to see which one to use. "Pidgey and Nidoran, get ready to battle."

Nidoran leaped between Red and the Team Rocket grunts with excitement. Pidgey flew next to Nidoran, but unlike Nidoran, he didn't feel excited and had a depressed look.

-"I don't know why Red pick when I am so weak,"- mumbled the emotionally hurt bird. Nidoran hopped from side to side, getting pump up.

"Zubat, use supersonic on that pink rabbit," the grunt shouted.

"Koffing, poison Pidgey with Poison gas," commanded the other grunt.

"Nidoran dodge it and Pidgey blow the gas away with Gust," Red shouted his counter strategy. Nidoran easily dodged the sonic waves, while Pidgey sighed before flapping his wings to create a powerful air current to blow away the purple gas that came out of Koffing's pores in his body.

"Damn, this kid is no ordinary trainer. Let's go to offense mode," informed the grunt to his companion.

"Roger, Koffing use tackle on Nidoran!"

"Zubat give that bird a Bite he will never forget and suck its life with Leech Life!"

Both pokemon attacked before Red could order them. Zubat chomped down his teeth on Pidgey's right shoulder getting a loud shriek from Pidgey. Koffing rammed his body into Nidoran, causing Nidoran to flip onto his back.

"These are well prepared grunts," Red muttered. "Get yourselves together. Nidoran use Horn Attack on Koffing and Pidgey shake off Zubat with a good Wing Attack." Nidoran jumped at the poison gas pokemon and hit it with his horn. Koffing was knocked from the air into the cave flooring.

Pidgey knocked Zubat down with his left wing but Zubat still held his grip. Zubat loosen its grip a little with Pidgey's next Wing Attack.

"Come on one more wing attack," Red encouraged his pokemon. Pidgey did one final slap which made Zubat fall on the floor, knocked out.

"Dam these weak pokemon," the owner of the Zubat cursed under his breathe. The other grunt saw it was up to him to win.

"Koffing use Assurance to Nidoran," he ordered with desperation in his voice. Koffing tackled Nidoran with his promise to avenge his fallen comrade. The attack did a good amount of damage but Koffing's world turned black when a glowing wing smashed into his body.

"No way! This kid has a powerful like steel wing," exclaimed Koffing's trainer. The grunt returned his pokemon and turn to run deeper into the tunnel.

"Alright, we defeated Team Rocket," Red congratulated on his pokemon. Nidoran got in a brave pose while Pidgey sighed.

-"Those pokemon were just too weak,"- muttered Pidgey, still sad with his battle with Spearow.

Clefairy bounced around, happy that the defeated the bad guy. Red smiled than turned towards the way the grunts ran. _I wonder where they went. They must be here for a reason and I am going to find out _Red thought. He ran after the grunts, but on his way he thought he saw one of the rocks stir but he ignored it. He turned around a corner and found the rocket grunts he fought earlier, on the ground begging for mercy to a woman.

The woman had red hair and had a white Team Rocket uniform which was a dress that had a slit on the side but kept on going until it stopped a little over her knees. She had on tall white boots which made her look taller. Two grunts were digging with old school shovels behind the woman. The woman saw Red when he appeared. The grunts turn around and jumped when they saw him.

"It was him, Executive Ariana" shouted the grunt.

"Go help the others in digging," the woman named Ariana rudely pushed the grunts out of the way. "So you're the little brat that is always messing with our plans," she remarked observing first Red. _This must be a joke. Proton lost to this kid. Well, I will stop him in interfering with this plan _Ariana thought.

"What are you up to Team Rocket?' Red boldly asked. Ariana smirked at his comment.

"Just collecting stones for our boss," Ariana vaguely explained. Red didn't buy and looked behind her and saw a cage full of distress Clefairys.

"Let those Clefairys go," Red shouted, with anger in his tone.

"Demanding are you, but no can do. Theses pokemon are too rare to leave" Ariana denied, waving her finger in a mocking way. "Now just leave and we won't hurt you."

_Where have I heard that before? _Red thought, rolling his eyes. "NO!" answered Red.

"Well than we just have to stop you by force. Attack now Geodudes," the Rocket Executive ordered. A few rocks beside Red jumped out of the ground and uncurled to reveal them to be Geodudes. There were six in total and they all surrounded Red and his pokemon.

_Those rocks were actually Geodudes in disguise _Red thought, which made it clear why he felt like he was being seen.

"I had a trap already set if someone tried to intervene," Ariana chuckled to herself. "As you see, I am more prepared than Proton. This will show you not to mess with Team Rocket. Geodudes, use the special technique." All the rock pokemon joined hands and all began to spin around. They began to pick up speed and soon they were going so fast that they lifted up the floor. Air swirled around Red that has been produced by the spinning Geodude.

"What is this?" Red asked in surprise. His pokemon were as surprise as he was.

Ariana smirked at Red's helplessness. "They are just spinning around and pretty soon you will run out of air," she replied with a chuckle following her answer.

"Lose air but how…?" Red felt getting more lightheaded by the second.

"Might as well tell you. The spinning force by the Geodudes will pull small particles outwards and those particles can be oxygen which you need to stay alive," Ariana slyly smirk.

Red eyes almost bulged out when he hear this piece of information. He immediately took action. "Charmander use Metal Claw on those Geodudes," Red shouted because the rapid wind made it hard to hear. Charmander understood and jumped at moving rock pokemon which was going to fast that only a brown blur could be seen. He slashed but was knocked right back, not causing any damage to the rock pokemon even though it was a super effective steel move.

"That won't work," Red growled. Ariana seem to be amused by Red's try to stop the spinning. This made Red even madder. "Pidgey try to fly out," Red cried his command. Pidgey became airborne and flew straight up. When he tried exit but was futile because he also got thrown back as well since the wind was to strong too go through.

Ariana now turned Red's suffering into her entertainment. _I don't know how Proton lost to this kid. Well I am smarter than that cocky guy _Ariana smiled to herself.

Red tried to think of a plan but couldn't concentrate due to lack of oxygen. His pokemon seem to be suffering the same thing as him because they began to stumble a bit. _Think Red! You can't let down your pokemon. They are counting on you to get them out of this. I need a way to get a clear shot but…Wait! Nidoran has a move that will be useful _Red figured the way out.

"Nidoran!" Red got the poison pokemon's attention. "I need you to use Focus Energy than with that focus you might be able to hit on of the Geodudes." Red gasped for air after his command.

_-Looks like all the pressure falls onto me- _Nidoran nervously thought to himself. He closed his eyes and began to focus so he can get a better hit. He opened his eyes and with his new focus, could feel time slow down. He saw each and every Geodude spinning around clearly. He carefully timed his actions and jumped his horn ready for action. He pierced his pink horn between the eyes of a Geodude. The Geodude let go the hands of his comrades and fell backwards with a dazed look in his eyes. Time felt back normal to Nidoran when he landed on the ground. The other Geodudes lost their balance without their fallen comrade to keep their structure. They flew into random directions, instantly getting knockout when they hit the wall because of the fast speed they were going.

"Great job Nidoran," Red praised his pokemon who was still shock. He looked around and saw Pidgey lying unconscious on the ground. "Pidgey!" Red cried and ran up to him. The battle from before and being thrown at high speed into the ground was too much for the small bird to handle. He held him in his arms and returned him into his pokeball. "You did well so take a long rest," Red muttered.

"Stupid rock pokemon," Ariana scolded the fainted geodudes. She took out a pokeball and threw it. An imitating cobra with black markings on its hood hissed at Red. "Arbok will stop you."

"Pikachu can handle it," Red cried. Pikachu appeared in front of red.

_Cocky kid…But this kid has the rare Spiky-eared Pikachu. I can't let a pokemon as rare as that get away from me _Ariana thought.

"Pikachu start with Quick Attack."

"Arbok stopped him with your glare."

Pikachu dashed towards the cobra pokemon with a streak of light being left behind. Arbok shot the mouse pokemon a glare that scared Pikachu so much, his muscles tensed up in fear.

"Good Arbok, now use Wrap and Toxic," Ariana ordered. Arbok wrapped around Pikachu's body and began to squeeze the life out of the poor thing. He than spat a purple blob on top of Pikachu's head. The electric pokemon shrieked in pain as the poison seeped into his body.

Red gritted his teeth in frustration of his pokemon being hurt. "Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu's cheeks charged up electricity before firing a powerful thundershock that shocked Arbok. Arbok shrieked before being sent flying by the attack. The scorched Arbok landed in front of his trainer.

It was Ariana's turn to grit her teeth. "Arbok get up," Ariana shouted to her pokemon. Arbok struggled to get up but soon dropped again with sparks coursing through his body. This meant Arbok was paralyzed by Pikachu's special ability.

"Pikachu try Quick Attack again and hit hard with a full power Iron Tail," Red ordered. _Got to keep them distracted as long as I can _Red thought. Pikachu dashed at the paralyzed snake and ram into him, which sent Arbok flying into the air. Pikachu jumped in the air and slammed his steel coated tail into Arbok's stomach. The snake pokemon was again sent flying, and crashed into the steel cage where the Clefairy were being kept. His head smashed into the cold steel bars of the cage and was knockout for good.

"Awesome job Pikachu," Red said. Pikachu landed perfectly on the ground but his feet soon gave away. Pikachu fainted due to the poison in his body.

"I can't lose to this brat," Ariana muttered through her teeth. When she returned Arbok, she saw Red's Charmander trying to break the cage. "Get away from that you dumb newt!" She yelled but Charmander already broke the cage with a metal claw.

"No the Clefairys are escaping," she cried to the grunts. The fairy pokemon eagirly hopped out of the cage. The grunts dropped their shovels and lunged to catch them but they all jumped, making the four grunts to clash with their heads. They were all knockout with their head collision. "Can't find good recruits these days. I will just have to take your pokemon." The female executive sent out pokemon with a giant red flower on its head.

"We can't take you on," Red asserted, getting Charmander to fight.

"Face it kid. I have more pokem left and you only have two left," Ariana informed Red. Red clenched his fist but a voice shouted before they could battle.

"Freeze and put your pokeballs away!" yelled an Officer Jenny from behind Red. She had a Growlithe glaring be her side.

"Damn authorites getting into our business," Ariana muttered, and she took out two black stones from her pocket. "Well we got the two moon stones our boss wanted. Vileplume use Sweet Scent." The flower pokemon released a pink cloud from its giant flower. The cloud blocked every thinkg from view and when the cleared, Ariana was nowhere to be seen.

"They got away again," Jenny coughed. She set her gaze on Red and remebered him. "Hey, your the boy who stoled that pokemon from Professor Oak." The female officer took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wait I got my Trainer's License," Red said waiving his arms in defense. He took out the plastic card from his pocket and gave it to Jenny. She cautiously took it and took a look. She gave the License back and putted away the handcuffs away.

"I see it's real but why are you fighting Team Rocket?" Officer Jenny said taking out her walkie talkie.

"They were trying to steal the Clefairys so I have to help them," Red explained.

"Okay. I will have to call for back up to take these guys downtown," Officer Jenny said and began to explain the situation into the device. "Okay Roger."

"What can I do to help?" Red asked.

"There is nothing else that you can do. Here take this." The officer gave Red a red potion. "Use it to heal your pokemon."

Red gladly took it and decided to leave the rest to the authorites. He began to walk away with his remaining to Pokemon. He went back to place where he met the Clefairy and saw more police officers walked right pass him. Red blinked in disbelief at how fast the police reacted.

_Well I can't always rely on the authorities_ Red thoguht. He found his way out of the cave but saw it was already getting dark outside.

"I guess we will be camping," Red sighed and turned towards his remaing pokemon. The Clefairy from before, stepped out from the cave and motioned Red to follow him. Red, curious about him, followed him back into the mountain.

* * *

The Clefairy lead read to a clearing with a lake in the middle. Lots of other Clefairys were around lake. The Clefairy that lead him here went to join the rest. They all looked up to see the full moon.

Red had all his pokemon out to watch and he used the super potion to heal them.

The Clefairys began to hopping up and down and then they began to skip around the lake. They hopped around the lake with such grace that it looked like they had been practicing it their whole life, which probably they have. A row of Clefairys went one way while another row of Clefaires went the opposite way.

Red and all of his pokemon enjoyed the show until it was done. The fairy pokemon all began to scatter back into the cave except for one. That Clefairy hopped to Red and handed him a black stone. Red took it and the Clefairy ran also.

Red smiled and looked towards the sky. _Pokemon are such wonderful creatures. Looks like tonight we will be sleeping under the stars _Red thought.

* * *

_**Red has caught himself a new pokemon. So far he's got a love struck Nidoran, a depressed Pidgey, a rare Pikachu and his trusty starter, Charmander.**_

_**In the next chapter there will be a lot of new characters and Red will receive big new. So the next chapter will be totally EPIC! Since this week I got spring break so I going have time write it unless I go somewhere.**_

_**Thanks for reading and read and review. If you review than you will receive a glass of Kool-aid made by Runny.**_


	7. Kuraisora Enters

**Kuraisora Enters **

"Snore, Sssnore…huh? Wahhh!" Red cried, waking up from his sleep. He felt pain coming from one side of his cheek. He looked up to see his Nidoran, who Red realized was the one responsible for his pain, snickering beside him.

"Why did you have to wake me up by scratching me?" Red asked knowing that he won't understand the answer.

-"I tried everything to wake you up. I even tried by pouring water on you,"- Nidoran pouted the best he can but Red just had a confused face. –"Waking you up is like trying to wake up a Snorlax."-

"Okay, Nidoran. I can't understand you, but I see you tried everything. Thanks," Red calmly said petting his poison Pokemon. He moved but felt something wet between his legs. He looked down and saw a wet spot on his blankets. "Nidoran!"

* * *

Red packed up his stuff after putting on a change of pants. He left the mountain onto Route 5. He only let his Charmander out to walk beside him since the others wanted to stay inside for they were all too tire.

Very neat grass covered the route with only a few trees in the way. Rolling hills slightly disturbed the landscape while a clear river ran beside it.

"Hey you, kid!" called out a voice. Red turned to the voice and saw a man with a karate outfit that looked almost like the black belt Koul."I challenge you to a battle," he declared, already taking out a Pokeball.

"Well, I would have accepted but my all my Pokemon are really weak from going through the mountain. So you see, I need to go to the Pokemon Center," Red replied.

"Are sure you're not trying to get out of the battle, because if you are then I would understand since I am a very strong opponent," he accused Red of being scared of him.

"No way! My Pokemon are all weak and my Charmander is my only available pokemon," Red defended himself while Charmander nodded to convince him.

"I'll believe you then. So,n go to the Pokemon Center and come back here so we can battle," smirked the man. "By the way, my name is Ken the greatest black belt who only uses his hands."

_Where have I heard that before, _Red thought but agreed to the idea. "Sure, I will meet you here again," Red promised. He waved before setting off to the closes city. He glanced back to see Ken punching the air like a complete maniac.

* * *

He ran to the Pokemon Center with his Charmander trying to keep up. He looked back to see if his Pokemon was keeping up, but didn't see the purple hair trainer looking down. He crashed into him and both trainers were knocked backwards.

"Ugh…I come to the Kanto region just to get pushed on the ground," grumbled the purple clad guy.

Red shot up and tried to help the other guy up. "Uh…sorry for the…"

"Save it. Only weak trainers don't watch where they are looking," he sneered. He ignored the pain and got up to leave. He shoulder shove Red to the side as he headed to the west side of the town.

"That guy was rude," Red remarked. He saw Charmander toddle towards him. He was reminded to go into the Pokemon center. He went inside the Pokemon Center, which was close by to where he collided, to have his pokeball received by the kind Nurse.

"We will have your Pokemon ready in a minute," she informed. Red took a seat in the lobby and waited for his pokemon. He took out his pokedex and was surprise to see his pokemon have some new moves he didn't know they had before. A conversation between two young trainers beside him got his attention as he went through his device.

"I heard that this purple hair trainer came from the Sinnoh region to start his Pokemon Journey and he already got to a good start for a rookie," a trainer said with a blue cap pointing backwards.

"I challenge him to a battle but I lost miserable. He called me pathetic and left," the other trainer sighed.

"Sir, your Pokemon are ready," called out the Nurse Joy to Red.

Red went up to receive them. He left with his mind on the trainer the other trainers were talking about in the Pokemon center. Red walked to the place where he crashed with the rude guy he met. He was about to go meet the black belt like he promised but something in the grass glinted. He crouched and saw it was a metal case that glinted under the bright sun. He picked it up and opened it up. Inside the case there were two shiny badges neatly placed in their respective socket.

_These must belong to that trainer I ran into! Must have fell when we bump into each other, _Red thought. He decided to give to him the next time him again since he was going in the same direction as he went, and he might turn back to look for them.

* * *

Red was thinking of a strategy to beat Ken in his upcoming match thinking he might be an expert with fighting Pokemon. He soon got to the clearing where he met the black belt. But the black belt was nowhere to be seen.

"Ken!" Red cried, hoping he will pop out. He heard voices and turned towards a big tree.

Two guys with the similar attires were relaxing under the shade of the tree. They had on a white hoodie with the exception of the stomach being an oval shape being the color light blue and had two light blue spikes pointing outwards from the top of the hood. It did seem odd for it was a sunny day that summer was well known for.

One guy got up and yawned. He looked like he was in his early twenties and had jet black hair, and was wearing khaki cargo pants. The other guy, who also had on a pair of khaki pants, got up also and stretch out his arms and let out a bigger yawn.

"We got to get going Ember," said the guy who looked in his mid twenties. He had dark, blue hair that matched his light, blue eyes. His had a rough face structure with a strong, sharp jaw line with a somewhat clean shave.

"We should get going," Ember agreed with his companion, scratching his neck.

_The guy with black hair looks familiar somehow, _Red thought when he approached the duo.

"Hey, have you guys seen a black belt around here," Red decided to ask the two men. Both of the turned towards him and black hair guy recoiled when he saw him.

"Uggh..no kid," nervously replied the guy, Ember, and was about to leave with his buddy.

"Hey, I am not a kid. I am Red Ketchump from Pallet Town not some kid, dude. One day that name will go along with Pokemon Champion," Red proudly remarked which made Ember smirk. Ember walked up to Red and messed up his hair under his hat with his right hand.

"Sure kid, just keep on dreaming," he chuckled which insulted Red. Red smacked away the hand and saw the pokeballs on his belt.

"I am not a kid and I will prove it by battling you," Red said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Come on Ember. We got to leave and continue our way," he insisted on leaving but Ember held up a hand to stop him.

"This won't take a minute, Drake. So chill and watch my Pokemon pound this kid," Ember coolly said. Drake rolled his eyes but decided to not interfere anymore.

"Okay kid, show me what you got," Ember said, saying it to annoy Red and it worked.

"I am not a kid," Red grinded his teeth together in anger. Ember smirked and released his first Pokemon.

"Go Flareon," Ember cried sending out a dog-like Pokemon. It was red with thick yellow fur around its neck that made it look like a lion. Its bushy tail was yellow that swayed looking similar to a campfire.

-"A battle against a trainer! I haven't had one in a long time,"- Flareon commented and stretched out her body like a cat.

"Pidgey, stand by for battle,"- Red called out his only flying type Pokemon. Pidgey appeared on the ground with sad look.

-"Another battle and I am going to lose,"- sighed Pidgey.

-_I could use another pep talk from Charmander,- _Pidgey thought.

"A common Pokemon like Pidgey, just as I thought. Humph, I expected more. No matter, I will give the first move, Red ," Ember said in a mocking manner.

-"Wait, could it be…It can't be..."- Flareon stared at Red in admiration.

Red took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Flareon. "Flareon, it is one of evolve forms of Eevee known as the Eeveelutions. Flareon can raise their body temperatures to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F."

"Let's not waste our move. Pidgey, use Air Cutter," Red commanded. Pidgey slowly spread his wings and fired v-shaped blades of air from the outstretch wings.

"Child's play. Dodge Flareon and use Ember," Ember ordered.

Flareon sidestepped the attack and spat out embers at Pidgey. The fire attack had enough force to knock Pidgey to the ground.

_His Pokemon are stronger than I thought, _Red gritted his teeth but was not giving up. "Pidgey get up and use Sand Attack," Red called out.

Pidgey struggled to get up and when he stood up, he kicked a patch of sand into Flareon's eyes. Flareon shook her head to try to take out the sand but it wasn't working.

"Alright now use Wing Attack."

Pidgey slammed its wing into Flareon's face that sent her rolling backwards.

"Flareon, calm down," Ember soothed his Pokemon. Flareon got on her feet and opened up her black eyes that had no sand anymore. "Now, use Quick Attack since Pidgey can't take it anymore."

-"Time to end this,"- Flareon cried, and sprinted towards the Pidgey. She dealt the last blow when she slammed her body into Pidgey's. Pidgey dropped on the ground like a sack of potatoes not moving a muscle.

Red returned his Pidgey into his pokeball."You did well Pidgey," Red muttered and put back the pokeball on his belt and got another one in the progress.

"Nidoran, standby for battle."

Nidoran materialized on the grass in his usual heroic pose but became infatuated when he saw his opponent.

-_A beautiful Pokemon and I have to fight her- _Nidoran thought with hearts in his eyes. Flareon gave him a weird look.

"Nidoran, I see you know Amnesia," Red remarked.

Nidoran shook his head to shove of the infatuation. –"I learned that move so I can forget all the girls who dumped me, but it only works for a short while and I remember them again later. I used it so many times that I sometimes can barely feel an Air Cutter attack,"- Nidoran replied with a nod.

"Okay then, use Amnesia to lessen Flareon's fire attacks," Red commanded.

-"Well I might as well forget the two Nidorans that dumped me yesterday." Nidoran remarked, temporary forgetting a piece of his memory while gaining Special defenses.

"Flareon, show them our other fire moves. Use Fire Fang," Ember said, checking the time on his black watch. Flareon sprinted and jumped in the air with fire engulfing her bared teeth.

"Hit her with your horn," Red ordered, knowing that the horn can poison Flareon.

Nidoran raised horn and Flareon fell onto the protruding horn. She cried in pain as the poison seeped into her body but she wasn't going to go empty handed. She bit Nidoran's left ear with her Fire Fang which caused a lot of damage. Nidoran growled in pain and shook of the fire Pokemon. Flareon landed on ground and began to pant heavily from the poison.

_He managed to poison my Pokemon. But, I can still do it, _Ember thought. "Flareon, give Nidoran your Fire Spin."

-"So soon using Fire Spin,"- Flareon muttered but still obeyed. She fired a thin stream of fire that began to circle around Nidoran. In a split second the fire soon rose up and now blocked Nidoran from going anywhere or he'll get scorched.

-"She's feisty,"- Nidoran said when Flareon executed her attack. He then realized he was trap inside the spinning fire.

"He is stuck," muttered Red. _Be at least we managed to poison it and Nidoran has Amnesia to survive the Firs Spin, _Red thought. "Nidoran, use Amnesia and then use Horn Attack. With the Amnesia you can go through the fire without it hurting you." Nidoran smirked at his trainer's smart idea and got started.

_He is quick to think, reminds me of father _Ember thought. _But I'm also sharp._

"Flareon use Quick Attack to finish him off." Flareon began to use Quick Attack and jumped through the blazing fire just to absorbed the fire while tackling Nidoran. Nidoran was taken by surprise and fainted soon after. The fire all became absorbed by Flareon increasing her fire attacks. Flareon hopped out of the burnt grass she left behind.

"Two taken down by the same Pokemon," Red said and returned his Nidoran. He threw another pokeball that open up to released Pikachu

"Is that a Spiky-Eared Pikachu?" Ember blinked in disbelief. Pikachu gave him a disappointing look.

"My Pikachu doesn't like to be praised for being rare. He wants to be known for his power," Red remarked and looked at Ember's Flareon. She was panting very hard and looked exhausted. "That Flareon won't last long so Pikachu, use Thunder Shock."

Pikachu charged up and fired a Thunder Shock in less than a second. Flareon shrieked as she got the full blast of the attack. Flareon still stood strong after the attack subsided.

_How strong are his Pokemon? _Red wondered.

"Flareon, time to step it up a notch. Use Flamethrower," Ember ordered. Flareon opened her mouth wide open and released a large stream of fire.

"Pikachu dodged it," Red cried out. Pikachu jumped to the side but still got a glancing blow by the Flamethrower. "Good now use your new move. Volt Tackle!"

_-That is not a new move. I had ever since I was a Pichu-, _Pikachu rolled his eyes. He charged at Flareon and began to chant his name. Sparks began to crackle around Pikachu's body that soon turned into large amounts of electricity. It cloaked his whole body.

"Hmm…" Ember smirked. "Flareon use Flame Charge." Flareon, charging at Pikachu, cloaked her own body in burning flames. The distance between the two Pokemon was decreasing rapidly and soon both Pokemon collided with each other. A big explosion blew the two Pokemon backwards. Pikachu cried as he sailed through the air and landed in front of Red with his eyes closed. Flareon landed perfectly but dropped onto her knees.

"Pikachu!" Red cried as he ran to pick up his Pokemon. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes to see his worry trainer. Red smiled but faded when Pikachu closed his eyes again.

"That is some Pikachu, kid but my Flareon is still standing," Ember remarked and smiled. Red saw that Ember reminded him of someone but he can't put his finger on it. Flareon let out her last cry before dropping on the floor.

"I am impress kid. Your Pokemon defeated my Flareon which, unlucky for you, isn't my strongest Pokemon," Ember complimented Red's Pokemon. Red didn't feel good about one Pokemon has defeated most of his Pokemon.

"Well here we go, Magmar."

A Pokemon, which had the body structure like Charmander and it even had a fire on its tail, stood on the ground with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Fires like markings were all over his body and he opened up his eyes that had a burning fire as eyebrows.

"Magmar: the spitfire Pokemon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. This Pokemon lives near volcanoes," The Pokedex informed.

-"Yeah, I always bring hell to my opponent," Magmar grinned, smashed his fists together creating a small fire that soon disappeared.

_This Pokemon looks very strong but I can't give up now, _Red regained his confidence back.

"Charmander, standby for battle."

Charmander appeared with a brave face but soon got scared at his opponent's imitating glare.

_A Charmander…can't be help I guess, _Ember smirked. "Magmar give that kid's newt a taste of your Fire Punch."

"I am not a kid! Charmander, use Metal Claw," Red shouted Ember's words getting to him.

Charmander swiped his claw but Magmar swiftly dodged it and punched Charmander in the face with a fire coated fist. Charmander was sent sprawling on the ground.

"Magmar now use Confuse Ray," Ember calmly commanded, but his partner was losing his patience.

"Stop playing around and beat that kid!" Drake exploded with fury but Ember calmly wave him off with a single hand gesture.

Magmar formed a white ball in its hand and threw it at Charmander who was barely getting up. The white orb circled around Charmander. Charmander couldn't help but be drawn to the orb. When the white light disappeared, Charmander was left confused.

"Charmander, what's wrong" Red cried but Charmander soon was punching his face.

"Your Pokemon is confused which causes them to hurt themselves whenever you called out a move," Ember explained.

_I can't lose, _Red clenched a fist. Red hasn't felt more helpless in his entire life. He looked at his Charmander who stopped to look at Red with his light blue eyes.

"If you won't give up than I won't give up either. So Charmander get over you confusion and lets win this." Charmander smiled and shook his head with the status problem wearing off and soon a white light engulfed Charmander. He began to expand with a horn beginning to form on his head. When the light finished, a new Pokemon stood where Charmander was before. Red took out his Pokedex.

"Charmeleon: the Flame Pokemon. This Pokemon lashes out its tail to attack foes. When excited, this Pokemon may fire bluish-white flames."

As if on command, Charmeleon fired a blue flame from his mouth that scorched the grass in front of him. Charmeleon glared at Magmar with new power dwelling inside him.

"You also learned a new attack also," Red exclaimed as he looked at his Pokedex. He still was surprise by his Charmander evolving into a Charmeleon but he quickly shook of his shock.

"Charmeleon, with your new evolution, we will win this. Use Dragon Rage!" Red ordered.

Charmeleon puffed his chest up and released an attack that looked like a flamethrower but it was bluish-purple. Magmar braced the powerful attack and easily shook it off.

"You may have evolved but we will still win. Magmar, use Flamethrower."

"Dragon Rage, Charmeleon."

Magmar opened his mouth and fired a hot, red flame while Charmeleon fired his own blue fire. Both attacks collided with each other but Magmar's attack easily overtook it. Charmeleon was pushed back by the attack. A red glow soon enclosed Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, give them a powerful Ember attack," Red ordered.

-"Time to show you my true power,"- Charmeleon growled, firing a strong Ember attack. Magmar body became engulfed in the attack.

"We have you where we want," Red remarked.

"Don't be so sure," Ember said still calm. "Magmar, show them a real fire attack, Fire Blast." In the fire, Magmar raised his arms causing the fire to disappear and shot a fireball from his duck-like beak. The fire soon expanded to shape into a stick figure. Charmeleon cried in a pain as the fire attack engulfed him. The lizard-like Pokemon dropped onto the floor, with a dazed look.

-"No one can survive a Fire Blast attack from me. Even if they have a resistance to it,"- Magmar stated. He was then return back into the Pokeball.

"Finally you won, Ember. Why did you take your time? Boss will be angry if he found out you were goofing off by having a battle with this kid," Drake scolded Ember who seem nodded during his short lecture.

Red on the other hand was feeling very crushed that he lost so easily. _He totally crushed me. I never lost…_Red thought in dismay. He didn't notice Ember walk up to him.

"I take it that this is your first lost," Ember said, snapping Red out of sad state. "You feel crushed and angry. Like if someone had stabbed you in the back." Red slowly nodded his head. "Well, then use that anger to make yourself stronger. In life you can only grow if you have suffered pain on the way. My boss always says that you can't understand life until you have felt 'real pain'."

"Who is your leader? And why are you guys wearing those sweaters in this hot weather?" Red questioned him with hurt in his eyes.

"We don't have time for your Ember explanation," Drake exclaimed. "We are part of the organization that is called the 'Kuraisora'. Everyone will soon know us and we won't tell you anything our leader." Ember sighed at Drake's lack of patience.

"All I am saying kid is that use your anger to your advantage," Ember stated and took his leave with Drake. Red was left on the ground to dwell on his lost.

"Why were you helping that kid?" Drake muttered to Ember while they walked away. "We need to focus on finding items we need were ordered to do. Plus, you never have been so nice before." They disappeared into the cave that was the entrance of Mt. Moon.

Red was still on his knees with his newly evolved Charmeleon unconscious in his lap. A figure hoped from the tree and landed with a thud.

"Are they gone?" asked the figure. Red looked up and saw it was Ken the black belt who only uses his fists.

"Why were you hiding from them?" Red quietly asked not caring if he got an answer.

"Well you see…I was doing some special training before you get here and…" Ken trailed off when he saw Red squinted eyes making him sweat. "Ok, they looked scary and I hid up and that tree." Ken confessed.

_Well they were powerful…_Red sadly thought.

"You had guts to face him in a Pokemon battle. You may have lost but don't let that put you down," he tried to encourage Red. "You said you wanted everyone to know your name. If keep on sulking after every lost than you won't get close to your goal."

_He is right! I will not give up after this crushing defeat. I will not use my anger like Ember said and I will show him that anger is not only the way to become strong, _Red thought with his renewed confidence. He looked at his Charmeleon who began to wake up.

"Charmeleon are you ok?" Red asked.

-"Did you really have to ask?"- Charmeleon muttered.

"Don't worry, this will not put us down and we will keep on going," Red retorted.

"That's the spirit and I will help you by showing your Charmeleon the awesome move, Mega Punch," Ken offered, punching the air a few times.

"Thanks, so let's get you to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible." Charmeleon nodded and was returned back into his pokeball. He got up and left to the center with Ken following him.

Red didn't take long to get to the Pokemon Center and gave them to the kind Nurse Joy.

"I will take your pokemon and by any chance are you Red Ketchump," Nurse Joy asked putting the pokeballs on a metal tray.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?" Red gave the nurse a confused look.

"Your mother sent you a package," she replied taking out a small cardboard box under her desk.

"Thank you," Red thanked the nurse and took the box, eager to know what was inside. He ripped of the tape and pulled the top half off. In small pieces of foam, a brand new red PokeGear laid inside. The piece of technology opened up like a phone and the screen turned on to already show his mother's number has already been registered.

_Maybe I should call mom but I am going to use the video phone so I can see her face, _Red decided thinking it's been some time. He looked outside through the window and saw Ken practicing his punches for Red's training. He headed for the phone and called his Mom.

"Hi honey," Red's mother appeared on the screen on the first ring. "Where are you and have you received my gift?" Red grinned at seeing his mother's face again but this time not from the police station.

"I am in Cerulean City and I already got the PokeGear," Red replied and held up his red PokeGear.

"That's great! I also got one for myself," she happily said, holding up the same item as him but only it was pink. "Now we can keep in touch at all times and I can hear all about your victories." Red sighed when he heard the word 'Victories'. The gesture didn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong honey?"

"I lost my first match today and I lost badly," Red sighed.

"We all have to lose sometimes but that will make you learn and make you become a better trainer. By the way, who did you lose to if you don't mind me asking?" she gently asked.

"Well, it was a guy who looked about nineteen or twenty. He had spiky, black hair and a white hoodie that looked weird to me since who would wear a sweater at this time of year," Red described. His mom sounded very interesting in the description. Red went into more detail even as far as describing his lay back personality.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"I think it was Ember" he replied. The mother's eyes lit up when she heard that name. "What is it mom?"

"It can't be him or could it…," she mumbled so quietly that Red barely heard.

"What do you mean it could him? " Red asked getting very confused.

"Red, do you remember any distinctive face features?" She sternly asked which was scaring Red.

"Ahh…well now that I think about it…he had what look like a tattoo that was in the shape of a flame," Red remembered.

"No it can't believe it. That is his birthmark," she gasped.

"What is it Mom?!" Red shouted, not caring about the people staring at him since he wanted to know what his mother was thinking about.

"That guy, Ember, is your bother," She replied.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger, how I love these. Red found out he has a brother who is in this organization called the 'Kuraisora' which means Dark Sky in Japanese. Why I called it that? That will be cleared in the future. And what are the 'items' they were looking for and who is their leader? All good questions.**_

_**I also gave Red's new rival a cameo appearance. Anyone who can guess who it is will get a jug of Kool-Aid delivered by my bunny, Runny. Hint: he is from the anime and has a secret obsession to get stronger and so makes his pokemon miserable. **_

_**Red and Review please since I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. I will even take criticism because that will help me become a better write.**_

_**Revised 7/6/13: Minor grammar errors and cleared up some things. I also feel like adding Paul was a bit random but I'll work around that.**_


	8. The Opposite of Red

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**The Opposite of Red**

"What?" Red exclaimed, almost dropping the phone.

"He is your brother, Ember is your older brother," Red's mother repeated it to her son.

"That's impossible! I thought he was dead?" Red shouted causing some people to look at him.

"I thought he was dead, too. Judging by the description you gave me, he is definitely your brother," she sighed, and was silent for a moment. "…your brother and your father went on a journey together one time… eight years ago. On that day, a terrible accident happen at … and your father was found dead under a ruble of rocks. His body was found… but Ember's body wasn't found. He was pronounced dead also but I always had my doubts." She smiled sweetly after telling her son what happened.

Red frowned at first by then smiled as well. "So my big brother is still alive. That's great news and I can't wait to see him next time but I'm wondering why he didn't tell me in the first place?" Red wondered.

"Maybe he didn't recognize you, since it has been eight years since he last saw you. You were still a little toddler" she explained. Red thought that was the deal also.

"Well, Mom I got to go to get my pokemon from the nurse. Talk to you later. Bye, love you" Red finished his conversation.

"Bye honey, I love you too. And tell your brother I said hello if you see him and that he can come home anytime he wants." The screen went blank after she finished. Red stood there for a moment to take in on all he learned today.

"Sir, your pokemon are all healed up," informed Nurse Joy. Red absentmindly got up and received his pokemon.

_I think he knew because when I first came up to him, he jumped back as if he saw a ghost _Red thought, as he got his restored pokemon. He went outside and saw Ken, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Ken shouted his question, making Red cover his ears.

"I had to call my mom," Red replied, rubbing his ears as if it would make the pain go away.

"It's good to call your mother once in a while. In fact, I think I will call my mother after I teach your pokemon the awesome move, Mega Pawnch!" Ken remarked, punching the air with great force.

"Speaking of training, let's get right to it," Red said, getting excited. He took out a pokeball and pushed the button on the pokeball to release his newly evolved Charmeleon.

"Let's begin," Ken smirked, pounding his fist together.

In a few hours, Charmeleon had almost completely mastered the powerful move.

"One more time," Ken ordered Red's pokemon. Charmelon once again, slammed his glowing fist into a boulder near the pokemon center. The boulder was smashed into pieces when the glowing fist collided. "Good job," Ken praised the fire pokemon.

"That was great, Charmeleon," Red praised his starter, and looked of into the distance. A guy was crouching down as if he were looking for something in the grass. Red noticed that he was the trainer, who bumped into him earlier today. Red approached the trainer, leaving Ken and Charmeleon behind.

"...forced to get on my knees. I can't believe that I lost my badges. Me, Paul, lost a stupid case," the purple hair trainer muttered.

"Are these your badges," Red smiled, his hand outstretch with the badge case in hand. Paul turned around with an annoyed look on his face. He let his gaze fall onto the badge cage.

"Those are my badges!" Paul exclaimed, snatching the metal case from Red's hand. "So, you were trying to steal my badges. Typical for a weak trainer." Paul got up and gave Red a cold glare.

"Wh-what?" Red backed away, surprised by the turn of events. "I found them in the grass. I thought that I could give them to you, when I saw you again."

"Is that so? Then I challenge you to a pokemon battle," Paul challenged Red.

"I accept, and you will see that I don't need to steal other people's badges," Red shot back. The commotion caused a small crowd to form around them. The growing crowd were mainly residents of the city that were waiting to see some intense excitement.

"Hey! That's the trainer from Sinnoh," a guy in the crowd said.

"I heard that he is good. That other kid doesn't stand a chance," another remarked.

Ken and Charmeleon had to squeeze through the crowd, so they could get to Red.

"Hey, Red!" Ken called out to get the young trainer's attention. Red looked over and flashed a smile, but it didn't last for long. He turned back to the battle in hand.

"Murkrow, standby for battle," Paul shouted, not wasting a second as he threw a pokeball in the air.

"Pidgey, standby for battle," Red shouted at the same time as Paul. Red then realized something. "Hey, you copy the saying I always say when I released a pokemon."

"I believe it was you who copy my phrase," Paul barked back.

"Come on and battle!" A spectator in the crowd yelled.

"The match is over when a trainer wins two matches out of three," Paul stated his rules.

"Why two out three? Why can't we fight a full battle?" Red asked.

"I believe it is the best way for us to get to know each others battle strategy," Paul explained.

Red thought about it and figured it made some sense. He looked at the unfamiliar bird and took out his pokedex.

"Murkrow: the Darkness Pokemon. This pokemon attacks travelers lost on mountain paths. They lure travelers onto dark mountain trails, so they can later steal their items."

_-I missed stealing from people who were lost on the road-_ Murkrow thought as he remembered his past.

"Alright Pidgey, use Air Cutter," Red cried out his command first.

"Use Confuse Ray, Murkrow," Paul called out his command. Murkrow fired a white orb, and Pidgey attention was strangely drawn to it. The white orb circled around the small bird and when it disappeared, Pidgey was left confused.

"I starting to hate those attacks," Red gritted his teeth. Even thought it was confused, Pidgey brought his wings together. When he opened up his wings, barrage of v-shaped blades made of air were fire from the wings. Murkrow was slashed by the blades.

"Don't let that stop you. Give that pokemon a Wing Attack," Paul said. The black bird flew towards the confused Pidgey, and brought its wing to slam into Pidgey. The brown bird lost altitude and crashed into the ground.

"Pidgey get up. I know that you can do it" Red encouraged his pokemon.

"Pathetic, only a weak trainer will talk like that," Paul sneered. "Murkrow, end that bird's misery by using Faint Attack." Murkrow flew down and disappeared. He reappeared above of the struggling Pidgey. He kicked Pidgey right were it hurts.

"Pidgey!" Red cried in vain, as his pokemon was tossed to the side like ragged doll.

-_I am weak, and I am not good enough for Red_- Pidgey sadly thought before losing conscious on the ground.

"You did great out there, Pidgey," Red said, firing a red laser from his pokeball to the fallen bird.

"I thought you would have done better," Paul said and the whole time he had on a stern face. He returned his Murkrow back into the pokeball.

"I am not done yet," Red said, taking out another pokeball.

"I now you aren't done since this battle is near to being done yet. Elekid, standby for battle." A small, humanoid pokemon appeared on the field. The top of its head looked like an electric plug.

Red looked at his pokedex for any useful information.

"Elekid: the Electric Pokemon. It charges electricity by rapidly rotating its arms. The space between its horns is its weak spot but don't place your hand in there since you may get shock."

"Pikachu, Standby for battle," Red introduced his own electric pokemon. Pikachu appeared with a confident smile.

"How can a weak trainer, like you, have caught a Spiky-Eared Pikachu?" Paul asked. _And why send an Electric pokemon against another Electric Pokemon. Guess he is still a newbie trainerto know his Pokemon types._

"Maybe because I am not a weak trainer. Pikachu show them a powerful attack, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu obeyed Red, began to sprint to the walking power plug. Electricity completely coated Pikachu, but Paul didn't order a counter.

Paul waited until Pikachu was a short distance before issuing a command. "Elekid, use Protect" Elekid created a green transparent bubble around him that could stop almost any attacks. Pikachu collided with the protective shield, and was knocked back. Pikachu landed on his feet, but then cringed when he felt the recoil of the attack.

"Elekid, Thunder Punch," Paul coldly ordered. The little electric pokemon began to spin its left arm and electricity began to charge up in its fist. With its arm still rotating, Elekid ran at the electric rodent.

"Pikachu, intercept with a Mega Kick." Pikachu nodded and did a running start. He then jumped and extended his foot. His foot began to glow and headed towards the walking plug.

"Overpower the attack," Paul called out to his pokemon. Elekid hesitated but still obeyed. He stopped his arm from spinning and swung at the Mega Kick. Both attacks collided but Pikachu's attack overpowered Elekid's Thunder Punch.

-"Take that you electric plug,"- Pikachu shouted as he slammed his foot into Elekid's face.

Red smirked than he remembered that the weak spot between Elekid's two prongs. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail between the horns." Pikachu was confused but decided to trust his trainer. He coated his tail in a metal coating and twisted his body in midair to slam its attack into the weak spot. The hit knocked Elekid into the ground and did hefty damage to Elekid yet it still failed to make him faint.

"Elekid, knock that mouse with a Brick Break," Paul said with no emotion of his pokemon being hurt. The electric pokemon weakly lifted up his arm, and did a chopping motion. Pikachu was knocked off of Elekid's body. With the extra weight off its chest, Elekid got up.

_He still has some energy in him but he won't last _Red observed his tired pokemon. "Pikachu, one last Quick Attack will do it," Red said. Pikachu agreed andwas about to sprint, but his muscles locked up and fell on the ground. "What?...You're paralyzed?"

"My Elekid has the Static ability and when attacked by a physical attack, then there is chance that the pokemon my get paralyzed," Paul smirked, like if he planned it and probably did. "Hit while it's down. Brick Break." Elekid rushed at Pikachu, and raised its arm to bring down on the paralyzed rodent.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack. I know that you can do it," Red encouraged.

"Pathetic. How do you think words will help you win?" Paul coldly sneered. To Paul's surprise, Pikachu jumped at the electric pokemon. Tackling it to the ground, Elekid was knocked out.

"I think you owe me an apology," Red smirked.

"Stupid pokemon," Paul murmured, recalling his Elekid. "Pathetic for a pokemon." Paul muttered to his pokemon.

"Can't you praise your pokemon for once? They try there hardest for you, and you just insult them!" Red shouted, but Paul seemed unfazed.

"I don't care what you think," Paul barked back and sent another pokemon. This pokemon was one that one Red has never seen. It looked like a Turtle with a small twig on its head.

"What is that?" Red muttered as he took out his pokedex for the third time.

"Turtwig: the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. This pokemon hardens its shell when it drinks water. The leaf on its head wilts when it is thirsty." 

"I'm surprise that your pokedex can even identify Sinnoh pokemon," Paul remarked. "I am even more surprised that you even have a pokedex."

Red saw that as an insult and returned his pokemon. "Charmeleon, let's battle." The fire pokemon walked in front of his respective trainer.

"A Charmeleon… looks weak so let's go Turtwig. Power-up with Curse." A dark aura cloaked Turtwig as he got slower but in return got a boost in attack and defense.

"Charmeleon, start with a Dragon Rage." Charmeleon opened his mouth and a bluish-purplish flame fired at the little turtle. The powerful attack knocked Turtwig onto his back.

"Stop playing around and attack with Bite," Paul ordered. Turtwig rolled on to his feet and sprinted to his opponent or rather quikcly walked to the fire pokemon. Charmeleon smirked at the foe's sluggish movement.

"Hit it with an Ember," Red ordered, certain that he will win. Turtwig was his by a barrage of small fire balls that slowly brought its health even with its weakness to the attack. Once Turtwig was close to Charmeleon, he quickly lunged at Charmeleon. Catching him off guard with his quick movement, he bit down hard on Charmeleon's arm. The crushing power was enough to make the lizard shriek. He tried to shake of the turtle but its grip was powerful.

"Ugh…knock it off with a Mega Punch," Red ordered. With his free arm, Charmeleon slammed his glowing fist into Turtwig's face. The attack made Turtwig lose its grip and sent it flying backwards. Turtwig groaned at the punishment he has been through. A white glow enveloped Turtwig; two bushes grew on its back and it's body grew much larger. Paul's newly evolved Grotle stood proudly of in its new form.

"My task is accomplished," Paul smirked. A green glow surrounded Grotle and its bushes grew larger even larger due to its ability Overgrowth. "Grotle, Razor Leaf." Shaking its body, sharp leaves shot from Grotle's bushes. Charmeleon crossed his arms to block the leaves but was useless since the attacks still did a lot of damage. It was Charmeleon's turn to have his ability to activate.

_I guess the Bite did more damage than I thought _Red realized. "End the battle with an Ember attack."

"Grotle, Razor Leaf." Grotle shook his body while Charmeleon opened up his mouth. Both attacks collided but with Grotle's Curse boost, both attacks were evenly matched but a few managed to go through. The sharp leaves sliced through the fire and the Ember hit Grotle. Both attacks hit there mark and both pokemon fell unconscious.

"Well it's a tie since we fought three matches," Red scratched his head. Paul ignored him and returned his pokemon. Everyone in the crowd began to cheer for the great match, even thought it ended in a draw. "Hey, Paul." Red got Paul's attention. When Paul turned his head towards Red, Red said," Great match."

"Whatever," Paul muttered and left. The crowd all began to leave when Paul left.

"Amazing battle!" Ken exclaimed, and began to punch the air uncontrollably.

"Thanks," Red sweatdrop at the black belt's enthusiasm. He looked over to Paul's direction he left. _He treats his pokemon badly even though the y tried their best for him _Red thought , and then headed to the pokemon Center to heal his hurt pokemon.

Red released his pokemon team after they were all healed. All of his pokemon looked at there surroundings, except for a certain depressed bird.

-"Is it lunch time?"- Nidoran asked, jumping up and down with eagerness.

"Time to chow down," Red announced. After Ken left, Red decided it was lunch time for him and his team. He took out a canister with pokemon food from his pack. He turned towards his enthusiastic pokemon but then noticed his Pidgey.

_-I lost a lot of battles- _Pidgey grimaced.

"Hey, Pidgey what's wrong?" Red quietly asked his gloomy pokemon. Pidgey cocked his head to his trainer, but then turned away. Guilt filled up Pidgey to the point that he had to get away from his trainer. He quickly took off flying.

"Pidgey! Damn, return guys." Red returned his pokemon, thinking it will be better to chase Pidgey without a group of pokemon following him. He then gave chased after his escaped pokemon. The brown bird flapped his tiny wing towards the north of Cerulean City. He flew over a yellow bridge, which Red used to follow. Red ran passed through a couple that was kissing.

"Hey watch where your going buddy," the guy yelled, while shaking his fist at the running Red. Red ignored him and kept on running.

The heartbroken bird took a right and flew into a forest. Red was still following, but tripped over a small, pink pokemon. Red got a face full of forest dirt with a thud. He spat out dirt and turned around to see a Clefa.

"Hey! Watch where you're running," The Clefa scolded Red in English. Red nearly freaked out when he heard the pokemon talk. "What's wrong? Never seen a person accidently merge with a pokemon," the Clefa said.

"Umm..no ma'am ," Red nervously answered.

"It is sir to you, because I am Bill the greatest PokeManiac in the world," Bill introduced himself.

"You're Bill?" Red blinked in disbelief.

"Yes, I was accidently merged with a pokemon with a new machine I just made," Clefa explained the situation. "I can use you for help to…AHHHH!" Bill was cutoff by a giant bird, who snatched Bill with its large claws. Red looked up and realized what just happen. Not wasting a second, Red chased after the new foe.

"Don't worry Bill. I will save you!" Red shouted to Bill, who was franticly waving his tiny arms. Red ran than noticed a familiar bird cuddled up in a tree. Glad to see his Pidgey, Red called out to him. "Pidgey, I need your help. This Fearow snatched a pokemon and I need your help." Pidgey sneaked a peek over his wing, but turned away.

"Come on, Pidgey. You are not a worthless pokemon. My friend needs your help since I have no pokemon to chase after it," Red pleaded for Pidgey's help. The bird lifted its wing to stare at his ex-trainer.

_-Why is he asking me for help? Whatever pokemon it is, will probably just kick my butt to the curve _Pidgey sadly thought.

"Listen, I don't care if you lost the last battles. Don't blame yourself. It was my fault to, since I didn't know the opponent very well," Red tried to convinced Pidgey and it seemed to work.

_-He chose me to help him and by helping him will make me stronger. I promised my family that I will become strong and sitting around won't help me _Pidgey chirped happily and jumped onto Red's shoulder.

"Thanks Pidgey. Let's go," Red happily said. "The Fearow flew that way." Red pointed his finger at the direction of where the giant bird pokemon left. Pidgey nodded his head and took off in that direction. Red took off as well.

Pidgey looked around with its keen vision and soon caught site of a large brown bird with a pink spiked crest on its head. Pidgey tilted his body to head straight towards the Fearow.

"Please don't eat me," pleaded the little Clefa.

-"Shut up and hold still. So I can eat you,"- Fearow demanded, jabbing his beak at Clefa, but he kept on dodging.

-"Why don't you leave the pokemon alone,"- Pidgey yelled as he slammed his beak into the back of the Fearow. Fearow turned around to see his attacker and saw the tiny Pidgey.

-"You dare interrupt my lunch time,"- Fearow barked at Pidgey. He swung his wing but Pidgey skillfully dodged it.

-"You're going to have to go through me if you want to eat that guy,"- Pidgey retorted, though he was confused on why he was helping the Clefa.

Fearow launched at Pidgey with a Fury Attack. Jabbing its sharp beak at the Pidgey, Fearow try to stab Pidgey. Pidgey flapped side to side to try to avoid the attack. Fearow soon got fed up with missing and stopped.

-"Pesky bird, try to dodge this,"- Fearow shouted, and began to fly towards Pidgey. White streaks of light covered Fearow and than he disappeared at the last second. The large bird reappeared behind Pidgey, and slammed into surprised bird with good accuracy. Pidgey shrieked in pain, and dropped altitude. Pidgey saw the ground getting closer, but was caught by Fearow before he crashed into ground.

-"I don't like my food scrambled,"- Fearow explained his actions, flying back to his feeding cliff. Pidgey felt anger rise in him as he felt helpless. A white glow surrounded Pidgey and he grew larger. Fearow had to let go as Pidgey grew bigger and flew in front of the newly evolved pokemon.

-"I have finally evolved,"- Pidgeotto announced proudly. He admired his new body before he decided to try his new move that he learn through his evolution. He took off at an incredible speed and the white streaks surrounding his body, just like Fearow. He disappeared, confusing Fearow, and tackled Fearow from bellow.

-"Kch…You may have learn a new attack, but I am still stronger,"- Fearow grumbled, when he recovered himself from the attack.

Red entered the clearing and saw the Fearow fighting another pokemon that Red recognized as a Pidgeotto. _What's a Pidgeotto doing here…unless it's my Pidgey that evolved _Red decided to test his theory. "Hey Pidgeotto! It's me, Red," Red called out. Pidgeotto cocked his head and chirped in happiness.

-"Pay attention to me,"- Fearow huffed as he brought his wing down onto Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was sent spiraling to the ground and crashed.

"Pidgeotto, don't give up," Red encouraged. Struggling to get up, Pidgeotto looked at Red first then set gaze upon Fearow. Both pokemon were panting and one hit could finish off both of them. Pidgeotto took a deep breathe and shot through the sky. A white trail followed Pidgeotto as he headed towards Fearow. Fearow readied itself, and when Pidgeotto was in range, it swung a large brown wing. Pidgeotto was ready for the attack and avoided it by going up. After Fearow missed, Pidgeotto tackled Fearow from above. He collided into Fearow's chest, sending both falling down. The smaller bird spread his wings to catch air, while Fearow crashed into the ground, unconscious.

"Pidgeotto, you did it," Red cried out. Pidgeotto was tired but was then full of happiness. "Can you get Bill from the cliff?" Pidgeotto was at first confused, but then realized it must had been the Clefa that Red was talking about. He swiftly flew to the cliff.

"Now..how to get off?" Bill pondered, but then noticed Pidgeotto's presence. "Please don't eat me." Bill panicked, trying to look for a place to hide. Pidgeotto rolled his eyes and grabbed Clefa with his claws. He flew back to where Red was standing and dropped the pink pokemon on the floor.

"Are you alright, Bill?" Red asked Bill who was curled up in a small ball. Hearing Red's voice, Bill looked up and saw the young trainer.

"You saved me!" Bill cried happily.

"Actually, Pidgeotto saved you," Red gave credit to his Pidgeotto. "You really have changed."

-"It was nothing,"- Pidgeotto modestly said.

_And your appearance wasn't the only thing that changed_ Red thought. "Well take a long rest," Red said, holding up a pokeball and returned Pidgeotto.

"Well thanks kid. Now, I must go back to my lab. I could use your help," Bill said, and Red agreed.

At Bill's house, which was near a romantic place known as Cerulean Cape, Red watched as the little pokemon walked into a large chamber in a machine. When the doors closed, Red pushed a button on a laptop, like he was told to. Beeping could be heard from the chamber that Bill was in, and then a few lights flashed across a tube that connected Bill's chamber to another chamber. When the beeping stopped, the doors opened on the second metal chamber and a young man stepped out. He had brown hair and a blue collar shirt with a pair of slacks.

"It's good to be in my body," Bill sighed. He walked up to Red. "Thank you for helping me. I haven't introduced myself completely. I am Bill, the creator of the storage system, which helps trainers store pokemon."

""Well your welcome, Bill" Red responded.

"In order to thank you," Bill walked to a few boxes and pulled out a glass container. "I will like to give you this Pokemon egg." A teal colored egg with red spots, sat in on a pillow inside the glass container.

"An egg," Red blinked in disbelief.

"Yea, studies show that eggs hatch faster when it's around active pokemon. I got it from a friend who lives in Goldenrod," Bill explained, carefully handing it to Red. "It will help you on your Pokedex since it's a rare pokemon."

"Thanks Bill," Red said, he then left the house. _I can't just carry this around _Red thought. He decided to put it in his backpack. Moving stuff around, Red placed the case in his backpack. Red nearly fell down when he put on his backpack. "Dang, it got a lot heavier," Red muttered. "Well time to go challenge the gym leader." Red headed back to Cerulean City.

_**It has been a long time that I have updated. Sorry for that but it's because I got an extra hour of school added to make up for the days we missed when it snowed, also because of personal reasons that I was late. I am sorry to say that the next chapter will take time to finish.**_

_**A lot had happen since Red has challenged the Pewter City gym. He went to jail, got a two new pokemon, met Kuraisora, met Paul and had two pokemon evolve. I still got another pokemon to**_ _**evolve. The next chapter will be Red challenging the Cerulean Gym.**_

**Revised 5/3/12**


	9. A Refreshing Battle

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**A Refreshing Battle **

Red fixed the straps of his backpack, since he can't afford to have egg soup in his bag, and readied himself for his next match. Taking a deep breathe, Red pushed open the heavy double doors. The doors squeaked loudly, Red made a mental note to tell the gym leader to fix the doors, and a large pool greeted Red. Many people in bathing suits were swimming in the giant pool, which could have been as big as a football field, with many kinds of water type pokemon.

"Umm..excuse me?" Red nervously said, getting the swimmers attention. Seeing everyone's attention was upon him, Red continued," I am here to challenge the gym leader."

"That will be me," a red hair girl, who looked no older than Red, answered Red's request. She had on a white bathing suit and a large white coat that reached to her knees. Her flip flops sounded on the floor as she walked up to Red. "I am Misty! The Cerulean Gym Leader!"

"You're the gym leader," Red blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Got a problem?" Misty narrowed her eyes.

"Well for starters, you're a girl and you look about my age," Red pointed out. A comical vein popped out of the gym leader's forehead in frustration.

"Why you little punk! You come in here to just insult me!' Misty shouted, and she would have put Red in the hospital if it weren't for the other trainers that held her back. "Come over here kid, so I can't tear you apart!" Misty yelled at Red.

"This is very unprofessional for a gym leader," one of the swimmers said to Misty, holding her back as Misty waved her arms around.

_I starting to think that not all gym leaders will be as I expect them to be _Red sweat dropped.

Misty soon calmed down and looked at Red. "Lets see if you can beat me in a gym battle, kid," Misty said, making Red angry like Misty wanted.

"Okay and by the end of the day, that badge will be in my badge case," Red retorted.

"We will see," Misty smirked. "It will be a three on three. The battle will be over until all the pokemon on one side are unable to battle."

Red remembered the rules, since he was familiar with them, but something puzzled him. "But where will the match be held?" Red asked.

Misty smirked and snapped her fingers. All the swimmers in the pool immediately got out, like if the pool was contaminated with toxic waste. "We will battle in this pool and if you didn't know, I am an expert in water pokemon." Misty winked at Red and headed to her respective place.

Red was left dumbfounded that he had to fight in the pool, when he had now water pokemon. He than noticed a few circle platforms were floating on top of the pool for pokemon who couldn't swim. He headed to his side of the battlefield.

_So she uses water pokemon _Red thought. _It's a no brainer to who I'm going to use. _Red threw a pokeball while shouting," Pikachu, standby for battle!" The electric rodent landed on the floating platform. Pikachu was at first confused when he looked at his strange surroundings. He focused back on the battle, when he saw his opponent appear.

A brown star-shaped pokemon materialized in the water, stirring the water around him with its presence. The red core in the middle of the pokemon blinked to life as it waited for its first orders.

"Staryu, the star shape pokemon. As long as the core in the middle of its body is not destroyed than Staryu can reform, even if it has been cut into a thousand pieces." The pokedex informed Red in its usual robotic voice.

_Who makes the entries in the pokedex? _Red wondered. He shook his head and focused back on the battle. "Pikachu, let's try a Thunder Shock." Pikachu nodded in agreement and fired the weak electric attack.

"Staryu, dodge it," Misty ordered. The brown star-like pokemon submerged its whole body into the water, disappearing as it went deeper into the pool. The electricity hit the water and dispersed outwards, but wasn't strong enough to reach Staryu. "Use Water Gun to knock Pikachu off the platform."

Red gritted his teeth at how helpless his pokemon was. _That Staryu can attack from any direction so Pikachu must be alert _Red thought. Pikachu's ears twitched as it tried to listen for any sound. Behind the mouse pokemon, Staryu shot out of the water and fired a jet of water from the tip of one of its limbs. The water pushed the pikachu into the cold water. The water soaked Pikachu's fur coat, but he still tried to stay afloat. His head bobbed above the water as he struggled to stay above.

"We got it where we want it!" Misty shouted. "Rapid Spin now, Staryu."

Red smirked when he heard the gym leader call out her next attack. Misty noticed his grin, but ignored it. The staryu dived back into the water and began to spin very fast. It changed its direction to head straight at the swimming pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock," Red ordered when he saw the water pokemon was close enough. Misty realized her mistake, but was too late. Pikachu released electricity from his tiny body, and the electricity reached the water pokemon this time. Being a water type, Staryu stopped in its tracks and got double the damage from the attack.

"Staryu, get out of the water," Misty cried in vain. At first, Staryu didn't move, getting seriously electrocuted. Then, it used all of its strength to jump out of the water and landed on a platform that was nearby. Misty sighed in relief, knowing that she could have lost if Staryu was a second slower. "Good thing you learn this move, Recover."

"Recover?" Red said confused.

"It's a move that restores a pokemon's health," Misty explained.

"I shouldn't have underestimated her…" Red said under his breathe. "Pikachu, swim to one of the platforms." Pikachu began to kick his feet to propel himself to the moving platform. Since pikachus weren't made for swimming, Red's Pikachu had a hard time getting to his destination. Meanwhile, Misty's Staryu began to glow as it healed itself. By the time Pikachu was a foot away from the circular platform, Staryu was fully healed.

"Alright Staryu, use Swift on Pikachu," Misty ordered her next move. Staryu jumped in the air, and while spinning, fired many gold stars. The glittering stars pelted Pikachu with great accuracy. The stars that hit the water created small waves that pushed the platform farther from the mouse. Pikachu whimpered, when he saw his chance of being save get father away from.

"Now you can't escape," Misty declared, happy that she cornered the cocky trainer's pokemon. "Staryu, use Camouflage in the Water and hit pikachu with a Rapid Spin." The brown star jumped into the cool, fresh water in one mighty leap. Once its entire body was in the pool, Staryu's body disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Red wondered out loud.

"Staryu just camouflaged with its surroundings. That's why the move is called 'Camouflage'," Misty replied in a snobby tone.

_Now how do I know where the attack will come? _Red thought. _Huh? _Red noticed an unnatural disturbance in the water that looked like swirling water. He figured that it was Staryu that was causing the phenomenon. The swirling came close to the confused pikachu, and Red quicly reacted.

"Thunder Shock!" Red shouted. Pikachu didn't hesitate to think on the command, since Red is mostly right when he calls out an attack. And like the times before, Red didn't fail Pikachu as he shocked the invisible staryu that turned visible again. A charred staryu floated to the top of the pool, the light of its red core flickered until it turned off. Misty had to grit her teeth to stop herself from cursing, and returned her pokemon.

"You just got lucky with that attack," Misty said, which ticked off Red, since he used his observing skills. "My next pokemon will be more than enough for you." She threw another sphere that opened up to release her next pokemon. The laser shot out into the water. Red then saw a white fish with red markings jump out of the water. The pokemon looked beautiful as the water droplets glimmer around its body in the air. Red stared in awe, but then saw a deadly horn on the top of its head. The pokemon fell back into the water, making a big splash.

Red pointed his pokedex at the new pokemon.

"Goldeen. The horn of this goldfish pokemon can break the thickest glass in an aquarium. It can swim at the speeds of five knots."

_So its horn will be a problem _Red thought. He noticed that Pikachu had climbed onto a platform. He shook his fur to get rid of the water in his coat.

"We will start first. So Goldeen, use Supersonic," Misty ordered. Goldeen flapped her little fins to move quickly through the water.

"Pikachu, use Double Team to confuse them." Pikachu nodded in agreement. His body shimmered before splitting into three identical copies, spread around the small platform. Goldeen didn't know which one was the real pikachu, so she took a gamble. She leaped out of the water; her eyes locked on the pikachu standing on the left, and fired light blue circles, which contained high pitched frequencies, from her horn. The circles grew in size as they neared the mouse, but the move harmlessly passed through the fake pikachu and the copy disappeared. Goldeen fell back into the water, disappointed that her move failed.

"Don't worry Goldeen. Let's get all of them by turning the platform over," Misty said. Goldeen swam under the platform and slammed her horn into the hard plastic. This caused the platform to tip over and threw the pikachus into the water. The fake pikachus disappeared as it hit the water, leaving the real one open for attack in the water.

"Water Pulse," Misty ordered. Three rings of water were fired from Goldeen and the rings hit Pikachu, doing a good amount of damage.

"Pikachu, quick use Thunder Shock on Goldeen," Red ordered. Pikachu looked around as if he didn't know where he was in the first place.

"Pikachu got confuse by the secondary effect of Water Pulse," Misty explained to the Red about Pikachu's confusion.

Red suddenly realized how vulnerable Pikachu was right now. "Pikachu, snap out of it!" Red shouted in distress. The confused mouse looked around, as he didn't hear Red.

"How will that work?" Misty questioned Red's order. "Goldeen, now we can use Horn Attack." Goldeen rammed her horn into Pikachu with all of her strength. The blow sent Pikachu flying out of the water and roughly landed on the pavement in front of Red. His dazed look was enough to tell that he wasn't able to battle any more. He returned Pikachu, it while giving his thanks.

"Pidgeotto, standby for battle!" Red announced his flying pokemon into the air. _This will give me an advantage _Red smirked.

-"This shouldn't take long!"- Pidgeotto cried. Goldeen rolled her eyes at Pidgeotto's cockiness.

"Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace and watch out for Goldeen's Supersonic," Red said. Pidgeotto nodded and tucked in his wings. He went into a step dive, adjusting his course to hit the goldfish pokemon in the water. White streaks of light swirled around Pidgeotto's body as he gained speed.

"Goldeen, try a Supersonic," Misty said. Blue rings were fired at Pidgeotto form Goldeen's horn. The large bird slightly shifted to the right to avoid the incoming move. When he was a few feet above the clear water, he disappeared from sight and shortly appeared in the water. He slammed into the surprise goldeen. Goldeen twirled backwards in the pool and was stopped by the hard floor as she slammed into it. Pidgeotto managed to pull himself out of the water, but with the weight of the water trapped in his feathers, he soon fell onto a free floating platform.

-"The water is weighing me down,"- Pidgeotto muttered, standing up and shook his water to get rid of the excess water.

Goldeen soon recovered from the attack. She was determined to follow her last command, so she swam next to the platform that the Red's pokemon rested. She leaped straight out of the water and fired her Supersonic. The move managed to hit Pidgeotto this time, leaving him confused.

"Good job, Goldeen," Misty praised her pokemon. "Now use Water Pulse." With another leap, she got out of the water and fired large, blue rings of water at Pidgeotto. The ring seem like they were about to hit Pidgeotto, but at the last second, Pidgeotto stumbled to the right side. The attack barely grazed against his left wing, before hitting the water.

_Damn! His Pidgeotto must have Tangled Feet as its ability _Misty blinked in disbelief. She looked at Red and noticed he had a confused look on his face. _And by the looks of it, I bet he didn't even know that his pokemon had that ability._

Red observed his pidgeotto, who was stumbling around like a metapod with legs. _It will be funny to see a metapod with legs _Red smirked, imagining his crazy idea.

"Goldeen, knock that bird into the water with a Horn Attack," Misty called out, which caused Red to snap out of his thoughts. The water pokemon raced through water, and then gracefully jumped out with her horn aimed at pidgeotto. Pidgeotto stumbled to the right, dodging the attack completely. Goldeen fell back into the water.

"Great dodge, Pidgeotto," Red said. Pidgeotto shook his head and soon regain his senses. "Guess the confusion wears off. Well Pidgeotto, Air Cutter." With one final shake to get rid of water, Pidgeotto took off in the air. Getting a better aim, Pidgeotto brought his wings together. When he opened up his wings, v-shaped blades were fired at Goldeen. The blades easily sliced through the water, and slashed at Goldeen's body. After the attack, Goldeen seem as she wouldn't be able to take another hit.

_This might be my last attack so I better make it count _Misty thought. "Goldeen, use Aqua Tail." Goldeen sensed the urgency in her trainer's voice and knew she must complete this task. She began by swimming in circles, and by using her momentum she gained from swimming, she went upward and shot out of the water. Going higher than she normally did, she got in level with a shocked pidgeotto. Water began to form around her tail, the water swirled around the tail fin like a small tornado. Before Pidgeotto could act, Goldeen flipped forward and brought the tail down on his head. The force of the attack was so great that it sent Pidgeotto falling.

"Pidgeotto, regain your balance and use Wing Attack," Red immediately ordered. Pidgeotto caught himself from falling into pool, and angled his body to head towards the falling goldeen. Not being able to do anything, Goldeen fully took the blow from Pidgeotto's Wing Attack. Goldeen was sent into the water and shortly floated to the top with swirls in her eyes.

"Take a long rest," Misty said, as she returned the water pokemon back into its pokeball.

"That Goldeen was well trained," Red complimented. He returned his Pidgeotto, because he saw that he looked tired.

"Thanks, but my next pokemon is my strongest and won't go down easily." As she finished her last sentence, a pokemon that resembled Staryu appeared on the platform only that it was bigger and had more limbs than Staryu. Most of its body was a light purple, but had the same core as Staryu.

"Starmie, the mysterious pokemon. The core can glow in seven different colors, which people think it uses to communicate."

_The Pokedex keep on giving weirder and weirder information. Why is it called the 'Mysterious Pokemon'? _Red thought. _Well I can't use Charmeleon, since he has a type disadvantage. Might as well give my new pokemon a shot at his first gym battle. _

"Nidoran, standby for battle!" Nidoran landed on a platform. He looked around to see his surroundings. He became nervous at first, but put on a brave face when he noticed this was in an important battle.

"Not very often I see a trainer use a Nidoran in a gym battle," Misty remarked. "Let's see if it can handle an Ice Beam." On command, a light blue beam fired from the center of Starmie's core. The beam strikes Nidoran making him grunt. Ice began to form on his body but it soon broke after the attack was done.

_A powerful move like Ice Beam could pose as a big problem _Red thought. "Nidoran, use Amnesia to boost your special defenses."

-"Well I need the boost,"- Nidoran muttered. He temporary forgot part of his memory and in return, gained special defense.

"Never seen a Nidoran that knows Amnesia. Well, lets get physical, Starmie. Rapid Spin," Misty ordered. The back part of Starmie's body slowly began to rotate. With the two limbs that were station on the ground, it jumped into the air and turned its body horizontal. All of its body soon began to rapidly spin, flying over the water.

Red noticed a platform that has floated close to where Nidoran was standing. "Jump to the other platform," Red called out. Nidoran noticed the platform and makes a leap before starmie can hit him. He successfully landed on the plastic circle and heard a splashing noise behind him. He turned around to see the star-shape pokemon to jump out of the water and land to the platform that nidoran was standing on before.

_-That was to close-_ Nidoran thought. _–What is this tingly feeling…!- _A familiar white glow surrounded his body. He grew larger and when the glowing stop, a fully evolved Nidorino proudly stood. _–Ha! With this new form, I can get all the ladies know _Nidoran thought, his body may have changed but his mind hasn't changed.

"Another of my pokemon evolved," Red muttered, taking his pokedex.

"Nidorino, the horn on its head is stronger than diamond and oozes out a powerful poison. It is easy to anger, and the barbs on its back bristle up to challenge a foe with all of its might."

_This changes everything _Red thought. "Nidoran, Focus Energy now."

"Don..don't let it, Starmie. Use Water Gun," Misty stuttered, surprised by nidoran's evolution. Nidorino was first to act by closing his eyes to focus his mind and getting a better aim for a pokemon's weak spot. His face was then hit by a blast of water, but thanks to the Amnesia, he barely felt it.

"Horn Attack, Nidorino," Red ordered. Nidoran pushed back against the high pressure water, and jumped to the platform that starmie stood on.

"Ice Beam!" Misty shouted in distress. _Am I…panicking? _Misty grimaced.

Starmie stopped its water attack, allowing Nidorino to advance, but was hit with a powerful light blue beam. Ignoring the cold, Nidoran jumped and jabbed his horn into the red gem of Starmie's body. Striking a critical hit, Starmie collapsed on its back. The light of the red gem slowly faded away.

Stunned by her lost, Misty stood there flabbergasted. She didn't even remember to return her pokemon, until one of the swimmers told her to. She sighed as she returned her Starmie. She grumbled under her breathe as she made her way towards Red. Red was bent down, congratulating his pokemon.

"Well you beat me," Misty muttered. She fumbled a bit as she got something from her pocket. She took out a metal object in the shape of a water droplet or a tear droplet. She handed to Red, who gladly took it.

"The TM as well," a male swimmer added, as he gave the water gym leader a blue disc. Misty took it from him and gave it Red as well. She then noticed Red's Pokegear on his belt.

"Let's trade numbers so I can call," she offered, fumbling with her fingers.

"Yea… get my number," Red narrowed his eyes, as he smirked.

"No! It's not like that," Misty raised her arms in defense, getting red as a tomato berry. "So we can a rematch when I call you. But you don't have to-."

"Fine," Red replied. He took his Pokegear and held up to Misty's Pokegear, who also held her blue Pokegear up. Red pushed a button and the Pokegears registered each others number like that.

"Next time, I will beat you," Misty hissed. She turned around and walked away, with the other trainers following her.

"Well another Badge closer to the Pokemon League," Red said, holding the badge in the air to see it glint in the buildings lights. He left the gym afterwards, with Nidorino following close behind. When Red walked out, he felt something moved in his backpack.

"Huh?" Red said. Nidorino gave him a confused look. "I think I felt something move in my backpack, but it must be my imagination." Red put that aside and continued on walking.

* * *

_**Another chapter done! Sorry for the late update, since I have EOCT this week. Well, Red won his second badge and had another of his pokemon evolve. Most of his pokemon has evolved in the last three chapters. I think I was kind of in a rush to have them evolve. I was going to have Nidorino evolve in the next chapter, but in the next chapter Red will catch a new pokemon. The next pokemon that Red catches will probably seem random, so please bear with me. And what is inside the egg? Take a guess. You will probably find out in three chapters. **_

_**I am trying to get better with my grammar so please correct me on anything you see wrong. I don't use upper case letters to begin a pokemon's name, since it is incorrect. I tried my best to describe stuff, so review to point anything wrong. Don't worry, I can take it.**_

_**One thing that got my attention was the Pokedex entries. Who makes them anyways? You will see me in the future make up my own Pokedex entries, because I can be more creative. Like, I will make up a legend or myth for a particular pokemon during my story.**_

_**One thing I want to say is that pokemon speech has –these dashes - around there speech or thoughts. I like for people to see what the pokemon are thinking and maybe I will make a chapter of only the pokemon and no humans. **_

_**As for the name of the chapter, I was kind of thirsty so I made it to quench my thirst. This chapter had me drooling, since it was a hot day and the battle was in a cool, wet place.**_

_**This was a long author's note, but thanks for reading and please review. I have more people that favorite this story than reviews. So just write a review, even to just say Hi. **_


	10. Don't Bite More Than You Can Chew

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**Don't Bite More Than You Can Chew**

Red stepped into the cool morning breeze. The grass was still wet as Red stepped on them under his red sneakers. He took a deep breathe in and felt great to be outside. He was feeling good since he had the most important meal of the day, breakfast.

"Today is an awesome day to continue my journey," Red remarked. "I will have to go south to get to Saffron city, which has the gym closest to here." Red looked towards a path that lead out of the city as he spoke. He then noticed a young girl was staring at him. Her slowpoke, which was lying next to her, let out a loud yawn.

"Who are you talking to, mister?" the girl asked Red.

"Uhh…to the egg in my backpack. They like it when you talk to them," Red lied. The girl just shrugged and walked away from the Red, who she thought was crazy, with her slowpoke trotting behind her.

"That was awkward, but I can't let this ruin my day. Time to go…and I'm talking to myself again," Red sighed, and went to the path that he was looking at earlier. His hat blocked most of the sunrays as he got on the path. It was fairly quiet, with a few wild pokemon scampering around.

While Red walked on Route 5, a young boy was looking at Red with curious eyes. He fixed his blue baseball cap and crept in the tall grass to provide cover. When he saw Red bend over to tie his shoes that came undone, the youngster jumped out of the grass.

"Shorts are Awesome!" he shouted as he landed on top of Red. Red fell flat on his face when the extra weight landed on his shoulders. Red got a mouth full of dirt and immediately spat out the dirt. The boy jumped off of Red and landed directly in front of the fallen boy.

"I challenge you to a battle," he shouted, waving a pokeball in the air. Red slowly picked himself up, and quickly grabbed his backpack from his back. Unzipping the bag, Red took out a glass case with a brown, circular object inside.

"The egg is still safe," Red sighed as he put the case back into his backpack. "You got to be more careful, kid." Red carefully slung the yellow bag unto his back.

"I have a name Rookie," the young boy smirked. "My name is Kevin and you should remember it because I am part of the 'Boy's Shorts Club' or BSC for short."

"You are in a club that is for short boys?" Red asked, scratching his head. Kevin puffed up his cheeks before answering.

"It's a club for boys that like to wear cool shorts, like mine," he retorted, pointing to his yellow shorts.

"That's kind of weird for a club," Red remarked.

"You will not insult the Boy's Short Club, Spanter," Kevin yelled back.

"Spanter?" Red lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's what we called boys that wear pants," Kevin explained. "So how bout a battle, Spanter." He shoved his pokeball into Red's face and pulled back.

"My name is Red and I will show you some manners," Red said, plucking a pokeball from his belt. "Nidorino, standby for battle." Red's pink pokemon appeared before him and a purple rat soon appeared.

"My Rattata will defeat your weak pokemon," Kevin retorted, jumping up and down.

"We will see. Nidorino, Rock Slide," Red commanded. Nidorino got onto his hind legs and slammed his front feet in to the ground. Large chunks of rocks came loose and were fired at the small rat. The rocks crashed on top of Rattata, letting a loud squeal.

_Good thing I used that TM on Nidorino _Red thought. Red smirked, thinking that he won the battle, but to his surprise, Rattata squirm out of the rocks. His body was covered in bruises and scratches, but was still ready for more.

"My Rattata is very sturdy," Kevin smirked. "Rattata, Endeavor." Red stared in shock, when he heard the attack being called. A harsh, red aura surrounded rattata's body. The purple rat broke into a sprint and tackled Nidorino. After knocking Nidorino down with a powerful attack, Rattata got of him and ran back to his side of the field.

-"That was very painful,"- Nidorino grumbled as he slowly got on his feet. He now had the same amount of damage as Rattata has thanks to Endeavor. He ignored the pain that was coursing through his body.

"Now let's finish with a Quick Attack," Kevin ordered, pointing his index finger at the weak nidorino. Kevin's Rattata crouched down, getting ready to take off. When he was about to run, the small rat let out a squeak before falling on the ground unconscious. Kevin gaped in horror as he saw his pokemon faint. He shook his head to regain his cool and pointed his finger at Red. "You are very smart. You knew I was going to attack physically, so you let me attack. You also knew that I didn't know that your nidorino had the ability Poison Point. You were planning this from the beginning."

Red didn't understand what the boy with an obsession with shorts said, but he went along with it. "Of course, that was my plan," Red lied for the second time this morning.

"You're good at battling. You might be good enough to defeat the monster of the Underground Path," Kevin remarked, returning his beaten up Rattata.

"A monster?" Red said his comment more like a question. Red returned his weak nidorino for some rest.

"Yea, it's a monster that is attacking trainers that use the Underground Path," Kevin informed Red. "Well I got to go to the pokemon center. Later, Spanter." Kevin took off after his last comment; heading towards Cerulean City, which was where Red came from.

"Monster," Red mumbled, but then chuckled to himself. He continued his way down the route, when he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. Red stopped to listen. Another bush rustled, and it came from behind him. Red quickly turned around, but sees nothing.

"There is no such thing as monsters," Red quietly said to himself. To his right a couple of small bushes move, and Red caught the glimpse of a small, blue thing dashed from the bushes to behind a large tree. Red, being the curious type, walked up to the large oak tree that he saw the creature run behind. He stepped into the grass, grabbed the bark of the tree and slowly poked his head out of the side of the tree. Everything seemed normal, except for a small hole that stood next to a large boulder with a huge chunk taken out of it.

_What pokemon could have done this?_ Red thought bewildered. Either a giant ekans got hungry and bit the rock, which looked like an egg, or a rock-eating monster really exists. Red slowly retreated his head behind the tree and took a few steps back, until he felt the crunching feeling of dirt under his feet, Red stopped_. No! There is no such thing as monsters_. He decided to forget what he saw and continued his way towards Saffron City.

After fighting some trainers in his way, Red soon got to a building that was in way of getting to Saffron City. He went through the large glass door and was greeted with refreshing, cool air. The air condition room felt good on his skin, since outside it began to get hot during the afternoon. Looking around, the trainer saw a couch with a couple magazines on top of a coffee table. He didn't know what the purpose was for furniture, but he didn't thought on it much. He saw another pair of doors across the room and moved his legs to move forward.

"Hold it," an unfamiliar voice stopped Red, before he even got halfway to the other door. Red turned his head to the source of the voice. A man, who looked in his twenties, stood behind a large desk and had on a red bellhop man uniform. His red bell hat bobbed around on his head as he stood up to his full height. "You can't go to Saffron City," The man proclaimed.

"Why can't I?" Red asked.

"I was ordered it was strictly off limits and to not let anyone enter," the man replied, fixing his fancy hat with a white gloved hand.

Red wasn't going to let a man in a funny suit stop him from getting his next badge. So he did the only thing he could, which was to ignore the man and continued to walk towards the exit.

"I told you not to go," the man muttered, pressing a button that was hidden under his desk. Two muscular pokemon immediately reacted to the emergency button, by appearing out of nowhere and ran in front Red. "This is the last time that I will tell you this. Please get out." The two machokes glared at Red, but Red didn't stir. He reached out to get a pokeball from his belt, but two pairs of strong hands grabbed him.

"I warned you," the man told Red. Red was taken back to the way he came from and the strong pokemon threw him outside. Red twisted around in midair and fell on his stomach, sliding across the dirt road. He slowly came to a painful stop and he heard the sound of a door closing.

"Who does he think he is? The pokemon champion," Red spat dirt that entered his mouth. Red opened his eyes, when he noticed that he had them closed the whole time. When he opened his eyes, he saw the glass container, which contained the egg, rolling away. The container was headed towards the woods nearby. Red grunted when he got up and ran after it. The container kept on rolling until it rolled into bush and got caught in the tangled branches. Red quickly saw it and grabbed it. He checked the egg for any damage.

_No damage? This egg is very sturdy_ Red thought. He safely put the egg back into his bookback. While he was slipping his bag, the bush, the one that Red retrieved the egg, began to move back and forth. This startled Red making him jump back. The bush then began to violently shake, making Red nervous. He sent out his Pikachu. Pikachu appeared in front of the moving bush.

"Pikachu, there is something in the bushes," Red informed Pikachu. _Or the Bush is a pokemon _Red thought. Pikachu nodded and glared at the moving bush. Pecha berries littered the bush, but they still didn't look ripe, yet. The bush came to sudden halt and Red shouted, "Now!" pointing at the bush that moved.

-"Take this moving bush!"- Pikachu shouted as he fired a Thunder Shock. The electric attack shocked the bush, and stopped after a few seconds. Tension began to build up in the air as Red and Pikachu watched the bush. No movement came from the bush for the exception of a few burned berries falling off the bush. Pikachu relaxed his muscles thinking that he defeated the pokemon and turned around to give his trainer a thumbs up. Letting his guard down, a large blue flame fired from the bush and threw Pikachu into a tree.

_That was a Dragon Rage _Red noticed the attack. "Pikachu are you ok?" Red asked. Pikachu slowly peeled himself off the tree like a sticker being pulled off the wall. He landed near the base of the tree and turned to the bush that attacked him.

-"How could you ask that question when I just got my ass kick by a stupid bush?"- Pikachu angrily shouted at his trainer. Another shockwave was fired from bush and this one engulfed Pikachu. This was too much for Pikachu and he fainted on the spot.

"That was a good try," Red said returning his pokemon. "Charmeleon, standby for battle." The fire lizard was released and he had a smug smile on his face.

-"Who is my opponent?"- Charmeleon asked, scanning for anyone that will be a good opponent.

"Charmeleon, our target is that bush right there," Red pointed his finger at the plant that has caused his misery. "Don't underestimate it. That is one strong bush."

"Or maybe the enemy is hiding in the bush," Charmeleon sigh, breathing out a puff of smoke. He crouched down, having formed a plan in his head, and broke into a sprint. His claws were lowered as a metallic sheen covered his claws.

"What are you doing? Going in close combat will…" Red trailed off when he figured his pokemon's plan. In a blink of an eye, Charmeleon slashed at the bush with his Metal Claw. Shredding the bush into pieces, Charmeleon found a hole in the middle. He peered into it but could barely see anything due to the darkness even though he had excellent vision in the dark. Out of nowhere a Dragon Rage hit Charmeleon's right side and was sent sprawling on the ground.

-"Come out you coward!"- Charmeleon yelled, getting up. Ignoring the pain in his right side, Charmeleon got up and glared in the direction where the attack came from. Another bush was standing there, only this one had Oran berries growing on it. The fire pokemon began to build up fire in his mouth and released it. The Ember attack was intercepted by a Dragon Rage. The fire began to push back at the blue flames. Charmeleon was doing well, until he felt a sharp pain in the side of body. This made him lose his concentration and the Dragon Rage overpowered his attack. Dragon Rage did massive damage to charmeleon and nearly knocked him out.

"Charmeleon, don't do anything you will regret," Red warned his pokemon when he saw the anger in Charmeleon's eyes. Charmeleon paid no attention to Red's comment and a red glow surrounded him. With his new power, charmeleon began to form a powerful fire attack in his mouth. Something popped out beneath Charmeleon's feet and a blue blur slammed its head into Charmeleon's stomach. As fast as it appeared, it disappeared back into the hole it made. Clutching his stomach, Charmeleon fell forward knocked out.

"Damn this," Red cursed under his breathe. He returned his starter pokemon._ If this pokemon could defeat my Charmeleon then it must be strong. Now I MUST catch it! _Red thought as he returned. He absentmindedly got a pokeball and threw it. His weak nidorino materialized, trying his hardest to stand up.

-"Why am I sent out since I am still weak?"- Nidorino asked, looking around.

Red soon realized his mistake. "Sorry Nidorino, I wasn't thinking. I better get you in your pokeball before-." A Dragon Rage knock out nidorino before Red could return him. _Now I need to return you _Red thought. He put Nidorino back in his pokeball and sent Pidgeotto in his place.

"Pidgeotto, let's attack that bush…wait his over there now…now he is over there." Red pointed to every bush that moved and it soon confused Pidgeotto. "Just use Aerial Ace, since it heightens your accuracy." Pidgeotto flap his wings and went into a steep dive. White streaks of light formed around him as he headed to a bush. His increase accuracy helped him pinpoint where the enemy is. Flying into the bush, branches scratching Pidgeotto's body, he flew straight into the hole. His body was big and got stuck with his lower body outside and his upper body inside the hole.

-"What the? I just saw him in here and he escaped,"- Pidgeotto struggled to get out. He started to squirm but to no avail.

-"What are you doing in my hole?"- A voice asked somewhere in the tunnel and startled Pidgeotto. –"I will help you get out. Dragon Rage!"-

-"Wait! I can…"- Pidgeotto stared in horror as he saw blue flames coming towards him.

"Pidgeotto are you okay in there?" Red asked, getting worry that his pokemon hasn't come out of the bush. Red then heard a huge explosion in the bush, and then saw his flying pokemon being shot in the air. Pidgeotto soon fell on the forest floor with swirls in his eyes.

"So you also got knocked out," Red sighed. _Well I guess this is my cue to leave _Red thought, slowly beginning to back away. After taking a few steps back, something underground began to tunnel towards Red. A blue fin pooped out of ground, like a shark's fin in the sea, and easily sliced through the dirt.

_Now it's time to runaway _Red thought, spinning around to start running. The unknown creature sped up to keep up with Red. Red got on the path again and changed his course to head towards Cerulean City. Red looked back and could see the dirt lifting a little when the fin went through it. This could mean that the creature was small or it had long fin and the real creature was deeper underground. He turned back to his destination and saw two young boys in his way.

"Watch out kids!" Red shouted as he cut through them. The boys back away when they saw Red and gawked at the blue shark fin as it passed by them.

"That was weird," one of the boys said.

"Must be some rookie trainer who can't control his pokemon," the other boy suggested.

Red felt relieved when he caught sight of the city. He didn't notice that he slowed down, which was an opportunity for the unknown creature to strike. It slammed its fin into the back of Red's foot, which caused Red to fall backwards, and kept on going.

"Why am I always falling today?" Red grunted in pain. Lying down, he looked in the ground in front of him and saw the creature was making a u-turn. Red let out a cry as crossed his arms in front of his eyes, even though it would be useless. He waited for the creature to tear him apart, but it never came.

Red slowly lowered his arms and saw the creature was heading towards an apple that might have fallen of a tree. When it was very close to the fruit, the apple in second disappeared underground.

_It ate an apple in a second_ Red thought in disbelief. _Wait! I can distract it by throwing fruit at it and it can give me enough time to escape. _Red raised his legs in the air and used his hands and upper body to propel his body into the air. He perfectly landed on his feet and did the stunt like Jackie Chan would do it. He thought people who would saw him do the stunt, they would have think he was badass, but sadly no one was around. He reached into his bookback with right hand and pulled out a large, juicy apple. He winded up to get ready to throw the apple.

"Go get it you…shark fin?" Red lamely said, and threw the apple as far as he can. The creature soon began to follow the fruit like moths are attracted to a light bulb. Red took advantage of this and began to run towards the city. He made to the entrance to the city in less than a minute, and when he turned around he didn't see any shark fins slicing through the dirt. He then proceeded to go to the pokemon center to heal up his pokemon.

Upon entering the pokemon center, Red went straight to the main desk. Nurse Joy was at the desk and ready to help him.

"I will like to heal my pokemon," Red kindly said, and remembered about his egg. He took out the container and handed it to the nurse. "Can you also check on this egg? I had a pretty nasty fall on my way in." Red sheepishly asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Will do," Nurse Joy replied, giving the container to her helper, Chansey. "Will be back in a moment." With that said, she left with the tray with pokeballs and her pokemon following with the egg.

Red took a seat in the waiting area. He sighed and then took out his Pokedex. _Wait a minute! Why didn't I use the pokedex to see what kind of pokemon that was? _Red mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that sooner. He got into the search section of the pokedex and tried to look for the pokemon that he encountered. He spent a few minutes looking, but he didn't get any matches, which frustrated him.

"Sir!" Nurse Joy called from her desk. Red got up and went to the desk. Nurse Joy placed the pokeballs on the desk and Chansey carefully put the egg on the desk. "Your pokemon are all healed up and your egg is in perfect health. I do want to now how your pokemon got in the bad state they were?"

"Well…we got attack by this creature that was hiding in the bush. And Allofmypokemonwerefightingand-." Nurse Joy cut Red because he starting to talk too fast.

"I think I know what attacked you. It's the Monster of the Underground Tunnel," Joy guessed and Red nodded. "I have been getting a lot of trainers that have been talking about that creature. The sightings started like a week ago."

"Did anything strange happen last week?" Red asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happen…" Nurse Joy tried to remember anything strange. "It began with a few sightings in the Underground Path and soon attacks have been reported from a strange creature."

"Well thanks for healing my pokemon," Red thanked the nurse.

"No need to thank me. It's my job after all," Nurse Joy shrugged off the comment. Red nodded and left the center.

* * *

Red wandered around in the woods, searching for the 'monster' that attacked him. He decided to look in the forest, since it was where he was attacked first.

"Now where should I look first to find this monster?" Red asked himself.

"Ahh its back! The Underground Path Monster is back! It ate my donut!" voices shouted from deep in woods. A group of people who looked like trainers, Because they had pokeballs on their belts, were running away from something. They ran right pass Red, not paying a bit of attention to the young trainer.

_Guess I know where to look know_ Red sweatdrop. He easily traced the steps of the trainers that ran away. Red could see the trampled plants and uneven dirt left behind after the group's stampede. The path led him to a small shack in the middle of the forest. The door was left open, so Red walked in.

To his surprise, the room was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. In the middle of the place were a set of stairs that led underground, which Red thought was the Underground Path. He then heard the sounds of someone sobbing. He scanned the place and then saw a young girl, in yellow dress, the corner of the room, who was sitting down and crying.

Red crouched in front of the young girl. "What are you still in here? It's not safe in here." The girl stopped her sobs and looked to Red. She whimpered a bit, as a few tears fell from here eyes.

"The monster is down there and it took my favorite Nidoran DOLL!" the girl began to wail again and louder this time.

"Don't worry I will get for you," Red assured the girl. She stopped again and looked up to Red. Red stood up and began to descend down the stairs.

"The monster is going to eat him," she muttered.

Red took the last step and looked at his surroundings. The room was as long as the eye could see and the lights above were flickering, which gave the tunnel an ominous feeling. The floor below was basically wood and on the wood walls was covered in holes. Many holes littered the sides of the tunnel and all were big enough for his Nidorino to crawl inside.

"What the hel-," Red was cut off by the sound of something digging underneath him. Red jumped back in time, when a blue creature jumped out. Red sent out his Charmeleon to fight it. The lights flickered of,f but soon came back on. In front of Red and Charmeleon, a small blue pokemon with a large fin on its back stood on two short legs. Its mouth took up most of its body gave it the look of a fierce pokemon, but the look in its eyes were those of a jolly pokemon.

"You're the one that caused me a whole lot of trouble. I thought you will be bigger," Red exclaimed, taking out his pokedex.

"Gible, land shark pokemon. It lives in the deep caves of Sinnoh. It hides in holes on the side of the cave and attack any wandering prey. They are usually very playful and won't attack trainers, unlike other violent dragon pokemon. "

"Land Shark…suits you well but it says here that you are from Sinnoh. Why are in Kanto?" Red asked Gible, knowing he won't get an answer.

-"You came to play with me?"- Gible asked in a jolly tone, not noticing the hostile looks that Charmeleon was giving him.

-"You attack me while you were hiding. You coward,"- Charmeleon hissed, though the gible didn't paid attention.

"Take it down with Dragon Rage, Charmeleon," Red cried. Charmeleon was more than glad to comply with Red's command. He fired his Dragon Rage that successfully hit its target. Gible was sent flying backwards and landed far away. "Now get in close with a Mega Punch."

Gible hopped back onto his feet, but his face was met with a powerful punch. The fire lizard smirked when he saw the tiny dragon pokemon slam into a wall. Gible slowly regain his posture, and put on his best mean face.

-"You hurt me and now you must pay!"- Gible shouted, flailing his tiny arms, which made him look ridiculous. He jumped at charmeleon and then clamped his giant mouth on the lizard's head.

"That was Bite," Red shouted. Charmeleon tried his best to pry off the gible of his head.

-"Thanks for stating the obvious,"- Charmeleon muttered, but went he took in a whiff of air; he found a new reason to quickly get the gible of his head. –"Your breathe smells like rotten berries! Haven't you heard of yache berries."- The smell in gible's mouth was so strong; Charmeleon thought he was going to pass out.

"Just fire a Dagon Rage," Red shouted. Charmeleon mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner. He released his dragon type attack at point blank range and Gible let go of his tight grasp.

"I got you now," Red announced and threw a Great Ball. The pokeball snapped open and sucked in the troublesome pokemon. The pokeball rolled around as Gible tried to escape. It was about roll into a hole but it abruptly stopped at the edge of the hole. Red grabbed the pokeball and threw it in the air to celebrate his victory. "We got a gible that is very rare in Kanto and I don't know what's it doing here, but I don't care!"

Red then got sight of a small, blue plush toy in one of the many holes in the side of the tunnel. He grabbed it and he saw it was a female Nidoran toy.

"My Nidoran!" the little girl squealed from the top of the stairs. She ran up to Red and snatched it from Red. "Thank You! Thank You! ThankYOu!" The girl shouted in Red's ear.

"No need to thank me. I couldn't just let this pokemon roam freely," Red replied.

"Well, you can take this path to head to Vermilion City. My great grandpa built this tunnel to use as path for trainers who needed a quick way to get to Vermilion City, when gangs in Saffron City caused problems to the trainers."

"Uhhh…thanks I guess," Red thanked the girl.

"No problem," the girl said, cuddling with her plush to and skipped back from the way she came from.

"Well this is the best reward I will get for now," Red said to his fire starter. Charmeleon nodded and turned around to walk. Red soon followed him, then something on the floor glint in the light of Charmeloen's fire tail. Red bent down to get a closer look.

_This is a wired pokeball. It's all white and has a red line through the middle _Red thought. He looked around to see if anybody was around. Only his Charmeleon was standing next to him, so Red pocketed the pokeball on his belt.

"Well let's keep on going and get to Vermilion City," Red said, and led the way with Charmeleon's fire lit the way when the lights when off.

* * *

_**Long time no see guys. Well you can't see me but you know what I mean. I just want you to know that I am not dead. I took a long time to update because last week was the last week of school and it was my Birthday! I was with my friends celebrating the whole time. Now that the vacations are here, get ready to see a new chapter every week. YAY! And I made this chapter extra long to make up for your long wait.**_

_**I want tell you guys is that I messed up wit the description of the pokemon egg that Bill gave him. I do not know why I put red spots on the egg. What the hell was I thinking? Well I fixed it and now you will have a better chance of guessing what pokemon it is.**_

_**Well right know you are probably are thinking what the F**k are you doing by putting some random Gible in the story. Red already has Spikey Eared Pikachu so that's more than enough for a rare pokemon for the greatest trainer in the pokemon games. Well I just have to say that this Gible will play an important part in the story. I always plan ahead so expect for the Gible to do something amazing. I choose Gible because he is the only one for the part and I gave him a dumb personality to add more comedy to the story.**_

_**The next Chapter will be on S.S Anne and so get ready. Leave a comment to motivate me and I will like you more if it said Happy Birthday! I like getting happy birthdays from people because it makes me feel loved. XD **_


	11. All Aboard the SS Anne

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**All Aboard the S.S Anne**

Covering his eyes as he exited out the door, Red took his first step into Route 6. An orange lizard exited the door, following his trainer.

"That took forever," Red remarked, putting down his hand as his eyes got adjusted to the bright sunlight. "It wasn't a total waste." Red thought about all the items he found in the path. He found potions, antidotes, and other helpful items that were probably left behind by other trainers that used the path.

Red and his faithful starter continued there way. The trainers on the path were pushovers and Red saw it as easy money. When he got to the end of the route, Red took his time to admire the city. Far ahead were many ships station in the harbor, which made Red think that this city was a port for ships. People were fishing in the ocean hoping to catch something good. Happy families were walking to the store which meant that this city was great for family life.

Red went to the place that ever trainer must go to after a long trip. He went into the pokemon center to get his pokemon healed up. He dropped his pokemon off with Nurse Joy and plopped himself in the waiting area. He then noticed that this pokemon center was pretty empty compared to the other pokemon centers he has been in.

When Nurse Joy called Red up for his pokemon, he decided to ask her what was going. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, but why is this place so empty?" Red asked, taking a look around to prove there wasn't a single soul.

Nurse Joy blinked in disbelief, like if Red was suppose to know what was going on. She then regained her posture. "It's because most of the trainers were invited to the S.S Anne. Some of the best trainers are on the ship and thus the invited trainers go to test their skill against them," the nurse replied with her trademark smile.

"You need to be invited to get on this ship?" Red asked.

"The ship requires an invitation that allows you to get on. Most trainers get it," Nurse joy replied.

Red nodded and took his pokeballs from the metal tray. "Well thanks for help," Red said, and left the building. The sounds of ship horns loudly rang in Red's ears as he stepped outside. He glanced at the ships that were docked. A few small boats floated on the water and the giant ships took up most of the space.

_I bet there will be a lot of trainers on the S.S Anne with rare pokemon_ Red thought. He then remembered about his newly caught pokemon, Gible. He grabbed the pokeball from his belt and pushed the white button. The small dragon-type pokemon materialized on the ground. It stood on its two hind legs and stared at Red with large, wide eyes. It didn't move an inch so Red thought it was scared about having a trainer.

"Don't be scared little fellow. My name is Red," Red introduced himself, crouching down so he was at eye-level with Gible. Gible still didn't move. Red extended his hand to try comfort it, but Gible jumped over it. He clamped his jumbo mouth on Red's head.

"Ahhh! Get off Gible!" Red shouted, standing up and tried to pry off the dragon pokemon. He grabbed Gible from the sides and pushed with all his might. He didn't budge which annoyed Red.

"Gible, if you don't get off-."

"That's a fine pokemon you got there, trainer," an old man asked. Red stopped what he was doing and looked at the strange man. He had on a gray tuxedo with a gray dress hat. He stroked his bushy moustache that covered most of his face and held in his hand a wooden cane.

"Who are you, sir?" Red asked, ignoring the fact that his pokemon was biting into his skull.

"Where are my manners? My name is Hilbert and I am Chairman of the Pokemon Fan Club," Hilbert introduced himself.

"Well, my name is Red," Red grinned. Hilbert took a closer look at the gible on Red's head.

"Never seen this kind of pokemon before. He looks so adorable with his giant mouth and that small body," Hilbert chuckled, taking off his hat.

"Well, he is from Sinnoh, so you don't see a lot of them here in Kanto," Red said, his hair was starting to feel a little wet.

"Mind if I can hold him for a while?" the old man kindly asked, extending out his arms as he was going to receive a hug.

"I don't think that will be a good i-." Before Red could finish his sentence, Gible let go of Red and jumped onto Hilbert. He closed his jaws on the Chairman's head.

"Gible, stop that!" Red scolded his pokemon, but Hilbert just let out a cheerful chuckle.

"Don't be rash. This is your pokemon's way of showing affection," Hilbert chuckled, not showing any signs of anger. "This is a marvelous pokemon indeed. In fact, I think I should show it to all the members who are at the Fan Club." He turned around and began to walk, with Gible still latch onto his head. He led Red to a building close to the sea that had a sign that said "Pokemon Fan Club" in big blue letters.

Red followed the old man inside and was greeted by a crowd of people. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw that Hilbert had brought a new pokemon. They all crowded around Hilbert and Red, eagerly watching the duo.

"Everyone, I will like to show you this rare pokemon, Gible." Hilbert plucked the Gible off his head with little effort. Red was stunned by this since he used all his strength and couldn't even make the little rascal budge. The elderly man held the pokemon high above his head, so everyone in the club could see.

"This young trainer caught this cute, little pokemon," the chairman gestured to the Pallet town trainer next to him. Red sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it wasn't that hard..." the club members didn't paid attention to Red as they began to close in on Hilbert. Red was left alone to watch the mob of people try to get chance to grab Gible from the old man's hand.

Gible leapt from Hilbert's hands on chomped on some random person's head. He then moved on to the next head and the next one. He took turns chomping on the club members heads and none of the crowd seemed angered by its actions. In fact, it seemed as if they enjoyed having gible bite their heads.

Red saw Hilbert squeezed his way out of the crowd. He walked over to Red with clothes all batter up and his hat tilted to the side.

"Looks like your Gible is a huge hit in the club," Hilbert chuckled, fixing his hat. "Thank you for sharing that cute Gible with us."

"Well, I didn't actu-." Red tried to protest but was cut off by the elderly man.

"I will like to thank you by giving you this invitation," Hilbert said, pulling out a piece of paper from out of nowhere. He handed it to Red.

Red examined the thin, smooth paper. A picture of a luxurious boat was in the middle with the words 'Your Invited' printed at the top.

"What is this?" Red asked, having no clue what it was, even though it was quite obvious.

"It's an invitation to get on the famous S.S Anne," Hilbert replied, with a smile.

"Thank you sir, but why give me this?" Red questioned his gift, holding up to see if it was a fake.

"Well, the ship is mostly about pokemon battles and I not a very good battler myself," the old man, sheepishly chuckling.

"That's why," Red sighed, but accepted the invitation. "Well, I got to go. Hey Gible! Lets go!"

Gible was taking his time biting people's head, but then stopped when he heard his trainer's voice.

-"Already time to go. I was having lots fun"- Gible whined, making his way through the pokemon obsessed people. He ran up to Red and jumped in the air to clamp onto his head, again.

"Gible! How did you get Gible off your head?" Red turned to Hilbert.

"I touched his sweet spot," he replied, and Red gave him a confuse look. "All pokemon have a certain spot on their bodies that they like to scratch at. Kind of like the place where you feel ticklish."

_Pokemon have tickle spots_ Red thought in disbelief. He glanced at Gible and tried to find a place where he might be ticklish.

"Can you tell me where the sweet spot is on my Gible?" Red pleaded Hilbert. He just laughed and began to walk away.

"You will have to find it on your own," he called out, going into a room and closing the door behind him.

Red looked at Gible and poked him in his cheek...or was it his stomach? The jaws were still press against his head so he knew that wasn't his sweet spot.

"This might take a while," Red sighed.

* * *

"So that's the S.S Anne," Red said, standing in front of the giant cruise ship. Red felt tiny standing next to the ship. He walked along the concrete dock and soon came upon a line of people that were getting on the ship. Red formed in the line and studied the passengers. Most of the people getting on were Pokemon Trainers as he can tell by the pokeballs clipped to their belt.

When it was Red's turn to get on, a sailor asked him for his invitation. Red flashed him the paper that Hilbert gave him. The man let him pass and Red walked up the set of stairs that would lead him to the deck of the ship. It was a long walk to the deck since the S.S Anne was a rather large ship.

When Red got to the top, he walked along a red carpet that led him to giant room. He was shocked by all the people that were there. Giant chandeliers hung from the roof, and the lights above shone on the guests. Many tables with mouth watering food were spread across the room. Pokemon battles were taking place in the middle of the room, with many spectators surrounding the area.

Red saw a battle with a Persian and a Venomoth going on. He then saw a pokemon that looked like a butterfly that had colorful wings fighting green bipedal pokemon that had a mushroom-like head.

Red was amazed by all the foreign pokemon that were battling in the battle arenas. Trainers called out moves that he never heard off. He observed the battles for while before running into a familiar girl.

"What brings you here, Red?" a female voice asked. Red turned toward to the source of the voice and saw it was Leaf. "Like I need to ask. You're probably here for the same reason as all the other trainers."

"Of course and what are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you didn't want to challenge the pokemon league," Red recounted their last encounter.

"I have chosen what I am going to do with my life," Leaf smirked. "I have decided to become a...Pokemon Professor like Professor Oak." Red became silent for a moment, thinking it was joke.

When he realized she wasn't kidding, he spoke up again. "You're seriously thinking of becoming a pokemon professor?" Red raised an eyebrow. Leaf nodded, her big white hat flopping up and down. "I always thought that you were going to be something that gets a lot of excitement. You always liked adventure and thrill since we were kids ."

"Yea, but I always admired pokemon and their abilities. I decided my career and so I asked Professor Oak if we would take me as his assistant," Leaf explained to Red. "He accepted me and now I'm on this ship to study all the exotic pokemon that are here to help Professor Oak's research."

"All that happen in last few days," Red said. "How did you get here so fast, anyways?"

"Oh, I took the Diglett's cave, which is a shortcut from Vermilion city to Route 2," Leaf replied, fixing her hat that became uneven.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," Red sarcastically said. "Hey, want to have a pokemon battle?"

"Sure, can't wait to see how much stronger you gotten," Leaf agreed. "My pokemon are still a little weak since I haven't trained a lot. Working for my grandfather has turned out to be more work than I thought."

"Then I will take it easy on you," Red smirked, and found a free spot to have their battle. Leaf took her position across from Red.

"Let's make this a two-on-two. First trainer to lose both of their pokemon loses," Leaf stated the rules and Red nodded in agreement.

"Pikachu, standby for battle!" Red shouted, throwing his pokeball in the air. The pokeball snapped opened and the electric mouse appeared on the soft carpet. A small crowd began to form around the battle that is about to start.

"A Spiked-Eared Pikachu...," Leaf trailed off, admiring the rare pokemon.

-"Yea,Yea. My left ear has a little extra fur on it, so what,"- Pikachu scoffed.-"Are we going to fight or stare at me all day?"-

Leaf didn't understand Pikachu, but she did understand Pikachu's body language enough to know that he didn't like to be gawked at. She snapped out her trance and took out her own pokeball. Enlarging the pokeball, she threw it to release her pokemon. A small fox-like pokeball materialized in front of pikachu. She let out a cute bark as she got in her battle stance. Her six tails swayed around as she moved.

"Vulpix, the fox pokemon. It can easily control fire, allowing it use moves like will-o-wisp. The six tails becomes ablaze before evolution," the pokedex informed.

"Well, I know it's a fire type," Red remarked, wishing that the pokedex will give out more important information. "Pikachu, let's start off with Thunder Wave."

"Don't let them, Vulpix. Dodge with Quick Attack," Leaf called out.

Pikachu fired a weak electric currrent, but Vulpix was already on the move. She sprinted towards Pikachu at blinding speed. Vulpix jumped when she was a foot away from the electric type. She nearly touched Pikachu's face as she went over him. The fire fox landed behind the mouse and turned around, completely missing the pikachu.

"Ember now Vulpix!" Opening her small mouth, Vulpix fired small fire balls at the stunned Pikachu's back. The fire made contact with pikachu and knocked him down.

"Got you there Red," Leaf winked at Red. Red was stunned by Leaf's battle strategy.

"I thought you barely trained with your pokemon," Red managed to say.

"You don't need to train your pokemon to think. Do you think I will fall for that?" Leaf rhetorically asked. "I know that Pikachus have the Static ability. If Vulpix makes physical contact with Pikachu, paralyzes takes over my sweet fire type."

Red was taken back by Leaf's knowledge. The crowd around have gotten bigger and they began to whisper about the ongoing battle, but Red didn't pay attention to them. _Working for the professor must have gotten her to study _Red thought.

"You have landed a hit on me, but you still haven't beaten me yet," Red retorted. "Let's start attacking. Pikachu, give it your best Thunder Shock." Sparks began to dance around Pikachu's red cheeks as he charged up electricity. He soon let out all of the stored energy at Vulpix. With little time to react, Vulpix was electrocuted by the electric attack.

"Vulpix!" Leaf cried as she saw her pokemon fall. Vulpix wasn't going to give up that easily. Ignoring the pain, Vulpix slowly stood back up on her four paws.

"Way to go, Vulpix," Leaf cheered, receiving an enthusiastic bark from Vulpix. "Time to go all out. Fire Spin!" A long stream of fire shot out of the fire pokemon's mouth. Vulpix's great control over fire allowed her to make the fire surround Pikachu. The flames began to rise upwards, trapping the mouse pokemon inside.

"I remember this technique," Red muttered, remembering the battle had with his 'brother', Ember. Pikachu's cries snapped him out of his thoughts. "Pikachu, try to blast the fire away with Thunder Shock."

"We won't let you. Vulpix confuse them with your Confuse Ray," Leaf ordered. Pikachu was faster than Vulpix so he fired his Thunder Shock in all directions, collaborating with the swirling column of fire. The electricity had no effect on the Fire Spin except create a bright flash that blinded everyone.

Red had to clench his eyes close from the bright light. The light soon disappeared and Red was free to open up his eyes. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a white sphere floating across the floor. The light harmlessly passed through the fire and made its way to Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes were strangely drawn to the strange light as it circled around his body. The light slowly vanish and left Pikachu confuse. To prove that he was confused, Pikachu stumbled around his fiery enclosure, touching the flames and recoiling in pain.

"That Fire Spin is hard to get rid off," Leaf remarked, waving her index finger in a taunting matter. "Let's end there misery, Vulpix. Ember!"

"It's not over yet," Red retorted. "Pikachu, if you can here me, use Volt Tackle." Small fireballs were launch at the confused mouse. The fire balls somehow managed to pass through the burning fire spin undamaged and hit their target. Pikachu growled in pain as the fire hit his fur.

The swirling fire soon began to die down and Pikachu was free to move about. Shaking his head to get rid of the confusion, Pikachu got on fours to start his next attack.

"Now you can use Volt Tackle." Pikachu nodded and soon was running at full speed. His whole body was then cloaked in golden electricity. Being a very speedy pokemon, Pikachu managed to cover the distance between him and Vulpix in a matter of seconds. To fast for Vulpix to react, the Volt Tackle slammed into vulpix knocking her airborne.

"Vulpix!" Leaf shouted when she saw her pokemon land unconscious on the floor. Many people around were talking about the battle but mostly it was about the rare pikachu.

-"When you mess with pikachu, you get the Volt Tackle,"- Pikachu sneered. He then felt the recoil of his attack. Falling backwards Pikachu landed on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Looks like its one-on-one," Leaf smirked, clipping Vulpix's pokeball on her belt and took out another pokeball.

Red silently returned his pokemon and grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Gible, standby for battle." Gible appeared on the burnt carpet, due to the fire spin. _I just hope they don't make me pay for this expensive looking carpet_ Red gulped.

"Never seen a pokemon like that before," Leaf remarked, registering Gible's information on her pokedex. "Alright, let's go Ivysaur." Leaf next pokemon resembled her bulbasaur. Only that this one had a pink flower bulb on its back instead of a green plant bulb. Her legs looked sturdier to probably support the weight of its flower.

"So you evolved your Bulbasaur," Red said, taking out his pokedex. He opened it up to see its data.

"Ivysaur, the seed pokemon. If it spends a lot of time in the sun, the flower bud on its back will soon bloom into a large flower. The flower bud also secretes sweet smelling pollen that attracts pokemon."

"Let's get things started." Red took a glance at the moves that Gible knows. "Gible, lets see your Sand Tomb." Gible nodded his head, which was pretty much his whole body. Taking in a deep breathe, Gible opened his mouth to spit out a blast of sand. The sand particles turned into a small dust tornado, engulfing the dual grass poison type. The small particles buffeted Ivysaur's body doing a little damage."Awesome attack, Gible," Red praised his pokemon. Gible just let out a short cry.

"Ivysaur, don't let a little sand stop you. Give it your best Razor Leaf," Leaf commanded, she had to cover eyes as some sand blew in her direction. Shaking his body, Ivysaur fired sharp leaves from his flower bulb. The leaves slashed Gible's body, making him clench his teeth in agony.

"Gible, Dragon Rage." The small dragon pokemon fired blue flames that scorched Ivysaur, doing a good amount of damage.

_This is bad. I can't use any of Ivysaur's status attacks to immobilize that Gible because of the Sand Tomb _Leaf thought. _I will just have to wait for the attack to end. Ivysaur can handle it, since she's a sturdy pokemon_. "Ivysaur, keep on using Razor Leaf."

-"Right,"- Ivysaur grunted, trying her best to ignore the sand scraping against her skin. She wiggled her body and more leaves were fired from her back.

"Dodge it, Gible" Red cried. Gible avoided the Razor Leaf by jumping high into the air. Going over the attack, gible began to descend.

"He is above you Ivysaur," Leaf shouted. Ivysaur tried to look up but the sand got into her eyes, causing Ivysaur to shut her eyes. _Now the sand is getting into her eyes _Leaf thought now in distress.

"Dragon Rage from that altitude," Red commanded, thinking his victory was in arms reach. Falling down, Gible fired his attack. His blue flames didn't just do damage on Ivysaur, but it also helped him soften his fall. He landed directly in front of the grass starter pokemon. The Sand Tomb began to died down, giving Ivysaur the chance for a counter attack

"Capture him with your Vine Whip," Leaf shouted her command. Ivysaur smirked, an evil glint shown in her eyes.

-"My turn,"- Ivysaur sneered, two long vines shot out from her back in a blink of an eye. They ensnarled Gible and hoisted him up high in the air.

"Now he won't be able to escape, but just to make sure. Ivysaur, Sleep Powder," Leaf order with a mischievous smile on her lips. White powder was released when Ivysaur wiggled the flower bulb. The status affecting powder drifted towards Gible.

"Gible, try to get out. Use Dragon Rage if you can," Red cried to his pokemon in jeopardy.

Gible struggled against the vines, but the grip was too strong. The Sleep Powder landed on his body, causing his eyelids to droop. -"Getting...sleeepy...naptime...ZZZ," Gible drifted into a deep slumber. Ivysaur then slammed Gible into the floor with tremendous strength and lifted him up again. Gible didn't even stir in his sleep, except for his loud snores.

"Finish him off with a Razor Leaf!" Not hesitating, Ivysaur fired another round of Razor Leaves. The sharp leaves slashed Gible's body and this time he let out a soft grunt. Slowly the vines unwrapped themselves from Gible and the dragon pokemon fell on the floor. No snoring sounds came from the pokemon so it meant that he was asleep for good.

"Well, it was your first battle, Gible," Red sighed, recalling Gible back into his pokeball. Leaf did the same with her pokemon after she congratulated it for its hard work.

"That was good battle Red, but of course I knew I was going to win," Leaf winked. Before Red could reply, the sound of glass shattering stopped him. A black cloud soon began to engulf the whole room in a matter of seconds. Panic began to rise as people began to scream and yell.

"What the-" Red began to cough as the smoke got into his lungs. He took a few steps and not being able to see anything, he tripped on something and fell flat onto the lush carpet. Red turned around to see what he trip on and saw an unconscious man.

_The smoke must be meant to knock people out_ Red realized. He also realized that he had stopped coughing. Looking up, he saw the smoke was right above him, meaning that he was safe by staying low. Two legs covered in long blue socks staggered his way. Knowing that it was Leaf, Red grabbed the red skirt in front of him and pulled the girl down.

"You..cough..pervert...cough...trying to see up my skirt!" Leaf yelled while slapping Red in the face.

"I was just trying to help to get away from the smoke," Red barked back, rubbing his sore face. Leaf suddenly realized she was out of the smoke and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, I should have known since you aren't that kind of guy," Leaf apologized. The screaming soon came to a halt and everything was silent, except for the sound of footsteps. Red put a finger to his lips in order to tell Leaf to remain quiet.

"This was too easy for a mission," a haughty voice remarked, followed by a few chuckles.

"Silence Petrel. Giovanni wouldn't have ordered two Rocket Executives if this mission was going to be easy," a second and calmer voice scolded the first.

The smoke soon began to clear, and Red caught the glimpse of the buffet table. He slowly made his way towards the table, trying to avoid the dangerous gas above him. He hid behind the table and Leaf soon appeared also.

"This isn't the time to be thinking about food," Leaf harshly scolded her friend.

"I was just trying to find a place to hide and no one told you to follow me," Red whispered back. He poked his above the table and saw the smoke has cleared. Pokemon and trainers littered the floor as if they were trash. All sprawl on the ground, making no movements.

Five figures stood in the middle of the chaos. Three of the group was Team Rocket grunts that each had a Zubat fluttering their wings. They stood behind a tall, thin man that was slightly slouching. The old fellow had on a similar uniform as the grunts and with a gloved hand he pressed into his messy, purple beard that was the same color as his hair. A Koffing floated next to him with goofy smile just like its trainer.

The other guy looked younger and his cyan hair reminded Red about Proton. The guy's white uniform easily separated him from the rest of the group. On his side was a mean looking black dog that white lines on its back.

"Looks like your gas have done its job, Petrel," the white clad Team Rocket Member remarked. The lanky man began to rub his hands together and his smile got even wider.

"Of course it does its job. The gas can even knock out one of the boss's pokemon if they breathe it in long enough, Archer," Petrel chuckled, doing odd hand maneuvers.

The dark pokemon next to Archer soon caught the scent of something. It stuck it's snout in the air as it sniffed its surroundings.

"What is it, Houndour?" Archer asked his pokemon. Houndour began to sniff the air and sensed that the smell was coming from the buffet table. The dog-like pokemon turned to the table began to growl, and bark at it.

"Hehe, looks like your Houndour wants some chow," Petrel joked and giggled like a school girl. Archer didn't laugh at Petrel's joke, but kept a cold glare at the white table.

"Come out from behind the table," Archer demanded in a stern voice. Red began to sweat bullets but Leaf put on a brave face and stood up. She then roughly picked up Red from the floor by his collar.

"Take it easy, Leaf," Red nearly choked, rubbing his sore neck. He then faced the group that caused the trouble.

"Looks like your gas doesn't work on imprudent kids," Archer proclaimed. Red was about to face the rocket executive but Leaf held him back by grabbing him by his arm.

"My name is Red Ketchump from Pallet Town and I will soon become the Pokemon Champion," Red retorted, puffing up his chest to demonstrate his might, but miserably failed.

"Red…" Archer said to himself, closing his eyes to try to remember where he had heard that name. "Red, you're the troublesome kid that is always ruining Team Rocket's plan." Archer raised an eyebrow as he observed the young trainer. Petrel also looked like he began to take an interest in Red.

"Yea, that's me," Red confirmed, pointing to him myself with his thumb. Leaf just sighed at Red's cockiness.

"Well, shall we put a stop to your meddling," the Rocket Executive said it more like a command then a suggestion. "The grunts should be able to handle you guys. We have more important matters to attend to." On cue, the three grunts behind Archer took the front with their pokemon.

"I forgot how annoying Team Rocket Grunts can be," Red muttered, getting his first pokeball.

"Hey, I heard you. We have feelings you know," a grunt shouted, his Zubat screeched to show it was offended by the comment as well.

"Well, let get this over with. Nidorino, standby for battle." Red's Nidorino appeared with a smug smile, but it disappeared when he saw who he had to work with. A Nidorina stood next to him but she looked more menacing then nice. Nidorino immediately felt his heart beat faster and sweat began to trickle down his face because he has never in his life been this close to female without being hit.

_-Am I dreaming?-_ Nidorino thought, staring at the female version of his species. Nidorina noticed this and gave him a weird look. Nidorino turned away and then saw his foe for the first time. Three Zubats were furiously flapping their small wings to stay airborne and opening their mouth to reveal their two sharp teeth.

-"Zubats are nothing compare to me,"- Nidorino coolly said, taking a step closer to the bat pokemon. The female poison pokemon just rolled her eyes.

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack on the zubat in the middle." Nidorino took off running, and leapt into the air. Zubat's great aerial skills helped it dodged the deadly Horn Attack. Missing his target, Nidorino crashed into the floor.

"Zubat use Super Sonic on the pink rabbit," the rocket grunt in charge of the Zubat that was attacked.

"Zubat, go use Bite," the two grunt shouted simultaneously, pointing at the nidorina. The first zubat to attack was the one that was order to attack nidorino. High pitch sounds resonated from zubat's mouth, and the sound took form of blue circles that hit Nidorino and confused him. The other two zubats flew straight towards the sitting nidorina, with their teeth bared.

"Fight back with your Fury Swipe," Leaf ordered her Nidorina. Nidorina's claws grew longer and she jumped at the zubats when they were close enough with her claws extended. She slashed both of the zubats' faces in one swipe then gracefully landed on the floor. The zubats kept on going as if nothing happen but then felt the sting of the scratch and dropped on the floor unconscious.

-"Two down and one to go,"- Nidorina smugly said, looking up to see a nidorino running around in circles. She sighed and fired a few purple darts at the zubat flying above. The Poison Sting managed to hit zubat's left wing which caused it to lose control of its flight and crashed into an ice sculpture of a Dewgong. The sculputre toppled over and shattered when it hit the floor. Zubat was sprawled on the shattered ice, not moving a muscle.

"Damn it!" the most talkative grunt cursed. All three grunts recalled their zubat and took out another pokeball from their belts.

"This will teach yall," shouted the grunt as they each threw a pokeball. This time they all had Koffings, polluting the air with their noxious gas that escaped from the pores in its body.

"Do you guys all have the same pokemon?" Leaf whined, returning her Nidorina into her pokeball.

"Actually, I have a Jigglypuff in my apartment," one of the quieter grunts spoke up. This created an awkward silence between the team.

"...Bro, a jigglypuff," the grunt commented to his comrade. The grunt who confessed was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well, they are cute and round, plus it helps go sleep at night when I can't sleep because I'm a failure in life...," the grunt shut himself up to stop himself from saying anything more embarrassing.

"Well, that was nice to know," Red smirked, having his Pidgeotto already out for battle and Leaf having her shiny Pidgeotto out.

"You guys also have the same pokemon out, so you can't mock us," the talkative grunt barked at them.

"Are the gases from Koffing starting to affect your brain? My pideotto is a shiny pokemon," Leaf pointed out. Her pokemon did a loop in the air to demonstrate her beautiful feathers before returning to her original spot.

"She's right, and hat pokemon is very rare, so we steal it for the boss," the grunt that has hasn't spoken up said.

"Let's get then with our smog combo," the grunt ordered who now seemed the one in charge. The other Team Rocket members agreed by nodding their heads. Their Koffings floated closer together and each began to take a big breathe.

"Super Smog attack!" The grunt shouted in union. The Koffings all released their poisonous gas at the same time from their mouths. A purple cloud quickly began spread towards Red and Leaf.

Red quickly formulated a counter."Blow it away with Gust."

"You too, Pidgeotto," Leaf commanded. Both pokemon flapped their wings to create a gust attack. Their combine efforts managed create a very powerful wind that easily blew the gas away. A few tables turned on their side as the wind blew at it. The koffings didn't stand a chance against the hurricane strong wind and were thrown into the wall.

The pidgeottos stopped the flapping and admired their work. Tables were overturned with a few broken chairs but most importantly were the rocket grunts stuck to the wall. Along with the team rocket grunts were their koffings, all knocked out cold.

"They were all too easy," Red sneered, shaking his head in a mocking matter. "Sorry that you didn't get a descent fight, Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto nodded as Red recalled his bird pokemon and so did his childhood friend.

"I almost feel sorry for them," Leaf laughed, and then took a quick scan of the room. Most of the trainers had their pokemon out so there were many pokemon on floor as well. "Though I can't seem to find does other two guys from Team Rocket."

"They did say about having something more important to do," Red reminded her, and tried to think of something important on the ship. "Do you know if there is something valuable on this ship?"

Leaf placed her hand on her chin and took her time to ponder. "I did hear about a rare crystal was being kept somewhere in the lower floors," Leaf said. "In fact, I know where it is. Follow me." She then took lead by running off to the nearest exit. Red had no choice but to follow her. They exited out into the sky deck and found more knock out people on wooden floor.

"You think that at least a few people might have avoided the gas," Red remarked, but was ignored by Leaf. She then remembered the way and went down a flight of stairs that lead her to the lower floor of the giant ship.

Red descended the stairs as well and stopped next the Pallet Town girl. He admired the sea as Leaf tried to remembered the rest of the way. The small waves clashed against the boat, and a few tentacools emerged from the ocean.

"This way," Leaf interrupted Red sight seeing. She grabbed the giant glass door and pushed it to the side. As they walked into the room that resembled the room they were in only smaller, a large explosion could be felt rocking the ship. Red grabbed onto the glass door for support while Leaf held onto the wall. The shaking soon subsided and the trainers let go of their support.

"What was that?" Red asked, feeling a little shaken from the explosion.

"I don't know but it looks like it came from the next room," Leaf stated her thoughts. She started to cross the room and needed to avoid the many trainers on the floor. She skipped over a Raticate as Red jumped over big fat pokemon that looked like a giant pineapple with a sombrero.

Red then found a faster way to get to the other side. He picked up speed and did one final jump. He landed on the belly of a snorlax and his feet sank into the enormous pokemon's stomach. Like a trampoline, the stomach flexed back and sent Red flying across the room. Red smirked as sailed over the unconscious bodies on the floor and enjoyed the feeling of being airborne. He didn't think about how he was going to land but that was resolved when he slammed into the wall.

"That's what you get for trying to find a faster way across," Leaf said as she passed by him. Red peeled himself from the wall and stumbled his way towards Leaf. He could feel a few bones were broken or was it his imagination.

"Let's keep ongoing," Red murmured, holding his sore ribs. Leaf gave him a worried look but decided to continue. She opened a door that led them into a wide hallway. The hall was in a fancy decorated. The same velvet carpet was laid on the floor and paintings of sea captains were hung on the wall. Bright lights lit the way for the duo as they walked down the aisle. They soon came open a pair of large doors. Commotion could be heard from behind the doors.

"Looks like they're here," Red said, being the first to react by pushing the doors open. The room was smaller compare to the other rooms Red has been in. It was also more dirty then the rest. All of the furniture was blown into pieces including a few shattered vases and some small broken desks. In the middle of the room, the carpet was burnt as if something has recently exploded.

The two Team Rocket Executives stood in Red's way with their backs to them. They seem to be engaged in a battle against another trainer that had a dewgong and a pokemon that looked like a giant purple rock with spikes. Behind the trainer, stood a display case that had a red crystal inside a glass container. The crystal looked like it had a small flame burning inside of it.

"How could you just sacrifice your pokemon?" A female voice asked. Red then saw the dewgong being return back into its pokeball.

"My koffings don't mind going out in a bang," Petrel's voice replied with a laugh.

"Enough of this. Hand over the Fire Crystal," Archer demanded, holding out his hand as if he was going to receive it. His pokemon next to him had the color as his Houndour only that it had a tail with spade shaped tip. Its long horns on its head made the pokemon look like as if came from hell.

"So you guys are after the crystal," Leaf shouted, announcing their arrival. Both Rocket executives slightly turned around to glance at the duo.

Red was too busy registering Archer's pokemon into his pokedex."Houndoom, the dark pokemon. It is said that Houndoom's flames will leave its victims burns that will last forever. Its howls at night were once thought to be the grim reaper."

"Now that's a pokemon that Team Rocket will have," Red merrily spoke, but shrank back when he saw that the houndoom was giving him a cold look.

"I knew those good for nothing grunts would fail," Archer tiredly said. "Houndoom, take care of these troublesome kids." Houndoom looked more than happy to comply as he faced the duo, giving them an intimidating look.

"Hey, I'm your opponent," the female trainer cried to get their attention. Red then caught sight of her when Archer shuffled to the side. She had on a black blouse with a purple skirt. Her red glasses matched her long red hair as she took out another pokeball. The giant rock slowly opened up to reveal a black sphere with a smirking face and a large spike protruded above it.

"How could your cloyster survived my Koffing's explosion?" Petrel exclaimed.

"Remember Petrel, she is part of the elite four and Cloystors are known to have high defenses," Archer informed his comrade, getting ready to release his next pokemon.

"I'm not going to let you take this crystal," the elite trainer shouted, her eyes glaring daggers. She threw a pokeball that released a human-like pokemon. The pokemon had great resemblance to a female human. The pokemon shook her hips as she blew a kiss to the foe's pokemon.

Red plucked a pokeball and pressed the button on his pokeball. A fire lizard was sent out to fight the houndoom. Charmeleon carefully observed his opponent.

-"This will more certainly be a good battle," Charmeleon hissed, crouching low and let out a battle roar.

-"Yay, another battle!"- a childish voice cried. A blue tadpole pokemon bounced his way towards Houndoom. The dark fire type gave the pokemon a scary look but it didn't work to scare the cheerful pokemon.

"Poliwag, put it to sleep with Hypnosis," Leaf ordered. The tiny pokemon nodded as it fired hypnotic waves from its belly. Houdoom's eyelid began to droop but he still managed to swipe the poliwag with a swipe of his claws. Stopping the attack, houndoom's eyes snapped wide open.

"Charmeleon, it's your turn to attack. Ember attack," Red ordered. Charmeleon roared before launching his attack. The flames made contact with Houndoom's body and it caused his body to glow bright red. The flames of attack looked like if they were being absorbed by Houndoom's body. After his glowing stopped, Houndoom smirked at Charmeleon futile attempt to hurt him.

"Red, if you didn't know, Houndoom has Flash Fire as its ability," Leaf scolded Red's senselessness. "Fire attacks won't affect it. In fact, it just powers-up their fire attacks."

"Ohhh…'" Red said, annoying Leaf even more. "Well, Charmeleon let's make it up by using Dragon Rage."

-"Try absorbing this!"- Charmeleon shouted as he fired the shockwave attack. Houndoom's speed was incredibly fast and Charmeleon found out the hard way. Before his Dragon Rage could hit the dark pokemon, Houndoom has already escaped. He tackled down Charmeleon and had his mouth around Charmeleon's neck. Before he could deliver the final blow, bubbles slammed into Houndoom's side sending him sprawling on his side.

"Don't you think that we are out of the battle?" Leaf taunted, Poliwag appearing with an angry face instead of its joyful one. "Water gun, Poliwag." A blast of water was fired from Poliwag's small mouth that landed a direct hit on Houndoom. Though the attack was super effective the power behind the attack was weak and Houndoom easily endured it.

-"That attack was very weak, runt,"- Houndoom insulted in a gruff voice. He was knocked down by a powerful claw attack. Charmeleon stomped his foot on the dark pokemon's long snout to stop him from firing any attacks.

"Houndoom, enough playing around," Archer spoke without turning around. Archer was battling a dim witted looking pokemon with a shellder on its tail using his Golbat. "Petrel, lets put an end to this useless fighting."

"Sounds good to me," Petrel conceitedly said, releasing his Weezing from its pokeball. "My Weezing will need to charge up so you will have to stall, Archer."

Archer seemed a bit surprised by this, but decided to stall. "Well, Golbat use Confuse Ray. We shall gain Petrel some time."

Houndoom who was still pinned down let out bone chilling roar. Charmeleon took his foot off Houndoom's neck and began to back away in fear. Houndoom slowly picked himself up and growled in a mocking way.

"Charmeleon, don't back down. Knock it down with a Mega Punch," Red encouraged his pokemon. Charmeleon put on his brave face when he heard his trainers words.

Houndoom huffed releasing a small puff of smoke in the process. A foul odor reached Charmeleon's sensitive nose as Houndoom began to move. In less in second, houndoom was a foot away from Charmeleon. The fire starter swung at his foe with a glowing white fist, but Houndoom ducked under the punch and ram his horns into Charmeleon's belly. Charmeleon did an odd "oof" sound as he was thrown backwards and landed on floor.

-"My turn!"- shouted the little tadpole pokemon. Jumping in front of the hellhound and firing off a weak Water Gun. He then hopped to the side and fired another Water Gun that hit Houndoom's head. He began to jump back and forth firing off Water Guns at each spot, but it did little damage to the powerful Houndoom.

-"And Take This!"- poliwag shouted as he fired one last Water Gun before starting glow. The white glow grew bigger and Poliwag could be seen growing arms and his tail began to shrink. When the glowing stopped, a new pokemon appeared in polwag's position. The new pokemon looked like a Poliwag with arms.

"My poliwag finally evolved into a Poliwhirl," Leaf exclaimed with stars in her eyes. To test his new strength, Poliwhirl fired large bubbles from the center of its stomach at houndoom. The attack did noticeable damage this time as houndoom recoiled in pain.

"Houndoom, your assistance is required," Archer shouted from his position. Houndoom snorted and opened its mouth to release a black smoke that engulfed the pallet town trainers and their pokemon. After immobilizing them, Houndoom quickly approached his master.

"We-can't-let him escape," Red coughed in the smoke. Charmeleon casually walked up to his trainer, not affected by the smokescreen. Red noticed this but was too slow to think of a plan when he heard the sound of more gas being released.

"What! I can't breathe!" the female trainer shouted and glass shattering soon came after.

"Pidgeotto!" Red shouted as he released his pokemon. The bird pokemon didn't need a command to know what to do. He began to flap his wings and the smoke easily blew away and escaped the room through a broken porthole. The smoke cleared and the room was left in a mess. The woman that was fighting the Rocket Executives was on the floor coughing. Leaf and Red ran to her assistance.

"Are you alright?"Leaf asked, helping up the woman.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she replied, doing one final cough. The glass case behind her was broken and with the unsurprising absence of a crystal.

"They must have token the Fire Crystal and escaped through the porthole," Red proclaimed, and took a look through the porthole that could easily let a grown man pass through. He didn't see any sign of the Rocket Executives anywhere. The ocean waves were the only moving thing that Red saw and the calls of water pokemon filled the silence.

"Did they escape?" Leaf asked and received a nod from Red.

"Well, as long as none of you were hurt," the woman tried to lighten up the mood. "Oh by the way, my name is Lorelei and what is yours?"

"My name is Leaf and the boy over there is Retarded Red," Leaf innocently smiled.

"Hey! My name is Red," Red corrected her. "And we need to think of a way to wake up the passengers that are knocked out on the ship."

"What! The passengers are all unconscious on this boat," Lorelei exclaimed.

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

"Oh my," was all Lorelei could say when she saw the many trainers and pokemon lying on the floor. "You would think at least a couple of adults would have been smart enough to avoid the smoke then a couple of kids."

"Hey!" Both Red and Leaf shouted, feeling insulted by the comment.

"Well, how are we going to wake them up?" Red asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"I got an idea," the elite four member said. She enlarged a pokeball and threw it at an open space for her pokemon. A blue water type pokemon that looked like a plesiosaurus materialized on the floor.

"What is that pokemon?" Red asked, taking out his pokedex when he could have just asked Lorelei.

"Lapras, the transport pokemon. This pokemon likes to ferry pokemon on its back. It is a very friendly pokemon but ever since it has been nearly hunted to extinction it avoids humans."

"Lapras sounds like a nice pokemon," Red happily said, and Lapras cried in a soothing voice. "Its voice is so soothing. How is Lapras going to wake people up since it has a voice that makes me sleepy?"

"Like this. Lapras create a Safeguard that will cover the entire ship," Lorelei ordered, holding up her arms as to emphasize the size of the ship.

-"Of course,"- Lapras nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. After a few seconds, Lapras opened up her eyes and a blue glow began to cover her body. A blue transparent barrier formed around Lapras and it began to expand. As the bubble expanded, the people or pokemon that were caught in the barrier began to stir. A few started to wake up while others were already getting up. The barrier disappeared into the floors above and below but it kept on growing. In less than a minute, the safeguard has engulfed the whole ship and the effects of the gas were beginning to wear off. The ship was soon alive with people and pokemon, again.

"Great job, Lapras," Lorelei praised as she returned Lapras back into its pokeball. She placed the pokeball on her belt.

"That was amazing. Your Lapras managed to create a safeguard the can cover distance of over a hundred feet. You are part of the famous elite four," Leaf began to praise the woman who sweat dropped at Leaf's enthusiasm.

* * *

"Thank you for your help," the old man said. The captain of the S.S Anne called up the trio to his cabin. Red and other two girls were in the captain's cabin to be thanked. "I am a bit disappointed to hear about the Fire Crystal being stolen, but at least no one was hurt. I will like to reward you kids with this Cut HM." The nice captain handed the kids a white disc that contained the attack Cut.

"Well this is nice-" Red began.

"You can teach it to your pokemon as many times as you want and it won't break, unlike those other TMs" the captain exclaimed, thinking it was the best move in the world.

"I'm sorry that I failed to protect the crystal," Lorelei apologized, bowing her head in shame. "I was supposed to protect it until we got to Olivine City, but I failed."

"Don't worry about it. I bet the people who wanted the crystal will understand," assured the captain and he checked the time on the watch. "Oh my, look at the time. We are behind schedule. We must leave at once, and you two better hurry and leave or you will be left behind." The captain turned around and grabbed a bottle that contained his seasickness pills.

"It was nice meeting you Lorelei," Leaf said, bowing her head in respect and Red did the same thing.

"It was nice meeting you kids as well," Lorelei replied, not good with farewells. Red and Leaf nodded and left the ship.

"Thanks for visiting the S.S Anne and come back when we are in town again," a female voice said over the intercom as Red made it to the concrete docks. Leaf stepped onto the docks as well.

"Well, this good bye, Leaf" Red said, removing his hat to scratch the back of his head.

"We are not leaving for good, but until next time we meet," Leaf corrected him.

"Yea, so where are you headed?" Red asked, starting to make his way to the pokemon center with Leaf following.

"I'm going to head back to Pallet Town and show Professor the pokemon I met on the cruise ship," Leaf stated her plans. "What about you? You should visit your hometown once in a while. Oh, and show the professor your Gible. He might know how it got here."

"I will think about it, but right now I must head to the pokemon center to heal up my pokemon," Red responded. "What a weird day this was, right? I wonder what happen to those Team Rocket Executives that escaped with the crystal."

* * *

High above route 6, two figures were making there way across the route. The lanky man was sitting crisscross on a weezing and it looked like as if he were meditating. The other was a young man hanging on his golbat with one arm and holding a red crystal in the other hand. The duo were making there way when suddenly they were attacked by a barrage of fireballs.

The attacks didn't do any damage to the pokemon but it did make their pokemon lose altitude. They were heading towards the ground but before they could hit the ground, Petrel's Weezing fired a gas towards the ground that stopped their fall.

Archer's golbat regain it's composure by vigorously flapping its wings and catching the gas in its wings. Archer let go of his pokemon and safely landed on the ground of the dirt path. Petrel as well hopped off his pokemon.

"Whoever attacked us, come out," Archer shouted in a demanding tone into the forest. Two silhouettes could be seen in the woods walking towards them.

"Looks like won't have to walk all the way back, Ember," a deep voice said and tall, muscular man stepped out with a smirk on his face. His outfit was an odd looking jacket with a pair of khaki pants.

"That's great, now I don't have to walk anymore," another voice responded. The man stepped out and had the same outfit as his partner but he looked younger.

"You have a lot of nerve to attack Team Rocket," Petrel shouted, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"What do you want?" Archer asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We just want that nice crystal of yours," the blue haired man replied. "So hand it over and we can head our separate ways. Don't resist or prepare to get clobbered."

"Those are fighting words," Archer coldly said, releasing his houndoom without hesitation. Petrel motion for his weezing to get ready for a battle.

"You call that a Houndoom," Ember mocked but showed no emotion. He then released his houndoom, but his houndoom had its horns raked sharply back. This symbolized that this was a powerful houndoom.

Archer narrowed his eyes and clenched the crystal tighter in his hand. "Just who are you people?"

* * *

_**(A/N)I am so irresponsible. Sorry for the delay guys. This chapter was longer than I thought and to go over it took forever. This chapter is a whooping 9000 words. The longest chapter so far and I hope you like it. I tried to get done earlier but stuff happens. **_

_**Thanks for everyone that favorite this story because I have so many people who favorite this story that it almost makes up for the lack of reviews. 'Almost' makes it up for it. I still want you guys to review to see if you at least like the story so far. Don't be afraid, I won't bite. **_

_**I only slap XD **_

_**Oh and please tell me if I made a mistake because it will make me become a better writer. **_


	12. Shocking Showdown

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**Shocking Showdown **

A new day in Vermilion City, and Red was already up early. The sun was barely rising in the horizon and not even the spearows were up crowing. Red was eager to get his third badge that he could barely sleep. So he got up at the first sign of morning and headed towards the gym.

The gym was a huge building close to ocean. Unlike all the other gyms that Red has been to, this particular gym had lightning bolts painted on the walls. The Kanto flag fluttered in the morning breeze as it hung on a flag pole next to the gym.

Taking a deep breathe, Red pushed the doors open. He was greeted by darkness and silence.

"Is there anybody here?" Red called out, but the only respond he got was his own echo. "I thought gyms open up at six in the morning." Thinking that no one was here, Red proceeded to return to the exit.

"We do open up at six!" shouted a male voice. The lights immediately turned on to reveal a classic battle field set up. In trainer box far away, stood a tall, muscular man who looked like his late twenties, in green muscle shirt with camouflage pants. His dark shades glinted in the light and so did his dog tags that hung around his neck. He slowly made his way to Red, his combat boot making crunching sounds after each step he took on the dirt field. As he got closer, Red then realized the man was much taller than he expected.

_Now this is how I imagined my gym leaders_ Red smirked as the man stopped in front of him.

The gym leader towered over Red as he began to speak. "You're here early for a gym battle," the gym leader said, crossing his well-built arms. "Well, I like that and seeing that you're a kid makes me rethink about youths these days." He then placed a hand on Red's hat and began to mess with it.

"Hey, quit it," Red snapped at the gym leader. "I am not a kid and I will tolerate of being treated as one."

"I like your guts and I, Lieutenant Surge, accept your challenge kid," Lt. Surge grinned. "People call me the lightning American since I used my electric pokemon to paralyze my enemies during the war."

"Lightning American?"Red raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you have a Kanto flag instead of the American flag outside?"

"Well," Lt. Surge began, combing his yellow hair with his hand. "People started to complain about the flag so I had to change it." The gym leader sheepishly smiled, but then replaced it with a serious look. "Now, lets get this three-on-three battle on its way."

Red complied and took his position in the challengers box while Lt. Surge return to his spot. Both trainers released their pokemon at the same time.

"Magnemite, front and center!" Lt. Surge boomed in a demanding that voice that can only be heard at boot camp.

"Gible, stanby for battle!"

A metallic ball with two magnets on its side floated in front of Gible. Gible let out cry while Magnemite made beeping sounds as it rotated its magnets.

"Magnemite, Thunder Shock," Lt. Surge said it like a drill surgeon. Magnemite pointed its magnet at Gible and fired off a weak electric current.

"Dodge, Gible," Red called out but was too late. The Thunder Shock strike Gible but the dragon type didn't show any signs of pain. Red couldn't comprehend this.

"Looks like this pokemon is part ground," the gym leader thought out loud. "Let's not make the same mistake again, Magnemite. Supersonic!"

_Of course_ Red realized. _Gible is dragon and ground type. Now, Lt Surg's electric attacks won't affect him._ Red smirked at his lucky break.

"Gible, dodge by using Dig." Bending his knees, Gible launched himself into the air. Going a few feet into the, giving Magnemite a hard time to take aim. As gravity stopped Gible from going any higher, he twisted his body so the front side of his body was angled towards the ground. Magnemite fired off its Super Sonic from the tips of its magnets, but it was far too late. Gible head first plunge into the ground and the Super Sonic hit cold floor.

"Don't let up, soldier. Time to change strategy," Lt. Surge said, and Magnemite let out a cry in response. "Drive them out with Metal Sound." Magnemite began to rotate its magnets and it created a horrible screeching noise that sounded like metal scraping together. Red covered his ears to try to block out the screeching, while the gym leader seem to be unaffected by his pokemon's move.

"How is that suppose to make my pokemon come out of the ground?" Red shouted to get his voice loud enough for Lt. Surge to hear.

The electric gym leader smirk, uncrossing his arms before answering. "If you didn't know, sound travels better in solids than in through air. The move is increase and your little pokemon will soon be unable to handle the noise. It's a technique that I used in the war when my enemies were underground and it always works," the veteran smirked then changed his facial expression to a frown. "Unless they had pokemon that are immune to sounds."

Gible jump out of the ground below the floating magnemite and bite into the cold, hard metal. With the sudden added weight, Magnemite dropped like a sack of oranges.

"Gible, lets show them that military strategies won't work on us. Sand Tomb," Red eagerly ordered. Gible released Magnemite from his grasp but spat out sand. The sand encircled Magnemite and did massive damage due to its crippling weakness to ground attacks.

Magnemite floated higher as if it could escape the raging sand, but it was useless since the attack followed the magnet pokemon. The single eye of Magnemite's began to droop as it began to lose conscious. When the eyelid fell, so did Magnemite's body.

Lt. Surge gritted his teeth, but then accepted defeat. "Good work, Magnemite." Lt. Surge replaced the pokeball on his belt and took out another pokeball. Expanding the contraption, Lt. Surge threw the pokeball to release a pokemon. His next pokemon resembled a pokeball with glaring eyes.

"A voltorb," Red muttered, knowing that this pokemon will explode to the slightest touch.

"Voltorb give them a Sonic Boom," Lt. Surge shouted. The pokeball pokemon quickly spun around and fired a blade of air. The attack knocked Gible on his back but quickly got on his feet.

Seeing that Gible was starting to look tired, Red knew he needed to finish this fast. "Gible, Dragon Rage." Gible took one hop in front of him and opened up his mouth to fired blue flames.

"Dodge it, Voltorb." Voltorb easily dodged the Dragon Rage since its body structure allowed it to swiftly evade the attack by simply rolling to the side.

"That Voltorb sure is speedy," Red remarked, taking off his cap to only put it back on.

"Voltorb show them real speed. Roll Out," Lt. Surge smirked, held his clenched fist in front of him. Voltorb complied by beginning to roll towards the pudgy dragon pokemon.

"Keep on firing your Dragon Rage, Gible," Red ordered, feeling adrenaline in his blood as the battle progressed. Gible fired a Dragon Rage at the rolling Voltorb. The pokemon started to gain speed and easily dodged the dragon attack. It dodged the next wave of Dragon Rages by simply rolling to the side.

It was Red's turn to clench his but then got an idea. "Gible stop Voltorb by using your mouth," Red ordered, making the gym leader raise an eyebrow.

-"Come to me giant poffin,"- Gible shouted as he opened up his mouth. Voltorb went straight into Gible's jaws and instantly stopped rolling. Luckily for Voltorb its confused face was facing outside instead into Gible's smelly mouth.

"Now blow it away with a Dragon Rage."

"Not so fast. Voltorb, Sonic Boom."

Gible began to charge up its attack. Before he had the chance to launch his attack, Voltorb fired its Sonic Boom straight into Gible's mouth. An explosion engulfed the two battling pokemon. Voltorb blasted into the sky and began to descend as gravity took over. The pokemon roughly landed on the ground making a loud thud sound. There was no sign of Red's Gible in the dense smoke that was created by the explosion. It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear and to reveal a knock out gible on the field.

"You did well, Gible," Red said to his pokemon as he recalled it. He grabbed another pokeball from the collection on his belt. He threw it in the air to release his pokemon.

Charmeleon let out a battle cry when he fully materialized on the battlefield. He tried his best to look imitating and succeeded in making Voltorb flinch a little.

Lt. Surge lowered his shades to get a better look at the fire pokemon. "Haven't seen a charmeleon in battle in a long time," the electric gym leader remarked, putting his shades back on.

"Then you know that they are powerful pokemon," Red retorted. "Ember, Charmeleon!" Charmeleon straighten up and fired small balls of fires. The attack scorched the voltorb, leaving behind a nasty burn. Voltorb clenched its eyes as it felt the burn zapping away the little energy it had left.

_I wonder when Charmeleon will learn a more powerful fire attack like Flamethrower_ Red wondered.

Lt. Surge gritted his teeth when he caught a glimpse of the burn mark. "Let's get in a few good hits, Voltorb. Roll out!" Voltorb gave charmeleon one last piercing glare before it began to roll.

"Try to intercept with a Mega Punch," Red commanded. Charmeleon clenched his hand into a fist that soon became engulfed in white light. _Charmeleon has really improved in handling the Mega Punch_ Red thought. A mischievous glint appeared in Charmeleon's eye as the pokeball looking pokemon began to get closer. While Red's Charmeleon was winding up, Voltorb began to slow down and it stopped directly in front of the fire lizard. Instead of its usual glaring, Voltorb had swirls in its eyes.

_Damn! I was going to have Voltorb use Explosion but I guess the burn did its job_ Surge thought.

-"That was it?"- Charmeleon muttered. -"A little fire and it's are already down. I need a more formidable opponent."-

The gym leader quickly replaced Voltorb with an orange mouse pokemon with a long black tail that had a lightning bolt at the end. Sparks danced around its yellow cheeks as it growled.

"Is that a Raichu," Red exclaimed, stumbling to get his pokedex out. He then pointed the device at Raichu when he had it out.

"Raichu, the electric mouse pokemon. It can shock opponents with more than 100,000 volts. When it reaches the maximum of electricity it can accumulate, its ears will become pointed. "

"Wow, I can't wait for my pikachu to evolve," Red dreamily said. "I think he is close to evolving."

-"He looks like a good opponent,"- Charmeleon grin, getting in his battle stance again.

_Does this kid know that pikachus only evolve with a thunder stone?_ Lt. Surge thought. He was about to mention this piece of information to Red but was interrupted.

"Charmeleon, get Raichu with a Dragon Rage," Red eagerly ordered.

"Blast it with a Thunder Bolt, Raichu!" Lt. Surge's voice boomed.

Both pokemon launch their attacks at the same time. Blue flames met a powerful electric attack creating an explosion. Smoke from the explosion blocked each pokemon's view of each other.

"Charmeleon, get Raichu with an Ember," Red shouted pointing into the smoke. Charmeleon squinted his eyes to get better focus and he could make out the outline of Raichu in the thick smoke. He took a deep breathe before firing small fire balls into dark cloud. The fire balls disappeared into the smoke and the sound of fire distinguishing could be heard.

The smoke was barely starting to clear away when Raichu shot out of the cloud. He didn't have a single scratch on him meaning that the attack missed.

"Immobilized the enemy with a Thunder Wave," Lt. Surge ordered.

-"Affirmative,"- Raichu confirmed his command like a trained soldier. Not slowing down, he fired a weak electric current from his fur that successfully zapped Charmeleon. Charmeleon instantly felt his muscles lock up, getting his movements slowed down.

"Now use your Slam." Raichu closed in on the slow charmeleon and then weakly jumped in the air. Spinning around, Raichu slammed his long tail into Charmeleon's stomach. Getting the air knocked out of him, Charmeleon fell onto his back.

"Charmeleon you got to get up," Red urgently ordered. Charmeleon grunted in answer and began to slowly get back up. Due to the paralysis and pain, getting back up was a challenge for him. Charmeleon looked like newborn pokemon as he shakily got back up.

"Raichu, Thunder Punch!" The electric rodent clenched his right small hand and began to charge it up with electricity. Sparks could be seen shouting out of his fist.

"Block with Metal Claw." When Charmeleon was fully standing up straight, he held up both of his claws up. A metallic sheen soon covered the sharp claws, gleaming in the gym's lights.

-"Thunder Punch!"- Raichu shouted as he swung his fist. He was aiming for Charmeleon's head but was blocked by a metallic claw. Charmeleon winced in pain as he felt so some electricity in charged fist shocked him.

_Maybe blocking with a steel move wasn't a good idea_ Red thought he saw Charmeleon tormented facial expression. The fire lizard quickly swung his free claw and slashed his opponent's face. The blow made Raichu stumbled backwards, leaving him open for attack. Charmeleon would have began a slashing assault, but when he about to move, he felt the paralysis kick in.

The gym leader smirked when he saw Charmeleon unable to move. "Raichu, begin your assault now!" Despite of the vague command, Raichu knew exactly what to do.

"Charmeleon, try to counter with Dragon Rage. Time it right," Red ordered. Putting on a brave face, Charmeleon carefully observed his foe's movements. Raichu jumped a few feet to the side and then hopped in front of the fire type. Charmeleon was to slow to react and was attacked by a barrage of punches.

Raichu furiously punched Charmeleon and he mostly punched Charmeleon in the gut. After a few blows, Charmeleon was about to topple over but Raichu wasn't done yet. He quickly spun around to deliver a powerful kick to Charmeleon's jaw. This sent charmeleon flying backwards and roughly skidded across the dirt field.

"Charmeleon!" Red shouted in fear. His pokemon lay on floor motionless until it opened his left eye and moved an arm. Red sighed in relief.

"Finish it with a body slam, Raichu," Lt. Surge ordered. Raichu nodded and used his strong hind legs to propel himself in the air.

"Charmeleon you got use Dragon Rage. Please you got to do it," Red pleaded. Charmeleon managed to catch his trainer's orders. With one eye to help him aim, Charmeleon opened his mouth to fire the powerful attack. Raichu couldn't dodge the attack so he took the attack head on. The force of the attack sent Raichu slamming into the ceiling of the gym.

When the attack died down, Raichu didn't have anything to hold him up in the air and so he began to fall. He crashed into the rough terrain creating a dust cloud around him. The dust soon settled and revealed a heavily damaged Raichu standing.

"We faced harder stuff when we were in the army," the veteran said. Raichu nodded as he stood up straight, but is was easy to tell that he was tired.

"Army or not. Your Raichu still has its limits," Red declared, staring to feel sweat form on his face.

"Well let's see whose pokemon will get tired first," Lt. Surge smirked, and took off his dark shades. He clipped the shades on his shirt and glared with cold blue eyes. He dramatically pointed at charmeleon and shouted, "Thunder Bolt, Raichu and don't let up."

Red got the idea of what Lt. Surge is trying to do and he wasn't going to let him win. "Charmeleon, Ember. Don't stop until I tell you so."

Both pokemon quickly charged up there attacks. Raichu's ears stood up straight as he reached his max capacity of electricity, while Charmeleon inside burned with energy as prepared to fire his attack. Raichu fired his electric attack, while Charmeleon fired his fire attack. The attacks collided in midair; the small balls of fire clashed with the electricity.

_It was what the gym leader wanted. He wanted to test my pokemon's stamina_ Red thought. He observed his Charmeleon's Ember attack collide with his foe's Raichu Thunder Bolt, creating small, beautiful explosions.

Charmeleon tried his best to keep up with the raichu but was beginning to feel exhausted. He began to fire less fire balls allowing the Thunder Bolt to get closer to him.

Red did his best to encourage his Charmeleon to not give up. "Charmeleon, don't give up! Your opponent may have been in USA army but lets show them the power of Kanto!" Inspired by his trainer's words, Charmeleon tried its hardest to fight back against the Thunder Bolt. He tried his best to ignore the burning feeling in his body that told him that his body was getting tired.

Raichu wasn't doing any better, since he had his eyes clenched and his body was tensed up. He was getting weaker by the minute as he felt his energy disappearing from his body.

"It's time to see whose pokemon has better stamina," Lt. Surge grinned, eagerly awaiting the winner of this competition. As soon as the words left the gym leader's lips, a red glow surrounded Charmeleon. The Blaze ability increased the Ember's power. The small fire balls increased in size and began to overpower the thunder bolt. Raichu began to pant and his attack began to decrease. The Ember plowed its way through the electric attack and it soon managed to reach Raichu. Raichu stopped its attack when the first fire ball burnt his fur. The barrage of fire knocked Raichu into the ground. The fire stopped when Charmeleon close his mouth and Raichu lay on the ground. He struggled to get up but fatigue got to him and dropped back on to the ground unconscious.

_He has been trained under harsh conditions and yet he loses to lizard that has been trained by a ten year-old kid. Am I losing my touch?_ Lt. Surge thought. He returned his fainted pokemon as so did Red. He stuck a hand into his pocket to pull out a badge as he walked up to Red. His dog tags clank when it hit his shades on his shirt. He steadily approached the young trainer with an emotionless look. He towered over Red and could see the scare look on the young boy. Lt. Surge's face broke into a grin and dropped the badge into Red's awaiting hands.

"Don't be afraid, kid," Lt. Surge said as he put his hand on Red's hat and began to mess with it again. He took out a yellow disc from his back pocket with his free hand and also handed it to Red.

"Thanks Lieutenant," Red thanked the gym leader, to occupy admiring his won items to get annoyed about the man messing with his hat. He pocketed the TM and placed the new badge in his badge case. The shiny metal sparkled in the velvet material of the case.

"I think your going to go far, Red," Lt. Surge patted Red's Head and left to go heal his pokemon.

Red thought it was time to leave. He exited the building and walked into the cool outside. It was still early since the sun has just adjusted itself in the sky. The ocean waves that crashed on the shore gave Red an idea.

"I think its time to let my pokemon have a bit fun," Red smiled at his idea. Beginning to make his way to the beach.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I have no excuse this time for not updating this story except that summer fun stopped me from doing so. I have begun to slack off but I will still update. The title is lame because I didn't have enough time to make up one, so sorry.**

******Oh and what happen to Proton and Petrel will explained in the next chapter.**  


**Couldn't think of anything funny to add in this chapter, so it's kind of dull. I like Lt. Surge's sprite in the remakes HeartGold and Soulsilver. The dark shades were a nice touch.**

**That's all and review if you want to. Just click the button down below.**


	13. Charmeleon's Eggcelent Adventure

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**Charmeleon's Egg-celent Adventure **

Archer and Petrel slowly walked down the hallway. The injuries they sustained were not too serious, but the pain forced the duo to move slowly. With their sluggish movements, they made their way down the aisle.

The black carpet was the most interesting adornment in the plain hallway, since Archer kept his eyes fixed on it as he walked. His silence with his worried expression meant that that something not good was going to happen. A few scratches on his face and small burns on his face didn't make appearance anymore appealing.

Petrel, on the other hand, was happily looking around to admire the wall adornments like the paintings of rare pokemon. He had on a smile even though he had scratch marks on his cheeks and part of his beard was burnt.

They soon made it to the end of the hallway and stood in front of a black, wooden door. The infamous Team Rocket signature "R" was painted on the door, shimmering as I it was just painted on the door.

Archer grabbed the polished brass door knob. Slowly turned it but felt a sharp sting in his arm. Sucking up the pain, Archer opened up the door and entered the room, Petrel close on his heels.

Archer gulped and summoned all of his strength to talk. "We are here sir," Archer informed.

Behind a stereotypical wooden desk, a man in a mahogany chair nodded to their arrival. In his lap, a large white cat sat in on it, purring as the man stroked its fur.

"Your arrival is late," the man said with no emotion. His facial features were undistinguishable since the lights on his side were turned off, so only his expensive looking suit was seen.

Archer uncomfortably shuffled around; cold sweat was already running down his face. "Well…it's because..-"

"It's because we were attacked by a pack of growlithe," Petrel cut in, who became impatient with Archer.

"Do you expect me to believe that you men didn't get here yesterday because of a bunch of pooches attacked you?" the man sternly asked. His Persian hopped off its owner's lap and walked around the large desk. It stopped at the foot of the desk and hissed at the Rocket Executives. Its red gem on its head glinted in the light and long claws extended from its paws.

Archer gulped louder this time. "That didn't happen. You know that Petrel likes to joke around." Archer turned his head to Petrel."Shut up, Petrel," he quietly hissed with his infamous cold stare that everyone in Team Rocket feared. Petrel shrunk back to keep his mouth shut.

"We did managed to steal the Fire Crystal but...," Archer trailed off and tried to think of the appropriate words.

"But two people stole it from us, Giovanni" Petrel spoke up to finish Archer's sentence.

"What!" Giovanni furiously shouted, banging the desk with his fist. His Persian took a step closer and hissed louder, revealing its large fangs. "I sent two Rocket Executives to steal the crystal and you fail me!"

Archer tried his best to look unemotional while Petrel looked scared, biting on his nails. "We did defeat the Elite Four guarding the crystal," Archer retaliated.

"Elite Four? What Elite Four?" Giovanni asked with a confused tone.

Archer was taken back by the replied. "You mean you didn't send two Rocket Executives because of the Elite Four member?" Archer asked feeling very confused.

"Of course not, I sent two high ranking team rocket members because the members of a secret organization might try to stop you," Giovanni cleared up the issue.

_Secret organization..._Archer wondered. "I believed we were attacked by this secret organization," Archer re. "They both had these weird jackets and I think they said that they were part of Kuraisora."

Giovanni fell silent after hearing Archer's observations. He plopped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fists. "Damn! They're the reason why I sent you on this mission in the first place," Giovanni explained. Both Rocket Executives' heads perked up in interest. "I heard that this organization is after the three element crystals. If they gather them all, then it will bad for Team Rocket when they get that kind of power. I thought I could have stopped them by taking one of the crystals...but defeating two of my best men. I underestimated their strength."

Archer and Petrel were astonished by the explanation of their mission. Though, one thing troubled Archer.

"Sir," Archer politely said, getting his boss's attention. "Where did you get this information?"

Giovanni took his time to answer. "One of my spies caught this information," Giovanni answered. "Don't be too concern on your failure. It wasn't important and we can get them the next time. You are free to go." Petrel let out a sigh of relief while Archer nodded. The Persian retreated back to Giovanni's lap.

Archer left the office with Petrel close behind. When the door closed, Giovanni turned around in his chair to face the wall behind him.

"I will need to think of a different strategy to stop that organization," Giovanni said to no one in particular.

-"Those Rocket Executives were lucky that their failed mission wasn't really that important,"- Persian said, licking his paw.

Red threw all of his pokeballs in the air. One-by-one, each pokeball snapped open to release their respective pokemon. The pokemon appeared on the sandy beach, shielding their eyes from the blazing sun.

-"No battle?"- Charmeleon asked, studying his surroundings. A few people were already setting up at the beach. He noticed the confused look on the faces of the rest of his team mates. All turned to their trainer.

"Well guys, I think it's time we take a little break from our journey, and what better way to relax than a day at the beach." Red's pokemon all began to cheer in joy. Red smiled at his pokemon's enthusiasm, but then remembered he had to do something first. "Well I have to go to the PokeMart to stock on supplies so we don't have to go back in the city." Red placed his bookback on the ground and took out the glass container with his egg. He placed the container on the sand and picked up his bookback, dusting off some sand that got on it. "I will just leave the egg here, so take care of it. Charmeleon you are in charge until I get back, okay." Charmeleon nodded in agreement. Red seeing that his starter had everything under control, he turned back and started to make his way back into the city.

-"Well, you heard him. I am in charge,"- Charmeleon cockily said. He looked at his fellow comrades.

-"Hey! Everyone has already evolved!"- Pikachu exclaimed, examining the other pokemon. They were rarely out of there pokeballs, so seeing everyone evolved since the last time was stunning.

-"I haven't evolved!"- Gible shouted as he jumped into the middle of the group. He jumped and down in excitement of meeting his team mates.

Everyone sweat dropped at Gible's childish antics. -"Whose the new guy?"- Nidorino asked, never had seen him.

-"He is a Gible. He is supposedly a powerful dragon pokemon from Sinnoh,"- Charmeleon answered, recalling the information he heard from Red.

-"Nice to meet you Gible, my name is Pikachu"- Pikachu warmly said, extended out his hand to shake Gible's. Gible stared blankly at the hand.

-"Oh and I forgot to mention that he is kind of...unintelligent,"- Charmeleon tried his best to explained Gible's condition.

Pikachu put down his hand. -"You're from Sinnoh, Gible. How did you end up here in Kanto?"- Pikachu asked Gible the question of the day.

Gible put on his thinking face and tried to remember. -"...I...I…don't know."- Everyone fell on their backs anime style.

-"What do you mean you don't know?"- Pidgeotto furiously asked the dragon type.

Gible shrugged. -"I don't remember anything about my past. I just woke up and saw this big scary guy staring at me,"- Gible told the group what he could recall. Everyone fell silent as they tried to think of an explanation for Gible being here.

-"Well, I'm going to go for a swim,"- Pikachu announced, and left the group to head to the ocean water.

-"I'm going to stretch my wings,"- Pidgeotto was the next pokemon to leave. He took off in a flash, kicking up sand that made the rest cough. Catching the ocean breeze in his wings, he picked up altitude and began to fly in circles, doing aerial stunts.

-" I'm going to go have fun as well. Take care of the egg while I'm gone,"- Charmeleon told the last two pokemon left. He turned around and trotted away.

-"But you are a fire type! I thought fire types hate water,"- Nidorino claimed, not wanting to stay behind to guard an egg.

Charmeleon briefly stop to answer. -"Fire types don't like water, but we do like the sun."- Nidorino realized that he was going to go bask in the sun.

Nidorino let out a sigh and took another look at the beach. More people have already arrived with their pokemon as well. A young and beautiful woman with a skimpy blue swim suit walked in front of Nidorino, but what caught his attention was the Nidorina that walked alongside her trainer. He gawked as she passed by him with no clue that she was being spied on.

-"I'm going to go find love. You're in charge of the egg,"- Nidorino bestowed the responsibility on Gible. He then ran after the Nidorina.

Gible blinked and turned around to take a look at the egg. _-I think I should take off the glass so the egg can breathe-_ Gible thought. He walked across the sand to get to the container. He grabbed the sides of the glass with his small hands, smudging the container, and pulled upward. His stubby form gave him a hard time taking of the glass but he than succeeded. He dropped the glass on the sand.

-"There you go. Now you can breathe little guy,"- Gible spoke to the egg and lightly patted the brown egg. He proudly stood up straight with his hands on his hips to look like a hero. He then regained his usual posture.

-"I'm bored...I should build a Sandcastle!" Gible shouted to the skies. He immediately got to work. He got a few feet away from the egg, worried he might get sand on it. He began to dig so he could get enough sand to make his sand castle.

While Gible was digging, Pikachu was in the salty water, trying to concentrate. The water rocked him back and forth as he floated on it. His fur coat was wet and salty, but he could have cared less.

Pidgeotto flew above the sea water, and saw the aquatic pokemon in it. A few goldeen swam closed to the surface and it reminded him of Misty's Goldeen. He moved on and soon came upon Pikachu, who looked like he was in a deep trance with his eyes closed.

-"What are you doing?"- Pidgeotto asked as he got close to the mouse pokemon. Pikachu was startled when he heard Pidgeotto's voice, but calmed down when he saw the bird fly past him.

Pikachu saw Pidgeotto was circling around to meet up with him again. Pikachu replied when Pidgeotto stopped in front of him. -"Well, back in the forest, the elderly pikachu would always talk about a Pikachu that learned the move Surf. He used his power for good and became a hero. I thought I might as well try to learn Surf while I'm at the beach."-

Pidgeotto flap his wings to try to stay airborne, and avoided any water that splashed in his way. -"What makes you think you can learn that move? Do you even know the method that allows you to learn it?"- Pidgeotto fired Pikachu with his questions.

Pikachu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. -"Well it doesn't hurt to try, but I don't know how to learn it."- A wave formed and crashed on top of the electric type, while Pidgeotto flew higher to avoid it.

Pidgeotto sighed and flew higher into the sky. -"He wants to learn Surf. Hehe, next he will want to learn how to fly,"- he chuckled to himself. He decided to fly over the beach and let the sun warm his body.

Charmeleon stirred when Pidgeotto's shadow flew over him. He was curled up in the sand, letting the sun rays warm his body. He had his eyes closed to help tune out of the activity.

Everyone was too busy to notice that the egg fell from its placement. Luckily, the sand softened the egg's fall. It lay on the warm sand for a moment before the sand under came to life. A small, orange crab emerged from the ground with egg on its head. The krabby held the egg in place with its claws as it crawled away. The egg thief left unnoticed by the group.

Charmeleon was about to fall asleep when he felt some sand get kicked in his way. Some of it got into his nostrils, and he immediately started to sneeze. His slumber ruined, Charmeleon got up to find the one responsible. He scanned the area and found a digging dual dragon-ground type pokemon. Gible kicked up more sand that sprayed into the fire type's face.

-"What the hell are you doing?"- Charmeleon roared at Gible, his outburst caused a few people's heads turn to him in shock. Gible stopped his digging and looked up from his three feet hole.

-"Hello, Charmeleon!"- Gible waved at the angered fire pokemon. -"I was just building a sand castle. Want to help?"- Gible gave Charmeleon his famous goofy grin.

Charmeleon cocked his head towards where the egg was placed...or where it was placed. The egg was gone from the container which quickly replaced his anger with worry. He reached into the pokemon-made hole, and roughly pulled out Gible, by his foot. He dragged Gible across the sand roughly threw him.

-"Where is the egg?"- Charmeleon asked in a demanding manner. Gible looked at the empty container and took his time to answer.

-"It maybe walked away"- Gible answered, making Charmeleon slap his forehead.

-"What's going on?"- Pikachu approached them with his fur soaking wet. -"I could hear your yelling all the way out in the ocean."-

-"The egg is gone,"- Charmeleon said it like it was a commonly known fact. A face of revelation appeared on Pikachu's face. His eyes darted around as he tried to find a clue to where the missing egg might had disappeared to.

Then something caught his eye. -"Look footprints!"- Pikachu pointed at the small footprints in the sand. The footprints started next to the container, but as they got farther, the more disoriented the footprints became. More people walked across the important clue, distorting the footprints even more.

A purple pokemon trotting on his four legs slowly made his way to the group. His sad face made Charmeleon a little concerned.

-"What's wrong with you?"- Charmeleon asked, still trying to act nice during the crisis.

-"I lost again in the war of love,"- Nidorino sighed, lifting his head up. He noticed the worried looks on his companions. -"What's wrong with you guys?"-

Pikachu decided to tell him the bad news. -"The egg is missing from it's container."-

Nidorino was shocked by the news and immediately faced Gible. -"I told you to keep an eye on it. How hard is it to guard an egg?"- Nidorino inched closer to Gible after every word, until his horn was poking Gible's face.

-"Calm down, Nidorino. We need to start looking for the egg,"- Charmeleon tried to calm the poison type. He looked to sky and saw Pidgeotto flying above them. -"Pidgeotto!"- Charmeleon shouted, and got the flying pokemon's attention.

Pidgeotto dropped into dive and quickly started to lose altitude. He smoothly landed next to Charmeleon, ready to listen to pokemon in charge.

-"We need your help to find the Red's egg,"- Charmeleon urgently said.

-"The egg is gone! Who was guarding the egg when this happened?"- Pidgeotto squawked, flapping his wings furiously. Everyone pointed at Gible, who was standing with an emotionless face. Pidgeotto gritted his beak but kept his mouth shut, so he wouldn't say anything nasty. He knew what he had to do and he leapt into the air. With a few wing flaps, Pidgeotto was again soaring through the skies.

-"That stupid Gible is going to pay,"- Pidgeotto grumbled as flew around the beach. With his keen eyesight, he could see the labels on the water bottles from his height. He decided to look a little farther.

He circled around and then caught sight of a big brown object on a rock-strewn cliff. Pidgeotto decided to take a closer look. Less than a hundred feet away from where he started, Pidgeotto saw a krabby on a cliff. The rocky cliff stood directly above the ocean waves crashing onto the side of the natural structure. The water pokemon held the brown egg above its head as it went into a cave that was on the side of the cliff.

Finding the culprit, Pidgeotto did a u-turn and flew straight back to his friends. He nearly crashed into the sand when he tried to land.

-"I found out who stole the egg and it's over there,"- Pidgeotto panted, pointing with his wing to the cliff far away. Everyone began to bombard Pidgeotto with questions but the bird pokemon was too tired to talk. Flying fast took a toll on him.

-"Well, lets head out to get that whatever pokemon it is and get the egg back,"- Charmeleon shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Everyone enthusiastically cheered as well.

When Pidgeotto regain his breathe, he took off to lead them to the cave. Gible wanted to stay to finish his sand castle, but Charmeleon dragged him by his shark fin to make him come.

_-I want to bury you in a sand castle-_ Charmeleon rolled his eyes, fed-up with Gible's childish behavior.

The walk to the cliff took a few minutes. The cliff was about twenty feet high but the cave was about twelve feet. A rock formation protruded from the cliff, forming a place to stand. The waves crashed against the hard, grey stone, slowly eroding it.

-"Well, looks like we will have to climb up to get to the cave,"- Charmeleon informed, walking up to the cliff. He extended his claws to firmly grab a ledge. He pulled on it to see if it will support him. The sturdy ledge held and Charmeleon began to climb. Pikachu soon join him by jumping onto the cliff.

-"But I can't climb,"- Nidorino whimpered, lowering his head in shame. He felt to sharp claws grabbed the long spines on his back, and soon felt like his body was being lifted. He looked up and saw Pidgeotto was giving him a lift.

-"Don't thank me, yet,"- Pidgeotto huffed, struggling to fly higher. Nidorino smiled and took this time to enjoy the scenery. He was ascending at the same speed as his climbing companions.

-"I climbed cliffs higher than this in Mt. Silver,"- Charmeleon said, skillfully climbing the rock wall. Pikachu was also doing well but wasn't going as fast as Charmeleon.

It didn't take them long to reach the top. Pidgeotto dropped Nidorino onto the ground before he fell on the ground, exhausted from the lifting. Charmeleon dragged himself unto the cliff, since it has been a long time that he last climbed a cliff he has gotten a little rusty, plus he wasn't used to his new body. Pikachu also dragged himself unto the cliff, joining his tired buddies.

-"What took you so long?"- everyone turned to the source of the voice. Gible stood in front of the cave, not looking tired a bit.

-"How did you get here so fast?"- Charmeleon asked, getting up.

-"I used that path"- Gible pointed a stubby arm to his left. He was pointing at a path that looked liked it was carved into the stone. It was decently steep and most importantly, it lead to the beach.

Everyone groan when they found out there was an easier path. One at a time, they all got up. The entrance to the cave was fairly big, but not big enough to fit an adult human. They calmly walked into the cave.

Charmeleon had a flash of memories as he looked around the cave. -"This reminds me of my home in Mt. Silver,"- Charmeleon said his thoughts out loud. The lighting in the cave was dim as they walked further and the rock walls gave the place a vacant look. Stalactites looking like sharp teeth hung from the ceiling.

-"You're from Mt. Silver?"- Pikachu asked, curious of Charmeleon's history. He tried to imagine how a charmander could have found this place so comfortable.

-"Of course I'm from Mt. Silver. All charmanders come from there. Did you think I was born in a lab?"- Charmeleon said. He shuddered when he felt a cold, sea breeze blew through them. -"But my home was more warm and it had better lighting."-

They walked in silence for awhile before coming across a fork in the road. The cave separated into two. Both caves were too dark to see what lay beyond.

-"Now what?"- Pidgeotto impatiently asked.

-"I know what to do,"- Nidorino responded, stepping up. -"I always use this technique when I get lost in Mt. Moon."- He walked in between the two caves and closed his eyes.

-"Does it work?"- Pidgeotto questioned Nidorino's method, but got not answer from Nidorino.

Nidorino had a calm look on his face while his whole body was tensed. His ears twitched as if they were straining to hear the sounds in the caves. After a few silent moments, Nidorino decided on his course.

-"We should go left,"- Nidorino came out of his trance and quickly hopped into the left cave. He stopped to wait for his team mates.

-"Are you sure this is the right way?"- Pikachu nervously asked as they traveled the cave. It was so dark that they had to rely on Charmeleon's flame on his tail, illuminating a small radius.

-"Well, I'm-."- Nidorino began but was cutoff by a loud screeching noise. The screech resonated throughout the cave, causing the traveling pokemon to stop dead in their tracks.

Charmeleon brought his tail forward to give more lighting in front of him. The fire gave the wall in front of him an orange hue. Most of the group groaned when they found out it was a dead end.

Another screech silenced the group and this one sounded louder than the last. Charmeleon looked up to scan the cave ceilings. Not able to see anything clearly, he decided to turn up the heat. The flame on his tail increased in size and so did the brightness of the light. With the extra light, Charmeleon found out what was making the screeching noise.

-"Uhh guys...look up,"- Charmeleon gulped. Everyone saw the fear in his eyes and so looked up.

On the cave ceiling hung, a colony of zubat and golbat were hanging upside down. It looked like they were all asleep which brought a little relief to the group.

-"No one makes a sound"- Charmeleon whispered loud enough for his team mates to hear. All of them heard except for a certain bipedal dragon pokemon.

Gible got a funny feeling in his shark fin and decided to look around. Gible huge eyes spotted something shine in light of his buddy's fire. He waddled his way to the item, and found out it was a pretty green rock. -_Oh boy, pretty rock! -_ Gible happily thought. He grabbed the rock with his arms and used all of his strength to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.

Gible's grunts caught the attention of his team mates. They all saw Gible's attempts to pull out a rock stuck in the wall. This caused panic to rise in the group.

-"Gible, stop. Gible, no. Gible get over here,"- was what the group hissed in low voices. Though, Gible didn't pay the slightest attention to the whispers. He put one foot on the cold wall and tried to pull this with his extra strength, but the rock held strong.

-"Gible, we got to go,"- Charmeleon quietly said, and placed a claw on his shoulder.

-"Can't go until shiny rock is mine,"- Gible retaliated, trying harder to pull it out. Charmeleon tried his best to be polite, but then decided to take matter into his own hands.

The fire type pokemon grabbed the dragon-and-ground type pokemon by his sides. -"We got to go"- whispered Charmeleon with a harsh tone. He tried to pry the chubby pokemon off, but like the rock, Gible didn't budge a bit.

-"No!"- Gible whined, causing a few zubat to stir in their slumber. Charmeleon's grip on Gible tightens and Charmeleon pulled with all of his might. He managed to pull Gible off in one swoop, and also took the rock with him. Both pokemon tumbled backwards and fell on the hard floor.

Everyone else held their breathe as the cave wall began to rumble. The stalactites above crashed into the ground, shattering on impact. The rumbling soon stopped and all eyes went up.

The poison-and-flying pokemon all awoke from their sleep. The golbat's glaring eyes could be seen, and the zubats opened up their wings to show that they're awake since they didn't have any eyes.

-"Oh shi-."- The sounds of zubat and golbat screeching drown out Charmeleon's voice. Everyone broke into a run, trying to get away from the blood-sucking pokemon.

A few zubat ganged up on Pikachu, but a Thunder Shock had them falling like a sack of potatoes. He kept on running on fours and shocked the daylight of any zubat that got too close. The golbats were smart enough to avoid the dangerous, little rodent.

Pidgeotto thought it would be faster to fly, but a few golbats still managed to catch up with him. They each tried to take a bite out of him, but Pidgeotto's agility proved to be to fast for them, since they kept missing. He swatted a few of them with a Steel Wing attack and achieved to knock a few golbats into the wall or a stalagmite that hung on the ceiling.

Nidorino and Gible were just running and avoiding any attack that their foes threw at them. Gible was very good at dodging and the enemy had a hard time landing a hit on the pudgy dragon pokemon. Nidorino was just running and the Poison Sting from a few zubats did little damage due to his resistance to it.

Charmeleon saw the split in the corridor ahead, thinking fast to choose his path. He ran into the other cave and pressed his back against the wall. His team mates also followed his footsteps and joined him in his hiding place.

The zubats and golbats were confused when they noticed that their rude awakeners have escaped. They gave up and headed back into the cave they came from to return to their sleep.

-"That was close,"- Nidorino sighed. He then noticed that everyone was glaring at him, except for Gible, who was too busy admiring his shiny rock that nearly cost them their life. -"It has a fifty percent chance of being right,"- Nidorino whimpered, lowering his ears in shame.

-"Well, lets take this route,"- Charmeleon coughed, to get everyone's' attention. He began to lead the group by going first. Nidorino sighed when everyone's glaring eyes were not on him.

-"Don't worry, we all make mistakes,"- Gible comforted Nidorino, patting him on the back before heading out as well. Nidorino felt better and followed the group.

_-Maybe Gible isn't that bad-_ Nidorino thought, watching Gible play with his green rock.

Charmeleon slowly moved, on the lookout for any more sleeping zubats or golbats. The lighting in this cave was brighter in the last one. The farther they walked the damper the ground became. The air felt moist, making Charmeleon feel uncomfortable in the environment.

He then saw some light coming from ahead. He led the group closer to the bright light, until he was at the end of the cave. He stopped and took a look in the warmly lit area.

The large cavern was surrounded by rock walls that were decorated with colorful, shiny rocks that were randomly placed. The rocks glistened in radiance as the sun light shined on them. Above, a hole in the ceiling allowed the sun's rays to go through and brighten up the cave room. Two large pools of sparkling water were located on each side of the room. Upon closer observation, water pokemon could be seen swimming in the clean water.

A stone formation that looked like a king's throne stood in the middle of the room. On the throne, a pokemon, that resembled a krabby only a lot bigger, stood on it and made him look like he was king. The pokemon even had a yellow crown that was made of rock placed on his head. In front of his throne, a krabby stood with the stolen egg in his claws.

-"I present to you this rare rock, Kingler,"- Krabby announced, extending the egg closer to Kingler.

Charmeleon interrupted the gift giving. -"Drop that egg because it doesn't belong to you!"- The vicious lizard cried. Charmeleon took a few steps forward and felt a cushiony feeling on the bottom of his feet. He looked down and saw sand, which was strange since it was a cave. He returned his gaze to in front of him.

Kingler looked up to see the rescue team. -"Intruders! Get them!"- Kingler ordered, pointing his smaller claw at the group. Water pokemon jumped out of the pools of water. Two Poliwhirls landed in front of the Red's pokemon, while three staryus landed behind the group, trapping the group.

Kingler plucked the egg from Krabby's grasp with his large claw, and held it close to examine it. -"What purpose do you have in being in my cave?"- Kingler asked, gently placing the egg on the ground.

-"We are here to get that egg that the krabby stole from us,"- Charmeleon hastily answered. Krabby scuttled away and jumped into the water, clearly afraid of Charmeleon. -"And what makes you think that this cave is yours?"-

-"Isn't it obvious,"- Kingler said with an uninterested look. -"I am a king and kings need a royal place to live. Me and my loyal subjects spent many years to make this place beautiful"- He gestured to his lair by using his irregular claws.

-"But we need that egg back,"- Charmeleon replied.

The pincer pokemon picked up the egg, carefully examined it and began to think. -"I will give you the egg back..."- Charmeleon and his companions all cheered. -"...on one condition."- The group quieted down after they heard that there was a catch.

-"I'm kind of bored and there isn't much action in this cave,"- Kingler began. –"So I want you guys to fight my guards. If you managed to defeat them, I will return the egg, but if you are defeated…you will become my servants."-

Charmeleon listened to Kingler's proposition. –"I accept your challenge,"- Charmeleon accepted, nodding his head. The group readied themselves for a battle.

-"Very well…begin!"- Kingler ordered with an evil glint in his eyes. On commanded, Kingler's guards began their assault.

-"Water Gun assault!"- the poliwhirls shouted as they fired stream of water from the middle of their bellies.

-"Everybody dodge it!"-Charmeleon shouted, jumping out of the way of the water. The rest of the group managed to dodge the move as well.

-"Swift attack!"- the staryus cried in union. They jumped up and spun around to fire a barrage of gold stars.

-"I got this,"- Pikachu said, charging up his cheeks with electricity. He fired his Thunder Shock that collided with the Swift. It managed to destroy one third of the stars. The rest of the stars were destroyed by a Flamethrower and an Air Cutter. Charmeleon and Pidgeotto took up Pikachu's sides and each gave him a wink.

-"They aren't really smart since they called out their attacks,"- Charmeleon remarked, observing the star shaped pokemon. He took a quick look behind him and saw Gible and Nidorino battling the poliwhirls. _Looks like they have things under control back there _Charmeleon thought_, _he thenreturned his gaze to his opponents.

-"Water Gun!"- The staryus again shouted out their attacks. From the tips of their limbs, a blast of water was shot at the trio. Luckily, the group has already thought of a counter for the attack, since Kingler's guards calling out their moves gave them the advantage.

Pidgeotto made the first move. He flapped his wings to create a powerful blast of air. The wind was strong enough to change the course of the water. The water gun was sent back to the Staryu trio but easily braced their own attack.

-"My turn,"- Pikachu cried, his cheeks firing off small sparks of electricity. He then unleashed a powerful Thunder Shock that shocked the living daylights out of water pokemon and they were instantly knocked out. The red core in the middle of the staryus, that glowed, was now flickering before going blank.

_I didn't do anything to help _Charmeleon sighed. The sound of rocks falling down caught Charmeleon's attention. He turned around just in time to see rocks fall onto the two poliwhirls. The falling rocks completely concealed the pokemon under the rubble of rocks. No sudden movements from the wreckage signify that they were knockout.

-"I love my new move,"- Nidorino commented, liking the power his rock-type move had. The team regrouped and faced Kingler.

-"I see that you defeated my guards with ease,"- Kingler stated, receiving nods from the group. –"But I will not turn in the egg."-

Charmeleon clenched his claws, feeling anger build inside of him. –"You said you would return the egg if we defeat you guards!"- Charmeleon pointed an accusing claw at Kingler.

Kingler rolled his eyes. –"I thought you weren't strong enough to defeat my guards, but now I see you guys are pretty strong."- The angry group began to make accusations at the king. –"SILENCE!"- Kingler shouted to stop the uproar.

Charmeleon stepped up. -"You lied and now you face our wrath,"- Charmeleon hissed, but Kingler didn't feel a bit frightened.

Kingler jumped from his throne landed in front of the group with a loud thud. Sand was kicked up in the air, creating a small dust cloud that soon settled. He began to open and close his claws in an imitating way.

-"You think that you puny pokemon can defeat me?"- Kingler mockingly asked. He didn't wait for an answer and opened up his small, right claw to fire multiple, blue bubbles. That attack was direct hit on Charmeleon and sent him flying backwards. The fire-type crashed into the cave wall, making a sickening sound when he hit the wall.

The group wasn't going to let someone push their leader around. Pikachu fired his stored electricity from his cheeks. The attack landed a direct hit on Kingler, but the water-type pokemon endured the move with little effort.

-"Your electric moves need more training,"- Kingler remarked, and retaliated by shooting a gunk of mud from his small claw. The mud slammed into the electric mouse, causing great damage. The force of the attack also sent Pikachu skidding backwards but came to a painful stop.

Pikachu trembled as he struggled to get. -"You will need more than that to take me down,"- Pikachu muttered, coughing up mud that got into his mouth. He then tried to shake of the mud that was stuck in his fur, but to no avail. _I can't use my electric type moves _Pikachu thought after his attempt to charge up his attack only to have the mud to disrupt his attack.

-"We need a plan,"- Charmeleon said, limping to his companions. No one noticed when he pulled himself off the wall. He stopped in the middle of the group and was catching his breathe.

-" Well, I don't have all day,"- Kingler said in a bored tone, and pointed his small claw at the group. Opening his claw, a barrage of bubbles was fired from it.

-"Pidgeotto, intercept the attack. I got a plan,"- Charmeleon weakly smirked to himself. Pidgeotto nodded and opened up his wings to fire his powerful Air Cutter attack. Charmeleon turned around to face Nidorino. He locked eyes with poison-type before speaking-", I need you to stay here and start using Amnesia until you reach your maximum."- Nidorino absent-mindedly nodded his head but he understood him.

Leaving Nidorino to his part of his plan, Charmeleon returned to his foe. Pidgeotto had succeeded in destroying the bubbles. –"Gible, let's both use Dragon Rage,"- Charmeleon ordered, ignoring the pain in his body he stepped forward to get a better aim at the giant crab.

-"Okie-dokie,"- Gible cheerfully agreed, and hopped forward. Both pokemon fired their dragon-type moves simultaneously. Kingler was fast to react by using his large claw to block. The blue flames hit the giant pincer and only managed to budge it a little.

When the attack died down, Kingler made his move. –"My turn to attack,"- Kingler declared. A metallic sheen covered his large claw in an instant. He crouched down and used his four legs to jump high into the air. He brought down his Metal Claw but the group had already jumped out of the way. His claw slammed into bare sand making more sand scatter into the air.

Kingler coughed as he felt the sand go into his lungs. He opened up his eyes, since he closed them to stop the sand from getting into them. He didn't get anyone but he was close to crushing one. Nidorino had his eyes clenched and was in a deep trance. He didn't notice Kingler's claw was inches away from his face but Kingler did notice. His smaller claw was held up so he could fire an attack at the poison-type pokemon in a trance.

-"Oh no you don't,"- Gible shouted, clamping his giant jaw on Kingler's small claw. His mouth was big enough to engulf the claw and prevent him from firing any attacks.

-"Unhand me you ruffian!"- Kingler cried, stumbled backwards and franticly waved his claws around, trying to get rid of Gible. Gible's grip proved to strong for Kingler, who tried his hardest to shake him off. During his frenzy, Kingler accidently hit Pikachu with his other claw.

The mud-covered Pikachu was launched into the air and he landed in one of the pools in the room. He made a large splash, when he fell into the clear water. Pikachu tried to swim to the surface, but the extra weight of the mud in his fur pulled him down. He attempted to swim again, but the surface looked like it was getting further than closer.

_How deep is this pool of water? _Pikachu thought, a few air bubbles escaped his mouth. He was losing conscious as he dropped further into what appeared as a bottomless pool. He eyes were beginning to close when he felt an arm wrap around his small waist. Pikachu then felt his body was being lifted. In a matter of seconds, he was out on dry land again.

-"Where am I?"- Pikachu spat out water. He opened his eyes and he saw blue, round pokemon standing in front of him. As his vision cleared he then noticed the pokemon had a swirl pattern on his white belly and had a white gloved hand extended towards Pikachu. Pikachu grabbed the welcoming hand and used it to pick himself up. The hand was wet but firm. -"Ughh…Thanks."-

-"No problem,"- the blue pokemon replied, turning around to face the enraged Kingler. –"I got you now, Kingler!"- Pikachu's savior shouted. Kingler stopped to take a look at the newcomer. Gible decided to let go and fell on the soft sand.

-"I thought I banned you from my kingdom, Poliwhirl"- Kingler shouted in a lethal tone. He scuttled across the sand, heading straight towards Poliwhirl.

-"I heard a group of pokemon had infiltrated your cave and I thought it was good time to act,"- Poliwhirl told him, and leapt over the large pokemon. He managed to grab the crown from Kingler's head. Poliwhirl elegantly landed behind Kingler and held the crown up high. –"I finally regain my family's crown!"-

Poliwhirl's body began to glow white, making him look like a white silhouette. His body began to shape itself into a more frog-like structure. A long hair grew out of its head that curled up. When the light disappeared, a completely different pokemon stood. Most of his body was now green and yellow with a pair of pink cheeks.

-"I have finally evolved into a Politoed!"- Politoed gleefully shouted, bouncing up and down on his new, powerful hind legs. He cut his celebration short and gave Kingler a serious look. –"After all these years that you abused the pokemon of the cave, I will finally put you in your place."-

-"How are you, going to accomplish that? You may have evolved, but I'm still the king of this cliff,"- Kingler retorted, menacingly holding his claws.

-"Don't think you got rid of us,"- Charmeleon informed him, taking his place next to Politoed. Pidgeotto and Gible soon joined them as well. Pikachu's head was clear and so he joined the group as well.

-"Very well…then I will take on all of you myself!"- Kingler bellowed, running towards the group as fast as his legs could take him.

Politoed smirk and waited for Kingler to be a reasonable distance. –"Take this! Hyper Voice!"- Politoed shouted. Politoed let out loud shout that echoed through out the cave. The shriek's echo was powerful enough that it did noticeable damage to Kingler.

Kingler stopped and pressed his claws to the sides of his head, trying to block out the sound. His eyes were clenched in pain as the noise damaged him.

Politoed soon stop his noisy attack and took a few breathes before talking. -"Looks like it's your turn,"- Politoed said, facing Pikachu.

-"But what can I do..."- Pikachu noticed that his fur was free from any mud. _The mud must have washed off when he was in the water _Pikachu smirked. He began to charge up his body in electricity and got on fours. He broke into a run and sprinted towards Kingler.

Kingler had gotten a headache after Politoed's attack, and so he didn't see the Pikachu covered in electricity heading towards him.

Pikachu delivered his Volt Tackle at full force when he tackled Kingler. A bright flash temporary blinded everyone. When the light disappeared, Pikachu was standing on top of Kingler's non-moving body. He was tired due to using a lot of power and the recoil of the attack.

-"I did it,"- Pikachu weakly said, hopping off Kingler. He rejoined the group, giving them a smile.

Charmeleon grabbed the egg next to the throne and held it close, afraid to lose it again. -"Mission complete, team!"- Everyone happily cheered.

-"Uhh...Got to get out,"- Kingler groaned, making everyone stop their celebration. Kingler picked himself up and slowly started to make his way to the pool of water.

Pikachu growled as he began to charge up electricity, but Politoed stuck an arm in his way. Pikachu look up to the water-type with a confused look and receive a head shake from him.

-"Let him go,"- Politoed muttered. Kingler made it to the pool and jumped in, making a big splash. -"That pool leads to the ocean, which is how I got in."-

-"Why did you help us defeat Kingler?"- Charmeleon asked, curious of why a stranger would help them.

Politoed took a deep breathe before answering. -"Well, I had to help you guys and the pokemon of the cave,"- he gestured to the cave around him. I few krabbys crawled out from behind the stone throne and a few water pokemon emerged from the pools. -"Kingler came here one day in this cave and threaten us to become his subjects. I tried to revolt against him but he defeated me in battle. I was thrown out of this place and told to never come back."- More pokemon jumped out from the water. A few staryus helped the other staryus, which were the ones that were knocked out by Red's pokemon, get up. The polwhirls trapped under the rockslide were barely getting up. -"He took my King's Rock which was handed to me by my father,"- Politoed continued, plucking the crown off his head. -"I trained in the ocean to make myself strong enough to defeat Kingler."-

-"Hooray for Politoed!"- the water pokemon of the cave shouted, which was now a big group that surrounded the group. Many different types of water pokemon native to Kanto surrounded them.

Politoed smiled and turn towards the group. -"I will like to thank you for helping me. If you guys haven't come...who knows when I will have chosen to strike."- Politoed thanked the pokemon.

-"No problem,"- Charmeleon sheepishly said.

-"What do I do now, Charmeleon?"- A confused Nidorino asked. He bumped into Gible and then stumbled his way towards Charmeleon. -"Where am I? Who are you?"- Nidorino asked question after question.

-"I think Nidorino erased too much of his memory,"- Pidgeotto whispered to Charmeleon.

-"Well, it's only temporary amnesia so he will soon regain his memory,"- Charmeleon assured, and turned back to Politoed. -"I will like to say thanks because you helped us defeat Kingler and get our egg back."-

-"No problem and I have a feeling that Kingler won't be coming back soon,"- Politoed said with a hint of relief. He placed his crown back on his head and put on a goofy smile for everyone to see.

-"Well, we have to go,"- Charmeleon said, getting a better grip on the egg.

-"You are welcome to visit anytime you want,"- Politoed smiled. The group bid their farewells and left the happy water pokemon to their lives.

* * *

After retracing their steps, the group soon made it back to where the egg was stole in the first place. Charmeleon gently placed the egg on the cushioning bottom of the container.

-"Great adventure, guys! We should have another one soon,"- Gible offered, but received death glares from everyone. Gible backed away and took out his shiny rock out of nowhere.

Pikachu then noticed something familiar about Gible's rock. He got closer to get a better look and he immediately gasped when saw what is was. -"Get rid of that thing!"- Pikachu shouted, jumping back.

-"Huh? You no like shiny rock?"- Gible asked, getting closer to the frighten mouse.

Pikachu stepped back. -"That's a Thunder Stone. If that stone touches...I will evolve. I don't want to evolve!"- He was about to slap Gible's hand with his tail, but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Guys! I'm back," Red greeted his pokemon. He dropped his book bag on the ground, now full of supplies.

Gible approached Red and poked his leg to get his attention. "Huh? What is it Gible?" Red asked his pokemon.

-"Here"- Gible gleefully said, handing Red his Thunder Stone. Red took the stone from Gible's hands and brought it to his face to examine it.

"Cool, a green stone with lightning symbol on it. Thanks Gible," Red thanked his rare dragon pokemon. He put the stone inside his book bag for safekeeping.

When Red turned around to face his pokemon, the egg began to move. Red and the pokemon rushed to egg. The egg was franticly moving back and forth in its container. A few small cracks appeared in the shell that turned into big cracks. Soft cries could be heard from the inside of the egg.

Soon the swaying came to a halt, everyone held there breathe, waiting for something extraordinary to happen. The egg stood still for a while, before a brown head broke through the shell, making a small hole. Its long, furry ears extended to their full length and it stared at the group with large, black eyes.

"Eevee!" Cried the pokemon, jumping out the egg from the small hole he made. She hopped into Red's arms and began to coo repeatedly. Her bushy tail tickled Red's nose, but he was too happy to care.

"Welcome to the team, Eevee," Red rejoiced, holding up the newborn pokemon into the sunny sky, who squealed in happiness.

* * *

_**A/N: Took me one week and a half to finish this long chapter. I decided to add a chapter related to summer since I was in the summer mood. :D**_

_**It first started out serious and then it became hilarious with Red's Pokemon. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Special thanks to RetroCharizard for betaing this Chapter. Awesome writer so go checkout his stories!**_

_**The next chapter would get back on advancing the plot. Remember to leave a review **_


	14. The Truth

_**I do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon.**_

**The Truth**

Finally leaving the beach, Red was on his way to Route 11. His newborn Eevee walked alongside, since he thought he should let the baby pokemon experience life in the world first before being sent into a pokeball.

"You know, I haven't collected your data on my Pokedex," Red said to his Eevee.

-"Poke-dex,"- Eevee repeated, not having a clue to what it meant.

Red stopped and took out the advance piece of technology from his pocket. Eevee carefully observed the device when Red held it up, and pointed the lenses towards her.

"Eevee: The Evolution Pokemon. It is an extremely rare Pokemon that can adapt to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Its unstable genetic code allows it to do so."

Red took a glance at Eevee's moves. "Your only damaging moves are Tackle and Dig," Red said with a hint of disappointment. _A rare Pokemon with lame moves _Red grimly thought. He looked down at Eevee and saw her smiled back at him.

-"Red!"- Eevee cutely squealed, putting a smile on Red's face.

"Let's go Eevee," Red warmly said. He pocketed his Pokedex and continued his casual walk down the route. Red looked ahead, his hat covered his eyes from the bright sun, and saw the path led to a field with a lot of tall grass. Some trainers were in the grass looking for any pokemon, while others were on the lookout for trainers to battle.

-"Red!"- Eevee shouted, getting her trainer's attention.

"What is it, Eevee?" Red asked. He saw Eevee run in front of a cave that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Huh? A cave in the middle of route is kind of strange." Next, Eevee ran to a wooden sign that was near to the entrance of the cave.

Red approached the worn-out sign and managed to make out the words on it. "Diglett's Cave: Watch your footing while inside in the tunnel," Red read out loud. He took a look into the eerie looking cave. _Come to think of it, didn't Leaf say that she used this cave to get to Pallet Town faster? _Red thought. _Maybe I can take this short cut and perhaps get back to Pallet Town. Maybe Professor Oak can figure out how my Gible got to Kanto. _With his hometown in mind, Red entered the cave.

At first glance, Diglett's Cave didn't look like a cave at all. The place appeared to be like small cave chamber. In the middle of the chamber, was a ladder that looked like it led to the lower levels of the cave.

"Looks like you will have to get on my shoulders, Eevee," Red said, and bent down towards the normal-type. Eevee still didn't understand a lot of words, but she got the idea. She hopped onto her trainer's left shoulder and made herself comfortable. Red began to scale down the ladder, having a little trouble because of Eevee. Her fur collar tickled Red's face, giving him trouble concentrating.

Even with Eevee on his shoulder, Red managed to clear the ladder. He hopped onto the cold dirt of the cave and examined the new terrain.

A row of lanterns were hung up on the walls, illuminating the cave. Red saw that the cave went straight before turning left, stopping Red from seeing any further.

"Well, I'm not going to get out of this cave just by standing around," Red spoke to himself. He took his first step and right away an object popped out from beneath his foot.

Red was thrown off balance, which caused him to fall backwards. Eevee was thrown off Red's shoulder, and fell into the hard dirt. Both received minimal damage from the fall.

"What was that?" Red groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at what he stepped on and saw an unusually smooth, brown rock in the place where he stepped on. "That wasn't there when I began to walk," Red muttered.

The "rock" suddenly turned around to reveal a pink nose with two black eyes.

"Ahh!" Red shouted, scrambling backwards to escape the strange object. He calmed down when he saw that the "rock" was actually a pokemon.

"Hehe, let's see what pokemon you are," Red sheepishly said, embarrassed by his misinterpretation. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the strange pokemon.

"Diglett: the mole Pokemon. They spend most of its time underground, but it may sometimes appear aboveground. It sticks its head aboveground when the sun isn't bright, because its skin is very thin. Exposure to light heats up its blood, causing it to grow weak."

"So that's what a Diglett looks like," Red muttered with a hint of disappointment. "You're a small little guy to have a cave named after your kind." Red picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. Eevee got back on her feet and shook her body to get rid of the debris caught in her fur.

Eevee, being a curious pokemon, approached the small ground-type pokemon. She began to sniff Diglett's body, thinking she can find out more of this pokemon by smelling it.

-"Hi"- Diglett greeted in a high pitch voice. This startled Eevee and made her retreat behind her trainer's leg.

Diglett was confused as to why Eevee was scared. He decided that he had better things to do and pulled its head back underground in a blink of an eye, leaving behind a pothole.

"I didn't get a chance to see the rest of its body," Red whined and hung his head in defeat. He quickly picked up his head and decided to continue his walk. He looked out for any more Digletts before continuing and avoiding any potholes left behind by them. He turn left, deciding that there was probably only one way out. He saw another turn in the path that went right this time**.**

As Red got closer to the second corner, he could hear two people chatting. Red wasn't the type to eavesdrop on other peoples' conversation, but their voices sounded familiar. He crept a little more until he was at an audible range of the conversation. He held a finger to his lips to tell Eevee to keep quiet, but Eevee just looked at him blankly.

"If you had put him in a stupid pokeball, we wouldn't be here in the first place," the first voice said in a harsh tone. The comment was followed by a soft sigh.

"I told you, our leader doesn't want it to be in a pokeball. He ordered me to keep it caged," the second familiar voice replied. "But I still don't know how he escaped from the cage. It was made of steel that could keep a gyarodos locked up."

"I don't know how he got out of his cage, but I do know that there is someone eavesdropping on us," the male tranquil voice informed his comrade.

Red gulped when he found out that he was caught. "I don't have all day so show yourself already," the voice said changing into an impatient one.

Red stepped out of his hiding place and was taken back when he saw who the two people were. The two familiar white jackets immediately told him who they were. The youngest of the duo, who was Ember, was leaning against the rocky wall. His cold, dark eyes gave Red the chills. The other guy, Drake, was messing with his blue hair with one hand.

"What is that you want kid?" Ember coolly said, showing signs of no interest in Red, while Drake was paying close attention to him.

"Hey don't you call me kid," Red retorted.

"Okay, whatever you say," Ember rolled his eyes. "So, what is that you want?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," Red slowly said, slightly looked away so he didn't have to see Ember's face. "Are you my brother?" It seemed as if he had to force himself to ask the question.

Ember didn't seem a bit fazed by the question, but his partner was shocked by the question. "What makes you think that you are related to him?" Drake asked, taking a step closer to the young trainer.

"Yes I am, Red," Ember simply answered, keeping his usual composure. His partner snapped his head backwards, surprised by the answer that he had given.

"This kid is your little brother?" Drake asked, pointing a finger at a motionless Red. Ember just raised an eyebrow in response.

Red was still trying to comprehend this. He didn't know if he should've felt glad to know he had an older brother or be mad that he had hidden himself from his own family. Even with many paralyzing emotions that he was feeling, Red still needed to ask one more question.

Red slowly worked up the courage to ask. "Why did you hide from us?" he quietly asked.

Red's voice was barely audible to Ember. "What did you say? Speak louder little bro," Ember said with a quick, small smile that nearly went unnoticed by Red.

"Why didn't you come back with Mom and me?" Red questioned his brother's actions in a louder tone.

"That is none of your business, bro," Ember answered, getting off the wall and straighten his posture. "Let's go look for that lost dragon pokemon, Drake." He turned around getting ready to leave but was stopped by another question.

"Wait, are you guys looking for a Gible?" Red cried out, stopping Ember in his tracks.

Drake faced Red with a look of relief. "Yes! I'm looking for a Gible that I lost! Have you seen it? They usually like caves since they are cave dwellers," Drake began to talk non-stop, but stop when he saw the boy took out a pokeball.

Red pressed the white button on pokeball and released his dragon pokemon. Gible materialized in front Drake's feet.

Gible looked up to see the tall man's face and fear immediately took over his body. He quickly ran to his trainer and grabbed a hold of one of his legs. He began to shake violently when he grabbed his trainer.

"Haha, that's my Gible," Drake chuckled, which made Gible tremble even more worst. Eevee tried to figure out why Gible was acting strange and tried to cheer him up by licking him. Eevee's way to make Gible happy was an utter fail.

"What did you do to, Gible?" Red asked, picking up his shaking Gible. His eyes were full of fear when Red looked into them.

"Well, I stole him from his family which traumatized him and I wasn't very nice with him," Drake answered, showing no signs of regret of what he did to the poor pokemon. "No give me him now or…face the consequences." A moderate size pokemon that had the same coloring as Gible, appeared from its pokeball next to Drake. It had only one claw on each arm that looked sharp enough to tear Red into shreds.

With Gible trembling in his arms, Red struggled to take out his Pokedex. He managed to take out and scanned the skinny pokemon that resembled a little like Gible.

"Gabite: the Cave Pokemon. It is said that the scales of this pokemon can cure any illness and even the incurable ones. It likes shiny objects and digs up gems to stash in their nests, and because of their treasures they are targeted by many thieves."

"Gabite, let's go get our little friend back," Drake asserted, a mischievous smile formed on his mouth. Gabite began to sharpen his claw by sliding them across each other like a butcher sharpens his knifes.

"Wait," Ember's voice stopped Drake and his Gabite from advancing another further.

"What is it now, Ember?" Drake said with an annoyed tone, since he was getting hype up to beat up Red. "Don't want me to hurt your little brother?"

Ember ignored the last comment and began talk to Red. "So, you want to know why I never showed my face again to my own mother?" Ember rhetorically asked, but Red still answered with a single nod.

"Come on Ember. I need to get that Gible back," Drake muttered, but knew he can't stop Ember from continuing. He leaned on the cave wall and so did his dragon Pokemon, since he knew that Ember's story was going take a while.

With no more interruptions, Ember continued to talk directly to Red. "Well, it all started after I won the tournament at the Indigo League," Ember began.

"You won the Indigo League tournament!" Red shouted in surprise, but his enthusiasm was short live when Ember gave him a glare that told him to shut up.

"As I was saying, I won the tournament and _our _father wanted me to join him on a journey to Mt. Silver," Ember said.

_Flashback _

"Shouldn't we tell mom where we are going?" the eleven-year-old Ember asked the tall figure in front of him. They were standing outside his house in the bright sun with large backpacks. A relaxed Charizard watched the duo as they checked if they had all of their supplies.

"Your mother wouldn't be too happy if she knew that I was taking you to Mt. Silver," the man replied. After seeing that he had all of the supplies that he needed, he put on the backpack.

"Do we need all of this stuff, dad?" Ember asked his father, as he struggled to put on the large bag. His father chuckled as he grabbed the strap of the pack and helped his on put on the backpack.

"Of course we do, Ember. You can never be too careful when you're in Mt. Silver. Many things can happen while we are there," the father told his son. He walked up to his fire-flying pokemon and began to scratch the area behind his horns. Charizard responded to the soothing scratching by closing his eyes and making a low growling sound in pleasure. "Just don't tell your mom that I took you there because she will kill me if she finds out."

Ember was still confused on why he shouldn't tell his mother where he went. His mother was currently at the spa, which dad paid for and his little brother was being taken care of by their neighbors. So, his dad proposed the idea to go to Mt. Sliver.

"Well, let's get going," Ember's father said. Charizard already knew what to do when his trainer said those words. The calm beast bent forward so his trainer could climb on.

When Ember's father settled onto Charizard's back, he motioned to Ember to get on. Ember obliged to the gesture and got onto his father's Charizard.

He sat behind his dad, wrapping his arms around his old man's waist. "Let's get this over with," Ember mumbled.

Charizard slightly turned his head and gave Ember a wink before taking off into the skies. The flight was at first shaky since Charizard wasn't used to flying with a lot of weight. He soon got the hang of it and smoothly flew to their destination.

Ember was a little unsecure of being this high, but somehow holding his dad made him felt more confident.

The flight felt like it took forever because they flew in silence, but Ember broke it when saw the tall mountain appear ahead of them.

"I see Mt. Silver dad!" Ember exclaimed. "What are we going to do there?"

"You will see," his father answered with a chuckle. He told his Charizard to speed up and Charizard responded with a snort and a little increase in speed.

As they got closer, the bigger Mt. Silver got. Pretty soon the mountain was at close range and Ember felt like an insect when he saw the enormous mountain. The peak of the mountain was shrouded by clouds, so Ember couldn't tell where it was.

"Charizard, land in that cave over there," the veteran trainer ordered his loyal fire type, pointing to an entrance.

Charizard obeyed and landed on the ledge that was in front of the opening. Folding up his wings, Charizard lowered himself so he could let the passengers get off.

Both father and son hopped off the pokemon's back. Ember took a quick peek over the ledge and saw how high it was. The base of the mountain looked like it was a hundred feet away. He looked away when he saw that his dad was walking into the tunnel with Charizard not to far behind.

He went after him, not wanting to be left behind. His backpack weighed him down but he still managed to catch up with his father.

"So, what are going to do now, dad," Ember asked, not having a clue as to what they were going to do here. He looked at the cave walls. It was surprisingly bright inside and Ember thought it was because of Charizard's flame on his tail.

"Just stay quiet and don't make a sound," the father's tone of voice dramatically changed into a serious one. Ember was a little stun by his father's change of character, but he thought not to dwell on it.

They took some other paths and the further into the mountain they went the more nervous Ember became. After a few more minutes of uneasy silence, Ember's father stopped.

"Okay son, I'm going to need you to send out your Magmar," Ember's father told him.

"What? Why do you need Magmar?" Ember asked.

"I just need him to use Rock Slide on a pokemon that is up ahead," the father told his son.

Ember nodded and released his Magmar. He then started to notice that they haven't seen any pokemon living in the mountain, yet. He was kind of excited to see what pokemon it was going to be, since he has heard that the pokemon that live in Mt. Silver were incredibly strong.

"Magmar, I want you to use Rock Slide when my dad tells you too," Ember told Magmar his instructions. Magmar simply nodded and faced his trainer's dad.

Seeing that everything was set, he motioned Charizard to start following him. He turned around a corner with both fire-type pokemon behind him. Ember was close behind them.

He nearly gasped when saw the Pokemon that his father was talking about. Instead of another tunnel, it was a room bigger than his whole house. In the middle of the room, there was a large yellow bird that looked like it was on fire. The flames on its wings looked alive as they flickered but the closed eyes made looked like it was resting.

"Isn't that the legendary pokemon Moltres?" Ember asked his dad, not believing his own eyes. Not getting a response, he turned his head towards his dad and saw that he was advancing towards the mystical creature. "Dad, what are you doing?" Ember ran up to his dad and pulled on his backpack to stop him.

Ember's father quickly turned around to face his son. "What is it, son?" his dad hastily asked.

Ember looked into his father's eyes and he didn't see any sign of kindness, only a pair of cold, black eyes. "Uhh…what are you going to do-with Moltres?" Ember slowly questioned his father.

His father sighed before answering. "Well, it's time I tell what I do for a living son. I hunt and sell rare Pokemon," the man replied in a harsh voice, making Ember cringe.

"Wait a minute," Red interrupted Ember's story. "Are you saying that our dad was a poacher?"

Ember merely raised an eyebrow to the rude interruption, but he decided to let it slide this time. "Yes I am. I know how you feel, Red. Even I couldn't believe it myself," Ember lowered his gaze as he continued. "But I then realized that it all made sense now. All the times that he came home late were probably the times that he was out hunting for rare Pokemon. Why he never told me of his job whenever I asked him. The calls that he always got were probably people asking for a specific Pokemon, since he always left after he gotten them and he didn't even say good-bye when he left or when he was coming back."

"Dad would never do something as terrible as Pokemon Poaching!" Red retaliated, trying to keep his cool but failing since his body was showing signs of weakness. His legs trembling and his eyes were on the verge of crying.

"Well he was and this story will teach you that you can't trust anyone. Not even your own family you can trust," Ember coldly said. He closed his eyes to take a brief break before continuing on his story.

Ember's father left the broken hearted Ember and continued his plan to catch Moltres. He walked closer to the beast with his Charizard behind him.

Magmar stopped to comfort his trainer by patting him on the back saying words that were muffled to Ember. His trainer was on his knees still trying to comprehend what his father had told him.

Many emotions were going through Ember's body, but the one emotion that was strongest was anger. He was angry because he felt betrayed. He was angry because his father was doing something illegal. His was mostly angry because his father brought him along so he could help him in his dirty work.

Standing up straight, Ember focused all of his anger on one person and that was his father. He clouded the other emotions in his mind and left only anger to take over. He felt a sudden surge of energy go through his body and he had only one thing on his mind: to stop his father.

"We are going to stop him, Magmar," Ember said in a tone with no emotion. "I won't allow a Pokemon as rare as Moltres be caught by a filthy poacher." Ember's voice got louder as his anger was increasing.

Magmar had a shocked expression when he heard his trainer say that he was going to attack his own father.

"So, you attacked dad?" Red said gritting his teeth, feeling a little angry that his brother would do such a thing.

"I really don't like to be interrupted," Ember remarked, shifting around to get himself in a comfortable position. He faced his partner, Drake. "I did fight him, but his Charizard put up one hell of a fight. We also managed to wake up Moltres from its slumber and it wasn't happy to be awakened. So, I finally decided to end this."

Magmar was panting heavily, trying to regain energy that he lost in what was the most difficult battle that he has ever been. His opponent Charizard was barely showing signs of fatigue, but he was getting tired by the second.

"Give it up, Ember," Ember's father said. "You are not strong enough to defeat your old man." The father let out a chuckle, but stopped when he heard movement behind him. He turned around just in time to see a large stream of fire heading towards him. He jumped out of the way to avoid the flames.

The flames slammed into Charizard's back instead of Ember's father. Charizard was weakened enough to get knock down by the fire attack, even though he had a type-resistance to it. The large fire beast collapsed forward, his heavy body made a loud thud sound when he hit the floor.

"Charizard!" Ember's Father cried when he saw his pokemon collapse. He got up from the floor and rushed to his pokemon's side. "Come on, Charizard. You got to wake up so we can catch Moltres," he tried to get a response from Charizard.

Ember looked towards the way that the Flamethrower came from and saw that it was the Legendary Pokemon Moltres who was responsible for the attack. The giant bird-pokemon spread out its fiery wings letting out an earsplitting cry, announcing its presence.

To Ember it felt as if time was slowing down. He saw the awaken Moltres cry in its striking pose, and his gaze wandered to the limp Charizard on the floor. The poor creature was coming to his senses while his trainer was taking out a black pokeball from his belt.

In a few seconds, Ember figured out what he had to do. He knew that a pokemon as powerful as Moltres couldn't fall in the hands of evil. He had to stop bad people from doing bad things at all costs, even if it was his own father.

"Magmar, I want you to use Rock Slide on Charizard and my father," Ember ordered his Pokemon with no emotion. Magmar gave Ember a shocked look in response to Ember's harsh order. The Spitfire pokemon began to shake its head in defiance, not wanting to kill a person.

Ember saw his Pokemon reaction and became frustrated by his Pokemon's disobedience. "Look Magmar, I'm doing this for the good of Pokemon. I don't care if he is my father, only that he is a pokemon poacher that steals Pokemon for money!" Ember raised his voice. He gave Magmar the cold look in his eyes meaning that he wasn't the same guy that he was before. "We need to stop acting like scared little kids and stand up for what is right. I just need you to use Rock Slide. Can you do that?"

Magmar became frighten by his trainer's change of character and had no choice but to follow orders. He raised his arms high up and began to summon up energy in order to do the attack. When Magmar stomped the ground with its foot, the ceiling above began to shake. A huge junk of the ceiling above Ember's father gave in to the tremendous power and came down. The big chunk of rock turned into big boulders that landed on top of Ember's dad and his Charizard.

The boulders made loud crunching sounds as they one by one hit the ground. The falling debris frightened Moltres and made him flee the scene. The Pokemon turned around to head towards a large hole in the wall that Ember hadn't seen when he came in. The majestic Pokemon jumped in the air before flapping its wings to become airborne. Moltres flew straight into the tunnel and left behind Ember.

Moltres leaving made Ember let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he saved the pokemon from capture. He looked towards the giant pile of rocks, looking for any sign of movement. After standing still for a few minutes and not seeing any signs of life made Ember realized that he killed his own father.

If Ember were in his normal state, he would have been crying for his father's death, but he wasn't. He felt as he had changed in the last few hours.

"Looks like things are going to be different from now on, Magmar," Ember muttered to his pokemon. Magmar had a solemn look when he stared at the destruction that he had caused, but he knew that it had to be done. He trotted behind his trainer, who decided to leave.

"After that, I knew that I couldn't face my mother again, since I did kill her husband. I just decided to stay away from my family for the rest of my life," Ember ended his tragic story. "I hope you learned that you can't trust anyone, even if the person is part of your family." He stayed silent for a moment to give Red time to take in the lasting thought.

Red had his head lowered, hiding his face by the shadow that his hat casted upon him. He slowly lifted his head, showing his depressed face. "But…how did you join the group that you…are in right now?" Red quietly asked.

"Let's leave that story for another time," Ember smirked, getting off the wall. His partner did the same, yawning in a rude manner.

Red clenched his fist tighter. Eevee seem to have noticed Red's increasing angry and became concern. She tried to get Red's attention by affectionately rubbing her body against her trainer's leg.

Ember seemed to have taken noticed in Eevee for the first time. "You keep getting rare Pokemon, Red. However, rare Pokemon won't get you far. You will also need to be strong and to get there you will need to use your most powerful emotion, anger," Ember told his younger brother the piece of advice.

Ember's advice angered Red even more. Red's facial expression reflected his emotion and his older brother just smirked at him. Red was angry more than he had ever been in his life and all of that hate was focused on one person, Ember.

"Well, now that story time is done, I will like to take that Gible off your hands," Drake said in a cockily matter, outstretching his hand as if he was going to receive Gible right away.

Red didn't budge a bit. His eyes were full of anger but were also on the verge of crying. He absentmindedly grabbed a pokeball from his belt, not thinking on which pokemon he got. He held Gible in one arm while he held the pokeball in the other hand.

"Looks like we will have to do it the hard way, Gabite," Drake said, flashing a toothy grin. Gabite flashed his own toothy grin, giving Red a peek at his white, sharp teeth.

Red sent out his random pokemon and it turn out to be his Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto appeared out of his pokeball and instantly was airborne. The change of scenery made Pidgeotto wondered where he was but his opponent worried him even more.

"Let me see you put that anger to good use, Red," Ember remarked, taking a step back to give the trainers more room to fight.

Not being able to form a strategy, due to his mind clouded in anger, Red just called out an attack. "Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace!" Red ordered.

Pidgeotto could tell that his trainer wasn't in normal state of mind by hearing the way he commanded him. Even of the cold tone nevertheless, Pidgeotto followed the order. White streaks of light swirled around his body as he flew towards the dragon-type pokemon.

"Just block the attack, Gabite," Drake told his pokemon.

Gabite crossed its arms making an X, and held his ground. Pidgeotto slammed into the Gabite but the tough pokemon stopped him dead in its tracks.

"Fight back with Dragon Claw," Drake commanded, clearly not impressed by Red's battling style. _This kid is nothing like Ember. Makes it even harder to believe that they are related _Drake thought.

A purple-bluish glow surrounded Gabite's claws. He pushed back making Pidgeotto break his formation and leaving him open for attack. Gabite slashed his claws across the bird's chest. Pidgeotto let out a cry before falling on the ground.

"Pidgeotto, get up and use Wing Attack," Red harshly ordered, not taking in consideration of Pidgeotto's weakened state. The weak pokemon used all of its strength to get back on its feet.

Ember decided that he had seen enough and interrupted the ongoing battle. "I think it's enough Red," Ember disrupted the battle, getting a strange look from both trainers. "You obviously need to work on controlling your anger."

"I don't need to control my anger!" Red barked back, frightening his Eevee. "I don't need someone to tell me on how to battle and I especially don't need help from someone who murdered my father."

"Stop acting like a child, Red," Ember told his brother. "The anger is controlling you instead of you controlling it. Why did I think that this could have worked?" Ember shook his head in disappointment.

"What didn't work?" Drake queried Ember's remark.

"Just forget about it, Drake," Ember waved off the question. "Let's just go. We have more important matters to attend to."

"I'm not leaving until I get that Gible back," Drake strongly said. He turned back to the battle that was momentarily stopped. He was about to call an attack that would have ended Pidgeotto's misery but a certain ringing sound stopped him from doing so.

The sound of a phone ringing stopped everyone. Everyone was quiet until they found out that source of ringing noise was coming from Drake's pocket. Drake sheepishly took out a blue phone from his left pocket that looked similar to Red's Pokegear but had a different logo on it. Flipping the device open, Drake put the top part to his ear.

With everyone being silent, they could easily hear the conversation between Drake and the caller. "Hello, Drake," a male voice greeted.

"Uh..Hello," Drake nervously answered.

"Let's cut to the chase. Just stop the hunt for the lost Gible and go back to the original plan," the mysterious caller ordered.

"But sir-"

The call was cut off before Drake could say anything. Drake sighed and pocketed the phone device. He glared at Red and his trembling Gible before turning around.

"Our leader wants us to-"Drake was cut off by Ember's hand signifying that he heard the very short conversation.

"Let's just leave," Ember remarked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Red stopped his brother from leaving. "You can't just leave during the middle of a match."

"Look Red, we are too strong for you. You can't control your anger and you are lacking training," Ember coldly stated, not turning around. "Do some training in here for awhile. I heard that there was some strong Dugtrios around here." With that said, Ember continued his exit.

"We will meet again," Drake said, giving Red one last look before leaving. Gabite gave Pidgeotto an imitating look before going after his trainer.

Red saw the last of them when they went around a corner, leaving him alone with two scared pokemon. Red fell onto his knees, still thinking about what Ember said and still holding Gible in his arms.

_Control your anger…use your anger to your advantage…don't trust anyone…_Ember's advice were buzzing in Red's mind. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his Eevee crawled into his lap. He was brought back to reality when he felt a warm tongue go across his cheek.

Red blinked in surprise and saw his Eevee standing on her hind legs licking his face. He also noticed that his Gible had stopped trembling and was now fast asleep.

Eevee saw that her trainer was snapped back to the real world and stopped her therapeutic licks. She went back to her usual position, cutely staring at Red, giving him her best smile.

Pidgeotto slowly limped to his trainer, trying his best to keep up a normal pace. He soon collapsed in front Red, clenching his eyes in pain.

Red suddenly felt like he was awoken from a terrible nightmare. "How could I be so stupid?" Red muttered. He quickly returned Pidgeotto back into his proper pokeball along with the sleeping Gible. He then faced Eevee.

"I forgot the most important rule of being a trainer," Red said to himself, picking up the small normal type pokemon. "To always care for your pokemon's well-being and develop a bond with them. How can I create a bond with pokemon with only the emotion anger?"

-"Anger?"- Eevee repeated the word. She shook her head, not liking the sound of the word.

"I will not be like my older brother and just be angry all the time. I will show him that anger won't help you get what you want," Red proclaimed, standing up straight. "Even if my dad was a poacher, there wasn't a real reason for him to die. I will one day show Ember that, but first...I will need to train."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. Had some computer problems and some personal issues that kept me from finishing this chapter. I also decided to keep an average of 6000 words per a chapter.**

**Now we know why Ember left his family, but how will this affect Red? You will have to wait and see. :P I got nothing more to say…so BYE!**

**~Also, I will like to say thanks to Retro Charizard for being a good friend. **


	15. Home Sweet Home

_**eI do not own anything that of Pokemon and I am not affiliated with Nintendo or Game Freak and any other companies that write or make Pokemon. **_

**Home Sweet Home**

"Is that…it can't be…IT IS!" Red shouted in pure joy. A few feet away from him was the tool that he had been looking for ever since he entered the cave. He merrily ran to the tall, wooden ladder that led to the floor above, going through a small hole in the ceiling.

Red grasped the stiff ladder with both of his hands and placed his left foot on the first rung. He quickly began his climb up the ladder and soon made to the top in a matter of seconds. He pulled himself onto the second floor and collapse on the ground.

He looked around and saw that the new environment was similar to the area when he entered the cave. He got up and scanned the area until he caught sight of a bright light. He felt the strange urge to walk towards the white light like a Dustox that is attracted to a light bulb in the middle of the dark. He shielded his eyes as he got closer to the light source since his eyes weren't used to bright light due to being underground for a long time.

His eyes soon adjusted to the light and he soon found himself in the middle of a forest. The sun in the sky told Red at it was probably a somewhere a little early than noon.

A loud ringing soon broke the peaceful silence in the forest. A few bird pokemon hiding in the trees were scared off by the abrupt noise. Red began to panic as he felt something began to vibrate in his left pocket.

Red took out his Pokegear that he completely forgotten that he had it with him the whole time. The name 'Mom' was flashing on the screen informing him who was calling. Red immediately flipped the device open and tightly pressed the speaker to his ear.

Red soon regretted putting the Pokegear close to his ear because a few seconds after he answered the PokeGear an angry voice shouted at him.

"RED KETCHUM! WHY HAVN'T YOU ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS!" an angry mother shouted at Red."YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Red was deaf after his mother was done screaming at him.

After Red regained his hearing, he replied. "Sorry Mom, I was in a tunnel so I couldn't get any reception."

"Don't give any of those excuses, mister. You are old enough to take responsibility for your actions," Red's mother lectured him. "So stop acting like a child and take responsibility."

Red sighed in defeat not wanting to get in an argument with his mother. "Okay mom I will. Oh and I'm coming home today to come visit you," Red said, wanting to change the subject.

Red's mother tone soon changed from furious one into the caring tone that he always heard when he was with her. "You're coming home today, honey. Oh my, well I better get lunch ready for you when you get here." Red was freaked out by his mother's sudden change of tone but he didn't dwell on it much.

"Well, I'll be seeing you there Mom," Red responded to his mother.

"Okay Red. Good-bye and I love you honey." With that being said, Red's Mother hung up on the PokeGear and probably went to start on the meal that she promised her son.

Red let out a long sighed, thinking on how his short conversation with his Mom went. His thoughts then wandered on how he was progressing as a trainer. He had won three badges and he now had a full team. He did a lot of training in Diglett's cave and since the only opponents were fast-moving Digletts and a few speedy Dugtrios, his pokemon had gotten faster since they had to keep up with them.

_I think I'm doing pretty well for a rookie trainer _Red thought to himself. Grinning to himself, Red continued on his way to the city that was close by. With a steady pace, Red walked towards Viridian City not wanting to tire himself out quickly since he had little energy left.

* * *

Once Red arrived at the city, which Red now thought was kind of small compared to the other cities he has been through, he quickly made his way to the Pokemon Center.

Red happily entered the Pokemon Center, happy to finally be in a man-made structure. He continued his way towards the desk but stopped when he noticed that a couple trainers were curiously staring at him. Thinking that something was wrong, he looked down to take a look at his body.

He immediately noticed that his clothes were covered in dirt which he probably got when he was in the tunnel he just got out an hour ago. The filth was very noticeable on his clothing since the dirt on bright colored clothes wasn't very hard to spot.

_Damn, I'm such a mess _was the first thing that went through Red's mind. _I need to take shower and a change of clothes. Well, I guess I can do all of that once I get home. _Pushing out the thoughts on how filthy he was, Red walked up to the front counter and placed all six of his pokeballs on the counter, which also had dirt on them.

The cheerful Nurse from behind the counter gladly took the pokeballs from counter, assuring Red that she wouldn't take long. Red watched as she carefully placed the Pokeballs on the healing machine as if they were fragile eggs. With the Pokemon in place, the Nurse Joy pressed the button on the machine that made the advance piece of technology come to life.

In a few minutes, the machine stopped with a ding sound to tell the Nurse that it was finished. Nurse Joy grabbed the pokeballs and handed them back to Red.

"Your Pokemon have been restored to their full health," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "By the looks of it, you seem as you had a tough training session with your pokemon. That's very good but don't push yourself to hard and take a day off once in a while."

"Thanks Nurse Joy and don't worry. I'm going to take the rest of the day off," Red replied with his own smile. With the conversation finished, Red placed the pokeballs on his belt and headed towards the exit. The trainers that stared at him didn't bother him this time because Red thought that his dirty clothes made him look like a rough trainer and he thought to himself that he should be dirty more often.

The warm breeze hit his face as he stepped out of the building and Red took in a deep breathe. The day seem as it was a great day to just lay back and relax, which was exactly the thing he was going to do today. With the warm sun still not at its highest point yet, Red made his way towards Route 1.

Red stopped briefly at the Viridian gym to see if it was open. To his dismay the gym still wasn't open as the closed sign on the door still represented that.

"Hello their young trainer! Let me show you a thing or to about catching pokemon!" shouted an old man behind Red.

Red froze when he heard the elderly voice and slowly twisted his head to confirm if the person was the man he thought. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the same old man that stopped him on his first stop at this Gym, he broke into a sprint. He ran towards Route 1, not looking back and didn't even slowdown when he got onto the pathway.

The old man left behind had a confused look on his face. "I wonder what got into him. Oh well he must have gotten a case of the Doduo Flu, which was common in my days," the elderly man grumbled as he began to slowly walk back to his house with his cane in front.

Red was leaning on a wooden sign as he tried to catch his breathe at the entrance of his home town. His sprint from Viridian City was quick but Red still lost a lot of energy from it. He managed to regain his strength and his breathe turned from gasps for air to a normal breathing rate.

He walked through the quiet, peaceful town, greeting a few of his neighbors, and made his way to the front steps of his house. He fixed his clothes a bit to look a bit less dirty but he knew that his Mom was going to freak out if she saw him like this.

Red was ready to knock on the door but a small piece of white paper taped to the door stopped him. Red plucked off the note in one quick swift move and examined the black ink on it. The beautiful handwriting that belonged to his mother was scribbled all over the note.

"Dear Red My Little Boy," Red began to read out loud, rolling his eyes on the last part. "I am not home right now because I left to get some from groceries from the store in Viridian. I was running low on supplies so a trip was inevitable so please make yourself comfortable in the house. I have the house key under the welcome mat so you can use it to get inside. Love you Red, Sincerely your Mother."

Red crumbled up the letter in his hand and placed it in his pocket as he bent down. He lifted up the brown mat that said "Welcome" on the top with a happy Pidgey in the middle so it would seem friendly and, as his mother said, the brass metal key laid under it. He took the key and used it to open the lock front door.

Once inside, Red looked at his home and felt a little different about being in his home. He felt like it's been years since he last step into this place and a bit of nostalgia for his youth years came to him. Pushing away the feeling, Red dropped his book bag on the coffee table in the middle of the living room and placed his pokeballs on the table.

After deciding on it, Red thought that he should give his pokemon sometime outside of their pokeballs. He grabbed the pokeball closest to him and pushed the white button to enlarge the ball to the size of an apple. The pokeball split open from the middle and fired a white light to the side.

Red's Charmeleon soon stood next to him with his usual posture. Charmeleon blinked his eyes and looked around to observe his new environment, giving his eyes a few rubs in the process. He looked up to his trainer as to get an explanation on where they were.

Red soon got the message. "This is my home, Charmeleon," Red announced to his starter in a jolly tone. "This is where I grew up as a kid." Red extended out his arms as if it will give Charmeleon a better perspective.

_This is my trainer's home _Charmeleon thought giving the living room one more look. A small, black T.V sat on a wooden table in front a beige-colored couch and all the furniture was standing on top of a dull gray carpet that covered the floor and felt soft under his two feet.

_So, humans are raised in these kind places _Charmeleon concluded. _Figures, I was born in a cave but I was later raised in a lab. _Charmeleon grumbled at this thought but he stopped himself from getting jealous and accepted his past life. Something caught Charmeleon's eye and began to walk up to it.

"Oh and don't burn anything with that tail of yours," Red warned his fire pokemon, eyeing the flame burning on Charmeleon's tail. Charmeleon replied with a grunt and got closer to the object that caught his attention.

Leaving his pokemon to his bidding, Red continued to release his pokemon one by one into the living room. Pikachu appeared on the table, Gible sat on the floor as he admired his trainer's house, Eevee cuddled in the soft sofa, Nidorino explored the new smells in the house, and Pidgeotto perched on top of the T.V and began to preen his feathers.

With that task done, Red smiled in satisfaction as he watched his friends explore his house. He was about to leave the living room when he noticed that Charmeleon was staring at one of his photos on a small table.

It looked like Charmeleon was in deep thought as he carefully scanned the photo in the picture frame. A small, young boy that looked no older than five-years-old had his arms wrap around a woman that looked like she was in her late twenties and both looked happy in the photo that captured that moment of happiness. He was startled when Red placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to take a bath so I need you to make sure that the others don't do any mischief," Red told his Pokemon. It took a moment to take in what Red said, but Charmeleon replied with a nod. Red patted Charmeleon's shoulder once more before leaving.

Red walked up the stairs and walked into his room. He took out a clean pair of clothes from his backpack and a towel. He took these items to his bathroom and proceeded to take a bath.

He took his shower in less than five minutes. He would have taken longer but he was afraid that if he stayed in the shower to long, his Pokemon might break something in his house. He quickly changed in his clothes and dropped his dirty clothes in his room.

Descending down the stairs in his house, Red caught the scent of something burning. The smell made the trainer sped down the stairs and he made a left to go into the kitchen to discover his Pokemon were all standing in the kitchen. They were all facing the stove where his mother was standing. She bent down to pet the Red's Eevee who wanted the affection.

She lifted her head and noticed her son for the first. "Oh hello honey," she greeted with a warm smile.

"Umm hey mom," Red replied awkwardly. He looked around for the source of the burning and saw that it was coming from the pan on the stove. Red's mother stopped her petting, to Eevee's dismay, and grabbed the pan and scraped the burn food into the trashcan nearby.

"Oh my Red, your wonderful pokemon distracted me from my cooking," the mother giggled. "I see that you caught many Pokemon and especially this little cutie." She began to pamper Red's newest member and it was obvious that she was his Mom's favorite.

She soon went back to cooking and the sweet smell of her cooking drifted into the nostrils of Red's. The smell also pleased the team of pokemon on the floor.

Red smiled but he knew that the food will take some time to cook. He decided to visit Professor Oak to kill some time. "Well, I'm going to go visit Professor Oak," Red told his mother his plans.

"Okay but don't be late for dinner. I will try to finish it as quick as I can," she replied without turning back.

"Okay everybody let's go," Red ordered his team who were all reluctant to leave the kitchen. They followed the trainer outside and began to follow him through the small town. The town was empty except for few kids who were outside playing and stopped a while to look at the Pokemon that walked by them.

-"Hiya"- Gible greeted the kids with a friendly wave of his hand. The children just stared at him in wonder as the tiny dragon-pokemon walked by past them.

With the kids left behind, Red headed towards building that was larger than the houses that they had seen so far. Walking up to the front doors of the building, Red decided to knock on the front door.

After knocking on the door a few seconds later an Aide of the Professor's open the door. It was a female assistant that had messy blonde hair and her glasses were crooked on her face with bags under her eyes. Overall she looked like a mess like as she has been working non-stop.

"Can I help you?" the women asked with a small yawn.

"Umm, I'm here to see Professor Oak," Red replied trying to see behind her to see if he could find the Professor.

"And who are you?" she rudely asked.

"Well, I'm a trainer that received a Pokedex from Professor Oak," Red said, thinking that that will get her to show him where Professor Oak is.

The Aide immediately fixed her glasses to get a better look at Red. "So you're the trainer that kept me up all night with you capturing all those different kinds of Pokemon! I had to examine each one that you captured and you captured a lot and you caught a few repeated pokemon!" the lady began to yell at Red, blaming him for her excessive amount of work.

Red sweat dropped at the woman's sudden outburst. "I think you got me confused with my rival Blue. I am Red and I had caught only six pokemon so far," Red corrected the misunderstood aide.

The woman stopped her scolding and got closer to take a better look at Red. "Oh so your that other pathetic trainer that has barely gotten six pokemon," she rudely said. "Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you but it just that I haven't slept in two days. Well, come in and Professor Oak is in his office." She opened the door wide enough for Red to enter with his Pokemon.

The large room was full of busy workers and each were either caring stack of papers or s bunch of pokeballs. Red knew where Professor Oak's lab was so went to the back of the busy room and knocked on the door that said "Professor Oak" on a brass plate on the door.

"Come in the door is open," a gruff voice cried from inside. Red opened up the door to enter and found the old professor sitting at his desk with his aged eyes staring at the computer in front of him.

His eyes moved from the old computer to the young trainer. "Ah it's you Red," the Professor blankly acknowledged his presence and went back to his work on the computer. "What brings you here my boy?"

Red walked into the office with his pokemon close behind and closed the door after his team has passed. Professor Oak took a moment to examine Red's pokemon with curious eyes. He showed a little more interest when his eyes saw the Eevee and Gible in his office.

"You haven't caught many pokemon but I see that you have very rare pokemon, especially that chubby guy," Oak remarked, pointing at Red's Gible who stared back at him with a blank expression.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just lucky," Red sheepishly replied. "Well, Leaf told me to come here to see if you can tell me how this Gible got her in Kanto since it's from a foreign region." Red picked up his chubby dragon-type and placed him on the Professor's desk.

Professor Oak got up from his chair, making a low groaning sound, to better examine the rare Pokemon in front of him. He rubbed the giant fin on his back and scratched his chin. Gible began to laugh as if he was being tickled. The Professor stuck his head into Gible's mouth and took it out just before Gible sharply closed it.

"Hmm…" was all Professor Oak said as he scratched his chin. "There's something wrong here."

"What is it Professor?" Red asked.

It took a while before the Professor answered. "This Pokemon… isn't from Kanto." The conclusion made Red fall anime style.

"That's what I said when I got here," Red told Professor Oak.

"Oh well I'm sorry because I was lost in thought in when you came in here," Professor Oak said as he continued to examine Gible. "Well, this is a remarkable discovery and I believe I must contact my other associates from other Regions to help me on this case."

_Oh that sounds like it could take awhile_ Red thought.

"Oh and will it be acceptable with you that I can keep your Gible for awhile here?" the professor kindly asked the trainer's permission.

Red bit his tongue as he thought if he should leave his pokemon with the elderly professor. Thinking that there was no harm in doing so, he responded, "Its fine, just keep an eye on him since he can cause a lot of trouble when he is left unattended."

"Excellent," the old professor exclaimed, showing some cheerfulness for the first time.

_Probably was glad that he got an excited mystery to figure out, I would have gotten excited if I was in his place after a long day of work _Red thought that was the answer.

Seeing that he didn't have anything else to do and the Professor's Lab, Red decided it was time for him to take his leave. He turned around to grab the brass door handle but he never got the chance to do so. In a flash, the hard, wooden door slammed into his surprised face creating a loud _bang_ noise. The impact knocked Red onto the cold tiles of the floor.

A young girl entered the room and looked at the fallen trainer. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw the sight of Red on the floor rubbing his hurt face.

"That should teach you not to stand in front of doors," Leaf said to Red in a mocking tone with a small giggle. She walked up to the Professor's desk and dropped a large stack of papers that she was carrying.

"More paperwork for you Professor," Leaf announced with her cute smile. She then noticed the Gible that Professor Oak was holding. "Awwe, it's Red's cute, chubby Pokemon," she said in a tone like any girl will say when they see something cute. She was going to reach out to grab him but the old man pulled Gible quickly out of her reach.

"Yes I know it's cute but I need to figure out where this remarkable specimen originated and figure out how it got here," Oak said sternly hinting that he wanted to be left alone. Leaf took the sign in nodded her head.

"Okay, well I have to continue doing my rounds, Professor," Leaf said turning around to leave the room. She walked by pass Red, who was already standing up, without a word and exited the room.

_Wow, she was being rude _Red thought. _After all, she was the one who told me to come here in the first place._ He exited the room into the world of tired looking assistants running around the lab with stacks of papers in arms. He had to make his way through the rushing aides with his Pokemon close behind him.

He managed to make it to the door without any incident. He turned around to see if would catch a glimpse of Leaf but she was nowhere to be seen. With that Red took his leave and now exited into the calm, cool outdoors.

The village breeze was relieving when it hit Red's warm skin. He took his time to enjoy the wind and kept on going when the wind stopped. He began to ponder on what else to do in his small town.

_I haven't thought on what I was going to do when I got home. There isn't much I can do here…but I can train. Nah, there isn't any pokemon in a twenty mile radius that could be a good match for my pokemon _Red thought and began to get a small headache. He was so lost in his thinking that he didn't noticed that he was in front of his house until he bumped into the front door.

"Oww!" Red shouted in pain as he hit the door in the same spot that he was hit by the door before and clamped a hand over that spot. _Damn, I got to start paying attention to where I'm going _Red thought trying to ease the pain in his cranium.

The door to his home opened up to revealed a cheerful mother. "Oh, back home already, honey," she said surprised to see her only son home already since he was gone for less than an hour. "Dinner is still not ready for awhile."

"Oh, well there is nothing else to do here," Red said with a hint of restlessness in his voice.

Red's Mom took a quick look at the sky which was clear except for a few stray clouds and the sun was high in the sky. "It's nice day today. Why don't you and your pokemon go to lake and find something to do there. I'll meet you there later and we can have a picnic near the lake," she warmly said. She didn't wait for an answer as she closed the door to get back to her cooking.

Red sighed and stood up straight to look towards the direction of the lake. He wanted some excitement so he quickly thought of something. He pointed in that direction and shouted," Last one to the lake is a rotten Tomato berry!" Before his Pokemon knew what was happening, Red took off towards his destination.

-"Finally some good action,"- Pikachu said with an enthusiastic smirk on his face, before sprinting off.

-"I'll just fly there,"- Pidgeotto simply said, extending his wings. -"See you guys at the lake"- with that said, Pidgeotto took off into the sky.

-"I'm not much for race but I will accept any challenge no matter how out match I am,"- Charmeleon proudly declared and began to run as well.

Eevee didn't know what was going on but decided to run as well since she wanted to catch up to her trainer. She quickly passed Charmeleon and channeled all of her energy to keep up with her trainer way ahead of her.

Nidorino, the only pokemon left behind, was the slowest to react. –"Hey, wait for me!"- Nidorino shouted after his companions, and started in a slow trot that soon turned into a sprint, as he desperately tried to catch up to his team mates.

Red laughed as he saw the lake come into view. He was getting close to the finish spot and so he picked up his speed a little thinking that he would win. He was still a good twenty feet away from the lake when he saw something yellow dart right passed him.

The yellow blur reached the lake in less than two seconds and stopped at the edge of the body of water. Pikachu turned around stuck its tongue at Red as his trainer let out a groan.

–"That wasn't even much of a challenge"- Pikachu smugly said. He stood there in a proud pose as Red finally reached him.

Red took a moment to catch his breathe since the running had him gasping for air. Some weight landed on his shoulders as Pidgeotto landed on Red's shoulders.

-"You dirty little mouse. You cheated since I saw you use your Quick Attack,"- the angered bird accused the yellow mouse.

-"Hey, there were no rules that prohibited attacking moves," Pikachu retaliated in a sardonic tone, mockingly wagging his finger. Pidgeotto responded with a grunt and made no further remarks.

"Eevee!" the baby pokemon cried, when she arrived at the finished spot and began to run in circles around Red. This put a smile on Red as he saw the normal-type pokemon run with high energy.

Soon, Charmeleon made it as well and was breathing heavily and Nidorino wasn't far behind. The poison-type pokemon slowed down when he arrived to the scene and went straight to the edge of the pool to drink some water to quench his thirst.

As soon as Red regained his composure, he looked out towards the lake. It was a small lake that was filled with clear water. It was a small town so there wasn't much pollution that could get in the lake and the people of his town also tried their best to keep it clean. He used to come here with his mother on sunny days to just enjoy a lunch and sometimes go for a swim.

Red grinned as he remembered his fond memories. He looked beyond the lake and saw a small river that was connected with the lake as well that stretched out and disappeared into the forest that lay further away. Red knew that the river lead to the ocean since he has walked along the lake a few times with his mother on days that they had nothing to do.

Red was snapped to reality when Eevee began to rub here small, brown body against his leg. Red smiled and scratched his pokemon behind her ear that made her give a small sound in happiness.

Pidgeotto left Red's shoulders to land on the ground to drink some water from the clear lake.

The young trainer examined his pokemon and saw the raw energy that burned in their eyes. He knew that they were all pump up for action so had to think of something to put that energy to use. Sadly, there wasn't much for them to do at the lake, but then Red got an idea.

"How bout we all do some training here?" Red asked his pokemon. His whole party agreed with him with eager nods. "Good, but there isn't much strong pokemon around here soo… we will have to break up in pairs to spar with each other. Okay, Charmeleon will be training with uhh… Pikachu while Pidgeotto will be paired up with Nidorino." The four chosen pokemon confirmed their partners and went to separate areas to begin their training sessions.

The only one left behind was Eevee who was sitting in front of Red with a wide grin. She looked up to Red with her big, black eyes waiting for him to join her in some kind of fun activity.

"Well Eevee, if Gible was here I would have you paired up with him but he isn't," Red began but was interrupted by Rattata that jumped out a pile of bushes that was a few feet away from them. The rat pokemon barred its teeth while it growled at Red with a menacingly look on its face. "Well, it looks like you will have a partner to fight with after all," Red remarked.

Eevee faced Rattata and made the most threatening face that she could muster but still looked cute in the end. She let out a small yelp at the Rattata which he took as her attack and began to run towards her.

"Eevee, get out of the way," Red ordered swiftly feeling the excitement of the battle rush through his veins. Eevee was slow to respond but still managed to dodge the speedy Rattata by jumping to the side.

The purple rat abruptly stopped and turned around to face Eevee again. It hissed at her once more before it broke into another sprint.

Red gritted his teeth as he strained his brain to remembered Eevee's moves. Suddenly remembering one of his pokemon's moves, Red shouted, "Eevee, Sand Attack!"

Moving quicker than last time, Eevee scratched the ground with her paw. Some dirt shot into the air from where Eevee scratched at and some of it fell right into Rattata's eyes. The dirt instantly began to irritate the pokemon's eyes as tears began to form in its eyes. That was enough to distract Rattata from continuing his assault and halted to a stop to try to get rid of the trash in his eyes by rubbing his eyes with both of his tiny hands. That only made it worse since he was rubbing the dirt even further into his eyes causing further annoyance.

Thinking quick, Red soon remembered the rest of Eevee's move. "Eevee, attack while you got the chance. Tackle it," Red told his young pokemon. Eevee accepted his command with a small yelp.

She jumped at Rattata and tackled the rat to the ground. Both pokemon weren't sent tumbling to the ground and Eevee was the first to get back. She shook her fur to get rid of dirt and tackled her foe again, who was barely getting up. This time she had better controlled of her body and managed to knock Rattata back down onto his back.

Rattata rolled onto his belly and struggled as he tried to get back up on his four feet. Red saw his quivering body signaling the battle was coming to a close and issued his last command.

"One more Tackle should do it so go for it, Eevee," Red cried with excitement. Crouching once more, Eevee tackled the Rattata one last time and her tackled was strong enough to send the pokemon flying into the lake.

With a small splash, Rattata landed into the lake and the cold water was enough to wake up the pokemon from its weariness and caused him to go back up to the surface to take a large gulp of air. It swiftly swam to the edge of the lake and quickly scampered out of the water. Having the water cleaned his eyes of any dirt, the only other thing he wanted to get rid of was the excessive water soaked into his fur that was easily dispatched by a few hard shakes of his body. Once he finished he took one quick glance at Eevee and his trainer before running off into the forest.

Red breathed a sigh of relief and got onto his knees so he could level with his pokemon. _That battle reminded of me when I was beginning as a trainer _Red thought as he hugged his furry champion. Eevee rubbed her against Red's chest, sharing her happiness on her first pokemon battle win with her trainer.

"Awwe, you guys look so cute together like that," a feminine voice remarked at Red's closeness with his pokemon.

Turning to the source of the voice out of instinct, Red saw that it was only Leaf standing in front of him. She was smiling at Red as he gently placed his normal type pokemon on the ground.

"I never knew you had a sensitive side. I always thought you weren't much of a hugger or a guy that doesn't liked to show his true emotions too much," Leaf said in a surprised tone.

Red stopped to himself to ponder. _She is right. I don't usually show my real emotions in front of most people. I guess being a Pokemon Trainer has… made me more likely to show my emotions _Red thought. _Thinking about it, you have to be sensitive in order to able to connect with your pokemon, _Red realized.

"Well, I guess being with my Pokemon just brings out the warm side out of me," Red sheepishly said.

"Yeah, well don't get too in touch with your feminine side or you'll become a homosexual," Leaf warned Red in a mocking tone.

"Hey! I have no interest in becoming… that!" Red scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Calm down Red. I'm just messing with you," Leaf replied with a small giggle.

"Yeah, so what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Red asked who looked to his side to check how his Pokemon were doing in their training. Charmeleon was in a close range melee with Pikachu, both trying to get the upper hand by trying to strike their opponent's weak spot and it seem as Pikachu was going to get it first since he was quicker, but Chameleon did have good endurance so it was balanced. Pidgeotto and Nidorino's battle wasn't as intense as Charmeleon and Pikachu's battle. They were exchanging blows every so often so the battle was quit monotonous.

"Oh, I just got on my lunch break so I was heading to my house to make me something eat, and I just saw you fighting a Rattata with your cutie of pokemon Eevee," Leaf explained to Red. A gust of wind blew and made Leaf's long hair sway in the direction of the current of air. Some of it got in front her face, making it hard for her to see so she used her hand to pull the stray hair out of her face. "Well, I got to go since my lunch break isn't all that long and I still need to make me something to have lunch."

"Oh, dear you don't have to leave," Red's mom call out to her. Walking on the sidewalk was the mother carrying a rather large picnic basket. She approached the two with a warm smile. "I made lunch enough for three people so you are welcome to eat with Red and me."

Leaf was surprised by her offer but felt like she shouldn't accept it. "Oh that's nice of you Mrs. Ketchum but I also need to make some food for my pokemon as well-"

"Oh don't worry about that. I made a bunch of delicious food for Pokemon as well and there is more than enough for yours, I hope."

Leaf bit her tongue as he thought about it. "Well, I guess it won't hurt if I joined," she hesitated but knew she won't have enough time now to go home and prepare food for her pokemon and for herself.

Red's Mom seemed pleased by Leaf's offer. She took out the picnic blanket from basket and placed it on the grass.

Red turned towards his fighting pokemon and yelled, "Hey guys! You can stop your battles, it's time for lunch!" All four pokemon immediately froze at the word 'Lunch' and soon began to run towards the three humans with the promise of food being their main motivation. They screeched to a stop next to the picnic basket and filled their nostrils with smells of sweet smelling food that were similar to the smells that they smelled in their trainer's house.

Leaf took some pokeballs from her belt in tossed in the air. They snapped open to release the pokemon contained inside. Leaf's Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, Poliwhirl, and Vulpix materialized as well as a pokemon that appear was a green caterpillar-like pokemon that gazed at the world with bright, black eyes.

Curious about Leaf's new pokemon, Red took out his red pokedex at the worm pokemon.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon."

_Not too much interesting information for this pokemon _Red dismally thought, pocketing his pokedex. He got some plastic bowls and placed them on the ground. His mom took out a big bag from the picnic basket that was full of brown pellets that emitted a strong sweet smell.

"Divide the food for your pokemon," the caring mother told her son as she began to take out more food from her basket. Red took the rather large bag and was overwhelm by the sweet smell.

"Where did you learn to make some good Pokemon food?" Red asked as he began to pour equal amounts of food in to each plastic bowl.

"Well, your dad did had Pokemon so I taught myself how to make some good Pokemon food that they his pokemon will enjoy. Thought, it did took me a few tries before I got it to taste right," she replied with a smile, handing another bag full of her homemade pokemon food and gave it to Leaf.

"Here you go guy," Red said as he handed out the pokemon to each of his pokemon. They eagerly entered the cooking with a ravenous appetite. Red grabbed a simple sandwich that from a plate that his mother took out and placed on his plate.

"I don't how I can thank you for this delicious food, Mrs. Ketchum," Leaf thanked Red's Mom grabbing herself a sandwich as well.

"Oh it's no problem, dear. I did make too much food so you are helping us by eating the extra. Plus, it's always nice to have some extra company," Red's Mom responded in her warmest tone. "Like Red's father always says 'the more the merrier."

Red took a bite out of his sandwich and slowly chewed it. He thought about a question that he wanted to ask his mother since his talk with his older brother Ember. He thought that he should probably ask now while the topic of his father being brought up.

"Hey mom," Red got his mother's attention, who looked at him with a curious look. "Umm…well I had previously met with Ember and he told about what happened at Mt. Silver.." The mother seem to be unaffected by what Red said since she just kept a straight face while Leaf ,on the other hand, had a shocked face at the news that Red had an older brother. "And what I wondered was that…was my father a Pokemon Poacher?" Red blurted out his question.

There was silence in the air after Red asked his question. An awkward silence that made Red uneasy. He waited for his answer and was going to give up after awhile but then his mother began to speak.

"I don't know what Ember has been telling you but I can assure you that your father wasn't a Pokemon Poacher," she rejoined with a warm smile but in a shaky voice. "Now that's over finish your lunch."

"Then what did my dad worked as before?" Red asked his new question, putting down his food.

She gritted her teeth as her son's question. "He had a normal job just like every other person in Kanto. Don't think about it too much since the past doesn't really matter," she replied.

_Why is she trying to avoid the question? _Red thought and tried to think the answer. _And the way she answered my first question. I don't think she is telling everything._

Red opened his mouth to speak again but was cut-off by his Mom's own voice. "Let's talk about this subject until after lunch. Okay Red," she rejected any further questions and began to eat her own lunch.

Red sighed but he knew he couldn't talk about more since Leaf was there listening. He still wanted to talk about but he held his tongue.

"How bout you and Leaf have a small battle after lunch?" Red's mother suggested.

Red knew what she was trying to do but he went along with it. "Sure, how bout it Leaf?"

Leaf thought for awhile as she chewed her food. Swallowing her food she said, "Sure, why not? I have a few more minutes to spare before I got to return to my job."

Red smiled and began to finish his own food. He put on a fake smile but on the inside his curiosity was gnawing at the back of his mind. He took the last few bites of his sandwich and stood up to get ready for his upcoming battle with Leaf.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for extremely long wait. It has been a long time since I updated, in fact I think it's been so long that no one probably knows who I am anymore. So let me start by saying this is Koolaid656, a guy who likes to write Pokemon FanFiction! ^_^**_

_**As for why I couldn't update sooner was due to AP school work (a pain in the ass), I joined sport in school (but it ended) and then I soon got a job which all consumed most of my free time. I was sick today so I stayed home and decided to work on this story. Had to end the chapter soon or else the chapter would have gotten way too long.**_

_**Again, sorry for the long wait and also for there not being much action in this chapter. I promise next chapter there will be a lot more action. I going to get started on it….as soon as I finish my school work. Ugh FML -_-.**_


	16. Assault on the Museum

**Assault on the Museum**

Packing his stuff for his trip back on the road, Red was making sure that he had everything with him that he needed. He had his mother washed some of his clothes, after she was done at scolding Red for dirtying them so badly, which were now neatly packed into his backpack. He slid the backpack onto his back and grabbed the pokeballs that were placed on his desk. He left his room taking one look at it before taking the stairs.

He found his mother starting to do her chores around the house. She grabbed a broom and began to sweep the kitchen with her chipper mood to make her work more enjoyable. She stopped momentarily to say Good Morning to her son.

After eating breakfast, Red thought he should leave since he had continued his journey as fast as possible. He didn't want any of his rivals to get ahead of him, after all.

"Take your time, Honey. The world is not going anywhere," Red's mother told her son. She gave him a hug before setting him off into the world again. "And be safe," she said her departing words, to what Red responded with his warm smile.

Red went straight to Professor's Oak lab. Despite it being early in the morning, the lab was busy with activity. After some directions from an aide, Red entered a room that was supposed to be the place where the professor performs his small experiments. He found the Professor holding up two light blue rocks towards Red's Gible, who was sitting on a table.

Professor Oak turned to see who entered the room and broke into a smile to see that it was Red."Ahh, Red. Glad to see you here today," Oak rejoiced. Red was a bit startle by the Professor's merry tone but approached him anyways.

"Good Morning, Professor Oak," Red greeted. "I just wanted to come for my Pokemon if it wasn't a problem."

"Oh no, its fine! I'm done doing experiment with this remarkable specimen," he replied, placing the stones in his hand on the table. He grabbed Gible and handed it to Red's arms.

"And did you figure out how my Gible got here in Kanto?" Red asked, shifting around to get a better hold of his pokemon.

"Sadly me and my associates could not think of theory that could have explained how this pokemon got her," Oak said to Red's disappointment. "I did figure out that this Gible is from the Sinnoh region, somewhere close to Mt. Coronet."

"Really? How are sure?" Red asked, astonished by how far this Gible was from home.

"Well, my colleague from Sinnoh instantly recognized it being native to his region. I figured out it was from Mt. Coronet due to this Gible having some magnetic energy on its body that is unique to Mt. Coronet," Oak explained. "But that's not the interesting part," the professor continued, gaining Red's full attention. "This Gible has a special ability that I have never seen before."

The old man grabbed the two blue stones from the table and held them in front of Red. The stones shimmered in the room's lights, showing off its color even more. "This two stones are similar but one of them is actually a Water Stone, an evolution stone, while the other is a fraud." He held the rocks closer to Red's Gible.

The pudgy dragon pokemon's large fin began to twitch as the items were placed in front of him. He jumped out of Red's grasp and clamped his jaws onto Professor Oak's left arm.

"Gible!" Red shouted as he grabbed his pokemon and tried to pry him off the old man's arm but to no avail.

"Calm down, Red," the Professor laughed which made Red think that he had lost his mind. "He is not using all of strength to crush my arm." Gible suddenly let go of Professor Oak arm and fell onto the cold tiled floor. He spat out the blue rock from his mouth that he took from Oak's hand and handed it back to him with his tiny arms.

Oak accepted the stone, shaking some of the saliva off, and showed it to Red. "I know you can't tell but this is this the real Water Stone while the other in my hand was the phony," he exclaimed. "I don't know how exactly but I think it has to do with his fin that helps him determine which stone was the real evolution stone. His ability also works for different types of elemental stones. He can tell which stone was the real one and could find them buried underground."

Red was left speechless as he heard of his pokemon's ability. _And I think that yellow stone that Gible gave me was an evolution stone as well _Red thought, grabbing his pack to retrieve the stone he received from his pokemon. He found it in the front pocket of his bookback and gave it to the professor to examine it.

"Ah, the Thunder Stone," the professor recognized the stone. "A rare stone indeed and I suppose your Gible found it for you." He handed it back to Red and gave the Gible one last look before returning his gaze back to Red. "I may not know how this Gible got here but I pretty sure you're the best person to have caught this remarkable pokemon. Well, I don't want to hinder your pokemon journey any longer and I had my fun for the week, so you're welcome to be off on your journey."

"Well thanks for your help, Professor," Red thanked the man and returned Gible back into his respective pokeball. Red thanked him once more before leaving the experiment room and exiting the building. He didn't see Leaf anywhere when he was leaving but he thought he caught sight of her long brown hair going past a corner.

* * *

Going through Route 1 was a lot faster than Red's first time he went through it with his pokemon. He didn't have to put much effort at fighting the wild pokemon and trainers that were on the path. He entered Viridian City with his Eevee by his side, deciding to keep her out since she needed the experience by fighting wild pokemon.

Eevee ran ahead of Red and stopped to look at her trainer. -"Red!"- she gleefully cried, wanting him to hurry up.

_Wow, she really has a lot of energy inside of her, _Red thought. _Are all baby pokemon like this? So, full of energy that I don't know where they get it. In fact, I think human babies and pokemon babies have some things in common._

He quickly caught up with his normal-type pokemon and walked with his pokemon around Viridian City. He passed by the Pokemon Center, since he had no seriously hurt pokemon, and continued on his way while he hummed a merry tune.

_Another perfect day _Red rejoiced in his mind. While he was enjoying the day, Red was still on the lookout for that creepy, old man that could possibly pop out of anywhere. He became extremely cautious when he neared the Gym that he knew was just around the corner of the house.

Turning left on the corner, Red caught side of two people in front of the Gym. There backs were facing Red as they were having conversation with one of another. Red would have ignored them and walked right pass them but their clothing was what stopped him from going.

The two guys standing in front the doors of the gym, at least he thought they were guys because of their boyish hair styles, were both wearing the same attire. They both were wearing white jackets with few blue strips on the back and two spikes that protruded from the hood. Khaki pants with some blue and white shoes to top it all off. Both were the same height but one had had short, straight hair that was the color of white snow while the other guy had short, messy hair with a light shade of brown.

Red couldn't make out the words that they were saying but as he walked closer to the two guys, he could hear what they were saying.

"…still it's been a long time since I been to this gym and the only thing that has changed about it is the closed sign that is hanging from it," the brown haired man hastily remarked, gesturing to the hanging sign.

"I guess it hasn't," smoothly replied the man with white hair. "Well, we stopped here for you to check out the gym like you wanted, so now can we continue." His companion stepped back to get a bigger view of the gym.

"Come on Ice, what's the rush. We still got a lot of time," he said as he turned to face his partner with a large grin. His face made him look as if he was still in his early 20's. "I'm a little surprise that you want to leave quickly, since I am always the one who wants to hurry while you always been the calm guy who wants to move at your own pace."

"I just want to move quickly in order to complete our mission," Ice replied, combing his fair with hand even though it was already straight. "I just don't want our boss to be on our necks for not hurrying up with our side of the operation. We already wasted enough time making the other stops you wanted to make, so I don't want to waste anymore time lollygagging. You got that, Joey?"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I guess you are serious about this mission. Well, it won't take long since all we have to do is just steal the Ice Crystal from the museum from Pewter City. The guards usually hired to guard in museums are weaklings that couldn't guard for crap," Joey chuckled.

"I guess, but I still think we shouldn't waste our time anymore. Let us be off," Ice said, turning around. The first thing that his light blue eyes fell on was on the ten-year-old trainer and his Eevee standing behind them.

Red tightened his body, trying not to make a move as he saw that he was caught. He quickly studied Ice facial features and determined that he could have been somewhere around his early twenties as well.

"Looks like we have an eavesdropper," Ice muttered, not dropping his gaze that made Red squirm a little.

"Huh?" Joey turned his head to catch a glimpse of the person. Once he got his quick look, he quickly turned his whole body around and shouted," Aha!" while pointing an accusing finger at Red. "Don't you know that it's not nice to listen on other people conversation, kid?"

Red held his tongue as he didn't know how to respond to the question. Eevee jumped in front of him and began to bark at the duo threatening her trainer.

"- Battle, Battle, Battle!"- Eevee chanted, hopping around as she was getting pump up for battle.

"Well, kids these days don't have much manners at all. They all become rotten, spoiled kids that just want to battle people to show how strong their pokemon are," Ice retorted, cracking a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not spoiled!" Red barked back. "And I heard your plan to steal a crystal from a museum from Pewter City. I will not allow that, so I'm going to stop you," Red boldly declared, Eevee shouted in union.

"Hmph, just as I said. Rotten kids that just want to battle us," the cool trainer serenely stated. "We shouldn't waste any more time here so lets make this quick."

Joey grinned at the sound of some action. "Don't worry, he won't be hard since he has that stupidly weak Eevee," remarked Joey, reaching for his pokeball.

Ice held out his arm in front of his partner as a gesture to not continue. "I'll take care of this," he smoothly said. Putting his arm down, Ice swiftly pulled out his own Pokeball and threw it on the ground.

The pokeball snapped open and released a pokemon that resembled a giant purple rock with a few spikes protruding from its shell.

Not giving Red a chance to check what pokemon it was, Ice gave it his first command. "Cloyster, Blizzard!" Not a moment later, the giant rock split from the middle to open up. The action revealed a black, round head that was hidden in the sturdy shell with a sly smirk and an evil gleam in its eye.

From the inside of Cloyster's shell, a strong blast of freezing air was sent out. The gust of cold air was so powerful Red thought he was actually in a blizzard storm when it hit him. The cold air pricked Red's skin and he huddled closer to his body in a futile attempt to try to keep himself warm. The cold wind soon died down after a few seconds and Red was left with his body trembling in cold. Red was able again to see his surroundings which where frozen from the Blizzard but what caught his attention was that his opponents were gone.

Red, with his chattering teeth, looked from side to side to find his missing opponents. He didn't see anybody in his line of vision, so gave up his search and began to walk to make more blood pump into the rest of his body. Red's Eevee didn't seem to be much affected by the cold wind before since she did have a thick layer of fur protecting her.

_Where the hell did they go? _Red wondered. _Well, I know what their next target is. I need to get to the Pewter City Museum to stop them form stealing the item that they want. I believe the crystal that they want might be similar that Team Rocket stole from the S.S Anne. Is their something else about those crystals that make them so special besides being rare and expensive? _

Red shook the thought out of his head to stop his mind from wandering. He was starting to regain his numb body parts and headed towards the road that lead to Pewter City, with Eevee hot on his heels.

* * *

Red jogged into Pewter City with a Pikachu perched on his head. The run through Viridian Forest wasn't easy since he never actually went 'through' the forest and thus had to rely on his Pikachu's directions, since the forest was his home.

Red felt relieved when his feet were jogging on hard concrete. He then began to aimlessly walk around the town as he tried to remember where the museum was located at.

He soon was feeling fatigue since he has done a lot traveling in one day. "Pikachu, sorry but I'm going to have to return you back to your pokeball because carrying you on my head is just a burden," Red told the pokemon on his head.

-"Sure, it's getting a bit too hot up here anyways,"- Pikachu responded, holding a hand over his eyes to prevent the bright sun from disturbing his eyesight. He was returned into his pokeball as Red continued his search.

As he was searching for the building, Red caught sight of a long line of people. Curiosity getting the best of him, Red went towards the line to see what the deal was. The line was a mix of people: young, old, adults, children, couples but all were facing towards a large building. The building immediately made fireworks in Red's head go off.

_The Museum! _Red thought in joy. Ignoring the line of people, Red began to sprint towards the building with historical artifacts. As he ran along the crowd of people, he was met a bunch of cries from the aggravated crowd. There was even one person, whose face Red didn't catch, who stuck out an arm to try to stop him but he easily dodged the limb by going under. He quickly made it up the stairs and was about to head into the Museum but was stopped by a large guard who was standing in the front entrance of the building.

Red ran into the man and was knocked onto his butt while the guard remained unaffected by the collision. "I'm sorry sir but you will have to go back in the line to wait for your turn to see the new artifact that we just got," the guard explained to Red in a gruff voice.

Red looked up at the large, hulky man and saw a large banner hung above his head that said "Grand Opening of the mystical Ice Crystal today!"

Red quickly got onto his feet to confront the Museum Guard. "But you don't understand! There is this two people that will try to steal the Ice Crystal," he warned the man waving his arms around as a crazy maniac.

"Calm down, sir" the guard tried to calm down the anxious trainer. "No one is going to be stealing the crystal anytime soon. We have the best security in town so you have nothing to worry about the Ice Crystal," the man assured Red.

"But sir, you still don't understand-"Red tried to argue but was pushed away by the crowd who were waiting for their turn to enter the museum. "Well at least I tried," Red sighed.

_But I can't give up _Red determinedly thought. _If I could only convinced someone who had a lot of authority in the city that the Ice Crystal was in danger… Wait, doesn't the Gym Leader has the responsibility to keep the city in order which gives him the same power as the mayor of a city. _Red knew that the Gym Leader of this town was Brock and thought Brock might believe him.

He ran down the stairs and headed to the Gym which he knew exactly were it was.

* * *

Arriving at the Gym, Red walked to the glass doors that was the only entrance into the building. The automatic doors slid open to allow a group of young trainers that all had grim looks on their faces pass through. They walked pass Red without even taking a look at him and took the path that led to the Pokemon Center.

"Another challenger," groaned a voice from inside of the Gym. A tired looking Brock exited the Gym, stretching out his arms. "Looks like I'm goin- wait a minute? Haven't I already fought you and you defeated me?" Brock asked.

"Yes, it's me Red," Red answered Brock's question.

It looked like something click in Brock's head. "Oh yeah, you're the kid with the Charmander and managed to defeat me even at a huge disadvantage," Bock grinned as he remembered the battle. "Well, you already won the Gym Badge, so what brings you here? And try to make it quick since I have a bunch load more of trainers to battle."

Red raised an eyebrow in response. "More trainers? I just saw three leave the Gym," Red remarked. "Why are there a lot of trainers challenging the gym all of a sudden?" Red asked the rock-type Gym Leader.

"You haven't heard?" Brock replied in astonished to which Red answered with a shake of his head. "Well, the Pokemon Champion of Kanto League had just retired. The League then announced that the first person to defeat the Elite Four will become the new Pokemon Champion of the Kanto League."

"Oh that explains the increase of trainers challenging the Gym," Red noted, and in his head mentally cheered at the news. "But I came here for your help." Brock's faced turn from a relaxed one to a serious one. "It's this group of people that are going to try to steal the Ice Crystal that is in the Museum and the people who are going to try to steal are two very powerful trainers. I need your help to help get pass the guards and to fight off those thieves."

Brock's serious face made it hard for Red to know what he was thinking. _Should I go with him? Is he telling the truth or is he just using me so he can just get into the Museum without going through the line? _Brock debated in his head. _He does seem as a trustworthy kid and… _A group of people talking awoke Brock from his thoughts. He turned around and saw it was a new group of pokemon trainers. They were heading towards his way with pokeballs ready in their hands.

"Crap-Red lets hurry to the museum before those guys get there first," Brock quickly said already running towards the Museum in the City. Red wasn't ready so had sprint in order to keep with the Rock Gym Leader while wondering what made him change his mind so quickly.

* * *

The Gym Leader and young Pokemon Trainer both arrived at the footsteps of the Museum. The second time of Red skipping to the front didn't make the waiting line any friendlier as they were shouting at them.

Red and Brock walked up the stairs only to be stopped by the Guard again. The man in the blue uniform got up from his chair that was set up in the shade of the building and approached the two guys.

"Not you again," the man said in a harsh tone but then his eyes lay on Brock. "Oh Brock, what brings you here to the Museum?" the guard seem surprised by the Gym Leader's appearance. "I thought you had a whole bunch of trainers challenging you?"

"I still do but I had a more important issue to deal with here," Brock answered, looking towards the entrance of the Museum.

The guard gave Brock a perplex look. "I don't know why you have- Wait! Don't tell me that you believe that kid's ridiculous lie?" the man said pointing a rude finger at Red.

Brock returned with a stern look at the guard. "Yes, I do believe what this trainer told me is true. There is no reason for him to make up a lie-" Brock was cut off by a loud blast that came from the inside of the museum followed by the familiar screams of a mix of men and women.

Red and Brock hurried into the museum to see what was going on. The people were swarming around in confusion which made hard for Red to see what had caused all of this chaos. Looking from side to side there was only panicking people trying to find the exit.

"They're over there!" Brock shouted pointing towards the middle of room that was decorated with many banners similar to the one hanging outside. Red followed his direction and caught sight of the familiar white sweaters.

Weaving their way through the crowd, Brock and Red tried to make their way towards the middle of the Museum. They made it just as the brown hair guy ordered a small, pink pokemon standing on its hind legs with an extraordinary long tongue hanging from its mouth. Next to the pokemon were four museum guards that were on the floor shivering with their eyes clenched tight.

The pokemon's scrunched up tail twitched as it wrapped its long tongue around the thick glass case in front of its trainer. The case became covered in saliva that was produce from the tongue and stuck to the glass like super glue.

"Don't you guys move an inch!" Brock shouted at the two men, noticing them for the first time. Joey recognized Red's face and gave him a wide grin.

"Hey, Ice," Joey said getting his partner's attention. "It's our little friend and it seems as he brought the gym leader with this time." Ice simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really care," Ice blankly said, slightly shaking his head. "Well, it won't take long to defeat them both so you just focus on telling your Lickitung what to do." Joey slightly frowned at his comment but just decided to do as he said.

"Red, you handle this guy while I deal with the one with the Lickitung," Brock ordered Red.

"Right, I got this," Red said, but in his head he was unsure due to having already battle this guy before and was easily overwhelm. _No, it was because I was unprepared and this time I have someone to help me _Red assured himself.

"I guess we are going to finish our battle," Ice remarked not cracking smile at his own witty remark. He took out his pokeball from his belt at the same time as the glass container from before was thrown above his head. Red and Brock both jumped out of the way of the incoming glass, and it shattered between them.

"Watch where you're throwing," Ice scolded his foolish companion, still keeping his calm demeanor even though he was almost crushed by the container.

"I'll try to be," was Joey's reply, trying to figure out how to go through the second layer of protection of his goal.

"Hurry up, Brock," Red told the Gym Leader who nodded and ran off to stop Joey from doing any more harm.

Ice didn't attempt to stop Brock from getting to his partner as he threw his pokeball in the air. Appearing in front him was a white, ghostly pokemon that floated in front. She did a small twirl and small flakes of ice fluttered from her dress that resembled a kimono and stopped to give Red an innocent look.

_Definitely an Ice-Type pokemon _Red thought, watching the ice fall to the floor and instantly melt on the carpet. _But what Pokemon type is super effective against it? _Red racked his brain for the answer. He clenched his teeth and then remembered what one of his teacher told.

_Ice-Types will easily fall to Fire-Type moves just like ice easily melts to heat _were the words that went through Red's head as he grabbed Charmeleon's pokeball. "Charmeleon, standby for battle," Red cried releasing Charmeleon.

Just looking at his opponent's trainer outfit, Charmeleon knew it was one of those strong trainers. He snarled at the ice pokemon as he remembered his past bitter defeat.

"So you have more pokemon than that pathetic Eevee," Ice remarked and cracked a smile this time. "But let's see if he is a good enough to keep up with my Froslass. Shadow Ball away my dear Froslass!"

Froslass cupped her hands and quickly formed a ball made of shadow matter. Right at the second the Shadow Ball was complete, Froslass launched it at the fire type.

"Charmeleon, dodge and strike back with Ember," Red hastily ordered. Charmeleon jumped to the side, avoiding the ghost attack, and fired his small fire attack. Being quick, the ice type pokemon easily dodged the weak fire ball.

"A Charmeleon that still uses Ember as his main attacking move? That shows how weak your pokemon really are," Ice said in a cocky tone. "Froslass, let's slow him down with an Icy Wind."

Froslass complied by opening her mouth to release a small gust of freezing wind at Charmeleon. The icy wind was slightly cold even though he was a Fire-type and made his movements more sluggish. Froslass smirked at her slower opponent and quickly took advantage of the situation by firing off another Shadow Ball at him.

"Break the attack with an Ember," Red shouted at his pokemon. The lizard pokemon spat his Ember attack at the incoming attack but the cold wind lessen the power of the attack making it useless against the Shadow Ball. Froslass's attack slammed into Charmeleon, sending him flying into a podium behind and nearly caused the exhibit above him to fall.

"Be more careful with your pokemon, Red," Brock shouted at Red, who was busy battling Joey's Lickitung with his own pokemon that looked like a Geodude only that it was whole lot bigger and had feet.

Red nodded and returned to his battle. "Charmeleon get back into the match and try to launch it another Ember attack."

_Damn it, if only my I knew a more powerful fire attack I could have broken that Shadow Ball _Charmeleon scowled. The cold winds died around him and he began to move again. He fired a few more fireballs at the ghost pokemon.

"Froslass just dodge them and corner him with your Ominous Wind," Ice ordered his pokemon. Froslass didn't need to be told to dodge the incoming attack as she twirl from side to side, gracefully dodging the fire.

-"And for mynext move,"- Froslass began as she came to halt. -"A beautiful Ominous Wind will do it."- She did a quick twirl and another gust of wind fired from her body. The strong, purple cyclone trapped Charmeleon, battering at his body with ghostly energy.

The fire-type clenched his teeth as he tried to take the beating. _I'm tired of being thrown around like a used PokeDoll _Charmeleon gritted his teeth. With all his strength he fought the wind and roared out his anger. He faced his attacking foe and felt a growing flame inside of him that was itching to get out. Soon, the itch was unbearable and he had to release the power somehow. He opened his jaws to fire the fire attack, and it didn't come out as fireballs but as in a continuous stream of fire.

The hot flames broke through the Ominous Wind attack and also managed to land a strong blow on the ice type pokemon. With little time to prepared, Froslass took powerful attack head on and was knocked onto the floor.

Charmeleon closed his mouth, ceasing the flames, and puffed smoke from his nostrils. –"How is that for a weak attack?-" Charmeleon scoffed at his fallen foe. His smirk then turned into a frown when he saw Froslass slowly pick herself up from the floor.

She looked seriously hurt but her reaction to the attack was something he didn't expect. –"You bad-mannered ruffian! How could you ruin my beautiful body!" she screamed at Charmeleon while holding up her charred dress-like body to show him where he damaged it. The front part of her dress had a large nasty looking burn that was the result of Charmeleon's attack.

"Ha, looks like you're going to have face my Froslass in her pissed mode," Ice chuckled. "Even with your Charmeleon finally learning Flamethrower, my Froslass will still be hard to take down. Your move Froslass and lets step it up a notch to get this battle over with."

The angry ice-ghost type pokemon nodded and started her attack in an instant. She first created a bunch of copies of her self that were scattered around the room to confused Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, don't get confused by the copies," Red shouted to his pokemon, who just rolled his eyes in response.

_It's not like I can tell them from apart from the real one_ Charmeleon thought. _Unless, I made them all disappear with my Flamethrower attack I will at least hit the real one. _Charmeleon decided to try out one of his plans for once. He quickly fired some flames at the three Froslass in front of him. All three of the Froslasses vanished instantly when the flames hit them leaving Charmeleon open to attack.

Taking the opportunity, the remaining Froslasses all quickly charged up a Shadow Ball and simultaneously fired their attacks at Charmeleon. With many Shadow Balls being fired at him, Charmeleon didn't which one was the real one so he tried to dodge all of them.

Charmeleon hopped from side to side to dodge a few of the attacks but a few touched his body and turned out to be fake ones. Still the real Shadow Ball managed to hit Charmeleon and the strong attack knocked him onto the floor.

_What is he doing? _The confused Red thought. _That was stupid move on his part…but I did manage to figure out where the real Froslass is at with the direction the real Shadow Ball came form. _

"I know what you're trying to do Charmeleon but leave the thinking to me," Red told his pokemon, who was barely getting up. He acknowledged the comment with a bitter snarl and brushed of the blow. "Now, fire a Flamethrower towards your left and try to hit all the Froslasses!"

"-Humph, at least my move wasn't a total failure,-"Charmeleon grunted. He knew where to turn by judging the direction the previous ghost attack hit him. Glaring to his left, he released his newly learned technique at the three floating ghost pokemon. The fire swept across the room hitting the first ice-type and turnout to be a clone, but the second struck by the fire shrieked in pain.

Having hit his target, Charmeleon seized his attack but fell to his knees as fatigue took over his body. His was vulnerable to being attack but wasn't taken advantage off since Froslass collapse on the ground, taking her illusions with her.

Ice showed little emotion when he saw his pokemon fall and returned Froslass back into her pokeball. "I'm fairly impressed that you defeated my Froslass. Though, you did have the type advantage and Froslass in general has terrible defenses," Ice bluntly acknowledged Charmeleon's strength. He enlarged another pokeball as he continued to talk, "Your pokemon still needs to train in order to have better control over Flamethrower." Ice released his pokemon which just happen to be his Cloyster with its shell open to show its smirking head.

"Ice, I finally got the crystal," Joey told his partner waving his prize to him. Ice nodded in response and faced Red with his cold stare.

Red began to panic when he saw the jewel in Joey's hand and began to look around for Brock. He found him knelling next to his fallen rock pokemon and reaching into his pocket for a pokeball.

"I will like to keep this battle going," Ice began to speak to Red with his blue eyes that seem to be studying Red in a curious matter. "Since, I see you as an interesting opponent. If you keep on training, I believe you will make a formidable opponent for me in the future. You should think about joining the Kuraisora in the future." Ice paused before continuing."But I am off again," he said and snapped his fingers.

The shellfish pokemon in front him responded to the command and, to Red's awe, somehow jumped into the air and began to spin. The ice-pokemon began to fire a Blizzard attack while in the air. The cold air engulfed the Museum limiting Red's view of the area but that didn't stop him from looking around to search for his foes.

He squinted his eyes to try to look through the raging wind but only saw snow that got into his eyes. As he rubbed his to get rid of the frozen water, and he managed to get rid of it, the blizzard died down. He noted in his head that this blizzard lasted longer than the last, as he searched for the duo but knew that they were long gone. He did found Brock laying on the floor shivering in cold.

"Did…they…burr...escape?" Brock asked Red in his cold state. Red helped the Gym leader up to his feet and told him that they did. "I see…well I guess its my fault for letting them get to the crystal first."

"Don't take it on yourself," Red tried to cheer up the bummed Brock. "They only managed to get away because of their dirty tricks."

Brock slightly nodded. "But I should have taken your words more seriously. That guy was powerful since his Lickitung was hard to deal with, especially since it had the move Power Whip. An attack that hits all of my pokemon with super-effective damage."

"And my opponent was powerful as well but I managed to make it. By the way, how did Joey manage to get the crystal?" Red asked interested to how he managed to get the case open.

"Well, as that guy left his Lickitung to fight my Graveler, he gripped the sides of the glass container to pull it off. I think the saliva left by his Lickitung helped him somehow but he was still left with the second container to deal with. He had his Lickitung deal with it by lashing its tongue out to easily crush the glass after it defeated my Graveler," Brock said, sheepishly rubbing the back his neck when he mentioned his Graveler being defeated.

"I kind of wonder what those guys are going to do with the Ice Crystal that they stole?" Brock said with Red agreeing with his question.

Red saw a group of authorities enter the ravaged museum and instantly recognized the female as the one that arrested him the last time he was there. He turned his head to face the guards that were still on the floor with pained looks. _I also wonder what they are planning to do with those Crystals that they stole? _Red thought with an ill feeling in the pit of his stomach

* * *

**Long time since I uploaded, but I am still determined to finish this story even though it has been going really slow. I will be uploading more chapters after I finish my finals and AP exams which are not far away. A few more weeks and than SUMMER!**

**Well, Gible has a unique ability that allows him to detect the strange power that Evolution stones produce. Why would I give Gible that kind of ability, you ask? Well, you will have to see to why I did in the future. In the far future, due to how slow I am uploading.**

**Not much to say so thanks for reading this chapter and review :3**


	17. The Strength of a Trainer

**The Strength of a Trainer**

Red groaned as he walked away from the Police Station of Pewter City, rubbing his backside sore from sitting in an uncomfortable chair for a few hours. He was stuck in room while being interrogated by bunch of police. They asked question like if he knew the attackers in the museum and how did he found out. He just told them that he just overheard them talking in a different city and just decided to take action, nothing more he said after that. The Police decided that he was telling the truth and set him free, after a few minutes of scolding him for not informing the authorities first in these kinds of situations, along with the Rock-Type Gym leader, Brock.

Both trainers walked stiffly from the authorities and followed the concrete path towards their destination. They arrived to where the sidewalk split, one leading towards Brock's Gym while the other leaded to the exit of the Town and also the start of Route 3.

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways," Brock stated facing Red, slightly looking down to face the young trainer. "I sorry wasn't much help during the attack but I really tried my best," Brock said with a hint of sadness in his voice, looking down slightly.

Red grinned and used a firm hand to pat Brock's shoulder to show his concern. "Don't push yourself, Brock. You were a big help for me. Without you, I would have to fight both guys by myself which would have been overwhelming," Red explained to Brock his perspective.

"But I wasn't even strong enough to beat that guy's one pokemon," Brock sulked.

"Well, that just shows you how much more you need to improve. You shouldn't feel bad about this defeat and instead use it to motivate yourself in becoming stronger next time," Red encouraged his companion, giving him a hard slap on the back.

Brock gave Red a questioning look as he took in his words. His facial expression slowly turned from a frowning one into a grinning one. "I see that you're growing really fast. I should feel ashamed for having someone younger than me tell me how to accept a bitter defeat and move on. Makes me feel that I'm unworthy of the title of Gym Leader," Brock told Red. "But you're completely right. I will accept this loss and I'll train even harder in order to become stronger, so I won't beat easily defeated."

"That's the spirit! Never give up!" Red shouted, having his own pep talk pump him up as well.

"Of course in order to become stronger I will have to battle the people who had defeated me before again," Brock said with a serious face. "That's why I want to have a rematch with you some time in the future."

"What!" Taken by surprise, Red was unable to respond in any other way.

"Yes a Rematch," Brock restated. "Do you have a PokeGear or something we can use to communicate?"

"Umm..I do have a PokeGear,' Red said as he took out his red PokeGear from his pocket, still looking brand new due to him not using it much. Brock took out his own dirt brown PokeGear that looked a bit worn down. Both men traded their numbers and then pocketed their devices.

"Fantastic, I will call you when we can have our rematch," Brock beamed with excitement. "Well, this had been interesting but I got to return to my Gym and face the challengers that are waiting for me."

"Okay, I will be looking forward to that rematch," Red bid his farewell. They went separate ways, each heading towards their next destination.

_Oh we will have a rematch Brock and I believe this would be an interesting battle _Red thought and then he frowned when his mind wandered off to the events in the museum. _Even though I beat Ice's Froslass, I still feel like I'm still far away from being on their level. I had the type-advantage and Froslass typically had weak defenses. I will also need to get stronger as well and to do that I need to continue my journey to defeat all the gym leaders in the region. _With this, Red began to speed up his pace to quickly make it to Mt. Moon.

_Wait!_ Red stopped in his tracks. _I forgot to heal up my Charmeleon from his last battle! _Red mentally slapped himself for forgetting about his pokemon safety. He quickly did a 180 spin and looked up at the sky. The purple and orange-ish sky told him that dark was coming soon as well. _And I think I'm going to have to stay in Pokemon Center for the night._

* * *

Red exited the Pokemon Center with renewed energy to start the day. The weather man last night told him that it was guaranteed to be sunny today in Pewter City and the area around the city. He was right since there wasn't a single white, puffy cloud in the light blur sky. The sun was still not completely in the sky signaling it was still early in the morning.

Thinking that the early bird gets the worm, Red decided to get up early that morning. He was bustling with an unusual amount of energy when walked down the path that directed him to the outskirts of Pewter City.

In his mind he was going over his plan of action for the rest of his journey which was to go to Cerulean City and then continue from there to Lavender Town which he had to take Route 9 as well as go through a cave to reach that place. His destination was Celadon City and decided to take the detour since he knew he couldn't go through Saffron City and didn't want to try that gate again. He could cut through the forest and go straight to Celadon City, which could get him lost due to no exact route to get there, but where was the fun in that since he could see more of the world if went his plan of action. He also noticed that there was another underground tunnel similar to the one he used to get to Vermilion City on Route 7. He would use that to get by.

Red arrived on Route 3 and continued on. He did stop awhile to battle a couple of Picnickers since it was good training for his Eevee. Though, the girls did spent a lot of time pampering his furry companion. Other then that, Red didn't stop even for a break. He saw the large mountain come into view and felt glad he was covering a lot of ground.

When he saw the entrance to Mt. Moon, Red got some chills of excitement. He ran into the cave entrance and ran a few more steps into the dimly lit cave before bumping into something.

"Oof!" Red fell onto his back and the sharp rocks on the ground poked his back. He grabbed the back of his head and began to cradle it since it's the part of his body that suffered the worst from the fall.

"Uhh, what the hell was that for!" a gruff voice shouted in the cave making Red stop still in his pose. The sound of rocks crunching under shoes and the rustle of clothes told Red that he wasn't the only one in the cave. The shuffling noise came closer to where Red was lying. The figure came into the light and Red immediately recognized him as Paul, the Pokemon Trainer from Sinnoh.

He was frowning, well frowning more than usual since he always had a frown on his face, at Red with a cold glare that could make any small kid squirm under its gaze. Clenched his fist and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You…you're the weakly trainer that I battled in Cerulean City," Paul said in a serious tone. "Still a pathetic trainer I see since you can't even see where you're going. Next time, watch where your running, especially in a dark place like this," Paul scolded Red as if he were a small child that just did something wrong.

Red just laid there and took Paul's scolding. He was so surprise to see Paul here that he couldn't even find words to talk. He stared at Paul dumbfounded which made Paul smirk a little.

"Don't just stand there dumbfounded you pathetic trainer and get up," Paul scoffed. This woke Red from his daze.

Shaking his head to return to reality, Red clenched his fist as ran Paul's words through his head. "And who gave you the right to tell me what to do!" Red shouted his question aggravated.

"So you can talk, for a minute there I thought that you lost your speaking ability after getting that bump to the head," Paul sneered, enjoying the way Red clenched his teeth in frustration. _Weak _was what Paul thought. _Having your anger get the better of you is a sign of weakness. He will never become a descent trainer._ "Well I have the right to tell you what to do since I'm a superior trainer than you."

Red couldn't take anymore of Paul's talking. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"You're not a better trainer than me. I will show my new strength in this Pokemon Battle," Red declared his challenge.

"Humph, I don't have time to battle a weakling like you," Paul harshly said. His remark slightly annoyed Red but he bit his tongue. Paul raised an eyebrow; he was expecting a tantrum from Red or something similar that a kid will do. _I guess he can control his emotions to some extent_ Paul thought. _Well, I am curious to see how strong this guy has gotten since then and I do need the training. _"But just this time I will accept your challenge. Same rules like the last battle we had apply."

"Great and I will show you how strong I have gotten. You will soon have to acknowledge me as your superior," Red smirked.

_Said like a child _Paul thought. He didn't want to waste more time so he quickly to a step back and threw his first Pokeball into the cave. In the dim cave was illuminated by the light that came from Paul's Pokeball. Paul's Elekid appeared in the middle of the cave.

The small electric type was bustling with energy. He spun both of his arms as fast as he can that it was impossible to tell the form of his arms. The area between the two prongs on his head began to produce electricity as he charged up. He than stopped swinging his arms and gave Red a determined look.

_Electric type so my best option is my own Ground type _Red thought, pulling out his own pokeball.

"Gible standby for battle," Red announced his pokemon, throwing his Pokeball. Gible took the floor with his usual spaced out look.

Paul's face looked slightly shocked when he saw Red's dragon. _What the hell is this? This guy has a freaking Gible! _Paul couldn't find the words to describe how absurd it was for a weak trainer to have such a rare and powerful pokemon.

"I see that you're speechless," Red remarked. "Are you going to treat me as your equal since I have a rare Pokemon."

Paul snapped out of his shock state. "I was just speechless that you have a rare Pokemon that is from my home region. I don't know how you got it but that isn't enough for me to consider you as my equal. You're just a weak trainer with a lot of luck," Paul replied. "Enough, let's start this battle already. Elekid attack with your brick break."

Hearing Paul issue his command, Red called out his order as well. "Gible, fire your Sand Tomb and tried to trap it."

Gible was slow to react to his command while Elekid was already charging at him with his arm glowing a bright white. Gible had just scooped up some sand into his mouth when Elekid was in melee range. The electric type struck Gible right into its large jaw with its attack, sending Gible flying backwards.

The pudgy pokemon land on the hard floor but quickly recovered from the blow. He hopped onto his small feet and reared his head back and quickly brought it forward to fired the sand the was still in his mouth.

"Elekid, dodge that sand," Paul ordered.

Elekid nodded and jumped to the side to avoid the super effective move. The sand missed its target but the sand particles suddenly changed direction as if a weird gust of wind blew it. The sand swerved back and went after Elekid. The sand circled around him and became fierce. The mini tornado was hurting Elekid with its fast moving particles that did more damage to him due to his typing.

Elekid grimaced at the stinging sand and look at Paul for some support. Paul just gave him a cold stare and a command. "Elekid, ignore the silly tornado and go forth and attack that Gible with a Brick Break."

Elekid didn't seem happy with that order but he didn't want to disobey his trainer. He remembered the last time he disobeyed his trainer during a battle and was punished with an even harder training session. With that painful memory in mind, Elekid took a few steps forward and tried his best to ignore that swirling sand tomb. He then broke into a sprint towards Gible with his right arm spinning and glowing white.

_I really don't like how he orders his pokemon like that _Red thought clenching his teeth in frustration. _Seeing the look on Elekid's face after Paul's command tells me he didn't like the idea. And can't he be a little more concern of his Pokemon's well being. Well, in order to prove his harsh treatment of pokemon is wrong I will have to defeat him in this battle._

"Gible, let's go underground with you Dig."

-"Yippee! Underground!"- Gible shouted and did a slight hop before going nose first into the ground. He disappeared into the cave floor in a flash causing his foe to stop his advancement as well as his attack.

Elekid began to look around for any signs of his ground-type opponent. He became anxious as his search went on, fearing of being attack.

"You think hiding underground will protect from Elekid's attacks?" Paul rhetorically asked. "Well, your wrong. Elekid, rip the cave floor with a Shock Wave."

-"What?"- Elekid said in confusion. He looked at the hard, sturdy cave floor and thought how he was going to destroy solid rock with his weak electric attack. He then got an idea on how accomplish this nearly impossible feat. He bent his knees and did a high jump before tilting his body forward. He crashed head first into the floor and landed hard enough to get the two prongs on his head to pierce the ground, leaving him stuck upside down. This was what he wanted and began to charge electricity by swinging both of his arms in fast circular motions.

_He can't possibly think that his pokemon will be able to tear open the ground with an electric move, _Red thought. _He is pushing his pokemon too far._

-"Here I go!"- Elekid shouted as he was charged up to his max capacity. He then released all the stored energy in his body through the two prongs on his head. The electricity went outwards into the ground that conducted the energy. He poured all of his energy into the ground and soon cracks began to form on the surface of the rock. The Electric pokemon let out one more cry before sending out another powerful shockwave into the cave floor.

The ground around Elekid was blown away due to the force of the attack and freed Elekid in the process. The cave shook as if an earthquake was happening right there and the whole cave floor cracked before breaking off into large chunks of rock. A cloud of debris shot from the cave floor an engulfed the whole battlefield.

Red closed his eyes and put his arm in front of his face to protect his face from the dust cloud. He coughed and dropped his arm after a few seconds to see how much damage was done to the cave. The dirt soon settled down and Red gasped at the destruction.

The cave floor was a ripped apart with hunks of rock sticking out in unusual ways and leaving large gaps between. Cracks even ran up to the side of the walls which were small but still made Red worried of a possible cave in.

The sound of rock being moved caught Red's attention and he looked towards the middle of the ruins and saw his own Gible get up from debris. He stumbled out and collapsed on the ground panting.

-"Gible no like the ground no more,"- Gible mumbled under his breathe. He looked up and saw his foe on top of a rock, panting as well but still looked like he could still fight. Gible struggled wit his tiny arms to get up and eventually got on his feet.

"Ha, this is going better than I thought," Paul sneered. "Elekid, one Brick Break should do be enough to finish him off."

Elekid stood tall on the rock as the Sand Tomb died around him, allowing him to move with out being continuously hurt. He smirk before launching himself from the rock and raised an arm to use for his attack.

"Gible, get out of there," Red cried out sensing the danger Gible was in. Gible bent his knees to jump out of the way but a sharp pain in his right leg caused him to fall onto his knees.

_Crap! _Red thought. "Gible, stop Elekid's attack with your Bite attack," Red blurted out without giving his command a second thought.

Gible suddenly became happy at chance to do his most favorite move in the world. He looked straight up and timed his reaction carefully. Once Elekid was close enough, Gible jumped up and snapped his jaws around the Electric Pokemon's attacking arm. He flawlessly did his stunt and managed to do it without getting hurt.

Elekid tried to free his arm from the dragon's mouth but the pressure Gible put in his bite was too powerful for Elekid. He was left with his left arm stuck in his foe's mouth and could feel his arm getting wet by the saliva getting build up in Gible's mouth. This disgusted Elekid a bit and tried even harder to pull out his limb.

Paul just sighed at the sight. "Well, you may have stopped my Elekid's attack. Though, it did leave your Gible wide open for a counterattack," Paul remarked, which made Red raised an eyebrow in confusion. Paul sensed his confusion and explained to him the situation. "Your Gible may have immobilized one of Elekid's arms but he still has his other arm to attack, while your Gible has no way to counter this one." Red gritted his teeth when realized that he put his Gible in danger, to which Paul smirked.

"But it's too late to go back. Elekid, Brick break with your free arm," Paul ordered.

"Gible, you got to let go and get away," Red began to panic.

Elekid reeled his right arm to prepare his attack, while Gible opened his mouth. The electric pokemon quickly pulled out his slobbered covered arm out and brought his other arm onto Gible's head, slamming him to the ground.

With the little strength Gible had in him, the blow to the head was more than enough to knock him out. He lay emotionless on the floor but was soon returned back into his pokeball.

-"Ugh, how can a Pokemon create so much saliva in such a short mount of time and also have pungent bad breath odor,"- Elekid said, sickened by the spit on his arm. He shook his arm to try to get rid of the foul substance on his arm before being returned back to his own pokeball.

"You did pretty descent in this battle but I will expect more from you in the next battle," Paul mumbled to his Pokemon and quickly replaced the pokeball with another one.

_First round goes to Paul _Red thought. _But this match is far from over, so it's time to even the odds. _

"Grotle, standby for battle."

"Pidgeotto, standby for battle."

Each trainer released their pokemon at the same time with Red having the type advantage again. Red's Pidgeotto hover over trying not to hit the ceiling of the cave meanwhile, Paul's Grotle shook his head to get rid of his drowsiness and mentally prepared himself for the his upcoming battle.

Deciding to go first this, Red ordered his attack. "Pidgeotto, let's begin with a Gust attack and then follow up with an Aerial Ace."

"Grotle, Razor Leaf," was Paul's only order to his Pokemon. Grotle simply did what he was told.

Shaking his body, sharp leaves were shot from Grotle's bushes on his back. The spinning leaves went upwards to be able to reach the flying pokemon.

-" If it weren't for my good eyesight, it would have been very hard for me to see in this blasted cave,"- Pidgeotto muttered to himself before flapping his wings furiously. He created a powerful wind that was strong enough to render the Razor Leaf attack useless. The leaves where sent right back at Grotle with a Gust attack assault afterwards. The vicious wind did some damage to Grotle but he barely showed signs of being hurt.

After awhile, Pidgeotto decided to stop his flapping and continue Red's plan to keep Grotle on the defensive side. He tucked in his wings and dived at the Grass-the pokemon. Thin, white streaks of lights formed around him as Pidgeotto prepared his attack. He opened up his wings at last second and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Grotle was preparing himself for to counter his opponent's attack but became surprised when he saw his foe vanish in thin air. A moment later he felt something slam into the left side of his body that nearly knocked him onto his right side that also came with excruciating pain.

Pidgeotto caught Grotle off guard but his surprise attack wasn't enough to knock the heavy grass pokemon onto its side. He tried to push harder but Grotle didn't budge a bit.

"Mega drain," Paul smoothly ordered.

The bushes on Grotle's back emitted a bright, green glow that expanded to surround his whole body, and engulfed Pidgeotto's body as well.

Pidgeotto felt like his energy was being drain from his body and dropped to the ground as he lost the strength to keep himself in the air. He weakly looked up to his opponent and saw he didn't seem to be hurt by the green glow but instead looked relieved when he initiated his own attack.

_Mega Drain is move that steals energy from the target and transfers it to the user _Red thought bitterly. "Pidgeotto, you go to get out of there quick!" Red shouted.

Hearing Red's command, Pidgeotto tried to get up onto his two feet and struggled doing so as his energy left him. He finally stood up and shakily bended his knees.

"Grotle, don't let it escape. Razor Leaf now!" Paul commanded.

Grotle had to shift his body a little to his left to be able see Pidgeotto, who was ready to launch himself into the air. He shook his body a bit and fired more sharp leaves from the bushes on his back. Though his Razor Leaf attack was quick, Grotle took to long to commence his attack and Pidgeotto managed to fly away before the attack could hit him.

Pidgeotto flew above Grotle and landed on a large rock that protruded out of the ground. He didn't lose much energy from the grass move but he did use quite a bit of energy to escape from the attack. He slowly tried regain some lose energy by resting on the rock her was perched on.

_Good, this is the right time to be setting up on Red's pokemon while it's resting _Paul thought.

"Grotle, begin to set up by using Curse," Paul ordered his starter.

A dark aura replaced Grotle's green glow as he began to increase his attack and defense stats at a moderate pace.

_Damn, not this technique again _Red thought alarmed. _Well, it only powers up his physical moves so if Pidgeotto stays away from Grotle and avoids his Razor Leaf, I think he may still have a chance. _Red smirked at his cleverness.

"Pidgeotto, are you still able to fly?" Red asked. Pidgeotto looked at Red from his resting place. He looked quite tired but nodded in response. "Good because I want to fly around Grotle at a safe distance and start firing off Air Cutter attacks."

Pidgeotto nodded one more time and took one more breathe before taking off again. He circled around his foe a few times, keeping a safe distance as well. He observed Grotle who looked like was in deep meditation while the eerie glow around him glistened in the dark cave.

_Well, I got to hand it to him for finding away to avoid Grotle's physical attacks even though the strategy does seem cowardly _Paul thought. _Well, weaklings always use underhanded tricks to try to overpower the stronger ones. _

Pidgeotto stopped to hover behind Grotle and began the first wave of his assault. He swiftly brought his wing together and quickly pulled them apart. Crescent shaped waves of air were fired at the moment Pidgeotto spread out his wings. The blades of air slashed Grotle's back making the Grass-type clench his face an agony but didn't let that deter him from discontinuing his move.

Seeing that he didn't do any noticeable damage to Grotle, Pidgeotto began to fire more Air Cutter attacks, but he changed position every time he fired a new wave since he didn't want to do it from the same place every time and risk the chance of being hit by an attack.

The nonstop attacks was doing major damage to Grotle, which made Paul change his original plan of action.

"Grotle, seize your Curse and start firing your boosted Razor Leaf attack," Paul ordered, keeping a calm face.

Grotle broke his concentration when he heard his trainer's command and the dark aura disappeared as well. He stomp the ground with his front foot which manage to cause the ground under his foot to crack with ease. His bushes fired leaves that went to the left since that was the last time he felt an Air Cutter slash him. The leaves shot threw air so fast that Red almost missed it but didn't manage to hit anything since Pidgeotto was already somewhere else in the room. The leaves struck the walls of the cave, and with the force that they were shot, managed to get themselves stuck into the thick rock.

_Such power _Red thought in awe. _The attack happened so fast and the leaves managed to get themselves stuck in the walls. However, _Red turned to look at Paul's Grotle who was looking around to find his opponent. _It looks like Grotle is having a hard time finding his opponent. I guess it's because it is hard for him to move his head due to his body structure and also because he can't very see well in the dark. He is a grass pokemon that needs plenty of sunlight to stay healthy and so his environment doesn't require him to have good eyesight. I guess my Pidgeotto has another advantage over Paul's pokemon and I need to use that to my advantage._

"Grotle, don't waste your energy to find Pidgeotto," Paul told his pokemon. "Focus now on regaining your health back by using Synthesis."

_Ack! This is bad if he is going to regain all of his health back _Red began to panic when he saw the green glow surround Grotle. _I need to act fast._

"Pidgeotto attack Grotle while he is defenseless. Aerial Ace away and quickly get away to fire some more Air Cutters," Red commanded.

Pidgeotto changed direction and went straight towards the glowing Grotle. He didn't disappear this time and instead just ran straight into Grotle's body. He slammed right into Grotle's right side this time with tremendous force but Grotle's Defense increase allowed him to take the attack easily.

Paul grinned when he saw Red's pokemon strike his Grotle. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Red who was taken back by Paul's facial expression and began to think if he made the wrong move.

"Go for it now, Grotle," Paul called out to his pokemon.

-"Nice knowing you buddy,"- Grotle muttered loud enough for Pidgeotto to hear. He shook his two bushes and fired another volley of leaves. The attack was fired at blank range as well as being powered-up and so managed to throw Pidgeotto off his side and send him flying into the wall with great force.

When Pidgeotto crashed into the wall, a sickening sound could be clearly heard and echoed throughout the cave. He dropped onto the ground limp and didn't show any signs of getting back up.

"Well, this battle went almost like I plan form the start," Paul said, taking out his own Pokeball. "I knew your going to attack Grotle if he was left wide open and that will be the perfect time for Grotle to strike. You fell for my trap just like a fool but don't worry. You aren't the first time to fall for my trick." He saw Red's face that showed slight annoyance which slightly amused him but he kept it to himself.

"Look's like I win this tim-." Paul looked back Pidgeotto's body and saw him starting to get back by using his battered up wings to push himself up.

-"I'm… not going… to lose to… you again,"- Pidgeotto muttered with determination. He looked at Red as struggled to get up. He was in a bad condition but he was willing continue until he was able to prove Paul that he wasn't easy opponent to deal with.

Red didn't want Pidgeotto to get hurt any further but the fiery determination he saw in Pidgeotto's eyes were enough to convince to continue to the end. _If he really wants to battle more than I'll support him to the end _Red thought to himself.

"This is not the end, Paul," Red sternly said, clenching his fist but then slowly soften his fist. "If my Pokemon are still willing to fight I will support their decision until the end. Pidgeotto show him you're not the same guy he fought before."

Pidgeotto fully stood on his legs and let out a battle cry before flapping his muscle-tired wings and went against his weariness to take flight again. He locked eyes with his opponent and gave him a look that sent shivers down Grotle's back.

"Fine then but don't come to me to whine of your badly hurt Pokemon," Paul said with no emotion behind his remark. "Grotle take down his persistent bird with your Razor Leaf attack."

_Well, if I am going to try my best to win this battle I am going have to become a better trainer which means I need to come up with better strategies… or I could use my experience to come up with a plan… _Red quickly thought of plan to fight the powerful Grass Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, dodge with Quick Attack."

Pidgeotto launched himself to the right at an unrealistic speed and successfully avoided the Razor Leaf. He stopped to preserve the limited energy he had and waited for Red's next order.

"Now use Double Team to surround Grotle and you can more safely fire your Air Cutter attacks," Red announced his plan. The plan seem kind of complicated and hard to Pidgeotto but didn't waste time.

Mirages of Red's pokemon were scattered around Grotle to surround him. Grotle looked around confused one which one is the real Pidgeotto and with all Pidgeotto launching their attacks at the same time made it harder for him to find out. All the clones fired their respective attacks but only the real one did damage to Grotle.

Grotle stood strong as he took the beating and kept a close eye in the direction of where the real attacks were coming from but he felt each new assault came from different angles making him think that his enemy was switching places with his fakes. He tried to think on how to deal with this situation but the merciless pounding was making it hard. He soon was knocked down low enough in health to activate his Overgrowth ability.

Paul saw the bright, green glow and new he had to act fast. _Damn it, Grotle can't do anything. This battle is over _Paul thought, disliking the thought.

"You're on your own," Paul muttered and looked away from the battle with a frown on his face. Grotle looked back at his trainer to hear his trainer's next command but only saw the side of his face which told him he wasn't going to even try anymore.

"Pidgeotto, let's finish this now," Red shouted. "With the little energy you have left go for an Aerial Ace."

All the Pidgeottos stop her assault and took a big breathe of air before all charging at Grotle simultaneously. With all the copies going after him, Grotle began to panic and in his unstable mental stat he fired his Razor Leaf attack at the foes directly in front of him. The move was futile since the attack went right through the clones causing the fakes to vanish.

All the clones vanished as well and the real Pidgeotto remained as he slam himself into Grotle's side again and even with the defense increase Grotle was to weak to resist the super-effective attack, The grass type was knock onto his back with a dazed look in his eyes.

Pidgeotto quickly flew away from his opponent and perched on a boulder to rest his tiered body. -_I did it! I will no more be easily defeated and proved to my foe and trainer that I'm not as weak as everyone thinks- _Pidgeotto thought and was losing conscious before Red returned him back to his pokeball.

"You did great in that battle and I will never doubt your ability ever again," Red spoke to Pokemon in his pokeball.

_I will deal with you later _Paul bitterly thought as he returned his fallen pokemon into its pokeball but showed no ill emotion on his face.

"Last battle and this time this battle will end with me winning," Red asserted, throwing his pokeball in the air.

"You talk just like a little kid. Start acting like real trainer for once," Paul retorted. He threw his pokeball as well.

Both pokeball snapped open to release their pokemon. On Red's side of the battle field, his Charmeleon stood proudly and had a cocky smile on his face. Paul had his large rock-like pokemon sprouting four arms on his side of the field.

_A Graveler! _Red recognized the pokemon. He felt slightly uneasy due to Paul having the type advantage this time.

"Well, this shouldn't take long," Paul scoffed. "Graveler start off with Rock Throw."

"Don't underestimate my Charmeleon. With him I can still pull off a win," Red acclaimed. "Charmeleon, dodge the incoming attacks."

_-It won't be a problem dodging rocks- _Charmeleon smirked. -_I had to dodge many rock slides from where I used to live and this cave reminds me so much of home. This is my turf so I have the advantage here!- _

Graveler picked up the closes rocks to him with his four arms and chucked them at the fir-type one-by-one with all his strength.

-"Child's Play,"- Charmeleon scorned and jumped to side to avoid the first rock and jumped high to avoid the second. He showed his acrobatic skills by dodging the last two projectiles with a successful back flip and perfectly landed on a rock.

"Told you not misjudge by pokemon and he even mocked your pokemon by dodging the attacks gracefully," Red smirked, giving his pokemon a thumbs up to show his gratitude. Charmeleon responded with a smile.

"Fine then lets gets battle really started. Graveler Roll Out!" Paul called out with hint of seriousness in his tone.

-"Your going to pay for making a mockery out of me,"- Graveler said in a venomous tone. He jumped in the air to curl up in a ball and began to spin in midair. When he landed on the hard ground with a loud thud, he immediately began to roll forward. He was quickly closing the gap between himself and his foe but the bumpiness of the damaged cave floor was making it hard form him go in a straight line.

Red saw that Charmeleon could easily dodged the attack but he then noticed a large rock protruding in a way that it resembled a ramp.

Graveler was getting closer making Charmeleon bend his knees to jump out of the wait but was stop a single command.

"Not yet!" Red shouted, stopping his Pokemon from jumping out the way.

_-What? Why not? _Charmeleon questioned his trainer's command. _If I don't jump now, that piece of rock will squash me into a pancake! _Charmeleon began to sweat a little as his foe was two meters away but stayed where he was.

_Just a little more…_"Now!" Red shouted.

Charmeleon swiftly jumped out of the way, just nearly dodging the attack. He landed safely and looked back at Graveler to see if he would turn around to try to hit him again. To his surprise Graveler kept going since he couldn't easily stop at the speed he was going. The rock-type got onto the ramp made of rock and sent himself flying into the air.

_So this is what he was planning _Paul thought, as he watched his pokemon crashed into the cave creating a small tremor in the cave. _Maybe I can take advantage of this situation somehow…_

Graveler uncurled in his crater and carefully turned around towards his opponent. He shook his body to shake of the pain from his crash and readied himself to jump out of the wall.

"Graveler, launch yourself at Charmeleon and fired a Mud Slap then proceed with a Roll Out," Paul quickly ordered.

Graveler immediately jumped after receiving his order. Even with his heavy body, the Rock-type managed to launch himself far away from the wall and headed towards his Fire-type foe. From his mouth, he fired a few chunks of mud at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon avoided the first two shots but was then struck by a glop on his chest. The mud didn't do much damage even though it was super effective but the mud did disperse after impact. Mud went flying in all directions and some of it fell into Charmeleon's eyes. The dirt caused Charmeleon's eyes to shut by instinct.

Seeing his attack hit, Graveler curled himself back into a ball and began to rapidly spin. He landed on the cave floor with a sickening crash but his durable body prevented any serious injury. His fall didn't make him lose his spinning and was rolling along the destroyed floor.

"Charmeleon, get out of the way!" Red shouted to his Pokemon who was trying to get rid of the dirt irritating his eyes.

Charmeleon heard his trainer but the irritation of the mud seem much too important to him than to dodge an attack. He wasn't able to get out of the way and thus faced the consequences. He was knocked a few feet backwards when Graveler smacked right into him. Graveler kept on rolling even after the heavy blow and was going to make a turn to try and hit Charmeleon again.

"Charmeleon, you got to focus. Just listen to me," Red pleaded.

Red begging was somewhat disgusting to Paul. _Pathetic, begging your pokemon to listen to you just shows how weak you are _Paul thought.

"Just dodge to your right when I tell you too," Red told him. His pokemon confirm the order and bent his knees to prepare himself to jump on command.

_I can do this. I sometimes got lost in the caves that were pitch black but I managed to find my way out using my other senses _Charmeleon thought as he heightened the rest of his senses. He could feel the ground shaking under his feet and could hear the sound that he compared to a landslide on a mountain.

"Now!" Charmeleon sensed his opponent was a less than two feet in front of him and jumped out of Graveler's path. "Metal Claw now!" His trainer's command was rushed but Charmeleon caught it in time to react. He quickly turned around with his glowing right claw and slashed to where the rumbling noise was coming from. His claw made contact with rock and sliced through the Graver's hide leaving a nasty gash.

Graveler rolled a little more after being struck and stopped to uncurl. He clutched his left side which was the side Charmeleon attacked and looked at his foe with a pained look.

-"That was a very powerful and well placed strike my foe," Graveler praised his opponent. His kind comments shocked Charmeleon but didn't say anything in return.

_So, he did have a move super effective against rock-types _Paul concluded his theory. _That's how managed to beat the Rock Gym by using this newt._

"Charmeleon now's your chance to attack. Metal Claw while he is resting," Red ordered.

The Flame pokemon charged at Graveler with his claws barred. He judged where his foe was by the earlier comment and lunged when he thought he was range.

"Graveler intercept it with your hands," Paul ordered.

Graveler held up his hands at Charmeleon and caught the metal claw with his two hands. He cringed at the crushing force of the Charmeleon's claws but stood his ground.

After having his attack intercepted, Charmeleon planted his feet on the ground. He began to push his foe back as well as tightening his iron claw grip.

"Looks like you left you Graveler vulnerable for stopping my move," Red remarked to which Paul raised a confused eyebrow to. "My Charmeleon can still attack while your Graveler will have stand there and take it," Red explained.

"Charmeleon, blast him with your Flamethrower," Red ordered.

Charmeleon heard his order and tightened his grip to Graveler's discomfort. With his foe unable to make a move, Charmeleon opened up his mouth and also managed to open his left eye with little discomfort. His blue eye locked with Graveler's eye that showed his pain. Taking a moment the fire-type unleashed his fire attack at close range and engulfed Graveler's face.

The fire badly hurt Graveler even though he quadruple times resists it. He couldn't pull away as his hands were locked with Charmeleon's powerful grip.

"Graveler, you aren't totally defenseless," Paul told his pokemon. "Get the rocks close to your lower arms and used them to attack Charmeleon."

Graveler grunted in response and tried to grab the rocks on the floor but Charmeleon pushed him a little more back causing his body to bend backwards. He couldn't touch the floor anymore and could feel the fire get hotter.

Graveler clenched his face harder as he braced the fire assault. He decided to try once more to get the rocks his trainer told him about. He tensed up his body and once he felt the Flamethrower weaken, he immediately pushed back. He managed to push Charmeleon a few inches back which was enough for his second pair of arms to touch the ground. He located the chunks of rock and quickly grabbed them.

Graver pounded Charmeleon's side with the rock clenched in his hand. This earned him a howl from his rock-weak foe as well as the cease of the flaming hot fire assault. He threw the other rock at Charmeleon's stomach with great force which caused him to drop his grip and stumble backwards.

This was the opening that Graveler was hoping for and was ready to take full advantage of it. He threw his last rock at Charmeleon that knocked him down onto his back.

"Graveler, finish him with your Defense Curl and Roll Out combo," Paul ordered his Pokemon, not even caring about the burns on his body that will cause him pain if he rolled on the rough terrain.

"Hurry up and go!" Paul shouted when he saw Graveler hesitate of doing it. Having no other choice, Graveler rolled up into a ball and avoided his burns from touching the floor.

Red scowled at Paul's rough treatment of his pokemon. "Can't you be nicer to your Pokemon? He is trying his best for you and your just treating him like trash," Red barked at Paul.

"He isn't doing his best if he it is taking this long to take out a fire-type and I don't need a pathetic trainer like you to tell me how to treat my Pokemon," Paul snapped back.

"... Charmeleon get back on your feet and start your Flamethrower attack!" Red cried out feeling his blood boil with anger.

The fire lizard slowly got up and faced Graveler's curled up body. He let out a loud roar and a small fireball escaped from his mouth. A red glow began to surround his body and his eyes became a light red color. He stomped the cave floor as his Blaze ability took effect and felt his new power surge through his body.

Graveler took a deep breathe before starting to roll. He began to pick up speed as he continued. When Charmeleon saw his opponent began to move, he began to store up fire in his belly. He unleashed the fire when Graveler began to pick up a lot speed. The fire was way bigger than before and was two times hotter. He tried to push the rock type back but Graveler kept on moving as he endured the fire.

Graveler spinning made it easier to handle the fire but could still feel excruciating pain from is burned wounds. He pushed on and had to speed up due to the fire beginning to push him back.

Charmeleon increased the size of his flames when he noticed his Flamethrower wasn't doing noticeable damage. He kept the fire going for a good thirty seconds before he felt his energy falter.

Graveler couldn't take the fire no more and just uncurl at the exact same time Charmeleon stopped his attack to take a break. He collapse just one foot away from his target and had smoke coming out from his new burns to accompany the ones on his face.

Paul scowled at how his Pokemon collapse in front of Red's pokemon. He looked up to see Red's wide smile which sickened him. He was going to recall Graveler but he suddenly noticed his pokemon move which gave him some hope.

"It's not over," Paul said. "I think Graveler will have to use the move that made me want to catch him in the first place." Paul looked at his Graveler and believed he was as at suitable range for the attack.

"Graveler, Focus Punch!"

Graveler was already preparing himself for the attack when he heard his trainer talk about him. He shot up from the ground and swung at the stunned Charmeleon with his glowing fist. He struck his foe right under the chin and sent him a few feet into the air before falling back onto the ground unconscious.

Graveler dropped onto his knees as succumbed to the burns all over his body. He was quickly sent back into his pokeball before he could collapse.

Paul looked at the pokeball with a fierce glare. "I guess you aren't special as I thought you were. Well, you won't have to deal with me anymore because I'm going to release you back into the wild," Paul harshly said. He pocketed his pokeball and began to walk away without a word.

"Paul wait!" Red shouted as he returned his Pokemon and praised him for his great effort. He quickly crossed the torn cave floor and caught up with the leaving Paul.

He grabbed his shoulders to turn him around so he could talk to him more effectively. "Paul, what's up with all this releasing your Graveler? He did win you the battle."

Paul pushed off Red and gave him a cold glare. "I'm releasing him because he is weak. Defeating a fire pokemon like yours shouldn't have taken him a long time as well as using up all his energy," Paul explained in his cold tone. "A weak Pokemon like him shouldn't be hanging out with me since I only use strong Pokemon. He is not just cut out for my team." Paul turned around after he finished his short speech and walked away.

_Only strong pokemon_ Red thought. _Hasn't he considered the fact that my Charmeleon was just very strong_? Red clenched his fist and slammed it into the ground as he saw Paul disappeared into the darkness of the cave. He totally hated the guts of that guy but yet he also admired the strength of his pokemon.

_Pokemon aren't just tools. They have feelings and so having a close bond with them can help them get stronger a whole lot faster_ Red thought. _He doesn't see it that way which means I will have to show him the strength of a Pokemon who has a strong bond with his trainer and beat him_.

Red decided it as his goal to show Paul his cruel battling method will never be as good as his battling style. He will show him the true power of the bonds between pokemon and trainer!

* * *

_**Well that was Red's second battle with Paul. This match turned out to be much longer than I thought it would be. I was in a hurry to finish since I just wanted to get an update so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me.**_

_**It's summer time! So I will try to get a chapter up every Sunday if I can. I already have drafts for the future chapters so I think it's plausible. Just hope I don't get to lazy since I tend to during this time of year and I been playing pokemon online which has been taking up some of my time. The game shows me the competitive side of pokemon so I'm getting into that.**_

_**Well, that's all for this update. Hope you enjoy and leave a review etc., etc.**_


	18. Onixpected Events

**Onix-pected Events**

A little sore from his sleep in Mt. Moon, Red trotted down the rest of Route 4 to get to the city. He let out a sigh of relief when he made it back to civilization. The smooth cement fell good under the soles of his feet after walking rough, bumpy terrain for a long time.

He walked through the town to get to the Pokemon Center and on the way admired the structures that didn't get to see when he first came here. A large water fountain made of marble spouting crystal clear water and with Flying pokemon bathing in it was one of his favorites.

He walked into the Pokemon Center and handed his pokemon to the Nurse Joy of this city and had them returned to him in a few minutes. Red exited the Pokemon Center and decided he there wasn't much else to do in this city. He went with the decision to leave and continue his journey.

As he walked on the sidewalk, Red fixed the pokeballs onto his belt. Doing so, he didn't see the guy who ran around the corner of a house and crashed right into him. Red was knocked onto the ground with his Pokeballs going everywhere.

"Ahh my head is killing me," Red groaned as he clutched his head to try to soothe the throbbing pain. He looked up to see what he bumped into and nearly jumped when he saw who it was.

A man was on the ground in front of him. He was clad in black attire with the big, red R symbol on his shirt. Red confirmed him as a member of Team Rocket and quickly got onto his feet.

"Argh watch where your walking!" the angered grunt barked getting back. He gave Red his glare but changed into a confuse one when he saw Red's face.

"You!" he shouted pointed an accusing finger at Red. "You're the reason that I'm here," the man spat.

"Huh? Me?" Red asked confused.

"Yes, you! If you didn't stop our plans back in the Viridian forest I wouldn't have been demoted from an Admin Assistant to regular grunt doing shitty work," the angered grunt explained. "I will exact my revenge on you now," he said as he brought out his pokeball.

"Fine then, I will beat you again," Red declared reaching for a pokeball on his belt but his fingers just touched air. "What?" he looked down and saw all of his pokeballs were scattered across the ground.

"Get out here Zubat!" the grunt threw his pokeball and released his Poison-Flying type pokemon.

"Crap! Umm standby for battle whoever you are," Red said as he grabbed a random pokeball from the ground and threw it.

Eevee emerged from the pokeball and let out playful cry. She looked at her eyeless opponent and jumped as she prepared herself for battle.

_Perfect! Eevee does need some training in this guy is the ideal opponent for her_ Red thought as he picked up the remainder of his pokeballs.

"A puny pokemon like won't defeat me," the grunt asserted. He took one look behind him as if her expecting for someone before issuing his command.

"Zubat, Wing Attack that furball into pulp," the man ordered

-"Roger! Target confirmed!"- Zubat replied in a monotone voice. He dashed towards the Normal-type and hit her across the face with his right wing.

Eevee easily took the blow and followed up by tackling Zubat to the ground. She placed both her front paws onto Zubats wings, pinning him down.

"Great job, Eevee! You didn't even need a command from me," Red praised her

-"Thank you, Red'- Eevee replied flattered.

"Grrr...Zubat get her off you with your Poison Sting," the Rocket Grunt ordered.

The blind bat opened up its wide mouth and fired a bunch of purple needles that were imbedded with his poison. Eevee cried when the attack struck her face. She quickly hopped off her poison foe setting Zubat free.

-"That hurt, Mr. Zubat,"- Eevee whimpered.

-"Escaping from enemy a success "- Zubat remarked and waited for his next order.

"Ha, excellent work Zubat and let's keep things going with Supersonic," issued the grunt. He felt that he could win this battle easily. _Just beat this guy and then steal his Pokemon to give them to the boss and then he will forgive me. He will also likely return me back to my Admin Assistant status, _the grunt thought laughing to himself.

_This guy has lost his marbles, _Red thought bewildered.

"Eevee, dodge the Supersonic and then Tackle that annoying bat," Red ordered determines not to lose to a criminal like him.

Zubat flew towards Eevee in a zigzag pattern so it will be harder for his foe to read his movements and predict the Supersonic. He then fired a few white rings that contained high frequency noise that induces confusion.

Eevee had little time to evade the and Red was sure she was going to get caught in the move. At the last second the Normal type dashed out of the way of the status move leaving behind a white trail. The rings harmlessly disappeared as they hit the ground.

-"I move quickly now,"- Eevee gleefully announced. She wagged her tail in enthusiasm that learned a new move.

Eevee learned Quick Attack Red realized. He smiled as he saw his baby pokemon wagged her tail in triumph. His pokemon was growing right before his eyes and couldn't help but feel happy.

"Eevee, use your Quick Attack to take Zubat down," Red ordered confidently.

-"Okay!"- Eevee replied. She bent her knees before she broke into a sprint. She reached her foe and jumped up to tackle him. The poor pokemon didn't what hit him until he used his sonar to confirmed it was his opponent that sent him crashing into the ground.

-"Enemy attack succeeded in breaking my defenses,"- Zubat muttered before passing out.

"Alright Eevee, you did it," Red congratulated his Pokemon who let out a happy cry.

-"Yay! We won, we won, we won,"- Eevee shouted went up to Red and cooed when her head was being scratch by her trainer.

"How touching, a trainer and his furball bonding together," the grunt mocked. "I'll wipe that smile off your face with my next pokemon. Koffing, come on out!"

A purple, ball Pokemon with a goofy looking face with many protrusions on its body floated in front of the Rocket Grunt.

"Aha I finally caught up to you!" a familiar voice cried out from behind Red. Red turned around and saw it was the Gym Leader Misty panting as if she just ran around the whole city.

"You're a persistent Gym Leader," the Rocket remarked. He decided to keep her busy for some time while he thought of a way to escape from her.

"Of course I am! I will never let a pervert like you escape unpunished!" Misty roared. Her screaming made Red and Eevee covered their ears to block the noise.

"Pervert?" the grunt said confused, "I was trying to steal your pokeballs on your belt."

"Don't change your motive!" Misty shouted causing the grunt to cringe in fear. "I saw what you were trying to do. When I was walking to my Gym and i turned around, I saw your hand a few inches from my Ass! You were going to grab it you pervert!"

_Damn she won't listen to me. I gotta get away... Wait I know! _The grunt came up with an idea.

"Koffing, Smokescreen now!" he ordered.

-"Awwe I don't get to blow up stuff,"- Koffing sighed. He released the black smoke from the pores of his body that engulfed everyone.

The thick smoke made it very difficult to see or breathe. Red coughed as the pollution went into the lungs and closed the eyes since the smoke irritated his eyes. Red was able to breathe easily once the smoke has cleared away. He looked up and saw the Team Rocket member has escaped just as he thought.

"Grr this is going to take forever to catch that guy," Misty clenched her teeth. "And I still have a bunch of trainers waiting for me back at the gym."

"Misty, how about I go after that guy for you. I can easily take him on," Red suggested to the water gym leader.

"Huh?" Misty took notice of Red for the first time. "Umm, do I know you?" she asked him. Red did seem familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on who he was.

"I'm Red, remember?" Red pointed to himself but received a confused look from Misty. "Red, the guy who used a Charmeleon against you during our battle."

The gym leader pondered for bit and she finally remembered who he was. "Oh you're the dumb trainer that used a Fire-type during our battle," Misty rudely said. "Or did you just do that to mock me?" She towered over Red with fire in her eyes.

"Of course not, I just didn't have any other Pokemon to use," Red lied not wanting to face the hot head girl's wrath. "I just thought it will more convenient for you if I go after him and you returned to your gym to battle the trainers waiting. Plus, I have experience with battling Team Rocket grunts

"Well..." Misty put a finger to her cheek as she thought about it. "Well, I don't want to have a long list of trainers to battle and you are stronger them me…. Fine then, I'll let you deal with it but I want you make that guy pay big time. I just remembered that I have your number, so I'll call later today to see if you dealt with him. You better not lie." Misty gave Red nasty glare.

Red gulped having second thoughts of his suggestions. "Don't worry I'll make sure," Red said nervously.

"Great! You're such a nice guy Red, helping a pretty girl like me," Misty giggled turning from a scary girl to an innocent one. "See you later!" She left to return back to her gym.

Red sighed and looked behind to see if he could find any clue to where the criminal went but of course he didn't find any.

-"No more battles,"- Eevee lowered her head in sadness.

"Let's go, Eevee," Red said making her pick up her head in excitement.

* * *

After asking a few people if they had seen a man in a black suit, Red concluded that ran toward Route 7. He was running on the rocky path with Eevee right beside him. The sun has settled high in sky with its hot rays pounding on Red and his Pokemon. So Red had to occasionally rest behind one of the many boulders scattered on the route. He shared his water with his Eevee who appreciated it very much.

"I should have restocked on supplies before I went on this chase," Red said to himself when he felt his canvas canteen get lighter. "Oh, well I'll just find this guy beat him and come back to restock."

-"Red! Look! Look!"- Eevee shouted getting his attention by clawing his pants.

"Oh what is Eevee? Be careful not to rip my pant," Red said but notice she was trying to point somewhere with her head. He looked up and saw what she was pointing at. About five meters ahead of him was another large boulder and floating above it was a goofy looking Koffing. It looked like the pokemon hasn't noticed them and flew back down.

"We are close Eevee," Red told his pokemon. "Come one, after him." Red ran out of the shadow casted by the boulder to chase after the grunt.

Red made it to the boulder that he saw the Koffing float above but found no one behind it. He caught sight of it again, floating behind a running man in all black clothes. Red ran after him as well.

Red continued to chase him for a few minutes before he saw him disappeared into a cave that went into the mountain that this route was placed beside.

"Hold right there trainer," cried out a voice, stopping Red. The young trainer looked up and saw that it was large man scaling down the mountain. The man jumped the last few feet and landed in front if Red.

"Don't tell me you going into Rock Tunnel with such a little supplies," said man who had on hiker clothes. He gestured to Red's dirty, yellow backpack.

"Well, I don't attend to go for it right now. I just need to go in there and do something quick," Red explained to the muscular man.

"Alright, I was just warning you. The caves in here are like a maze and it could take days for you to find your way out," the hiker informed Red, shifting his large backpack. "And it's very dark in there and by dark I mean pitch-black dark. You won't be able to see your own hand in front if you. That's why I recommend taking a flash light or a Pokemon that knows the move Flash."

"Alright, I'll take your advice," Red said getting a bit annoyed by the man.

"Okay, just passing down some knowledge to young trainers," the hiker concluded. "Farewell young trainer, uhh excuse me what's your name?"

"My name is Red Ketchum," Red replied confidently giving the man a smile.

"Oh well my name is John Falcon," John replied. "Well, goodbye Pokemon Trainer Red and I wish you luck on your journey." With that being said, John left Red and went in the direction of Cerulean City.

Red peered into the cave and saw it was very dark like John said. The light of the sun only clearly illuminated the first few feet into the cave and then it became quite dark. He walked and then heard the voices if two people talking. He stopped where he was and strained his ears to hear the people.

-"Can't see in here,"- Eevee whimpered.

"Eevee, stay quiet," Red whispered.

"So were you followed, Caleb?" asked the voice which Red. Could tell it belonged to a guy due to the deep voice.

"I'm...sure...no one..did," Caleb said between each gasp for air and Red recognized as the voice of the earlier grunt.

"And did you bring the supplies that you were suppose to get?" asked the other guy crossing his arms.

"Well, I got sidetrack when I saw the gym leader. I saw that she had her pokeballs on her hip and i thought her pokemon will be worth a lot on the black market. So I tried to steal the but she. Aught me in the act," Rocket Caleb nervously chuckled.

"You buffoon now we won't have enough supplies to last us a day in her," the other grunt hastily scolded. Red took a few more steps quietly and saw some light to the right of the cave. It was a flashlight with one grunt with arms crossed and the other holding the flashlight and was sweating like a Grumpig.

Even though Red tried his best to be quiet but his footsteps were still picked up by the ears of the two grunts. Caleb quickly shined his light in the direction of the sounds and the light fell on Red.

"You again," Caleb shouted in shock. "I thought I lost you after Koffing's Smokescreen."

Red thought a bit before speaking. "Well, I did lose you after the smoke but with your Koffing out, I easily followed you," Red smirked gesturing to the floating Poison-Type beside Caleb.

"You are so stupid," the second grunt insulted smacking Caleb in the back of the head.

"Oww, I'm sorry Jake. I guess I forgot to return him back into his pokeball" Caleb cried.

"And what want with us?" Jake asked.

"I came after by Misty's orders. You Team Rocket guys here means you're up to trouble," Red responded, reaching for a pokeball n his belt in case a battle was going to start.

"Well, you are right about us Team Rocket always up to evil," Rocket Jake smirked, taking out his own pokeball. "I'll show you the real power of Team Rock- What the hell?"

The whole cave began to shake violently. The tremor caused the two Rocket grunts to fall on to their backs. The fall saved their lives because the cave wall behind them exploded and big pieces rocks flew everywhere. An onix emerged from the hole and dived forward. He went over the fallen Grunts and its body was inches from their face. The large Rock pokemon dug into the solid cave floor with great ease.

Red grabbed his Eevee and backed away. He escaped Onix's tail that slam onto the dirt but the small tremor created by the slam made Res lose his footing.

"Wahhh!" Ref screamed as he fell into the hole that led to darkness. He clutched his Eevee close to his body as to prevent her from being hurt when they crash to the floor.

* * *

"Red..."

"Red..."

"RED!"

"Ahh!" Red woke up screaming. He was sweating and quickly scanned his surroundings. It looked like he was still in the cave since the rock everywhere cave that away. The place was well lit but everything had an orange hue to it.

"Huh?" Red looked down at his arms as he felt something furry rub against it. It was kust his Eevee who looked like she was worry sick.

-"Red!"- happily squealed Eevee. She had tears running down her face as she jumped into her trainer's lap an began to rub her hard against his chest.

Red smiled at the sight and comforted the young pokemon by hugging her tightly. "It's okay, Eevee. As you can see I'm fine," Red said in a soothing voice.

"Ahh I see that you're finally awake," a new voice spoke startling Red. Red looked behind him and saw a boy around his age. He had short brown hair and had a black cap on it with the white Pokeball sign on it. He wore a white, short-sleeved shirt with a pair of khaki cargo pants.

He poked the wood in the fire with another piece of wood. The fire wavered but then grew bigger than before.

"Did you save me?" Red asked the boy.

"Oh no, I just saw you fall from four stories and after that, saw you get up and take out a blanket. You then fell asleep and I decided to start a fire right next to you," the boy sarcastically answered while showing no emotion on his face. He looked so concentrated on keeping the fire alive.

Well you don't have to be so sarcastic about it, Red frowned giving his worried Pokemon a few more gentle strokes down her back.

"Well, what's your name?" Red asked, turning around to face his Eevee.

"I go by many names but you can call me Haydun," Haydun replied uninterested in his conversation with Red.

_I don't like the tone this guy is giving me,_ Red thought to himself. _But he did save me..._

"But how did you save me," Red asked, wondering how he was saved from a four story fall.

Haydun let out a sigh before answering. "I just sent out my Weepinbell to use its Vine Whip attack to catch you and your Eevee," Haydun answered with a calm tone this time. He grabbed his backpack that was right next him and rummaged through it.

"Oh in case you're hungry eat this, newbie," Haydun said, taking out a granola bar and extending it to Red.

"Hey, I'm not a newbie," Red snapped accepting the bar.

"Of course you are. Only a newbie trainer will go into a cave as unprepared as you," Haydun replied. "And you still have an Eevee. If you were a more experience trainer, then that Eevee should have already evolved."

"Hey, I didn't plan on being here long and this Eevee is the newest member to my team," Red responded.

"If you say so," the blonde mumbled not yet convinced. "Well, I'm leaving. I don't want to spend all of my time babysitting a noob trainer." He gathered up his stuff and placed it in his backpack.

"Oh really, I'm a noob trainer when I have like three official gym badges," Red asserted.

Haydun didn't seem affected by the information as he put on his backpack. "Exactly, you are still a newbie compared to me. I have 5 badges," Haydun said turning around to leave. "Oh and please put out the fire when you decided to leave and to answer anymore annoying questions, I brought fire wood before I came in. I came prepared unlike you." He left Red without a word,

I can't believed that I was saved by him Red thought.

Red gathered his stuff up and noticed the sleeping bag was his own which made him think that Haydun has went through his stuff. Red checked through his bag to see if anything else was tampered with. After seeing everything was in order, Red fixed his bag onto his back and grabbed the water bottle next to the fire that Haydun left for him.

"Wait," Red took out his Charmeleon's pokeball and released the fire-type.

-"Huh? We are still in the cave?"- Charmeleon said confused. He knew he was healed up at the Pokemon Center and yet he finds himself in a cave. He looked up to his trainer as to get any answer to his puzzling situation.

"Okay now I have some light to be able to see in this dark cave," Red said, pouring the water onto the fire. The liquid took out the fire and quickly darken the place. Charmeleon's fire from his tail had enough energy to light the area within a five feet radius.

-"Oh I see. I'm just the torch guy,"- Charmeleon muttered though didn't seem bothered by it much. It gave him the chance to be outside of his Pokeball and stretch out his body. He also likes the feeling that caves give him. That warm feeling of home which he hopes to see one day.

"Alright guys, lets go," Red said leading the way. He took the way that Haydun went earlier since he thought that the sarcastic trainer knew the way out. With his starter on his right and baby pokemon on his left, Red felt quite secure and felt like he could escape this place in less than a day. This caused his hopes to get high and quicken his pace.

* * *

"Me and my enthusiasm," Red muttered as he walked up the tunnel that was very steep. He was panting very hard and was sweating as much as the grunt before. On the other hand, Charmeleon looked quite fine and didn't at all seem fatigue.

_I have been walking for hours and I still haven't found the exit to this dark, cruel place _Red thought dismayed. He clenched the canteen in his right hand and brought the mouth part to his lips. The last few drops of water fell into his throat and it still didn't quench Red's thirst. _I need to find water in this cave or else I might pass out of hydration._

Red stopped and sat on a large rock that stood in the middle of the path. He tried to regain his strength and stretched out his body. Red's Pokemon didn't seem interested in resting and took the time to explore the cave himself but didn't stray to far from his Trainer.

"There must be some way to find water in this place," Red muttered out loud. "If only I can dig for water…of course!" Red quickly reached for the pokeball on his belt when he came up with an idea.

Charmeleon rushed back and saw his trainer release his teammate Gible. He frowned upon his released and turned to Red for an explanation.

"Aright Gible, you are used to caves, right?" Red asked though knew he wouldn't get response and Gible's clueless eyes proved him right. "Well, you should able to dig your way through and find us some water." Red bent down to Gible's height so they could have direct eye contact.

-"Wa-ter,"- Gible mumbled trying to grasp the meaning of the word. He looked up to his trainer with his vacant eyes and then his gaze fell onto the hat. He couldn't resist and gave into his temptation. In the blink of an eye, Gible jumped up and clamped his large jaws onto Red's head.

"Ahh Gible" Red shouted in surprise. He pulled off the dragon pokemon before he could tighten his grip around his temple. "Gible, just please help me find water and I'll let you gnaw on my head later." Red pleaded to his pokemon.

-"He is hopeless,"- Charmeleon sighed witnessing the embarrassing act. -"He is just a disaster ready to blow at any time."- He decided to make himself even more useful and increased the size of the flame on his tail. This increased the ranged of the light.

-"Okay, Gible go find water,"- Gible said with glee. He freed himself from Red's grip and took a stance on the cave floor. He carefully looked around, occasionally twitching his shark fin as means to determine where a source of water lay hidden.

-"Got it,"- Give determinedly announced.

"Hmm..you found it?" Red asked, sensing Gible's body tense up. Gible didn't move for a minute until he was sure. After some time, Gible pounced at the wall in front of him and dove face first into the hard compact dirt. The ground-type easily sliced through the wall like a knife cutting through butter.

"Gible, I can't go through walls like you do," Red explained to his not-so-smart Pokemon. He waited there for awhile and soon his Pokemon popped out of the ground starling his companion Charmeleon.

-"Watch where you pop out,"- Charmeleon hissed but Gible didn't seem to notice his warning.

-"Don't worry, Gible got it covered,"- Gible assured his trainer. He walked up to the dirt wall and lightly tapped it wit his small fist. At first nothing happen, but then the wall suddenly collapsed. Dirt was sent everywhere and created a small dust cloud that soon settled.

Red looked up and saw his Pokemon made a hole that lead to the next tunnel. The hole was at least ten feet wide and seven feet high. He walked into the next tunnel with Charmeleon as his source of light.

"Gible, you never seize to amaze me," Red remarked.

-"All I did was dig a lot in the dirt,"- Gible replied and was pleased to be praised. –"Hurry let's go and find water! Then, Gible can chew Red's head all day!" Gible took the lead running as fast as his small dragon feet can take him.

Red smiled and went after him. His fire-type just sighed before going after his trainer.

* * *

After running for a good while and breaking a few more walls, Red finally came made to a source of water. A small pool of water lay in a cavern that Gible led them to. Stalagmites and stalactites surrounded the water formation.

Red approached the pool and stuck a hand in the cool liquid. He felt his hand touch a hard surface after his hand went three inches into the water. The water glistened in Charmeleon's fire and seemed quite clean for water found underground.

"Wow, Gibe you're not only good at finding evolution stones but you're also good at finding good water in caves," Red remarked. He face was splashed by water as Gible jumped into the pool. Gible waddled his way to the middle of the pool and pulled out a small blue stone.

-"I got the Water,"- Gible said running back to his trainer. He handed Red a Water Stone.

"Of course the only way you found this was by using your stone finding skill," Red sighed, accepting the stone. Gible immediately after giving the stone jumped onto Red's head and chomped his head, which didn't bother red much since he did earn it this time.

"Alright, I'll release everyone out here to refresh ourselves." Red gathered all of his pokeballs and released his pokemon one by one.

-"Damn it's so dark in here,"- Pikachu remarked not much a fan of the dark.

-"Not the cave again,"- Pidgeotto sighed. –"There isn't much room to spread my wings out."-

-"Water!" Eevee cried in joy, running to the pool to drink some water.

-"There better not be any stupid Zubats in here,"- Nidorino mumbled, trotting to the pool to quench his thirst.

_I'm pretty sure this pool has enough water for all of us _Re thought as he refilled his canteen will the cave water. He drank some before refilling it again. _Come to think of it, we haven't met much Pokemon in this cave. Only a few Geodude and that Onix, but that was it. Well, like they say, it's calm before the storm. _

Red had lunch there with his Pokemon since they were getting hungry. He returned everyone into their pokeball except for Charmeleon and Gible, after lunch was over.

"I might need you Gible for some for digging," Red said prying off the Dragon off his head. He placed him on the ground and left the underwater pool of water.

_But how are we going to find our way out _Red pondered as he and his team wandered a bit around in the maze of tunnels. It was impossible to tell which way he has been and where he hasn't been due to all the routes looking almost the same.

-"What's that sound?"- Charmeleon said, perking his ears. He didn't hear anything for moment but then the sound of a Pokemon's cry caught his attention.

"What's wrong Charmeleon?"- Red asked seeing his Pokemon stop. He didn't get a response and then saw him sprint into a tunnel that went to the right. Having no other choice, Red ran after him, picking Gible on the way since he wouldn't be able to pick him up. "What's going on?" Red didn't get response again and tried to keep up with his pace.

-'Weee!" Gible shouted enjoying the ride.

Red finally caught up with Charmeleon who was kneeling on the ground holding something in his arms. Charmeleon looked back at his trainers with sad eyes and unraveled what he had in his arms.

A small, brown creature that looked like it had a skull on its head with a bone clutched in its hand. Tears could be seen through the two holes on the skull helmet that was vibrating.

Red took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the weeping pokemon.

"Cubone: the Lonely Pokemon. If it's sad or lonely, the skull it wears shakes, and emits a plaintive and mournful sound. It never reveals its face since it always has the skull on its head."

"Such a sad Pokemon," Red said depressed, observing the Cubone. "Wait, the Pokedex says that Cubones grow up to one foot and four inches, but this one is barely six inches. This could imply that it's still a baby pokemon."

-"Yes, he is still very young,"- Charmeleon agreed with him. –"And I believe I know where his mother could be."- Charmeleon turned around with his nose high in the air as he sniffed the scent.

"We got to find its mother," Red said trying his best to keep Cubone calm. The Lonely Pokemon intensified its crying making Red try harder to keep the baby quiet. He noticed Charmeleon has caught the scent of something and was following it. Red decided to follow him since he knew Charmeleon was better at finding Pokemon in a cave like this.

-"Mommy!"- wailed the little Cubone, trying to escape Red's grasp.

"Calm down little guy. We will find your parents," Red assured Cubone. Cubone stopped to look at Red for a moment before going back to crying. Red tried everything to calm Cubone. He tried rocking back and forth, making silly faces, singing a lullaby but failed miserably in everything.

They endured the child's wailing and soon arrived into a well lit chamber. The large room was illuminated by lamps that were randomly scattered around the room. There were many grunts running around, transporting iron crates full of Pokemon. They were stacked in the far end of the room with as many as twenty crates already piled up.

-"Mommy,"- cried Cubone after seeing his mother in one of the cages. His shout alerted the Rocket Grunts of the intruders.

"We have an intruder," one of the grunt shouted. Every other Rocket member stopped what they were doing and grouped up in the middle.

Red counted six grunts that were present. He had full confident in his Pokemon to defeat these half of dozen criminals. He shifted Cubone's body to his right arm so he would have easy access to the pokeballs on the left side of his belt.

One grunt stepped forward and Red recognized him as the grunt that he met in Celadon City. "I see that you found our operation for capturing rare pokemon for the Game Corner in Celadon," Caleb smirked, gesturing to the cages behind them.

Another grunt stepped forward to smack Caleb in the back of the head. "You dumbass, don't give out too much information to the enemy," the guy scolded. "This is one of the reasons you were demoted to Rocket Grunt Manager." Caleb gave the guy and apologetic smile for his mistake.

"So the Game Corner in Celadon City is related to Team Rocket," Red mumbled surprised by the information. "Well, who will I battle first so I can pulverize you and then save those captured Pokemon."

"And what makes you think that you are going to succeed in saving these Pokemon?" Caleb asked in a mocking tone. "Everyone let's go!" On cue all of the Team Rocket Grunts released their Pokemon simultaneously. Two Zubats materialized in thin air, two Koffings appeared with wide grins, and two Rattatas scampered in front of the group.

"Wait, thi-this isn't fair an-and it's totally against the rules," Red stammered.

"We're Team Rocket, boy. We play by our own rules," Caleb smirked.

_Typical Team Rocket, stopping so low to defeat a mere teen, _Red clenched his teeth. _Fine then, I don't have any reason to follow the rules either. _Red released all of his pokemon as quick as he could. His whole team was released into the cavern and all had confused faces. They never were sent at the same time to battle altogether, so cooperating will be a little difficult.

_Ordering this many Pokemon at the same time is going to be very difficult, _Red thought to himself, considering his next move.

He saw his opponents' Pokemon were beginning to rush himself for a plan. "Pikachu and Pidgeotto, you guys deal with the Zubats. Charmeleon and Gible fend off the Koffings and be careful since they can explode at any moment. That leads with Eevee and Nidorino to fight the Rattatas," Red gave his orders in a rushed manner. Will little time to react, Red's team jumped into action.

Eevee and Nidorino were the first ones to engage with combat with their targets since the purple mice were quite speedy. Eevee Tackled and Quick Attacked her opponent and quickly fell to her attack combos. Nidorino had a harder time with his since he wasn't very nimble on his feet. He managed to get a few Horn Attacks on his foe and brought him down with a perfectly timed Rock Slide.

Pikachu and Pidgeotto faced their annoying opponents with great confidence. Pikachu fried his electric weak foe to a Thunder Shock that he trained to make it stronger and spend less time to charge up. Pidgeotto smacked into Zubat with an Aerial Ace and followed up with a Wing Attack. Before Zubat could retaliate, Pidgeotto finished him off with an Air Cutter. Zubat collapsed onto his Zubat companion unconscious.

Charmeleon wasn't too excited to battle with Gible as his partner but pushed himself forward. Their opponents were slower than the rest and so had to run up to their opponents and met them halfway. Charmeleon unleashed his Flamethrower once they were in range and scorched both gas-filled Pokemon. The fire ignited the gas that filled their bodies and as the result a small explosion occurred. Both Koffings emerged from the explosion with little health and both easily fainted after Gible's Dragon Rage.

"That was quite easy," Red remarked, not having to give any further orders to his pokemon. _It seems they can do fine without my help which implies that they are getting stronger, _Red smiled.

"This kid is something," a grunt commented.

"This is impossible," Caleb dropped to his knees and pounded the floor with a fist. "I will not lose to you again and be demoted once more!" He pulled out his last Pokeball from his belt and brutally slammed it onto the ground.

The Pokeball released a Pokemon that resembled a Golbat only that it had legs and eyes. Its large mouth took up most of its body and fluttered around with its larger wings.

"Golbat: the Bat Pokemon. Bites its prey and sucks up the prey's blood. Its own blood type changes into that of its victim."

"That pokemon just looks like a large version of a Zubat," Red observed. "Pikachu, you're up."

-"Alright, more easy foes to defeat,"- Pikachu stepped up to take his stance.

"Golbat, start with an Air Cutter," Caleb hastily ordered.

"Pikachu, dodge and fire a Thunder Shock," Red commanded.

Golbat brought his wings together and spread them out to fire blade of air at his foe. Pikachu jumped to the side and fired back a Thunder Shock. The electric move was quick to hit its mark, electrocuting Golbat. Golbat wavered a little after the attack but regained his composure.

"Golbat, go in for the kill with Bite and Leech Life combo," Caleb ordered.

Golbat flew towards Pikachu and dodged the incoming electric move. He was hit by the next one but endured the pain as he got closer to his foe. Pikachu abandoned the move when he saw Golbat was too close. Pikachu somersaulted over the poison pokemon and perfectly landed on his feet.

"Great job, Pikachu," Red congratulated his pokemon, "Just fired a few more Thunder Shocks and that annoying bat will soon fall."

Golbat turned around to try to bite Pikachu again but wasn't able to get more than one foot before getting shocked. He dropped to the ground after the strong blow but was still conscious.

"That's it Golbat, time to use our Trump Card," Caleb said. "Go for Brave Bird!"

Golbat struggled to get back onto his feet. Once he was up, he took flight and flew as high as he could. The ceiling was the limit and he did a backflip in midair. A bright, blue aura cloaked his body as he did the acrobatic maneuver. He then charged at Pikachu with his fully charged Brave Bird and didn't try to dodge the Thunder Shock.

Golbat slammed into Pikachu with his attack and created an explosion that engulfed the two. Red held his breathe as waited for the smoke to clear. His heart dropped when he saw Golbat fly out of the smoke.

"Alright Golbat," the grunt cheered but his cheerfulness was short lived. Golbat wavered a bit in the air before collapsing on the ground after feeling the recoil of the attack.

Red smiled wide when he saw his Pikachu was still standing after the smoke cleared. He looked quite beat up but was still standing tall with a determined look on his face.

"Noo!" Caleb roared, returning Golbat back into his Pokeball. He calmed himself down after his sudden outburst. "Well, I guess I lost again, but don't let this victory go to your head. We will meet again."

He turned to his group who all seem disappointed. "Let's get out of here and lets take the secret route." Everyone followed his orders and went to the far side of the cavern. One grunt grabbed a pick axe leaning on the wall and used it to strike at the dirt wall. The wall instantly collapsed and revealed a hidden cave that went upwards. They all went entered the tunnel with Caleb turning around to give Red one last nasty look.

_Should I go after them and stop them? _Red pondered. _But how am I going to restrain them? Well I get another chance later to captured them and turned them into the authorities. _

-"Mommy!"- Wailed the little Cubone, trying even harder to escape Red's grasp.

"Well, let's go free the captured Pokemon firs-" the sound of an explosion sounding off cut Red off. The blast seemed to have come from the cave that the grunts escaped from. The tunnel collapsed, sealing the area up so Red couldn't go after them even if he wanted to.

Red disregarded the detonation and proceeded to free the Pokemon from their cages. His pokemon helped him by destroying the cages while he just unlatched them. There were a bunch of Geodudes in the cages which was no surprise to Red. He was shocked by the Kangaskhan that were locked up and the Marowak that were there as well. The liberated Pokemon just left the area and some helped Red and his team to free the rest of them.

Soon all of the captured Pokemon were freed and had now returned back to their daily lives. A single Marowak stayed behind to which Red handed the baby Cubone too.

-"Mommy,"- cried the Cubone, running up to his mother and hugging her tightly. His mother looked at him with a warm smiled and hugged him back.

-"I don't know how I can't thank you guys enough,"- she spoke to Red's Pokemon. –"I was just so worried to what will happen to my little Cubone if I wasn't there." She began to get tears in her eyes at the thought of her little one all on his own.

-"No need to thank us ma'am,"- Charmeleon politely answered. -"We are just happy to help Pokemon in need. Especially the Pokemon being hurt by Team Rocket."-

-"Well, I am so happy for your help and I'll find a way to pay you guys back,"- she promised. She placed her baby on the floor and exited the room with him behind.

-"She could have showed us the way out,"- Charmeleon grumbled, but he didn't to be rude by saying that loud.

"Well, will have to get a move on or we will never se the light again," Red said. He looked at the exited that Team Rocket dug and thoguht of a plan. "Hey Gible, can you dig that tunnel out so we can use it also?"

Gible went up to the closed tunnel and launch himself into the dirt. He slammed headfirst into the dirt but didn't go through it like last time. He dropped to the floor and bumped his head on the landing.

-"Oww…this dirt is too hard. It feels like rock,"- Gible groaned, picking himself up.

"Guess they filled it up with concrete or some other hard substance," Red said, and couldn't help but admired at the grunts cleverness. "Guess we are taking the long way to get out."

* * *

_**I am soo disappointed in myself -_- I said this would be up on Sunday but I'm three days late. Well, I apologized for the lateness and next time I'll try to update in a week. **_

_**Well, Red finally met Haydun and John. John will probably make another small appearance in the future and Red will certainly meet Haydun in the future. **_

_**And I'll just stop writing since I'm already up to 7,400 words. Damn! Well, hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading! Later guys(:**_


	19. Dawn of the Dead

**Dawn of the Dead **

Red awoke to the noise snoring the next morning. He wearily opened his eyes to see what was causing the noise. His Charmeleon curled up in a ball like a lazy cat was the first thing he saw.

Charmeleon was gently snoozing with a snot bubble coming out f his right nostril. He was also snoring which answered Red's original question. This caused Red to smile since he never heard of a Pokemon snoring.

_Come to think of it, isn't there a move that has to do with Snoring? _Red pondered. He pushed the subject out of his mind and put his brain to work by telling his body to move. His body was totally against getting up since he had hard time trying to push himself off the ground. His whole body was stiff from sleeping on the hard cave floor.

"That's the last time I'm sleeping without my sleeping bag inside a cave," Red bitterly said. He quietly returned his pokemon back into his pokeball, not wanting to wake him. He did forget that he was his only light source but it was still well lit in the cave. Red turned to source of light and saw it was exit to this maze of a cave.

_I was sleeping right next to the exit the whole time, _Red sighed.

Red walked outside and was greeted by the warm sunlight. He stood there for a moment to let his eyes get used to the bright light. Once he was able to completely open both of his eyes, Red began to walk down the dirt path. He had to slow down his pace since the path went down hill and one wrong step could send him rolling down the hill.

As he got closer to the bottom, a fog appeared that thicken with every step. The fog gave Red the chills and also gave the area an eerie feeling. It soon got so thick that Red could barely see his hand right in front of him. Red had to slow down to taking a step every few seconds since he didn't want to make the wrong move. This went for a few minutes until Red finally felt flat ground.

Red walked on the flat ground with more confidence and now only had to worry for objects that might get in his way.

The young boy looked to side to catch any glimpse of anything but only saw white fog in the way. He looked up and saw the fog was very high and blocked out the sun.

"I wonder how much further Lavender town is-" Red crashed into something hard before he could finish. He pulled himself from the hard surface and noticed it was wood. Taking a step back, Red realized he just slammed into a house.

_How did I not notice it before_ ,Red thought going around the building. _Well, I finally arrived at Lavender Town...I think. _

More houses appeared in the fog which was much thinner in town. The fog was thin enough for Red to finally see the town he was in. No one was out yet making Red think that people here tend to wake up at a later time. Red couldn't recall if there was a Pokemon Center in this town and thought it wouldn't hurt to search for one.

He walked around the empty town in search for the facility and or at least a human being. He search went on for awhile before he gave up.

"I don't think there is a Pokemon Center here," Red muttered to himself. Right when Red gave up, a man in the distance appeared.

"Finally someone," Red said. He walked up to the man and saw he was turned around facing the backside of a house. He was wearing a green shirt with some dirty blue jeans and some sandals.

"Excuse sir," Red announced his presence, but didn't get a response. He grabbed the shoulder of the guy to get his attention.

"Ahhh!" Red screamed when he saw the man's face. Everything about the man's face was normal except for the eyes with no pupils and a wide, awkwardly opened mouth that seem quite impossible for a normal human being.

"Arrgh," groaned the man who sounded like he was in pain, taking a few staggering steps towards him.

Red took a few steps back and heard more groaning sounds from behind him. He looked back and saw more people emerge from the fog. Two men and a woman limped towards him. They looked quite normal except for their faces that were similar to the man from before.

"What's going on?" Red shouted in distress. He saw them get closer and went with his gut to run the hell out of there. He ran through some houses and came across a whole group of zombies. They all noticed him and began to follow him. Red ran from them as well and tried to find a good place to hide.

Red has never been so scared in his life. His heart jumped at every zombie he came across. The fog made it even harder to spot the zombies ahead of time. He soon stopped to catch his breathe in front of a large house. He calculated that he was somewhere in the middle of town and need to reach the outskirts fast.

Red heard more groaning from every direction. By the sounds, Red thought there were at least thirty of them. He turned to his left and saw a whole group of them less then three meters away. Red turned to his right to run but then saw another group coming from that direction.

_I'm trap!_ Red thought in anguish. There was a house in front of him and behind him, so he couldn't go that direction.

"There is one other way to do in this kind of situation," Red said feeling his heart beat really fast. He grabbed a pokeball and threw it into the air.

Pikachu materialized in front of him and let out a huge yawn since he just awoken from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes as to see better in the foggy morning.

-"What's going on?"- Pikachu asked very confused in the situation. He noticed the weird walking people and turned around to face his trainer.

"Pikachu, I want you too Thunder Shock all of these dead people that have escaped from their graves to create havoc on the living!" Red shouted his command, getting worried as the zombies got close.

-"Undead people….Cool!"- Pikachu shouted, psyched about their appalling situation. He quickly charged up the energy in his cheeks ready to fire.

"Wait, don't attack!" shouted a voice to stop Red's pokemon attack.

Both guys turned around to see an old, bald man standing in the doorway of the house behind them.

"Come in quickly and I'll explain," the elderly man said.

Red hesitated at first but decided it was better to do so. "Pikachu, stop your move and let's go."

Pikachu absorbed the electricity back into his body to his discontent and ran into the house with Red closing the door after him.

"Let's go upstairs," the unknown man told Red. "Just in case the people outside break in to the house then we will be safe up stairs in the cellar."

Red just nodded and followed the old guy through his house that was in a mess. It looked like this guy had a lot kids because Red saw a bunch of toys lying around the house.

They went up the stairs and the man grabbed a string that was attached to the ceiling. Upon pulling the chord, a set of stairs slowly descended from the ceiling that nearly reached the floor.

"In here," he said going up the stairs. Pikachu scampered up the stairs thinking he should checked it out first before Red should enter.

Red took his first step on the wood testing its sturdiness. The stairs didn't budge so Red walked up the rest of the steps. He entered a well lit room that he perceived as the attic. The ceiling was really low and there were many boxes covered in dust scattered all around the room,

The old mad shut the entrance to the cellar with a rope that was attached the set of stairs. Once that was done he turned to Red, to speak to him. "Make yourself comfortable since we might be here for awhile," remarked the strange man.

"Wait, wait," Red said, trying to process what has happened so far. "First, off who are you? Second, why is this town infested by zombies?"

The man sighed as he took a seat in a wooden chair that must have placed here for storage.

"Well, if must know," he began,"I'm Mr. Fuji, a kind man who just likes to look after abandoned or orphaned pokemon in Lavender Town."

"Then where are these Pokemon you take care off?" Red questioned him further, not really buying it.

Mr. Fuji got up from his sitting position. "Please don't frighten them since they are very shy," Mr. Fuji told Red who nodded. ""Come out here my little darlings."

Red searched the area but didn't see a single pokemon until he came upon a small stack of boxes. A little pink head poked out of the box and observed Red with small black dots for eyes. The small pokemon stepped out from her hiding place. She had a pink star-shaped body with two large brown ears on its side.

She looked to Mr. Fuji who gave her nod and cautiously approached Red. She stopped before the young trainer and jumped on to Red.

-"Friend, Friend!"- Clefa gleefully squealed.

Red caught Clefa in his arms and smiled back at her. He looked back towards the stack of boxes and more pokemon had emerged from their hiding place. A Cubone, Pidgey and Rattata were next to run up to Red. Cubone hopped onto his leg and Rattata clung onto the other leg. Red was taken by surprise the Pidgey who landed on his face. He wasn't expecting it and so fell backwards.

More baby pokemon began to swarm over his body. Pikachu laughed at the sight but stopped when he saw a few small pokemon noticed his presence.

-"Uhh…I got to go,"- Pikachu weakly muttered turning around to hide but a Vulpix was already waiting for him. She pounced on him while more pokemon came over to him and began to pull his fur.

-"I rather-be with the dead people outside,"- Pikachu whined as he was being thrown around like a rag doll by a bunch of kids.

"They aren't really shy," Red said, finally having the chance to get up. They all left to go torture poor Pikachu.

"Well, they usually don't get along with most people but it seems they loved you from the start. You must have a special gift to easily befriend Pokemon," Mr. Fuji remarked.

"Yeah," Red agreed, watching the pokemon play with his pokemon. He then turned back to the old man for more serious business. "So, when did this Zombie Apocalypse start?"

"Zombies?" Mr. Fuji repeated. "Oh no, they aren't zombies by any means."

"Then what happened here?" Red asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what happen but do have theory that it has to do with this fog," Mr. Fuji responded.

_The fog, _Red thought, _well, now that I think about it, I did feel a bit weird when I enter the fog._

"When, did this fog appear?" Red questioned him further.

"It started…yesterday morning," he answered. "But it seemed like the fog was coming form the Pokemon Tower. The Pokemon Tower is a building in the Far East side of this town and it's the place where we lay our deceased pokemon to rest in peace. I went out for a morning walk yesterday and I saw the tower in the distance emitting a strange fog. People started acting strange and soon they fell under some curse and turned into mindless people who attack anyone that isn't one of them. That is why I have to hide up here."

In his mind Red had no doubt that he knew what the whole cause of this strange happening was. He had to go to the Pokemon Tower to find out what's going on and possibly put an end to this.

"I'll go to Pokemon Tower," Red told Mr. Fuji.

"Are you sure, boy? It could be very dangerous," Mr. Fuji warned Red.

"Mr. Fuji, my name is Red. A Pokemon Trainer that has a dream to become one of the best," Red announced. "I will not let a little fog get in my way and I'll bring an end to this curse."

A happy twinkle flashed in Mr. Fuji's eye. "I see… well I won't be stopping you, but you can't just go running to the Pokemon Tower with all those brainwashed people."

_Yeah, those zombified people will be a problem, _Red thought.

He searched the room as if he would find a way out. That's when he came across the window that he didn't notice before. Even though it was daytime, no sunlight shined through due to the thick fog blocking the sun and making it look like it was still nighttime.

"I could go through the window and get on top of the houses," Red suggested pointing to the fogged up window.

Mr. Fuji looked at the glass as he thought for awhile. "The houses are pretty close here so I don't see why not," the old man agreed. "Matter a fact, if you follow this row of houses you will go straight to the Pokemon Tower."

"Great! Lets not waste time," Red said, quickly taking out a pokeball to recall Pikachu back into. He jumped over the boxes and made his way to the window. He unlatched it and grabbed the bottom. He pulled up with all his strength and it took awhile for it to become losen enough to move. Once it budged, it smoothly slid up.

Cold air entered room once it was fully opened. Red looked out but didn't sqwak because of the fog. He looked down and saw it was pretty far down but luckily no zombie in sight.

Red stood up and placed his first foot on the window sill. It felt sturdy enough so Red placed all of his weight on it as he grabbed the top of the window and placed his second foot on the window. He then carefully ducked and went through the opening, his hands still grabbing the inside. He then quickly transition his hands from the inside to the outside of the window, holding for dear life.

The young teen looked up and saw that the tiled roof was in his reach. He first released his grip with one hand and reached up to grab the edge of the roof. He took a deep breather before grabbing the edge with his other hand. Now he had to pull himself up using only his upper body strength.

Red didn't have much body muscle buy he hade faith with the strength he had now was enough. With one swift motion, Red jumped and pulled himself up. He struggled as he brought his body, feeling nervous with not platform underneath. He swung his right leg to the top of the building and managed to get it on top of the roof. He now had enough leverage to pull his entire body onto the the slanted tiled-roof.

"Good luck, boy!" shouted Mr. Fuji. "We are counting o n you." The sound of the window sliding shut soon resonates afterwards.

Red sighed as he climbed the roof. Luckily for him, the roof tiles were rough enough for him to get a good foothold and the roof wasn't too steep. He reached the high point of the house and pulled himself onto the top. He balanced his body along the spine of the house and took a gander at the world around him. The fog did limit his view below but when he looked up at the sky, he could see through the thin fog the bright sun. It eas still pretty low which meant it was still around morning.

If I ever want the sun to light up the streets of this town, I need to head out to Lavender Town, Red determinedly thought. But this fog is a real pain in the butt...I know! Red grabbed the pokeball from his belt tossed it into the air.

A sleepy Pidgeotto appeared in front of him, lazily looking around mot minding the fog much.

"Pidgeotto, I need you to clear the fog for me with your Gust attack," Ref ordered regaining his balance after losing it for a moment.

-"Uhh...sure,"- Pidgeotto yawned. He turned to where Red was facing and began to flap his wings. He generated a strong gust of are that easily pushed the fog away without putting up a fight.

Red could finally see the next house that wasn't to far away. He began at a slow pace and began to pick up speed. Once he reached the end of the roof, he examined the distance. It was only three feet wide, not a long distance but if he failed, he will have to endue a twenty feet fall.

Red soon worked up the courage to continue and bent his knee. He jumped over the distance with no problem but his landing was quite rough. He nearly fell to one side of the next house's roof but managed to regain his balance.

Red looked into the distance and saw the Pokemon tower was in the distance and also in his direction. _Got to keep going since I have a long way to go, _Red thought.

* * *

Pidgeotto blew the last of the fog and Red saw he was at the end of the road. He looked at the end of the house.

"What are the odds of a large wagon full of hay?" Red said out loud, when he peered over the edge of the roof. A cart was pilled with bales of hay. Red didn't even need to think about this and just jumped into the wagon.

The soft straw broke his fall and he quickly jumped off the hay stacks. He landed on the ground with a thud, and bent his knees to absorb the shock. He quickly scanned the area for any brainwashed people.

He didn't see anything because of the stupid fog but groans confirmed that there were a few close. "Quick Pidgeotto, blow the fog away to make a path," Red hastily ordered pointing a finger in the direction of his destination. His flying pokemon did so and a stone path was revealed. Red didn't even question the path and ran towards it. His feet pounded against the old path as he ran away from the town, away from the Zombies that could still have a taste for his flesh.

He saw the Pokemon Tower within site. The prevented from seeing the whole building but he had enough fog cleared to see front door of the tall stone building. The wooden door was now Red's new goal as he ran up to it.

Red opened the oak door as fast he could and nearly jumped into the tower. He grabbed the cold metal handle and slammed the door shut. The slamming of the door echoed throughout the hollow room.

"Managed to escape the zombies," Red sighed in relief. He then felt a hand grab his shoulder causing the teen to jump in surprise.

"Ahhh!" Red screamed as he turned around to catch a glimpse of the person who grabbed him. A flapping Pidgeotto was the only thing he saw in the room which made him realize it was his bird pokemon who tried to land on his shoulder.

-"Well, if didn't want me to rest on your shoulder, you could have just told me. Not scream like a maniac,"- Pidgeotto irritably muttered.

Red didn't know what his pokemon said but he could tell that he was annoyed. "I'm sorry Pidgeotto. I just thought your claw was a hand," Red tried to explain, feeling his racing heart slow down after the small scare.

Pidgeotto mummer something under his breathe and landed on Red's shoulder.

Red put his mind ease and took a look at his surroundings.

He was surrounded by large cobblestone blocks that formed the walls. The room was totally bare giving the place a cold scary look. Res shuddered as he felt the ominous aura in the building. Fog was also in the area but Red didn't freak out. The fog was low in the ground, reaching up his knees. The dense fog didn't let him see anything past his knee but it felt like he was stepping on grass.

Well, this is a graveyard sort off place for pokemon, so it makes sense that there will be dirt in here, Red reasoned himself. Oddly enough, he didn't feel quite scare now that he has Pidgeotto on his shoulder. Probably because he knew that he had someone watch his back. Red smiled when he saw his Pidgeotto turn back to check if someone was behind them.

_This might not be that bad_, Red thought to soon. His foot struck something concrete hard as he walked to the flight of stairs.

"Oww!" was what Red shouted as he felt pain surge through his right foot. He nearly lost balance but managed to catch himself.

"What the hell was that?" Red thought out loud. He placed a hand in front of him as he reached to the area that his foot struck. His hand touched something hard and cold. It felt like concrete as he felt around some more.

"Pidgeotto, try to blow wind to clear the fog," Red ordered, pointing to the place. Pidgeotto obliged and flapped on of his wing. This sent a small gust wind that quickly blew away the fog.

Red eyes nearly fell when he saw what is was. In front of him was a cemetery block that marked the place where a deceased Pokemon was resting.

"Dodrio, an incredible Flying Pokemon that couldn't fly but died in an attempt to do so. Its necks snapped when it jumped from a house but landed incorrectly. Rest In Peace." where the words engraved on the concrete slab.

Red was creeped out by the fact that he was standing on top of a dead pokemon's body.

He immediately jumped off the grave and trod away from it.

Well, at least I should be glad that there aren't any zombie Pokemon Red thought to himself. He continued walking but froze to a sound he heard. The sounds stopped for moment then continued.

Red turned around to find the source if the noise. It sounded as if something was digging dirt.

"Where is that coming from?" Red asked out loud so his Pokemon could know what was going on.

Pidgeotto cocked his head as he listened to the noise. -"Sounds like it's coming from over there,"- he said, holding up a wing in the direction.

Red turned but only saw the tombstone. He was about shrugged off the noise until he saw the dirt move. He clenched his muscles as he tried not to move.

Red held his breathe as he saw something break the earth in front of the tombstone. Out of the hole poked two heads.

Both heads where small, round and brown. Each head where covered in matted feathers and had a long bird beak. The only thing odd of the creature was its disfigured neck with a head with only one eye and a empty socket!

Red wanted scream but no sound came pit of his throat. Pidgeotto had the same shocked expression as his grainer. They both saw the creature hopped out of the hole.

It landed on two long lanky legs with a toe missing on each one. It had one large ball of fluffy feathers that was connected to the limbs and long necks that connected the heads.

-"Get out!"- Shrilled the strange creature, taking a step towards them.

Res felt the hairs on his arms stand when he heard the high pitched cry. Red didn't stand around to see what was going to happen next. He gain controlled of his body and told his legs to move. He fled towards the stone stairs and ran up them without looking back.

He stairs led him to the next floor of the building. The room looked exactly like the on before only that the fog this floor was less dense and you could actually see the tombstones scattered around the room. Though, seeing the tombstones didn't make him feel any better.

The dirt in front of some tombstones began to stir. Red's heart was beating really fasten when he saw movement. He was about sprint through the cemetery but something grabbed his foot as he was about run.

"What the hell?" Red looked down and saw that a small blue hand poked out of the ground had a tight grip around his ankle. The young trainer began to panic as the arm tried to pull him down.

Red with one mighty yank set himself free. Well, sort of. The hand was still grabbing his ankle even though it wasn't attached anymore.

Red shook off the limb by shaking his leg to weaken the grip of it. Once it was off, Red faced the graveyard that now had undead pokemon riding from the ground.

Red counted six in total of zombie pokemon, including the one that grabbed his foot.

Red grabbed all of his pokeballs and threw them in the air. His full team appeared on the graveyard at same time and each one had a confused look plastered on their faces.

"They are dead pokemon that had come back to live and I need you guys to re-kill them," Red filled the rest in.

-"It seems to me that Red really likes to get himself in really dangerous situations,"- Charmeleon muttered to his teammates as he saw a Pysduck waddled towards him. It was missing enough flesh that its rib cage could be seen with the naked eye. It was also missing its lower beak.

-"It's like he makes an effort to go through every thorn bush in this region,"- Nidorino remarked, disgusted by the rotting Nidorina staggering his way. -"and I never thought that I would ever be grossed out by a Nidorina in life."- He wanted to keep his distance and attacked the dead pokemon by creating a rock slide.

Large chunks of rocks squashed the Nidorino, probably increasing the large bump on her head.

Pidgeotto attacked the pokemon that grabbed Red's ankle before. It was small Machop that had many bruises all over his and most notable, a muscular arm that was barely hanging with strings of tendons.

An Air Cutter attack slashed his body and caused his body to turn into gray dust. Pidgeotto was startled by the event buy relaxed since he didn't have to look at the poor pokemon's miserable condition.

Charmeleon burned the Psyduck to dust with a Flamethrower. Eevee tackled a Rattata that barely had any fur and no tail. Pikachu shocked his Zubat foe that couldn't fly due to having no wings.

Res turned to the last pokemon which was rather large compared to the rest if the zombies. It was still covered in yellow fur with a black lightning bolt on its stomach. It stared at the group with pure white eyes and extended it damaged arms. Cuts and scratches decorated the rest of his body.

Red took out his Pokedex in hopes of getting more info on this pokemon.

"No info available on this pokemon," the pokedex said in a monotone voice.

Well, its looks like the pokedex can't get info on dead pokemon, Red sighed.

The pokemon roared before firing an electric attack at the group. Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. Gible was the only who didn't move and took the electric attack head on. He harmlessly absorbed the attack and natural transferred the electricity into the ground.

-"Teehee, that tickled,"- Gible giggled. He then unexpectedly fired a Dragon Rage at his foe. The dragon-type move annihilated the zombie and collapse into a heap of dust.

Red breathed out a sigh of relief. He was losing it when he saw the dead pokemon but calmed down when he saw that they could be taken care off.

"Okay guys off to the next floor," Red ordered, not wanting stick around to see what else is going to pop out of the ground. He ran with his group to the other side of the room where the stairs were placed. He ran up the stone steps not missing a beat.

Red groaned when he reached the end of the stairs. Six more zombie Pokemon awaited him on the next floor.

This time it was two battered up Pikachus with broken bone sticking of their sides. A terrifying Jigglypuff with its eyes sunken into its skull and a broken maker in hand. A small, green spider-like pokemon had three branches impaled into its body. A Poliwag stood tall even though didn't have a mouth and a large hole in its stomach that showed emptiness. Finally, a skeleton of what Red perceived as a Marowak, stood on top a tombstone.

-"Get out, get out, get out,"- the zombies chanted.

Red ignored the gruesome sight, and noticed they were all clustered together.

"Charmeleon and Gible, combine your Dragon Rage attacks to destroy the undead pokemon," Red ordered.

Gible and Charmeleon jumped in front and fired their Dragon Rage attack from their gaping jaws. The raging flames engulfed the enemies and immediately burned them to crisps.

A few managed to escape the wrath of the attack. The skeleton dashed towards the group with its bone club raised. Pikachu intercepted the foe with a well placed Iron Tail. The powerful blow broke the skeleton into pieces and sent the skull flying through the air. It landed in front of Red who didn't flinch.

-"You have been warned,"- the decapitated skeleton hissed before turning into dry dust.

The two beaten up Pikachus charged at the group and fired a combined Thunder Bolt that was aimed at Red. The assault never met its as target because Gible jumped to absorbed the electricity and perfectly landed on the ground. Meanwhile, Charmeleon retaliated with a Flamethrower that annihilated the wide open Pikachus.

Red felt relieve when he saw the last of their opponents fall.

"Great job, guys" Red praised his pokemon.

-"Umm...I don't think we are done guys,"- Nidorino gulped after seeing more graveyard dirt stir.

"Guys, run to the stairs!"Red shouted seeing that more zombie pokemon were about to surfaced.

The gang broke into run as they made their way to through the foggy indoor cemetery.

Charmeleon slashed at a rotting Weedle that got in his say. His sharp claws easily sliced him half and sent bug guts spilling. Some of it got on him but to his relief, it turned into harmless dust.

Nidorino pounced at the butterfly pokemon that flew towards his trainer. A well placed Horn Attack demolished the frail opponent. He skillfully landed and was ready to fire a Poison Sting at a disfigured orange crab-like pokemon.

Red ran with his eyes set on the set stairs. He absentlymindedly kicked the head of a Kakuna that was barely emerging from the ground. He didn't realize that he killed a pokemon and kept going. He almost crashed into the stone wall before taking the stairs. The next floor was similar to the last floor.

-"How many stupid zombies are there?"- Pikachu rhetorically asked, watching more graves stir.

The new dead pokemon were easy to kill but that didn't settle the fact they were still very gruesome looking. Red's pokemon felt sick to their stomachs when they faces each new foe and felt more disturbed when it was one of their own kind. Despite the ill feelings, the gang pushed on, fighting hordes of zombies on each floor. The more they descended, the trickier they became.

Red felt relaxed when he arrived at the eighth floor. The fog was less thick in this level and there was only three tombstones placed directly in the middle.

This must be were the newly deceased pokemon are buried, Red thought. He looked straight across the room and saw the set of stairs. The flight of stairs looked the same as the rest of the stair in this building but these set didn't have any fog flowing through it.

-"Ugh... these better be the last batch,"- Pidgeotto grumbled, stretching his tired wings.

As usual, the graves of the three pokemon caved in and climbed out a zombie. First, it was a humanoid, muscular pokemon with dull, gray skin and had a ripped up belt with a broken buckle around it hips. It looked quite normal except for the fact that it was missing its head! The second one was a large, stoutly pokemon that stood on two sturdy legs. It was covered in a layer of a thick, gray hide that resembled boulders in mountains and had a thick head on its shoulder with a broken horn protruding from its snout. The last one was a long serpent-like pokemon with blue skin and some white skin on its underside that stretches to the end of its tell. Small, white ears that resembled small wings framed its head and a horn protruded from it head. It would have been an elegant pokemon if didn't have all that black grim all over its body.

"Charmeleon, finish them off with Flamethrower," Red tiredly ordered.

Charmeleon walked to the front and took a deep breathe before firing his attack. The gray skinned pokemon jumped in front and slightly turned its body so its shoulder was facing Charmeleon. In the process it also revealed his back side which was missing a hunk of meat and you could see its thick spine.

The flames struck its shoulder, and the dead pokemon stood there to take the attack. Charmeleon seized the flames and waited for his for his foe to turn to dust. That didn't happen as the zombie returned to its normal position.

_Hmm...so these zombies are going to take more hit before they go down,_ Red theorized.

-"That it I have enough of this,"- Pikachu crankily said. He sprinted at the gray beast and ignored his trainer's cries to stop.

The lumbering zombie took aim at the mouse with its glowing fist. Pikachu fired a Thunder Shock at his foe but the electricity unexpectedly curved and went straight to the guy's horn. It harmlessly shocked the zombie and transferred the energy to the ground.

_Ground-Type huh,_ Pikachu realized. He speed up and had jumped over when his enemy swung his glowing fist. He dodged the attack as the zombie slammed his fist into the ground, creating a small crater. He flipped in midair and decided to his foe with an Iron Tail.

A metallic sheen took over his lightning bolt tail and he brought it down onto the ground-type's head. The blow was so strong that the sound of a skull cracking could be heard through out the room.

Pikachu's foe turned to dust before him and he fell into that pile of dirt.

"Pidgeotto, provide cover for Pikachu," Red ordered seeing the headless pokemon approach Pikachu.

Pidgeotto responded with an Air Cutter attack. The attack stopped the dead pokemon to fall back. If the pokemon had a head, it will probably be glaring at Pidgeotto who was flying towards him.

Charmeleon acted on his accord as he blocked a Dragon Rage attack from the serpent-like pokemon with his own Dragon Rage.

"Pikachu Thunder Shock the blue serpent and Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace it." Red shouted his commands.

Pikachu shocked of the debris from his fur coat, and swiftly fired a Thunder Shock. The creature stopped his attack to try to endure the Electric attack but with the Dragon Rage, it couldn't handle it. The creature soon turned into the gray powder that they turn into.

Pidgeotto avoided the Karate Chop from his enemy by disappearing with his Aerial Ace. He reappeared behind his headless foe strike behind him. The muscular pokemon burst into dust with the attack, signifying the end of the battle.

"I really hope that they were the last zombies we will ever have to face," Red said to his team, waiting fro Pikachu and Pidgeotto to join him. "Those are the remains of the deceased pokemon and no one should be using them for their own gain." Red gritted his teeth and faced the stairs.

Red and his team steadily ascended the fogless set of stairs. The careful trainer looked ahead to see if he can see what was ahead. He didn't see anything until his reached to the top. He nearly fell down when he saw the people at the top but contained his shock. Jumping back would cause him to tumble back down the stairs and that will definitely be painful.

Red watched the two people in front of were too busy notice him because they were focusing their attention on the wall in front of them. They were wearing the all too familiar white sweater with the strange, blue spikes protruding from the back. The one on the left head their hood on so it was impossible to tell who it was but the one on the right had their hood off to reveal long, bleach blonde hair, with streaks of red and blue highlights, that reached to her shoulders. Instead of the usual khaki pants that Red was accustomed to seeing with the uniform, the woman (he assumed it was a woman) had on a khaki skirt. The skirt reached to the middle of her thigh.

Red quickly diverted his attention to the rest of the room. He kept and eye for any more zombie pokemon but noticed that this room didn't have any tombstones like the rooms before. There wasn't anything worth notable in the room.

Red decided to take advantage of the fact that he hasn't been noticed yet. He figured that he could surround them with his pokemon and force them to surrender.

With his Pokemon team, he walked towards the two Kuraisora members. Red was thankful for the grass in the room since the plants didn't make any noise when they were stepped on them as oppose to harder surfaces.

He walked a few more steps while trying to stay quiet. His stealthy approach was stopped by a purple ball of shadow matter. The sphere strike the area in front Red and the small explosion after the impact was strong enough to knock him onto his back.

Red coughed as the smoke entered his lungs. He quickly scanned the area around to find who was responsible for the surprise attack. His pokemon also became alert as they tried to figure out the origin of the attack.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't have noticed you?" a male voice asked in a mocking tone.

"You should never drop your guard, even when you think you have the advantage," the female warned. Red caught a glimpse of the woman's fair skin face and one of her hazel colored eyes when she slightly tilted her head to see the intruder. "Or you might get killed, little boy." The corner of her lips formed into a mischievous smirk.

Red's eyes widen and quickly switched his gaze to the area that he was attacked. The patch of grass the Shadow Ball hit was replaced with a small crater with streams of smoke flowing out of it.

_That could have been me_, Red thought shocked. He immediately got onto his feet and scanned the room again as if he expected another surprise assault.

"I'm quite surprised that he was able to resist the effects of you Zombifying Gas," the woman remarked going back to the wall in front of her. "Or is it because the great Illusionist Trainer of Kuraisora is losing his touch." She playfully mocked.

"Well, it's not my Pokemon that are performing the move but a bunch of weak Ghastlys of this tower," the man retaliated in a somewhat pleased tone. "So it's not as powerful as my own, Electra darling." Electra rolled her eyes and accepted the excuse.

"Still, he won't be a problem as long as we have our own minions," the Illusionist Trainer assured his companion. "Gengar, bring forth those Ghaslys to fight this kid."

Red's Pokemon all took a stance in front Red as they were all willing to protect their trainer at all costs. They all looked in different directions to find where their foe will appear.

-"There he is!"- Eevee shouted being the first to spot the purple pokemon emerging from the wall.

Everyone turned their heads as well as Red and saw Gengar floated out of the cobblestone wall. He floated from the wall to the front of the pack.

Red examined the pokemon and came to a conclusion that it was Ghost-type due to its earlier strange entrance. It was five feet tall and slightly floated above ground as his short legs didn't touch the ground. He glares at the group with its red menacing eyes but his big toothy grin didn't help him in intimidating Red's pokemon.

Red took out his Pokedex to see if it will give him any helpful information.

"Gengar: the Shadow Pokemon. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity."

-"Come out here my Ghostly buddies,"- Gengar ordered and snapped his fingers.

Moments later, black spheres began to appear around spheres emitted purple smoke that didn't stray to far from the core. Faces soon formed on the black cores. Every sphere now had two eyes and a grinning mouth.

Red chose one of them to aim the Pokedex's camera at.

"Ghastly: the Gas Pokemon. Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind."

-"Take care of these kiddies,"- Gengar chuckled and disappeared by going through the floor.

After Gengar left, the ghost pokemon all began to surround Red and his pokemon.

_3..4..6! There are six Ghastlys so this won't be that bad,_ Red optimistically thought.

"Everyone choose one Ghastly and attack it with any of your long range attacks," Red ordered fully knowing that close combat will be futile against this type of opponent.

-"Got you covered,"- Charmeleon said, launching an Ember attack at the nearest Ghastly. The weak fire attack grazed the ghost pokemon but still did substantial damage.

_The ghost pokemon here are pretty weak,_ Red thought as he saw a Ghastly nearly fall to a few Poison Stings from Nidorino. He did a quick scan of his whole field and each pokemon was easily handling their foe, all except for Eevee.

Eevee didn't even have any range moves, leaving her to use her physical set. She seemed aggravated as she kept going through Ghastly's body when she tried to Tackle him.

-"Haha, you can't touch me,"- Ghastly mocked, sticking out his extremely long tongue. The normal-type growled as her opponent made his preposterous faces.

"Eevee, come back. This battle isn't really for you and let someone else take care of him," Red told his Pokemon.

-"What? Bu-but I can battle him,"- Eevee whimpered, lowering her ears in depression.

-"You can't hit me,"- Ghastly annoyingly said, floating around her as he continues to mock her.

Eevee clenched her eyes as she couldn't take Ghastly's stupid face anymore. She tried to block out the ghost pokemon's voice but her long ears caught every irritating word he said.

-_Why can't I hit him!-_ Eevee screamed in her mind. She then suddenly snapped.

-"You will pay!"- Eevee shouted. A small, purple sphere appeared in front of her snout. The ball some began to grow in size as an ominous energy merged with the spinning sphere.

Ghastly stopped to watch what she was doing. Ghastly gasped when he realized that she was performing the Shadow Ball technique.

-"Take this!"- Eevee furiously cried as she launched her attack. The surprised Ghastly took the attack head on. He instantly fell when the shadow energy exploded. Ghastly had a dazed look as he faded into the ground below, letting out one last giggle.

-"I did it,"- Eevee rejoiced turning around to face her Trainer. She noticed that her teammates were also staring at her but she cared more about her trainer's surprised expression.

-"She sure has a lot of anger inside of her,"- Nidorino remarked flabbergasted. Makes me think she will have a bitchy attitude when she gets older Nidorino shuddered.

"Alright, now it's you guys' turn," Red boldly declared.

"Well, well this kid is stronger than you thought," Electra mocked her partner.

Her partner scoffed. "He is nothing special. Any average trainer could have easily beaten those pathetic ghost pokemon," the man said.

He turned around to fully face Red. For the first time his light violet eyes got a good look at Red. His cold stare caused Red to shudder as he felt cold chills go down his spine.

"Guess we will have to deal with this nuisance," he coldly stated, pulling his white hood off in one swift move of his pale hand. His whole head was finally freed from the clothing and it didn't make Red feel any better.

His messy black hair swayed after the removing of the hood and settled to frame the outside of his pale face. The hair was long enough to cover the few piercings he had on both of his ears.

"I guess so but this better not take long," Electra spun around. Her smug smile looked more intimidating with the two black, small triangles that protruded from her bottom lip. She brought a small hand to fix her silky hair.

"A little boy like you should be taught a lesson," she said in gently yet menacing tone. "And I'll be the one to do so." she growled in her last sentence, her colorful hair falling into place. The top right of her face was concealed by her hair, having only one eye to glare at Red.

Red sensed the hate in her sentence and prepared himself for a battle.

" Vladimir, honey, how bout we demolish him with our Golbat and Jolteon combo," Electra suggested but sounded more like a command.

Vladimir shrugged. "Sure, if you want to end it already," Vladimir replied in a bored tone.

Electra rolled her eyes. "I know you like to toy with your opponents but now is not the time to waste more time," Electra sternly said.

"Well, I wasn't the one who decided to check all the other floors instead of going to the top like we were suppose to," Vladimir responded with a smirk.

"Humph." Electra turned away from her partner and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to check just in case it was hidden in the others floors. I really don't want to fail our part of the mission..." Her voice strayed at the end.

Vladimir gave his partner a small smile, to which Red thought it looked weird on him. He placed an assuring hand on Electra's shoulder showing his concern.

"I know you meant well," Vladimir gently said. "And you looked cute when your frustrated," he whispered to her but Red still picked it up.

A smile shone on Electra's face but she quickly placed a hand over her mouth. She turned around to face Vladimir and looked into his violet eyes.

"I really want to change this world," she gently spoke, putting a hand to her partner's face getting lost into his eyes.

"And so do I, my darling" he replied. He placed a hand on Electra's face and bent down as he went for kiss.

"Umm...guys? I'm still here," Red sheepishly interrupted. Vladimir and Electra's lips touched when Red spoke.

The couple immediately separated, looking quite annoyed by the rude interruption.

"Fine then little boy. I'll beat you to pulp," Electra declared, as grabbed a small pokeball from her belt. She enlarged the sphere and lobbed it into the air. The pokeball snapped open and fired a red laser that took form.

Vladimir did the same to reveal his next pokemon. A large bat that Red was all too familiar with, appeared. Golbat landed next to a yellow dig-like pokemon.

Electra's pokemon was covered in yellow fur with a white collar made out of bristly hair. He stood on four slender legs with three toes on each foot. He observed his opponents through his large black eyes.

-"Ready to pull off another excellent win?"- Jolteon asked his partner with a cocky smile.

Golbat took a look at Red's pokemon. He smirked when Red's Eevee cringed at his glare. -"Of course I am,"- he answered.

"Okay, Gible and Pikachu. You guys are up," Red ordered the two to get the type advantage. He knew that his opponents were part of Kuraisora but they didn't seem to fight dirty unlike Team Rocket.

"Well, let's what your made of," Electra said getting hyped up. "Jolteon, start off with a Shadow Ball."

Jolteon quickly opened his jaws and formed a dark sphere of shadow matter. Once it reached its max size, he reared his head back and shot his intended foes. Red's two Pokemon didn't even have time to breathe when the Shadow Ball struck both of them. The ball exploded on impact with enough power to blast away Pikachu and Gible from each other.

Red tried to comprehend at what happened. _That Jolteon is very fast!_ Red widely thought._ I didn't even had a counter strategy ready when Jolteon already finished its attack._

-"Ugh.. that was some speedy movement,"- Pikachu coughed, getting back up. -"I barely blinked when he had enough energy to complete the Shadow Ball."-

"I don't think your pokemon are going to be able to keep up with my Jolteon," Electra poked fun at Red's pokemon.

Red held his tongue not wanting to lose his emotions. Doing so will distract his thoughts and won't be able to think of a strategy.

_Well, I see that pokemon is quite fast which will be a big problem I got to find way to limit his movements,_ Red pondered. While he thought of a strategy, his pokemon regrouped to battle.

Red thought an idea to limit Jolteon's movement but needed to get him in position first.

"Pikachu, quick Thunder Shock Golbat."

"Jolteon, go cover Golbat and take the blow," Electra ordered.

Pikachu fired off his attack but Jolteon hopped in front of the grounded Golbat. The electric move struck Jolteon and absorbed the electric move with no harm.

Red smirked at this. "Gible, now Sand Tomb," Red called out.

Gible scooped up sand from the dirt floor and swung his head to fire the sand. Jolteon was still in the process of charging up and couldn't dodge the flying particles. The dirt spun around him encasing him in a small, vicious dust tornado.

"He got you there," Vladimir commented with a smirk. "He found a way to limit Jolteon's speed. Now you can't abuse his speed for a while."

"Thanks for letting me know," Electra sarcastically replied.

"This wouldn't have happen if you would have you Golbat join the battle then just stand there like a sitting Psyduck."

"Well, you know how I battle," Vladimir blankly replied. "I like for my opponent to attack first. Since you're in a tight corner, I'll join in. Let's go with our Dart Cloud Combo." Electra nodded and didn't need to call out a command since her Pokemon already knew what to do.

_A combo?_ Red thought bewildered. _Got to prepare myself for it. It's got to be an attack that can be launched at a distance._

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock to counter and Gible, Dragon Rage to do so," Red hastily ordered.

Golbat's mouth opened it mouth so wide, Red thought it broke its jaw. He fired many purple glowing needles that Red identified as Poison Sting. The white around Jolteon's collar glowed a bright white color and from it yellow glowing darts were fired. Both pokemon fired at the same time with no signal or order to do so their attacks aligned with each other to create a volley of needles.

Pikachu and Gible didn't stand around to admire how sync their enemies were and each fired their respective attacks.

Pikachu's Thunder Shock managed shock part of the incoming needles, frying them to crisps. Gible fired his blue flames that stuck the rest of the darts, burning them to dust. A few needles manages to escape the onslaught but Red's pokemon easily sidestepped them.

Vladimir frowned when he saw their combo failed. "I'll just have to go in for kill," Vladimir said.

"Your Golbat is going to get fried by that little mouse," Electra warned her boyfriend, feeling slightly helpless.

"Don't worry," he reassured Electra. "The worst he can do is Thunder Shock which is a pretty electric weak move."

-"Well, come here and get some,"- Pikachu growled, charging up electricity.

"Golbat, go in for a Poison Fang," Vladimir ordered. Golbat flapped its wings and took off.

"Pikachu, you know the drill and Gible, you go underground and try to hit Jolteon with Dig," Red anxiously ordered. _This might be the battle that I actually defeat two Kuriasora members_ Red thought excitedly.

While Pikachu waited for his foe to get into range for his attack, Gible dove into the fertile soil.

"Don't go to far underground," Red warned Gible.

Pikachu unleashed his Thunder Shock on the Bat Pokemon when he was in reach. Golbat stopped for moment as he was struck but was able to endure the weak attack and kept on flying towards the electric mouse.

Pikachu seize his attack when he saw Golbat get closer. He couldn't run away and just stuck his arm in defense when Golbat opened his large mouth. He sunk his large two fangs into Pikachu's right arm.

Pikachu cried in agony as he felt venom enter his body through Golbat's hollow fangs.

"Pikachu!" Red shouted in concern. "Pikachu, you got to get him off with another Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu began to feel dizzy as the venom began to do its work. He still manages to here Red's words which made him concentrate.

-"Take this... Bat Boy!"- Pikachu cried, charging up large amounts of electricity in his red cheeks. He looked into his opponent's small eyes before he discharged the energy he built up.

Golbat braced himself for the attack but he wasn't prepared for what came next. The shock was much stronger than the one before. He immediately released his grip on Pikachu and staggered backwards.

Even after feeling some pressure lift from his arm, Pikachu continued to fire the rest of the electricity stored up in his small body.

To Red, Pikachu's Thunder Shock seemed different to him. He noticed streaks of white lightning spark from his body which normally didn't appeared in a normal all yellow Thunder Shock.

_It's got to be Thunder Bolt,_ Red concluded. He saw Golbat fall onto his back soon after Pikachu stopped his attack. Pikachu was panting when he was done. It looked like he was about to fall at anytime due to fatigue and the poison.

-"I showed you,"- Pikachu weakly said, looking at his fallen foe. He then fell forward, having used up most of his energy for his previous move and now had little energy to sustain himself.

Red returned Pikachu back into his Pokeball since he didn't want the poison to get any worse. He saw Vladimir do the same with his Golbat.

"I told you to he was going to get fried," Electra sneered.

"I wouldn't be mocking if I were you," Vladimir replied, pointing a finger to her trapped Jolteon.

"Watch me deal with this without your help," Electra retorted. "Jolteon, endure the Sand Tomb and jump when you feel the slightest movement under your feet."

-"I got to endure it,"- Jolteon muttered to himself, tensing his muscles as the vicious sand scrapped his body little by little. He ignored the pain and concentrated on feeling movement underground through the soles of his paws.

_Now!_ Jolteon leaped straight into the air when felt the ground underneath him move.

"Now, Iron Tail the little squirt," Electra commanded.

Jolteon's tail took on a metallic sheen as his ground-type foe began to emerge from the ground. He grimaced as the sand blew stronger due to him moving through it. He flipped over as gravity took over his body.

Gible jumped out from underneath but wasn't prepared for the incoming Iron Tail. The tail was brought down onto his forehead which felt like being hit by metal hammer.

Jolteon flipped back onto his feet after the strong blow. The Sand Tomb died down to his relief and shook his body to get rid of any sand that got caught in his fur.

Gible stumbled backwards, clutching his throbbing head in pain. He staggered his way to his trainer and tried to shake off the damage.

He glared at his Electric foe, who simply smirked at his misery. Although, he wasn't one to easily lose his temper, he just lost it there.

-"I'll make you pay for that,"- Gible hissed with a menacing look.

_Whoa something is different with Gible_, Red thought. He saw him turn back and saw the fiery determination in his eyes. Red noticed he was waiting for his next command.

"Alright Gible, lets show them your real dragon power," Red proclaimed. "Give it your best Dragon Rage!"

Gible took a moment to summon enough energy and tried to tap into his inner dragon strength. Once he had enough energy, Gible opened his mouth to expel the large stream of flames.

Jolteon's reflexes were quick to react. He swiftly rolled to his left side but felt a few of the flames singed his right flank.

Vladimir and Electra were behind Jolteon thus the shockwave were aimed at them as well.

"Get out of the way!" Vladimir shouted. He grabbed Electra's wrist and pulled her out of the way. The shockwave hit the solid stone wall, creating a huge explosion. The blast caused the couple to lose their balance and fall into the cemetery grounds.

-"Such power,"- Charmeleon remarked awestruck. He noticed that Gible's Dragon Rage was much stronger than his own.

Vladimir and Electra coughed at they stood up. Vladimir's clothes were more dirty than Electra's since he took most of blow of hitting the ground.

"Are you okay, Electra?" Vladimir quickly asked, checking her for any serious injury.

"Yes, I'm fine darling," Electra quietly replied, feeling good to know that boyfriend was there to protect her.

"I'm going to kill that kid," Vladimir dangerously muttered.

Electra looked back to where they were standing. The smoke was starting clear out and she gasped with what was left behind.

"Vladimir, look." Electra pulled on Vladimir's sleeve to get his attention. She pointed back to where they were.

Vladimir at first didn't see anything but once the smoke began to thin, he saw that his opponent's blast destroyed the wall that had riddle they were reading. He was going throw a fit until he saw that the hole in the wall lead to another room.

_Another room? _Vladimir thought bewildered. _Could it be... that the riddle was put their to mislead us? There was only one way to find out. _He held onto his girlfriend's wrist he walked into the chamber.

Red saw them go into the room that was recently discovered. Red was about to go after him but Jolteon jumped in his way with an intimating snarl.

"I'll take care of you," Red boldly said. "Gible, Sand Tomb him."

-"Oh no you don't!"- Jolteon shouted as he quickly ran up to Gible and smacked him across the face with an Iron Tail. He sent Gible skidding across the room.

The sounds of a battle restarting reached Electra's ear. She knew that her pokemon could handle the kid for now and focused on the task on hand.

Electra's shoes met stone floor instead of the usual grass and dirt. The room wasn't quite spacious but it was more than enough room for two adults and a marble podium that stood in the middle.

On top of the simple yet elegant podium, was the thing that the duo have been searching for.

"Looks like you were right about the Aura Guardian being a sneaky bastard," Vladimir smirked, grabbing the glowing crystal orb that lay on the flat platform. He felt a slight shock as he his bare skin touched the cold surface of the crystal.

"I told you he might mislead us," Electra playfully said. "Now, its time to move to the second part of our mission." Her partner nodded in agreement and followed her out of the secret room.

Red's Charmeleon was engaged in a battle with Electra's Jolteon when the duo walked out. Red caught a glimpse of the crystal that was in Vladimir's hand.

_Another Crystal Orb,_ Red exclaimed. _How many are of them_? Having found out the true nature of the duos' objection, Res knew he had to stop them at all costs.

Charmeleon last Flamethrower burned Jolteon's right flank and the hot flames knock him out.

"Well, now what should do about him?" Electra asked her partner as she recalled Jolteon.

"Our organization's policy is to kill all witnesses," Vladimir quietly said. "But without him, we would have never figured out that the Lightning Crystal was hidden behind the wall..." Vladimir drifted off as he thought if he should exterminate Red.

"I feel like owe him even though he nearly killed us," Vladimir concluded his decision. "Gengar, put this kid and Pokemon to sleep with Hypnosis!"

"No way am I going to let you guys out of here with that item," Red boldly declared.

"You should be glad that I'm letting live in the first place," Vladimir rudely replied. "Under normal circumstances I would have to kill you on the spot and take your pokemon."

Red sweated when he heard that he would have been killed.

-"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you kill my trainer,"- Charmeleon snarled. His mean demeanor was cut short by a Gengar that floated from the ground underneath.

-"Night, night,"- he mischievously said, firing hypnotic waves at Charmeleon that made him sleepy. Charmeleon soon succumbed to the move and feel backwards asleep.

Gengar chuckled and quickly disappeared underground. He reappeared in front of the rest of Red's pokemon who also feel under his spell.

_Damn, I'm defenseless,_ Red thought as he saw his last pokemon fall asleep.

"Well, we are off and don't worry about the townspeople," Vladimir told to Red. "They will soon return to their original state."

Before he knew it, Gengar shot out of the ground in front of Red. His red eyes stared into Red's brown eyes as he hit him with his hypnosis.

The world began to fade as Red felt tiredness take over his body. He felt like he had over mountain and needed to rest after the long trek. He saw Vladimir and Electra taking their leave before the world went black.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I apologize for this very late update. It's just that I have been very busy at home and today is the day I leave to my trip to Mexico! Going to be gone for two weeks so don't expect an update anytime soon. I really do try to update every week but I just can't do it since my chapters are very long. I try so hard to be like my idol devilrose87 who always updates exactly every week without fail. I just can't be like her :(**_

_**Also, I decided to not do the sequel right now. I was just so excited for my next story that I couldn't wait to post it up. But I decided it was best to put it off until I finish this one. So sorry for anyone that was expecting it this week but i just can't.**_

_**Also, I'm quite shocked that I got over a thousand views this whole month! That's 1/6 of my total views for this story. **_

_**Anyways back to this chapter. Hope it wasn't too frightening for you guys, hehe. Just wanted to show you guys that not even the Pokemon World is safe from the Zombie Apocalypse. As for the Zombie Pokemon, what do you think happen to them before they died? I was going to make Red read the tombstones of the last three guys but I decided to leave the backstory to you guys. What do you think happed to those three? Use your imagination to think of a story.**_

_**Well, that's all for today. Hope you guys enjoyed and also sorry for this rushed chapter. Leave a review to help me improve!**_

_**P.S this is my longest chapter, yet! **_


	20. Fragrance of a Good Battle

**Fragrance of a Good Battle**

"You need to release your anger," stated a familiar voice.

Red desperately looked around as he tried to find to source of the voice. He only saw darkness in every direction. There was nothing in this mysterious place that he found himself in. Suspended in mid air by an invisible force.

""You need to control your anger," the disembodied voice said in a male monotone voice. Red scanned the area around him again but nothing was in sight. The voice did sound familiar to him though.

"Turn that anger into power and perhaps...perhaps you may defeat me..." the mysterious voice told the teen.

"Whose..there?" Red nervously asked. No reply.

"Show yourself!" Red said more confidently. He examined the place but complete darkness was the result of his fruitless search. He grew anxious as the silence went on longer.

He turned back to face forward and his gaze met the cold glare of his older brother who just appeared out of thin air. Floating upside down in nothingness, his mouth slowly moved to form two words.

"Hate me," whispered Red's sibling.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Red woke up screaming. He threw the concern Gible off his chest in process. The troubled teen was sweating bullets as he hastily looked around.

Red was laying on grass in the middle of what looked like a dungeon room to him. The far wall across from him had a gap big enough for a person go through it into the next room.

Worried faces surrounded him. All of his Pokemon were standing around him as they waited for him to wake up.

-"About time you wake up,"- Charmeleon grumbled. -"I'm glad since I don't have to carry you all the way down."-

-"Come on, we all know your glad to see your trainer alive,"- Nidorino said to which Charmeleon snorted.

Red rubbed his head to try to rub away the weariness he was feeling. He steadily got up from the ground and dusted his really dirty clothes. Haven't changed clothes since the day before, Red's clothes were beginning to reek the smell of filth.

"A cool shower will be good right about now," Red yawned, stretching his sore limbs. He dropped his arms as he thought about his recent dream.

_That was my brother,_ Red realized_. Is my conscious trying to tell me something? Do I really need a destructive emotion in order to be on the same level as my older sibling?_

Red clutched his head in agony as more questions ran through his head. Questions to which he didn't have a concrete answer to.

-"Red is being attacked! I'll save you!" Gible shouted as he jumped to his trainer's rescue. He flew towards to Red's head and chomped on his temple as gentle as he could but enough force to wake him out of his state.

Red face lit up at the sudden action. "Oww!" was his typical response to the Land Shark Pokemon gnawing on his head. Red was brought back to reality as he realized what just happen.

"Well, your weird temptation to chew my head worked out in this situation," Red smirked, easily pulling off his vigorous pokemon off his head plotting him on the ground.

Red remembered why he was here and he quickly looked back to take a look at the demolished wall. "Well, they got what they came for, so there really isn't much for us to be here," Red said out loud his thoughts, fearing he will again questioned himself if he simply thought to himself.

Red sighed as he faced his loyal team who were also his friends that he could always count. Red smiled at his friends, feeling much better.

-"Well, shall I lead the way?"- Charmeleon impatiently asked, but was already turning to leave. Everyone wordlessly followed him as they went into the stone staircase.

Everyone became alert when they arrived to the lower floor. They stayed quiet as they treaded across the grassy terrain.

"Hey, that's weird," Red broke the uneasy silence, startling his pokemon but he didn't notice it. "The graves are just like they were before but only they seem a little more different."

The areas in front of the three graves were covered by the green grass carpet but there were areas in which the ground seemed uneven. There was also some loosely packed dirt on one grave.

-"It seems as if someone hastily restored the place like it was before,"- Charmeleon analyzed the graves.

Pidgeotto hopped forward to take a closer look.

-"But who will go to such trouble to do that?"- he asked.

Charmeleon shrugged walking away having lost interest of the uneven dirt.-"Who knows, but I just hope we don't have to deal with dead Pokemon again."-

Red felt uneasy by this phenomenon and didn't want to stay around any longer. He walked away and took the staircase leading to the next floor. The next floor seemed much less creepier than last time mostly due to no zombie Pokemon were walking around and no ill-omened fog was floating around in the room. Though, that still didn't help get rid of the ominous feeling in the air.

The disturbed graves were also fixed to their original states except these were done sloppier. As they walked between tombstones, they noticed that a few of the graves didn't even have grass on top of them.

_Who ever tried to restore these graves didn't really give it there best,_ Red thought jumping over a grave. Even though they haven't met any zombies yet, Red wasn't going to take any chances.

The group walked in silence as they made through the Pokemon Tower. Their slow pace did make the trek seem like it took hours before they reached the bottom floor.

Red let out a sigh of relief. Seeing the exit to this cursed tower, a large door made of hard wood that had begun to rotten due to cruel time, made him increase his pace and without hesitation opened the rather heavy door. They old wood creaked as Red swung it open and filled the dull room with warm sunlight.

Red ran outside with the rest of his tired Pokemon. He jumped for joy as he finally escaped the treacherous building that will probably be giving them nightmares in the future.

-"Glad that's over,"- Nidoran breathed in a gulp of fresh air. -"Still, I can't help but think who was the one that restore the place?"- He turned back to take one last look at the building.

He froze when he saw what was like a purple cloud appeared in the doorway of the tower. Two red malicious eyes appeared in the ominous cloud and glared back at Nidoran.

-"Hehe, please do come to visit again,"- chuckled the mysterious figure. The door slowly closed with no visible force helping it. The door slammed shut, a low thud echoing.

-"Yikes!"- The poison type yelped fleeing to join his team that left him behind.

The purple cloud in the large tower was joined by several other clouds that appeared behind him. The gases all revealed their true forms as Ghastlys. They all chuckled after seeing their victim run away from fright.

One Ghastly quietly calmed down and managed to say a few words. -"Although, we were forced to do the previous malevolence acts, that was the most fun I had in months!"-

-"Yes, controlling the bodies of those pokemon was my favorite part,"- one Ghastly agreed.

-"As fun as that was, it still a big pain to return the pokemon back to their original resting places,"- another Ghastly remarked.

-"I know but as mischievous and twisted we are, we all still have respect for those Pokemon that have lost their lives,"- the first Ghastly responded in a sad tone. The rest nodded in agreement and one by one disappeared, returning to their usual activities.

* * *

With the thick, white fog finally gone, the town was a whole lot clearer to Red. He could now see it was a well organized built town. Houses were equally spaces apart and perfectly aligned with each other.

The streets were half filled with confused people walking around, asking each other questions on what happen recently as they don't recall anything.

Res expected this but didn't want to answer them since they most likely will not believe him. Who will believe a fourteen-year-old boy defeated two members of a secret organization that had a group of Ghastlys engulfed the town with some type of zombifying gas?

Red returned his Pokemon back to their respective pokeballs and followed the row of houses until he finally cane upon a house with Mr. Fuji waiting outside. The elderly man stood upon the porch of his house. Using the side fencing to help support his tired body, Mr. Fuji greeted the young trainer. His bald head shone brightly in the sun that was now high in the cloudless sky.

"I knew that you could do it boy," Mr. Fuji rejoiced. "I was getting a bit worry after you didn't show up a few hours after the fog lifted."

"Hehe sorry, but I was caught in a short sleep trance," Red sheepishly said.

"Oh well at least you weren't hurt in any other way," he said, taking a step back to get a full view of Red. "I am quite interested on knowing what was causing the fog that came from the Pokemon Tower."

Red decided to tell Mr. Fuji part of the truth. "Well, it was just a bunch of Ghastlys that emitted a strange gas that turned into fog and if a person happen to breathe in to much of the gas then they become mindless zombies," Red explained.

Mr. Fuji rubbed his balding head as he tried to decide on what he thought about this. "Well, Ghastlys do happen to emit many different ominous gas that can cause hallucinations if a person gets to close to them," the old man informed. "I hypothesis that these Ghastlys learned how to create this fog by mixing the right gases to affect certain parts of the human brain and give the person the mental state of a zombie if they were real."

Red was astounded by the man's theory. "And are Ghastlys able to control the bodies of dead pokemon?" Red asked curiously.

Mr. Fuji gave him a weird look but still gave him an answer. "Well, it hasn't been scientifically proven that a Ghastly can control dead bodies, but it is theorized that they can. A Ghastly is a Pokemon Spirit with no body and so, can probably take control of body that doesn't have a spirit."

"Ohh...wait! How do you know so much about Ghastlys?" Red questioned him since how could a simple old man like him know so much on one Pokemon.

"Urk! I...I saw this documentary on Ghastlys one time," Mr. Fuji awkwardly replied.

Red raised an eyebrow. He took the answer but wasn't totally convinced.

"Well, you are this town's hero for stopping those mischievous Ghost Pokemon," Mr. Fuji changed the subject. "It must have been a tricky fight since Ghost Pokemon are unpredictable."

"Yeah, my pokemon are pretty badly hurt," Red weakly said. He them remembered his badly poisoned Pikachu. "Oh Mr. Fuji, are there any Pokemon Centers in this town?"

The elderly man frowned. "I'm sorry but the nearest Pokemon Center is in Saffron City," he grimly replied.

Red nodded and immediately made the Pokemon Center his top priority. If Saffron is still off limits, then he will just have to take the underground tunnel to make his way to Celadon City.

"I see...well I need to get going to reach the Pokemon Center since I don't think the potions I have is enough to bring my team back to full health," Red said.

"I understand. The well being of your pokemon should always be the main concern of a Pokemon Trainer," Mr. Fuji stated. "Just follow this road and it will lead you to Route 7. That Route will lead you to Saffron City."

After that he thanked Red once more and went inside to escape the heat of the sun.

Red fixed his hat as the sun became harsher. He endured the heat as it was a short walk to Route 7 where more confused people stopped him to ask him what happen. He simply answered them with an "I don't know" and continued on.

So he refused every battle that people challenged into and all seem to understand on his current condition so they left him alone.

Red finally came upon the building that lead to the city. Red decided to try it again and see if it was open and also he wanted to get out of the heat for a bit. The young trainer stepped into the main part of the room and felt relief wash all over his body when the cool air touched his hot skin.

At the other side of the building was a large blue desk where a guard sat at. He was on a rolling chair with his feet prop up on the counter as he read today's newspaper.

Without looking up, the guard spoke. "Saffron is off limits so you can't enter," he sternly said. He expected the guy leave but he didn't hear the sound of the door opening and closing.

"I said-" the man looked from his reading and saw that no one was there.

"That's strange, I thought I heard someone enter," he muttered to himself.

Red left the building to go wandered into the forest. He didn't want to deal with the guard right now so he went back to his original plan which was to take the underground tunnel that went straight to the other side of Saffron.

He found the small shack that was also the entrance to the tunnel. It was in pretty good shape for a building that was located in the forest with little human contact.

Red entered the shack and found the room empty. It was a plain room with a single window allowing some light in. It also had a pair of stairs going down. No much to look at, Red continued down the stairs that led underground. Light bulbs were widely placed on the walls so it was quite dark and it unnerved Red. Once he made it to the last step, he knew it was just straight forward.

He didn't know how serious the poison would get if he waited much longer. With that in mind, Red decided to run the rest of the way.

He took in a deep breathe. "Aright here I go," Red remarked looking forward to the tunnel that lay in front of him.

* * *

Red was tired once he reached the end of the hallway. It was a long run that seem like it took him days to finish. His legs ache as he climbed the steps only to enter a room that was similar to the one he entered. He didn't waste to open the door to be greeted by bright light. He exited into another small forest but it was a less dense than the other forest. He trotted onto the dirt route that wasn't too far from him. He walked on the path, not really sure if it will lead him to Celadon City.

A city soon appeared in the distance and lifted Red's hopes. He went from a slow trot a slow jog. The large sign above the entrance to the city almost made him cry. "Welcome to Celadon City" were the words that filled him with joy. He straight away moved on to the next order of business.

The city buildings tower over him blocked the sun to his relief as he looked for the Pokemon Center. He ran around groups of people and also people on bikes which where many in this city.

Red ran even harder when time began to run out and he needed to find the building. His frantic search was successful as he finally found the important building that was a brighter color of orange than the regular Pokemon Center's. He ran into the building and sprinted to the front counter.

"Oh my clam down," the Nurse Joy at the desk said after seeing her patient's early entry.

"I'm in a hurry because my Pokemon are hurt but one of them has been poisoned," Red explained his actions.

The nurse scrunched up and took on a more serious look. "Well in that case, please give them to me sir and I'll do my best in any way to help." The Nurse took the Pokeballs and left to enter a door that lead to who knows where. Red just went to take a seat in the lobby. That's all that he could do at the moment. On the red leather couch, Red tried to comfortably sit but didn't succeed. He was accompanied by a few others trainers but didn't seem like they wanted to talk.

He picked up a magazine off the table next to him and scanned through it. The page that advertised the Indigo League caught his eye. Looking at the date, Red noticed he only had a few months to prepare. His stomach growling caught him of guard.

Red realized that he hadn't ate breakfast and it must have been sometime in the past afternoon. He couldn't ignore his stomach and thought it would be a good idea if he went to go get a bite at the food court which was free to Pokemon Trainers.

He decided it was better to go eat since it might take a while for him to get a response from Nurse Joy. He left the lobby to go find the food court. He quickly ate a hearty breakfast and returned back to the lobby. Red barely heard his name called when he walked into the room and quickly ran up tot he counter.

"Are they going to be okay, Nurse joy?" was the first thing he asked.

"Well, most of your pokemon were healthy and I fed them since they were very hungry. Your Pikachu, however, has been badly poison by what seems to be Golbat Poison. A powerful amount has been injected, an amount beyond the standards of the Pokemon League allows, and if this was done by a trainer you should tell me his name for he will face charges," Nurse Joy replied.

"It was a wild Golbat," Red lied. "But can he be helped?"

"Well, yes I do an antidote for but it would take a long tine for it to take affect," she answered, which made Red's heart drop. "So I set up an appointment with a specialist that will give you a cure that can work over night."

Red's hope went straight back but fell again when he thought of something. "Specialist? How much will that cost me...?"

Nurse Joy's face lit up she heard his question. "Oh don't worry about that. When I phoned her and told her of the critical situation, she quickly replied that she'll help free if charge. An antidote for your Pikachu would normally cost thousands of dollars for its complex nature, but she wanted to do it free."

Red's mouth dropped when he heard how much he saved by having this person give him the antidote free if charge. He had no words except "thank you."

"Oh don't thank me," she giggled. "Well, hurry up and go. Her building is close by here. Go outside and take a right. Go straight until you come upon a large dome like building with part of its ceiling made of glass."

Red nodded and thanked her again before leaving. He exited into the bustling city and followed Nurse Joy's simple directions. He ran on the sidewalk looking out for the building that the nurse described.

He soon found it. It was quite hard to miss for it was large building to miss. Large concrete building with a large dome ceiling and part of it was made if clear glass. He couldn't help but noticed there were a few trees in the glass.

_Maybe she grows her medicine in that forest,_ Red theorized. He walked upon the concrete path until he got to the glass sliding doors. He entered the lobby of the building which was just a single room with a white tiled floor and a large desk attached to the floor on the other side of the room.

The hairs on his arms stood up as he felt the cold air hit his skin. He shivered a bit as he arrived at the desk.

A dark blue haired woman stood at desk typing the computer she had set up here. She fixed the glasses in her nose with a single push of her hand.

"How can I help you, sir?" she sweetly asked turning her head towards the young trainer.

It took a moment for Red to remember why he was here for. "Oh-uh...I'm here for an appointment with the specialist here because my Pikachu was badly poisoned," Red spluttered.

The worker nodded realizing who it was. "Oh yes the kid with the terribly poisoned Pikachu," she muttered to herself. She grabbed phone but was stopped but a voice.

"No need to call. I'm already here," called out a feminine voice.

Both Red and the girl turned towards there right and saw woman enter the room through a door that Red didn't notice before. She had black, sleek hair that reached to her shoulders with a red hair band in it. She wore a long, yellow dress similar to the ones that traditional Japanese women wore. It reached to her feet where it was decorate with red floral designs. She walked with such grace, perfect posture, head straight, slow steps. She was definitely the signature beauty of Japan.

"I'm Erika, the person in charge of this place," she declared to Red. "Please, follow me." she turned back without a word and went through the door she just came from. Red followed her into a series of halls. White tiled floor illuminated with ceiling lights. Plain blue walls covered Red on both sides. He saw Erika head towards a door at the end of the hallway; she stopped and slightly turned back to see if Red was behind her. Red quickly caught to the mistress. She grabbed the door handle in front of her and slowly pulled it down to give her access to the room. Red was stunned by what he saw.

In the room was a incredible forest that seem exotic. A grassy floor littered by tens of beautiful flowers, each a different color. Trees that reached towards the ceiling which was made of glass. The same glass ceiling that he saw outside. Vines clung onto the tress, holding on as if there life depending on it and the hallway was cold but in her it was quite warm. Maybe trying to replicate the temperature of a tropical forest.

"Are you okay there," Erika interrupted Red's gazing.

He had his jaw wide open in shock and a dumbfounded look on his face. Red quickly snapped is mouth shut and removed any saliva that escaped on the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm sorry ma'am. I was just admiring your forest."

Erika giggled. "Don't be. Every person's first time in this room all had the same expression as you." She walked towards the giant forest, the sun hitting her so her pale skin glowed more.

"But why do you have a forest in this building?" Red asked catching up to her, following her as she made her way through the greenery.

"Well, I specialized in making medicine which requires many types of herbs. So I have created an environment that allowed me to grow many rare and exotic plants that can be turned into useful medicine for Pokemon and people," Erika explained. "I'm also am breeding Pokemon that can release spores useful for making medical drugs as well and these Pokemon usually live in a tropical, humid environment."

Red was in awe. He never thought of growing plants in a building instead of having them imported from a different region.

"And also, I'm the Grass Gym Leader," she quickly added.

"Wait what!?" Red barked. "You're the Gym Leader of Celadon City?"

"Yes I am," she answered not discouraged by Red's sudden outburst. "May I please have your poisoned Pikachu?"

Red without a second thought took out his Pikachu's pokeball and handed to the Gym Leader who accepted it in her outstretched hand. With Pokeball in her hand, Erika continued onwards until she reached the end of the forest, to Red's dismay. The door read, patient's hallway.

"Hey, why have your rooms for patients across from the forest instead of having the hallways connect the other halls?" Red asked.

"I find it to be more calming for the person to walk through a beautiful forest than a boring, cold hallway towards the patient room," she simply replied. She led Red into another set of dull halls. She took him into the room that was for the patient. It looked quite similar to the one that a regular doctor's room would look like. A single plain color for the wall filled with two small chairs and a rolling chair. In the middle of the room was however a metal plated table that went up to Red's waist.

On that table was where Erika released Red's Pikachu. The rodent materialized on the cold metal. He lay on the table with his eyes closed, oblivious to the world around him. It seemed as if he was in a great deal of pain for the way he moved around. His cheeks glowed red signifying he was sick.

"Your Pikachu is suffering from a fever," Erika said, placing a hand on the Pikachu's cheeks. A few sparks flew from his cherry cheeks. "Are you certain it was a Golbat that bit your Pikachu?"

"Yes, I'm certain," Red confidently replied.

Erika nodded. A knock from the door interrupted the analysis. Erika went to the door and opened up to find a woman carrying a tray that had two glass bottles with caps on them.

"Your antidote is finally ready," Erika's assistant rejoiced.

Erika accepted the tray. "Thank you," she nicely responded. The lady bowed before she left to return to her other duties. The graceful lady closed the door and placed the tray next to Pikachu. The metal tray started Pikachu when it clattered on the table.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered in a soothing voice that calmed the electric Pokemon down.

"This is the antidote that I conjured up which should be able to eradicate the poison in less than a day," Erika explained, taking the cap off the bottle. The top resembled to those that a perfume bottle will have. The bottle filled with a red-orange liquid, was lifted towards Pikachu. With a few quick pushes of the cap down, the glass container sprayed the liquid into the air. The contents landed on Pikachu's fur to be absorbed by his skin and enter his body.

Pikachu stirred as he felt the liquid land on him. Erika sprayed more over his body to the point that Red could actually smell the antidote. It was a sweet smell that somehow made him think of roses. Roses of different colors was what the smell told which was silly since it was after all just a fragrance. Perhaps he haled too much antidote and it was affecting his brain. Regardless of that, Erika stopped spraying after she thought that it was enough.

"That should be enough for your Pikachu. Having a small body, he needs less than antidote than a bigger Pokemon," the specialist told the young trainer. She picked up the next bottle which was smaller in size and hand more of a red hue to it. She handed it to Red who hesitated a bit to take it.

"Use this if your Pikachu still feels terrible in twenty-four hours," she informed him. "And it can also be used as a quick antidote for if your pokemon gets bitten again by any pokemon of the Golbat family.," she further added. Red took the remedy and decided to pick it in his backpack.

Erika ran a soft hand through Pikachu's fur, rubbing his back, to which Pikachu found pleasurable. She smiled and returned him back into his pokeball to allow him to rest.

"I don't know how I can thank you for your generosity," Red told Erika.

"It's fine," she replied. "I just love to help Pokemon in need. I don't do it for the money. I do it to relieve Pokemon of their suffering."

"But still, can there be a way to repay you?" Red asked, looking up to the Gym Leader.

"Well, you're a Pokemon Trainer…how bout if you challenge me to a Gym Battle," Erika offered.

Red looked at her with a confused face. She helps him and in exchange she wants a battle.

Erika noticed Red's face. "I haven't had a good match in weeks and I hope that you're a trainer that can rise up to my level and at least give me a good match," she explained.

_Well, I guess it is the only way I can repay her for her kindness, _Red thought.

"Well, I accept your offer and I'll promise your that I'll give you the best battle in a long time," Red accepted.

"Good, we'll have the battle in my forest which is also my Gym battle field," she said. "Right now if your Pokemon are up for it."

Red smirked and nodded. He killed two birds with one stone by coming here. He got his Pikachu cured and is going to get his fourth badge.

* * *

Red and Erika stood at opposite ends of a clearing she led him into. Only a few trees where in the way but the white lines signify it was her official battlefield. The glass ceiling was covered by a white ceiling that went over it at a push of a button. She did it because she didn't want to give herself an unfair advantage, whatever that meant.

No one moved for a while so Red decided to release his first pokemon.

"Alright, Eevee time for your first Gym Battle," Red announced. He chucked a pokeball at the battlefield. His normal-type pokemon materialized on the battlefield. She had a confident smile and raw determination in her eyes.

Erika observed Eevee for awhile before producing a pokeball and throwing it at the field. Her first pokemon was nothing that Red expected.

A small, round creature completely covered in bluish-greenish vines stood on two feet that looked like as if he was wearing red shoes. Only his two eyes were the visible part of his face, as he hopped around, his vines shaking as he moved.

-"Battle! Battle! Battle!"- gleefully shouted the strange pokemon in a very childish voice. Eevee found him quite strange and a little frightening but she wasn't going to back down now.

Red took out his handy Pokedex from his pocket and carefully aimed the camera at the strange pokemon that unnerved him a bit.

"Tangela: the Vine Pokemon. Its vines easily and harmlessly break off when someone grabs them. It makes escaping easier and the vines grow back on the next day."

"Let's begin," Erika began. "Tangela lets start with a Leech Seed attack."

"Eevee, be ready to evade the attack," Red ordered, not sure what to expect next.

Tangela vigorously shook his body. From the depths of his blue vines, five small, green seeds were fired. Eevee hopped to the side and avoided the seeds that harmlessly landed on the ground.

"Eevee, retaliate now with Tackle," Red called out.

The Evolution Pokemon charged at Tangela then tackled him full forced. The blow sent the small grass-type flying and land into a nearby lush bush.

"This is too easy," Red smirked seeing that Eevee's attack was quite powerful against his opponent's pokemon.

"Don't think that it will be that easy to defeat my Tangela," the gym leader retorted, though not a bit offended by Red's earlier remark. "I'll show how I managed to become the Gym Leader of Celadon city. Tangela, get out of there and use Stun Spore."

Tangela reappeared, jumping straight out of the bush. He jumped high for a guy of his height and spun around. After a twirl, yellow spores were released from his body. The spores scattered as they began to float down to earth. The wide range of the spores didn't give Eevee a chance to dodge.

The Stun Spore fell onto her fur but some bypassed the hair and landed onto her skin. The foreign substance was then absorbed by the normal-type's skin. With the Stun Spore now in her system, Eevee felt her body locked up as the Stun Spore reached her muscles.

"Tangela, now take advantage of her paralysis and attack with Mega Drain," Erika commanded.

-"Okay! Tickle time!"- Tangela rejoiced and hopped towards the immobile Eevee. He extended a few vines as if they were tentacles. The vines emitted a green glow that shot towards Eevee and engulfed her in the green light.

Eevee's knees buckled as she felt some of her energy drained away by the strange Vine Pokemon. She gritted her teeth as she tried to overcome the paralysis but to no avail.

"Eevee, you got to get up and fight back," Red shouted. "You can do it! I know you can. Just a Quick Attack will do!"

-"Red,"- Eevee weakly muttered. -"I won't fail you."- She struggled to get back onto her and after a hard fight; she managed to stand up straight to Erika's surprise.

Eevee trembled after losing some of her energy and a bit to help her get up. She stopped quivering when she felt finally regained control of her body.

-_The Stun Spore must have wear off. -_ Eevee thought. She became a brown blur as she took off at an incredible speed. Her speed stunned Tangela who didn't see the blow that launched him into a nearby tree.

Tangela roughly fell onto the battlefield floor after the strong blow. For moment it looked like he was out for the count, but the ball of vines rolled back onto his feet. His shoes still shined brightly under gym lights as he hopped towards with its goofy eyes staring down Eevee.

"Your Eevee is quite something since she managed to resist the paralysis but I don't think she has enough energy left to lay a powerful blow on my Tangela," Erika observed. "Tangela, finish her with Power Whip."

"Eevee dodge it and give it your best Shadow Ball," Red ordered. "Show her that you are not one to be underestimated."

_-Red...I'll do it,-_ Eevee determinedly thought. She was feeling quite hopeless about this match but sensing how much faith Red had in her, she knew that she had to win this for Red and for herself as well.

-"Take this,"- Tangela cried out as sprinted towards Eevee as fast as his small feet could take him. A single vine extended from the rest and rapidly tripled in size. A bright, green glow cloaked the large vine as Tangela brought back to be ready to strike his foe.

Eevee quickly reacted to the threat by flexing her legs to be ready to dodge it at the last moment. To her dismay, the Stun Spore kicked in again and caused all of her muscles to lock up again.

-"Urrgh,"- Eevee muttered as she felt her legs stiffen, giving her a very uncomfortable feeling.

-"Here I go,"- Tangela chirped as he finally got in range for his attack. He swung his body to launch his glowing vine.

Eevee felt her heart sink as she saw the incoming vine and tightly clenched her eyes to prepare herself for the blow.

Tangela's vine was inches away form Eevee's face before it lost its green glow and shrunk back to its thin stature. The blue vine smacked Eevee across the face with enough force to simply slap her head to the side.

An awkward silence was bestowed upon the gym as Tangela simply stood there shocked while his furry foe still had her head tilted to the side.

Red turned to Erika as for an explanation. "Uhh...well...you see...we haven't mastered that technique yet, hehe," Erika sheepishly explained, clearly embarrassed by her pokemon's failure.

"Well, that's nice to know," Red awkwardly responded, but then he noticed something crucial. "Eevee, quick launch a Shadow Ball when he still right in your face!"

"Tangela!" Erika cries out in distress.

Eevee was far ahead of Red since she was already collecting energy for the move.

"Ahh," Tangela cried as he saw the Shadow Ball forming on his opponent's nose. He quickly turned around to escape it but wasn't fast enough.

"Take this you stupid plant!" Eevee yelled as she snapped her head back forward and launched her attack that contained shadow matter and a bit of her anger. The Shadow Ball struck Tangela's back and exploded on contact. Tangela was sent flying once more and landed in front of the gym leader with a daze look.

"Well, I guess I lost this round," Erika sighed, feeling quite rotten since her last move made her look like a total joke. "Well, my next pokemon will trickier to deal, though."

Erika pulled out another pokeball from her kimono and threw it to release Red's next opponent.

Another plant-like pokemon took the floor, only this one literally looked like a plant. It was a large, yellow pitcher plant with two healthy leaves on its side. It gave Red a gleeful look as it jumped from side to side.

"What about this one?" Red said taking out his Pokedex.

"Weepinbell: the Flycatcher Pokemon. Armed with razor sharp leaves, it douses unaware prey by dousing them in a toxic pollen that immobilizes it."

"This is one is going to be harder to deal with," Red remarked, pocketing his Pokedex. He looked at Eevee to check on her condition.

Eevee was panting very heavily. Every gulp of air was difficult to grasp and she trembled as she tried to keep her body up. Her silky fur was messed up in some places but not too badly ruined.

Red knew what he had to do. "Eevee, that's enough for now," Red said in a tone that sounded somewhat relieved.

-"What!? Why!?"- Eevee turned back to get an explanation. She gave him a determined face to show that she could handle more.

Red smiled at his pokemon. "I know you want to battle more but you shouldn't push yourself to hard. You manage to defeat a Gym Leader's Pokemon which us great feat for any pokemon."

Eevee was going to talk back but fatigue set in and she nearly collapse. She managed to catch herself before she did so and realized she lost more energy than she knew.

Winning the argument, Red recalled back into her pokeball and swiftly took out his next pokemon. He released his Charmeleon who smugly smiled at his opponent ready to wreak havoc.

"My Fire-type is going to seriously wreak holes in your team," Red pointed out the Gym Leader's weakness.

Erika didn't seem a bit deterred by the threat. "I can deal with fire pokemon if I play my cards correctly," Erika simply answered.

"How so?" Red asked.

"Like this! Weepinbell, set up the weather with Sunny Day," Erika smoothly ordered.

Weepinbell brought its large leaves together and formed a bright, white sphere between them. The Flycatcher pokemon threw the ball high into the air. The glowing orb abruptly stopped high in the air, suspended by a mysterious force. The sphere suddenly came to life as it grew in size and a red-orange hue took over it. A strong fire engulfed the sphere that released extreme heat.

After the transformation was done, a ball of burning fire the size of an Electrode floated above the battlefield. The miniature sun did a great job of heating up the room to the point that Red felt sweat form on his forehead.

Red was awe by the move but couldn't figure out why Erika would want to heat the room. "Why would you recreate a sun inside of your gym?"

Erika innocently giggled. "By Weepinbell create a fake sun, his Chlorophyll ability would be activated," she explained. "Chlorophyll doubles the speed of a pokemon while in the presence of extreme sunlight," she further explained.

Red finally understood. "I see, you plan to dodge my Charmeleon's fire moves with your now speedy pokemon," Red realized, but still didn't think was still a solid method to counter Fire-types.

"Let's see how that technique will fair against my Charmeleon. Charmeleon, Flamethrower away and don't let that Weepinbell out of your sight for one moment."

-"Got it,"- Charmeleon confirmed his command.

"Weepinbell, dodge the incoming fire attacks and fight back with Razor Leaf," Erika ordered.

-"Here comes the sun,"- the jolly Weepinbell sang as he felt his cells react to the excess sunlight in the room. He hopped up and down as he waited for Charmeleon to attack first.

Charmeleon eyed the merry Flycatcher before he fired a large stream of fire. Weepinbell swiftly dodged the Flamethrower by jumping to the side at an incredible speed. He spun around and fired several leaves at Charmeleon.

The fire lizard nimbly jumped out of the way of the sharp leaves. He was about to fire another Flamethrower but felt something wrapped around his foot which stopped him from continuing. He looked down at his foot and noticed three thin plant vines were tightly wrapped around his right foot and extended to part of his ankle.

-"What is this?"- Charmeleon asked out loud. Before he could figure it, the three vines suddenly turned into a dozen more and instantly grew up to his neck. The plant vines wrapped themselves around his arms, legs, and abdomen while keeping a tight hold.

The fire-type grunted as he tried to walk away from the strange plant. It looked like he wasn't going to able to break free from the vines but with one last mighty pull he freed himself, sort of. He pulled out a seed from the ground that reeled in close to his body.

Red's eyes grew when he saw the seedling_. The Leech Seed!_ Red thought alarmed. The seedling has now sprouted roots that ensnarled Charmeleon's arms and legs, limiting his movement.

-"What is this?"- Charmeleon grunted. He felt a jolt go throughout his body and also felt some of his energy leave him.

Erika smirked as she saw Charmeleon succumb to the Leech Seed. "Now, with the Leech Seed on Charmeleon, my Weepinbell will occasionally be gaining health from your pokemon," Erika explained the move. "But the main reason I use Leech Seed is to limit the movements of my opponent's pokemon. I think you can figure out the rest." She mischievously giggled, seeing that things were now in her favor despite the type advantage.

_I see…_Red finally realized the true intentions of Erika's little seedlings. It will harder to lay an attack on her Weepinbell due to Charmeleon's restrictions and with the Sunny Day active, her pokemon becomes very fast. In other words, landing a super effective fire move on Weepinbell sounds like a near impossible task!

Red gritted his teeth at his ignorance. He should have been more cautious around this gym leader.

"Weepinbell, lets slow them down even more with Stun Spore," Erika ordered.

Weepinbell quickly jumped to action. He quickly bounced his way towards Charmeleon while he sang a merry tune to himself.

-"Such a lovely place, Such a lovely face,"- He sang as he hopped. With one final jump, he launched himself at his defenseless foe. He quickly coughed out a cloud of yellow dust from his wide mouth.

Red watched in fear as he saw the powder escape Weepinbell's mouth but then realized Charmeleon's mouth wasn't being restrained.

"Charmeleon, quick incinerate the powder with Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon didn't think twice before firing his attack. The fire burnt the Stun Spore, making it harmless as the remains fell to the ground. He snapped his head back and fired another one at Weepinbell who landed right behind him and was currently looking away.

"Weepinbell, watch out behind you!" Erika warned.

The jolly plant turned around just in time to see the incoming fire move. He smoothly spun to escape the reach of the flames but the tips oh his leaves were still burnt by the raging fire.

Weepinbell cringed and weakly tried to put it out by slapping his on burning leaves onto the ground. He proved successful but was left with nasty burns. The heat of sun wasn't making things any better as they intensified the pain of the burns.

"Charmeleon, rip out of Leech Seed with your claws!"

Charmeleon nodded and lashed at the strangling vines. He had some difficulty due to the same vines restricting his arms reach. Nevertheless, he slashed a few thin vines and easily cut them as if they were made of paper.

"Weepinbell, stop him by using Vine Whip to restrain his arms," Erika urgently ordered.

The Flycatcher Pokemon lashed out his two green vines that were much thicker than the ones Charmeleon was caught in. He wrapped both of his vines around Charmeleon's wrist before covering his claws with his vines to prevent him from using them.

Charmeleon growled but then suddenly let out a loud shriek. He fell to his knees as some of his energy left his body.

Despite Charmeleon getting weaker to the Leech Seed, Red thought that this was their chance. "Charmeleon grab on tight to his vines while you can!"

The fire lizard tighten his claws while they were in the bundle of vines and grabbed a hold of a few vines as tightly as he could.

Erika finally realized what her challenger was up to and she needed to act fast. "Weepinbell! Try to lift up Charmeleon and slam him to the ground with all your might!"

"Not going to let that happen," Red proclaimed. "Charmeleon, now pull Weepinbell's vines towards you and give him a taste of your Flamethrower!"

Having heard his orders, Charmeleon clenched the vines and with all his strength pulled them. Weepinbell didn't weigh much so he easily pulled the Grass-type towards his way.

-"Ahhh!"- Weepinbell cries as he was pulled towards his foe. He panicked which led him to not being able to think clearly as to come up a counter strategy.

He fell silent as a large stream of fire engulfed him. He wasn't visible again until after Charmeleon seized his assault. He lay on the ground covered in nasty burns.

Erika sighed while she returned her pokemon. As she brought out her next pokemon, Charmeleon quickly savaged the vines that covered his body. Having rid his body of the troublesome vines, Charmeleon looked up to face his next opponent.  
A large, orange crab-like pokemon faced at his fiery for with its blank white eyeballs. Its red-orange shell covered its whole back and was covered in dull yellow dots.  
"Parasect: the Mushroom Pokemon. It usually lives in dark, damp places not because it's the preference of the bug, but of the big mushroom on its back. The mushroom controlling the bug is able to release poisonous spores."  
What the hell?! Red thought shocked. That's a mushroom on its back and it controls the pokemon!  
"My Parasect has helped me make many kinds of medicine from her spores. In fact, the antidote for your Pikachu has a few spores from my pokemon," Erika informed Red.  
Red dumbly nodded as he stares at the strange specimen who just gave him a blank stare or at Charmeleon? Having no visible pupils did send chills down his spine but he kept his calm composure.  
"This is where your crusade ends, Red," Erika remarked confidently. "Parasect can also use her mushroom not only for medicine but also can create poisonous spores. Parasect release you Poison Powder!"

The Mushroom Pokemon hissed in response sending shivers down Red's back. The giant fungi on the strange pokemon's back swayed back and forth. Purple dust was soon being produced and formed a toxic cloud as it floated towards to Charmeleon.

Think fast, Red thought of a counter strategy that might possibly work. "Charmeleon, incinerate the Poison Powder with your Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon reared his head back as he saw the purple cloud get closer. He unleashed his most powerful attack that incinerated the poisonous dust. He swung his head from side to side to take care the rest of the powder. When he thought that he took care of most of the spore, Charmeleon seized his flames. He surveyed his work which was burnt grass covered in blacked specks of dust.

"I see. So, I guess I have to switch my strategy from using spores to a more offensive," Erika remarked, shuffling around in her kimono and adopted a different position. "Parasect confuse our foe with your Double Team."

Parasect got to work by creating many mirage copies of himself. The clones circled around Charmeleon, enclosing him and blankly stared at him as they waited for his next order.

"Its fine Charmeleon, we just have to wait for them to make their attack and from that we can deduct who is the real Parasect," Red assured his pokemon to keep him from panicking.

-"Right!"- Charmeleon grunted in agreement and felt more relaxed when he heard the calmness in his trainer's tone.

Erika smirked. "Good, just stay there as we continue with our plan," Erika remarked. "Parasect set up with Swords Dance!"

Red's eyes glanced at each of the Parasect clones, keeping a close to eye to know which one is the real foe. Through Red's eyes, all he saw was that all the Parasect's front, large claws glowed purple and then they twirled in their place. Other then that, nothing else happened.

Red and his trusty Pokemon waited but were pretty sure that was to it. "Umm what was that suppose to do?" Red asked, very confused on what he just witnessed.

The Grass Gym Leader shifted around once again before answering. "Well, I see you don't know what Swords Dance is," Erika stated the obvious. "Swords Dance is a move that doubles the user's Attack. So my Parasect's physical attacks will be doing double damage but I can keep setting up until I get six times Parasect's attack stat, because six is as far a Pokemon can go," Erika explained in a calm manner.

Red felt his stomach drop when he found out that his opponent will be doing double more damage. _Got to hand it down to these Gym Leaders who always have these tricks up their sleeves…and she has large sleeves. _Red eyed Erika's large traditional dress that seem a bit to large for her.

Erika gave Red a weird look when she noticed his staring. Red snapped out of it and returned his attention to the Gym Battle.

"Charmeleon, this is getting serious so we have to take drastic measures," Red loudly declared. "Burn all the clones to the ground with your Flamethrower!"

-"Burning things is my specialty,"- Charmeleon grinned summoning up the fire from within him. He snap his jaw open and unleashed his fire on the Parasect behind him. The stream of fire went through the fake and caused it to disappeared. He expected that to be a fake but he was still a bit annoyed that it wasn't the real Parasect. So he twisted his head and went onto the next one who also turned out to be a copy.

Erika needed to act fast before her opponent figure out which one was the genuine one. "Parasect, quick attack with X-Scissor!"

The remaining Mushroom Pokemon all raised their largest claws. A bright white light engulfed their sharp sickles. Simultaneously all the Parasect dashed towards the fire type in the middle of their circle.

Charmeleon desperately tried to take them all out. He turned his from side to side hoping that he might get the real one. His frenzy firing did manage to his a few clones but he also left his back wide open for attack. He realized that too late when he felt a pair of razor sharp claws slashed into his back.

Even though he resisted the bug-type move, the Swords Dance canceled it out and Charmeleon roared in agony. He felt to his knees and kept his face from hitting the ground with the help of his laws on th ground that was now supported his weight. His face was twisted as he felt pain surge throughout his back.

"Finish him now with Cross Poison," the Gym Leader ordered.

"Charmeleon, you got to get up and fight back with you fire moves," Red yelled out.

The Mushroom Pokemon brought it purple glowing claws up to prepare itself to strike down Charmeleon again. The Flame Pokemon clenched his sharp teeth as he felt his pain replaced itself with adrenaline. He unexpectedly turned back and raised his claws covered in a metallic sheen to interlock themselves with his foe's own set of claws.

"Let's see how you can you handle the heat," Charmeleon snarled. He let loose a powerful stream of fire at pointblank range. Parasect immediately jumped back and placed its claws in front to block the flames. The scaly insect claws were tough enough to take the heat and made Charmeleon stop since he wasn't going to make any progress.

Parasect was left with nasty burns on his mushroom and he also had some burns on his claws which would be a huge problem since he wouldn't be hitting as hard with his claw. He let out a low hiss at his opponent as a sign that he didn't appreciate the fire attack.

Erika saw the burns on her pokemon and figure that she have to take out Charmeleon as fast she can or her partner will succumb to the burns and faint. "Parasect, Cross Poison again!"

"Charmeleon, we are almost done just Flamethrower again!" Red ordered, feeling this round coming to a close soon.

A red glow surrounded Charmeleon which meant his ability has awoken and gave Red a sense that he might win this. He took a deep breathe in before firing another stream of flames but these flames were short lived than the ones before. Parasect got a taste of fire again but his soon foe ran out of fire.

-"I think I used up all of my fire,"- Charmeleon coughed, having no more flames in him. Parasect quickly took advantage of this situation and dashed towards Charmeleon with glowing poison claws. Charmeleon lashed out his Metal Claws that his Bug opponent blocked with his own claws.

-"I may be out of fuel but I'm still able to fight,"- he snarled as he slashed again, and he managed to get the mushroom this time. He also was slashed across his belly by his foe's sharp claws.

-"Urgh! I'm out,"- the fire lizard muttered taking his last breathe before falling on the floor unconscious. He was alone for long as Parasect also fainted right next to him for a double k.o.

Red was surprised by the sudden turn of events. He was sure he was going to win that round but he guessed that Charmeleon ran out of fire to continue. He sighed and recalled his pokemon.

"This is really getting exciting," Erika remarked even though she was down to his last pokemon.

Red nodded in agreement. Red considered his next pokemon and figured out who was right for the job. Pidgeotto resisted grass-type moves and could fly to stay out of reach of the Leech seed that littered the ground below. Red reached for his pokemon's ball and chucked it at the battle field.

Pidgeotto appeared with its wings spread out, taking flight as soon as he materialized. "Pidgeotto don't land on this side of the field because there are these seeds that if you land on them will grow vines and trap you," Red warned.

-"Great I just arrived to fight and I already have to worry about hazards on the ground."- Pidgeotto murmured but didn't complain any further.

Erika released her next pokemon. It was another plant Pokemon that had a huge, red flower on its head and a small, purple body.

"Vileplume: The Flower Pokemon. The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. With every step, the petals shake out heavy clouds of toxic pollen." The Pokedex informed.

"You're my last Pokemon, Vileplume so give it your best shot!" Erika ordered.

-"Right its time to bring the pain,"- Vileplume tried to say it in a tough but his high pitches voice failed him. He lifted up his head up to glare at his foe.

"Pidgeotto start with an Aerial Ace attack."

"Vileplume use Sunny Day and escape the attack."

Vileplume lower his head down and fired a glowing red orb from the center of his flower as Pidgeotto looped in the air preparing to dive. The avian dodged the large fiery sphere and dived down towards the Flower Pokemon.

The orb reached its rightful place and expanded to become an artificial sun.

-Grr... It's getting hot in here,"- Pidgeotto thought after he felt a heat wave struck the whole room. White streams spiraled around his body as he began to mark his foe for a non-miss super effective tackle. In the blink of an eye he disappeared.

Vileplume wasn't deterred by his opponent's disappearance and confidently looked forward. Just as Pidgeotto reappeared behind him, Vileplume sprinted to the side completely dodging the Aerial Ace.

The Bird Pokemon was shocked by his foe's quickness, so shock that he didn't stop himself from crashing into the ground. He quickly regained his footing and faced his opponent who was grinning right back at him.

-"Bleh- how could avoid my attack. It's suppose to be impossible to dodge?"- Pidgeotto spat, ruffling his feathers to get rid it of dirt.

-"It's just that I'm faster than you,"- he smugly smiled.

_So her Pokemon must also have the Chlorophyll ability as well,_ Red concluded. _Pidgeotto is not going to able to hit him and I can't think of a way to maybe slow him. How can Pidgeotto match that kind if speed...!_

"Pidgeotto, listen carefully! I got an idea that might let you match your speed with Vileplume's," Red said getting his Pokemon's attention.

-"Humph there us no way you cam match my speed,"- Vileplume sneered.

"Okay first, you got to start with a Quick Attack," Red began. "And then at the last moment use Aerial Ace to hit it with super-effective damage."

Erika thought about Red's idea. "Are you sure your little combo will work?" Erika questioned him.

"Yes, it will because I trust that Pidgeotto will get it right," Red confidently replied. "Let's go Pidgeotto!"

-"Right!"- Pidgeotto shouted and crouched to take off.

"Vileplume, dodge the incoming blow," Erika simply ordered.

-"Try to hit me,"- Vileplume mocked.

Pidgeotto clenched his beak and took off at an incredible speed with only a white light trailing behind him to mark his whereabouts. He suddenly disappeared at the time Vileplume began to move but he was too slow. Pidgoetto had timed his Aerial Ace perfectly and was able to catch his speedy foe. Covered in white stripes, Pidgoetto tackled his grass foe for a critical hit.

-"Oof!"- Vileplume didn't know what hit him. He fell to the incredible pain on his side and saw a dash of feathers go right past him.

Pidgeotto reappeared above, high in the sky accepting the bright light that the Sunny Day had to offer.

Red saw him and quickly gave him an order. "Great job Pidgetto, go for it again!" Red shouted.

Erika wasn't going to let that happen again. "Vileplume quickly release your Stun Spore," Erika ordered.

Vileplume sucked up the pain and brought his heavy head up high to release small, yellow spores.

"Wait, don't go Pidgeotto!" Red cried urgently.

Pidgeotto looked at his trainer. -"Yeah you don't need to tell me twice. I'm not going to fly into a cloud that the plant just made,"- Pidgeotto muttered under his breathe.

"Now yours chance, Vileplume," Erika said. "Regain your health with Synthesis."

The Flower Pokemon weakly smiled as he looked up towards the artificial sun he made and began to absorb the light rays. The process was going to leave him vulnerable but he had his spores to keep his foe at bay.

Red saw that Erika wanted to take advantage of this but he can also make use of this. "Pidgeotto, attack Vileplume with your Air Cutter attack."

Red's only flying Pokemon flew closer to get a better aim. Bringing his wings together, Pidgeotto fired his attack when he unfurled his wings with one swift motion. The blades of air went through the Stun Spore and slashed across Vileplume's body. The attack accomplished to do reasonable damage as well as blowing the paralyzing powder away.

Erika changed her tactics to be more offensive. "Vileplume, fire your Solar Beam!" she commanded, as she raised her arm towards the airborne foe.

-"Fine then, let's see how you can take this!"- Vileplume shouted, bringing his head forward. The middle of his red flower formed a bright, green orb that absorbed the fake sun's rays and converted into useable energy. Vileplume than used the collected energy to fire a green beam towards Pidgeotto.

-"Heh you talk to much but you nothing to back up your words,"- Pidgeotto mocked as he gracefully dodged the SolarBeam.

Erika saw that this wasn't going to end well if she didn't change the battle into her favor. She sighed as issued her next order," Vileplume, I'm sorry but you're going to have to use Sweet Scent to lure him in."

Vileplume face turn into a disgust one when he heard his order.

"I know that you don't like it because the smell doesn't live up to your tough demeanor but just do it this time. Do it for me," Erika sweetly begged. Her pokemon turned around and thought for a moment and then gave her a look that showed he was determined to do it. Erika smiled back.

Vileplume twirled back and lowered his head, his giant flower hiding him from view. From the flower, Vileplume released a powerful smell that drifted throughout the room and the smell was noticeable due to the pink particles that emitted the aroma.

"Pidgeotto, don't go into the pink dust," Red ordered to which Pidgeotto rolled his eyes.

-"Geez it's a good thing you warned me before I-that does smell nice," Pidgeotto's voice drifted slowly when a very sweet smell entered his nostrils. He was far from the pink spores but the scent was strong enough to be sniffed from afar and that scent has already infiltrated Pidgeotto's beak.

Pidgeotto fell to the aroma. An aroma that was the similar to those of exotic flowers and it was irresistible to get any closer for a better sniff. Disregarding his trainer's earlier warnings, Pidgeotto drifted towards the source of the smell.

"Pidgeotto, I said don't go! Can't you hear me?!" Red shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's useless," Erika interrupted Red's futile yelling. "He has caught scent of Vileplume's Sweet Scent which is an overwhelming smell that a Pokemon has to get nearer to the source."

Red gritted his teeth as he heard this piece of information. He had to do something to help his Pokemon escape.

"Pidgeotto, snap out of it and use Whirlwind to blow away the Sweet Scent!" Red yelled to which made Erika rolled her eyes to.

"Vileplume, Sludge Bomb while he is in range!"

Red's shouts fell onto deaf ears as his pokemon kept flying to his very opponent wide open for attack. Vileplume smirked at his careless foe and took careful aim with his flower. He fired a large glop of sludge at Pidgeotto. The blob hit right smack on Pidgeotto's face and exploded on contact.

Brought back to reality by the sudden pain to his face followed by a nasty smell, Pidgeotto went to panic and lost his balance. He felt towards the ground and landed with a hard thud. The avian quickly got back into his feet and began to shake his head crazy, the disgusting smell from the recent attack has clogged up his nostrils.

-"What is this horrible stench?"- he cried to no one in particular.

Seeing Pidgeot snap out of his trance, Red decided to give him a order. "Pidgeotto, blow the spores away with your Gust!"

Pidgeotto did manage to hear his order but wasn't sure if he wanted to blow away the sweet smelling particles and keep the smell in his nose that stunk worse than a Gloom on a hot day. Ultimately he did as he trainer ordered. Flapping his wings at a rapid rate, Pidgeotto created a gust of wind that easily blew away the particles and also made it hard for his flower foe to stand his ground.

"Quick Vileplume, SolarBeam!" Erika ordered.

Vileplume struggled to keep his eyes open so he could see the location of Pidgeotto. Having located him, Vileplume lowered his head, felt a stronger push against him now that he has more body mass for wind to push against. He might blown away he didn't try hard to push against the vicious wind. Just as he began to charge, the sun dwindled away lifting up the heat wave.

"Pidgeotto, now go in for Aerial Ace attack followed by a series of Wing Attacks," Red ordered.

Erika heart sunk when she saw the battle was quickly turning into the favor of her opponent. Before she could give her Pokemon an ordered, Pidgeotto immediately dashed towards Vileplume for a powerful Aerial Ace.

Vileplume lost concentration of his attack and fell backwards after the blow. He ignored the pain and hopped back onto his feet only to be slapped across the face by a powerful wing.

-"This is for the bad smell you gave me with your attack after humiliating me!"- Pidgeotto cried as he gave Vileplume one final slap that sent back onto the green carpet.

Vileplume didn't make any smart comebacks for he was already knocked out. His unconscious body brought relief to Red as he knew this battle was over.

Erika was stunned for bit before she finally accepted the fact that she lost.

"I got to say, I'm quite surprise that I was beaten so quickly and quite badly," Erika spoke up, returning her fallen Pokemon. "I lost 3 to 0 which is quite a surprise to me."

_Yeah, I did demolish her,_ Red grinned. _But technically I won 2 to 0 because I know I wouldn't have sent Eevee back to fight. _

The Gym Leader sighed at her lost but regained her positive attitude.

"That's just a sign that I need to get stronger," she replied. "And this means that you managed to overcome another obstacle on your journey. As your trophy for conquering my Gym you win the Rainbow Badge." She produced a small badge in her hand and gracefully walked towards Red.

Red met her halfway, sweating a river. He didn't notice the sweat before but it must have been from the Sunny Day that caused him to sweat so much. Feeling uncomfortable in his soggy clothes, Res accepted the badge. It was the shape in a flower, each petal colored in a different color so it looked like a rainbow.

"And also have this TM," Erika said producing a green disc from her kimono and handed it to Red. "It contains Giga Drain. A move that drains your opponent's energy and replenishes your own Pokemon's health."

Red gladly accepted the disc. He found this win to be the most rewarding even though it wasn't much of a match. He felt he was getting stronger since he badly defeated a Gym Leader. He guess it could be called cockiness but he felt that he could have what it takes to defeat the Pokemon League and become Champion.

The veiling above began to pull back to allow natural light enter. Red could tell it was getting dark by the orange hue the sky gave off. It has been a long day an so much he had accomplish.

"I see that you have potential," Erika abruptly told Red.

"Huh?" he dumbly responded.

"You could make it far at the Pokemon League," she rephrased herself. "You have the qualities of a good trainer. You know how to command your Pokemon, even under a great stress. You have a great team of Pokemon and you have a caring heart. You definitely care for your Pokemon by the way I saw battle. Most important of all, you have an incredible trust in your Pokemon and your Pokemon have that same amount of faith in you." She took out her green PokeGear that had a small flower accessory hanging from it.

"If I don't mind, I will like to have your Pokemon," she said. "We could have rematch in the near future to see if can get stronger and also to see check on your Pikachu's well being."

Red agreed and registered her phone. It was last thing he did before he had to leave. Getting dark, the Gym/ Herbal Specialist had to close down. As Red passed by the reception desk, he held out his badge to the aide at the desk. The woman looked in shock as she saw him leave.

"Humph, I never thought a little kid like him would beat our gracious Gym Leader Erika," she muttered to herself, grumpily turning off her computer.

* * *

_**A/N: yeah sorry for the very long wait. Hope this long chapter would make up for it (most likely not). My excuse this time is that…..I got lazy. I didn't have much motivation and was too lazy over the summer and I also wanted to spend more time with my family because my mom has recently gotten very ill. I just want to spend some more time with my mother, is that so selfish? Well, I haven't stop and during my break I figured out the rest of the plot but I got writer's block around the 40 chapter :/ and I have planned out the sequels as well. And school has started so that's a thing. AP classes will be taking up a lot of my time but o well, I'll continue this as well! I won't stop until I finish this series which have four parts and probably five it get's enough followers.**_

_**Anyways please leave a review because it really motivates me to continue. Makes me update faster but oh well up to you. Thanks for reading and later guys!**_

_**p.s now this is my longest chapter yet! I'm on a roll now!**_

_**P.s.s however next chapter will be shorter but...shit gets real.**_


	21. Saffron Infiltration

**Saffron Infiltration**

Red woke up early the next day. Much to his dismay, Red had to get up from the quite comfortable bed. After sleeping for days in a sleeping bag, it felt like he was at a day at the finest spa in the world once he lay on the bed. The day he had yesterday contributed to his weariness. Challenging Kuraisora to battle as well as challenging the Gym.

He thought about sleeping in but figured he might as well get up early and get the day started. He took a quick warm shower to help him get rid of his weariness. He exited the shower feeling wide awake, shivering in his towel wrapped around his torso. He swiftly changed into a pair of his clothes.

The trainer packed his things into his yellow pack and had to reorganize some things due to it being a bit messy. Always in a hurry didn't gave him enough time to fix is stuff. He then took his leave.

Red quietly closed the door to his room behind him to not wake any of the others travelers sleeping in their rooms. He slowly made his way through the hallway, his footsteps pounding on the tiled floor that echoed throughout the corridor.

He didn't have to worry about his thumping footsteps because they were drowned by an even louder sound. Making his way into the main lobby of the Pokemon Center, Red heard a loud voice shouting. He turned around the corner and saw it was in fact a girl yelling this early in the morning.

She did look around Red's age. Her red-orange hair with streaks of yellow resembled that of a burning fire and with her hair being put into a spiky bun lead more to the fire illusion...or more like the top of a pineapple. Her blue eyes burned with anger. She wore a black t-shirt that hugged her upper body and a pair of dark blue pants that tightly clung to her legs. She had a backpack that was in the shape of a Pikachu and a pair of clean black sneakers to top off her punk girl outfit.

"How come Saffron City is still closed?!" shouted the girl who stood in front of the counter. She was leaning forward onto the main desk so she was face to face with the tired Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's still off limits to travelers for now," Nurse Joy tried to calm down the angered teenager at her desk.

"Just call again and try to reach my father!" she snapped back. "I really need to get to Saffron by tomorrow night!"

"Well, if it is really that important, then just go around the gate to enter the city," Red barged into the conversation. "And leave this tired nurse to go do her early duty."

The teenage girl snapped back to see who dared interrupt her conversation. "This is none of your business kid," she barked back. "I handle things the way I want to, so just back off and go entertain yourself with the local playground of this city."

Her rude comment struck a vein in Red's head. "I'm not a kid," Red quietly replied. "I'm Red Ketchum from Pallet Town who will conquer the Pokemon League!"

The tomboy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. The same dream like every other boy I met," she annoyingly remarked. "I'm just wasting my time here so I'll just go through the woods to reach the city." With that she said, she left the counter without another word.

"She sure has a mean attitude," Red muttered once the glass doors closed behind the girl.

Red turned around when he heard Nurse Joy let out a soft sigh. She rubbed her sleepy eyes before returning to Red and gave him the all so familiar Nurse Joy smile.

"And how can I be a service to you, sir?" she kindly asked.

"Oh no, I don't need anything. I'm just here to checkout," Red replied.

The tired Nurse wordlessly nodded, and got to work on the computer. She checked Red off her roster and received the teen's card key.

"Hope you enjoy your stay and I hope to see you again," Nurse Joy bade farewell to the young Trainer. Red nodded and took his leave.

Celadon City was an environmental friendly city so it was no shock to Red that the air he breathed in felt like the fresh air the woods. He stepped into the sun rays that were barely making its way to the Pokemon Center, feeling the warmth from the sun.

Red's mind then drifted to his next destination. He planned to take a route that goes south and then take the route going east to Fuchsia City, the closest city with a gym.

It may be far but it's the nearest gym to Celadon, Red thought. A refreshing breeze blew towards Red. He breathed in the air through his nostrils and sighed at the good smell. It smells like hair conditioner...similar to the one the girl from earlier had...Wait! Something clicked in Red's brain.

She is heading towards Saffron City nearby and it has its own gym! Red realized. I will have to come to face it some time so why not face it now!

Red snapped his head to the direction of Saffron City and squinted his eyes just in time to see a flow of red hair disappeared behind the corner of a building.

_Well, maybe I could join her walk to Saffron,_ Red thought so he went after the girl. She may have seen mean at first but maybe she was just having a bad day or just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. He caught up to the teenage girl steadily walking on the sidewalk. Red slowed down to the girl's pace and walked alongside her.

The teenage girl slightly turned her head to the side and saw that it was Red. She quickly turn back to face forward.

"What do you want?" she harshly asked, picking up a little more speed.

"Hey wait up!" Red ran in front of the girl and stopped her.

"I know we got off the wrong foot but let's just start over," Red said. "I'm Red Ketchum."

The female trainer rolled her eyes. "I don't care what your name is, just what do you want? Are in love with me or something? Do you have a little crush on me?" she mocked.

"What?! No I don't!" Red retaliated his face turning bright red. "I just thought I join you to Saffron City."

"Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?" she angrily replied. "I don't need boys to look out for me. I'm doing just fine." She stepped around Red and went right past him.

"That's what I meant," Red stressed having to catch up to the girl. "Look it seems you know Saffron City more than I do and I could use help finding a few places in a big city. I need to go there as well."

"So, I'm now your tour girl," she starkly replied.

Red shocked his. "No I just wanted to accompany you to Saffron. I want to get in to Saffron as well but those guards won't let me in!"

The tomboy stopped in her tracks. She turned to the Pokemon Trainer. "Fine then, join me if you dare. Just don't get in my way," she said in a discourteous voice. Finally deciding to have Red tag along she went straight to the dirt that lead away from Celadon City.

Her abrupt outburst left a bad taste in Red's mouth but he followed her never the less. The two teens walked on the path for awhile in an awkward silence before Red decided to break the silence.

"So, I didn't catch your name back there," Red awkwardly said.

"I never told you my name," she retorted, not saying another word.

"Well, what's your name then?" Red asked.

The teen girl didn't respond at first making Red think she wasn't going to tell him but she quickly answered.

"It's Emily," Emily said.

"Emily what?" Red pressured for more information.

Emily was getting pretty annoyed by now. "I'm just telling you my first name for now," she replied as she walked off the route and straight into the forest.

_This girl is going to be hard to talk,_ Red sweat dropped. He was right because every time he asked her a question like where she is from or what was she planning to do in Saffron she responded with a blank "none of your business." All of Red's chances to start a conversation were short lived or they were quickly shot down.

They finally arrived at the edge of the forest and the large city was right in front of them. The duo stepped out of the trees to admire the city which was strangely not as busy as Celadon City. Not a single person was seen in the streets which struck strange to the duo but they continued.

"There is the great Saffron City," she dramatically introduced the city to Red. "I'm done babysitting you so you can just go and play."

Red bit his tongue trying not to say anything nasty back. "Fine, I can take a hint," Red snapped back. He walked towards the city and turned back to give the annoyed Emily one final look.

"Don't worry you won't see me after this," Red spat and began a slow jog into the city. He didn't get really far because before he even managed to step a foot onto the concrete, Red slammed into the hard surface of something similar to glass. Red rebounded backwards onto the ground and landed on his back.

The surprised teen clutched his face in agony. It felt like he was just punched by a Machamp. While Red groaned in agony, his "comrade" was bursting out laughing. Emily was hysterically laughing at Red's misfortune.

"Hahaha!" Emily was out of control. She laughed so hard that she held on to her side for it began to hurt. She didn't felt an ounce of empathy in her for him.

Red clutched his nose, opening his eyes slightly to see what the hell he just hit. He could barely see what seemed as an orange-painted glass wall. A small grid appeared on the mysterious glass and one by one the orange squares flipped over as if it where a game on a simple phone and change into transparent glass. In a few seconds, the force field reverted back to its invisible state.

Red had to rub his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't playing trick on him or his brain was messed up by his injury. Still feeling some pain on his face, Red picked himself up and turned around to see Emily calming down from her laughing session.

"Did you see that?!" Red asked, pointing to the place he just hit.

Emily stifled a giggle. "What, see you smash yourself on something and fall on your ass like a toddler learning how to walk? Of course I did and it was hilarious!" she snorted.

Res scowled, quite frustrated that she laughed at him instead of helping him. "Yeah, yeah, thanks a lot," he muttered under his breathe. "No, did you see that there was some sort of invisible barrier. It just turned orange before it morphed back invisible."

Emily casually walked up to Red trying not to burst out laughing again. She didn't know how much she could laugh before she could break a rib but it couldn't have been much more. The teenage girl stopped in front of Red to examine his face.

Red felt nervous when he looked into her big, blue eyes. He saw her extend an arm towards his face. He slowly lowered his head towards to her welcoming hand.

"Boing!"With a single swift flick of her fingers, she struck Red's hurting nose with her finger.

"Oww!" Red pulled back to nurse his nose with his hands. "What was that for?!"

Emily innocently laughed and made her way to where Red ran into earlier. She lifted her hand as she walked and stopped until her hand met a hard surface that felt as smooth as glass. She also felt some resistance against her hand as if there was some unknown force trying to prevent her from touching the mysterious barrier.

_Let me try this,_ Emily thought forming a fist and slammed it into the barrier. The wall turned orange and sent a small ripple throughout the small area if orange. The now visible barrier formed a grid and changed back to its usual state by rotating squares.

"What the hell is this?" Emily asked out loud.

"I don't know what it is, but how are we going to enter the city now?" Red formed a more troublesome question.

"Well, we can use your face to try to break the glass," Emily sneered. Red just rolled his eyes.

"You guys can't get in as well," said a new voice.

Red turned and nearly groaned when he saw who it was. It was his childhood rival, Blue standing behind them with a smug style as if he just won the lottery ticket and was ready to show it of in his face..

"No, we are just waiting for the pizza delivery man to give us our Pizza," Emily sarcastically replied, folding her arms. "Ten more minutes and it's free."

Blue slowly made his way to Red. "Red, you need to get a less bitchy girlfriend," he remarked to his rival.

Emily cursed. "You better not be coming with me because I'm done with babysitting and one kid is more than enough!" she huffed, turned around to face the city surrounded by a barrier.

Red didn't like the way this was heading. "Blue just chill out for once," Red said. "Do you know anything about this invisible barrier surrounding the city?"

Blue scowled at Red's words to calm down. "First, don't tell me to chill out. Second, I been trying to get in there since last night," Blue said. "All I know that with a lot power, this barrier starts to crack."

Red raised an eyebrow at Blue's last sentence. "You got that close to breaking the barrier?" Red questioned hoping to get more information out of him.

Blue ran a hair through his spiky brown hair. "Yeah I almost did but it repaired it self before my Pokemon could attack again. So, don't try your luck on it since it will be impossible for you," Blue said in a cocky tone.

Red just shook his head. "This is not the time to be suave," Red sternly said. "We got to work together and maybe we can bring down this force field."

"What?! No way!" the cocky trainer barked back. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to work with you!" He shoved a rude finger into Red's shoulder.

"It's the only way," Red replied.

"Why don't you just work with punk-rock chick to get inside?" Blue retaliated.

Emily couldn't take any more of all this useless bickering. "Why don't you two guys work together and break this barrier already? I'm a lady so I'll just sit here and watch you guys do your stuff!" she yelled at the Pallet Town trainers. She plopped herself on a boulder that was a few feet away from the arguing.

"You should be less of a slacker and do it yourself," Blue said pointing a straight her.

Emily pushed her hair back. "Why can't you just do it, or is it because your too weak to do it? You just want me and Red to break it for you because you know you can do it yourself," Emily taunted.

Blue gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'm not weak and I'll just show you!" he boldly declared taking out a pokeball to which Emily slyly grinned to. He released his Pokemon for everyone to see.

It had a great resemblance to Blue's Squirtle but only this one was bigger and had darker blue for skin color. It also had two ears which resembled white wings and a longer, white tail.

Red fished out his Pokedex. Emily from her spot raised an eyebrow when she saw the piece of technology.

The blue orb flashed as the pokedex spoke. "Wartotle: The Turtle Pokemon. Its tail is covered with a rich fur. It stores air in the fur before taking extended dives underwater. It can also move its ears to control its balance as it rapidly swims through water."

"You also have your starter evolved," Red remarked as he released his own starter.

Charmeleon yawned as he was sent out early in the morning. He gasped when he saw his old friend from the lab was in his presence.

-"Wow, you also evolved, Charmeleon,"- Wartotle remarked surprised.

Charmeleon couldn't help but smile. -"We both have changed my old friend,"- He responded in a grateful tone.

Their reunion was cut short by Blue's impatience.

"Wartotle, we need to try and bring this barrier again," Blue said.

-"Not this again,"- Wartotle sighed. -"I couldn't break it last time, so what difference would it be to try again?"- He trudged towards his trainer and faced the city.

"Hurry up and attack it with Water Gun!" Blue ordered.

Taking in a deep breathe, Blue's water Pokemon fired a jet of water towards the invisible wall that kept them from entering the city. The water struck the barrier and revealed its true colors. The water was fired with great amount of force but the liquid simply bounced of the barrier.

Wartotle stopped to take a quick break. The second he stopped, the barrier began to repair itself.

_It's hopeless,_ Wartotle muttered, watching the glass repair itself. Then suddenly a stream of fire appeared and struck the same surface that he just attacked. He quickly turned around and saw it was Charmeleon that attacked.

"Red, tell your lizard to stop his fire. My Wartotle can handle this on his own," Blue said.

Red watched Wartotle nod at his starter. He joined him by spurting another blast of water. The sight of their teamwork warmed Red's heart. Their trainers may not like each other but that didn't stop them from pushing aside their differences to work together to a common cause.

"No, I'm not going to tell him to back off," Red firmly said. "Look Blue, we got to work together if we want to get inside. Let's just set aside our rivalry and get through this first."

Blue was surprised by Red's opposition. He thought that his rival will call off his Pokemon and leave this difficult task to himself to prove his strength. Instead he allowed his starter to join his Pokemon and help him.

Is he mocking me by having his Pokemon helped mine to show that I'm not strong enough to do it? Blue's eyebrows furrowed. Or does he just want to help me…?

"Blue, it's starting to give in," Red disrupted Blue's critical thinking.

Blue quickly diverted his attention to the barrier. He noticed the cracks that have started to appear on it and they only grew bigger. He also noticed that both of their starters were weakening their attacks. Their pokemon were losing the strength to keep up any longer. If they stopped then the wall will repair itself before Charmeleon or Wartotle got a chance to attack again.

"Wartotle, don't give up and give your Water Gun all you got! You got this!" Blue cried encouragement out of nowhere.

_-Huh? Blue believes that I can do it?- _Wartotle pondered over his trainer's words. _–If he has that much faith in me then I got to try harder. I can't not let him down!- _The turtle Pokemon increased the power of his attack, firing a Water Gun powerful than any Water Gun that he has done before.

Blue watched in awe as he saw his Pokemon try harder than he has ever seen him before.

Red grinned. "Charmeleon, you also don't give up and give that wall a taste of your hot flames!"

_-You got it, Red!- _Charmeleon said to himself. He widened his mouth and released more fire to join his original Flamethrower. The flames united with his friend's water assault and together managed to increase the cracks in the glass wall.

Even if this wall seem to have be made of an odd material, it was still subjected to the laws of the universe. After being pounded by the combination of fire and water, expanding to the extreme heat and contracting to the cool water, the barrier finally gave in. The sound of breaking glass insured the groups' victory. Orange glass flew everywhere, generating a beautiful scene when the sun's rays hit the glass shards at the right moment.

The fire and water Pokemon seized their attacks and took the time to regain their strength. Red and Blue stood in shock as they watched the glass settled on the floor. The glowing pieces of the barrier disappearing woke Red and Blue out of their trance. The barrier has already begun to repair the hole that was big enough for three people to pass by.

"We got to hurry before it closes!" Red shouted. He ran towards the rapidly closing opening with Charmeleon ahead of him. Blue ran after him with Wartotle behind.

"Ahh! Wait for me you guys!" Emily shouted. She jumped from her rock and ran straight towards the opening. It was nearly done with a small hole left and Emily had no choice but to jump through it. She dove head first into the hole. Her feet managed to make it through with not a second to lose as the opening closed. She wasn't as lucky on the other side as she fell into the concrete street.

The boys quickly came to her aid. They each grabbed an arm to gently pick her back up onto her feet again. Emily jerked her arms from her helpers at the moment the soles of her feet met solid ground.

"Humph, you guys could have at least gave me a signal that you were about to break through," Emily complained, brushing off dirt from her clothes.

"Well, now the only thing that matters is that we are in," Red said, acknowledging the fact that there was not a single person in sight. It was still morning but it wasn't early in the morning.

Emily also took noticed of the lack of people in the streets. "Where's everyone? Usually at this time the street should be starting to get busy," she remarked.

Blue walked onto the back concrete that was meant for cars to drive on. "I'm now starting to wonder that if it was really a good idea to break into the city," Blue told his thought sto the group.

"Why do you say that?" Red asked.

"I don't know! Maybe this city is off limits due to a dangerous disease," Blue responded.

Red did see it as a possibility but wanted to explore the city to find the reason for all of this. He had to venture deeper into the city.

"Let's just got and find what the hell is going on," Emily said stepping into the street. "Its best if we start with the Pokemon Center which is located in the middle of the city." She took the lead by walking along the road.

The two male trainers had no choice but to follow her since she already knew her way around the city.

"Is this your hometown?" Red asked curious of the girl's past.

Emily answered without looking back. "Heh, my hometown is far from Saffron."

She led them through the streets making a few turns to make sure they were headed towards the middle.

"How longed have you live here?" Red asked. He glanced at his guide and realized she had just abruptly stopped. She had her hand clenched in a fist as it looked like she was trying to concentrate on something.

Before Red could say anything, a small gasp escaped her mouth. She speedily hid into the alleyway between two tall buildings. She pressed her back against the as the two Kanto boys just watched her strangely.

She begged them to come but they wouldn't budge until they got an explanation. She didn't want to waste time so she went up to the boys and grabbed the neck of their shirts. She roughly pulled them into the alley and threw them against the wall.

"What the hell was that-" Red was silence by Emily's small, smooth hand over his mouth. She was leaning close to him clamping his mouth shut.

"Shhhh," was the soft sound that resonated in his ears. Emily had a finger to her mouth to further demonstrated on what she wanted Red to do. She gently got off him and pressed her back against the wall as she turned her towards the street they were just on.

Red and Blue both looked towards the road. At first nothing interesting happen but they suddenly heard the sounds of feet pounding on concrete ground. Judging by the noise, Red could tell that at least a small group of people were coming by.

Red felt more relieved to know that they were in fact more people in this town. He tensed up when heard talking.

"Intruders...west of...hurry up!" were the snippets that Red heard from a voice that he thought belonged to a man. The running of people got closer made Emily tensed up, pressing her back harder onto the brick building so hard she would have suffocated her bookback if it were a real Pokemon.

Red clenched his muscles as well when he saw the strangers pass by their hiding place. There were five adult men in total, all wearing the all so familiar Team Rocket uniform. They were all sweaty probably due to the physical exercise of running combined with the heat of the sun and including the long sleeved black uniform. Panting hard the group headed west, most likely to the area that they just came from.

Emily didn't move until she was sure that they had left and no more grunts were going to appear. She pealed herself of the rough wall and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Team Rocket must be behind all of this," Red spat, gesturing to the entire city.

"It seems that way for now," Gary said. "I wonder how they managed to get the whole town in some sort of force field."

The two guys turned to Emily for her thought on the current situation. She was biting her lip as she was in deep thought, rocking back and forth on her feet. She woke up from her thinking when she took noticed of the staring trainers.

"What's your input on all of this?" Red decided to ask.

Emily gave them a worried look but quickly changed to a serious one. "Well, I have an idea on why they are here," she slowly began. "They most likely came from the middle of the city which is where the Pokemon Center is located at but also…there is the Silph Co. Headquarters."

"Silph Co.?! As the leading company in Pokemon Technology?!" Red exclaimed. Silph CO. was a major company in Kanto and even in Johto. They are mostly known for having control of all the PokeMarts in the region with their main product being the Pokeball. Advance technology that Team Rocket will definitely want their greedy hands on.

"We got to hurry and stop them from getting any piece of technology or who knows what they can with it!" Red shouted in distress.

Emily nodded. "But we got to be careful, as we make our way to the center of city which isn't far off from here," she warned. "Their might be more of then Ten Rocket guys nearby." She walked to the edge of the alley and slightly poked her head out to scan the area.

"Heh, they don't look that strong to me, Blue," Blue said. "I say let's go teach these criminals a lesson." Blue walked out into the street with no caution.

"I'm now sure that your friend here has an ego as big as his airless head," Emily remarked to Red.

Red chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Well, let's hurry or he'll leave us behind." Red pointed to Blue who was already walking in direction of large building in the distant. Red concluded it was Silph Co. for it had the company's trademark symbol. A large black 'S' with circles in the space between was the logo. It was few blocks away but the size of the building made it looked much closer than they actually appear.

Emily had no choice but to follow the Kanto Trainers or they might get themselves in some trouble. She fixed the straps of her small bookback and went after the boys.

The men lead for awhile but Emily had to take charge for they didn't much about the shortcuts of the city. They needed to sneak there way around since they did encounter a few Team Rocket members but they hid before they were caught.

"Hide you losers," the teenaged girl hissed pushing Red and Blue into another alley.

"Hey don't push me," Blue cried. Emily gave him a glare and pointed towards the sky. They saw a Golbat flapping its wings about. It flew around stopping every moment to look around. It was common sense that this Golbat is a scout of Team Rocket, patrolling the area for any potential intruders.

Holding in their breathe, the trio watched in silence as the flying Pokemon passed by them. They all breathed in some fresh air and decided on their next move.

"The building should be right around that corner," Emily said, pointing to the end of the alley.

Red took off his hat since it would be too obvious in broad day light and slowly poked his head out. It was all quiet except for a guy clad in black standing in front of a building. Red scanned the building behind the man and realized it was the Silph Co. Building. It's black logo shining brightly in the sun that was getting close to noon. It was confirmed that Team Rocket's main goal was Silph Co.

"Is there only one guard?" a female's voice.

Red was a little startled when he noticed that his two comrades were right next to him. Both Emily and Blue were leaning towards him sticking their heads out, trying to get a better surveillance of the all so famous building.

"It looks that way," Red replied.

"Well, how are we going to get past him?" Emily hastily asked.

"Why don't you go up to the guard ...and... I don't know use your body to convince him?" Blue told Emily.

"You want me to exploit my body to that thug!" Emily angrily hissed. She furiously punched Blue in the back of his head and sent him straight onto the ground. She plopped herself on his back and began to aimlessly pound Blue.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" Blue cried in pain, clutching the back of his head. He couldn't do anything to stop the merciless beating.

"Can you guys shut up?!" Red angrily whispered. "We could get caught if you guys don't pique down!"

The angered teen landed one last blow right into Blue's head. She stood up and moved to Red's side to get a good look at the massive building. Blue eventually limped his way to the group, standing a good distance from Emily.

Red was carefully analyzing the area. His eyes swept over the Silph Co. Building several times. He also looked over the surrounding buildings. He soon came up a plan.

"I got an idea but it may seem a little crazy," Red began. Emily and Blue were all paying attention. "I think we should all go together and attack the guy guarding the front entrance."

"Have you gone nuts, Red?!" Emily objected. "Have you thought about how there could be more of these scoundrels possible hiding?"

"For once I actually agree with that crazy girl." Blue cringed at the sight of Emily's glare.

"I have thought about it which is why I checked the surrounding area. I didn't notice anything off so far so I thought we could just straight up take that guy down," Red stated his observations.

"Teh, fine then! Let's just make this quick," Emily agreed but wanted to make sure they didn't catch the attention of other Team Rocket members.

Blue hesitated but decided to go along. "Okay let's go," he mumbled.

Red nodded and was the first to come out of their hiding place. Emily was after him with Blue behind. The group began to walk towards the guy guarding the front entrance.

The Rocket grunt looked quite bored as he was left to guard a door but all that change when he saw the group of kids heading his way.

"I guess you kids are the intruders," the grunt remarked. He already had out a Pokeball ready to defend his position.

Red, in the middle of the trio, scanned the area once more. Once he was certain that no more Team Rocket would pop out, he spoke.

"I'm not just any kid," Red firmly said. "It'll be best if you just get out of the way,"

The man stood his ground and tighten his grip on the Pokeball. "Tough words coming from child. You're dealing with Team Rocket here. I think it's best if you leave," the grunt retaliated, with a bit of anger in his tone.

Red enlarged a Pokeball in his gloved hand and held it straight in front of him. "And you don't even know who you're dealing with," Red proclaimed. "I'm Red Ketchum, the trainer that has defeated many of your comrades. I even defeated Executive Commanders Proton and Ariana."

The man, who at first stood quite confident coming into the battle, was now slowly backing away from Red. He felt a pang of fright when he figured that he was the kid that has been foiling Team Rocket's plans.

"Err...you may have defeated them but...," the guard was beginning to sweat bullets. "Ahh screw this. I don't to get beat up by a kid and ruin the little dignity I have left." The grown man immediately ran into the front doors of the building he was supposed to be guarding.

"That guy was such a wimp to be intimidating by you," Blue muttered, seeing the sacred man go through the automatic doors.

"Just shut up and let's go," Red said, already walking towards the entrance. The door slid opened in his presence and gave him access to the building. The first floor was the lobby and it was far from being any ordinary lobby. The ceiling was higher than three times his height with large white pillars placed around in some sort of pattern.

The bright ceilings lights reflected on the luminous marble tiling on the floor that was a dark shade of blue with white swirls that resembled to Red as clouds. A few areas where reserved for some pieces of furniture. Large sofas with its color to match the floor and with a large coffee table were the furniture. Small exhibits were placed around the room, each encased a glass box. Each showed some piece of artifact that was important to the company.

_The owner of Silph Co. did go all out when he decided to decorate the lobby,_ Red thought to himself as he walked towards the front desk that was unsurprisingly empty.

"An elevator," Blue pointed out. He left the group to go up to the pair of metal doors. He frantically pushed the white button that had a black arrow pointed up. Nothing seemed to happen as the elevator doors didn't open and also the "Hmm, seems like the elevator doesn't work," Red said.

"No shit Sherlock," Emily rudely remarked. "Team Rocket won't want any uninvited guests snooping around so they will cut off the fastest mode of transportation."

Red looked to his left and saw stairs that led up. Nothing were blocking the way allowing free access to anyone.

"Then we will have to use the stairs," Red said.

"Let's get a move on slowpokes," Blue said walking towards the staircase.

Red and Emily accompanied him and slowly ascended up the stairs. Red was expecting a whole group of grunts to be waiting for them but to his surprise it was just an empty hallway. An ordinary hallway with a more boring atmosphere than the first floor.

"I think we got to make it to the final floor which is where the President located," Emily told the guys.

"Everyone be on guard, we don't how many grunts are in this building so just be ready," Red gave a fair warning.

They treaded across the corridor alerted to every sound and everything in sight. The third door to his right immediately caught Red's attention. It were a pair double doors that had a few light turned on. A small glass window in each door gave Red the ability to see inside. What awaited him inside surprised him greatly.

It was a large room with all of the desks that belonged to the workers of this building was pushed to the side of the room leaving a large open space in the middle. There a group of strange humanoid Pokemon sat crisscrossed in a circle all holding their outsized hand towards the middle. A small, green object lay in the center but Red couldn't catch a good look of it.

"What is it?" Emily asked hearing Red gasp. She and Blue went up to Red and took a look through the window as well.

"Oh my gosh! There all Mr. Mime Pokemon!" Emily announced in shock.

_Mr. Mime? Never heard of that Pokemon_, Red thought to himself. He heard a creak and looked up just in time to see his rival opening the door.

"Blue what are you doing," Red hissed.

"Calm down, Ketchum. I'm just going to take a closer look and get some more info on these creeps," Blue coolly said, taking out his blue Pokedex.

Red bit his lip as he saw Blue enter the room. To his shock none of the Pokemon took notice of him. All clown-like Pokemon had their eyes closed as they concentrated all of their strength into that single strange object in font of them.

Emily barged inside as well leaving only Red behind. _Looks like everyone has forgotten the rule of being more cautious, _Red sighed. He pushed the metal door open and entered the room which did seem a bit less lit than the hallway.

He could tell that this used to be the office of a few people counting the different desks there were.

"Mr. Mime: The Barrier Pokemon. It is a pantomime expert that can create invisible but solid walls using miming gestures. Its fingertips emit a peculiar force field that hardens air to create an actual wall,"Blue's Pokedex informed the group. Emily was close behind Blue intensely staring at the piece of technology that Blue had.

"So these are the guys responsible for the giant barrier," Blue concluded pocketing his pokedex. "Looks like we can just beat these guys to pulp and everyone will have access to this city again."

_Just this small group created a glass wall that could cover an entire city,_ Red was amazed as he counted seven of them.

"And what is that thing in the middle," Red pointed towards the middle. It was a light green object in the shape of a bean but it was twenty times bigger.

"Its call a Light Clay," Red question was answered by an unexpected voice.

The trio looked back at the entrance and saw it was simply a Team Rocket Grunt, the same one from the entrance. He stood their trying to look intimidating but the anxious look in his eyes failed him.

"Well, looky here. It's the coward that ran away from a kid," Blue mocked.

The guy gritted his teeth. "I was yelled by my boss to come back and stop you at all costs," he said. "I can't let you interfere with Team Rockets plans anymore!"

"Fine we will all take you down," Red said. "Three teenagers beating a man to pulp would definitely tarnish your reputation."

The grunt thought hard as he reached for his Pokeball. He clenched his other hand into a tight fist, his knuckles popping through his gloves. He released his fist and dropped his hand that went to his belt.

"What's the use?" he sighed. "If I get beaten by you kids I will just be demoted and I'm at the lowest I can get so I'll just be kicked out of Team Rocket. Team Rocket doesn't need want any weaklings on their force so I'll just easily dispose off. On the street left alone with no way to defend myself in this cruel world." He slapped a hand on the metal door.

Red felt some sympathy for the poor guy. "It doesn't have to be this way," Red said. The depressed man looked to Red. "I see that you joined Team Rocket because you probably thought you would have gotten some power by being part of a powerful organization."

The man nodded approving what Red said.

"But that won't really help you," Red continued. "Do have a family?"

He slightly nodded. "A …a mother and...a younger sister," he slowly said.

"How would they feel if they found out that you were part of an organization as terrible as Team Rocket?" Red asked. The grunt didn't respond as he simply looked down to his feet. "They wouldn't approve of it. There are other ways to make a living in this world which is beauty of this world. There are careers to choose so why not...start over?"

His hand slid of the door as he thought about Red's proposal. "Start…over?" he repeated Red's words as if he was confused by their meaning. HE shook his head and looked back up to Red with a serious look.

Blue reached for his belt for a Pokeball ready for what will happen next.

"You're right," he said. "I shouldn't have ever chosen this path I've taken. I will return back to my mother and younger sister and think over my life."

Red flashed him a smile as to show support for his choice. "Oh and do you know what Team Rocket is after for in this city?' Red quickly asked.

The ex-Team Rocket member shook his head "I was just a low level grunt. They barely tell me anything on what our missions are all." Red nodded and allowed the man to leave and let him reform his life.

"I didn't you were so good at talking your way out of stuff," Blue acknowledged, retreating his hand from his belt.

Red didn't reply as he returned back to the group of psychic pokemon. He intensely looked at them until he realized something. He slowly placed a hand in front of him and walked forward. His friends gave him a weird looked but he didn't a bit attention to them since he was more concentrated on his task.

He ended his task when found what he was after for. No less than a foot away from one of the Mr. Mimes was an invisible barrier exactly the same as the one outside the city.

"Ugh, we have to break another barrier," Blue groaned.

"Not right now," Red said backing away from the barrier. "We can deal with this later since we have more pressuring matter on our hands. Get to the top and stop Team Rocket from continuing their actions here. They will most likely take these pokemon along with them since they may be important to them."

Blue accepted the response and was making his way towards the exit as him being the impatient one.

"Good I think getting to the top is our top priority," Emily told Red. "Hmm, you may not just be a kid with only the stupid dream of becoming champion." She quickly left the room.

"Heh, I am way more than a kid following every trainer's dream," Red said to himself and went outside to regroup.

"Alright, there is no more to do on this floor," Emily said. "Let's take those stairs since the will take us to the next floor but we got to pick up our pace. We won't make it until next month if we keep going at this pace."

"Yeah, well let's hurry and make it," Red said, making his way towards the next flight of stairs.

"Ugh, I wasn't even finished," Emily cried. She went up to Red to grab him by the neck as if he were a puppy Growlithe. Red cringed by the iron grip but was instantly released.

Emily quickly took out a Pokeball when she heard clatter of feet coming down the stairs. From the steps appeared three Team Rocket grunts. They blocked their way, each with a malicious grin and a Pokeball in their black gloved hands. From the stair case appeared another member of Team Rocket. One that Red immediately recognized.

It was a man who greeted the rescue team with a tip of his beret hat. A sly smile on his face, the guy pushed away stray cyan-colored hair from his face with a white gloved hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you once more in battle," Proton declared, pointing a finger to Red holding it as if were a gun. "I wished for a chance to fight you again to redeem myself and possibly eliminate you if I feel like it." He pulled his hand back in a motion as if his handgun recoiled from firing an imaginary bullet.

"And what makes you think that you'll win this?" Red retorted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Because he is not alone," said a feminine voice. From behind the group of kids, another Rocket Executive appeared from the elevator that they didn't notice open. A woman that towered over the teens with the help of her white boots exited the elevator into the hallway behind the group.

It was Ariana, the red-haired woman that Red met at Mt. Moon. A vicious women who could have something up here sleeve for their ambush.

"This is really unfair," Red said. "Five adult against three kids is just overkill."

"We're Team Rocket boy," a grunt cried. "We never play b y the rules in this world."

"Humph, that's exactly how a coward would have approached this. You think you have power because you have more people," Gary stated. "Cowards seek strength in numbers."

Proton grinded his teeth in frustration. "You little punks will pay for all the trouble you gave caused. I surely won't let you get away this time!" He loudly declared.

Red and Blue stepped forward each with a Pokeball at hand.

"You deal with those clowns while I deal with the old hag behind us," Emily said in a bored tone. She turned around to face the female Rocket Executive who was burning with irritation.

"Watch what you say skinny brat," Ariana replied with a poisonous voice. "I'll teach you not mess with Team Rocket especially me, the Rocket Executive in Second Command to our boss."

Emily rolled her eyes furthering annoy Ariana. "Whatever, just don't try to hard or you might break a bone at your delicate old stage," Emily sneered.

Ariana's red eyes flashed in anger. She thought it was better to teach her a lesson through battle so she swiftly produced her Pokeball.

"Shall we get this started?" Proton smugly said, holding his own Silph Co.'s famous piece of technology at the boys.

* * *

_**(A/N): Finally, I managed to finish this! How many actually enjoyed this chapter? …Well, to the two of people who actually enjoyed I'm glad you did (: Not much to say for except I'll try to get the chapter done as soon as I can since I going to have Fall Break next week so yeah that's a thing. A lot of battle are going to take place in the next few chapters so stay tune to that and doing battle is the most enjoyable part for me.**_

_**Emily is a character that I just introduced and I'm starting to like her a lot. Her snarky attitude is just enjoyable to write about. Anyways do think there is more to this girl than it meets the eye? Leave your thoughts in a review. **_

_**Anyways thanks for reading as usual and stay tuned for next update!**_


	22. Boss Battle

**Boss Battle**

Red and Blue both simultaneously released their starters. Red also heard the sound of a Pokeball snapping open behind him, signifying that Emily has begun her battle against Ariana.

The grunts thrust their pokeballs into the hard floor. Out appeared a dopey Koffing and two blind Zubats fluttering about it. The typical Pokemon that Team Rocket are known to have.

Proton was the last to release his Pokemon which was a new one to Red. A large, purple bat that had two great wings but two smaller one in the lace where its legs should

"This is going to be piece of cake," Blue cockily said.

-"I agree on your trainer on this one,"- Charmeleon told his turtle friend. He eyed the Team Rocket uniform and then looked up to Proton.

-"It's not always good to get overconfident," Wartortle warned getting into battle stance. "Trust me. I have an overconfident trainer and a few times have lead to his downfall." Charmeleon nodded back.

Team Rocket being a group that like to take advantage on anything they can decided to make the first move.

"Zubat, attack with Wing Attack," both of the grunts cried.

"Swat that blind bat away with a Water Gun," Blue ordered.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower the Zubat," Red calmly said.

The Zubat flapped their wings to dash towards the two starters. They were quickly pushed aside by both Pallet Town Trainers' Pokemon by their signature moves. One Zubat was pushed away by a strong, cool jet of water while the latter was struck with a hot, burning stream of fire. The annoying bats slammed into walls opposite of each other, already knocked out cold before they hit the wall.

Having taken care of the weakest ones, Charmeleon faced the large ball of gas. He saw its goofy face and felt a little bad that he won't stand a chance against him.

"Koffing shroud them in Smokescreen," the final grunt urgently ordered.

-"Ohhkayyy,"- the Poison Pokemon dumbly said. He released smoke form his pores that spread faster than Red anticipated.

Before he knew it, all that Red saw was black in front of him. He coughed a little to relieve his lungs of some of the pollution that go into his them. "Charmeleon, stay alert!" He cried.

"Wartotle attack anything that you see move," Blue said his vague command.

Both Pokemon heard the sound of two Pokeballs opening.

-"Be on your guard,"- Wartortle warned his partner. –"There are more of them coming."- The turtle coughed.

-"Don't worry I got this,"- Charmeleon smirked imagining Wartortle's confused face.

"We have them now boys," the middle grunt announced. "Their Pokemon may not be able to see in the smoke but our Zubats don't need to see to know where their foes are. They use echolocation to find their prey."

"Damn, I didn't you grunts would have thought of something this strategic," Red cursed.

"Haha, we are not like ordinary grunts," the Rocket Member laughed.

"What now, Red?" Blue turned towards him.

"Let me think," Red said biting his lip. "We need to think of a way to blow away the smoke somehow. Anything that can create enough force to blow this smoke."

Blue smirked. "Then leave it to me. Wartortle, try to drive away the smoke by using Rapid Spin as fast as you can."

"Think it's going to work?" Red asked.

"Trust me, Red. If this doesn't work then I don't know what will." Red took his word but wasn't entirely convinced since his rival is known to become overconfident sometimes.

-"I got this,"- Wartortle said, retreating to his shell.

-"Don't worry I got your back,"- Charmeleon said. One of the Zubats located the two and headed towards the fire-type.

_-Hehe, you think you're so clever using the cover of smoke to hide your next move.- _Charmeleon thought to himself. The Zubat's opened its mouth to prepare itself to bite its foe.

-"That would have worked,"- he began as he slashed in front of him with a glowing claw. The claw hit managed to hit the incoming Zubat. –"If my senses weren't completely useless in this smoke!"-

_-My sight doesn't diminish in this smoke, -_ Charmeleon smugly thought, turning his head to face his new foe.

The second Zubat was slightly shocked by an opponent that could see were their positions were in this thick smoke. He stopped in midair as it tried to think of a new strategy. It then sensed the smoke beginning to get caught in a current of air. This made him think that the best strategy right now was to fly away.

-"Oh no you don't,"- Charmeleon said, firing a Flamethrower that landed a direct hit on the flying bat leaving the score four to zero.

"The smoke is being lifted," Red said seeing the black cloud being pushed blown away until he saw the spinning turtle in the middle of the lifting smoke.

Wartortle was spinning on the midpoint of its shell to at an incredible speed. Its speed was more than enough to create a draft of air to blow away the light smoke. With the potion now gone, it revealed the two knocked bats which shocked the grunts.

"How in the hell did that newt managed to take out our Zubats?" a grunt asked.

Red intensely looked at his Pokemon until he figured out how he managed to take them on.

"Of course, my Charmeleon is also able to produce smoke which must grant him some immunity to the smoke and has great eyesight as well. Even in thick smoke, his eyes can see for they were designed for dark caves," Red said.

The two grunts cursed since those were their last Pokemon. They stepped back to allow Proton and the remaining grunt to handle things from there on.

"I guess its time I step into this battle," Proton said fixing beret ready to progress the battle. "Crobat, begin with a long range move. Sludge Bomb them!"

"Wartortle, intercept with Water Gun!"

The purple bat made a weird face before spitting out a large, purple glob of filth. The poisonous blob was stopped by clean, clear water fired by Wartortle. The Sludge Bomb did the next thing that its name implied, that was explode like a bomb. A large explosion that sent purple globs everywhere with trails of poisonous gas.

The last grunt decided to make good use of the distraction. He formulated a plan to attack the trainers.

"Koffing, released your Smog on the fire Pokemon," the man softly ordered.

-"Hehe, here ...I goo,"- the Poison Pokemon floated towards the commotion. From his mouth it released a stream of violet gas that had a more direct path.

Proton took noticed of his partner's line of attack. He paid more attention to where the gas was heading towards and immediately saw what he was doing was very in the wrong.

"No You Fool!" the commander shouted at the grunt.

The Team Rocket member jumped in fear. "Wh-what did I-I do wrong?" he asked scared.

Charmeleon saw the pollution head towards his way. He could already smell what the smog contained with bits of other elements that made him crack a smile. He didn't even hesitate to do what he did next which was to fire three small fire balls towards the smog.

-"You should be more cautious with what you throw at your opponent,"- Charmeleon sneered, his eyes growing wide when he saw the smoke quickly caught on fire by the fireballs.

Koffing face went from a dopey looking one to a horrified expression as he watched the flames consume his Smog and use it as fuel to sustain it. It followed the fuel which led right to the poor Koffing who met his end by being swallowed up by the flames. He would have blown up if the fire reached his combustible insides but he closed the pores to his body before that could happen. The spherical Pokemon collapsed on the ground unable to continue.

Proton pointed a finger at the knocked out Koffing. "Because its gases have methanol in it. You know a liquid that is extremely flammable." Proton scolded the grunt.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know honest," He answered.

"Just bring out your next Pokemon," Proton strictly said.

The grunt fiddled with his fingers. "Umm..the thing is sir is that I don't have anymore."

The commander looked like he was about to yell at him but just decided to let it go. "Ahh, I'll deal with you fool later," Proton grunted. His underling stepped behind him to join his failed comrades.

"Crobat confuse the turtle with Confuse Ray and attack the other with Air Slash."

"Water Gun!"

"Flamethrower!"

Crobat was quick to act. He already fired a white light in the form of a small sphere. The dot floated towards Wartortle whose eyes were drawn to it. He became confused once the light encircled his body and vanished.

Charmeleon tried to attack the purple bat but he missed his fire attack and received a large slash across his chest. Crobat had a glowing wing which he used to slash the air effectively cutting the gas and sending a blade of air towards Charmeleon.

-"Ughhh!"- Charmeleon held his chest after being slashed. He cringed at the pain and failed to hear Red's next order.

Proton smiled at the Pokemon's pain. "Keep it up Crobat. Super Fang attack!"

Red saw Proton's Pokemon enlarge the two top front teeth. He rushed his head to think of a plan. It was speedy Pokemon so Red went with a different approach this time.

"Charmeleon, try to catch him while using Metal Claws," Red said.

Before Charmeleon could analyze his trainer's order, Crobat lunged at him. Fangs reared at him, Charmeleon extended his metallic claws. Strong wings entered his grip and he instantly clenched his glowing claws.

-"Let go off me you fool!"- Crobat yelled trying to take a bite out of his foe. He tried to flap his large wings but only made Charmeleon tightened his grip.

"Burn him to crisps," Red immediately ordered.

Proton couldn't react fast enough to give an order before Charmeleon blasted a strong fire. Engulfed in the burning inferno, Crobat batted his wings in frenzy. Pain fueled his desire to escape and increased his strength. Enough power to push away Charmeleon and escape the flames.

Blue felt frustrated that he was useless in this battle. He then thought of something that might help get rid of the confusion.

"Wartortle, this may sound crazy but use Rapid Spin. It might help your confusion. Rapid Spin!" he yelled that last part to get through his confused Pokemon.

-"What – did he say Rapid Spin…argh whatever,"- Wartortle held his throbbing head. He barely heard what he said besides Rapid Spin. Trying to subdue the pain he withdrawal into his shell and just began to spin. He picked up speed and was going so fast that he seemed like a brown blur.

_What is he up to, _Proton wondered. He just thought the boy was desperate and in a futile order to try to do something. He diverted his back to what he thought was the real threat.

"Crobat, fire a Sludge Bomb at your fiery foe."

Crobat was still recovering from the burns but somehow managed to still accomplish his duty. From his large mouth, a large blob of purple filth escaped. It went straight up and came back down heading straight towards Charmeleon. The Sludge Bomb was about to explode but it was washed away by a powerful jet of water. The Water Gun drove the filthy gunk straight into the ceiling where it detonated creating a large mess that harmlessly dropped onto the ground as well as leaving nasty stains on the building's ceiling.

"What the hell!?" Both Proton and his Crobat in their respective tongue shouted.

Proton traced the water back to find put the one who fired it was no other than Wartortle. He was free of his confusion and was ready to fight.

"How did he manage to get rid of the confusion so fast?" Proton asked.

"Hehe, simple. When you have a headache, the easiest way to get rid of it is to shake your head!" Blue grinned thinking he was genius.

_Can't tell if this kid is a genius or just plain stupid, _Proton thought. He realized this battle was turning against him.

"Let's finish him, Blue," Red said receiving nod from him.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower!"

"Wartortle, Water Gun!"

"Eeek!" Crobat screeched as he tried to avoid both moves. He moved to left to the dodge the Water Gun but had to go up to avoid being turned to crisps. He wasn't done since both opposing Pokemon moved their moves to the foe's new location.

Proton couldn't utter a word for he didn't know what to do in a situation like this beside have Crobat keep dodging the assault. He cursed himself for being so helpless in this. He waited for an opening for him and his Pokemon but that moment never came.

Crobat tried to barrel roll out of Wartortle's high pressure water but his right wing was caught in Charmeleon's line of fire. The bat lost its balance and his yells of pain were drowned in Wartortle's Water Gun. After a long time of dodging and exhausting energy, Crobat felt the cold feeling of going out of conscious.

Crobat flopped on the floor limbless. Proton gritted his teeth in frustration. He hastily returned Crobat back into his Pokeball and faced the two boys with anger in his blue eyes. He pressed his gaze on Red more than on Blue for this was the second time he has humiliated him.

"All out of Pokemon, Proton," Red smirked, placing a finger on his cap.

"Huh?" Proton didn't catch what he heard for his was to focus on him than the reality of things.

"If you don't have anymore pokemon than let us pass by or sent it out," Red said sternly.

Proton tightly clenched the tip of his beret with two fingers, trying to keep his cool together. "Grr, shut up, boy," he tried to calmly said but it came out more like a shy whisper. "I'm not letting you get past me at all costs!" He outstretched his arms to show he was willing to stand there.

"Boss cut it out and send out your next Pokemon," Proton's underling said.

"The thing is…I only managed to bring only one Pokemon," Proton admitted.

"And he called me a fool for only bringing one," the grunt whispered to his companions. He jumped at his leader's voice.

"I only had enough time to get one Pokemon healed for my others are still being treated," Proton said. "There back at the lab being treated…and enhanced by our scientists' experiments."

"What?! You left your other Pokemon to be tested!" Red exclaimed.

"Haha, of course I did! And they will be much better than they were before," Proton said with a twisted smile.

Red made a fist in anguish at the man's inhumane decision. "Get out of my or prepare to get burn by my Charmeleon."

-"Wait, I'm not going to severely injure this man,"- Charmeleon protested but went unheard.

"Ahh let's get the hell out of here. This kid is psycho," one Team Rocket Grunt said. He and the others ran away ditching their commander.

"Hehe, you don't have the guts to do it kid," Proton mocked.

"Grrr…"

_Is he worth it? _Red thought to himself. _Take away a life just to serve justice? …Of course its not. Its not me to think of killing a person to feel rightness ahs been done. If I do, I won't be any better than they are. _Red lowered his gaze to show that he wasn't going to do it.

"Ha I knew it! You're too much of a wimp to even hurt me!" Proton laughed.

"Take this you asshole!" Emily shouted from behind Red. A small, orange canine dashed from between Red's feet towards Proton. The furry creature jumped onto Proton who looked quite startled. His knees buckled and collapse on his with the canine on top of him.

Red saw that it was a Vulpix that attacked him and was now licking its paw. Red turned around to see Emily was already done with her match. Ariana was returning her Arbok which was covered in burn marks.

"I have failed but I won't be staying like that fool," the female commander said, getting up. "My boss would most likely take care of you." She left without another word.

"Did you kill him?" Blue asked Emily.

"Oh no, I just put him to sleep with Vulpix's Hypnosis," she explained allowing Red to breathe a sigh of relief.

Red thought to forget everything he thought about killing Proton and moved on to the next thing.

"The only good thing about this ambush is that we found a new way to get to the top," Red said looking at the opened elevator.

"Top floor, right" Blue said.

"Yupp, let's hurry," Emily urgently said first in the elevator.

* * *

The elevator worked completely fine and took the teens up in an awkward silence. The door opened at the last floor to reveal an empty hallway. The group was extremely cautious but didn't have to for there wasn't a single soul in the place. The only direction was right which sharply turned to the left. A single wooden door was at the end of the hallway.

As Red got closer, he managed to see the words "President" on the gold plate nailed into the door.

"Ready," Emily whispered. She grabbed the door knob and waited for her partners. On the signal of both boys' head nod, Emily twisted the handle and quickly pushed opened the door. The trio dashed into the room taking out a Pokeball ready to face any danger present.

A large office decorated with expensive furniture, crystal clean tiles, valuable paintings greeted the group. Red alerted his attention to the only person in the room. A man standing tall was dressed in a black slacks and black dress jacket. He turned around to meet the group.

Smooth flat hair layered his head as a small grin was plastered on his face that had a light tan color on his skin. His dark black dots for eyes scanned through the group.

"As the leader of Team Rocket, I Giovanni demand to know who you children are?" Giovanni boldly asked the group.

The Team Rocket Boss smugly smiled at the rescue group. His smile made the trio feel uneasy. Nervousness that could be seen in their eyes and body language. Giovanni stepped away from the elderly man that sat at the lavish couch in the middle of the rather large room.

"It seems a couple of meddling kids are in your building, Mr. President," the Team Rocket boss said to the guy sitting in the couch also the head of the Silph Company.

The old mad was dressed in a very expensive looking suit of light shade of grey. His gray moustache quivered on his upper lip in nervousness most likely due to the powerful man that lay before him. He didn't say anything when he saw the group of kids but his eyes showed all of his emotion. They jumped from joy of a rescue group or shock. Red couldn't figure it out for Giovanni stepped in front of the wealthy man.

He shifted his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. An unnerving smirk on his face he took a step further to the trio.

"What a bunch of talented kids you must group must be to managed to make it this far," he said. "Or probably my underlings were stupid enough to let you pass right under their noses."

Blue was the first to speak up against him. "Don't you dare underestimate us," he proclaimed. "We defeated your weak underlings and even my rival here Red managed to defeat your highest rank dude three times." Red gave him an annoyed look.

"Hmm," Giovanni turned to the trainer clad in red. "I see…so you're the kid that has been messing with my plans. You know it's not smart to interfere with Team Rocket's plans."

Red gained to courage to talk back. "I do it because what you guys do is totally morally wrong. I stand up against you guys because I was the only one there able to put a stop to your vile plans."

"Is that so," he said. "And I guess you're here to stop me as well. A mere child thinking of taking down the leader of the notorious organization, Team Rocket." Red nodded to reply.

"We'll see about of that. Fight me here and now," he directed a finger at Red. "Only you and no help from your comrades."

Red gritted his teeth. _Can I do it? Can I actually beat this guy?_ He began to doubt himself but he remembered how he could the Rocket Executives. He then remembered about the people in the whole city that were the hostages of Team Rocket.

_I have too, _Red thought himself. _I cannot fail now. _

"Let's go," he replied.

"Red, are you sure?" Emily tried to make Red think this over again.

"Yeah, Emily. Just believe in me that I can," he flashed a smile towards her.

Emily was going to talk back but paused when she saw his smile. "Just don't over do it," she simply said.

"Remember we are here to help." Red grinned at her and nodded.

Giovanni took out a Pokeball from his pocket. "Let's make this a double battle," he said taking a second pokeball from his pocket.

"A double battle," Red muttered to himself. He never had one but he thought it mean to use two Pokemon at the same time. "Umm sure…no harm in doing so."

"Hehe, yeah no harm in doing so," he chuckled making Red feel a little nervous but he pushed those feelings aside.

Red chose his first two Pokemon and released them at the same time as his opponent.

"Standby for battle, Nidorino and Gible," he said.

_What the hell is that? _Gary said, seeing Red's Dragon type appear. _I haven't seen that Pokemon anywhere in Kanto._

Giovanni wordlessly released his Pokemon. He had a pink Nidorino that had a mean look in its eye and its female counterpart, a light blue Nidorina. She had a smug look on her face and giggled when she saw Red's Nidorino looked at her in shock.

-_She's beautiful, - _Nidorino gawked at the female pokemon. _–Is this fate that has brought us together?- _

-"Hey buddy!"- Giovanni's own Nidorino shouted to get Nidorino's attention and succeeded. -"If I were you, I'll pay more attention to me than her. Stare at her one more time and I'll make sure you'll be living the rest of your life breathing through a straw."

Red's Poison type cringed in fear but quickly regained his posture. _–Grr, I can't look weak right now when there's a lady in the room,-_ Nidorino thought forcing his face to twist into the most intimating face he could muster. In the end he made a face looked his he just ate a sourest Agauv Berry.

His silly face made both of Giovanni's Pokemon chuckled. Red's Nidorino felt hurt by their rude laughs and crouched down as to hide his shame.

"Nidorino don't pay attention to them," Red said to him.

-"Yeah he's right. I'll show them my strength in battle,"- He got up and got into battle stance.

"I'll let you have the first move," he boldly said. "And make sure to use your first move wisely."

Red knew he was being mocked by having the first attack. He was going to make sure the he will regret that decision. He switched his mind to analyze the current situation.

_Alright, he has two Poison Types so my Gible is going to be key in this battle, _Red thought. _I'll pit my Nidorino against his own Nidorino while my Gible takes on the Nidorina. _

It wasn't the best strategy but he couldn't help but feel under pressure by having Giovanni's eyes bore into him. He felt that the longer he would taken to think of an approach, the more of a chance that Giovanni would surprise him with his own attack. He just didn't seem like a man that Red could trust and with his background as being known as the head boss of Team Rocket a criminal organization.

"Nidorino, go for Nidorino with a Horn Attack and Gible can fight Nidorino by first firing a Sand Tomb," Red said his orders.

-_Damn, I have to attack him, _Nidorino thought. –_Well, I would rather fight him than a girl who would surely stop me by her beauty.- _

-"Let's go!"- Gible exclaimed. He jumped forward and spat out a patch of dry sand. It flew straight towards his target with no interruption due to being in a room with not single breeze of air.

-"Such an ugly creature,"- Nidorina couldn't help but say it out loud when she saw Gible. This caused her to fail at trying to escape the wrath of the swirling sand.

-"Ughh what is this?"- she cried feeling the sand trap her and began to slowly chip at her with its vicious speed.

Nidorino hasn't moved inch for his mind was emerged into Nidorina's gorgeousness. He snapped back out when he saw her being attack by Gible's move. His ears picked up the sound of Red's voice shouting at him to snap out of it and also the sounds of small, footsteps. His male foe was already heading towards him with his head lowered, horn protruding towards him and an evil glint in his blue eyes.

He reacted without thinking and charged at him as well with his head down. They both quickly closed the gap as the two rabbits ran towards each other. Red's own Pokemon closed his eyes at the last second before the collision to brace for the impact.

That impact never came for Giovanni's own Pokemon jumped over him in one tremendous leap. He perfectly landed behind and quickly turned around to see how his foe would respond to this.

Nidorino opened is eyes to find out why he didn't collide with his opponent. He realized that the other Nidorino was nowhere to be seen and was heading towards his rival's master instead. He yelped trying to stop. He forgot that he was on tiled floor which caused him since he didn't dug in his claws and just slipped on his own feet.

Red couldn't help but feel embarrassed by his Pokemon earlier failure."Nidorino, get back up and charged at your opponent one more time."

-"Err,"- Nidorino picked himself up from the floor and turned towards his snickering foe. He felt part of his pride crumble away but that didn't stop him from lowering his head and sprint.

-"Nidorino, this time attack him head on,"- Giovanni blankly ordered. -"And as for you Nidorina. Since your stuck, stay where you are and attack with Ice Beam."

Red alerted his attention to the immediate danger Nidorina now posed. She had a move that was four times super effective against Gible.

"Gible, avoid the Ice Beam at all costs!" He shouted. "Wear her down with your Dragon Rage from a distance."

-"Okey Dokey!"- Gible merrily replied. He saw his Nidorina lower her head and formed a bright, blue sphere on the tip of her horn. Gible couldn't help but admire the pretty light which them fired a light blue beam towards.

Gible soon remembered he had to dodge the attack. He did so by jumping to his right and nearly lost his footing on his landing. He looked back to where he stood before and saw it was now frozen in crystal clear ice.

Gible gave his foe a gleeful look and began to clap his tiny hands. -"Bravo, bravo! Pretty lights makes pretty ice!"- he said.

Nidorina was very surprised by his reaction. As weird as it was, Nidorino couldn't help but feel flattered.

-"Well thank you! You cute, little shark guy,"- she said flattered.

Gible nodded. -"Now my turn! Blahh!"- He didn't give Nidorino a moment to rest for he opened his big mouth and hastily breathed out his draconic power.

-"Ahh!"- Nidorino screamed as she was engulfed by the shockwave. In order to escape she had to break her master's orders and go through the troublesome Sand Tomb. The sand scratched at her skin as she ran out of the flames.

-"You little ass will pay!"- She roared beginning to fire another Ice Beam only for her foe to dodge.

Red saw that Gible had things under control he shifted his gaze towards his second teammate. His Pokemon had already charged Nidorino with some anger and interlocked horns with each other. It was now a struggle to see who would be the one to be able to knock their foe back.

-"Hehe, you don't stand a chance against me,"- The Team Rocket Pokemon growled taking a strong step forward pushing back his foe a few inches.

-"Grrr, I can't lose to someone like you,"- Nidorino snarled trying to regain some ground.

Nidorino huffed at the Trainer's Pokemon. -"Don't make me laugh. A weak Nidorino like you can't beat me. Especially one so weak that he doesn't even have a mate."-

That was the last straw. He couldn't take any more of his mean remarks. -"Then let's see if you'll be laughing after this!"- He mustered all of his strength in his body to push back. The pressure on his skull increased as he pushed back the mean Nidorino a few inches. He saw the confusion in his foe's eyes. Surprised that he had this much strength within him.

Red's Nidorino intended to use his confusion to his advantage. A sharp movement of his stout neck, Nidorino's horn, which was under his foe's horn, lifted up his foe to the point that his rear legs were touching the ground.

The helpless Poison Pokemon began to panic. He struggle to escape the grapple but his horn was stuck between his opponent's big horn and a smaller spike above it.

-"It's my turn to show dominance here,"- the Nidorino on the ground dangerously said. He swung his head and his entire body to the side along his victim. He flung across the room with such force that the whole wall shook went he slammed right into it.

Giovanni's Nidorino let out a soft shout in pain and cringed at the sound of portraits falling from the wall and shattering on the hard floor. Eyes clenched, the hurt Pokemon quivered as he tried to get back up.

Red looked towards Giovanni with a smug smile. His facial expression infuriated the boss even more than seeing his own Pokemon failed him.

I won't be beaten by a mere kid! Giovanni thought. He watch his Nidorino limped towards his way while his Nidorina dodged a Dragon Rage right after the Sand Tomb died down. He had no choice but to go with his last resort.

"Nidorino and Nidorina regroup back towards your starting positions," Giovanni ordered. His Pokemon did exactly as they were told.

What is he up to? Red asked himself. He also told his Pokemon to do the same. Both did so with a confident smile.

"Its sad to say that I have to resort to this," Giovanni spoke. Red watched him reach into the pocket of his coat. From his pockets he took out what seemed as two green crystal rocks. They glinted in the light as he held one each hand.

"What are the rocks for?" Red couldn't help but ask.

Giovanni let out an unsettling chuckle. "You'll have watch and wait." He tossed one at each of his active Pokemon. Without being told what to do, both Poison Pokemon jumped in the air simultaneously.

Giovanni's Pokemon caught the glowing stone with their jaws and landed back on the tiles floor. Both battered up Pokemon flinched in pain as they felt there knees succumb to the recoil of their hard landing. Not a second later, the stones in their mouths began to glow a bright light green color. The two Pokemon also began to glow but in bright white.

There glowing...like if they were evolving...! Red realized that they were evolving. He gawked as they began to grow. They just didn't grow just by a few inches but by a couple of feet. Their forelimbs formed into their arms as their hind legs now supported all of their weight. Their tail extended to the length of Red's entire arm and three times as thick. They stopped glowing once they reached the size of Red and reverted to their natural form.

Now stood two fierce some creatures. They bared their sharp teeth at Red and pounded their new claws together. Their eyes lusted for blood as they stretched their new powerful forms.

-"Let's see how you will do against me now, kiddie,"- the evolved Nidorino laughed.

Niodrino ear's lowered in fear. Gible's mouth fell opened as he tries to process what he just saw.

-"You...you...You Ate Shiny Rock!"- Gible wailed.

-"I got this annoying little kid,"- the only female Pokemon said rolling her eyes.

Red was lost for words. "How-how did you-managed to evolve them?" Red asked.

"Simple. I used a Moon Stone to help them reach their final form," Giovanni said like if it was common knowledge. "These two Pokemon only evolve when they come in contact with a Moon Stone. They can only be found at Mt. Moon in this region," he furthered explained.

"Only at Mt. Moon..." Red muttered.

_Wait! Don't I have one then!_ Red thought as remembered a Clefairy giving him a strange stone. He pulled of his bookback of his shoulders and unzipped the smallest pocket. There it was a stone similar to what Giovanni used for his Pokemon.

Red knew this was his only hope. "Nidorino catch!" Giovanni gritted his teeth as he watched Red throw a Moon Stone at Nidorino.

-"Huh? Is that the legendary Moon Stone my trainer threw at me?!"- Nidorino happiles accepted the rock and caught it with his jaws. He also began to glow and evolved into the same large Pokemon as Giovanni's did.

Red quickly took out his Pokedex to learn more about his new Pokemon.

"Nidoking: the Drill Pokemon. A Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Once it goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it."

Awe by his new Pokemon's destructive power, Red pointed the red device to the female counterpart.

"Nidoqueen: the Drill Pokemon. Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young."

Red next checked if Nidoking learned any new moves.

"Hmm Ice Beam and Thrash." Red knew what Ice Beam was but not a single clue to what Thrash does.

"So, you do have a few tricks up your sleeve," Giovanni said. "Let's see if you can still keep up with me now."

Red said his orders first. "Nidoking, Ice Beam your male rival and Gible, keep on Dragon Raging-"

Red was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Everyone fell quiet even the Pokemon shut upped. The man who is the leader of Team Rocket was the only one to move. The ringing increased when the man took out a sleek phone out of his pocket. He flicked the top with his thumb to flip it opened and silenced the device.

Placing it into his hear he answered, "What is it now?"

No one moved in the room as they tried to pry in on his conversation but no one could hear the person on his phone. However, whoever it was on the phone wasn't telling Giovanni good news for his expression changed to a simple frown and to a serious face.

"Well, try to contain him at all costs," Giovanni said and shortly cut off the call. He pressed another button to immediately call a new person. Still no one has moved except for Red who slightly shifted his leg but stopped when he saw Giovanni's Nidoking give him a serious eye.

"Yes, I'm at the Silph Co. building, top floor. Just create an opening if you can," he quickly demanded. He sourly placed his phone back into his pocket.

"It seems that I will have to cut my plan short," he informed the group and turned towards the president. "This is it old man. I'm letting you free and everyone in this city. It seems my time here was greatly wasted for the exception of a few treats but I must be off for some urgent issues."

"Wait, you can't just leave our battle!" Red yelled seeing Giovanni return his two Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

Red never got a response for the wall in the far back spontaneously exploded. Red and his group instinctively ducked down with their arms in front. The bang rang through Red's ears feeling wind from the blast hit his face. Feeling the explosion calm down, Red opened hi eyes to find that a large hole exposing the room to the outside has been created by some sort of explosion.

The sound of helicopter hovering filled the room and pretty sure a black helicopter appeared. Being piloted by a man in the Team Rocket Grunt uniform, the aircraft turned for it to directly face the hole, the large, Red 'R' painted above the windshield. The man nodded at his boss and hovered higher out of sight. The rope ladder was deployed in hung at the newly made entrance.

"Excuse me but it seems my ride is here ,"Giovanni said as he placed a foot on the rubble. "But before I go." The man slowly put his right hand into the pockets of his slacks and then quickly pulled out to reveal a gun in his bare hand. He spun around to raise his firearm. He took a few seconds to take aim.

Red just stood there in shock. His brain told his legs to move but his whole body was paralyzed with fear. His wide eyes stared at the device that was created for the only purpose to take away life from living things.

Giovanni had a serious face when he pulled the trigger on the weapon, feeling a slight recoiled from it. From the time he pulled out the firearm, everything went slow for Red but time sped up to fast for Red to comprehend when he saw the boss's index finger move.

He heard the sound of something loudly clicking followed by a loud bang. Two hands of a person grabbed his arm and pushed him to the side. His locked legs ended up causing him to topple down as well as feeling a body collapse on him. Everything was blurry in Red's vision and he felt a bit light headed.

Before long Red regained his senses and could comprehend his surroundings. The first thing the disoriented teen notice was that Emily was on top of him. He couldn't se her face but bits of her orange hair has fallen front of his eyes and the body was too lightweight to be a boy. He felt her hot breathe blow into his left ear as her head rested on his own.

His sight came next to what he comprehended. His head was slightly moved to his right towards the room. A large, gray boulder obscured most of his vision but with the bit of sight not blocked he saw Giovanni across the room pocketing his gun. He had grimace look on his face giving Red a mean look in his eye. He reached out towards the hole in the wall that opened up to the outside world. A rope ladder appeared which the man grabbed on and left the building by jumping onto it. He climbed up the ladder which most likely lead to the helicopter that Red remembered he saw earlier.

Red felt a floor shake as a pair of feet ran towards his way. He looked up and saw his rival Blue towering over him, blocking the light that came from the ceiling lights. He first lifted up Emily, Red finally letting out a breath of air that he was holding since he fell. Both teens grabbed on of his arms and lifted him back onto to his feet.

They leaned him against the boulder which Red soon found out it wasn't a random boulder in the middle of an elegant office but Blue's Rhydon.

"I thought he was going to take some kind of weapon out so I had my Rhydon just in case he did and I was right. Released him right in front of you to block the bullet," Blue explained patting his Rock-Type. "His hide is so tough that not even metal bullets can penetrate its skin."

-"Which is why I was used as a shield for this kid,"- Rhydon muttered under his breath. –"That bullet shouldn't have left a dent in my hide,"- he furthered said.

"He really must think of you as a threat to him if he went to as far as trying to kill you," Emily remarked. "I would be more careful if I were you when dealing with Team Rocket."

"But I had no another choice then interfere since Team Rocket were doing things that I see as morally wrong," Red retaliated, getting up from his support.

"Well, all that matters is that you're okay," she said, examining Red from head to toe for any wound. She then turned towards the old man that was laying on the couch with a pillow above his head as if it was going to protect him from any weapon that was thrown at him. Emily walked up to the terrified man and shook his shoulder.

"Please don't kill me, I beg of y-" the elderly boss cried but stopped when he saw it was just Emily. His mood changed entirely into one that Red didn't expect.

"My little girl you're fine!" he yelled in joy

Emily looked quite embarrassed by the old man who was now hugging her to death. She tried to pull out of his grip but was futile for he had a tight grip of her.

"Yeah, I'm okay grandpa," she said, patting his back. She also returned the hug back.

"Wait a minute," Red interjected the family reunion. "You're the granddaughter of the head boss of one of the biggest corporations in Kanto?"

"Welll…yes," she answered finally managing to escape her grandfather's grasp.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Red objected.

Emily turned away from Red's accusing gaze. "Because….Because I don't like telling people my last name. They always associate it with Silph Co. and people all start to treat me differently," she softly said. "I want to be treated evenly so I never really give away my last name…I hope you understand why."

Red bit his lip. "Well, I guess I can understand but it shouldn't something you should be afraid off as well," Red said.

"I'm not afraid," Emily retaliated.

"Now Emily, don't start an argument with your new friends without introducing them to me first," the old man interrupted.

"Oh sorry, Grandpa," she replied. "First this guy is Red Ketchum and that guy is Blue." She pointed to each one. Red replied with a "hello,' while Blue just shrugged and returned his Pokemon.

"Well, I really have to thank you guys for coming to my rescue," he said. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"It's okay it was nothi-."

"Wait, I know how!" the President exclaimed. He soon stuck an arm into the very couch he was sitting on. Red sweat dropped when he learned that his reward was in under the cushions of some old guy's sofa.

"Grandpa," Emily said in embarrassment.

"Eureka!" he yelled as he pulled out to large spheres. They looked just like Pokeballs with the only exception of the purple top and the letter 'M' on it.

"Quickly take one each of you young men," he said.

"Umm don't mind me asking but what are so special about these pokeballs?" Red said, picking up the slightly larger than normal Pokeball.

"Well, my boy, this is the prototype I like to call the Master Ball," he said as Blue grabbed his own. "This was the main reason to why that nasty man was here!"

Red rolled the device in his hands, examining it carefully. "What is so special about this particular Pokeball?"

"That young lad is a Pokeball that my scientists created that have the capability to capture any Pokemon in the entire world! Whether if it's weakened or not, strong or weak, awake or asleep, this Master Ball will definitely work!" he replied as if he was a street vendor trying to sell it to him.

"Anything you say, right."

"Of course it can!"

_If they were after something this powerful, what was Team Rocket planning on capturing? _Red pondered. He pressed the button and it shrunk to its small size, able to fit in his pocket now.

"And why give this expensive piece of technology to us?" Blue questioned him.

"Let's just say that I find it safer to give these Pokeballs to you two lads rather than handing it over to Team Rocket," he replied. "Who knows what they want with something this powerful."

"Is that all they came for?" Red further questioned.

"Well, they also wanted me to give them some supplies but I kept these hidden from them. That Team Rocket boss is horrible. He said that if I didn't do as he said he would hurt the people of this city," he said shuddering as remembered the cold man.

"That is such a cheap move," Emily scowled. "Don't worry Grandpa. I'm going to make that Giovanni guy pay for stealing from you and threatened this large city!"

"Emily dear, please don't do anything rash," Emily's Grandfather said. "I don't want you to get in the mist of their vile plans."

"But Grandpa, what they have done is clearly unforgivable!" Emily proclaimed.

"Don't let anger get the best of you my grandchild," the old man said with a more harsh tone, making Emily jump. "Revenge is never the answer to problems. It only makes matters worst by creating a new set of problems." Emily fell back and decided to keep calm.

"Look the only thing that matters is that you're okay as well as Saffron City. Also, Team Rocket didn't get what their true goal was," Red stated. "I say that from now on Saffron can now go back to its normal state."

"Burgundy is right!" Silph's Co boss chirped. "Life will restore back to normal"

"It's ugh Red," the trainer corrected.

"Oh my apologies," he replied.

"I am also glad for your help Red and Blue," Emily spoke up. "I don't think I would have been able to take on all of Team Rocket by myself, so I owe it all to you guys for helping me save my Grandfather."

"No problem punk rock chick," Blue obnoxiously said ruining the sappy mood.

A vein pooped in Emily's forehead. "Just because you helped doesn't mean I won't hit you!" She gave Blue a new bump on his head with her right fist.

"OWW!"

Red just laughed at his friend's misfortune. He remembered his Pokemon where still released in the room. His newly evolved Nidoking was stretching out his new limbs while Gible was busy chewing on the wood of a chair.

"Gible stop that and get back here," Red said, returning Gible back into his Pokeball as well as Nidoking.

"I am sorry for the damage that we have caused to your office and the rest of Silph Co." Red apologized.

"Its fine, I can always fix it later," he chuckled.

_Well, when you have as much money as him, fixing up his office will seem to cost him no more than a candy bar, _Red thought. _And of course today I managed to take on Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. It would have been a close match if he hadn't left for that emergency…I wonder what that was all about._

* * *

_**A/N: There I finally updated after a whole month. I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Should have been done with this one a whole lot sooner but I just got lazy on the way. As to show my apologies I would try to have the next chapter ready in exactly one week from now! Well, I do it (most likely not) but I will try. **_

_**And congrats to Agenor Junior for being the 25 person to favorite this story! woohoo on my 22 chapter and finally my 25th favorite...what you don't that is so much as accomplishement? Well, it is for me so don't ruin this moment for me :/**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and as always I appreciate your reviews! Take care guys!**_


	23. Mind Games

**Mind Games **

"Alright, lift your right arm up," Red ordered, crouched down in the Pokemon Center.

-"It feels fine,"- Pikachu said, raising his arm. He made circles in the air with that arm as to show Red it was fine.

"So you're feeling mostly good?" Red sternly asked.

-"Yup, better than before,"- he nodded.

Red gave him a smile that showed his relief. "That's great to know but I'm still going to have to keep you out of our next gym match." He gave Pikachu more of the antidote just in case.

-"Fine with me. I am willing to take a break after our last little adventure,"- Pikachu replied before being sent back into the pokeball.

Red sighed and took a look out of the buildings window. The streets were now full of people that were trapped in their houses the day before. News reporters were all over the place, talking to every person who they assumed were residents of this city.

After news of Team Rocket had left Saffron city, People rushed into the streets, celebrating and hugging their loves ones. People began to connect back to the outside world with cell phones, calling their family and friends, getting on the internet and telling the world their stories. It was all just a big happy reunion for Saffron City and the world.

News quickly spread and reporters from all parts of the world flocked here to report the incident. That would must likely end up to be a cluster of mixed up details due to no one really knowing what happened, all except Red and his companions.

Red and his group from before separated with Blue leaving the city and Emily decided to be with her Grandfather for a while. Red just went to the Pokemon center to help his Pokemon and managed to convince her to help him who thought he was somehow part of Team Rocket. He told her that fought against them but didn't tell her the whole story on what happen.

Red went outside and had o pushed his way through the crowd. He wanted to quickly get to the Gym of Saffron so he could get the heck out of here.

"What's your name, sir?" a female news reporter jumped onto Red. She nearly jabbed the microphone into Red's eye.

"Uuhh...Red...Ketchum," he mustered out surprised.

She didn't seem to notice his surprised expression and continued to bombard him with questions. "Well, you seem to look like a trainer am I right?"

Red gulped as he looked into the camera which he could feel focusing on him. He had to get out of this fast but the woman made seem that she didn't want to let him get by that easily.

"Of course you are! With, the traveling clothes, backpack, and Pokeballs on your belt, I'll be dumb to not call you a well prepared Pokemon Trainer," she chirped. "Now, let the people of the world hear your experience on this whole incident that just occurred."

"I just got here and I am quite in hurry," he quickly lied. "I need to go look for someone and it just can't wait." With that, Red walked away.

"Wai-" The crowd thickened increasing the number of people that stood between Red and that news reporter lady.

Sticking to the sidewalk, Red recalled from the map in the Pokemon Center that he had to keep on this path until he reached the third block to make a left. He tried to avoid the journalists who were trying to get to the bottom of the biggest mystery. Why Team Rocket was here and why did they leave?

After what seem like an eternity, Red made to the corner of the block of his next turn. He looked to his left sure enough there was a large building with words Gym painted in bold, red letters on the top. This Gym looked like a complete dump compared to the one in Celadon City. B\

Red also noticed another building similar in structure as the Gym was right next to it with a ten foot gap in between and a low metal fence marking the division line. It had the word Gym written on the top as well only it was fading with a large 'X' through it. Below the words was a large wooden sign saying it was "The Fighting Dojo."

It seemed quite odd to Red but he went to the first building he saw. At the front entrance there were two people standing there. Red instantly recognized them as new reporters. The large camera on the man's shoulder and the man with a microphone trying to peek through the glass doors of the Gym gave it right away. If Red didn't know any better, he guessed that these people wanted to interview the City's Gym.

After a while they seem to have given up and decided to go back to where there were many people to get their stories. Red didn't want to be one of those people so hid behind a sign that showed a detailed map of the city. He took out a look from behind the large sign to see if the way to the gym was clear of nosy reporters.

Seeing it was empty, Red took the opportunity to reach the Pokemon Gym. He thought it was closed for the reporters tried to get in with no success. He however thought made himself think that maybe the Gym Leader just didn't want to open his or her door to a couple of new reporters and perhaps would allow a challenger in.

Red grabbed the brass handle attached to the clear, thick glass door. It didn't budge by the teen's pull. He tired again and again and even pushed forward but it move a bit as if they were affixed to the ground. Red sighed as he let go of the handle. He really wanted to get his Gym Battle done by today or else the Gym would soon become full of challengers once this whole Team Rocket incident had died down.

The young trainer took a step back and took one good look at the building. He started to walk away but the groaning sounds of metal screeching stopped him from getting away. Red looked back at the gym doors and to his utter surprise, the unmovable glass doors where slowly opening with no clear reason on how it was doing so. Not person was seen pushing it open or at least a Pokemon that could belong to the Gym Leader was in the door way. It just opened on its own accord.

_That's just silly, Red. Come one, doors moving on its own…well there were also the ghosts at Lavender Town so could this be the work of a ghost? _Red pondered on it. _Risky, but there is only one way to find out. _

Red cautiously stepped into the darkness that was the inside of the gym. With the doors closing behind him, Red was reluctant to move any further. That was when the sound of a light echoed through the building followed by a single ceiling light turning on sending a single ray of light onto the ground illuminating a circle of eight feet. The same spot that light was shine upon was a white square. A 2-D box that looked very similar to the trainer box that every Gym battlefield had for the challenger to stand in. Marked with white chalk on a smooth wood surface, Red thought it was the challenger place.

He thought he had no other choice but step into the box which he did. Upon entering the rectangle the rest of the gym lights came on. The lights were dimmer than any other gym he been to. On the other side of the field, the lights weren't on leaving the area to seem dark and unknown.

Red almost yelped when he heard a voice.

"I been expecting you," a female voice called out to him.

_Expecting me?_ Red thought confused as he looked into the dark section of the gym from where he heard the voice. _How could they predict that I was going to come here?_

"Because I have psychic powers." From darkness a women stepped into the light. (Description)

"What sort of psychic powers?"

Sabrina used her telekinesis to lift up a Pokeball. Without a moving a single muscle, she threw the Pokeball into air and released her starting Pokemon.

On the smooth floor materialized to what appear to Red as a large cat standing on its hind legs. Covered in golden fur, Sabrina's Pokemon stood on its back legs while it carried a silver spoon in it's right hand that was slightly bended away from him a the top. A red star mark was smack dab in the middle of his forehead of his cat like-like face growing long two strands of yellow hair resembling whiskers. His bushy tail scrunched when he got ready for battle.

Red wanted to get more information on this particular guy and took out his Pokedex before proceeding.

"Kadabra: the Psi Pokemon.

Red didn't how to deal with this foe so just chose a random Pokemon from his belt. "Standby for battle, Pidgeotto!"

Shaking his head to remove the stray red strands of feathers on his head, Pidgeotto eyed his new opponent. His eyes met those of Kadabra's whose own gaze seem as if it he was trying to looking into the his soul sending shivers down his back.

_-Ugh why does Red always have to pair me up with unusual Pokemon?- _Pidgeotto sighed.

Kadabra raised an eyebrow and shook his head as if he was showing his disapproval for an ignorant comment.

"Red, you have the first move," Sabrina said.

"Okay Pidgeotto, be cautious as you perform your Aerial Ace since we don't know what he is capable of," Red warned.

Stretching out his wings, Pidgeotto went airborne. He circled around the gym eyeing his furry opponent who didn't move as he flew picking up speed. Pidgeotto didn't understand why haven't his trainer have called an attack nor seen him move an inch but decided to continue with his order. He finally reached a speed he felt comfortable, Pidgeotto went for the attack.

Not wanting to face Kadabra head on, Pidgeotto flew towards him from behind. He disappeared for a split second before reappearing with streaks of lights around his body in the wake of Kadabra. Pidgeotto was sure he would hit but was shocked when Kadabra disappeared right under his beak. He quickly broke off his attack and tried to fly back up.

An inexplicable force trapped Pidgeotto in his place. It looked like he was frozen in time in midair. His body above the ground not moving in the middle of a wing flap. Rolling his eyes back, he saw that Kadabra was a few feet from where he stood.

Kadabra's red star was glowing a bloody red while his spoon maintained a blue glow. With his outstretch free hand, he made a fluent motion that resulted in Pidgeotto spinning around powerless to his control.

"Pidgeotto, get away!" Red cried.

"He can't escape when he is under Kadabra's Psychic attack," Sabrina told Red.

_Psychic! So that's what it was!_ Red realized. He helplessly watched as the Psychic Pokemon roughly threw Pidgeotto on to the ground. Red watched as he saw him do it again and again. Red gritted his teeth at the punishment and had to do something.

"Wait!" Red turned towards the Gym Leader. "Are you allowed to read my mind during battle?"

With an emotionless face, Sabrina answered. "Well, there aren't any rules that stop me from using it. I like to use my abilities to their fullest when needed."

_No way! Can she also read my memories! My childhood, my nightmares, my weaknesses, and even my past crushes! _Red exclaimed, clutching his head in horror.

"Do no panic. I'm not able to look into your memories as you apply," Sabrina assured Red.

"Really?" Red muttered. Glad his privacy was a safe returned his attention to a problem far worse than his own dilemma.

Pidgeotto was finally freed from his foe's deadly technique. –"Finally, I have control over my body,"- he grumbled, getting up. He didn't like the feeling of not having control of his body. He wanted to avoid the attack at all costs.

Red needed to make a comeback but it was going to be difficult with Sabrina being able to read his mind and quickly come up with a counter strategy. He figured that the only way to make it that she didn't have the advantage was to make so that even he didn't know what was going down.

"Pidgeotto, surround Kadabra with Double Team!" Red ordered.

Sabrina watched Pidgeotto create clones that all encircled Kadabra. "An admirable strategy I must say," Sabrina remarked.

Kadabra wasn't deterred by the many Flying Pokemon that surrounded him and simple raised his spoon. The silverware took on a purple glow this time as he moved around. With no verbal commands from his trainer, Kadabra spun to his left and raised a free hand. From the tips of his sharp, long finger nails, electricity was produced that engulfed the palm of his hand. He released the electricity that created a few streaks of lightning that struck one Pidgeotto.

Red didn't no if it was out of sheer luck but Kadabra manage to his the original one. It was confirmed by all of the other copies disappearing leaving only the hurt one to take the super effective move. He fell to the floor feeling his muscles fail him to keep him upright.

"However, my Kadabra can just use Mind Reader to detect the real one by simply trying to read the minds of each clone and strike with Thunderbolt once the original was found," Sabrina said.

Red was left speechless when he saw his plan failed. He thought it was the perfect strategy but it was easily taken care of. He didn't know what else he could do to deal with Kadabra that won't give his opponent the chance to counter it.

"And I assume you have the ability to communicate with your Pokemon telepathy," Red said.

"Yes," she replied with her tone emotionless as ever.

_-Errrgh…I don't see my trainer helping me now since that freaky lady can just read his mind and have him ready to take care of my move,- _Pidgeotto grimly thought.

-"Then I will take matters into my own wings,"- he muttered and shot towards Kadabra.

Pidgeotto surprised everyone including Red when he flew towards Kadabra and struck him with one Steel Wing across the face. He swung his metal wings again but Kadabra escaped by teleporting away. Pidgeotto quickly picked up on his new location and attacked him again only to have him teleport away.

_-Desperate_ _he has become-_ Kadabra thought as he reappeared seeing Pidgeotto trying to get a hit on him. –"_Fury will only worsen your chances of winning"- _Kadabra echoed his thoughts into Pidgeotto's head.

-"I'm not attacking in anger!"- he yelled back, hopping towards him with another Steel Wing.

-_"Defeat shall be the end of your aimless assault,"- _Kadabra said appearing right behind Pidgeotto this time and struck him with another Thunderbolt at pointblank range. Pidgeotto yelled as he was electrocuted and met the floor once more.

Red couldn't handle Pidgeotto's beating and had to step in. He didn't care if he gave Sabrina time to respond to his moves but he needed to help Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, please stop attacking him head on with Steel Wing and please listen to me!" Red shouted. Barely conscious, Pidgeotto shifted his head towards his trainer giving a small smile before getting back up. "Alright, buddy this is all you have to do. Use your Quick Attack and Aerial Ace combo!"

_-Combine speed with accuracy,- _Pidgeotto thought cocking his head to face Kadabra. Tensing his already sore legs muscles he pushed himself into the air at an incredible speed. He went invincible for a second and successfully landed a heavy blow on Kadabra with his Aerial Ace and Quick Attack combination.

Kadabra was thrown into the air but he managed to escape a nasty landing by teleporting to safety. He immediately responded with Psychic attack that fired a strong wave that struck Pidgeotto and threw him into the building wall. Having endured a lot, the last move was his end. He collapsed on the ground with no signs of moving.

Red accepted the defeat and returned back into his Pokeball. "Thank you for you great effort Pidgeotto. This battle was lost because I wasn't prepared but you helped gained great information," he whispered to his Pokeball. "I think I have determined the perfect opponent to fight against Kadabra."

Sabrina didn't say anything for she already knew what he was going to send. Red released his only Dragon Pokemon onto the battle field.

Kadabra had never faced this particular Pokemon before but he knew his dopey looking face shouldn't make him seem as an easy opponent. He decided to gain further information by trying to read his new foe's mind.

_-What is this?-_ Kadabra's eyes jumped open in shock.

_-He has a mustache. I'll call him Mr. Mustache Guy!-_ were the thoughts of Gible jumbled with a bunch of more miscellaneous thoughts.

Sabrina had Gible's strange thinking process informed to her. "I see. You thought that your Pokemon's erratic mind would prevent Kadabra predicting his movement."

"Exactly what I thought would happen," Red proved her assumption was right.

"As clever as that is, I will still be able to deal with it," Sabrina declared.

"Lets find out. Gible use Dig!" Red shouted.

Gible went underground out of Kadabra's sight. He began to make his way through the ground to where he sensed his Psychic enemy by using his natural senses.

Kadabra decided to concentrate and use Mind Reader to determine where Gible was. He found the Dragon's mind and what he found wasn't what he expected.

_-Diggy hole, dig, dig, dig, dig, diggey diggey hole!-_ Gible's singing rang through Kadabra's skull. The terrible singing forced him to close the telepathic connection.

-"What a terrible song,"- Kadabra clutched his head for the headache he got. He looked down and saw the ground bulge.

Before he could do anything, Gible popped from the ground tackling Kadabra. He knocked back the fragile foe a few feet. Gible hopped back and awaited his next command.

"Alright Gible, that was excellent. Try to get him again but go for a Bite attack this time," Red praised his little dragon. "And don't forget to dodge any of his attacks by going underground."

"_Attack him while you can with Psychic, Kadabra," _Sabrina's telepathic voice resonated in her Pokemon's brain.

_-"I shall do it, mistress,"- _Kadabra smoothly replied. His red star began to glow as he prepared to launch a Psychic. His attempt was noticed since Gible disappeared underground, frustrating him.

"_Calm yourself, Kadabra. A clear head is what you need to succeed," _Sabrina relayed wise words to him.

Kadabra agreed and stood to wait for Gible to pop up. A still silence swept the room as everyone waited for Red's Pokemon to make his move. Kadabra didn't attempt to read Gible's location for he feared the sanity of his precious mind. This dragged on for almost a minute before Gible decided to strike.

Gible appeared to the right of Kadabra and sprang at him. Kadabra quickly raised a hand towards Gible which happened to be his right hand with the spoon. The metal glinted in the light which alerted Gible's attention. The Dragon Pokemon clamped his giant mouth right onto Kadabra's right hand engulfing the entire forelimb.

-"_Let go of me you buffoon!"- _Kadabra fired his Psychic attack at Gible with enough force to throw him off his arm. The only negative effect of his act was that it left him spoon-less. Gible managed to take his spoon with him in his mouth. This greatly shock Kadabra for he needed that spoon.

-"Bleh!"- Gible coughed up the silverware in to his tiny hands. He gleefully held the spoon high as to show of his trophy. –"I can now eat rocks more easily with this!"-

-"_My psychic power enhancer would not be used for mere trivial tasks!"- _Kadabra showed his anger to Gible. He went right to retrieving it with his psychic powers and grabbed a hold of the spoon.

-"No this is my spoon I won!"- Gible cried tightening his grip on the spoon. Without his spoon, Kadabra didn't have enough strength to pull it out of the little guy's hands and so had to resort to damaging him first.

-"_I will get it back one way or another,"- _Kadabra proclaimed. He struck Gible with a few Confusion attacks before attempting to immobilize him. He concentrated very hard to get a good control over Gible's body which took him a while for Gible struggled to escape but soon trapped his body. He than began to repeatedly slammed him into the tough floor.

Red figured that Kadabra wanted his spoon back and thought he would probably free him if he let go of the spoon. "Gible, you go to drop the spoon!" Red said.

-"But-I-Don't-Want-To-!"- Gible replied after each collision with the ground but ultimately gave up after he got sick of being used like a basket ball. He loosened his grip on the spoon and it fell right onto the ground.

Kadabra almost instantly released Gible when he saw his precious metal drop to the ground he pulled back the spoon that wobbled under his shaky psychic powers. Kadabra's facial expression turned relieved once he felt the cold metal touch the fur in his hand.

"Dragon Rage him now!" Red shouted.

Gible jumped up and released his Dragon Rage. Kadabra almost didn't escape the fire but he managed to escape after snapping out of his moment of gratitude. Teleporting out of the way, Kadabra reappeared a few feet away from Gible ready to attack.

"_I keep telling you that relying to much on that silly spoon of yours will weigh you done in battles," Sabrina _told her Pokemon who mentally rolled his eyes. _"Well, let's make a come back and use Future Sight."_

Kadabra understood and stood perfectly stood. Closing his eyes, Kadabra prepared for his next move.

Red noticed Kadabra's vulnerable and state and saw fit to attack. "Gible, trap him with Sand Tomb."

Gible spat sand that floated towards Kadabra and trapped him in a sand vortex. Kadabra face cringed when he felt the dirt scratch his hide but stayed focused on his task. Gible decided to fire another Dragon Rage seeing he wasn't moving. However, Kadabra finished whatever he was doing and opened his eyes to see the incoming Dragon Rage.

Dodging like has been doing for the entire battle, Kadabra rematerialized right in front of his trainer. Sabrina hadn't shown a single sign of emotion on her face for the whole battle, even less some concern for her Pokemon.

The Psi Pokemon began to show signs of extreme fatigue as the Sand Tomb took its tool on his weaken body. Kadabra fell to his knee but painfully returned to his standing position. He knew he hadn't much time before the damaging sand would take him out so he had to do some more damage before fainting. He got his final order which was to use Psychic once more.

Kadabra was going to fire another Psychic but Red order Gible to use Dig once more. He missed his chance leading him to accept darkness. Before he fainted, Kadabra smirked towards Red for he knew what was going to happen next even though he wasn't going to be there to see it happen.

Gible popped back onto the field and witness Sabrina recalled back Kadabra. Seeing he managed to take out a strong Pokemon, Gible roared in joy. He expressed his Dragon side by letting out a weak roar that just seem like a baby Growlithe trying to nark like an Arcanine. He hopped up and down waiting for his next opponent to materialize which also happened to be a Psychic type.

A yellow humanoid Pokemon appeared. It had the structure of a person with hands, feet, and a head but was missing a visible mouth. A white mane of hair grew around his neck hiding a vital part of his body. He also had an instrument that could help him with in battle which was a pendulum it held in his hand by the string, dangling it at Gible to which the small Pokemon saw as a new challenge.

Gible was ready for battle but all of a sudden a few purple thunder bolt beam appeared from above and went straight to Gible. The mysterious force struck Gible hard who felt like he was being struck at multiple places by Kadabra's Psychic. The psychic energy was enough to knock out Gible.

Red was stunned by his Pokemon going down to some sort of mystical power. He looked towards Sabrina who didn't seem at al deterred by what just took place. He then got the idea that maybe she had something to do with this. She could probably be using her own power to attack his Gible. Red was interrupted as he tried to recall Gible.

"I had nothing to do with the defeat of your, Gible," Sabrina said reminding the trainer she could read minds. "It was all Kadabra's doing. He used Future Sight which is a move that allows the user to look into the future and pick a moment to where he fires a psychic-type move."

Red finally understood to why Kadabra didn't move for awhile when Red had Gible attack him. He was to busy looking into the future to attack him. He smirk before he fainted also made sense to him.

_He knew that Gible was going to be knocked out by his Future Sight! _Red realized. He needed to make a comeback for he only had one Pokemon left. Sabrina still had two healthy Pokemon which lead Red to send out his most powerful Pokemon that he thought he had at the time.

"Nidoking, standby for battle!"

Released for the first time for battle in his final evolved form, Nidoking couldn't help but released a loud roar that shook the room. He flexed his newly formed muscles but it felt quite odd. Standing onto two legs also felt new to him. Having all of his weight on his two legs wasn't that quite hard to do since he also had a heavy tail that acted like an anchor for his body. The thing that intrigued him the most was his arms.

_-I can finally grab things with my claws instead of always using my mouth,- _Nidoking thought, closing and opening his two claws. He stomped on foot on the ground and managed to the shake the floor before him a little. The new power he now wielded had also totally changed Nidoking's personality. He was far more powerful than his old form and thought he could now beat anyone that stood in his way.

-"Don't get to over confident or you might end up getting beat for your ignorance,"- Sabrina's Pokemon warned and received a glare from his foe to which he shrugged off. He couldn't read minds like Kadabra but saw it in his body language that felt quite cocky.

-"Don't tell how to feel or I'll crush you,"- Nidoking hissed. He took one heavy step forward and managed to keep his balance, ready to commence battle.

Red first got some information on the new Pokemon.

"Hypno: the

"Alright, Nidoking let's begin with a simple Ice Beam," Red said.

Nidoking really wanted to take care of his opponent with his own body but reluctantly decided to follow his directions for now. He fired a light blue beam from the tip of his poisonous horn that Hypno took head on, not even attempting to dodge it.

Hypno shook his head and scattered the ice that was stuck in his white mane. He then held up his medallion-wielding hand to fire a rainbow colored at Nidoking. The beam struck Nidoking who roared in pain and felt straight forward afterwards.

"Wow, he didn't even flinch from that attack!" Red exclaimed. _Must be very powerful to take like nothing from that Ice Beam!_

"It's great special defense that Hypno has that contributed to his bulk," Sabrina explained. "He can take many special attacks as apposed to my more fragile Kadabra."

"Well, I think we are going to have to attack him from physical defense side. Nidoking, Rock Slide!"

Nidoking had to redeem himself after his embarrassing tumble mostly due to him not being able to correctly shift his weight yet. He slowly picked himself up with a bit of trouble. Red was starting to see that sending Nidoking right after evolving into a body that he wasn't used too was a bad idea but he had faith that he still can pull a win.

-"Take this you freak!"- The powerful Pokemon struck his muscular arms straight into the ground but stopped himself from toppling over again by using his tail to keep his balance this time. He learned form his mistakes and managed to pull off the attack. Large chunks of the floor broke and hurled themselves at Hypno.

The Psychic Pokemon jumped back to dodge the two first boulders and large hop to his right to avoid the third. He however jumped straight into the last one which collided into Hypno's chest knocking his back onto the ground.

-"Ugh, I have to admit, that really hurt,"- Hypno groaned and tried to ignore the blow to get right back up.

Red saw this as a chance to get prepare his Pokemon for rest of the battle. "Nidoking, raise your Special Defense with Amnesia and you'll be more than ready to take on Hypno," Red ordered.

-"Blah, I don't need to buff up anything,"- Nidoking snarled. –"I can take him on right now as I am now!"- Red was taken back by Nidoking's refusal to follow his command. His own Pokemon shot him a dirty look but that was when Nidoking saw his trainer's frightened look.

_-Ugh what am I doing! Why am I being so hostile to my own Trainer? The one helped me managed to achieve my final form,- _Nidoking cursed himself for letting the power go to his head. Even though he had gained some new confidence, he still retained some of his old personality. He quickly gave Red a nod to show his conformity to Red's order. Turning back to Hypno, he began to increase his defense.

Hypno knew it was time to do the thing he was best since Nidoking was quite vulnerable. He got closer to Nidoking who was in deep concentration but was still sort of aware of his surroundings. He extended the pendulum holding it by the chain and slowly began to wave it back and forth. Red didn't understand what he was hoping to accomplish by this but didn't feel that it was anything good for Nidoking. The swinging of the pendulum was starting to gain speed as well as the psychic powers it emitted increased.

Red's eyes were drawn to the pendulum which he couldn't help. He was just drawn to the swinging item with no reason explain why. As this prolonged, Red began to feel a bit tired. Thoughts of taking a nap right there and now were running through his mind. His eyelids felt heavier as if pounds were hanging from them. He nearly convinced himself that he could fall asleep and let Nidoking handle the battle from now on but then he remembered about Hypno's hypnotic powers.

"Nido…Nidoking! Look away from Hypno and-and use Thrash!" Red awoke himself from his hypnotic state. He felt as he just woke up from a night sleep and just wanted to go back to sleep again but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Red's only fully evolved Pokemon hear his trainer's words and looked away from. He too was feeling a little drowsy but managed to stay awake. He closed his eyes and struck his claws together as if he was channeling up all of his energy. A harsh, red glow began to surround Nidoking to which Red didn't know if it was part of Thrash or Hypno was controlling him with Psychic.

Red figured it was Thrash for Nidoking let out a thunderous battle cry before sprinting towards his foe. His speed was increased and so was his strength for he left large footprints from the sheer power of his legs. He stilled moved a bit awkwardly but kept a steady movement pattern. He threw his whole body at Hypno and had more than enough power to throw the Hypnosis Pokemon across the gym.

Hypno felt pain stretch throughout his body after feeling Nidoking's overpowering tackle. He felt the ground shake as his foe went on the move again. He looked up and saw Nidoking's eyes were pure white and felt the pure anger in his roar. He was definitely out of control, even failing to follow his trainer's orders of stopping. Fearing he was going to get squash like a bug, Hypno took it in his own hands to stop this monstrosity.

-_Calm down Hypno and take a good aim at him,- _he tried to tranquil himself. He felt his heart race as the beast got closer and closer. He focused all of his psychic energy into a single powerful blast that he carefully aimed at the charging foe.

Nidoking did have a good amount of Special Defense to take the Psychic which he could have taken it weren't that this move managed to score a critical hit. He groaned in pain and lost his balance crashing into the ground, face down. A rough ending it was for Nidoking who had had his red glow disappear after he finally lost conscious.

Red watched in disbelief as he saw his Pokemon fell straight into the ground and clearly wasn't showing any signs of getting right back. He knew that a Psychic attack was what hit him but he didn't figure it would be that powerful against his Nidoking.

"You are forgetting that your Nidoking is a Poison-type, which has a crippling weakness to Psychic moves," Sabrina told him.

The was something that Red didn't know and wished he knew that earlier but he shouldn't have done so in the first place since in this battle Nidoking clearly showed he lacked proper control over his body. He was doomed to lose ever since he released Nidoking to fight, not very experienced against a foe that had the type advantage as well as a hold on his abilities.

Powerful were her Pokemon and combined with Sabrina being able to determine her opponent's next move is a deadly combo. She could have probably taken on the entire Team Rocket group including Giovanni.

"Why didn't you help Saffron when Team Rocket took over?" Red told her his question. He returned his Pokemon but kept his gaze focus on the female Gym Leader who still had her emotionless face even to the end of the battle. "You are far more powerful than me so you could have easily taken on them!" Red had begun to raise his voice. He felt anger on why the Gym Leader, also position that placed the person in charge at keeping the city safe, didn't even try to help the people.

"Don't you raise your voice against me," she replied with a harsher tone but kept a blank face, something that mystified Red even more. "Don't accuse me of not helping my people when you weren't there to witness what actually happen. The reason to why I couldn't step into Team Rocket's business was because I was held as a prisoner in my own Gym. Unable to interfere as long as I was guard by three people."

"Don't tell me that you couldn't have taken out three simple grunts," Red mocked.

"But these weren't any old underlings of Team Rocket but exceedingly powerful Trainers that reduced me useless by there Dark Type pokemon, the only kind of Pokemon that aren't affected by psychic powers, and raw strength," she admitted to being weak at the time. "During my time of being incarcerated, I found out that they were part of a group that is made up of strong, ruthless Trainer up for hire for almost anything. The Xclus Clan is what they are part of and was most likely hired by Team Rocket to keep me at bay as it allowed them to do whatever they pleased."

_Another organization they I will have to probably worry about, _Red thought in dismay. _If they are as powerful as Sabrina said, then most likely he would be crush by them if Giovanni ever employ them to take care of him._

"And another reason to why I didn't try to stop them is because I saw a vision…a vision of you," Sabrina spoke up. "I saw you-Red. A vision of you fighting off the grunts as well as your triumph over the leader of Team Rocket."

"Really?!" Red stupidly said but right away rephrased his statement. "And you thought that after seeing these 'visions' you would soon be free from the three Xclux Clan Trainers?"

"Yes I did and so I waited for your arrival and even set up the doors to open at the exact moment that you would arrive," she further said.

_Wow, she is really something, _Red thought. _And that is why I lost to her. She was way more prepared than me. _

"Do not be bothered by your lost this match and come back when you're ready to re-challenge me," Sabrina said to which Red agreed. She bade him farewell and opened door for him with Hypno's Psychic powers.

"Young Red Ketchum, you don't know have a clue on how intricate your path is going to get in the future," Sabrina said to herself out loud after her challenger has left.

-"Hehe, so this kid is the one that mistress has been fussing about in her visions,"- he chuckled. –"To be honest, he didn't seem like much too me but looks can be deceiving."-

"Let's hope that looks are deceiving us for now and this battle was just lost due to his overconfidence for he is the one that may be able to deal with the catastrophic future I have been seeing," Sabrina finally made her first facial expression which was a deep frown that was further expressed in her depressing tone. Hypno simply nodded in agreement and went back into his Pokeball.

* * *

_**A/N: What is this?! I managed to finish a chapter in exactly a week! The end of the world is nearing! Speaking of the end of the world, how is Red going to deal with his apocalypse that the psycho bitch Sabrina has predicted. Come on, in the anime Sabrina was totally Psycho while I portrayed her as a cold, emotionless Gym Leader. Being isolated by the people around you for having uncanny powers should lead you to becoming a psychotic person with an obsession with dolls…or just leaves an empty shell of your former self being emotionless to everything around you for you don't want to get too attached to it and get emotionally hurt afterwards for being a freak. **_

_**Moral of the story…don't make a crazy person who has psychic powers angry or you'll end up being turned into a doll and forced to wear old-fashion clothes. THE HORROR!**_

_**Anyways guys as always thanks for reading and please review. Take Care!**_


	24. Training with Maniacs

**Training with Maniacs**

The miserable defeat that Red got after his last Gym Battle ran deep in his mind. He was quite bothered by it because he lost mostly due to his overconfidence at the end and believed his newly evolved Pokemon could easily take on Sabrina.

Red clenched Nidoking's Pokeball as he wandered around the city. All of his Pokemon where fully healed but he still decided not to use any of them after enduring a match today.

Red didn't know what to do for the rest of the day as he walked the city streets that were becoming scarcer since it was becoming dark. He was alone in his thoughts.

He considered that he should train but where was the question. He came upon a simple wooden bench along the sidewalk. Red plucked himself on it as he tried to figure out what to do since he felt walking around aimlessly wasn't going to help him at all.

"You know what. Come out here, Eevee," Red said as he released his Pokemon. Eevee shouted in glee of being let outside and was then in awe as she saw the tall buildings that lay before her. Red realized that he was close to the end of the city where greenery was more common and in front of him was the great city of Saffron.

_Well, she must be in shock because never in her short life has she seen such tall structures. I can relate because I remember when I saw a tall building at a young age and I was simple speechless, _Red empathized with his Pokemon.

Red plucked Eevee from the ground and placed her on his lap. Cracking open a can from his backpack, Red began to feed Eevee. His Pokemon was grateful and happily nibbled on the food from his hand. A wonderful scene of a trainer feeding his pokemon it was but of course, all good things have to come to an end.

The screaming of an adult man broke the calm moment. "AHH, it is you the kid who I met before!"

Red felt like his ear drums were going to burst. Looking up Red saw it was man in white pajamas with a black belt tied around his waist. He did look quite familiar to him though.

"How has my punching technique fair you so far?" the man asked.

_Technique... Wait a minute?_ Red got a clear look at the guy's face and it triggered his memory.

"...Ken," he uncertainly said but got a smile from him meaning he was right. "Hey, it's been a long time."

"I know. Anyways, what are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked.

Red took a moment to figure how to respond. "I'm out here mostly because I got nothing to do. I had no idea so I decided to take a walk to clear my head."

"That's no good way to spend your time," Ken said. "You got to train now that you got the chance!" Ken began to punch the air frenziedly.

"But-"

"No buts!" Ken rudely cut Red off. "Come with me and I'll take you to my training dojo."

Red returned Eevee back into her Pokeball so he could travel more efficiently. He took his time by going at his own pace but the man he was following was jogging. Red realized he wasn't wearing any shoes at all and only that had karate getup his own piece of clothing.

"If you can't keep I will have to leave you behind!" Ken shouted back. Red sighed and sped up until he running

Once Red reached Ken, the bulky man unexpectedly stopped. Red ran straight into him and was pushed back onto his butt. He looked up and saw the sign that read 'Fighting Dojo.' He realized it was the place close to the Pokemon Gym building and also he was only a few feet away. He felt amused that he ran just to come here.

Ken approached the entrance which he slammed open. Red entered the place and found himself in a large room that was full of guys dressed in clothes similar to Ken. They were spread out each busy with their training. In the middle of the place were blue mats connected to form a large sparring area were a few people were practicing as well as some fighting Pokemon. Near the walls, there were punching bags and dummies as well as different weapons that littered the ground.

"This is the greatest dojo ever to exist in the world for people and Pokemon," Ken exclaimed. "This is the perfect place to perfect your punching techniq-."

"Well, it isn't my pathetic rival!" another voice cut him off.

"Damn, he's here," Ken muttered under his breathe and frowned. He turned around to face a another student of the dojo that also happened to be the man that Red met in Pewter City.

"Koul!" Red exclaimed.

"Ahh well it isn't my young student who I taught the valuable move Mega Kick!" Koul proudly said.

"What?! You took lessons from him?!" Ken yelled.

"Of course he will take fighting lessons from, Ken," Koul spat on the same. "I am the second greatest karate master in this world. I taught one of his Pokemon Mega Kick."

Ken faced Red with a furious face. "How could you betray, boy? After I taught your Pokemon Mega Punch, I never would have thought you would go to him for his stupid techniques."

Red was now very confused. "What do mean betray you? And why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"Grr…shut up kid!" Koul roared getting the whole dojo's attention. "You think you can swindle us of our powerful moves and get away with it. I can never forgive you know since you trained under that Punching freak."

"I can't believe you trainer under a guy that only uses his legs for fighting," Ken dramatically muttered. "You have turned apart me and my rival's pride. We will both now fight you for your treacherous actions!"

"You got that right, Ken! We will fight you in a Pokemon battle here right now!" Koul declared. Without another word both men jumped back and landed on the blue mats that was now cleared for the battle.

"What's going on?" Red blinked. He just knew he was challenged to battle by two karate maniacs who take their fighting style to serious.

"Come out here, Hitmonlee," Koul said.

"Get ready, Hitmonchan," Ken said.

Two figures appeared before Red, both with humanoid bodies.

Koul's Pokemon had a brown body similar to a human's only it lacked a head and its eyes were at the top of its torso making Red's skin crawl. It had to two cream colored, long legs that seemed like they could stretched out due to the many segments it had. Lacking and mouth, ears, and nose were the only things that make seem human but the rest of him was fine.

Ken's Pokemon was much less creepy than Koul's. It rose up its fists that had bright red boxing gloves on. It stood on two skinny legs with feet that resembled purple shoes. It looked like it had on a purple kilt and its shoulder were quite broad looking like it had on shoulder pads.

"Hitmonlee: the Kicking Pokemon. Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these spring-like legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue.

"Hitmonchan: the Punching Pokemon. While apparently doing nothing, it fires punches in lightning fast volleys that are impossible to see. Its punches slices the air and pulverizes concrete."

Red quickly returned his Pokedex. He needed to decide on his two Pokemon. These Pokemon needed to get close to be able to do some heavy damage. He figured that Gible and Charmeleon were right for the job since they could perform long range moves and they also needed some experience. He thought about Pikachu but he figured he was probably still resting.

"Standby for battle, Charmeleon and Gabite," Red shouted.

Charmeleon immediately showed disgust when he figured out who he was going to be fighting with. –"Grr… you better not get in my way you pudgy guy,"- Charmeleon dangerously warned.

-"Huh? Is Charmeleon cranky today?"- Gible asked picking up on his irritable tone. –"Do you need a hug?"-

-"Blah! I don't need a hug,"- Charmeleon insolently replied.

Both trainers instantly shouted their attacks catching Red off guard.

"Fake Out, Hitmonlee!"

"Mach Punch, Hitmonchan!"

Both Pokemon moved before Red could call out an attack. Hitmonlee jumped towards Gible at near blinding speed and appear right before the Dragon Pokemon. He clamped his hands together right in the slow Pokemon's face and created a large shockwave that struck Gible's face pushing him back. Gible cringed from the move and placed his hands over his face as to cover himself from any other attack.

Hitmonchan sprinted to his target with a glowing gloved fist at an incredible speed that even Charmeleon couldn't help but admire. He then swung his Mach Punch right into his gut and even got a little smoke to escape his mouth. The fire-type staggered backwards in shock and in pain.

"Mega Punch!"

"Mega Kick!"

The two different fighting types responded with their trainer's signature move. Hitmonlee spun around and brought his glowing foot right into the stunned Gible's side. The powerful kick sent Gible sailing into the air. Hitmonchan skipped towards the recovering Charmeleon and landed another power right into his face sending spiraling to his left. Both of Red's Pokemon collide with each other in the middle, toppling the ground with Gible on top.

"I have to say. I never have I seen a kick that fast in my life," Ken complimented.

"Haha, and I've haven't seen a perfectly executed punch like that in ever," Koul replied with his own compliment.

_How can they become such good friends in just mater of seconds when they hate each others' guts? _Red wandered.

"Charmeleon and Gible we got to make a comeback or you'll both end up being beat up to pulp," Red said.

-"Heh easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to get back up after taking a punch to the face twice,"- Charmeleon spat.

"Alright, let's keep the momentum going, Hitmonchan! Mega Punch once more!" Ken shouted.

"You too Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick!" Koul roared alongside his companion.

"Gible dodge the incoming kick while Charmeleon block with-with," Red couldn't think fast enough to think of a solid strategy. His opponents moved to fast for him to think. He watched Hitmonlee jumped high in the air with his leg outstretched and also noticed Hitmonchan approach his Charmeleon with a glowing gloved fist. "Metal Punch!" Red spluttered trying to at least give his starter a command.

Charmeleon reacted with a Metal Claw but saw he didn't have time to attack and raised his left metallic claw to catch Hitmonchan's blow that was aimed at his head. Seeing Hitmonchan's stunned face after having his right fist caught in the crushing grip, Charmeleon thought it his time to return him the favor. He rammed his own Mega Punch directly into Hitmonchan still to stun to move.

Hitmonchan was knocked back after the powerful move. He was quite shock by the sudden turn of events but quickly recovered the pain and got back up ready to get revenge for the humiliation of getting hit by his own move.

Red's was starting to see the battle beginning to change from him losing horribly to a more balanced setting. He also saw that his Gible was able to dodge the incoming attack from Hitmonlee leading to Koul's fighting type to crash straight into the floor.

Gible saw his foe was down and pounced at him with teeth barred at him. He chomped down right onto Hitmonlee's head which also could be considered as his torso.

-"Yeeeahhh!"- Hitmonlee cried in pain as he sprung to his feet. He tried to pluck off the annoying creature off him by using his hands but no matter how hard he tried, Gible wouldn't budge.

-"Get off me you little runt!"- Hitmonlee cried.

"Hitmonlee, stop trying to use your useless hands and use your feet to get that cubby monster off you," Koul harshly ordered.

"Feet are useless in his situation," Ken spat. "He would have done a much better job if would have been trained in using his hands more than his feet."

"What do you mean feet are useless in this situation?!" Koul shouted outrage by such a response. "Just watch fool." On cue, Hitmonlee stretched out his extendable leg and managed to get to hit Gible, making him let go. He then spun around to kick Gible as if he was a soccer ball.

Koul gave his partner a sly smirk but Ken ignored him. "Hitmonchan, don't let him get you again and attack him with a Drain Punch then Sky Uppercut."

Hitmonchan complied which he did by ramming his fist straight Charmeleon's chest. He watched his fiery foe cringed as he drained some energy out of him to restore some of his energy. Once the Punching Pokemon had enough, he upper-cutted him with his other gloved fist.

Charmeleon landed right next to Gible. He cursed under his breathe. He couldn't believe he was getting a beating this bad. He saw his partner and noticed he also had received a terrible pounding.

-"Screw this crap. I can't take this humiliating defeat!"- Charmeleon cried, getting back up.

"Woah, calm down!" Red said seeing Charmeleon sending a blast of fire straight into the air. "Control yourself, buddy!"

-"Don't tell me to control my anger until you realize we have no chance against these guys,"- Charmeleon vilely said.

-"Can't give in yet,"- Gible muttered weakly getting back up. –"I will still battle…"-

Red admired Gible's courage to keep fighting. He glanced at his starter. "You can't give up, yet. There were many battles that we fought and you never gave up. What happened to that spunk you had when you were a Charmander? Though, it is still your choice if you want to keep on fighting."

Charmeleon widened his eyes. It seemed he was about to hesitate but he quickly spun around and glared at his opponent. –"Let's keep going then."-

"Alright, that's the spirit," Red cheered. "Lets try this one more time. Flamethrower and Dragon Rage!"

This time both of Red's Pokemon managed to fire their attacks before the fighting duo could react. Both fiery attacks merged with each other doubling the size of the fire but it now turned into a light blue stream of fire with sparks of red and white escaping the combined move.

The merging of attacks was so unexpected for Trainer Red. The blend of colors were stunning to him and it reminded him of Vladimir and Electra's own combo moves they created.

_Combos…? _The word seemed mysterious but Red finally figured out that could be his key to beating Sabrina. A woman who could read his mind but her ability would be render useless if she didn't know what the commands meant.

The unanticipated combo hurled Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee unable to block the powerful attack. Charmeleon and Gible seized their attacks and admired their handy work. Both guys were quite satisfied with their combo because they placed all of their strength and emotion into that one attack. They were so glad it totally changed them, literally.

Red gasped when both of his party members were engulfed in a white glow that could only meant one thing for a trainer. "Their-Evolving!"

Gible, who was the first to finish evolving, doubled in size. He now was much more skinner than his previous pudgy version and stood on two strong legs armed with longer arms with one tipped claws. He also now had a more distinguishable neck and head. Sharp teeth protruded from his mouth and having mean looking eyes made his image more intimidating and serious. He also adopted a new scale color more similar to his Dragon Rage attack.

Charmeleon, by Red's standards believed as the more drastic change, grew until he was taller then his trainer. His belly also grew making him twice as wide as Red and grew thicker legs to support his new heavy weight. His tail extended so far that it flopped on the ground, not having enough muscle to keep it up. The most noticeable new feature was the two large wings that sprouted from his back with teal insides. He also obtained a new skin color which was a bright orange instead of the deep shade of red.

Red took out his Pokedex and first pointed it at Gible's evolved form more curious of his form than Charmeleon.

"Gabite: the Cave Pokemon. Gabite is a territorial creature. To protect their homes, they will run at high speeds, slashing any enemies out of their way as they go. Also, they are known for their scales that is said to have medicinal properties and can heal most illnesses."

"Charizard: the Flame Pokemon. Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders and it is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles."

-"What?! Why am I fat now?!"- Charizard exclaimed patting his pot belly. –"I don't like my evolution now."- Charizard groaned and faced his comrade who when from pudgy to skinny. He now envied him for he was more intimidating him.

"Dragon Claw and Air Slash," Red read out loud the moves from his Pokedex. "Alright, we got this guys."

"See! Your weak punching moves didn't stop them from evolving," Koul snapped at his rival.

"What do you mean it's my fault?" Ken barked back. "It's your silly kicking techniques that failed us!"

"My attack aren't useless an I'll show you right now," Koul said back. "Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick. Show them what you're made of."

"Don't fail me now Hitmonchan and show our lesser rival your power with Drain Punch!" Ken ordered.

Red was now excited wanting test his new Pokemon power and moves. "Charizard, use Air Slash while Gabite go for a Dragon Claw."

Hitmonlee hopped forward and spun around before lashing out his extendable leg. However his long le got in the way of Hitmonchan, who sprinted right into the leg, got his throat caught on the limb. The Punching Pokemon collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

-"That's what you get you punching maniac,"- Hitmonlee rudely said.

-"I'll get you for that you kicking buffoon,"- Hitmonchan coughed.

"Tell your freaky legged creature to not get in my way," Ken scolded.

"What do you mean? He did your guy a favor but not letting him make a fool of himself," Koul laughed.

Red had to stop himself from face palming himself. _Sometimes, I think I'm fighting a bunch of kids instead of two hardcore black belts, _Red thought. He realized his Pokemon haven't moved yet.

-"Why am I so fat and sluggish now,"- Charizard whined. He finally began to move step by step, making small tremors after every step he took, fueling his annoyance of his newfound weight. He extended his large wings which felt quite weird for Charizard. He never figured he would get a chance to have wings this quick and so wasn't prepared for this sudden change.

A white glow took over his wings as he prepared his new attack. The moved tickled his wings but he kept concentrated on the arguing torso with bendy legs. Them being distracted was a blessing for Charizard or else he never would have pulled off this move. He swung his left wing at Hitmonlee in a slicing manner, firing a large crescent-shaped blade of air that slashed Hitmonlee causing him to cry in pain.

-"Woah!"- Charizard struggled to regain balanced having thrust a little to far and his body weight was shifting forward.

Hitmonchan saw his partner fall to an Air Slash but also saw this as an opportunity to fight back at the giant dragon-like Pokemon. He swiftly got onto his feet and charged at his intended opponent. He swung a glowing fist and it met a glowing blue claw.

-"What the fu-!" Hitmonchan got a slashed across the face by Gabite's Dragon Claw.

Charizard breathed a sigh of relief when he finally got back onto his feet. –'Thanks you saved me there,"- Charizard thanked haven seen his rescue. His response was simple nod of his head .

_-And it seems he also has become more serious. That's a change that I can accept because I couldn't really stand his goofy demeanor,"- _Charizard smirked.

"Grr…Hitmonlee get back in there and Mega Kick!"

"Hitmonchan, you got to Mega Punch them!"

"Charizard catch Hitmonlee's foot with Metal Claw and Mega Punch him back while Gabite strike with Dragon Claw," Red ordered.

Hitmonlee swung his right leg aiming for Charizard's head but the strong attack was blocked by a sturdy Metal Claw. Charizard smirked at his now defenseless foe and struck back with a Mega Punch to the fighting Pokemon's face. The incredible Kicking Pokemon was knocked out having endured too much for its body to handle.

Meanwhile, Gabite experimented with his newfound agility and dodged the Mega Punch. He went low to strike with a Dragon Claw in an uppercut fashion to end the Punching Pokemon's reign in this battle and bring this fight to a close.

"Hitmonchan!"

"Hitmonlee!"

Both karate guys fell onto their knees devastated by their defeat.

-"Hehe, that was some speed you got their,"- Charizard remarked. –"I actually enjoyed your assistance for this battle."-

Gabite turned around him with sinister smile but somehow it turned into a goofy smile. –"Yay, Charmeleon is now Gabite's best friend! We can be rock biting buddies and bite rocks all day long!"-

Red remembered that goofy look all to well. He may now have a different form but he still retains his goofy attitude. He was quite happy with that but knew he was going to expect more painful headaches in the future.

-"Ughh…Dammit,"- Charizard cursed not happy of him still having a stupid personality. –"Well, I guess you can't erase stupid from Pokemon even with evolution."-

"I would have won if you weren't in my way," Ken pointed an accusing finger at Koul.

"Hey, I was the doing all of the work!" Koul defiantly said raising a fist. Ken saw that as an intent to start to fight and got up to his feet, raising his fists as to fight.

"Ken and Koul please stop your bickering," cried out a loud voice. Everyone in the dojo feel silent and from the only door in this sweaty place was a tall, muscular man that put Ken and Kiyo to shame with their bulk size. He also had karate guy garments on but he had the sleeves ripped off.

"Karate King!" both karate freaks shrieked and got on their knees bowing to him.

"Karate…King?" Red uncertainly said.

Ken overheard him. "Yes this guy is the greatest man ever to live. He has mastered over 30 types of martial arts. People from all over the world come here to get a chance to be trained by him but only the best get that chance," Ken dramatically said. "Also he was before Saffron's Gym Leader until that cheater of a woman with her Psychic Pokemon took his position.

"Yes, I am Kiyo the Karate King and the owner of this fine dojo," Kiyo announced. "And I still seem two of my best students are still fighting over their different fighting styles."

Ken and Koul began to ask for forgiveness but Kiyo silence them with his hand.

"Enough for both of you! Now step aside as I greet our new guest," Kiyo sternly said. The grown men grimly sat on the outskirts of the floor padding joining the other students that were sitting.

"I welcome you here kid and speak your name," he said admiring his Pokemon that were still on the field.

Red returned his Pokemon thanking them for a great match. "I'm Red Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm a trainer striving fro the title of Pokemon Champion of Kanto!"

"Hmm…strong goals you have there," he remarked. "I like that! Unlike other kids I met, you're the only one who I can see the determination in their eyes and soul."

Red took that as a compliment. "Thank you, sir!"

The Karate King produced a red and white Pokeball. "Now that you have fought my two greatest students, let's see if you have what it takes to take on me, the Karate King," Kiyo said, outstretching his muscular arms to show off the rather worn Pokeball probably due to the extreme training he has been.

Red felt quite honored to be challenged by a powerful trainer. He didn't know how well he would fare against him but accepted either way.

"You got it!"

"Let's not waste any time," Kiyo said already releasing his starting Pokemon.

Standing five feet tall was a very muscular, pale blue Pokemon with four arms on its torso. It was also the first Pokemon Red saw that sported human clothing since it had black underwear with a large belt around it. Flexing all four arms it was hyped up for a good battle.

Red flipped opened his Pokedex to gather more data besides already knowing it was a fighting type.

"Machamp: the Superpower Pokemon. With four arms that react more quickly than it can think, it can execute many punches at once. Machamp is known as the Pokémon that has mastered every kind of martial arts. However, this Pokémon tends to leap into action before it thinks."

Red felt like this was a powerful Pokemon and knew it mainly used fighting attacks. He didn't wanted to use his hurt Pokemon so he choose one that resisted Fighting attacks and could fight back with raw power.

"Standby for Battle, Nidoking!" Red shouted releasing his Poison/Ground-type Pokemon.

Appearing firmly on his hind legs, Nidoking saw his opponent and immediately brought his claws together.

-_I'm not going to lose this time. I've evolved which means I'm far more powerful, and I shall not let my mobility hider me this time,"- _Nidoking thought determinedly taken one step forward.

"You have the first move," Kiyo said.

Red nodded and took this time to examine his options. He could just have Nidoking charge into attacking him but instantly saw that as a bad idea. He figured that he was going to have to get Machamp to attack first so he can retaliate more efficiently.

"Alright, Nidoking, we are going to start with a Focus Energy," Red ordered.

Nidoking gritted his teeth realizing that his trainer didn't wan him to move yet. –"How am I going to learn to use my body if I don't move,"- Nidoking muttered under his breathe. He was thinking about dismissing his trainer's order but ultimately decided to go with it trusting his judgment. He closed his eyes and lowered his head as he began to concentrate as his body began to emit a white glow.

"Looks like we are free to attack, Machamp," Kiyo said, giving the air a few punches and ending it with a high kick. "Dynamic Punch!"

Machamp lowered his lower right arm and concentrated all of his strength into that fist. Once the fist was charged with power which it showed by glowing a red-orange color, Machamp broke into a run. He dashed towards Nidoking at a rather fast pace. As he got closer, he lifted his radiant fist.

Red bite his lip as he watched from afar. He then noticed Nidoking's body returned to normal. He didn't waste a second to shout his next command. "Now Horn Attack, Nidoking!"

Nidoking's eyes snapped right opened just time to see his opponent reeling his hand back ready to punch at full force. That, however, left him in a very susceptible position. The Superpower Pokemon's chest was wide open and focused all of his strength into that one attack. The evolved Pokemon shoved his large, purple horn right in the middle of his foe's chest.

"Ack!" Machamp grunted as the horn pierced his chest. He lost his focus and tried to walk away but then felt his body being lifted. He looked down and saw that he was being hauled up by Nidoking and with a sharp twitch of his head, threw him straight into the air.

Machamp roughly landed on the mats head first. He quickly recovered and rolled back onto his feet. He was a bit shaken but was still ready to battle. His right hand was placed across his chest in the place Nidoking attacked him.

Red noticed small, purple drops were leaking from his Pokemon's horn. _Could this mean…that he managed to poison Machamp, _Red wondered remembering his Pokemon's ability.

Kiyo also took notice on the fact that Nidoking could have poisoned his Pokemon. "It seems that my Machamp has been poisoned which may seem dreadful as first, but this also helps me."

-"When does being poisoned ever help?"- Nidoking grunted.

Machamp smirked. –"It's useful when you have my ability,"- he replied, to which Nidoking snarled.

"Machamp, with Guts ability now activated, attack with a boosted Close Combat!" Kiyo shouted.

"Nidoking brace the attack. I know that you can," Red said.

Nidoking held his ground and crossed his arms as Machamp sprinted towards him with a four of his hands raised into fists. He did a slight hop when he was close enough and landed with his first punch that his foe managed to block first with his arm but that was the only punch Red managed to clearly see. After that, Machamp began to furiously clobber Nidoking with an array of punches from all of his fists. He arms moved so fast that they all seem a blur to Red.

"Nidoking, you got to push him away. Use arms or your horns. Anything!" Red pleaded watching helplessly as his Pokemon was being beat to pulp.

-_I'm at the mercy of his assault,- _Nidoking thought as he tried to move only to be brought back by a single punch. Not even his hard hide could save him from the pain of every single punch which felt like a sledgehammer being drop onto him a hundred times all over his body. He tried to shove his shoulder into Machamp but failed and was nearly knocked onto his back by an uppercut to the face. Luckily, he was saved by his tail with its massive bulk and strength kept him on his two feet.

_-"Wait! My tail!"- _Nidoking remembered his large rear extension carried most of his strength in his body. Keeping that in mind, he tried to find an opening to strike back. Thanks to his Focus Energy he was able to see the punches more clearly as if they were slowed down, watching every single fist collaborate with his tough hide.

-_"Now!"- _Machamp leaned back to get enough momentum for one of his punch when Nidoking decided to move. He swiftly spun around and swung his mighty tail at Machamp. The expert fighting-type couldn't do anything to stop the incoming tail that had more than enough force to knock him back and crash into the wall.

Machamp left a large crater in the wall and drop onto the ground. After taken a powerful blow like that, everybody was surprised that Machamp still managed to get back right up on his feet but drop to his knees feeling the poison course through his body.

"Uhh…sorry for the hole in the wall," Red apologized.

Kiyo shook his head. "Don't be boy. That was an excellent maneuver performed by your Pokemon, and for that, I won't make you pay for the repairs."

Red sighed in relief. _Crap, that would have been bad to pay for a damaged wall. Nidoking needs to be gentler, _Red thought.

"Don't keep your eyes off this match for a second!" Kiyo shouted making Red jump.

"O-sorry," Red said. "Alright, Nidoking fire an Ice Beam!"

Nidoking felt a bit bitter still not being able to move but went with his trainer's orders. Lowering his massive head, Nidoking fired his Ice Beam from the tip of his horn.

"Machamp, block it with you're arms!" Kiyo unnecessarily shouted his command even though Machamp was a few feet a away from him. He than repeated his Pokemon's movements of arms being crossed in defense.

Machamp caught the Ice Beam in his defending arms and grunted as he felt his four arms become coated in a thick layer of ice. All of his forearms were stuck together thanks to the ice that encased them. Machamp endured the coldness and struggled to break the frozen water.

_Now's our chance!_ Red raised a finger to Machamp. "Quick Nidoking, Tackle him while he is frozen!"

-"Finally,"- Nidoking smirked, breaking into a slow sprint. He nearly stumbled over his own feet but was able to regain his balance. He felt like he was getting control over his new form which gave him some sense on accomplishment so far.

The Superpower Pokemon tried to pull out his arms of the icy handcuffs but t no avail. Seeing Nidoking approach him to take advantage of his defenseless position, Machamp decided to use raw power to get out. He brought the ice down to his body and lifted his right leg up, striking the ice with his bare knee. It was successful for cracks began to appear on the surface of the frost. He quickly did it again breaking the encasing which was a victory for him but a victory for Nidoking.

-"Take this!"- Nidoking shouted ramming his whole body into Machamp. He carried his opponent's body and wanted to ram him into the wall.

Red felt nervous when he saw Nidoking kept going. He didn't want to pay for a brand new wall. He had to stop Nidoking.

"Machamp, Vital Throw him now!" Kiyo said cutting Red off. The karate Master leaped back as if he was expecting something big to come his way.

-"Hehe, don't think that you got me,"- Machamp sneered. He firmly planted his feet on the ground and grabbed Nidoking's back. Using the momentum that Nidoking provided with his tackle, Machamp easily picked up his heavy foe, flipping him upside down, and spun around using the ball of his feet as a pedestal. Once he came around, he slammed his Poison foe onto the mats with all of his force.

"Wah!" Red felt the floor shake beneath him. He couldn't help but awe in the spectacular counter move that Machamp has just preformed.

Nidoking's groans alerted Red of his situation. -"Gah! That really hurt," Nidoking gasped, who got the air knock right out of him.

Machamp towered over him proudly but then he clutched his chest squinted his face in agony. The powerful Pokemon was again feeling the effects of the poison.

Even in pain, Nidoking took noticed of his opponent letting g his guard down. Without his trainer's command, Nidoking flicked his tail which happened to be right next to Machamp and swept him of his feet. He quickly, and awkwardly, got back onto his feet.

"Machamp, quick attack him with Close Combat," Kiyo shouted. "It's getting close and I can feel it in my blood that this will be an epic final battle."

_Grr… I think I can let Nidoking use that move. I just hope this time he would be more in control with having a Focus Energy up, _Red revealed. He figured he had to fight power with power.

"Nidoking, use Thrash on him!" Red shouted.

Nidoking's eyes nearly popped right open. He turned towards his trainer to make sure his ears weren't still disoriented form the fall. –"But I won't be able to control myself."-

"I believe that you can control your strength this time because you still have Focus Energy with you to help you," Red said, nodding his head.

-"Hmm….yeah! That could work,"- Nidoking excitingly said. From within his body, Nidoking pulled out an enormous amount of rage. His eyes turned red as well as his body.

-"You alright, pal,"- Machamp backed away from the transformed Nidoking_. _

-"Prepare to feel real pain,"- Nidoking snarled. In his eyes, everything seemed to have a red tint to it but he was abele to see his opponent more clearly with his elevated focus. He still had anger running through his mind but it didn't completely cloud his thoughts to the point its blind rage.

Machamp took that as a challenge was first to move. Nidoking roared and pounced at his muscular foe. Machamp took a punch to the face but he was nimble to respond with another punch to his foe's gut. He thought that he was going to win because he was much faster than his bulky opponent but what he didn't know was that during Thrash, Nidoking's speed also increased. He was taken surprise when Nidoking jabbed his left fist right into chest knocking back.

"Come one, Machamp! That's not a ruthless assault!" Kiyo shouted.

Machamp spat out dry saliva and attacked Nidoking with all four fists. Nidoking and Machamp exchange blows at an incredible speeds to which seem as complete blur to Red and the rest of the people watching.

The two ended their scuffle in stalemate, with Nidoking's fist each caught by two of Machamp's hand. The fighting-type was struggling to keep the quivering poison-type in place. Both fighters shook their heads to get rid of the sweat build up on their face. Nidoking snarled in Machamp's face to which he act in response by pushing back the massive Drill Pokemon a few feet.

"Come on, Nidoking! Push back will all of your strength!" Red cried.

-"Grr…"- Nidoking barely heard his trainer's words. He tried to push back but it was no use. He hated how he couldn't even make this guy move an inch.

-_Why can't….you just fall?!- _Nidoking furiously thought. –_I don't know why Red thought I was the right Pokemon for the job. Why couldn't he have chosen Charmeleon or even Gible!? I far too weak to handle anything now…-_

Red heart jumped a beat when Machamp managed to push him back a few more feet and it seemed like Nidoking was going to give in. "Nidoking, don't give up now! I know you probably didn't want to fight since you still don't know how to use your body yet, but I placed into this battle because I knew you had the power to defeat this guy. I entirely believe you have the strength to fight this guy. I placed my faith in your own power."

Nidoking's arms were getting weaker by the second. –_Really? He actually believes I have that much power…? _Nidoking strengthen his claws around Machamp's own hands. He still felt quite angry sue to being in frenzy mode but that didn't stop him from feeling quite proud that his trainer believed in him. He finally overcame the anger in him and transferred it from meaningless rage but onto a goal. He forced all of his anger and power into his goal to defeat his opponent.

-"What?!"- Machamp hand's were in the crushing grip of his rival. He tried to pull back but were locked into placed. He attempted next to free himself by ramming his knee into Nidoking gut but was lifted up before he could so.

Nidoking swung Machamp like a rag doll from side to side. He then changed it by throwing in the air a couple feet and caught him by the torso. His many armed foe squirmed in his grip but Nidoking had a grasp that could stop a train from leaving the station. He raised him high up and in split second brought him to the ground.

Kiyo cringed when he felt the floor shake from the impact. He gasped when he saw that his ultimate Pokemon was completely knocked out.

-"Ugh…I don't feel so well,"- Nidoking muttered, his evil aura now gone. He clutched his head feeling the aftereffects of using Thrash which as a bothersome headache. –"But I did it, Red."- He twisted head towards Red, and gave him the best smile he could muster.

Red nodded back with his own smile. "You did well, Nidoking I knew you could do it. Now, take rest." Red returned him back into his Pokeball.

"I can't believe this! The Karate King lost!" Koul exclaimed, pulling his hair out.

"This can't be happening!" Ken cried with tears in his eyes.

"Silence!" Kiyo shouted, getting everybody in the small room to shut up. He peacefully returned his fainted Machamp back into his Pokeball.

"Ken, please bring me one of those expert belts," the dojo's owner ordered.

"But sir, those are you only meant for the students that manages to pass the dojo's final exam and that kid isn't even a student here," Ken said.

"Stop!" Kiyo shouted. "This trainer's Pokemon has defeated my most valuable team member. His Nidoking is the one deserving the Expert Black Belt to show the world he has defeated the Karate Master."

Ken nodded and retrieved a long black belt and handed it to his master.

"Give this to your Nidoking as a reminder of his win against the Karate King's Machamp," Kiyo said handing over the belt into Red's hands.

"Thank you, sir," Red said.

"Stay close to your dreams Red and I'm sure you'll get there with such good Pokemon on your side," Kiyo smiled. "But as for you two."

Ken and Koul cringed when their teacher turned around to face them.

"You guys are still fighting over your fighting styles," he sighed. "You guys could take a few notes from Red who in fact took both of your moves and managed used them together on his team."

Ken and Koul bowed their heads to Kiyo in understanding.

"I'm sorry master," Ken apologized. "I'll try harder to get along with my rival."

"As will I master," Koul spoke up. "I will embrace my rival's battling style."

Red thanked the karate master for a great training session. He managed to evolve two of his Pokemon but that alone didn't guarantee the win for him in his upcoming rematch. He wanted to practice his combos.

"You're going to go far kid," Kiyo bowed his head to Red and he did so also.

Red left the hot dojo into the cool outdoors and tried to figure the way to the Pokemon Center.

The Karate King turned to his students ready to make a speech once Red left. "Alright, you fools get out of here! It's closing time for me!" he said.

* * *

_**(A/N): Sorry for the long wait guys. Just that school work got in the way, exams i had to study for and then I had to study for the SAT. These holidays are just what I needed after the semester! **_

_**Well, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the support you guys gave given me though the year and here hoes for another year and hope I finally finish this. Happy Holidays guys and have a great year!**_


	25. Fun With Combos

**Fun With Combos**

-"Watch where you're swinging your tail!"- Pikachu yelled after he was nearly crushed by Nidoking's bulky tail as he tried to turn around.

-"I'm sorry, Pikachu,"- he apologized as he turned around. -"I keep forgetting that I even have a tail."-

-"That's why we are training big guy"- Pikachu said. -"For all the evolved guys to get use to their bodies!"-

-"Yeah, I know but when you then evolve you'll see it's not that easy to get used to it,"- Nidoking said

-"Hmmp, I'm never going to evolve,"- the electric rodent stated. -"All you guys may have gotten a lot bigger than me, but that doesn't mean that I can keep up with your strength."- As to demonstrate what he was trying to say, Pikachu fired a powerful thunderbolt to nearby boulder. Within few seconds the giant rock was reduced to rubble.

-"Heh, I could have done the same thing using only one arm,"- Nidoking remarked, flexing his arms. –"But having these arms now makes me feel uncomfortable because I feel like I could fall over any time."-

-"Well, at least you don't two giant flaps of skin attached to your back held up by a couple of bones,"- Charizard butted into the conversation pointing to his back with a glowing glow. He began to scratch the area where the bone protruded from his back to begin forming the wing. –"They still feel quite itchy and make me feel eerie every time I try to move them."-

"Okay you guys get back to training!" Red ordered the two Pokemon back to work. Charizard and Nidoking shuffled back to their place for they are sparring partners and Pikachu returned to his sparring partner, Pidgeotto. Red observed his team that he released into the woods close to Route 5.

"Keep up the good work, Eevee!" Red praised his youngest member. He had her practicing her Shadow ball aiming skills by having her knock down the empty Pokemon food cans he set up on a jagged boulder. She managed to knock all of them down in thirty seconds which was faster than the last time.

Red collected the targets which were starting to fall apart from all the abuse and placed them back on the boulder but spaced apart more this time. He went back to his Eevee and took a few seconds to pet her and scratch her right behind the ear which was her sweet spot. She always melts in his arms when ever he scratches her right in that spot.

"Alright, get back to perfecting your aim," Red ordered and ushered more words of encouragement.

"And Gabite, please stop trying to devour that rock," Red said the second he turned around and saw his only Dragon and Ground Pokemon had his drooling mouth on the giant rock he was suppose to be training his new combo.

Gabite gnawed on the boulder a bit more before he decided to follow his orders, well half of his orders. He crouched down low and faced Red with a mischievous look. Before the Trainer could tell him to stop, the Cave Pokemon pounced at him as if he was his prey and as like if he was attacking an unlucky prey, he had his mouth wide open ready bring it down onto Red.

"Ahh! Gabite Stop That!" Red shrieked feeling Gabite's mouth engulf most of his head. He pried his head from the jaws of ridiculousness and scolded him once he was able to get back onto his feet.

"Gabite, I'm really tired of you always getting the need of trying to bite my head off which was harmless when you were a mere Gible but that doesn't work with your new form. When you evolved, you should have grown out of your fruitless habit. So, I want you from now on to quit this madness !"

Gabite's eyes grew in shock. He has never seen his trainer get so infuriated in his life over his biting. He slowly began to back away from the teen with tears beginning to swell in his innocent-looking eyes.

Red seem to have just realized his sudden outburst when he noticed his Pokemon's shaky body movement.

"Gabite, I'm sor-"

-"Wahhhhhh!"- Gabite wailed exactly like a child would after being scolded by their parents. Tears poured out of his eyes as he plopped his bottom on the ground. His crying alerted everyone in the area and stopped what they were doing to witness the event.

"Gabite, please try to listen," Red tried to place a welcoming hand on Gabite's shoulder but he crossly shook it off.

-"It hardly seems like he has evolved,"- Charizard remarked, crossing his arms as he tried to endure Gabite's crying which was quite an annoyance to him. –"He is still annoying as ever."-

"Gabite, please stop," Red was more rough with his approach and held onto both of Gabite's shoulder and got his eyes to meet his own. Gabite was sniffling when he calm down and whimpered a bit.

"Alright Gabite, I'm very sorry for yelling at you like," he apologized with a warm smile and that got Gabite to stop completely. "Although I apologized for scolding you, that still doesn't justify the fact that you tried to bite me. It's just that it's not same when you were a Gible. A little more pressure and you can break my skull so I'm begging to please take it easy."

The Dragon Pokemon was now calmed down from crying uncontrollably and was now observing Red with curious eyes. –"Red feels pain when I bite him…then I'll stop biting Red!"- Gabite contentedly chirped.

Red knew Gabite understood him when he saw him changed behavior. He grabbed his Pokemon's left claw and pulled back onto his two feet. "Glad we got that cleared up because I'm surely going to use you for our rematch with Sabrina, and I don't want a glum Gabite to be my partner for it."

Red patted Gabite on his rough-skinned head and immediately received a wet lick on his face. Red froze in place and everyone around him held their breathe thinking their trainer was going to give Gabite another yelling session.

"Uhhh…that's a start Gabite," Red laughed it off and gave his Dragon Pokemon a small hug. "That's it everyone! Practice is over for we got to get a move on!" Red announced. "We got to get this rematch over with!"

Having to go back for a rematch seemed like a small setback for Red. People have begun to pour into Saffron and including many new trainers wanting a chance to get the badge. He managed to spend most of the morning training his Pokemon on the combos he had in mind for them but he had to wrap up his training short so he could have a chance for a rematch which meant he couldn't perfect his moves.

_All my combos have lame names for now since I didn't much time to think up of clever names for the, _Red thought dismayed as he began to retrieve his Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. After cleaning up the place except for the rubble of rocks his pokemon created, Red got on the move on for his rematch.

He ran through the streets of Saffron hyped up for his battle. He was hoping good results for he had it all planned out in his head on how his different combos he came up with were going to trick her. He hoped that the names he gave them wouldn't reveal much of the combo itself. He cursed himself now for not thinking up cool, clever names. However, it seemed like he was going to have some more time on figuring out better combos names for he arrived to a closed gym.

"But it's freaking Wednesday!" Red exclaimed. He placed a hand on the glass door peering into the dark inside. Suddenly, the doors gave in to the boy's weight, opening inwards making Red fall face first into the gym's floor.

"Ughh..can't you just give me a warning first, Sabrina?" Red got upright and made his place right into the challenger's box like last time. The lights turned right on and sure enough there was Sabrina standing in her rightful place as Gym Leader. "And what's with it still being close?"

"I had to because I knew many people will arrive to try a challenge and so you wouldn't have to wait for a rematch," she said with a blank face.

"Really? You did that for me?" Red exclaimed.

"I mostly did this because I'm not really that prepared for a flood of people," she admitted.

"Figures," Red muttered. "But I'll have my rematch and this time, Sabrina I'm more than prepared."

"Of course you are but let's change the rules a bit," Sabrina declared. "It will still be four on two but it's going to be a double battle to quicken things."

"That seems fine with me. In fact, that just works perfect for me," Red mischievously smirked.

Sabrina didn't let his words deter her and revealed her Pokemon first. It was her trusty Kadabra smirking and also a new Pokemon she didn't reveal in the last battle. A strange one it was for it looked very similar to a coconut tree except it had three yellow heads instead of real coconuts with succulent, large leaves sprouting at the top. Its body looked like a large tree trunk with two legs with two tipped feet to support its body. It also had different facial expressions on its three different heads.

Red had to dig out his Pokedex for this new creature.

"Exeggutor: the Coconut Pokemon. Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. Its three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and never appear to squabble."

"Well, I know the perfect team up for these two," Red smiled. "Charizard and Gabite, standby for battle!"

Charizard and Gabite appeared right next to each other. Both had serious looking face that pierced into the bodies of their foes.

-_Unbelievable! He managed to evolve!- _Kadabra thought alarmed.

"I see…you really believe you have a chance now solely on the reason that you managed to evolve your Pokemon," Sabrina remarked.

"Not just that but I also have some tricks up my sleeve," Red smirked.

-_Now he looks like more of a formidable foe,- _Kadabra smirked as he began to probe his mind. What he got was a focused mind and his entire attention was focused only on him. His mind suddenly burst with thoughts and memories that evolved his last battle with him.

-"Mr. Mustache Guy, remember me!"- Gabite obnoxiously shouted.

-"Oh god, he still hasn't change,"- Kadabra sighed cutting off the mental connection.

"I'll take the first turn if you don't mind," Sabrina announced raising a hand in the air as a gesture for her Pokemon to move. Each Pokemon nodded once they received their orders.

Kadabra closed his eyes and began to relax his body and ease his mind at ease increasing his special strength at the same time. Exeggutor was more active than his partner. He leaped forward and raised all three heads to fire large, green seeds towards their opponents. Charizard stood his ground and took the attack head on which exploded on contact with his body. Gabite was quick enough to dodge the seeds before they could explode on him.

Gabite escaped with now injury and Charizard easily recovered from the move having taken minimal damage due to his quad resistance to grass type moves. Gabite quickly regrouped with his partner.

"Charizard and Gabite, show them your new technique!" Red loudly said. "Draco Inferno!"

Charizard huffed before breathing a raging fire attack while Gabite reared his large head back and unleashed his draconic powers. Together they recreated the same streamed of fire they did during their fight with the two fighting types yesterday. The light blue flames stretched out towards the Kadabra and Exeggutor.

Kadabra just finished his technique and opened his eyes just in time to see the fire coming towards him. He then received orders to protect his fire weak comrade.

-"As you wish, mistress."- Kadabra confirmed. He teleported right in front of Exeggutor and raised a hand in front of him. He waved it around and in seconds had a blue bubble surround them and just in time. The flames engulfed them obscuring them from view.

Sabrina raised a hand to use her psychic powers to handle some of the stray flames that made it her way. She calmly watched as the flames died down to reveal her Pokemon safely behind a Protect.

"Well, that didn't go to well," Red muttered quite disappointed.

"But it was still a smart idea," Sabrina remarked. "Using combos to stop me from figuring out what is going to happen next."

Red nodded. "Yeah but seems I'll have to resort to plan B. Gabite go under and attack them from below, and Charizard Flamethrower them all."

-"Diggy DIggy Hole!"- Gabite shouted jumping straight into the ground. He went right into the ground as if it was just water.

-"He doesn't seem that bad,"- the Exeggutor head with a grin remarked.

-"Trust me, if you read his mind and you will never think that,"- Kadabra cringed as he replied. –"But it's a good thing my mistress has a great counter strategy to combat his weird tactic."- Kadabra smirked under his moustache after receiving his next order.

Lifting himself up with telekinesis, Kadabra crossed his legs in midair. He then teleported a few feet closer to Charizard, ready to handle his incoming Flamethrower. Exeggutor shook his leafy head and released white powder that landed onto the ground around him and then just stood their with its dumbfounded, sad, and happy faces.

This seemed at weird at first but finally figured out what Sabrina was trying to do. "Gabite, retreat! It's a trap she set up just for you!" Red warned knowing that Sabrina was targeting Gabite. Since the only body on the ground that Gabite could detect is Exeggutor, he lay down a powder which he recognized as Sleep Powder. His Gabite will fall asleep if he goes attack the Coconut Pokemon.

-"Haha, it's no use. He won't be able to hear when he's underground. Not when he is rambling of arbitrary matters in his tiny brain,"- Kadabra chuckled.

Charizard growled in response to Kadabra's laugh and was ready to blast the magician into oblivion. His snarled brought Kadabra back to the fight and raised and ready to perform an attack but was interrupted before he could.

-"Weee!"- Straight from the ground, out popped a jolly Gabite. Right under Kadabra he appeared and headbutt his Psychic foe but he wasn't done with him yet. As Kadabra came down, Gabite brought around a powerful Dragon Claw that slashed the physically weak Pokemon. Kadabra dropped onto the ground quite hurt and also managed to lose his precious spoon.

Gabite's eyes glinted when he saw the silverware fall. -"It's my shiny thing!"- he exclaimed jumping towards the spoon and grabbed it with his jaws. Then he disappeared underground to only reappear right next to a surprised Charizard moments later.

-"I got my shiny thing back, Charizard," Gabite cried out to him. He dropped the spoon out of his mouths it no his claws but failed to catch for he no longer had finger on his hands now but that didn't lowered his spirits. He bent down to try to fetch the spoon with his claws, using them in a matter a person would use chop sticks.

-"How-how did managed to find were Kadabra was floating?"- Charizard uttered his question.

Gabite finally managed to snag up the spoon with his claws but it was an awkward position which caused him to lose it again. –"Mr. Whiskers smells funny. I can smell him when I dig in the dirt!"- He goofily smiled at Charizard who simply was flabbergasted.

-"Don't make fun of my smell,"- Kadabra groaned still laying on the ground. –"That's just my natural musk you insolent fool! Also, give me back my spoon!"-

-"No it's my spoon, Mr. Whiskers,"- Gabite said making Kadabra groan in frustration.

"Umm…well it seems my idea was foiled by Gabite's smelling sense. He found Kadabra by his smell and attack him when he located him," Sabrina informed Red on what just happened which she got from Kadabra.

"Hehe, I guess Gabite is smarter than I thought," Red sheepishly laughed.

Gabite lost interest in the spoon and stepped forward ready to continue the battle. Charizard shook his head and put on his best serious face. Kadabra got back up and teleported back to Exeggutor but not before he appeared right before Gabite and took back his spoon. Kadabra floated next to Exeggutor ready to fight.

"We got this, guys," Red proclaimed. "Gabite, go straight forward and sliced them up with Dragon Claw and Charizard can fly up and provide aerial support with his potent Flamethrowers. "

Gabite approved the orders and jumped right to it. He dashed towards the two Psychics with claws already glowing with draconic strength. Charizard on the other hand, didn't move quite as fast. In fact, he didn't move at all.

"Hurry up, Charizard!" Red shouted.

-"But I can't do it,"- Charizard barked back. He extended his wings which still felt weird to him and flapped them as hard as he could. He strained his faces as he moved his wings muscles as fast as he could. He collapse on the ground tired from trying to fly.

-"I don't know how to fly!"-

"What? Are you telling me that you can't fly!?" Red yelled, waving his arms frantically.

-"Hehe perfect,"- Kadabra maliciously said, ready to get revenge on the lone and open to attack Gabite. With his increased Psychic powers, Kadabra brought Gabite to complete stop. He stopped all of his movements and used his telekinesis to bring him closer.

Gabite tried to struggle out of the psychic grip but it was in vain as he neared both of his opponents.

-"Do your thing,"- Kadabra said.

Exeggutor goofily smirked (at least one head did) and swung his heads forward. The leaves on his heads emitted a green glow which extended towards the immobile Gabite.

-"Grrr!"- Gabite cringed as he felt the energy be sucked right out of him.

"Alright, Charizard, you got to go save Gabite," Red said pointing a finger to his Pokemon in trouble.

-"Yeah, I know that!"- Charizard roared and got on the move by sluggishly trotting and had his long tail drag on the floor.

Don't tell me I'm going to have to teach Charizard how to fly, Red thought as he sighed.

He was making slow progress so the giant Fire type extended out his wings and attempted to fly again. He flapped them furiously as he did a giant leap that was quite impressive for his size and came right back down.

-"I seem bigger but weight isn't that much. It's like my bones are the ones that lost weight for the rest of my body,"- Charizard muttered to himself and performed another leap this time going way higher than his entire body and stretched out his wings to glide towards where the party was going on. From his gaping mouth he launched a fire ball aimed at the Psi Pokemon.

-"Such a pathetic attempt."- Kadabra easily dispelled the large fire with a single wave of his hand and mental powers. The fire disappeared and revealed a bulky Charizard flying towards him.

Kadabra eyes few right open from their relaxed position. He hastily raised a claw in defense and mustered all of his strength to stop the hurling dragon. Doing so he had to let go Gabite but found out to late that he didn't even need to use all of his power for Charizard didn't weigh that much than he looked.

-"I'm free!"- Gabite cried as he head-butted the coconut tree he saw in front of him and did a quick back flip to escape any more danger and slapping one head with his sturdy tail in the process. For good measure, he hurled Exeggutor backwards a few for feet with a Dragon Rage.

-"Why couldn't I be flexible as he is?"- Charizard whined as he saw his nimble partner executed his flashy escape. He tried to escape his own foe's grip but only managed to wiggle an arm and a wing which still felt weird to Charizard.

-"I shall you help you, best friend!"- the enthusiastic Gabite yelled.

-"Oh god,"- Charizard rolled his eyes. –He still believes we are best friends...-

-"And what are you going to do-!"- Kadabra was ready to fire a Confusion attack but he was attacked before he could do so. Burnt by the fiery blue flames, Kadabra released his psychic grip on Charizard and focused his power to try to put out the flames.

Using his new wings to help slow down his fall, Charizard safely landed on the ground. With some slight frustration put into it, Charizard blew large streams of fire at the two opposing pokemon trying to recover for their comeback.

-"Alright, we are back in business,"- Charizard remarked taking a stand next to Gabite.

Kadabra emerged from the fire with glowing white eyes that soon returned back to their normal state. Exeggutor was more badly beaten than Kadabra even though he sustained less abuse than his partner. The tree-like Pokemon walked with a few stumbles in his steps, as he tried to endure the painful scorches he sustained.

Red made a quick decision to attack them while they were still recovering.

"Gabite, Dragon Fury at Kadabra! Charizard, Air Slash Exeggutor!"

Exeggutor got his order to counter attack but Kadabra got nothing for his trainer didn't know what to expect. Charizard jumped forward bringing his right forward and fired off an Air Slash. Sabrina's Grass-type hopped back and intercepted the attack with Seed Bomb that succeeded in destroying the attack.

"_Zen Headbutt now!" _Sabrina's orders echoed in all three heads of Exeggutor's.

Exeggutor swayed his body backward, nearly tipping over, and the top off all four heads began to glow a bright, blue color which was strong message to Red that their move was going to come from their heads. In one single move, Exeggutor brought his heads forward and charged at Charizard with his heads lowered.

A physical attack wasn't something that he expected from Sabrina but luckily he had the perfect idea to counter it. "Metal Slash!"

His command must have confused Sabrina, but Charizard knew what to do. He lifted his right claw that glowed with a metallic sheen and caught Exeggutor's middle head. He dug his claws into the glowing head holding back the attack and brought up his left claw glowing white glow. He uppercut his foe with a Slash attack and then assaulted him with his Metal Claw, knocking the Coconut Pokemon back.

Gabite rushed his target with a Dragon Claw ready to slash which made Kadabra believe with was going to physically assault him so he was ready to fire a Confusion attack but an unexpected Dragon Rage escaped Gabite's mouth. That forced Kadabra to ditch his previous attack and use his powers to create a shield around him that would lessen the impact of the fire. However, Gabite jumped through the draconic flames and easily broke his defense with a powerful Dragon Claw that slashed him across the chest.

Kadabra became consumed in the mystifying fire. He collapsed once the flames died out along with his fragile partner. Exeggutor was too tired to go along and fainted on the spot. Kadabra still had little strength in him.

-"I'm not done yet,"- Kadabra grumbled, struggling to get back up.

-"Just stop and give up,"- Charizard snorted. –"How can you handle us both?"-

-"Because you guys are also getting pretty tired and…"- Kadabra stopped midsentence to look above Gabtie's house. –"And there will be only one of left."-

Everyone looked up and right above Gabite's head there was what seemed to be a white portal. The rip in dimension fired large, white thunderbolts straight down.

-"Not again,"- Gabite whimpered. He cried in agony as the Future Sight took its toll on Gabite. It ripped and pounded Gabite's entire body leaving no muscle untouched. He slammed into the ground hard and the portal vanished out sight.

"Gabite!" Red shouted in distress. "Please, it can't end like this. Not like last time."

Sprawled on the cold floor, Gabite stirred a bit. He opened one eye lid and it met Kadabra's shocked eyes. He urged a smile and slowly picked himself off the ground. Quite weary Gabite didn't speak and gave Charizard nod that he will continue fighting.

-"Impossible! "- Kadabra bellowed in disbelief. –"That was a powerful attack further increased by my boosted power that could have easily took you out in a weak state. Gah!"- Kadabra clutched his head and fell onto his knees. He was starting to feel weaker by the second and he was experiencing a horrible headache.

"Kadabra, I think it's time for you return," Sabrina said with her mouth this time. "The Calm Mind boost may have greatly increased your mental strength and defense but after long period of time, the strength itself places a toll on your mind and just begins to hurt it."

Kadabra wanted to argue that he could continue but he knew all to well that he wasn't any fit not to battle. –"As you wish, mistress,"- he replied. He didn't like the decision but it did make him feel happy for it showed that Sabrina was worried about his well being. He smiled as he was returned back into his Pokeball.

"Great job, guys!" Red cheerfully said. He felt quite glad that Sabrina wasn't able to decipher his combos but felt a bit nervous now that she knew what each combo was and he was all out of them.

"I forfeit the match," Sabrina casually said.

Red paused for moment and racked his ears as if they were starting to play tricks on him. "Excuse me, Sabrina. Did I hear you right?"

"Yes," she bluntly replied.

"And may I ask for what reason led you to admit defeat?" Red asked.

"Because there is now reason for me to continue," she said with no particular tone. "I would have lost since it's now four against two."

"But how do you know I have this match in the bag?" he retorted a bite frustrated by her reason. "You can make a comeback and demolish me with your last two Pokemon."

Sabrina began to walk towards Red making the boy feel a bit nervous. "If I didn't tell you before, then let me tell that I can see the future. I saw my defeat against your Nidoking and Pidgeotto."

Red gulped. Those were the next Pokemon he had in mind to use next. "Then how come you didn't avoid all of this and just gave me the Gym Badge."

Charizard gave Sabrina a weird look which she ignored while Gabite goofily grinned at her as she passed between them. "Because just simply giving you the badge wouldn't show you how stronger you're getting. The badge isn't just a pendant that symbolizes a Trainer's strength but also the connection between their Pokemon which is what truly gives you the strength. I wanted to at least show you how much of a strong connection you have made between your Pokemon." She stretched out her hand to Red once she arrived.

Red extended his wide open hand and in it she dropped yellow badge. It gleamed in Red's hand as he admired the circle shape it had.

_Such an emotional speech for someone who doesn't show any emotion at all…and someone who has such a bland badge,_ Red thought disappointed by its appearance. It was just yellow circle in a large yellow circle.

"I heard that," Sabrina said and gave Red the closest she can to a glare which still managed to accomplish its job: sent shiver down Red's back. "And to accompany the 'bland badge,' I will also like to give this TM called Calm Mind. I assume that you already know how it works now." She handed Red a pink disc and Red nodded.

"You can only use it once," she said. "And you have a dangerous future ahead of you so used it wisely and I hope it serves you well."

"Wait dangerous future?" Red said confused.

"I just sense that you have an important role in the future," she blankly answered.

That didn't help Red at all but her stare displeased him from asking any further. He quickly returned his Pokemon and bade her farewell. Outside Red breathed in large breathe of air, letting his body loosen after being tense for a while. It was already past noon and Red's stomach was starting to rumble.

"Well, it looks like I better go eat something after I heal my Pokemon," he said to himself. "But this rematch must have set me back by a few days and probably Blue is already collecting his seventh badge at this moment. I can't let him win! Which is why I'll try to catch by getting to Celadon today before it get's dark." He decided that it was a start and by tomorrow he will be in the next city with a gym and that was Fuchsia City if he remembered correctly. That City was a longs way from here but it was closest one besides Viridian City.

_I got to check out Viridian City as soon as I get the chance, _Red thought. _Maybe the Gym Leader has returned and is accepting challenges. _He patted his growling stomach and hurried to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The sky was burning with a red hue creating a fiery display above the large city. Celadon was the city that Trainer Red managed to arrive before dark. He took in a fresh breath of the pollution free air feeling accomplished that he made the short trip.

Red took the right path to which he knew that it led to the Pokemon Center thanks to the exploration he has done before. He got lost in his mind on his exploit so far he experienced in the past few days. He was still astonished that he was able to take down the notorious Team Rocket, an organization that the authorities have been trying to take down since their formation long before he was born.

_And now I'm probably in deep trouble with them, _Red figured. He squirm under the weight of his bookback which wasn't that heavy as it used to be meaning that he will have to restock his resources the first thing in the morning before leaving the city.

The young trainer turned his face away for second once he was out of the shade of the giant towers around him and the diming sun rays bothered his eyes. A sudden glint of blue light was caught in the in corner of his eyes. Red turned to look through the gap between the buildings and stopped in surprise to witness the weird occurrence.

Somewhere far in the distance, perhaps somewhere near the middle of Celadon, a bright blue beam was fired straight into the sky. An energy wave that could be the result of a Pokemon or some kind of machinery created by mad scientists was the best thing that Red could compare it. He instantaneous switch interest when clouds of smoke began to float upwards roughly from the same area that the mysterious blue light Red witnessed earlier came from. Small juts of fire could also be seen which only made Red wonder what could have happen.

Having no other choice but to find out what happen to feed his curiosity, Red changed course and ran through the buildings to get to the chaos more quickly and possibly not missed what was going. He used the smoke as the beacon of his destination for it was still visible as it rose higher than the buildings of Celadon City.

Once Red arrived to the scene of disaster, he was even more perplexed on what was going. It was small building when compared to the others around it in the middle of a beautiful and elegant garden that surrounded it which may have seen pleasing it weren't for the fact that the entire building was bursting into flames. A large crowd was already forming around the danger and the authorities that have already arrived, with a few more driving into the scene, tried their best to keep the people at a distance from the danger.

Blaring sirens ranged through the mess which managed to drown out the crowd's voices. A team of water-type Pokemon arrived shortly ready to fight back against the sea of fire that was quickly consuming the building and if it wasn't stopped soon, then it could possible reach the other buildings around it and that would certainly wreak havoc. Luckily, these trained professional Pokemon were ready to stop that at all cost as Red witnessed a Blastoise skillfully shot a glob of water at a stray strand of fire that jumped towards the crowd of people.

-"I need Team Three and Team Four to come and follow me to the back to stop the spread! The rest of you guys will follow the orders of your respectful leader!"- Blastoise shouted his orders to get everyone's attention. –"Before I go, remember our top priority is to stop the spread the fire!"- The rest of the water Pokemon nodded in agreement and a group of Wartortles and Starmies followed the large turtle to the back while the rest began to follow orders of the leader of their pack.

-"Is that…is that a Team Rocket guy,"- someone from the crowd pointed out.

Red already saw the grunt before the bystander told everyone. He watched as groups of Team Rocket members scrambled for their lives, not wanting to fall in the grasps of intense heat. One Rocket Member appeared while caring another member on his back and he nearly got squashed by the large sign that hung above the entrance of the building.

The flashy lights that flickered on and off around the building in many different colors soon seized meaning the power must have been cut off by the roaring flames. The flashy exterior also struck Red as a strange way to decorate the outside of the building.

It then hit Red on where he was. _This is the casino that one Team Rocket accidently told me about which I completely forgot about!_ Red remembered. Judging by the many Grunts that keep appearing I think it safe to assume that this was the main hiding place for Team Rocket or it could also be considered as their hideout.

_And if this is the Headquarters of Team Rocket, then does that mean that Giovanni and the Team Rocket Executives are in there perhaps trapped?_ Red thought as he saw the injured criminals were soon placed into ambulances that will go straight to the hospital.

"Stand back boy or you could get hurt!" A Police Officer scolded Red who didn't noticed that was walking forward to the front of the crowd. "Shit!" The man in the blue uniform, which was suppose to present his bravery and power, squealed and ducked when a small explosion was heard form within the building which was starting collapse as part of its front wall collapsed.

_And what could have caused all of this?_ Was Red's biggest question.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for not updating in a month, but I'm now going to become committed to this and try to update once a week. Inspiration just hit me which is not just for this story but for future sagas of the Pokemon Champions series. I did also manage to overcome the author's block I had for future chapters. The next few chapters will be fillers but then after that, the real action of this story will begin. So brace yourselves for it! **

**As always, thanks for reading guys. Take Care!**


	26. Pedal to the Metal

**Pedal to the Metal **

"As the authorities complete a thorough investigation of the devastated casino, they have figured out so far that this was in fact the headquarters for the infamous Team Rocket's operations," the male news anchor informed. He was dressed in a gray suit with a black tie. He had brown combed hair with blue eyes and a million dollar smile which was being projected towards thousands to people.

The female news anchor spoke up next. "It has been confirmed that there have been at least 7 casualties which were Team Rocket's members that couldn't escape the fire in time and 20 injured also from Team Rocket. The Celadon Police are still looking for the root cause of the fire that luckily happened when they were closed."

"Yes Barbara, that was lucky or was it," the man said still facing the direction of the camera. "The casino usually is opened on late night Wednesdays, so it was too much of coincidence for a fire to start on the day they chose to close the doors to the public."

"I see your point Frank," Barbara said. ""For that same reason many people are speculating that perhaps Team Rocket was conducting some sort of experiment in their hideout that could have caused this. Also, there have been incoming reports of people claiming that they witnessed a bright, blue light shoot straight into the sky before the casino exploded into flames."

The camera switched over to Frank's grinning face. "Well, it's been an eventful day so far in calm Celadon City which also happened to harbor the headquarters of a large criminal organization," he said. "We will keep you updated on the situation as the investigating continues and probably figure out on how they managed to go undetected this long." Before the screen went straight to a commercial, an overhead shot of the destroyed casino building was shown for a couple of seconds. Then a commercial for bikes began to play.

Red tuned out after that and tried to make figure out his own theory on what could have happened. He sat in a couch close to the T.V. in the Pokemon Center of Celadon City. Other trainers were around him getting in on the news but they began to leave once the news went into a commercial break.

He failed to come up with one but he did come up with a good few more questions.

_I remember Giovanni was going to somewhere for something but why wasn't he found in this building? Did he die in the fire or did he escape the explosion? Did he even go to this place in the first place? And how is it possible that the entire Team Rocket managed to stay hidden for so long?_

"Ughh!" Red rubbed his throbbing head. He was getting nowhere with these questions. He figured it was time to go since there wasn't much else he could do here. Of course he would investigate the wrecked Team Rocket hideout, but the police aren't letting anyone within 500 feet of the area.

Red left the Pokemon Center and headed towards the end of the city until he stopped to realize he needed to restock on supplies. He asked a man on street where was Pokemart and was given the answer that the only way to get supplies was at the Celadon Department Store. He followed the directions of the kind man and found himself in front of an enormous building. Above the entrance were the words "Celadon Department Store" in black blocky letters.

He stepped through the automatic doors and was simply taken back by the inside for it was something he has never seen. Different stores were literally everywhere. They all were aligned each other creating a perfect square each with their fronts was made of thick glass to allow potential customers to see what merchandise they had to offer. The middle of the whole madness was a giant statue of what depicted a fierce battle of three different birds. A fiery bird was sculpted in a way that it seemed like there were actually on fire. The artist of the masterpiece also managed to make yellow bird with jagged feather appear as if it was actually producing electricity and have the blue avian to shine brightly in the lights of the many stores to give it an icy cold feeling as it released snow white particles.

The impressive sculpture went through the floors through the square hole that was in the middle of each floor. This also allowed Red to see the many stores that awaited him on each level which made Red's head feel quite nauseated. This place was definitely every shopaholic's dream: a building with floors and floors of stores.

"How am I going to find the Pokemart in this monstrosity," Red whimpered. He started with the first floor which proved to be not that useful with it being only full of stores with clothes and other outerwear accessories. He took the escalator to the next floor.

The place was full of people and almost every person he has come about where in a group friends laughing their way as they picked up their shopping bags to continue to explore the building. This made Red feel quite lonely for his by himself, wandering through what seemed like a nice place to hang out with friends.

"Well, at least you're not like that loser boy who is all by himself," a brunette teenage girl said to her sobbing blonde friend pointing to Red. That simply made him feel worse but he didn't even attempt to talk back for it just wasn't worth it.

It seemed like he has been wandering about for hours and the Trainer was getting frustrated for he was wasting precious time. He needed to get what he required and get out of here as soon as he can. The change of pace happened when he looked through the window of a store that had a whole line of new shoes similar to his own on show.

"Is that really you, Red?" Red looked up from the new Devon green and black sneakers to see that it was the daughter of Silph Co.'s CEO. She had blue jeans with a light gray t-shirt that had a bunch of dark-type Pokemon on it. Most of the design was hidden for in her arms Emily held what seem to be the remains of an egg after an omelet with stubby white legs and feet. The shell was decorated with red and blue triangles and the broken shell didn't cover the small white head with three spikes.

"Of course it's you," Emily said with a smile. "What other person in this place could be so alone and lost in a place like this?"

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" Red interjected. "And what I see is another person who is also walking around by themselves."

Emily's smirk turned into a slight frown. "Hey I got my Togepi with me so I'm not all that lonely," she said tightening her grip on her Pokemon.

"A Togepi huh...," Red needed to learn more about of this exotic Pokemon so he took out his Pokedex. Emily was about protest but it was already too late. The device managed to identify it and relayed the information out loud.

"Zorua: the Tricky Fox Pokemon. It likes to hide its true form by changing its shape into people or Pokemon, and loves to surprise people."

Red was shocked by this and thought in the back of his head that it was probably broken when he saw the profile picture. It was a gray furry fox-like cub creature with red tipped feet. It sported triangle ears with a large, whorled tuff of hair in between with a red tipped. It appeared confident with its teal-colored eyes and raised head to reveal a ruff of black fur around his neck as well as a bushy tail.

"Umm... Emily that is definitely not a Togepi," Red said unsurely. "What are you playing at?"

Togepi squirm in Emily's arms; alarmed to have been discovered. She pulled him closer to her body unsure to how to respond to this.

"Well...umm..." Having no choice but to tell the truth, she sighed. "Zorua is a very timid little guy and doesn't like to show his true form in public."

That was all she said but Red felt like there was more. "And why is he so shy that he has to hide himself from everyone else?" he pressed for more info.

Emily composed herself after being surprised by the Pokedex being able to see behind disguises. "Well, it's from years of being hunted by many people around the world that he led him to do this. You see, he is a rare Pokemon from Unova, a region far away from here. All of his life he has been sought by people and it has pushed him into hiding all of his life." As she talked, Emily held Togepi closer to give him a more sense of security. She slowly rubbed his head with a gentle hand as to provide him comfort and managed to calm him down.

Red read Togepi's face now knowing it was foreign creature in disguise and saw it glance at Red with kind and intelligent eyes but he quickly broke eye contact and clung to his trainer.

"Now please stop scaring my poor Zexal with your ugly face," she barked at Red cuddling the fake Togepi.

"What? I wasn't even trying to scare him!" Red snapped back.

"Just hide your face under that stupid hat of yours and follow me quickly," Emily said it like an ordered. She looked around to see a few people were sneaking glances towards them and some of the people looked quite questionable. She briskly walked away to lead the way before Red could even object.

Red walked alongside her with no idea on where she was going and hoped it wasn't some sort of clothes store for that is what girls usually look for in these kinds of places."And so what brings you here?"

Emily slightly tilted her head to Red, her spiky ponytail fluttered in the corner of Red's eye, and gave him a sort of confused look. "Oh you know to get myself a yacht and a new maid for my new island I got," she said and the young teen nearly believed her until he realized that she said it her sarcastic voice that Red knew.

"Very funny," he remarked letting his eyes wander and saw a place selling all the new technology from pc to mobile phones. "I just wanted to ask so I know where you're going."

"Fine, if you really need to know since not knowing might actually kill you," she dramatically said annoying Red a bit who displayed it on his face, and it didn't went unnoticed by Emily; she cracked a smirk. "I need to restock on my inventory before I head in the world and return to my Pokemon journey."

"Wait, you're a Pokemon Trainer?" Red said quite surprised as if she just might have said that she was queen of Kanto.

"Hump!" Emily pouted. "Why is so hard to believe that I'm a trainer? Is it because you don't want to believe that there is an attractive female far more powerful than you boy?"

"Whoa, it's nothing like that!" Red said defensively. "It's just that-it's just-" he couldn't remember the reason while he was under Emily's glare. He then recalled why he was quite surprised.

"You're the granddaughter of an incredibly rich man and I just thought that you would be in some sort of private school prepping you up to become a successful person in today's business market."

Emily looked quite offended by his reasoning and Red cringed expecting a sudden outburst.

"Hah, I will never go back to that career pathway," The red head said in a disgusted tone, getting on the escalator before continuing. "My father once imprisoned me in one of those schools known as hell. He pressed me to become an expert in the market business. He forced the work on me leaving me little to no time to spend time with my friends or even myself. He didn't even spend time with me so I was by myself most of the time and so made it seem as if I was just a bother to him." Zexal struggled in Emily's tightening arms as she stormed off the moving stairs.

Red saw anger in Emily's eyes but it wasn't directed towards him, it was meant for her own father; the man who made her life terrible.

"Then how did he let you become a trainer in the end?" Red asked. He felt sympathy for her but was more worried for the Zorua in her crushing grip.

"He'll never let me become trainer. In fact, even the thought of me becoming a trainer enraged him," she said with a satisfactory smile. "Once I became fourteen, I fled from him and came here to be with my grandpa and to fulfill my dream of becoming a great trainer. Away from his nagging, away from his reach, and away from his arrogant self."

-"Gah!"- A dark purple glow engulfed the white egg Pokemon that soon disappeared and in his place was now a blue turtle with a shell more than strong enough to resist Emily's chocking grip. Luckily no one even saw his transformation for when Red looked around, he saw no one stare at them.

"Oh sorry, Zexal!" Emily was quick to apologize for her tight hug. She was lost in anger to realize what she was consciously doing.

"Wow," was what Red could muster to say. He didn't know anything about her a few days ago but now she just spilled most of her life to him. That gave him much to think about.

"Wow? That's all you have to say after I told you how must of my life have been living hell because of my bastard of a father," Emily said in a dangerous tone. She looked like she was about shout at him but Red managed to save himself.

"Hey, it's the Pokemart!" Red said alarmed lifting a finger. The store with most of the needs of a Pokemon trainer and travelers was right in front of him after looking for what seem ages.

Emily quickly turned around and saw it as well. "Yeah I knew it was somewhere on this level," she coldly said and steadily walked towards it.

Red followed after her but she went into the area where there were selling pokeballs. Red sure didn't need those so he left to get the items that was missing or had less off. He also wanted to give her some time calm down before he got back to her.

He had a mental list on what he needed and since most Pokemarts were constructed in similar design, Red had no problem finding what he needed. He carried all of the items in the basket that the store provided for their customers. Going past the isles, Red found Emily in the Pokemon Food section and was not alone.

Having her blue plastic basket at her side full with enough supplies that it would be a problem to carry in her Pikachu travel bag, she was having a conversation with guy a few inches taller than her. He leaned on the arm that was on the store shelves as he talked back to Emily with interest. He looked at her with blue eyes and with a confident smile that showed his white teeth. He wore a white polo shirt with some loose khaki pants to compliment he pretty boy look.

Red felt a pang of irritation for a split second but realized this was where he and Emily parted ways. Both of them needed to continue their journeys so this was the way to leave their separate ways. He accepted that fact; turned around to leave.

Emily grabbed a fancy can of Pokemon Food and in the cornered of her eye caught sight of the red clad boy who just turned around to leave. She turned to the boy she just met and apologized to him for she had to go. The teen looked quite disappointed but nodded and left as well.

"Hey wait up Red," Emily exclaimed placing her basket of goods onto the cash register counter. Red was already paying for his supplies and was placing them into his yellow book bag.

A bit startled, Red recovered from it and backed away to allow her to stand in front of the cash register.

"You should have told me that you were ready," she said looking at Red from the corner of her eye. "Or were you planning to leave me already?"

"Umm- No! I mean well," Red objected. "It's just that I thought that you may want to go our separate ways since we are both going in different directions."

"Well, it just so happened that I'm also going to Fuchsia City," she stated as she slid her golden credit card in the slot to pay for her stuff.

"How the heck did you know I was going to Fuchsia City next?" Red asked in a surprised tone.

"It's not really that difficult when you think about," she said as if it was common knowledge. "You probably defeated Celadon's Gym and also Saffron's as well as Vermilion's so Fuchsia is the next city with the Badge. I need to pass through that town to make it to my next destination." She crammed all of the supplies into her bag and in the end had a plump Pikachu resting on her back.

"Sorry to overhear your conversation," interrupted the young man who ran the cash register of this store. "But the road from here to Fuchsia City is closed at the moment."

"What?! Why is that?!" Emily exclaimed nearly jumping onto the counter to force the information out of the guy.

"It's just that their hosting a bike race around two o'clock and they need to use the route; closing it off to the people who aren't in this race."

_Not another setback, _Red grumpily thought. "I guess we have to wait another day or so."

"No we don't have to," the hot-headed girl said thinking for moment. "We are going to enter that race no matter what!"

Red thought about it and to be honest, it didn't sound such a bad idea. "That will be great but…," he realized a huge flaw in her idea. "We both don't have any bikes to ride on."

"If you want bikes then you get yourself some from Miracle Cycle shop which is on the next level," the nice guy told them.

"Alright, to this Miracle store where we would get new bicycles," Emily made it her first priority. "Come one Red. Let's not waste time since we only got an hour to get into the race."

"Uhhh-" Red seem to have a different set of priorities for his stomach loudly growled telling him he was running low on food. "Hehe, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning for I was in a hurry to get to Fuchsia as quickly as possible."

"Boys," Emily rolled her eyes but also admitted that was feeling a bit famished.

Luckily for the both of them, on the next floor their also happened to be a food court. Red and Emily went to different fast food restaurants and met at a small table that was closest to the bicycle shop. The store was full of bikes on the walls, in the windows for display and a few outside for people to see without having to go in.

"Is that all your eating?" Red question Emily when he eyed her tray. It was just a slice of pizza, a cup of celery, and a small cup of soda.

"Well, I did say I wasn't really that hungry and I don't want to seem like a slob," Emily hissed staring at Red's enormous burger with fries and a large soda cup. Having her arms free from Zexal's body, she took her first bite from her slice of pizza and looked away to see the television that hung on a thin metal pole. It was depicting the pictures of the wreckage at the game center.

"Do you think he survived?" Emily said in a curious tone turning back to Red who had a large mouth full of fries. "And please chew before you answer." She crossed her legs as she sipped from her carbonated drink.

Red thoroughly chewed before answering. "Giovanni, right?" He continued when she nodded. "I don't know since there could have a possibility that he couldn't have been his headquarters…"

"But when he left, also all the many Rocket Grunts went with him, so how could so many people have gone undetected by traveling across the region? The city Celadon was near enough for them so they didn't have to worry of being caught, so that place got to be their hideout," she made a good point.

"Yeah, but that still leaves the option that he could have escaped before the whole explosion," Red said going back to pigging out.

"Wipe your face with this napkin," Emily said annoyed handing a paper napkin with two fingers. Red accepted not appreciating her rude tone but still did so as she said. "Well, speaking about Team Rocket, did you hear what they are calling the siege they did to Saffron City?"

Red raised an eyebrow putting his food. "What are they calling it?"

"The Great Siege of Saffron City!" she exclaimed.

"That's it? No fancy made up world to represent it?" Red said sounding quite disappointed.

"Hey, at least this event will go down in history and you might appear in future history books," she said a bit cheerful than usual.

"Pff!" Red nearly choked on his hamburger. "They already know I was part of it!"

"Well, not exactly…," Emily trailed off biting a bit from her tough celery. "My grandfather finally released a statement on why Team Rocket did this and he mentioned of a "hero" who bravely fought the leader of Team Rocket."

"Well, it wasn't just me," Red said flattered. "But I'm glad that he didn't release my name for that will definitely put other people's lives in trouble." He said thinking of his dear mother back home.

"Well, they will find out sooner or later because they have began to press him for more information and they been snooping around to find the hero who they will praise," Emily took her time to talk between bites. "Plus, I think Giovanni is going to figure out who you are because you keep shouting you name to everyone you meet."

Red sheepishly smiled. "Well, let's just hope he won't figure out who my other friends are," he smiled as he took another bite out of his greasy hamburger. "Or at least he won't find out who you are so he can't harm you," He absentmindedly said and only realized what he said out loud after a few seconds.

Emily slightly smiled. "Well, at least I know that you have a good heart Red," she sweetly said. "But that could definitely work against you if you get too soft." Her sudden tone change into a colder one left Red baffled.

"Yeah," Red simply replied looking down and picked up the pieces of onions he dropped and ate them. He felt a short vibration in his pants.

Red pulled out his PokeGear and saw that he got some sort of mail icon on his screen next to the number "2."

"Hey, you never told me you had a Pokegear,'" she cried out snatching the device from his hand.

Red wanted to get it back but she pulled back as she went to look through his phone. "I don't use it much so I tend to forget that I even have it," he explained shooting her a dirty look. "I have only used it to call my mother…." He said quietly.

"Heh, just your mommy?" she scoffed venting Red's frustration. "Then who is this cute girl right her." She held Red's PokeGear into his face. The top screen depicted a small thumbnail which had Leaf's face on it but without her trademark white hat. Next to her picture was the message that she just sent him through text.

It read, "Hey, Red. It's me, Leaf! Just wanted to say hey and see how you're doing on your Pokemon Journey so far. Also, how has your Charmeleon been? Has it evolved yet? It should be close then but my Ivysaur isn't close to evolving since I hardly used him for battle. However, I still enjoy my new career!"

Red grabbed it back and also read the part that said this message was sent to him about two days ago! Red's heart sank feeling a bite ashamed that he didn't wrote back sooner. He probably has made her feel unwanted and that he didn't really care what she did.

"Is that your girlfriend young Trainer Red?" she asked in a mocking tone as Red quickly began to compose a response as well as an apology for not responding sooner.

"No, she's just my friend from Pallet Town that I grew up with," he answered, clicking send. He checked the other message and it was from her mother.

"I just found out how to text, honey! This will surely make things easier but it is nice to hear your voice once in a while to know you're okay. Love, Mom!"

Red didn't even know he could send messages from his device.

"And here is my number to add your small list of friends," Emily smirked before reciting her number to Red.

"Thanks, I will surely contact you often," Red sarcastically said after he saw Emily punch his number into her purple PokeGear.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "Let's just hurry up and finish because the race is going to start in about thirty minutes." They quickly ate the rest of their remaining food and threw away the trash into the provided trash cans placing the trays on top of a counter.

Both teens entered the bike shop which had stacks on stacks of bicycles. They could barely see the counter to pay for the many bikes where in the way.

"How may I help you two young adults," an elderly man approached them. His balding head shone in the store's light as if it was just glazed. He had on a uniform with the Miracle Cycle logo on it.

"We want your best and fastest bikes!" Emily spoke for the both of them.

"Ahh so I think your both going to enter the big race today," he said, receiving nods from both teens. "I see…then you will be most interested by our new line of racing bikes." He led them to the back of the store which had the newest models hanging on the walls. He pointed to the bike closest to the ground.

"This is the Jolteon PVX 90, the latest model that is design for speed and mobility," he said.

"Sold," Emily announced as if that single speech hooked her on and made the old man smile.

Red's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the price of it.

"One-one-one million dollars for this bicycle!" Red said pointing to the sign that was under the good as if to prove to anyone who thought he was crazy. "Isn't that a bit much for a bike, old man."

"Hehe, you can't put a price on victory young lady but we did!" he said smiling brightly.

"Screw that! I'm going to look for a much cheaper bicycle," he said ready to leave, but Emily pulled him back the neck of his shirt.

"Then I'll pay for you," she offered.

"No I can't let you that," Red began to object.

"Nonsense! You know I have the money so why back down form it," she sternly replied.

"But I don't like to take advantage of people like that. It's against my morals," Red protested.

"Fine then let's just say this my way of saying thank you for saving my grandfather. This bike as my thank you gift," Emily said. Red wanted to protest again but Emily glared at him telling to not say another word. Red wordlessly accepted her proposal.

"That will be two Jolteon PVX 90's for the both of us," she perkily said taking out her golden credit card. Red could see the money signs appearing in the man's eyes grinning like a fool.

* * *

Red and Emily took their brand new bikes to Route 16 where the action was said to start. Many other people have also come to compete, Red calculated about thirty or so, and stood around in anticipation for the upcoming race. The diversity of people was quite astonishing for Red. There were young boys with energy to adult woman that acted very calm, nervous girls with pink bikes to tough acting punk guy with customized bikes.

"I think that's where we sign up for the race," Emily said heading to a long wooden table draped in a white cloth and also three people sat at with stacks of paper in front of them. Red followed her and took the man right to the woman that Emily approached to sign up.

It was a brunette man with a clean white dress shirt and a black tie. His thick rimmed glasses stayed still on his eyes as he greeted Red. "Hello there. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well, I want to enter the race," Red simply answered.

"Of course you do," he said, pushing a stack of papers forward. "Then I'll just need you sign a few papers for me if you don't mind."

Red raised an eyebrow not understanding why he would need to do such thing but didn't ask him about it. He took the stack of papers which felt like a thousand paged novel.

"Alright, I need you to sign your name here and your initials here. Don't forget to write your signature here." The man began to guide Red through the large packet of papers flipping various pages and pointed to blank spots where Red wrote with the red pen that was provided for him.

"And that will be it," he said with jolly tone.

Red hand was hurting from the all of the writing, but was relief that the unnecessary paper work was finally done so he can compete in the race. He saw that Emily was just now finishing and turned up to Red with an annoyed look. He chuckled knowing well that she wasn't at all enjoying it so far like she initially thought she would.

They both finished just in time for the race was just starting when a adult man shouted threw a microphone for all contestants to make their way to the starting line. Red flashed Emily a cocky smile.

"Good luck to you too kid," Emily smugly smiled knowing how much he hated to be called that. Red did frowned but shrugged it off and accompanied her to the starting line. It was marked by a perfect white line across the dirt pathway which led to a steep hill that blocked the view for the rest of the race course.

"Welcome everyone who had come here fore the Annual Bicycle Race of the Cycling Road!" announced the man with the megaphone. He seemed more like a referee for a profession sport because he wore the attire of one.

"The only rule that we have is that please do not severely hurt one another and much less kill each other," the announcer guy said chuckling nervously. "Also, you must cross the finish line with your bike to win!"

_What, kill each other?! _Red thought hysterical.

"With that said, let's get this race on its way!" he shouted and pulled away from his megaphone finishing what he had to say. He gave the megaphone to his helper and received an air horn.

Everyone tensed as they watched him walk off the path being wise not to stand in front of thirty cyclists ready to move at any moment. He held the can up high for all to see.

The horn was sounded making a few cry in joy. Everyone got on their bikes and began to pedal.

Red was late on his start for when he tried to pedal away, his foot missed the plastic footing by an inch. He got it the second try and began the race with a quite of bikers ahead of him. People were already scaling the large hill once Red reached the base of it.

Ahead of the group and nearing the top was Emily and Red could tell because her fiery hair waved in the wind and so was like a beacon to Red. She turned back and caught his eye. There was a brief moment between them before she broke it by sticking her pink tongue out. She laughed as she turned back and pedaled harder. A few guys in behind her scowled and yelled at her believing the rude gesture was for them.

Red put in more work into his bike to be able to climb up the steep hill. It has been a very long time since he rode a bike but he wasn't weak in the lower body. All the traveling he has done on foot and running with a fifty ton book bag on his back left his legs quite in shape. The same couldn't say for other people for a handful struggled to go up the hill and Red flew right by them. He managed to get into the heart of the group.

Once he got to the top, which still took quite a bit of strength from him, the sight took Red's breath. Ahead of him lay a large bridge that span across the ocean disappearing into the horizon. He didn't have much time to take in the view because he could feel his bike leaning forward as gravity overtook it. He quickly gained momentum passing by more racers and felt quite relieved.

The wind pushed at his face; a refreshing feeling he got from it making him wish he should have took of his hat before the race to feel the air rush through his messy, brown hair. His eyes were fixed straight, to avoid any collisions with other racers.

He gained enough momentum to fly past many people once he reached the bottom. The bumpy ride came to an end once his wheels started to roll on smooth concrete which was the bridge. It felt like Red was flying across the bridge and for minute forgot he was even in a race.

He began to pedal when he started to lose speed. He saw ahead of him were a few people which said that he was probably in the front of the pack. He also happened to see Emily in front of everyone but was in danger of being out run by the two guys that were right on her tail.

_Well, nothing can now stop me from enjoying race since it's straightforward from her_- Flames soared to his right and with his instincts steered to the left. He spun his head back to see that a young boy had a Growlithe resting on his head and it was shooting flames at anyone who got to close.

He wasn't the only one with attacking Pokemon. Other began to release their own Pokemon in to their lap or head and the one able to fly flew close to their trainers. A boy was using his Spearow to fired gusts of wind while another was using his Pidgey to boost his speed with its wind attacks.

A jet of water was fired at Red this time from a small Krabby standing on the handlebars. He swerved to the right to avoid it.

"Why are people using Pokemon?" Red said. "Surely that must be a violation of the rules."

"Actually, using Pokemon to help you is not considered as breaking the rules in this race," said the bug catcher boy riding next to him. He had a Weedle on top his head spitting white string behind him.

Red looked back and saw that Emily was also in trouble for the two guys behind her have released their own Pokemon, a Golbat and a Koffing, ready to attack her. She had her Zorua in disguise ready to fight back for he sensed their aggressive intentions.

Red wanted to help her but first he needed to take of his own pests. He fumbled to retrieve the Pokeballs on his belt. Once he was able to get his hand on one while steering with his other hand, he enlarged it but a Flamethrower came near to his hand making him jump. He threw the Pokeball in the air and nearly became a victim to the sea if hadn't caught with his right hand.

Pressing the button on the round device, a small rodent appeared on the handlebars of his expensive bikes. Pikachu was quite perplexed of the situation he found himself in. Wind was blowing in his face, he was moving pretty quickly and he was also balancing on a thin metal bar.

-"What the heck!"- Pikachu jumped into Red's chest and grasp onto the t-shirt he wore under his red shirt.

"Pff!" Red blew out Pikachu's tuft hair that was on his long ear for it went straight into his mouth. "Pikachu, please get on my back and attack the flying Pokemon you see behind you," Red looked down to see his shocked electric type clinging onto his shirt for dear life. "And we are in a bike race and some people decided to attack me with their Pokemon. " He briefly explained taking a quick glance behind him to see they have begun to attack each other.

-"Grr, and I bet the name Pidgeotto didn't cross your mind when you thought on who to use for this kind of event," Pikachu muttered, thinking he wasn't quite suited for this job. He still chose to do what his trainer said and carefully crawled onto his back. He wanted to be safer and so plunked himself on the top of Red's back at the base of his neck.

Wind rushed through his fur as he poked his head above Red's hat. He could see that he was on a bridge riding on a bike with a large body of water underneath them. He did feel a bit queasy and "a little" scared at the beginning but his mood completely changed once he made himself comfortable on Red's back. He felt excitement run through every pore of his body and even released small sparks form his cheeks in exhilaration.

-"Alright, I deal with these jokers!"- Pikachu shouted turning around to see two purple butterfly-like Pokemon getting a bit to close to them. He fried them both with a Thunder Bolt from his trainer's back weakening them to the point they couldn't stay aloft.

Red shivered as he felt small shocks on his bare neck where his Pokemon sat to charged up his attack. He could feel the goose bumps form on his neck feeling a bit weird. He kept going knowing that was much safer know with Pikachu guarding his back.

He didn't how much longer he had before he got to the end for the bridge still kept going into the horizon. That gave him the safe feeling that he still had time to make it to the front. The few people that lay in front of him weren't that far. They were…were getting farther away from him. Red pedaled harder to speed up but it wasn't working for they got further and further away from him. He couldn't accept the fact they just happened to get some kind of speed boost. He turned around; Pikachu's claws dug into his cap, and saw his hunch was right.

Behind Red was a mischievous Magnemite that held its two large magnets towards him, pulling back on his metallic contraption that was quite pricey. Behind him was his trainer, who was a teenage boy with long, black hair flying behind him. He had on an arrogant smile and looked back at Red with menacing eyes through his glasses. He wore a neat white buttoned up white shirt with a black tie. He looked like a stereotypical nerd to Red but his character was more than that.

"Pikachu, you got to stop that guy!"

Pikachu fired a single Thunder Bolt to the magnet Pokemon floating behind them. The electric shock did little damage to the quad electric resisted Pokemon and kept following them as if nothing ever happened.

"Err you got to try harder Pikachu!" Red insisted.

"Shock them, Magnemite," ordered the guy behind Red.

Responding with weird machine noises, Magnemite raised its red and blue magnets to fire his own Thunder Bolt at the bike.

Red felt the electricity shock his body as it traveled through the conductive bike. He slow down quite a bit that Magnemite didn't seem to expect this for it didn't make an attempt to move out of the way.

A cough was forced out of Red when the cold, hard steel creature flew right into his back.

Pikachu, who wasn't that all affected by the earlier Thunder Bolt, saw this as his chance to do some heavy damage. He slid down his trainer's back with his tail glowing ready to attack. A dazed Magnemite dislodged himself from Red's back but then got an Iron Tail to the large eyeball. He was sent back to his nerdy trainer who quickly caught his Pokemon with both hands of the handlebars.

-"See you later, Magnet Kid,"- Pikachu smirked launching a second Thunder Bolt had charged up. The trainer and Magnetite both succumb to the powerful shock. They dropped on the ground quite burnt as other cyclists simply went around the burned duo.

Red was woken up from his shock by Pikachu slapping on his cheek once he got back onto his place of power.

"Huh?" Red looked back to see their attacker was now on the road emitting small sparks of electricity. "I think you might have over done it."

-"Well, they didn't take it easy on you did they,"- Pikachu retorted.

"No matter, time to catch up so hold on tight." The people in the lead were much farther away now and so Red slightly rose from his seat and began to pedal hard with the more room he had. He leaned forward as he began to pick speed for sure this time.

He went on like this for few minutes to be able to finally catch up with the leading group. A few people tried to stop him from reaching them but Pikachu easily took care of them. Even the boy with the Pidgey tried his luck on stopping him but electric attack were too much for the bird.

He rode next to a young boy who had two Zubats fluttering close to him. His eyes met Red's eyes for second and broke contact to try and speed up.

"Go after him, Zubats!" he ordered trying to pull ahead.

-"Come on this is child's play," Pikachu said getting ready to take that sucker down.

This Zubat however decided to do something more annoying and that was to use Super Sonic. They screeched at a super high pitched voice. The screams made Red feel that his eardrums were about to erupt.

Pikachu, who had very sensitive ears, didn't like it one bit. He tried his best to concentrate and shocked the life out of Zubats. The nuisance fell but was recalled back into their pokeball before it hit the ground.

The owner of the Zubat managed to pull ahead and was now very close to the two skinhead guys in front. One was a scrawny guy with leather jacket and ripped blue jeans while the other one was large, blubbery man with a sleeveless jean jacket and a black shirt underneath. Both guys were people you sure don't want mess with.

The one with the Golbat, who also happen to be the skinny one, took notice of the kid getting close to them. He gestured his hand and the Golbat understood what to do. The large bat swopped into the boy's face and released haze from its mouth.

Coughing and wheezing, the kid couldn't see for he was blinded for awhile. He tried to open his eyes but he could only manage to utter a squint. He didn't know where he was going but Red could see that he was going straight into side of the bridge.

Red passed the haze cloud and sped up to catch up with the blind boy. He was about to go off the edge but Red ran right beside him and grabbed his handlebars. He pulled him out of the way getting back on the track.

The boy coughed once and finally opened his eyes. He saw that Red saved him from falling over the edge off the bridge which only had a low concrete rail which he still could fall over.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Red said making the boy jump. He quietly nodded and got his hands on the bars again with no words coming out of mouth.

Red let go and sped up once more leaving the distraught kid behind, debating if he should continue the race. He left that matter to him and Red continued to press on getting near to the two tough guys who have now begun to attack Emily but her Zorua in an Abra form attacked them both with his super-effective psychic moves that he knew.

"Hey Bane, take care of the chump behind us as I deal with this little girl," the big guy and who seemed like the leader of the two ordered in a gruff voice.

"Don't worry about it Romney, I got it," the skinny man replied in a wheezy voice. He snapped his fingers and the Golbat fell back.

"Go for that kid behind us with a Confuse Ray attack!"

-"Not another one of these guys,"- Pikachu whined remembering his last encounter with a Golbat. That also sparked anguish in him wanting some revenge and this Golbat would feel his thrist for vengeance. He launched a powerful Thunder Bolt.

-"Hah, you do have lousy aim,"- Golbat jeered dodging the electricity at the last minute.

"Weezing!" cried the stout man catching the large ball of gas after being hit by the stray Thunder Bolt. By sheer luck he has also became paralyzed.

"I told you to take care of that-!" The rough skinhead turned around to see where Red was and happened to notice the Pikachu he had. "Forget about the race, Bane. This punk seems to have a Spikey-Eared Pikachu! That will sale millions if we get our hands on it! WHY didn't you tell me he had one?!"

"I'm sorry Romney! I didn't get a clear view of his Pokemon," Bane quickly apologized.

"No time to make apologies, catch that kid!" Romney roared.

-"Oh no you don't, you cheeky bastards!"- Pikachu shouted firing another at the confused Golbat, using every ounce of power he had in him, knocking him cold.

"Quick take out another of your Pokemon," Romney ordered recalling back his paralyzed poison type.

"You guys are never going to lay hands on my friend!" Red angrily shouted. "Pikachu, show them no mercy for their selfish and spiteful acts!"

-"Didn't need to be told so,"- the furry rodent said angered that he was still being chased after for his rareness. He didn't give them a chance to attack him with new Pokemon for he showed them no mercy with his next Thunder Bolt.

Both delinquents were electrocuted by a single powerful electric move. Red rode right through them and glanced back to see a roasted skinny Bane next to a toasted stout Romney. They both lay on the ground completely unconscious as the other racers rode around them.

Red felt quite good even though he they weren't the first people he just attacked with a Pokemon on his order. He pedaled faster with new strength and finally caught up to the red-haired girl.

"You didn't have to help me you know," she said under her breath. "I had it under control."

"I didn't do it for your sake but because they attacked me with intentions to steal my Pikachu," he muttered back.

"Uh so you didn't…never mind," she acted quite surprised and a bit disappointed. She looked up to see Red's Pikachu sitting on his shoulder looking over his hat. He did seem quite please with himself and even flashed her a smug grin.

"The end is getting near," Red said seeing the large banner a head which also happened to be at the end of the bridge.

Red and Emily were now neck to neck but the finish line was still quite a longs way so they had time to try to outrun one another. Emily tried to speed up hoping she would get a little more lead than Red but her rival did so the same.

"Ladies first-is your norm- right," Emily breathed hard trying to get some more oxygen into her lungs.

"That is the case-if I'm not- in a race!" Red said between breathes. Both of them pedaled as fast as they could to push their legs muscles to the max.

"But you still wouldn't hit a girl during a race," Emily said and soon after that statement, her Zorua now in Charmander form spat a glob of fire at Red. Her undermined trick caused Red to fall back a bit to avoid the fire giving her now the lead.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Red shouted and Emily stuck her tongue at him in response. Red clenched his teeth.

-"Want me to zap her?"- Pikachu growled charging up electricity in his red cheek pouches.

"No Pikachu, don't attack her," Red said feeling him charge up. "Let's finish this the right way." He over worked his legs that where already screaming in suffering but he somehow managed to pushed them harder.

Pikachu was also feeling a bit thrilled seeing that the race was going to end pretty close as he felt his human friend speed up. His rival was still a few feet ahead but all was not all hope. He just needed a bit more motivation which was exactly what he has provided for him when it seemed like everything was gloom. It was his turn to be there for him.

-"Come on, Red! You can do this!"- He shouted words of encouragement. –"Don't give up on me now when I helped you so much so far. This is all up to you!"-

Red heard Pikachu's words but sounded like a bunch of gibberish yet he knew what he was saying. He didn't need words to communicate for Red could feel Pikachu's emotions. He sensed that he was rooting for him too.

"I won't fail you, buddy!" Red shouted increasing his speed. Gears grinded against each other much harder as they began to shift faster but the design of the bike could more than enough handle his strength. Turning the wheels, the gears lost their transferred energy giving Red the much needed speed as the finish line came closer.

"What the hell?" Emily blurted out seeing Red not only reach her but slightly passed her. She tried to accelerate but it was too late for her.

Red's bike flew over the white line on the road that was now the dirt road of Route 16 and the checkered tape wrapped around his body when he went through the finishing line. Applause and cheers greeted his victory as there was a large crowd waiting at the end. They all rushed to him.

Red smiled brightly but it slightly dim when he saw a news duo approach him. It so happened to be the same woman he met in Saffron.

"I don't why this counts as news but please try to smile," the camera man said holding up the massive news camera.

"I know, I know," the annoyed news reporter said clearing stray long hairs out of her face. She faked a smile as the camera came on.

"Hello Kanto, "she cheerfully said. "I'm here with this young man who just magnificently won the Annual Bicycle Race of the Cycling Road. Got any few words for the people at home watching this right now?" She stuck the microphone into Red.

Red didn't know what to say and was about to blabber some cliché stuff he knew but that was not necessary for an old man in his nice tux jumped into the shot. His gray beard took up most of the shot but the Camera man was wise enough to zoom out to get the full shot of the unexpected person.

"Hello everybody and I am Ignus Collin, the proud sponsor of this fabulous race as well as the owner of Miracle Bicycles!" Ignus blabbered into the mic.

The news lady wrenched the stolen microphone from his grasped and composed herself. She seemed quite aggravated by the rude interjection, but Ignus didn't pay any attention to her but to the camera that was focused on him.

"Hehe, thank you Ignus Collins," she said sounding as she was trying to control her anger.

"My bikes are the best!" he shouted. "Tell her kid what kind of bike did you use." He slapped Red on the back putting back in the spotlight.

"uhh…it's a Jolteon PVX 90?" Red sad unsure and felt a bit awkward.

"Haha," the strange man chuckled seeing as it was a joke before stealing back the microphone. "As you see, he is using our latest model. Our Miracle Bicycles are guaranteed to give victory so it was no brainer he would win." The femal reporter was glaring daggers at the man but as the camera fell back on her she quickly changed to a more kind character.

"Alright, that's all the time we have today folks," she interrupted and took back her mic. "Back to you Frank!"

Once the camera was turned off, the reporter and her partner stormed off in an overdramatic fashion.

"Hoho, Miracle Bikes are the best," the maker of Red's bike said to the crowd that still remained. He turned around and fished into his pocket for two items. One was a silver feather that was the size of Red's hand that also gave a weird shimmer in the sun's rays. Next was a blue bell that was on a small string that gave soothing ring when he fumbled to take it out.

"Here is your prizes young man!" he said placing them into Red's open hands.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" Red asked holding both items.

"Heh, that's the exact same thing I said when those odd yet cute kimono girls from Johto gave it to me," Ignus said shrugging."But here is something else to make it feel like a good prize." He dumped a dark blue stone into Red's hands which he recognized as a Water Stone.

_Well, I can at least put this to some good use unlike the others, _Red grimly thought bummed about the prize. He placed them into his book bag and carefully placed the feather in it as well.

"How does it feel to be a winner for once," Emily sneered pulling next to him.

"Good since I managed to beat you even if you tried to kill me," Red retorted.

"Kill you? I don't your aware but Zexal can't produce fire attacks," Emily notified him.

"What, then…then I guess that fireball wasn't real and part of Zexal's illusion," Red said to which the girl nodded. She was cleverer than he initially thought.

"Right, let's hurry up for Fuchsia City is close by and now we have bikes to get to it faster," Emily said turning away. Red didn't object and went right after her.

"Hold on Pikachu!" Red shouted. Pikachu wasn't however listening to him for he was stuck in his own thoughts.

_-That feather…somehow I feel strange when I saw it, but why? And that bell sent shivers down my back when it rang. There must be more to those two items, - _the rodent critically thought. He was brought back to the world on his trainer's shoulder when Red went over bump and he nearly flew right off. He clung tight to his trainer's head.

"Sorry, Pikachu," Red apologized. Pikachu smiled and decided to forget about the matter as he enjoyed the ride to this new place they were heading.

* * *

_**(A/N): Well, that was quite fun to write. I know it has been a little more over a week but I honestly thought this was going to eb shorter. I did have it planned to come up yesterday but schoolwork pushed me to my limit and I just couldn't get it done. However, I'm still impressed that I managed to get it done this soon even though I had all this tuff going on. AP work, studying for SAT(test that colleges required) , other classes as well as life. Can I get some praise for my dedication :D **_

_**Anyways, Emily is back and has revealed she has a Zorua! It's about time I put in a gen 5 pokemon in this fanfic! But just my luck Game freak decides to add a whole new generation for me to learn -_- well I'll get to that later. Anyone also recognized Red's prizes he got? Do you know why the old man got them? Of course you don't unless you're a psychic! **_

_**That will be it for today guys and as always thanks for reading! Take care!**_


	27. Taking Flight

**Taking Flight**

Fuchisa City was more active in morning than any other city Red has ever been to. Most likely due to the fact that more farmers and Pokemon ranchers there were living here that got up early to get to work.

Red walked along the dirt path looking at the new text message that Leaf just sent that morning. He clicked away as he got nearer to the edge of the city.

"So what kind of special training are you planning to do?" asked Emily who was dragged out as well early in the morning but it seem like she didn't mind it much.

Red put up his phone. "Well, I'm just going to give my Charizard some flying lessons since he can't go more than five inches above ground."

"Your Charizard doesn't know how to fly," Emily giggled finding it funny. "And I assume you know how to fly."

Red smiled. "Of course not! I have something planned but we need a place a bit away from here." He took her at the edge of town which was overgrown with trees and led her through it until they arrived in a clearing.

"How far did you take us? It feels like I'm in the Ferris Wheel forest," Emily wondered taking a look around. The forest was closer to a jungle for there where many vines hanging, lush bushes, weird colored flowers.

"Not sure but we can get out faster on Charizard once he's able to fly properly," he said as well as releasing the student into the field.

-"Now were in a jungle... I've sure have traveled far,"- Charizard muttered stretching his wings out.

"Listen up, Charizard," Red spoke to his starter. "Today I'm going have you learn how to fly."

-"Oh goody your going to teach... this should be fun,"- Charizard snorted paying little attention to him and more to his new surroundings.

Red reached for his belt and pulled out a Pokeball, enlarged it before throwing it up high. From it flew out a brown bird with red violet head feathers flowing behind him.

-"No you got to be kidding me,"- Charizard murmured as Pidgeotto landed on Red's broad shoulder.

"Let me guess. This is Charizard's private tutor," Emily spoke up.

"Yup," Red answered. "Pidgeotto, I have a task for you and that is to teach my buddy Charizard how to fly. You have so much experience with the art of flying so tell him all what you know. Think you can do that?"

-"Hmm, me as the teacher...well I guess I can give it a try,"- Pidgeotto accepted the task. He jumped from Red's shoulder and glided towards his new student.

-"Alrigh, I'm your ne-."-

-"Yeah I know you're my new flying lessons instructor,"- Charizard grumpily muttered feeling ashamed for he needs someone to show him how to use his body. –"Let's just jump right into business."-

Pidgeotto could tell he was slightly ticked off but he didn't know why. -"Well then, let's start with...with uhh...with..."-

_-What is the best way to start?- _He pondered. _-The way I learned was when mother pushed me off the nest for I was too scared to leave the nest.-_

-"Are there any cliffs nearby with a high altitude?"- he asked.

Charizard narrowed his eyes. –"Are you trying to get me killed or something?"-

-"Oh no no! I'm just trying the technique of pushing off a high place to teach you how to fly by relying on your instincts to save you from your deadly fall,"- the flying expert briskly explained.

-"I rather take my chances on learning how fly myself than do crazy crap like that!"- Charizard roared.

Pidgeotto jumped back not wanting to take the large lizard's fury. –"Fine then, I'll just try to explain to you how to use your wings."- He gave up on his initial idea. He flew up close to Charizard's back to have a better view of the wings he was dealing with.

-"Let's just start with getting use to them."- Pidgeotto said. –"Slowly begin to flap both of them at a slow pace just to get the feel of them."-

-"Gah…like this?" Charizard muttered slowly fluttering his wings up and down. It was a weird to have arms growing out of his back that where larger than his front limbs.

-"Ehh that's fine…let me add some wind between them so you can feel what it will be like when you're flying up high,"- Pidgeotto flapped his wings to blow gusts of wind right into Charizard's outstretched wings that looked to weak to be able to life his body.

Defying all of the laws of gravity, Charizard began to slightly lift up from the ground. Just over a few inches his feet dangled above flat ground. He slightly smirked but lost concentration and accidently made on wing beat earlier than the next. Losing his ability to float he fell straight into the ground.

-"Don't lose concentration or you will crash to your demise!"- Pidgeotto scolded.

-"Grr, don't treat me like a child!"- Charizard roared jumping right back onto his feet.

"Charizard, don't make me return you back into your Pokeball," Red sternly said.

The starter Pokemon eyed his trainer before looking back to his teacher. With a sigh he nodded to Pidgeotto.

-"Alright, from the top. Lets begin with soaring for a few seconds,"- Pidgeotto ordered feeling better that he now had control over his student. –"And this time don't mess up!"-

-"Watch your yapping mouth or you'll be the one crashing into the ground,"- Charizard growled.

-_We'll I have some authority then, _Pidgeotto thought a bit frightened but continued with the instructions.

"I think he got it under control," Red remarked folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do now?" Emily asked who held her beloved Zorua in her arms as a defenseless Pichu. "Just stand here and watch them train?"

Red shook his head. "I think this is the perfect chance for me to see how good of trainer you are," he said twirling a pokeball in his hand.

"What? Like right?" Emily asked feeling a bit startled of the sudden challenge.

"Yeah, I mean what else are we going to do here?" Red. "And I'm also interesting in how you battle with Zexal." He pointed a rude finger at the Pokemon in Emily's arms.

She took a step back ready to protest. She stopped to herself to wondered if she should accept his challenge. "Hmm…fine, just a one on one match will be good," she accepted and dropped her Pichu on the floor.

-"Wah! A battle?"- Zexal cried in shock. He looked up to the boy he was facing. He intensely watched him produce a red pokeball which he has seem many in his life. He yelped and reverted into his original form.

"What's wrong with him?" Red suddenly asked mid stopped in throwing his Pokeball.

Emily looked upon her dark type and saw that he was quivering in his normal body. She followed his gaze and saw it was looking directly at Red's pokeball.

"Ah! He' afraid of your Pokeball. Hurry up and release your damn Pokemon!" Emily shouted in anger.

Red jumped and fumbled to release his Pokemon. He finally revealed his partner for his match.

"Oh my gosh it's an Eevee!" Emily squealed in a high pitched voice that Red never thought she would cry in. She instantly clapped a hand over mouth realizing what she just did. The tomboyish girl decided to act like nothing happened and continue to admire Red's Eevee.

"I always wanted one of those but there were none in Unova. Also, I heard they are even rare here," she said.

-"Hello!"- Eevee greeted Emily a new person that smiled back at her. She than saw the fox cub Pokemon who now was looking at her with a threatening face. -"Hello there!"- she said not noticing the hostile looks.

_What is he doing challenging us to a battle?_ Zexal thought. _Is he...planing to hurt Emily! He may want to catch me buthe won't get close to my friend!_

-"I will not let you hurt her!"- Zexal barked.

Emily was surprised by Zexal's sudden reaction to battle. I never seen him so keen to fight, Emily thought. I don't know whats gotten into him but I'll obliged to wishes and do my best!

"Alright, Zexal lets show them whose better!" The red head enthusiastically said.

"Eevee, show them what you can do with Quick Attack!" Red said his first ordered.

-"Here we go!"- Eevee gleefully said before disappearing in a blink of an eye. She sprinted towards her opponent who took the blow head on.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Red quickly ordered to keep the pressure on her.

"Zexal watch out!" was all that Emily could say.

Eevee fired a single purple ball of shadow material but knew she was now capable of more. She managed to create a few more to show off her mastery of the technique and all got a clean hit on her opponent.

Red felt like he should keep up the offensive and shouted his next order. "Tackle him now!"

Emily had enough of being made look like a complete newbie. "Zexal, transform into the Eevee in front of you."

-"Ugh,"- Zexal got up and saw the charging ball of fur. A flash of purple light later he became into an Eevee.

-"Huh?"- Eevee came to a complete stopped to analyze the strange situation. She now saw before her a brown four legged creature before her instead of the black fox cub.

"Faint Attack now!"

Zexal deviously smiled; glad to take advantage of Eevee's confused state. He ran up to his victim and sucker punch her right in the gut throwing her back.

"Eevee, don't fall for his dirty tricks and Tackle him. He is still your opponent," Red tried to get Eevee to believe he is the same Pokemon.

-"Alright, if you say so."- Eevee didn't know why was going on but decided to do it anyways. She got right back up and attempted to tackle him again.

Emily could see she was still a bit confused about Zexal's ability and decided to trick her once more. "Zexal, now turn into...that Charizard!"The Tricky Fox Pokemon looked up to catch a glimpse of the mighty flying beast and that was all he needed.

-"Let's see you take this,"- Zexal shouted after he successfully transformed and unleashed a large stream of fire.

Eevee stopped her charge and jumped out of the way nearly getting her flank burned by the raging flames. She was dodgy with her landing but rolled onto her backside and back onto her nimble feet. She took a few steps back when she looked into her new foe's mean looking eyes.

_A Charizard! Does he gain all the abilities of my Charizard?_ Red asked himself. The fire cleared to reveal a non-burnt patch of grass which still had the morning dew on them. _Wait!...That's right, he can't use the moves but he can still create the illusion that he can. Which means that Eevee can attack him without fear of being severely hurt herself._

"Eevee, don't fall for his tricks! It's all just a false impression," Red encouraged her to not fear. "Just Tackle him and he will surely disappear."

-"Err but it looks so real…"- Eevee whimpered too shocked to even attempt to attack.

Red realized that his Eevee wasn't going to move. He had to show her that he was really just a trick but how was the question. He thought critically about it on how to do it and managed to come up with a sketchy plan.

"Fine Eevee, if you're not going to attack then at least try using Sand Attack to blind him." Red said.

She hesitated at first. -"Yeah I can,"- Eevee finally muttered. With a quick swipe of her bushy tail she lifted up a sand cloud that drifted towards the Charizard.

-"What are you trying to do?"- Zexal coughed. The dirt cloud enshrouded him hiding him from view but he was still visible by a silhouette if one looked hard enough.

Eevee was lost for words when she realized that the silhouette resembled the small, black fox she was facing before. She was able to now believe Red that he was not what he was disguised to be.

"Just as I remembered; he is just an illusion that has no real strength of the one he copies himself after," Red smirked having figured it out. "Eevee, tackle him now!"

The sand calmed down leaving a blind Zorua but still maintained his illusion that also depicted the blindness by having its eyes clenched tight. It rubbed its eyes not attempting to stop the incoming furball heading his way.

Eevee pounced right at Charizard's lower abdomen, went why through the skin as if he was just simply fog and landed a hit on Zexal. The false Charizard disappeared once Zexal was attacked and spiraled onto the ground with Eevee victorious.

"Zexal, get up! This battle is just getting started!" Emily said hyped up to battle, a characteristic that Red never thought she had. Her Dark Type shook of the sand out of his eyes and barked to show his ability to continue battling.

Charizard continued to watch the rival battle from high above as he started to get the hang of flying. He flapped his wings getting a weird sensation enter his body. Flying now seemed a whole lot easier as his instincts began to guide him. The part he didn't know about himself implanted new knowledge and opened up his senses. He could feel the patterns of air around him as well he had better knowledge of his surrounding without even having to look around.

The instincts began to kick in when he had Pidgeotto give him enough wind between his wings to fly a near the top of the trees. He figured the rest out by trying to maintain that altitude and he sort of got it from then.

A draft of air flew into his nostrils which he breathed in and let out his own gas of Carbon Dioxide. His eyes shot opened when he realized what scents came along with the small amount of air. A scowl appeared on his face as he slowly descended to the two battling trainers. He however wasn't paying attention to the teenagers but a menacing glare he had was focused on the bush that was planted on the other side.

-"Do you really think that you can hide from me?!"- Charizard roared immediately stopping the battle as both small furry Pokemon backed off away from each other. Charizard didn't seem to notice the stare of the trainers on him and proceeded to burn the bush right in front of him.

"Charizard, have you gone mad!" Red yelled thinking his Charizard was getting frustrated of still not being a pro flyer by now. His theory was thrown out when he saw two dark figures jump out of the burning bush yelling.

"Ahhh Fire!" screamed the voice of an adult man.

"Please don't hurt us!" the second voice shouted that also had a masculine tone.

-"Team Rocket scumbags,"- Charizard spat seeing the two black clad men in front of them on their knees begging for mercy. –"I can smell your pathetic-ness anywhere."- he scowled.

"Team Rocket Grunts!" Red jumped onto alert as well as Emily who picked up her Zorua that quickly transformed back into a Pichu.

Red approached the criminals. "What are you guys doing here?" he sternly said which surprised him to stay that calm. He felt like he was watching two ghosts of his pasts appear before him.

"We-we were just passing by and-and just happened to meet you guys," one of the grunts answered.

"You hesitated there a second," Red pointed out. "What is the real reason?"

-"What is your evil plan now punks?"- Charizard hissed breathing a small burst of flames to demonstrate he didn't want anymore lies.

"But that is the truth!" barked the grunt again and was responded with a roar from Charizard who fired a large fireball straight into the air.

The second grunt trembled carefully watching the threat that was Charizard. His second outburst caused him to scream. He grabbed his hat and cowered trying to hide from the world. "We are here to steal Pokemon from the Safari Zone!" he shouted in defense.

"I thought I told you to let me do the talking," the first grunt scolded his friend.

"So-so-Sorry Ryan!" he apologized looking up. "The-the fire! It just brings back horrors and-and I just want it all to go, so I told him to let us go!"

Red approached the crouching grunts and got lower to get on the level of the scared grunt. "Tell me, what happen to the rest of the Team Rocket members?" Red asked.

"Hehe, now that's something I can't answer and besides that we will come back to full power," he manically smiled.

Red shook his head. "Then who else is with you guys to steal the Safari Pokemon?" Red knew that Team Rocket always acted in large groups unless it was just the Rocket Executives on the job. Charizard got closer to further extend his threatening figure.

"Do you think I will just answer all of your questions?" the grunt being interrogated nervously said beginning to sweat and eyes going wide.

Red lowered his head, squinting his eyes. "My Charizard lately has been getting a bit restless and needs a few disposable grunts to release his frustration with fire." Red said in a cold tone that felt quite unnatural to him. An emotionless tone however did the trick because the frightened grunt gulped and opened his mouth to spill the beans.

"Hold it right there everybody!" yelled a female voice.

Red, Emily, and their Pokemon turned to face the new female voice all expecting it to be someone from Team Rocket how came to save these Rocket Grunts. The confusion was what the trembling grown men needed for they began to run away just as the voice spoke.

Red thought he heard the voice from the trees but didn't see anything or the branches hid everything from view drastically limiting his line of sight. He turned back to see his captives were now escaping ,but before he could get Charizard to stop them someone else did it for him.

Jumping from the shadows of the trees and young girl appeared in front of the two grunts. She looked no younger than sixteen years old by Red's standards. She was clad in what seemed as a black ninja getup with a pink scarf and purple arm bands. Her bright purple hair was tied into a ponytail with a yellow hair band.

Her violet eyes stared down the two Rocket Members. "Especially you lawbreakers are not going anywhere," she made it clear. The two men tried to react with their own Pokemon but giant purple moth appeared to stop them.

Green powder was sent from above the grunts' heads where the giant bug appeared. The powder from its wings landed on the two men and did its job. The two men succumbed to the Sleep Powder and slumped onto the ground haven fallen asleep.

"Nice Job, Venomoth!" the strange girl praised receiving Venomoth onto her shoulder. She faced the two teens that were left.

Red didn't know what to do but decided to greet her. "Uh-hey, thanks for-!"

"Listen here, kid. I'm not here to make friends," she harshly stopped Red's friendly approach. "I'm making my usual rounds around these places and I happen to see a large fire spout go straight in the here. I follow it to find some two kids beating up two grown men that happened to be Team Rocket members. So, let me ask you this, and answer correctly or face the consequences. What are you Team Rocket members up to now?"

Red scowled when he heard the term kid being used as a noun for him. What made him feel worst was that he was being accused of being affiliated with Team Rocket. "What are you talking about? I'm not even part of Team Rocket!"

"And that's the incorrect answer," the girl said to the misinterpreted teen. "Venomoth, lets take these guys into custody! Put them to sleep!"

Red didn't want to attack her but he had no other choice. "Charizard, lets go! We got to show her we are innocent!" The orange dragon roared in agreement steeping forward.

And a Pokemon battle is going to show your innocence, Emily questioned Red's logic.

"Alright everybody, stop this madness," Emily intruded into the scene, two pair of eyes on her. "Red this battle with prove pointless for she will still believe you're part of Team Rocket and probably only further her point that you are a terrible person."

"You stay out of this, for I still believe both of you are working for them," the female ninja said, and pulled out a small, silver shuriken. Red shrunk back after she revealed she had a weapon but Emily didn't back down.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with us but we are just normal trainers who were training in these woods until those two buffoons appeared ready to attack us," Emily valiantly explained. "We got them under control and we were just questioning them for what they were up to for they are always up to trouble."

The teenage ninja didn't let down her weapon not even after Emily finished explaining. She took her time to digest the account, her purple eyes switching from Red and Emily ever so often. "Being close to the Safari Zone is a very bizarre place to train," she pointed out with a dangerous hiss in her tone. "Why not somewhere else that had more space?"

-"Heh, that's exactly what I said,"- Pidgeotto remarked. –"How am I suppose to teach a massive orange dragon guy how to fly when I'm such a close in space that not even a Caterpie would feel so small?"-

Venomoth perked up his head hearing Pidgeotto speak. With out warning, her left his trainer's shoulder and flew straight towards the brown bird perched on a single branch. He didn't notice the eyes that were on him as he arrived at Pidgeotto's perch.

-"I see. So you confirm the actions of you training in this clearing, sir?"- Venomoth asked in a very sophisticated manner, the exact opposite attitude of his trainer.

Pidgeotto was slightly surprised by the difference in tones of the purple moth and the ninja girl. –"Ye-yes! I was just trying to train Charizard how to correctly fly and he nearly had it if he would have gotten it if he hadn't stop in the middle of training to stop those scumbag Team Rocket members."-

-"I can tell that you're being truthful,"- Venomoth concluded. –"Please forgive my trainer for her harsh attitude. That's how Janine is, charging into the heat of an incident without thinking."- He left and returned back to her trainer.

"So are they telling the truth?" Janine questioned her trusty Pokemon and received a gentle nod. "Man when am I finally going to get some criminals to actually fight?"

"Wait, you're willing to fight criminals like these guys?" Red asked pointing to the knockout grunts.

"Yeah, its my duty to keep the Safari Zone safe from poachers who want to steal the rare Pokemon that live within, but lately it has been quite boring since nobody has attempted to attack it," she tiredly explained. "Next time leave the bad guys to the professional kids." She took out a purple Pokegear that looked similar to Emily's. It did compliment her outfit but sort of ruined her ninja appearance.

"Well, there are probably other guys that are in the Safari Zone already," Emily said perking up Janine's interest. "Team rocket never go do something illegal without going in large groups. They are too much of cowards to do it themselves."

Janine watched her intensely. "How do you guys know so much about a criminal organization like Team Rocket? Tell me your names now!" she harshly demanded.

Emily didn't hesitate to answer. "I am Emily-Emily Silph." Her reluctance to finish her full name made Janine wary.

"And I'm Red Ketchum," Red semi cheerfully answered. "And what is your name?"

Janie glared at Red making feel uncomfortable. "I am the one asking questions around but just to get greetings out of the way, I am Janine Kyo. Also, the daughter of Gym leader and Ninja master, Koga Kyo!" She made it clear she was proud of her father.

"Don't worry about these guys for I will call the authorities to collect them. Well, Red and Emily, I must be off to fight these Team Rocket members that you say are still on the loose," she announced pocketing her dangerous weapon. "But if what you say to me is false, then you bet I'll make you guys pay for wasting my time." After warning them she disappeared. Jumped straight into a tree branch and left them.

"Geez, she acts so different from her father Koga," Emily said once she was sure Janine was out of range.

Red absentmindedly agreed. "She just jumped to conclusions and threatened us with that knife! Sorry got to cut training short guys."

-"Humph, I was ready to show her who she was dealing with,"- Charizard muttered before going back to his round home.

Red began to leave clearing as well and had Pidgeotto join him by letting him rest on his arms.

"Hey, where are you going?" Emily cried going after him.

"Where else! The Safari Zone to go after the rest Team Rocket and stop their plans," Red bluntly answered.

"But Janine will be there too and don't you know how mad she will get if you intervene? I know her type, always on the look out for adventure to take on dangers without anyone getting in her way," Emily said.

"Team Rocket is now my responsibility to handle," Red asserted. "I will try to stop every vile plan they try to pull and also, I might be able to get some information from them to see if Team Rocket is really trying to reform itself."

Emily thought about the last part. "Why are you so attended on getting Team Rocket?"

Red sighed. "Because if no one stops them from doing all of this horrible crimes then they will grow and one day possibly even try to take over Kanto."

"That's so far fetched," Emily said.

Red shrugged. "Hey could happen, but I just want to bring them to justice." He walked for a while in the direction that Janine went alongside Emily and soon enough they came upon a large gray building. Behind it, tall jungle trees could be easily seen growing up high.

"I take it that the large jungle behind is the Safari Zone full of rare Pokemon," Red said walking up to the building. Up the marble white steps he climbed with Emily and pushed open the large glass doors.

They found themselves in a single large room with the only decoration placed in here was a few couches on the side with small round tables as well as few house plants that littered the room with no exact pattern to it.

In the back was a receptionist wearing an explorer attire. Tan colored button up shirt tucked into matching shorts as well as a darker tan colored hat similar to the ones park rangers wore. The hat was a bit odd for they were inside free from the sun's rays.

She greeted them with a warm smile. "Hello and welcome to the Safari Zone of the Kanto region," her eyes drifted between the two. "Are you two guys new here?" She questioned furrowing her brows as though she was trying to remember them.

"Oh no, we haven't been here ever," Emily answered.

She perked up with a smile. "Well, in that case, would you two like a detailed summary on the wonderful Safari Zone?"

Red answered up this time. "Sorry, but we really want to get in there as soon as possible."

The receptionist formed a slight frown. "But you need to hear about the history of this place before entering."

"We are pressed for some time right," Red asserted.

"Look her missy, me and my friend just want to get through," Emily said with little sass in her tone. "I'll pay what ever the cost is." She held up her golden Credit Card, the symbol that she had money.

"A Kanto Express Credit Card," the women gasped. She gulped a quickly nodded. "Alright, that will be exactly 100,000 Pokedollars for both of you!"

Red jaw nearly dropped hearing the insane price for a simple walk in a fancy park. He has heard about the Safari Zone simply being a tour place for the wild pokemon that the Kanto region is trying to preserve.

Red didn't stop Emily from sliding her credit card in the provided slot. He watched in disbelief as she typed in her pin.

"Great! Now I will still have to relay to you guys the rules," she happily said. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." She chirped seeing the annoyed looks.

"First rule, stay in the vehicle at all time unless your guide allows you get out to touch the wild Pokemon. Second rule is that under no normal circumstances can you use your Pokemon unless for obvious reasons like being charged by a mother Rhydon trying to protect her babies…stupid Billy Myers…" her words were lost in her murmurs but continued. "Last rule is that none of these Pokemon here are up for capture unless they are in the corral zone where we allow some trainers to catch the rare Pokemon. You won't imagine how many trainers come here thinking they can catch the rare pokemon. I mean the point of this reserve is to protect the endangered Pokemon not diminish their numbers even further by letting people catch them left and right."

"Yeah, yeah lady but we have to go," Emily pushed and grabbed Red's arms to pull him to the single door behind the reception that must have led to the Safari Zone.

"Alright, and your tour guide with be with you in a few minutes so you will have to wait for a bit," she said before they disappeared through the door.

Back out in the outside world, Red pulled himself free from the teenage girl. He saw that they were close to a large jungle type forest just a few feet away. There was a clear dirt road on the ground that must have been made for the many times tourists cars that have passed through.

Besides the dirt road, there was no other sign of human presence over the wild jungle. With trees many times taller than an average teenager and greenery making it nearly impossible to see more than a few inches ones face.

Emily's breathe was taken out of her in the presence of the large jungle. She then expressed her eagerness with a wide smile.

"Let's get going if you want to find those Rocket hooligans," Emily said walking through dirt track.

"Wait, where are you going?" Red asked.

Emily stopped at the edge of the enormous forest and looked back. "To go look for Team Rocket! What else do you think I'm going to do? Actually go sightseeing?"

"But won't it better if we waited for the tour guy with the jeep to better travel the area and besides we don't even know the forest that we will surely get lost," Red pointed out.

Emily crossed her arms. "Red, I know how these safari resorts worked since I have been to one and these 'tour guides' are actually Pokemon Rangers who hate their job placement and will only stick to the road which Team Rocket will surely avoid even if they have half of a brain."

"And if we get lost?"

"I'll just use the GPS installed in my phone to get us out of here," Emily snapped back. "Come on and stop being a little scared kid."

Red frowned. "Fine but it's your fault if we ever get lost on our way." He went after the girl who disappeared into dense forest. He brushed away the vines in his faces in stepped over a short shrub. Hot air met his skin and also some moisture was felt. It felt a he just stepped into the mouth of a large monster already engulfed in greenery up to the knees.

"Emily?" Red said out loud after not catching another glimpse of her since she entered. He frantically looked around but only saw blurs of green.

"Emily!" he said louder. He took one step further a bit cautious. He then felt something grab his left wrist.

"Ahhh!" he jumped back and pulled out his hand. It took a second for him to realize that it was actually Emily's hand that reached out grab him. The pale arm poked out of a thick bush with large turnips-looking berries growing on it.

"Gah, owww!" Emily cried.

Red quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out with a single pulled. She was covered in bits of twigs and leaves with grass stains on her pants as well as pink berry stains on her black t-shirt. She dusted herself to get rid of the plant parts out of her hair.

"What happened to you? I stepped right in and you already disappeared," Red said.

Emily spat out some more bits of destroyed leaves. "Bleh, I think I tripped over a tree root on my second step into the forest and next thing I know I'm stuck in a berry bush." She looked down at her shirt which was covered in berry juice.

"Damn, this was a good shirt and now it's ruined with this stuff…well it actually looks pretty cool now," she smiled as she admired the unique blotches. "If I knew I was going to come here I will have most likely have come better dressed for the occasion. Like these pants would work better as shorts…."

Hey! Can I borrow your Gabite?" Emily suddenly asked.

"What? Why!" Red asked unprepared.

"Just do it!" Emily spat back. Red jumped back and nervously nodded. He quickly released his Gabite thinking if her took any more time then he would surely be murdered here and now.

"Gabite, I borrow to use your claws for something quick," Emily she asked gently.

Gabite yawned stretching out his two forearms. He looked up to Emily with a tired expression.

-"Umm..sure,"- He extended one arm to the girl.

Emily brought her thigh to his extended claw. "Alright, I need you cut off the legs of my pants …right about here!" Emily pointed to the area high above her knee.

"What are you crazy!?" Red shouted. "Gabite's claws aren't meant to slice thin fabric material but thick flesh of other creatures!" he tried to knock some sense into her.

-"I get it,"- he yawned. His drowsiness added to Red's fear but he couldn't stop Gabite stick a claw in the jeans already making clean cut for the staring point. The claw gleamed in the little sunlight there was as it slowly inched forward but Emil's face didn't look like she was in pain, yet.

_Her jeans are also tight against her leg and Gabite isn't the most coordinate Pokemon in the world, _Red thought in dismay. He cringed when Gabite began to cut and covered his eyes with his hands as he began to faster to the point his claws where now blurs.

"Pefect!" Emily shouted gleefully. Red looked up worried to see gushing amount of blood but saw there was none.

"Now cut off the lower useless parts off my pants by cutting it down through the middle." Emily instructed. Gabite placed both of his claws at the top of the cut pants and went straight down through the middle of her leg in one swift move.

Red cringed again but his face quickly turned to an astonished one. The lower part of Emily's pants unwrapped from around legs like flower petals falling off its place. Her pearly white legs where left intact with not deep cuts and in fact not even a scratch as they looked silky smooth.

Red blushed as he caught himself gawking at some girls' legs with a new short that barely reached halfway to her upper thigh. He was impressed and returned Gabite with some praise in the form of a pat on the head.

Emily also looked quite pleased with herself. She stretched out her long legs feeling relieve from the skin tight pants chocking them. She hid a small hop before turning to Red with smile.

"Alright, lets get a move on," she said leading the way again.

"Wait weren't you at least a bit scared that your idea could have gone wrong? Like he could cut of your leg with a single swipe" Red asked going after her.

Emily pushed some hair back away from her face. "What do you mean scared? I trusted your Gabite to do it right. Didn't you not had the same faith in him to do a great job?" Her questioned struck Red.

_Faith…in Gabite…_Red clenched his teeth. "You're right, I should have had more faith in Gabite," he sadly admitted.

Emily nodded. "Well, just keep that in mind as we search for this forest." Red followed up Emily's increased pace now that she could moved more freely.

He had new hope as they continued their search. Through the vast jungle they walked through with some concern of their safety. They trudged through the humid forest for a good 15 minutes before Red decided to say something odd he noticed.

"We have been running around for fifteen minutes in this jungle and I haven't seen a single exotic Pokemon or any Pokemon for that matter," Red raised the abnormality.

"I know," Emily agreed. "Could it be that Team Rocket has already stolen them?"

"I doubt it for even they are not that productive to clear out a whole forest clean of Pokemon," Red said. He stopped to look at an exotic yellow flower poking out from the bush. "I know this place is vast so it surely must be teeming with life everywhere, right?"

"Yeah and leave that strange flower alone," Emily sternly said.

Red was bent over admiring the yellow bulb shaped flower. "Calm down, it's just a flower. I not going to touch it for obvious reasons but what will it do if I just admire it from afar." Red bent lower to look into the opening of the sprouting flower.

He opened up his mouth to tell Emily something weird is up with the flower but thin green vines shot out form the ground in a split second to wrap around his face. Two small dots opened up on the yellow flower Red was admiring and then they suddenly blinked.

Red pulled his head back in hopes of freeing himself but took the strange plant with him. The flower wasn't even hook to the ground when he saw the bottom where two more thin vines. This wasn't even a plant but a plant-like Pokemon.

"Hefh Mea!" Red mumbled trying to reach the plant with his hands but the little guy squirmed around face switching to the back of his head.

Emily stepped in with a single swipe caught a hold of the moving plant and tugged. The flower clung onto Red's head with incredible strength even though it was no thicker than a pencil.

-"Wahhh!"- the flower shrieked frightened by the violent revolution of his captured prey.

"Gahh!" Red felt the vines were starting to give away painfully slipping their grip. Red bobed his head forward and with a loud plop sound the creature was pried away.

-"No! My time of lying still for the entire afternoon has all gone to waste!"- wailed the wild Pokemon

"Woah, stop right there little guy!" Emily held the plant away from her as it tried to whip it's vine to her face. He also stuck out a cute little tongue from his flower opening. She carefully placed it down and jumped back from it.

-"Wait, you guys are not like any other creature I have seen…"- The flower Pokemon acknowledged the two humans were something new to him.

"Bellsprout: Flower Pokemon. It prefers hot and humid places. It ensnares tiny insects with its vines and devours them. If it notices anything that moves, it immediately flings its vine at the object."

Red had his Pokedex pointed at the feisty Bellsprout and other hand was covering the bright red lash marks on his face.

"Well, there is your first encounter with an exotic Pokemon. Happy now?" Emily said. "Is your little device helping you identify it?"

"It's just a Bellsprout. Not as exotic that I thought it will be," Red replied. "And this is called a Pokedex which is advanced technology to analyzed Pokemon and get information."

-"What was that! Do see me not good enough!"- Bellsprout began to throw a fit shaking it two leaves menacingly. –"Why I outa-"-

-"Human Trainers!"- A new voice shouted. Everyone looked just in time to see a giant, yellow squash falling right above them.

Red and Emily jumped back right out of the way of the squash which turned out to be another plant Pokemon. In the shape of a water pitcher it stood taller than the teens with two broad leaves at it's side and one large one over it's top with a single vine kept it in place.

"Victreebel: the Flycatcher Pokemon. Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. Once ingested into this Pokémon's body, even the hardest object will melt into nothing. Acid that has dissolved many prey becomes sweeter, making it even more effective at attracting prey."

-"I told you to be extremely careful of these kind of creatures !"- the female Victreebel scolded.

-"But Mom, I missed breakfast because I didn't manage to catch anything in the morning and I was getting hungry so attacked the first thing that moved,"- Bellsprout said in defense like a child.

The mother Victreebel fired a single vine and grabbed her child by the waist of him. Another was shot and grabbed a hold of one of the jungle branches. Swiftly she pulled herself away from the trainers and disappeared into the wild.

Red still on the ground from the earlier intrusion looked up hearing the rustle of leaves and branches. Before his eyes many Pokemon were moving through the trees. Different kinds of Pokemon were running away from him.

Small, furry monkey-liked Pokemon jumped from branch to branch. A brown feathered bird flew through the leaves while slashing away at the branches with a leek vegetable in their wings. He saw some of the grass around him began to move which in fact turned out to be Pokemon with a round blue body and only two legs as limbs.

-"Poacher!"-

-"Run, everyone run!"- The pokemon of the forest each shouted to warn others.

"Wait, Come back!" Red shouted getting up. He tried to point the pokedex at any one that saw was close enough to scan but they all evaded the direction of his Pokedex.

"It's no use, Red. They are all scare of us and will runaway at the sight of us," Emily remarked grabbing him by the shoulder. "You got your minute of wildlife but we have more pressing matters right now."

"But…I didn't get to scan a single one," Red whimpered.

"Don't act like a kid! Snap out of it," Emily slapped Red on the back roughly. "Now I think we are going to need some sky view help for finding the Team Rocket."

Red grumpily put away his Pokedex. He wordlessly released his Pidgeotto already knowing where this was going.

"Don't worry this is not another training session with Charizard," Red said seeing his bird Pokemon jumped right behind his trainer's leg to hide. "This time your flying skills will be used to help us find a couple of Team Rocket Members that are somewhere in this forest."

-"Well, that's a better used for my flying ability,"- Pidgeotto sighed in relief. He knew his objection and took to the air to get on his mission.

"Now all we do is follow him," Emily said jumping over large tree root. "And if you want, I can turn your pants into shorts as well."

"I don't need to maim my pants to get around easier," Red grumbled jumping over tree root but not as gracefully as Emily could. "I'm fine and plus these are few of the pants that I have right now. I can't always just buy a new wardrobe whenever I set out on a route."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm not that spoiled to buy new clothes every few hours. Believe me, I seen girls that will only one outfit for an hour and will never wear it again once they take it off."

"Well, then try and keep up with your new shorts," Red said sprinting off to catch up with his Pidgeotto who looked like he already have caught sight off them for he was heading to a specific location.

"Hey, wait up," Emily followed after. She saw Red's Pokemon was in the upper level of the trees but flew low enough for the two trainers to not lost sight of him.

"hmm, I think he is going to take us to the end of the forest," Emily commented once she caught up.

"And how do your know that?" Red asked.

"Can't you see the trees are starting to thin out? That signals that we are coming to the end of the jungle soon," Emily swiped away a vine.

"You mean Pidgeotto is taking us to the end of the Safari Zone?" Red said befuddled.

"Not necessarily…" Emily said. "I mean, he could be taking us to another area zone that Team Rocket decided to attack first."

"Another 'zone'?"

"Yeah like a different biome that holds totally different Pokemon than this jungle one," Emily explained.

"The Safari Zone is big enough to house another large reserve for Pokemon!" Red cried shocked on the sheer size of the reserve.

"Yupp, the Pokemon League set up this large area aside for the endangered Pokemon so it has to be there natural habitat for humans don't have resources to create artificial lands for the delicate Pokemon," Emily further explained.

"I think your right," Red aid seeing the end was coming near. The trees came to an abrupt stop and rays of bright sun flowed through the breaks to blind the duo from seeing much further.

They reached the clearing which was in fact a large prairie biome that extended beyond the horizon. Sure enough, they found a batch of Team Rocket grunts rounding up what seems to be a brown bull that had three thin tails. The tails whipped one man in the face.

"Stop fooling around and get this guy into a Pokeball," ordered an Executive Rocket. Floating on his Weezing was purple haired Petrel safely away from the Pokemon's fury. "Gah reduced to doing this grunt work is just insulting to me."

"Your not even doing anything," muttered a frustrated grunt getting out of the way of the bull's charge path. He had his Zubat confuse it with Super Sonic which led to the bull tripping over his own feet and fall face first into the ground.

"Catch the Tauros!" yelled another grunt. A comrade threw a Pokeball at the knocked out Pokemon. The device sailed through the air but a gush of wind caught it and threw it of course.

_A random rush of wind, _Petrel raised an eyebrow. He looked up towards the forest and saw Red and Emily running towards them with a Pidgeotto flying close by who should have been responsibly for the strange wind.

"Act quick boys and deal with the two kids heading your way," Petrel said.

The group of grunts finally took notice to the approaching kids. A total of six grunts were present to deal with the situation. They ditched the large bull that decided to get up and runaway find the herd he came from.

"Should I go after the Tauros, sir!" A grunt said.

"That won't necessary since I am going to need all of you guys to handle these kids," Petrel replied realizing the face that was coming towards his way. "And get some of my frustration out." He muttered the last part.

"Looks like they are preparing to attack back," Emily noted. The six grunts have released their respective Pokemon.

"And they have a Rocket Executive as well," Red remarked pointing up to Petrel slyly smirking in his high place.

Sitting back up on his Pokemon, Petrel greeted the trainers. "Here to stop us from continuing, boy who likes the color red and girl side kick?"

Red gritted his teeth. "How about you come down here and fight us to see if can handle me!" Red shouted.

"I will in a while, but for now…get them!" Petrel ordered.

The group of Pokemon consisted of two Zubats, two Koffings, a Golbat, and a Weezing. Nothing new but they looked more powerful than the usual one that Red has faced before from grunts.

"I have Naomi handle this," Emily announced throwing her Pokeball in the air to release her defending Pokemon.

A small, orange fox-like creature appeared before her. Her six red orange tails flowed behind her as she hopped forward to face the enemies. She didn't look to intimidating with her large light brown eyes staring down them down before she flicked her head to the side as to straighten the fur growing on top her head that looked like fiery orange curls.

"A Vulpix," Red muttered. He knew it quite well because his mother has always adored this particular Pokemon, especially its evolution. He quietly placed that at the back of his mind and got ready to order Pidgeotto.

"Attack!" cried all the Team Rocket Grunts together. The group of Pokemon flocked towards their selected foes breaking into two groups, one with the Koffing evolution family while the other was the Zubat evolution family.

"Dodge it, Naomi!" Emily shouted.

Naomi the Vulpix dashed to the side to escape the incoming Smog attack aimed at her. She growled at the floating mutated heads

"Toxic the birdie, Golbat," the grunt ordered his evolved Zubat.

"Don't let him by blowing away the Toxic with Gust!" Red was quick to counter.

Golbat spat out a nasty purple blob that headed directly at Pidgeotto. The avian flapped his wings furiously to have the Gust attack not only dispersed the venom blob but also make it rain on his foes. This was however unnecessary for they were all immune to their own poison.

"Bite the hell out of that pigeon, Zubat!" a grunt spoke for both of the annoying varmints.

Having fought this kind of Pokemon many times before, Red wanted to end this as quickly as possible for he knew how annoying they can be.

"Pidgeotto, show them your Dart Pierce attack!"

-"Going straight to it,"- Pidgeotto murmured finding it quite strange that his trainer will just have do his most powerful move right in the beginning but he wasn't complaining. –"It's a shame I won't be able to 'actually' show you my combo,"- he said to the Zubats flocking towards him.

-"Shut up and let me have a taste of you,"- the Zubat screeched.

-"Hehe, yeah let me have a taste,"- the second Zubat repeated.

Pidgeotto smirked as best he could with his beak and disappeared before they could get in range. The next thing the Zubats knew they were in excruciating pain. Pidgeotto reappeared while he tackled both of the blue bats with an aura exactly as he would if he was performing the Aerial Ace attack.

Golbat who witness the whole event was astounded by what the just transpired. A second his comrades were going for the attack corning the Pidgeotto and the next they are on the floor knocked unconscious.

-"I see…you are no ordinary Pidgeotto that I have fought before and trust me…I have defeated many Pidgeotto in my life time,"- hissed the Golbat as he fluttered around. –" They all had… delicious blood."-

-"You bastard!"- Pidgeotto yelled.

"Grr, Golbat don't be scare because those weaklings failed so easily!" yelled the grunt getting dirty looks from his two supporters.

-"Pidgeotto, give that oversized Zubat a taste of your Wing Attack and don't give him a chance to fight back!"

-"With pleasure!"- Pidgeotto dashed towards Golbat at a speed that people could have considered he was using Quick Attack.

Pidgeotto brought his glowing wing to Golbat's body but a second Wing Attack made contact with his. Pidgeotto's body trembled trying to overpower his opponent. Equal force was placed against his wing so no one gained any ground. They had to break away for no one was able to keep stay afloat and slowly began to fall.

-"And I see you're no ordinary Golbat,"- Pidgeotto remarked.

Golbat grinned more than he already was before going for another Wing Attack that Pidgeotto blocked with his own. Golbat didn't feel like having another wing wrestle and lunged at his feathery foe with his fangs bared. Pidgeotto jumped back and slapped him with his other wing.

"Pidgeotto, Dart Pierce!"

The brown bird attacked now that his opponent was momentarily stunned. That was all he needed to turn his body into a living accurate dart and pierce Golbat right in his back. He knocked Golbat right into the grassy ground and he followed after him ready to perform an Aerial Ace.

"Golbat, Toxic quick!"

Golbat lay on the ground cringing in pain and seem he wasn't going to be able to poison anytime soon. He could only see Pidgeotto through the slit for eyes he had and couldn't get a clear lock on him for a Toxic. He did let out an ear piercing screech that reached Pidgeotto.

-"Gah what is this-bleh-gah!"- The unbearable noise got his head leaving with a headsplitting headache. He dropped onto the ground shaking his head in agony and looked at the world with blurred vision. Two Golbat seemed to have appeared in his vision as well as two small snake-like creatures.

-"Ekans, Toxic the bird!"-

-"You too, Ekans!"-

The two new Team Rocket Pokemon to enter the battle were short-length purple snakes that slithered their way to the grounded Pidgeotto.

"Need help!" Emily asked, seeing the dire situation he was in.

"Don't worry about me and focus on your side of the battle," Red replied.

"I'll just do one thing," Emily flashed him a smile. "Vulpix, Will-o-Wisp the Golbat!"

The fiery fox jumped away from an incoming Sludge Bomb before she saw the large bat trying to recover. She formed a small flame on her nose that burned an ominous purple color. With a simple tap of her nose, the wisp of flame began to mysteriously move in a zigzag pattern towards it intended target. Golbat noticed the ghostly fire and when he tried to fly away the flames followed after him and struck his left wing, exploding on contact. The purple flame was gone and left its victim a testament to its existence, a nasty burn that will cause Golbat pain for the rest of the battle.

-"You bitch!"- Golbat cried but didn't go after the feline seeing she was long gone to take care of her opponents and he wasn't in the right condition to chase after her. He dropped onto the ground to nurse his burn.

-"What are you waiting for? Toxic that bastard!"- Golbat yelled.

-"But he's is a tricky one, boss,"- the Ekans whined. –"Look at him! Stumbling around as if he just took a bush load of Wiki berry's and is now dancing drunk."-

Golbat observed the confused Pidgeotto who was walking around in one place as if he was lost trying to get his nest. He had his wings outspread flapping only one wing. Golbat fired a blob of toxic at him but at the last second Pidgeotto tripped over his own feet and dodged the Toxic.

"Pidgeotto, snap out of it!" Red tried to get to him.

The Ekans lunged at him with intentions of sinking fangs into him. Pidgeotto jumped right back up and dodged the incoming Bite by clumsily teetering to one side almost falling over again. The second tried to immobilize him by going around his foe used his long body to entangle around him but failed as well the bamboozled Pidgeotto managed to fly away.

-"Not this time!"- The first Ekans cried who coiled himself into a spring. He leaped higher than he would normally would and managed to snag one of Pidgeotto's scaly foot.

Still not fully in his right state of mine, Pidgeotto didn't adjust his flying patterns to the new weight. He and his foe both plummeted into the ground.

-"Gahh! Where am I?"- Pidgeotto woke up from his confused trance after hitting his head. He looked up to see the menacing Golbat rubbing the burn mark on his damaged wing.

With a sly smirk, Golbat sank his teeth into the bird's neck. Pidgeotto was too shock to move as he felt a fluid seep into his body through the fangs and entering his bloodstream. He stifled a cough once Golbat decided to let go and jumped back.

-"Was that Posion?"- Pidgeotto coughed.

-"It's not good for you to move around too much,"- hissed the persistent Ekans. This time he managed to wrap his body around his weakened foe completely immobilizing his movement.

-"Glurp!"- Pidgeotto made a weird noise feeling his lungs tightened along with his other organs.

"Pidgeotto, don't worry I'll get you help," Red said grabbing Charizard's pokeball.

Resting on his Weezing, Petrel didn't bat an eye when he saw the large dragon appear on the battlefield.

"Don't fret, you'll get your chance to join," Petrel mumbled to his Weezing shooing the poisonous stray smog from his Pokemon away with his hand. He watched Emily's Vulpix fall to Sludge attack from the two Koffing's which mildly surprised him.

"Don't worry, Emily. Charizard got this now!" Red told Emily who returned her tired Vulpix.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to look after me!" Emily barked back offended that she needed help to deal with Team Rocket Grunts.

"I didn't ask you to help me during the battle so you just stay back and watch me handle this," Red asserted. "Let's go Charizard! Help free, Pidgeotto."

-"Looks like I get to have my meal of Team Rocket meat today,"- Charizard puffed.

Pidgeotto struggled to keep conscious under Ekans's grip. His fading eyesight was still sharp enough to make out the orange outline of his flying student in practice. He was going to have to be saved by his comrades…like before.

_-To think that I actually grew up from being a Pidgey and yet I still require to be rescued,- _Pidgeotto thought. –_I must look terrible in his eyes. All battered up and shabby as well as weak…beaten by these criminal Pokemon as well…- _The Ekans tightened his grip seeing that the new player on the field was making it way towards them.

-"Hey, don't make another bussster or your bird friend here will gets his lungs crushhhed!"- the Ekans held him as a hostage.

-"Grr!"- Charizard stopped his approach.

"Looks like they are keeping your Pidgeotto as a hostage," Emily said.

"Yeah, but I can't get a clear shot to try and return him back into the Pokeball with that Ekans," Red said worried.

_-I-have-become- a-burden for-him- _Pidgeotto found it much harder to breath now. He was starting to see the world black out little by little. -_And I promised him that will not be weak- _

"Stay Strong, Pidgeotto!" Red cried. "I can't lose you yet!" Red saw the pain that Pidgeotto was in and couldn't help but feel helpless.

"We got to do something or else he is going to get the life squeezed out of him, Red," Emily said alarmed reaching for another Pokeball.

"Haha, you shouldn't have underestimated us grunts, kid," the opposing Rocket member began to gloat.

"Yeah, and when we managed to beat up you two trainers the boss will surely give us a great reward for it," a grunt from the Weezing group piqued up.

"Pidgeotto, don't lost your strength!" Red shouted and was met with laughs from the criminal grunts.

"Stop it, Red and do something about it!" Emily said.

Red turned to her. "Weren't you the one who told me to have more faith in my Pokemon?"

Emily was taken back. "Well I did but-"

"Then believe in Pidgeotto that he can escape. He has the strength to do so he just needs some encouragement."

Muscles coiled themselves tighter making Pidgeotto feel more pain. He did little to fight back losing his strength quickly. His head was full of little thoughts besides his critical thinking on what he heard from his trainer.

"I'm in a dire situation and he still believes that I can do it," Pidgeotto muttered. A part of him thought it was useless to fight back but another part of him told I'm he still had some strength to fight back. Some hidden power deep inside of him that he has never touched.

_-No-I know I have the strength!- _Pidgeotto thought before he tapped into the reserved of power he had within him.

-"Hehe…huh?"- Ekans felt the muscles within his grasp hardened. He attempted to strengthen his coil but was met with resistance that turned into strength pushing back at him.

-"What the hell is going o-" He turned to his prey just in time to see him flash up with blinding white light. He quickly expanded throwing away the Ekans away like he was thin piece of string.

Ekans landed right in front of Charizard's feet already burnt from the energy from the evolution. A dazed look in his eyes stopped Charizard from doing any more harm for hurting an injured Pokemon was dishonorable and not to mention boring.

Finished with his flashy transformation, the new Pokemon screeched excited to show off his new found power.

Almost five feet long from the top of his head that had flowing colorful head feathers as long as it's body to the bottom of its larger bird feet that wielded sharper, stronger claws. It kept the same old Pidgeotto body structure with same body colors however it now had yellow and red head feathers as well as red tail feathers.

Red didn't think its evolution was quite as body changing as his other Pokemon but he was still quite amazed by it. He took out his Pokedex.

"Pidgeot: the . Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps capable of bending tall trees. Its outstanding vision allows it to spot splashing Magikarp, even while flying at 3,300 feet while flying at Mach-2 Speed."

A swift slap with his larger wing, Pidgeot struck the Golbat down. Combined with his earlier injuries he was knocked out cold with that last blow.

-"That will teach you to not go out and sink your fangs into any Pokemon's neckk1"- Pidgeot huffed. He leered at the other Ekans who shrunk back under his new glare. He could see him shiver down to the single scales covering his entire body.

"Pidgeotto- I mean Pidgeot, I knew you could do it," Red said.

Pidgeot smiled back but than fired a glare at the remaining Pokemon along with their grunts. They all jumped in fright afraid of what he was capable off now.

-"Your help won't be required from here now,"- Pidgeot boldly declared seeing Charizard puff up his chest ready to burn them down.

Charizard stopped and was about to yell at his comrade until he saw the look in his eye. _–That wasn't a snide remark…but request to prove his worthiness.- _

"Huh? What's the matter, Charizard? Aren't you going to help?"- Red asked realizing he was backing received a nod from his noble fire type. "Why is that?...Is it because you want Pidgeot to handle this on his own?"

-"This is a fight that must do alone,"- Charizard remarked. –"In order to protect his pride. So don't fail me now!"- Charizard shouted his words of encouragement. Pidgeot responded with an understanding smile.

"Grrr, just because your little birdie got a new hairdo doesn't mean that we can't win this! Get them boys!" Roared a determined grunt.

"Alright, Pidgeot! Let's see how fast you have gotten with an Aerial Ace attack to your poison foes!" Red ordered.

-"Allow me gentlemen to show you true speed,"- Pidgeot modestly said proficiently dodging the Ekans Bite attempt. In the blink of an eye he disappeared from view.

-"Where the hell is that bast-"- Ekans received a blow to the back of the head and that was the end of the vile snake.

The Koffing group all looked frightened by their fallen comrade who seemed as if he just fell unconscious with no one nearby. The evolved member immediately released a cloud of black smoke in attempt to protect themselves from the swift killer.

Pidgeot reappeared above the thick smoke cloud.

-"You won't be able to hide like that,"- he proclaimed before unleashing a powerful gust of wind that almost instantly blew the smog away. Powerful gales of wind they were that they were strong enough to propel the scared gas pokemon straight into the ground.

"Such power and grace," Emily remarked. She was intrigued on how Pidgeot managed to create hurricane strong winds with a few strong flaps of his wings.

"I know, he has grown a lot since I had him as a Pidgey," Red said couldn't help himself feel a little proud and some pride knowing he helped him get that far. "Finish them off Pidgeot."

-"I attend to,"- Pidgeot said. –"With my brand new technique!"- He stopped his gust of winds to fold his wings close to his body.

"Is this a new attack?" Emily asked out loud.

A light-blue aura surrounded his body however the aura resembled more like flickering flames that has engulfed his entire body. The flames burst out of his soul to take on a more damaging role like turning him into a deadly missile flying straight to his victims.

"Weezing!" cried the grunt who owned him. "Self-destruct!"

Red's stomach churned. "Pidgeot, stop!" It was already to too late. A white glow surrounded the scared Weezing that grow bright before a large explosion took place.

The ground shook under Red and Emily making them fall to the ground. Debris was kicked up to shroud the battlefield making it difficult for Red to see if his Pidgeot was okay.

"Pidgeot!" Red cried in vain getting back up.

"Red!" Emily shouted to warn him it was dangerous.

He ran up to the middle of the field squinting his eyes to look through the dust cloud. He found the place that the Weezing exploded where he lay in the middle of a large crater with his fellow Koffings next him all charred by the explosion. He then saw his Pidgeot laying limp on tattered grass.

"No Pidgeot!" He crouched on the ground to hold his giant bird shaking him to try to wake him up. He was covered in dirt as well as sparks of red light were emitted by his body.

A small groan escaped his beak making Red's heart jump in relief.

"Pidgeot, please wake up. I'm sorry that I let you go on your own," Red pleaded.

-"It's alright, Red,"- Pidgeot coughed. He struggled under his trainers grasp and free himself against his masters wishes.

"Pidgeot, what are you doing? You're hurt so let me get you back in your pokeball and I'll…"

The dirt began to settle as Pidgeot stood on his two feet. Closing his eyes he breathed out to let in some clean air into his lungs. A bright white light engulfed his body but this light attempted to heal his body instead of hurt it. His sore body parts were soon relieved of suffering and injuries from the explosion maneuver were completely eliminated.

Red took out his Pokedex to check the new moves his Pidgeot has learned.

"I see the move you just did was Roost which restores the users help," Red said. "And Brave Bird? A powerful Flying attack that in turn hurts the user as well with recoil."

Pidgeot smirked and glanced at the vulnerable grunts who all flinched in his sight.

"Help us, Petrel!" a grunt squealed.

"Yeah Petrel, you should be able to deal with this kid," another said.

High above his begging underlings, Petrel sighed as he stroked what was left of his beard. He slowly began to descend on his Weezing still with a sly smirk on his face. He spoke once he was at eye level with his grunts.

"Don't worry, I can handle this kid," Petrel declared. "You may have gotten a bit stronger since last we met but don't think that you can easily defeat a Rocket Executive."

Red placed a hand on his Pidgeot's back standing to his full height. Emily arrived at his side as well as his trusty Charizard approached.

"Well, I already defeated two Rocket Executive…twice," Red told him of his feats.

Petrel finally hopped off his transportation with an irritated look. "Don't lump me in the same group as those other fools. I'm on a different level then them," he stated. He no longer held a sluggish grin but a serious face.

"Let me handle this, Emily," Red said.

"Hey, why are you pushing me aside after I helped this far?" Emily rudely asked.

"This is a one on one battle between me and him," Red replied. "Pidgeot will deal with him in a fair battle so just let me do this,"

"Why do you want to fight evenly against a guy from Team Rocket when I can help you dispatch him?" Emily implored.

Red shook his head. "They may have their foul methods of dealing with things but I will keep to my word and do things the right way," Red said. He placed a hand on Emily's shoulder who reluctantly nodded her head.

"Alright, but I will step in if I see you're in trouble," she agreed.

"Thanks," Red replied. "Let's do this Pidgeot."

"Such pride you have their child but don't think that playing fair will get you anything," Petrel sneered. "I'll show you the true strength of Team Rocket."

"Brave Bird, Pidgeot!"

"Sludge Bomb, Weezing."

Cloaked in blue flames, Pidgeot collided head on into Weezing. A large explosion ensued afterwards blowing wind in all direction. The large bird flew out of the smoke showing sings of him trying to handle the recoil damages. A slimy purple substance was slathered on chest feathers with drips of it falling onto the ground.

"It's going to take mote than that to take down, Weezing," Petrel said after his Weezing emerged from the collision moderately fine.

"I must credit it for being able to survive a Brave Bird," Red said. "Most of your Pokemon will fall by a single strong blow."

"Don't go and just assume my dear Pokemon is like the rest of these fools Pokemon," Petrel replied annoyed. "I'll show you he is like no other one. Weezing, Thunder Bolt!"

"Pidgeot, dodge it!"

Weezing didn't immediately fired rays of lightning but first released an icky green smoke from his body which confused Red. He then created a small spark the instantly ignited the gas around him. A wide rage of lightning bolts was fired towards the recovering Pidgeot.

A few flaps Pidgeot flew higher however his misjudged the speed of lighting and felt jolts of electricity courses through his body. Fried to the core Pidgeot fell altitude but managed to pull back up again.

"Now Flamethrower him to crisps!"

Weezing released more gas from his body that emitted a methane smelling odor. That was all that made Red realize how he was able to perform the special attacks.

"A smart way to use the many gases that Weezing emits," Red acknowledged. "Just a simple spark is all it takes to get it started…but it is dangerous if your Weezing accidently lit up the gasses within himself."

"You insult me. My Weezing isn't that stupid enough to make that kind of idiotic mistake," Petrel said with a proud smile. Weezing ignited the gas to create flames blasting straight up where his foe tried to escape.

"Then allow me to show you the consequences of such mistakes. Pidgeot blow the flames back at him," Red ordered. Petrel's face turned to dismay.

Pidgeot proved the gales that easily blew the raging fire back to its caster. Weezing didn't muster a whimper before the flames reached him. He disappeared from sight right before another large explosion followed after him.

Petrel covered his face with his arm to protect it from the blast. The grunts behind him cried in fear as they fell to their backs as a small tremor ensued.

"You fool!" Petrel roared flustered. "Grr…fall back everybody. We got to make a retreat now." He recalled his fainted Weezing before following after his scrambling underlings.

"What?" Petrel felt a small tap on his lower left calf. He felt his leg was pulled back making him fall straight into the ground. The grunts faced the same fate all falling on their faces.

"Don't you dare try to escape or I'll have to use brute force!" shouted a familiar female voice.

"Janine," Emily said confused. Looking up sure enough she saw the ninja girl holding onto her Venomoth by its leg.

-"Move aside, citizens!"- said certain bug type Pokemon.

Red and Emily turned around and saw it was large spider-like pokemon crawling their way. They jumped out of its way as it fired another thick stream of white web from its mouth towards the Team Rocket members. This one created a large net than trapped the criminals.

From the jungle biome more people appeared. Half of dozen people there were and all wore similar outfits. Red jackets over a black t-shirt with men wearing longer shorts than the females all held together with red belts. A red device that Red mistook for a Pokedex was held in a holster by their side.

Emily gasped. "They're Pokemon Rangers."

"You got that right miss," replied a male ranger. "If it weren't for the explosion we saw earlier, we never would have found you here."

"Rest assure now that the Pokemon Rangers are on the case now," replied another male Pokemon Ranger who flashed her a smile.

Janine dropped from her Venomoth right in front of the two trainers with a frustrated look on her face.

"I thought I told you kids that you should have left this to me," she said severely.

"Well, I couldn't just let this go without me doing anything," Red replied. A few jeeps appeared from out of nowhere all driven by more Pokemon Rangers. They slid to a stop right next to the capture trunks.

"Ariados, reeled in back your web to let them gather up the crooks," Janie ordered and her spider Pokemon obediently followed. He fired another string of web that snagged the edge of his web and pulled it off the Team Rocket members.

The Pokemon Rangers rushed in to tie up them up with rope. They then began to load them on the Pokemon Ranger Jeeps. A few in each jeep and did little to struggle.

"Wait, I need to talk one of them," Red said going by Janine but stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I don't think you get that privileged to talk with the captives," she said in strict voice.

Red pulled his arm away from her grasp. With a straight face he said, "look, it's just on thing I need to know from him." With that said he ran after the jeep that was loading the last passenger on.

"Hey I told you to stop boy!" Janine shouted. "Humph…not yet Ariados." Her spider partner was ready to shoot web but halted.

"Wait, Petrel!" Red reached the back of the jeep where Petrel sat down right next to a Pokemon Ranger. He jumped onto back of the jeep to get closer to Petrel. He however acted as if he showed little interest in the boy.

"I need to ask you on thing for you go," he said. "Where is the Team Rocket headquarters now?" he bluntly asked.

He didn't answer.

"I just need to know where it is. General description will be gladly accepted," he pestered.

He slightly smirked. "Hah and why should I tell you kid where it is?" he laughed.

"I know that you wouldn't tell me straight away but maybe we can make a deal?" Red offered.

"And what can you offer?" he rudely asked. "I'm already on a one way ticket to the most heavily guarded prison in Kanto and you have something that can lighten that load?"

Red was about to speak again but caught his own tongue. He was lost for words.

Petrel continued. "This isn't your little own world kid. This is reality where things are not all good and happy just like the way you want it to go," he spat. "In this world kid, there is this one rule that everyone should abide by. A rule that our boss goes by and that is no matter who you are, in the end you will end up all alone. You can't rely on anyone in the end but yourself to get it right."

Red eyes widened in shock. He clambered into the back of the jeep with the other passengers.

"Wait does that mean that you don't know where-"

"Hey you can't get in the jeep-" the Ranger on guard duty cut him but was cut of himself.

An explosion sounded of right next to the jeep with enough force to flip on its side. Everyone in the vehicle toppled over into the grassy field.

"Red!" Emily yelled.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let him get to close to him!" Janine cursed.

The two girls ran up to the jeep but another explosion happened right in front of their faces.

-"Janine!"- Venomoth yelled seeing his trainer disappear in the smoke. He swopped down to help her but found her to be completely safe. Ariados managed to catch the two girls with his web and pulled them back right before the explosion.

Emily rubbed her head a bit disoriented by the fall. "Ugh-huh…Red!" She jumped to find the trainer sprawled out on the ground along with the black cloaked grunts and a knocked Pokemon Ranger since he didn't stir.

_The only one missing is…! _Emily saw the purpled haired Rocket Execute running towards the jungle with hands still tied behind his back.

"You nearly killed me you moron!" Petrel scolded.

"I apologized but I must appreciate the new weapons that the boss has provided me." From within the forest Proton appeared. On his right shoulder he wielded what seemed like a brand new rocket launcher.

"It's Proton who is helping him escape!" Emily said out loud running towards Red.

"Ugh-what is that mom? Protons are the opposite of Electrons?" Red tiredly said. He snapped out of his headache to see that Emily was helping get up.

"What just happen?" he first asked. Around him was now chaos. The remaining Jeeps sped off as rockets whizzed by their windshields. The remaining Pokemon Rangers took their Pokemon all adept in long ranged attacks.

He lazily looked up and saw his enemy Proton with Petrel helping deal with the rope around his wrists. His eyes lit up realizing he was escaping and Janine was attacking them head on with her Ariados and Venomoth. A Rhydon, which Red surely knew belonged to Proton even if its been long he has seen it, stood in front of the two Rocket Executives tanking the Poison Sting both Poison types fired at him.

"We got to stop him!" Red said dropping his arm off Emily and decided to go help.

"Hey step back citizen!" shouted a Pokemon Ranger. He caught Red with a lasso and pulled him down onto his bottom. "Hehe, I always wanted to say that," he said.

"But I can help !" Red said. He watched Proton fired another rocket at Janine who dodged it with nice reflexes. The other Rangers had to watch for the deadly missiles where one even managed to get himself caught near the explosion for one and required help from his comrades to be moved to safety.

"I should have know he had a way to escape," Red said regrettably after the two men disappeared into the jungle with Janine right behind. He remembered the easy smile on his face and the glint of mischeif in his eyes. "I could have warned everyone else if I had paid more attention.

"Hey don't blame this on yourself," the man who caught Red tried to assure him. "In fact, you should be more ashamed that you decided to break the Safari rules!"

Red gulped. "Hehe, is their anyway that you can let us off with a first warning?" he nervously laughed.

"That's not a possibility because the only punishment for entering the Safari without your tour guide is…," his head quickly spun back to catch Emily sneaking way from him, "to have both you guys banned from the Safari Zone-forever!"

Red's shoulder slumped. _And there is my reward for trying to help them get rid of ruthless poachers. Red is definitely the hero of the day… _He glumly thought as he was pulled by the Pokemon Ranger with Emily who also got tied up with him to not be able to escape.

* * *

_**A/N: Long time no update right guys! I know I said that I will update more frequently as my new year's resolution but some things just happened in my. Let's just say this year hasn't started kind to me and by that I mean a very close friend of mine had passed away this year. Yeah that really put my mood down from doing some writing. I have recently over come those depressed feelings and I'm ready to move on. **_

_**As for my return, I made this chapter extra long for you guys. Longest chapter this have become and I hope it stays that way because this one was a real killer. I applaud you if you managed to do this in one sitting!**_

_**Oh and you might have noticed a big change. That's right my Pen Name has been changed to Freezehaxz! Why you may ask…well I deemed my old username to be quite horrid. I mean Koolaid was the name my freshman self made and cringe every time I see it. I wanted to feel as a new person as well so I changed it to Freezehaxz. Hope it doesn't confuse you guys…**_

_**That's all I'm saying because I'm getting close to the 1400 word mark on this single chapter. You got to say that is pretty impressive but yet it's not because it took a few months to complete. So technically it's one of my least impressive works. Oh well, I always find a way to bring myself down :[**_

_**Alright, thanks for reading and take care guys! :]**_

**Exactly 1400 words Mircosoft Says! **


	28. A Ninja's Way

**A Ninja's Way**

Emily began to tell Red some tips about fighting the Fuchsia City Gym for she had the chance to challenge him before Red.

"He specializes in Poison types so you need some Pokemon that are a good matchup for that," she said as the duo walked towards Red's next gym battle.

"That's all what you're telling me? Just what type of Pokemon he uses?" Red was hoping to here what strategies he uses or what secret weapon he has.

"Of course that's all! I'm not going to spoil his secrets and not get the chance to see you squirm," Emily snapped back.

Red rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support, Emily."

"That's what I'm here for," she flashed a smile.

-"Yeah, this should be fun to watch,"- Zexal murmured. His tiny egg-like body shuddered remembering what succeeded in his battle with this particular gym.

Emily took Red to a building that was built in the style of an old fashioned traditional Japanese building. Red would have thought that Emily was playing a trick on him if it weren't the large sign that officially declared it was the Fuchsia City Gym, which still casted some doubt on Red. Sliding the fragile rice paper door, which looked as a poor material chosen to keep intruders from getting in to Red, the two teens stepped in.

The interior was just as elegant as the outside of the building. Traditional Japanese decoration was everywhere. More rice paper doors jotted along the walls hiding more rooms behind them.

It seems like the Gym Leader has made this more like his home, Red thought. The traditional harmony was broken with the huge battle arena in the middle where the roof was as high as it needed to be for a Fearow to move around comfortably. The floor was all made up of dark wood tiles that stopped once it reached the battle arena which was one level below the floor and covered in hard packed dirt.

"So you wish to challenge the Fuchsia Gym?" said a deep voice right behind Red.

"Eaahh!" Red jumped surprised. He slid on the polished wood and fell face first into the floor. He weakly turned around and saw a tall man standing in front of the door.

Teal haired man with ninja clothes similar to Janine's only his where blue and he had on a red scarf. He looked upon Red with intimidating teal eyes.

"Hehe, you must be the Fuchsia Gym Leader," Red embarrassedly said getting back onto his feet.

The ninja held his stern look not a bit amused by the situation. "When you're ready, head towards the challenger's section," he said in a gruff voice and in a flash disappeared right before his eyes.

Red instantly looked back and saw Koga was now standing in the Gym leader's box arms crossed, strict look and had his long scarf flapping around his neck without the assistance of any wind.

"Hehe, good luck!" Emily chirped running to take a seat on the wooden bench set on the side for spectators.

Red couldn't respond fast enough before she left him to his battle. Red recomposed himself to face the Gym Leader. He felt Koga's stern gaze pierce his body as he drop down to the battle grounds and made his way to the challenger's rectangle.

"It will be four Pokemon each and once all four of a trainer's Pokemon are defeated then they lose this battle," Koga stated the rules. He raised a pokeball prepared to battle.

Red turned to the only spectator who also had a small fox cub in her lab. He reached for a Pokeball.

The sliding of rice paper door stopped him midway from releasing his Pokemon. Out stepped a young teenage girl in her purple ninja outfit looking a bit weary.

"Already, got a challenger this early," Janine yawned her eyesight a bit blurry.

"A fine trainer to be up early to face the challenge," Koga remarked. "Something that you should learn from him."

Her father's snide remark woke her up. She wiped away the blurriness and took another look at the challenger.

"You!" Janine abruptly shouted.

"Hey, Janine!" Red smiled back.

"You're one of the idiots who took my chance to capture those crooks but no and them you let them get away!" Janine accused.

A vein popped in Emily's forehead. "Are you calling me the other idiot!?" She shouted.

"Oh and it's the red head that thinks she knows how to deal with criminals. If it weren't for you than they wouldn't have gotten away," Janine huffed.

"It was you who actually let them get away," Emily barked back with anger that could have melted her wooden bench.

It was Janine's turn to become furious as she chewed on her scarf to try to contain herself. "Who told you that I lost them?"

"It was all over the morning news that the authority of the Safari Zone failed to stop two members from escaping. The Rocket Executives!"

Janine shook her head furiously. "At lease I tried to get them back while you guys idly stood back not helping," she said.

"We were held back! You know what, Red? Screw it! I'll tell you what techniques this man uses so she can see her dear daddy fail," Emily said.

"Ha, even with his secrets revealed he still won't be able to defeat my father, the greatest gym leader of all," the female ninja said.

Red held a hand to make Emily stop. "No need to Emily," he said. "I'll handle this on my own from now on."

Janine smirked. "This will be fun. I'll stick around to see this fool get trampled on." She took the bench opposite of Emily to become a bystander. She stuck her tongue at Emily who responded by doing the same and pulled down the skin under her eye.

Koga sighed heavily rubbing a finger between his forehead. "Let's continue this, challenger." Red nodded and both released their pokemon at the same time.

"Standby for battle Pikachu!" Red shouted while Koga silently released his own.

Pikachu appeared before a large purple moth and got ready for battle.

-"Alright, it's been a long time since I had a gym battle!"- Pikachu said enthusiastic.

Sensing his pokemon's eagerness Red went straight to an offensive approach.

"Thunderbolt that Venomoth!" Red ordered.

"Put him to sleep Venomoth with Sleep Powder," Koga commanded.

Pikachu was first to do his move shocking the poison-bug Pokemon. Venomoth endured the shock and released the Sleep inducing powder from his dusty wings. The wide range of the powder nearly covered Pikachu's side if the field making nearly impossible to escape.

The substance entered Pikachu's body to almost immediately take affect. His body wavered in drowsiness ready to topple over any minute.

-"Well shit-" Pikachu collapsed on the floor sound asleep.

"Hehe well there was no way he could escape that," Red sheepishly said.

"You idiot now you gave him the perfect chance to set up!" Emily shouted at Red.

Koga continued before Red could ask what she meant.

"Quiver Dance."

Red watched helplessly as Venomoth flew higher in a pattern as if he was performing a dance with a few twirls. His wings brightened with a bright light and began to pick up speed.

"Never heard of such a move," Red wondered out loud a bit entrance by the spectacular performance.

"Well, you should be more educated on Pokemon moves if you want to become a Pokemon Champion," Emily harshly said. "Its a move that raises the users speed, special defense as well as special attack."

"What?! That sounds like the most overpowered stat boosting moved I've ever heard," Red remarked.

"Hey stop helping your moron of a boyfriend," Janine insulted from her bench.

"That moron is not my even close to my view of a boyfriend," Emily snapped back. "But it's okay to feel like that everyone has partner if you never had one."

"You little punk," Janine hissed.

"Calm down girls," Red weakly intervened a bit hurt from being called a moron.

Venomoth continued to setup while Pikachu slept. Red thought he couldn't rely on the fact that Pikachu will wake up and plus his Special Attacks won't be doing much.

"Sorry pal, I know how bad you wanted to fight but I need to take action now," Red muttered returning his electric rodent.

"Baton Pass now Venomoth." Koga ordered as Red took his time to switch Pokemon.

Venomoth fluttered down from his elaborate dance. His whole body suddenly glowed a bright red color. The glow left his body to come together and create red baton. Venomoth then dematerialized to return back into his respective pokeball with no help from Koga.

Koga threw a pokeball onto the field to release a large purple blob onto the field. The new foe stretched out a sludge covered arm with bits oozing onto the ground to grab the glowing baton and took on the same eerie glow as it before returning to normal.

Red didn't understand what happened but didn't bother to ask as he sent out his strong physical attacker Gabite.

Gabite took an interest in his slimy foe. It didn't have any definite body shape but vaguely had a head with two eyes and large arms.

"Muk: the

Red held his nose nauseated by the stench Muk produced. Koga didn't seem bother by the smell as well as Janine idly watching the match. Emily had to cover her nostrils as well as Zexal.

Gabite stood their completely still. Not even batting an eye which was unsettling to Red for he usually was lively when he appeared. Prancing around, trying to bite everything in sight.

Gabite's eyes widen realizing something. His body trembled as Muk lifted up his larger left hand towards the dragon.

"Shadow Sneak then Toxic," Koga ordered.

Red acted quick. "Gabite dodge the attacks and go in for a Dragon Claw!"

Gabite exploded when he saw Muk move. -"Ice Cream man! You look more delicious than what friends say!"-

Muk gave him a weird look before continuing, The shadow his large arm produced extended behind its original position and it shot out towards Gabite at near blinding speed. It was difficult for Gabite to dodge who tried to jump to his right but the shadow peeled itself from the floor and struck Gabite right in his right leg.

The pseudo dragon-ground type tumbled onto the ground after being hit during mid jump. He sprawled ground in slight pain. He looked up to see Muk opened up his mouth wide open revealing a dull blue tongue. A bright purple substance began to build up in his mouth before he closed his mouth.

Red decide to change Gabite's order. "Go underground Gabite and use Dig!"

Gabite used his claws to create a small hole in the floor that crawled into right before Muk spat out his Toxic with a fair amount of force. The poisonous liquid splashed onto the ground right next to the hole staining the dirt.

Koga remained calm in the situation. "Don't simply think that my Muk will be an easy target to hit. Minimize Muk."

Muk a hunk of water pollution that was wider than five feet lost half of its body. He crawl to the side leaving half of his body in its original position. The rest of him quicker now slid farther from it.

A claw ripped through the middle of the sludge and a gasping Gabite jumped out. He coughed and hacked to spit out bits of purple chunks from his mouth. It was obvious that he tried to eat Muk's body.

-"Ack! You don't taste as good as friends said it would,"- Gabite said in disgust. He shivered in disgust clenching his hurt stomach. Something else managed to get into his body making feel some pain throughout his body and dropped to his knees.

He's expressing symptoms of being poisoned, Red observed. Could it be...

"Now I see why you decided to Baton Pass into Muk," Red concluded. "With higher special defense, he doesn't have to worry about special attackers. However, physical attackers would give him a harder time if his body wasn't made out of toxic waste."

Koga nodded with a smile. "But you realized far to late. All Muk has to do is out stall Gabite with poison weating him down. His smaller as well with boosted speed which will make him a harder foe to take down."

"We'll see about that. Gabite, get yourself together and Dragon Claw him!"

Gabite charged Muk head on again with Dragon Claw ready. He swiped at the puddle of sludge only managing to make a small gash in its side as it sped away.

"Gunk Shot!" Koga held two fingers towards Gabite as to show him where.

Dirt purple vile rose up from Muk's mouth as he looked like he was ready to devour Gabite. His target turned to face him before being blasted onto his back with a powerful blast of filth. The foul substance made Gabite go crazy more so than the heavy damage it caused.

-"This icky-icky smell is terrible!"- He roared furiously. His never before seen anger surprised Red and Emily as he swiftly jumped onto his feet with detestation in his eyes.

-"You didn't taste that good at all and you still cover me in your disgusting ice cream flavor!"- he continued to rant. –"For that I will destroy you! Awful desserts like you should disappear from this world!"- Gabite dove into the ground on his own decision leaving Red lost for words.

"Futile," Koga slightly smirked. He raised his two fingers to his lips looking straight ahead. "Minimize."

Muk repeated the process of dividing his body in half leaving the dead weight behind as a decoy. A sickening process it was before he crawled away to a safe distance.

"Your Gabite's senses have been disoriented by Muk's sludge that it will near impossible for him to get Muk. That also gives him the chance to increase his defenses. Heighten your physical defense with Acid Armor, Muk," Koga serenely said.

"Don't doubt him yet," Red said having faith in his digging Pokemon. "I have my confidence that won't fail me. He has been through many battles with me at him side and I know enough that he will do all it takes to succeed."

"A bold statement but let's see if your Pokemon won't let you down," Koga replied.

Muk sighed as his body secreted a special type of acid that hardened to form a stronger coating. -"That dimwitted fool will never catch me if he was dumb enough to believe that I was food."- His eyes suddenly lit up.

"What?" Koga saw that Muk was stirring in a bizarre way that he has never seen before.

The ground beneath Muk exploded with brute force and a blue dragon emerged from underneath. Muk landed on the ground with a loud smacking sound like pudding hitting the floor but barely conscious. Gabite wavered a bit feeling dizzy from the toxic in his body yet kept the determination to keep on moving to finish off Muk.

-"I'll get you ice cream man,"- Gabite murmured before he fell straight into the ground as the result of the poison.

-"You were a weird fellow but you did put up a good fight,"- Muk muttered before his too lost conscious.

Janine jumped up from her seat. "Hey that's not fair! My dad could have won if your Gabite didn't get lucky with that hit he got at the end!"

Emily too jumped from her seat to defend the man she was rooting for. "What are you talking about? How could he have gotten lucky in the end with that attack? He knew where he was so that couldn't counted as luck."

-"And stop yelling at Emily!"- Zexal added

Red looked up to Emily after recalling Gabite. "I don't she's talking about Gabite getting a hit on Muk, but how he hit him. Gabite managed to get a critical hit with his Dig."

Emily stepped back feeling a bit in denial. "There's now way that could have mattered since it was a super-effective move from your Gabite."

Red ran a finger across the rim of his hat. "Believe it or not Emily, that critical hit was what helped me because he was slightly damaged and yet he had on Acid Armor to buff the hit. Koga would have still kept his Muk if he didn't get that lucky hit."

Koga just stood there as the teenagers argued among themselves arms crossed. "That may be the case but a gym leader must not dwell too much on these critical hits. The fact is my Pokemon is down and that only leaves me to reveal my next one."

Red smiled already grabbing a pokeball from his belt as Koga mysteriously made one appear in his hand.

"Pidgeot, standby for battle!"

Pidgeot emerged above the field and glided down trying to show off his new set of head feathers. His sharp gaze locked on with Venomoth who has come out for a second time.

"This time you won't be able to put him to sleep," Red said fixing his hat. "So, we won't let you set up."

"I intend to work around that," Koga switched to an unnecessary ninja pose as he talked. "Toxic Spikes, Venomoth."

Doing a quick twirl, shark spikes covered in poison were thrown at Pidgeot. He flew up high to avoid it and the spikes scattered randomly on Red's side of the field.

"You should have stopped that when you had the chance," Koga said earning Red's interest. "That wasn't intended for Pidgeot but to poison the next few Pokemon you sent in that touch the Poison Spikes."

"How was I suppose to know that?" Red exclaimed.

"Knowledge is as important as strength, strategy and skill," Koga cooly replied.

The devious deed being done, Red decided to focus on defeating Venomoth. "Pidgeot, Brave Bird quick."

With a cloaks of fire, Pidgeot dashed towards the stationary Venomoth beating his large wings away.

Koga waited for a bit. "Confusion."

Pidgeot was close enough for Venomoth to fire a weak psychic blow that threw Pidgeot off balanced. He fell to the ground but didn't get poison for he was on the gym leader's side of the field.

"Now Quiver Dance."

Not wasting a second, Venomoth flew higher to dance from safety.

"Pidgeot, Dart Pierce him now!"

Pidgeot dusted his wings from the dirt before disappearing right before Koga's eyes. Quick as ever, Pidgeot was able to sneak behind Venomoth. He tackled him down with the super effective move with deadly accuracy.

"I see. A combination with the speed from Quick Attack and great accuracy of Aerial Ace. It looks well done," Koga praised. He returned Venomoth who couldn't handle the combo.

Wow a combo attack, Janine thought impressed. Never seen someone use that against my dad before. Janine stopped to shake her heads. Don't praise the challenger.

"Weezing will be able to handle this better."

Red's high emotion drastically fell. A Weezing? I had enough of Weezings mostly because Team Rocket uses them.

The Pokemon full of air pollution appeared with its depressed look. It didn't look that much different than any other Weezings he met.

"Brave Bird this guy to oblivion, Pidgeot." He thought it was going to be as simple as that.

"You better be more careful in dealing with Weezing," Koga warned. "Poison Gas, Weezing."

Hazardous gaseous poured out of Weezing's body to completely engulf himself in it. He chucked as he was now untouchable.

"Halt Pidgeot" Red stopped him before it was too late. "Don't think yet that having a Weezing will allow you to use poisonous gases to your advantage. Blow them away with Gust!"

"Just hold on there boy," Koga kept him from continuing. "Don't think that dispersing the gases will solve your problems because if you didn't know we are in an enclose area." Koga raised a hand as to show of his gym.

"And if I were to have Pidgeotto blow the gas away it would just spread out in the room which would be harmful for everyone," Red finished. "Why didn't you install ventilation in this building? You know your using toxic pokemon and yet that thought didn't even cross your mind?"

Janine answered for him. "It's because me and my father don't need to be afraid of the poisonous gas as long as we have…" Janine grabbed the loss clothing around her neck and pulled up to cover her mouth and nose," our clothing that can filter out the toxic substances in the air. These clothes are just to be stylish you know." Koga lifted his up just like his daughter did.

Red clenched his fists taking a quick glance at Emily who did seemed a bit nervous. "You're using cheap, underhanded tricks that any Gym Leader should never consider. Putting people's life at risk is not the way to go," Red lashed at Koga with angered tone. "Using poison to slowly take down an opponent as you hide and run away is not what an honorary gym leader would do either!"

"You shut the hell up, kid! My father is one of the top Gym Leaders in the whole Kanto region as well as the greatest ninja of our time!" Janine yelled with rage.

Koga however seemed unfazed by the slander at his title. "Cheap tricks you may call it that but these are the key strategies of my gym. This is the way I run things here for that is my ninja way," Koga stated. "I test not your skill but the connection of you and your pokemon. I frustrate opponents with my techniques to make communicating much harder between each other. I put the trainer at risk to see if a Pokemon has the heart to protect him over the simple order to win a victory. If you cannot bear to handle the way I do things here then you are more then welcomed to forfeit the match."

Silence fell upon the gym. Emily sat calmly at her bench hugging her Zorua tightly. Janine still had her burning gaze directed at Red. Red had his head hung low with the brim of his hat hiding the facial expressions he was making.

Red lifted his head not with an angered nor pained expression but one with determination. "I'm not ready to give up yet, Koga. I'm here to test the relationship of my Pokemon and. I have faith in them as they do the same for me and that is why I should go down easy."

Koga silently listened. "Very well then. Let's continue."

Red reanalyzed the situation. "Pidgeot, attack only with Steel Wing touching the poison."

-"And you're certain that I won't get poisoned?"- Pidgeot asked but knew he wouldn't get an answer. He did as he was told, flying to Weezing to assault him with steel coated wings. His larger wing span allowed him to reach through the smoke and hit him without much struggle.

"Thunder Bolt!"

Pidgeot tried to fly away but was struck before he could get out of range falling straight into the ground. He crashed into the dirt floor falling on top of his Steel Wing still active.

"Thunder Bolt again."

Weezing emerged from the fading poisonous gas breathing out more dangerous pollution. Pidgeot looked up in distress as he got up to become airborne but his left wing was caught in something. Looking down he saw that he still had Steel Wing active and it was now lodged into the ground with about two feet of his wing underground.

"Pidgeot abort Steel Wing and fly away," Red said.

-"Okay calm down,"- Pidgeot told himself as recovered from panicking. The steel sheen began to disappear but not before he was shocked again by a powerful Thunder Bolt.

-"Grr…huh,"- Pidgeot had his body tensed ready for pain but all he felt was a tingly sensation throughout his muscles. He did see sparks of electricity escaping from parts of his body but most of the sparks were coming from the steel tipped wing dug into the ground.

Red awed in the phenomenon. "He's transferring the electricity harmlessly into the ground," Red noted as all the Thunder Bolt was channeled into the ground.

Pidgeot released his wing from the ground all still in tact with a bit feather ruffed but nothing a little preening can't help. He watched in wonder as how he avoided a painful encounter by his clumsy mistake.

"Pidgeot, Brave Bird now that he out of his protection!" Red snapped out of his trance.

"Weezing, Smokescreen," Koga acted right away.

Pidgeot flew straight up as Weezing attempted to hide himself again however Pidgeot was able to pinpoint his location with his sharp eyesight. His Brave Bird was direct hit knocking Weezing out from his smoke as Pidgeot dropped back to recover from his recoil and coughed out the smoke.

"Poisonous Gas again." Weezing quickly restored his cover.

"That's not going to work, Pidgeot Steel Wing," Red ordered confidently.

Pidgeot assaulted Weezing with its Steel Wing not touching the gas himself.

Koga saw it wasn't going well for his Weezing and knew the end was nearing. "You did well, Weezing. Ours strategy was easily figured out by this challenger so lets atop all of this needless stalling. Destiny Bond," Koga softly mouthed at the end.

"Pidgeot, Brave Bird him to finish it," Red said excitedly seeing Weezing was coming into open air on his own account.

Pidgeot clocked himself if blue flames before launching at Weezing with full force. A purple glow glinted in his eyes as his victim approached.

"Red stop!" Emily exclaimed a bit too late.

Pidgeot collided head on with destructive power. Weezing let out a groan before floating down completely knocked out.

"What is it, Emily? I managed to take him out before he could do anything besides that weird glow," Red said cockily smiling at her.

"You shouldn't have done that," Emily bluntly replied. Her strange remark was soon answered.

Pidgeot suddenly collapsed on the ground without warning. A purple glow encircled his body for second before disappearing.

"What the hell just happen?" Red asked in disbelief. His Pokemon wasn't that hurt from the battle or were his injuries more serious than he thought.

"Destiny Bond," Koga said. "It bonds the soul of one Pokemon to another creating a short lived link. If the caster happens to faint before the bond wears off than the Pokemon linked to him will also go down with it."

"So that's what that eerie glow was," Red murmured feeling stupid.

"A word of advice to you, young man. If the bait is too good to believe, than it's obviously a trap," Koga told him.

Red couldn't help but feel insulted. _But I did think that was strange for a Gym Leader to just let their Pokemon fain, _Red thought scolding himself for not trusting his gut feeling. He didn't decide to dwell on his failure much.

"Down to our last one and I think I have a perfect counter to your strategies," Red boldly declared. "Nidoking, standby for battle."

Nidoking roared to announc his presence. -"Ah it feels good to finally be in a gym battle since like forever. Hmm-I feel a strange feeling under my foot,"- Nidoking lifted his foot to find the poison spikes where stuck under his foot but it looked more like the spikes were being absorbed by his body.

Koga took a moment to study poison type Pokemon. "So you thought that having a Poison type would be immune to my poisoning strategies," he said. "And as well to absorb the toxic Spikes."

Red blinked confused by the last tidbit. "Uhh- yeah to get rid of the Toxic Spikes."

"Liar!" Janine pointed an accusing finger at Red. "You couldn't have possibly known that!" Red rolled his shiftily to the side.

"Let's see if you picked the right match for my Crobat," Koga said throwing a pokeball.

"Cro-bat?" Red said feeling a bit sickened about the Zubats that he has faced in the past.

The lighter shade of purple bat appeared before him flapping about in four wings, two large ones and two smaller beneath that all connected to single body mass. Small stubby legs the looked useful only for perching the rest of its body was its glaring face with yellow eyes and red pupils as well as having its teeth bared at all times.

Crobat: the Bat Pokemon. A Pokémon that gained vastly enhanced flying performance by having its legs turn into wings, but more clumsy at walking. Crobat's wings have also developed a more powerful cutting edge for using Cross Poison and X-Scissor."

"Screech Crobat"' was Koga's first order as soon as Red put up his Pokedex.

"Focus Energy, Nidoking!" Red ordered with energy.

Nidoking lowered his head as he trained his brain to focus more clearly. He was so focused that he didn't even fall to the confusion that Crobat tried to bestow him. He looked up with an even more determinate look ready to break shit.

"Ice Beam that crazy bat," Red ordered. _I guess it's still as annoying as its lower forms. _

-"Try and dodge this,"- Nidoking grunted firing the icy beam from the tip of his horn.

-"Don't belittle my speed fool,"- Crobat replied. He few side ways in a matter that no normal bat could to dodge the Ice beam but his lower wing was skinned at bit by it. He dropped a down but caught himself just a few feet above ground.

"Rockslide now is your chance!"

Nidoking didn't hesitate to smash a thick arm into the ground to dislodged small boulders from the gym floor that were hurdled at Crobat.

"Break them with Steel Wing," Koga rapidly ordered.

Crobat slashed the rocks to pieces with his hardened wings. The rubble fell at his side as he returned high in the air to be able to have more time to dodge the Ice Beam.

_However, this one is more powerful than the annoying bats I've face, _Red acknowledged its strength.

"Time to put the challengers' wits to test," Koga said as if this was an actual test. "Crobat, Double Team around him."

Red had stopped himself from groaning. Double Team was the most annoying tactic to deal with for the near impossible chance of finding the correct one.

"Nidoking, we are going to have to wait for him to attack first see can tell which one is the real one," Red said in a disappointed tone.

"That's fine with us," Koga said. "Crobat, Brave Bird at your leisure."

-"I will take my time,"- Crobat asserted as he began to fly around along with his clones. Every single one lit on fire that strike a remarkable resemblance to Brave Bird. They flew around in a circle, one following behind another.

Nidoking's eyes adverted from one Crobat to another totally focused on finding the real one. They all were perfect copies of the original and precisely adopted an even fierier aura that brew like real flames at the same time.

One by one, the Crobats dropped from the sky all headed towards Nidoking with a fierce look. They disproportionally distributed themselves to make it harder fro Nidoking to land a clean hit on all of them.

"Ice Beam the incoming ones," Red ordered thinking it was best idea as of now.

Nidoking managed to snag the first few in the front but all turned out to be clones. He shifted to the right where there were more Crobats in numbers. He destroyed the fakes making his chances of finding the original slightly higher. He aimed his beam left and right trying to get as many as he could but the numbers where too many. A few managed to bypass his assault but they just turned out to be imposters.

A single Crobat however broke out of the formation when he was close enough to come around at his victim's vulnerable side. Nidoking immediately noticed its behavior and switched to focus his power on that single one. The Ice Beam collided with the real Crobat who didn't disappear as the others. However, the Ice Beam didn't do much to it as the Sky Attack aura prevented from going any further.

-"Don't think that something as petty as your Ice Beam can stop me!"- Crobat shouted ramming right into Nidoking's softer underbelly.

-"You bastard,"- Nidoking snarled. He was completely knocked onto his back with the powerful blow. Crobat emerged victorious with a slight smirk.

"Go back for a Zen Headbutt," Koga ordered.

Crobat nimbly turned straight around not missing a beat. His excellent flying skills kept him head of Nidoking who only started to get up. The top of Crobat's head began to glow bright pink as he lowered it ready to meet collision.

"Nidoking watch out!" Red shouted.

-"Don't worry about me, Red,"- Nidoking muttered under his breath back pointed towards to the incoming Crobat. –"I got this!"

The bulky guy snapped back to raise a claw at Crobat. He caught him spot on, his claws digging right into the top of Crobat's blinking head. Red sparks jumped out of his hand as Nidoking tried to resist the psychic attack.

Nidoking held back the need to cringe and held on tightly to his prey. He lifted him up and slammed him straight into the ground with crushing force he is well known for.

Caught under Nidoking's arm, the Zen Headbutt seized as Crobat struggled to escape. His wings flapped furiously kicking up some dirt around him but it was no used as Nidoking tightened his grip on the bat Pokemon.

Nidoking gasped for some air as looked down on Crobat with a toothy smile. -"As for those annoying wings,"- Nidoking said in devious tone. He froze all four wings to the ground with his Ice Beam before he let go of him not worried that he will escape.

"That was bit risky Nidoking," Red said seeing Nidoking shake his right claw that had some minor burns on them. "But that was excellent work on your part."

"Amazing performance from your Nidoking but don't think that he has Crobat trap for his wings are blade themselves," Koga pointed out.

Crobat's face showed pain as broke free from the ice using Steel Wing to do so. He jumped up to stand on the lower wings nearly toppling over. He still had bits and pieces of ice on his wings but he still managed to stay upright.

-"That was rather quite ruthless,"- Crobat said to Nidoking trying to rid of the excess ice.

-"Hehe, yeah but there is no rule on how ruthless you can be in battle,"- Nidoking responded.

"Things are coming to an end, Koga," Red proclaimed. "Nidoking, attack him with another Rock Slide."

"Don't you see that Crobat can still break through your attack? Steel Wing once more, Crobat."

Nidoking jammed his slightly less injured fist into the ground to summon more boulders as Crobat prepared his steel attacks.

"Now follow up with a Horn Attack!" Red commanded.

Nidoking grunted feeling his bruises now that his Focus Energy has started to fade away. He didn't waste any more time and quickly ran after the boulders that Crobat has began to slash through. He lowered his head before going into a full charge heading straight to Crobat.

Slashing through the last rock in his way as well as getting rid the last of the ice from his wings, Crobat grinned at his success but then saw Nidoking's bulky mass right before him. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as the horn pierce the center of his body. He was thrust aside like a simple rag doll with sickening crunch sound.

Nidoking dropped onto his butt right after he saw Crobat fall. He tended to his injuries that where flaring all over his body now that his brain were receiveing the pain signals originally blocked by his focus.

"No! This can't be!" Janine shouted seeing her father return her Crobat. "How could you have let this child beat you, father?"

Koga didn't show much emotion to his daughter. "He won for had more strength than me, Janine. Don't go on about a childish tantrum for seeing me lose here. Take this as a sign that your father won't be always be able to protect you and you must trainer yourself to become stronger than I."

Janine was left wordless yet not convinced yet that this was fair to her. In her heart, she didn't want to become stronger than her father because she always wanted to look up to him. As a teacher, as powerful man, and as a gym leader that she held up highly.

"I'm sorry, father," she weakly murmured. Without a word she quickly left building in a flustered manner.

Red watched her leave so when he turned back he nearly yelped seeing Koga was a foot away from him.

"Even though you decided to insult me in my Gym for my tactics I still want to give you the Soul Badge with a sense of gratitude for a great battle," Koga said yet in a bland tone with a small smile. He produced a heart shaped badge that he handed to the young boy.

"Your soul glows just as bright even when everything spells despair and doom. Your persevering soul reflects on your Pokemon as well and to that I say you're on the right path to becoming a great Pokemon Trainer."

Red placed the badge in its rightful spot in his case.

"As for the TM that you won," Koga produced purple shaded CD. "It's Poison Jab which I didn't use in this particular battle but its Physical Poison-type move so use it wisely."

"Yeah that's great for certain Poison-Type I have," Red said eyeing his tired Nidoking before returning back into the Pokeball.

"Of course, and please excuse my daughter, she can be a bit hectic at times," Koga apologized for his daughter's behavior.

"Yeah we know," Emily spoke up having already walked up to Red. "Just don't expect her to be alive if she ever bothers me again."

"Hehe, let's not get to ahead of ourselves," Red nervously chuckled.

"No, I will hurt that girl if she ever gets under my skin." Emily said grabbing Red by the arm. "Now let's hurry up and heal those Pokemon of yours." She dragged Red out of the building.

Koga finally let out a long sigh once he was alone. "I wonder if the youth of today were harder to manage than the ones of in the old time." He ran hand through his dulling hair.

* * *

_**A/N: Not much to say about this. Thanks for reading and take care guys.**_


	29. The Unforgiving Cold

**The Unforgiving Cold**

The next morning, Red was faced with a certain problem that prevented him from continuing on his Pokemon Journey.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just give away an expensive new bike away just like that!" Emily scolded Red after finding out he gave his bike to the first kid he just saw outside. Giving it away just like that questioned her worth as being a simple friend.

"First, it's my bike so I'm allowed to do whatever I want with it," Red rudely replied. "Second, I'm not going to need it because I'm going to be taking the sea route to get to my next destination."

Emily's face puffed up with frustration. "Fine then, do what you want with the bike that I gifted you! However, I'm keeping mine with me."

"So you're going to take your bike with you then that's completely fine with me," Red said walking outside with Emily. "In fact, where is your bike?"

"Oh it's on the bike rack right...over there?" Emily was pointing to an empty bike rack

"You didn't even have something to lock up your bike," Red pointed out. "Looks like your bike was stolen right under your nose for not considering a lock."

Emily scowled. "Shut up, Red. If you would have reminded me to buy one, then this wouldn't have happen."

"Yeah, blame me for your incompetence," Red weakly argued.

"Yeah, always expect the worse out of people," Emily summed up the experience. "Now my mood is totally ruined for the day because of some asshole who saw it fit to take my bike away."

"It was a pretty expensive bike as well as brand new," Red replied with the obvious.

Emily took out her Zorua already transformed and today he chose to be a Togepi. She happily picked him up to carry around for the day. She also saw it as a way to calm her angered nerves.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to move on if we want to get to the next city before the sun falls down," Emily pushed the stolen bike to the junk part of her brain.

Red agreed taking the lead to the southern part of the rather small city.

Emily was the one keeping the conversation going for once.

"So how do you plan on crossing the sea route to the next gym?" Emily broght a good question.

Red thought about it for the first time for he has never considered his mode of transportation. He looked up the sky seeing it was a cloudless day.

_I can swim on any of my Pokemon for none can swim. Come to think of it, I don't even have a water type! _

"We could fly on the way there on my Pidgeot?" Red suggested. "It's pretty smooth weather along the way there so flying won't be a problem."

"But the route is long one. I don't think Pidgeot will be able to handle a long journey with two passengers," Emily questioned Red's Pokemon capability.

Undermining his Pokemon did not hit Red well and made him a bit sour. "And what other choice do we have?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Emily perked up with a sly smirk. "Well, I'm glad you asked," she sounded as if she had forever waited for the chance to speak. "I just happen to have the perfect passenger Pokemon to carry us across the vast sea!"

"And what Pokemon would tha-"

"Hold it right there!" cried a familiar voice.

Emily didn't attempt to hide her dissatisfaction as she turned around with Red to face Koga's daughter. She walked up to the duo looking like she was forcing herself to inch closer to a pit of spikes.

"Errr…umm...I just want to-uh," Janine had some difficulty trying to form her words. "I just want to apologize for before. I didn't acknowledge your worth as a worthy trainer and denied your victory over my father. An action that has disgraced my family for not accepting defeat in a honorable manor. For that I apologize."She quickly said and bowed after she finished.

Red was left speechless not at all expecting an apology from her even if she was the last person on this world. Emily was also flabbergasted as a fellow hotheaded girl apologized for her actions.

Red had to respond by the annoyed look Janine gave him for not speaking for a while. "Uhh…It's alright! I mean I did get some luck during the battle!" Red tried to explain her rash attitude.

"No, I was wrong and you were the fair victor. Now take my apology!" she said with some detest.

"Errk!" Red jumped back from her scared. "But-"

"Just take her word you moron," Emily interrupted.

Red nervously nodded holding his hands in defense as Janine glared daggers at him.

Janine sighed with relief. "Now that's taken care of, do you mine if I can get your Pokegear number?" she abruptly asked taking out her Pokegear. "So, we can have battle ourselves! It's not what you think!" she quickly clarified herself.

"Oh sure," Red jumped out of his confusion and took out his celluar device. They exchanged numbers with a single click.

"Alright, I'll be looking forward to it," Janine said eagerly.

"Yeah that's great and all but we really need to get to Cinnabar Island before it gets dark," Emily jutted in.

"Cinnibar Island?" she said in a quite confused tone tapping a finger on her lips. She turned around pointed to that direction. "But the sea route that leads there is that way?"

Emily slowly moved her gaze onto Red's sheepish smile. "You were taking us North instead of South idiot! And I'm traveling you with you taking the way!"

Janine giggled. "Better hurry up or you won't make it in time." She waved before returning to her morning rounds. Her pink scarf disappeared behind the building leaving the travelers behind.

"Hehe, I'm still bit groggy from waking up," Red lamely said.

"Whatever, just keep walking," Emily rolled her eyes walking the right direction this time. Red rubbed the back of his head feeling a bit bad for leading the wrong way.

* * *

Roars of children's laughter filled the sandy beach overcoming the soothing sounds of the ocean waves rolling in. People of all ages and sizes have come here to have some fun while others where just passing through to make it to Route 19.

Red and Emily walked through the crowd with Emily picking the right spot to release her Pokemon that would carry them along the way.

"Let's go there!" Emily pointed to a large empty portion of the ocean close to the beach and a faraway enough to not cause any major disturbances. She set Zexal on the ground to take out a Pokeball as they neared the area.

Red was sweating from every singe in his body. He took of his hat to rub a hand through his already soggy hair. He felt like jumping into the water and try to swim to Cinnabar Island feeling very stuffy under the sun.

"Stand back!" Emily warned throwing her Pokeball in the air.

The shallow water wasn't enough to keep Emily's Pokemon afloat. A large, light-blue plesiosaur-like creature appeared before Red. I's back was covered by a gray shell with blunt spikes protruding from it.

"Lapras: the Transport Pokemon. They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled. In the evenings, this Pokémon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain."

Red pocketed his Pokedex as Emily returned her Zexal remembering he gets seasick.

The beach visitors around them stop to watch awestruck in sight of a rare Kanto Pokemon. Lapras noticed the looks from the crowd of people and couldn't help but feel a bit shy.

-"My so many...people in one place,"- Lapras said flustered. She lowered her gaze as if she was trying to avoid eye contact with them.

Emily knew the shy character her Lapras had and knew it was best to get out of here as quick as possible.

"Hurry up and get on," Emily hissed grabbing one spike to pull herself on.

"What? ...Oh!" Red was lost on thought but snapped out if of it to scramble on to Lapras's back. The shell felt more like rocks than armor part of sea Pokemon. He tried to make himself comfortable sitting behind Emily but feeling like he was sitting on top rocks wasn't very content.

"Let's go Lapras," Emily calmly said.

Lapras nodded slowly turning around in the shallow water. She pulled herself deeper using her flippers to drag her body until the water was deep enough she became afloat. She tried to not think of the many people staring at her but she could feel the stares behind her.

"Wow! This is great," Red said enthusiastic raising his arm in the air to feel the cool sea wind.

"Aren't you glad I came along," Emily said moving closer to the front.

A few more strokes from her flippers and Lapras was sailing through the water being taken in by the sea current.

Red shifted to find a more comfortable position. "Yeah I would be so lost without you," Red sarcastically said.

"Well, what other way would you have gone if you didn't have to carry your ass around?" Emily asked

"Well, I could have made friends with someone else who could have given me a ride," Red responded sounded a bit unsure himself.

"Ha! That's a laugh," Emily curtly laughed. "You make friends? That's hard to imagine seeing how you make friends."

"What do you mean?" Red queried.

"Well, you make people hate you first," Emily began but was interrupted by Red.

"I do not make people hate me!"

"Well, that Blue guy doesn't seem to like you and I didn't even enjoyed your existence at first," Emily replied.

"Wait, you hated me?"

"At first!" Emily exclaimed. "But then I saw your weren't such a bad guy then."

Lapras quietly swam glad to be away from so many people. She then decided to voice her opinion. –"Ahh Emily, I see something similar between you two…is that why you became friends with him?"-

Lapras didn't get a response which was what she expected. She was glad for that fact because she was afraid what her traner would have said if she did understand.

"So, how long before we get there?" Red asked laying back on the spike and arranged his cap to shade his eyes.

"Don't worry it won't take long," Emily replied. "Just sit back enjoy ride as well as take in the scenary. It can't take that long!"

* * *

A few hours later, Red cooking in the hot sun as the steady waves rocked him back and forth. He looked on the side to only see a wide plane of water. A sight he has grown tire in the first ten minutes of the journey.

"Are you sure we're going to the right way?" Red asked for the tenth time.

"I told you! I'm following the signs posted on boulders and all say Cinnabar Island is on this route!" Emily replied for the tenth time. "If you're so bored than you should at least join in soaking my feet." She was at the end of Lapras sinking her bare feet into the water.

"But then you will want to gossip about people in your hometown!" Red wailed.

"I do not do such things!" Emily argued. "Look another sign just to prove that we are going on the right path." Emily stopped to read the next sign perched on a boulder. Her expressioned changed once she read it.

"Lapras! Take a right now!" Emily shouted jumping from her resting spot."

Red groggily got up to see what the commotion was. "What's going on? Are we going the wrong way?"

Emily struggled to put on her shoes. "No, we're taking a rest stop!"

"A rest stop in the middle of the ocean?"

"It's the Seafoam Islands you idiot!" Emily snapped. "You live in this region and yet you don't know what famous locations you have. This is a place that I have always wanted to visit!"

"What's so good about two islands completely filed with ice inside?" Red didn't know what the fuss about besides of there being ice cold cave in the middle of a tropical ocean.

"So, you want to wait for me on Lapras in the hot sun as I go exploring?" Emily asked to look ahead. Sure enough to islands where approaching them. She guided Lapras with a sign she saw that lead to the entrance of the cave.

"I might as well go," Red said getting up seeing they have approached the motuh to a cave.

"Great! Lapras stop right here," Emily held to her Pokemon's neck as she hopped down to the barren ground directly in front of it. Red followed after her already feeling the cool air escaping the cave.

Emily fixed her backpack on her. "Lapras, I know I haven't let you out in a very long time so I'll allow you to roam this island area for a good amount of time. Just talk to the local Pokemon around."

-"Alright, I appreciate it,"- Lapras sweetly replied before swimming off to explore on her own.

"Let's go!" Red said stretching out his sore back from the rocky ride. He first went into the cave with Emily behind her. The walls were cod to touch and Red was all over them, trying to cool but that wasn't going to be necessary. They arrived to a large cavern as wide as a football stadium.

"Wow," Emily gawked at the beautiful natural landscape.

There were small rocky mountains to climb with bridges running between them, large stalagmites and stalactites, and a large portion of the floor was covered in thick ice.

Emily stepped on top the ice and tried to spin around but slipped. Red held in a chuckle as she fell down on her butt.

"Damn, I knew I should gotten myself one of those good quality cameras I saw at the mall," Emily seemed a bit sad as she looked around the winter wonderland. "I know! Pokegears have a camera feature! Red take a picture of me."

"Huh?" Red caught Emily's device already set to the camera option.

"Take a picture of me!" she said enthusiastically, getting back up. "Huh? Oh my god. It's one of those seal-type Pokemon!" She ran to the base of the rock formation where there was a white seal looking at the visitors with curious back beady eyes.

"Aww, it's a Seel!"

Red took out his Pokedex to confirm.

"See: the Sea Lion Pokemon. Loves freezing cold conditions. Relishes swimming in a frigid climate of around 14F degrees. The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through thick ice."

"Now take the picture of me and this Seel," Emily requested posing by hugging the Seel closer to her face.

-"Hehe, humans are all so nice! I wonder why,"- Seel goofily smiled his togue sticking out in a cute way.

Red sighed before aiming the camera to take a clear shot. "There." Red said after the camera clicked.

Emily placed the Seel back down before ripping the phone out of Red's hands. She nodded quite plese with the result.

"Now let's take a picture with you and me1" Emily chirped pushing Red to the place that had a better view of the cave behind them. She stood right next to him with the phone cameras faced right above them that Emily held with her hand.

"Now Smile!" Emily said which nearly caught Red off guard. She clicked the button to take the memory.

"Great!...Wait no!" Emily swiped the cap from Red's head.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Red asked.

"This is the deal!" Emily shoved the picture on her phone to Red. Red saw that his cap hid most of his face in the selfie.

"Now get back into position," she bossed him around. Red did as he was told as so did Emily but only this time she leaned her head closer to Red making slightly blush.

"Now that's better!" Emily said taking another look. She put up her phone before Red could ask for it and threw his hat at him. "Let's not waste precious time. Look a ladder!"

_What has gotten into her? _Red thought as she acted like a child at the toy store. She climbed the ladder that lodged onto one of the rock formations. The ladder shook a little as she climbed it.

"Be careful," Red warned.

"Come one, Red. You're the one who needs-"

A loud bang sounded throughout the cave. The entire place shook which was enough for Emily to lose her footing.

"Crap!" Red dashed to the ladder. He stood underneath Emily's falling body with hands outstretched. He held his breathe when attempted to catch her. Heavier than he thought, he nearly dropped her but held onto her tightly.

Emily with her eyes clenched opened them u to see she was clinging onto Red. She yelped nearly causing Red to drop her. He set her on the floor for her to recover.

"Uhh….thanks," she weakly said trying to calm down her heart rate. Red rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Yeah your welcome…just be careful," Red said.

Emily looked up to the ceiling. "What was that just now?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's wise to continue," Red said.

Emily shook her head. "No we got to find out what was the source that loud boom. Whatever it is, It may be a danger to this delicate ecosystem and I attempt to stop it."

Red thought about it accepted. "If we don't than who will," Red mumbled. "Let's go but more careful this time.

Emily nodded cautiously grabbing the ladder and began to ascend again. Red went after her out of courtesy. She climbed quicker than she did before with Red close by. She scampered onto the top and helped Red on.

"I guess we got to up higher," Red said pointing to the ladder on another high area connected with the rope ladder.

Emily regained her sense of adventure. "Well, what are we waiting for," she said getting on the bridge, "let's just be careful."

Red smiled nodding following her lead through the Seafoam Caves.

They climbed the ladders to the next level getting higher and higher. They went though icy patches full of laughable falls. Met more Pokemon living in the caves as well as becoming more aware of each other's weakness and strengths. Not another explosion sound ruin their exploration.

"Are nearly to the top?" Emily asked stepping onto Red's awaiting hands.

"I think because we have roaming around for a while now," Red said boasting her up to the ledge. She then helped him onto it. "Go on,' Red said gesturing to the ladder.

"Don't get to comfortable of looking at my ass, boy," Emily snickered making Red blush.

"hey! I'm not looking at your-ass!" Red argued but simply got a giggle from her. He climbed the ladder which seemed to take longer than the other ones he climbed.

The next level was a whole lot lighter than the rest of the levels. That's when Red saw the natural skylight in the roof big enough for a pack of Pidgeots to fly threw. They arrived on a single ice covered platform surrounded with water currents surrounding the platform making the it look like an icy island.

The two other important features of the final level were the two other people already at the top.

"Oh hey other tourists!" Emily said going to greet them but Red roughly pulled her back. "Hey! What's the deal!"

Red surprised her with his serious look. "You don't want to mess with those kinds of people." He sternly said eyeing the white and blue jackets.

Two Kuraisora members were turned around to greet the trainers. Snow white hair and chestnut brown hair stood out for Red.

"Looks like there are tourists visiting this magnificent place. It's nice to see kids take interest in the nature of…Ice!" The member Ice said in his calm tone.

Joey looked less serious than his comrade greeting them with a wide smile. "And what brings you here? Sightseeing like us."

"I know you guys are up to no good so cut the act!" Red shouted at the odd duo.

"I do not know what you are talking about boy," Ice replied looking honesty confused.

"Yeah, Red. Who are these people?" Emily confused the whole situation.

"They are part of the Kuraisora group. A bunch of criminals dedicated to some cause that I don't know off but it deals with elemental crystals," Red informed Emily.

Joey showed some shock while Ice remained indifferent,

"How do you know so much about us?" Ice asked. "Who told you all these things?'

"What do you mean how-Don't you remember me?" Red sweatdropped when he received shakes from their heads. "I'm the trainer who tried to stop you at Pewter City Gym…and I'm Ember's younger brother!"

Joey gasped dramatically while Ice simply raised eyebrows.

"Ember's…brother huh," Ice said. "Now I do remember that you were in that museum but to think that you're Ember's brother."

"Umm…whose Ember," Emily hesitated to ask.

Red looked down at his feet. "He's my brother who decided join Kuraisora."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Emily felt anger for not being told before.

"Well, I didn't want to drag you into this mess," Red said

"Well, it's too late for that now isn't it," Emily harshly said.

"Yeah, I guess," Red forcefully chuckled.

Ice stood forward. "Enough this tedious talk and let us through or are you going to be difficult like last time."

"I'm not letting you pass until you tell me what you guys were up to!" Red said.

"I see…than a battle is what you get. Joey!" Ice threw a Pokeball in the air as well as Joey did so.

A larger white Seel Pokemon appeared before Ice, a Dewgong Red remembered seeing one in the cave. A pink sluggish creature appeared before Joey resembling a cross between salamander and hippopotamus with a gray shell creature biting its tail. A Slowbro that Red also recognized from the cave.

"A double is what I'm up for! Let's go Granbull!" Emily exclaimed releasing her Pokemon.

A bulldog-like creature stood on its two legs with an astounding large lower jaw that nearly covered its black collar. His head shook violently flopping his limp ears around as if it was angered.

_Two water type…I guess Pikachu will get moment to shine, _Red thought already releasing his selected battler.

Pikachu appeared with determined pose before the cold caused to break it. He eyed the two men in the familiar sweaters.

Ice wasted no time to call out his moves. "Dewgong, Ice Shard the Granbull and Fake Out the Pikachu!"

Joey on the other hand took his time to order his Slowbro. "Slowbro…just lay there and Calm Mind up."

"Pika-"Red didn't get a chance to issue an attack as Emily didn't even speak as there Pokemon were attacked right away.

Dewgong swiftly formed thick ice chunks in forms of sharp arrows that he fired at Granbull in a blink of an eye. Grandbull didn't know what hit as he was thrown onto his back his fur unsuitable for the freezing ground. Dewgong managed to defy his body structure on flat ground by jumping right at Pikachu with impossible speed. He did so with a small boost by bringing up water from below his body to launch himself.

-"Eek!"- Pikachu shrieked as Dewgong appeared right before him. The Sea Lion Pokemon clasped his fins together so quick that it managed to fire a thin, sharp wave of wind that slashed across Pikachu's face. He jumped back with slightly in shock holding his face in agony.

"Get back up, Granbull," Emily hushed feeling a bit embarrassed by being caught off guard.

Red didn't mine for being attack first for his worries were placed on the Slowbro sitting back with a serene look as he set up. "Pikachu, forget about Dewgong and Thunder Bolt the Slowbro!"

Pikachu cursed himself for flinching recovering. He really wanted get some vengeance but continued his trainer's order. He struck Slowbro with a Thunder Bolt with all of his strength that he could muster. Drained from some power, Pikachu stopped to see his handy work.

-"Gahhh!"- Slowbro yawned in his concentration. –"Mmm warm time as the beach…sleeping comfortably in the sand…"- He softly chanted his fantasies to himself having been really affected by the Thunder Bolt.

-"What the heck is going on?!"- Pikachu shouted in disbelief.

"Err…I see…he has already has enough defense to negate the super effective weakness," Red stated his observation.

Ice responded with cool smirk. "Right you are, kid. You won't be able to hurt him with your petty move anymore…and to make pressure harder I'll ask Dewgong to help him out with Aqua Veil."

-"Alrighty!"- Dewgong chirped with a toothy smile. He squirted a thin stream of clear water that had special sparkle to it. The particular water made its way to Slowbro to surround him to create an aquatic ring around him suspended by uknown forces. Joey's Pokemon glowed white as the veil slighty healed him.

Emily saw this was bad and knew they had to do something quick. "Granbull, Thunder Fang Dewgong now!"

Red saw his chance to attack now that Dewgong would have his hands full. "Go in and smack Slowbro with Iron Tail!"

"Dewgong, don't let them get through and use Icy Wind," Ice coldly ordered.

Granbull bared his large fangs as he charged at Dewgong who flopped back to get a better aim. From his mouth he breathed out powerful winds at freezing temperatures. The wind had a range wide enough to even catch Pikachu in it.

The ice cold winds slowed down the heroes' Pokemon to the point that they couldn't move. Pikachu lower body became frozen by the ice that formed by the time Dewgong seized to blow. Granbull fell onto his knees shivering in cold unable to continue.

"Don't make this to easy." Ice shook his head as he said it as if he was just wasting his time battling. "Dewgong, go after that mouse with Aqua Tail." He focused his attention to the real threat to their strategy.

Dewgong lifted his tail in the air waving it around as if he was twirling a baton. Swirls of water formed around his tail as he made his way to Pikachu with impish ideas. Pikachu couldn't escape from his icy prison and even tried to create electricity but ice has formed around his numb cheeks making it harder to create static.

Emily realized she had to do something about Pikachu's predicament. "Granbull, pleas get up and catch Dewgong with Thunder Fang." She pleaded.

Granbull cringed on the ice breathing heavily his eyes clenched. –"Huff-I'll…puff….give it a try."- He opened up his eyes to mark his target. Ignoring the numbing cold throughout his body he charged at Dewgong to his surprise.

-"How could you-!" Dewgong cried surprised. He tried to swipe his tail at Granbull but he dodged the tail to jam his electrified teeth right into Dewgong's back. The Sea Lion let out a shriek at the bite but wailed when he was electrocuted without mercy.

-"Thanks,"- Pikachu muttered as he broke the ice with his Iron Tail already charged.

"Thanks Emily," Red shot her a thumbs up.

"Hey, I'm not just dead weight here," Emily said sounding a bit offended.

"Well, you're not," Red said noting the fried Dewgong. "Pikachu, now is your chance. Volt Tackle!"

-"About time!"- Pikachu got on all four feet as he shook the ice off his cheeks to begin charging up. He sprinted to Slowbro creating an electric coating around his entire body.

"Granbull finish him off with a Focus Punch," Emily commanded.

Ice looked slightly worried as the teenagers were able to break through his defense. "Dewgong, Water Pulse Granbull!" He harshly ordered breaking his calm demeanor for a second. He knew Focus Punch required time to concentrate to correctly achieve the attack and something small can break it's concentration.

Granbull flung Dewgong into the air as he brought down his fist begginging to glow white. Dewgong weakened looked down as his body began to fall. He fired a quick and small ring of water that plopped right on Granbull's head.

-"Gah!"- Granbull lost his focus as well as the Focus Punch. Dewgong fell right on top him making fall onto ground.

"Dewgong, now-"

"Let me handle this now," Joey stopped him. "Slowbro my bro can handle this now. Slowbro, Surf the rat!" Ice wanted to object but Joey waved him away with a hand gesture. Ice furrowed his eye brows but coughed before returning to his quarrel.

Slowbro lazily opened up his eyes to see a charging Pikachu with a blinding yellow light erupted from his body. He closed eyes again and mumbled something under his breath.

"Woah!" Red felt the ground under him move as if they where a earthquake happening.

"Off!" Emily lost her balanced on the slippery ice and fell right on her back.

Red wanted to go and help her but the next chain of event s kept him rooted in his place. He witnessed what was a huge tidal wave appear behind Slowbro rise up high. _He managed to summon up all of the water in the vicinity, _Red thought shocked seeing the water around the isolated cavern has disappeared. He watched in horror as the wave crashed down right onto Pikachu with tremendous force. The roar of water filed the room as it engulfed the rodent and flowed in one direction to return right back to the outskirts of the cavern.

"Pikachu," Red shouted as the wave cleared to reveal that Pikachu has disappeared. The water refilled the edges making Red scurry to search for him.

"Red careful! The ground is slippery with the ice!" Emily warned.

Red heeded her advice but still managed to slip and fell frontwards into the ground. His hat flew off sliding to the edge of the icy island. He placed his bare hands onto the ground and felt a jolt of numbing cold along his arms as he pushed himself back up.

-"Red!"- squeaked a rodent Pokemon.

Red looked up to the edge and saw two small, yellow paws appear at the edge clinining on for dear life.

"Pikachu!" Red shouted as he scrambled to the edge. Sure enough a drenched Pikachu shivered as he hold n with his claws dug deep in the ice. He plucked his off the side to hold its cold body next to his.

-"Th-thanks,"- Pikachu muttered. He knew he was wet and didn't want to pass on the water to his trainer. He hopped off to shake his fur of cold water. He also grabbed Red's cap close to him and gave it to Red.

Red smiled accepting his headgear. "Still want to continue?"

-"Of course I do!"- Pikachu shouted determinedly.

Red nodded returning to the battle arena to see that Joey was looking off to the distance with a weird smile while Ice called his Dewgong back looking cam as ever.

"Let's do this one more time! Volt Tackle again!" Red ordered. "And Emily!"

"I gotcha," Emily replied. "Granbull, I think it's time to go all out with it. Go for the Dewgong once more this time with Giga Impact!"

Granbull had recovered from being used as fall breaker and stomped the ground with anger.

-"Get ready for this pal!"- Granbull grunted before breaking to a sprint.

Ice raised an eyebrow. "Giga Impact? How can such a low level Pokemon learn such a powerful…is she bluffing?"

A harsh red aura cloak took over the dog Pokemon's body sparking with black electricity. This alerted Ice that Emily was not at all bluffing.

"Dewgong, stop him with Ice Beam," Ice hastily ordered. He eyed his partner's battle to see Joey was cleaning his ear with his pinky as Pikachu begun to charge up for a Volt Tackle. "Aren't you going to do anything, Joey? Don't get too sure of your Pokemon's strength."

"Don't let ice get to you Ice," Joey chuckled even though Ice didn't find it funny. "Slowbro, has enough Calm Minds that he can destroy this island if he pleased…but just to show you I don't follow your orders. Slowbro, let's dry up that Pikachu with Flamethrower." Ice shook his head but left him to his battle being the patient man he is.

Granbull didn't even slow down as the Ice Beam from Dewgong struck him with full force. His Giga Impact acted a weak protect from the beam and he tackled back with his powerful move. As if he was hit by a truck, Dewgong flew back to Ice making duck down to avoid being hit himself and landed in the trench of water to faint peacefully.

Slowbro breathed out a powerful Flamethrower which was bizarre for a Water type Pokemon. The flames weren't less dangerous than from a Fire Type Pokemon as they reached Pikachu. Engulfed in flames, Pikachu felt himself get hotter. He pressed on enduring the heat.

-"I-Can't-Fail-Again!"- Pikachu motivated himself to continue using his electric to try and insulate the heat. He produced even more electricity to the point he has reached his limit. His determination was rewarded as the flames died down to find himself a few feet away from his foe.

"What?! Slowbro, Psychic!" Joey jolted in surprised.

Slowbro's slow nature let Joey down as he merely yawned before getting tackled followed by a powerful electric burst. He didn't make a sound as fainted right before a single attack. He fell on his side his dopey face as well as the shellder on his tail looked a bit dazed.

Pikachu jumped victorious cringing in pain. He walked back to Red with a triumphant smile even though he has sustain serious damaged himself. He gave the same smile to Emily as well but she looked more concerned for her Pokemon who was panting on the ground to tire to move.

Ice returned his Dewgong floating in the water as well as Joey did looking more bummed out than Ice.

"We had it, Ice! My Slowbro could had easily destroyed their teams,' Joey wailed childishly.

Ice simply took out his next Pokeball "We 'had' it. Now let's continue this and defeat these kids so we can leave."

Ice released his Ice Pokemon that was simply a large head made of ice. It had large teeth bared with mean looking eyes staring directly at Red. A menacing yet weird creature Ice had.

Joey's Pokemon was a lot less intimidating. A small red shell Pokemon with yellow noodles as limbs popping out of the appropriate holes as well as noodle with eyes and mouth at the end appeared before him. It had a silly look to it making the new setup a whole lot less threatening.

"Pikachu, take a rest," Red returned his tire Pikachu.

"You too Granbull," Emily said.

"Emily, I think it's time to unleash the heat," Red said hoping she got the hint.

"You mean use my fire Pokemon?" Emily asked confused.

"Of course I mean use your fire Pokemon," Red sighed. "Charizard, standby for battle!"

Charizard roared as he appeared for the battle which could have struck fear in his opponents' hearts if he didn't have a small, adorable fox cub standing right next to him. Vulpix barked at her arrival to show her presence as well.

"I'll show you true power soon. Shuckle, Defense Curl all the way!" Joey shouted determinedly.

"Please do something useful than just raise your defense," Ice combed his snow white hair with his hand.

Shuckle withdrew back as his shell developed a blue glow.

"Don't worry Ice. Just you watch," Joey said with energy.

"We won't let you set u this time," Red proclaimed. "Emily let's burn them down. Flamethrower!"

"Hey don't order me around!" Emily barked. "Vulpix use Flamethrower!" She ordered with detest.

Charizard and Vulpix fired their super effective moves at the same time. The flames came together to form an age wave of fire that overtook the opposing Pokemon by a storm.

"Glalie Protect Shuckle!" Ice ordered having a feeling his comrade had an idea.

The floating hockey mask jumped in front of the sea of flames. They were engulfed in the fire away from sight. Charizard puffed up his chest believing he has already took out the foe.

-"What the?"- to his amazement the two Pokemon appeared unharmed. A blue bubble surrounded the two meaning he used the Move Protect to succeed.

"Hah! Shuckle get that Charizard with Power Split!" Joey targeted the Pokemon he deemed as a threat.

-"Okey Dokey!"- Shuckle chirped in a comical voice. An orange hue surrounded Shuckle as well as Charizard did so looking a bit freaked out.

"What was that suppose to do?" Red questioned once the glow disappeared and Charizard looked totally fine.

Joey raised a mocking finger at the boy. "Tsk…Tsk…you should have done your homework kid. Power Split is a move that averages the users attack and special attack with the target. Shuckle has, don't take this harshly Shuckle, pitiful attack then your Charizard just got his strength lowered by a lot," Joey explained looking quite proud.

-"What are you talking about?"- Charizard tried to breath out fire to show his power but only managed to cough out a small flame as if he was using Ember. -"What!? I can't even call forth Flamethrowers?"-

"That's not good," Emily seemed worry.

"Hmm…interesting Joey. You do usually come up with the weirdest strategies but this seems quite plausible," even Ice acknowledged the technique. "I'll let you continue. Glalie, blind them with Powder Snow!"

Glalie looking pissed off as always spun round to release snow from his body. Clean, white snow fell onto the fire type Pokemon making it look like they were caught up in a mini blizzard. They had to cover their eyes to protect them from the damaging snow.

"Power Trick, Shuckle. The time has come to squash them with Roll Out!" Joey commanded raising his fist high in the air.

"Interesting…using Power Trick to switch your attack with your extremely high defenses coupled with Defense Curls makes his Pokemon a monster," Ice murmured to himself. _Why hasn't e shown me this kind of powerful tactic before? _Ice wondered feeling this was something he surely would have told him before.

Shuckle tucked his limbs back into his shell. He began to move forward slowly picking up speed. He quicken his place as he approached the two rock weak Pokemon. He rolled towards the largest mass.

Red had to cover his eyes from the snow as well with his bare arm. Squinting his eyes, he could see Shuckle's spinning form. "Charizard, catch him with Metal Caw!"

He caught the command just in time to activate his claws but the rolling Pokemon jumped to ram him right into the stomach. The immense pain made him react by grabbing the little sucker ssti spinning in his arms.

"Water Pulse Vulpix," Ice ordered.

"Vulpix watch out!" Emily exclaimed.

Glalie fired three rings of water from his mouth. Vulpix shook off the snow before he jumped out of the way of the three rings with great agility the water splashed behind her.

"Disable Glalie for his Water Pulse!" Emily thought quickly.

Vulpix looked at Glalie with her brown eyes that blinked bright blue for a second like a camera flashing for a photo. She locked the recent move he used in his mind which was Water Pulse in his case. He couldn't remember how to use his super effective move.

"Now Flame Charge!"

Vulpix cloaked herself in fire before charging the disembodied head Pokemon.

-"I can't handle this anymore!"- Charizard said feeing his metal claw beginning to give away. Without warning, Charizard threw his foe back at the other guy.

"Emily!" Red shouted.

"Watch out Vulpix!" Emily saw the danger.

Vulpix turned back just in time to see the incoming red shell. She couldn't break her run because she was she was running on bare ice. She simply jumped to the side distinguished her flames to barrel across the ice barely dodging the Shuckle.

Glalie's eyes widen. He couldn't easily dodge the red shell and faced the fate of being hit by a full powered Roll Out attack. Also, rock being super effective against ice types, Glalie didn't have chance to survive the hit. The giant head made of ice dropped to the ground as the culprit popped right next to him a bit dazed.

"You plan backfired…onto my Pokemon," Ice blankly said.

"Hehe, give me another try…?" Joey chuckled nervously.

"Next time give use more time to react, Red!" Emily hissed to Red.

"Yeah, sorry. Now shall we end it?" Red asked

"Don't have to tell me twice for I will deal the final blow," Emily declared. "Vulpix, Flamethrower the weird bug creature."

"Hey he's not weird!" Joey retorted.

Vulpix steadily released flames that engulfed Shuckle who was confused as to where he was. His now pitiful defenses were low enough for Flamethrower to do serious damage. She increased the flames before seizing them.

Shuckle was sprawled out on the floor its noodles limp out. His shell was covered in burns as he his looked quite daze. He let out a soft moan before blacking out.

"Shuckle!" Joey cried.

Ice rolled his eyes shiftily to his right. "We…have lost, Joey. Next time we are sticking to my strategies like the Dewgong/Slowbro combo."

Joey had tears in his eyes as he went to picked up his Shuckle. He cradled the poor creature in his arms as to soothe it. Ice just returned his Pokemon into its Pokeball. Vulpix and Charizard regrouped in front of their respectful trainer.

"That's it?" Red asked surprised. "No more Pokemon?"

Ice nodded. "We use up our last Pokemon to fight in our last battle."

Red couldn't help but smile wide. _I finally did it! I defeated two members of Kuraisora! _Red celebrated in his mind and had to need to rub it into the guys face.

"However don't think that you guys have won, yet," Ice's tone return to serious. "I am still impressed by the boy. Didn't expect less from the brother of Ember." Red scowled.

"Wait, but you guys have no Pokemon while we still have a full team," Emily objected.

Joey returned his fallen friend. "Wait Ice. You don't mean…you're going to use it?" his body stiffen.

"Yes I am," Ice bluntly answered taking out a Pokeball. "I think it's time to show these kids who they're dealing with. I'll now show you a small portion of power that Kuraisora has!" A simple click of the button follow up by a flash bang, the men' s secret weapon appeared.

Red took a step back in horror as Emily was lost for words. "You can't possibly think of using…Articuno against us!"

The bird written in myths across Kanto stood before them. Taller than Red by a couple of feet, the bird looked upon them with dull brown pupils. It spread out its large blue wingspan, blue ice and snow fell from within its wings glittering in the sunlight. A streamer-like tail flowed behind its majestic form standing on the ice with gray scaled feet.

A brave face it held before falling down onto the ground as if it was facing fatigue. Injuries were pointed out to the trainers by the sunlight on its back.

"Wh-what's wrong with your Arti-cuno?" Emily stammered still shocked.

"He's just a little tire from a good battle," Ice vaguely answered as he reached into his pocket.

Red made sense of the injuries and came with a conclusion. "I see...you came here to catch the legendary Articuno. You just caught with which explains the injuries."

Ice looked quite smug. "Excellent observation skills kid. You figured us out but how will that help you now?"

Red thought he was mad. "Even if this is the all powerful Articuno from the myth, how will it fight back if it's too beat up to even get up?"

"Of course, you guys don't have anything against us now!" Emily snapped back regaining her composure after learning Articuno was too battered up to fight.

"Just show them what you got," Joey said losing his patience.

"Fine. You guys seem want to see true raw power right before you," Ice coolly said taking out of his hand. "Behold the power that we no possess!"

Ice raised his hand to high above his head for the sunlight to hit it. A flash of blue glinted in his hand which turned out to be a blue crystal orb flashing with light. That's when Red realized it was the Ice Crystal they have stolen from the museum. The same ancient artifact hey stolen now was being used as it came to life. Electricity seemed to be filling up the orb before the crystal took on a harsh blue glow.

"Articuno, rise," Ice commanded as he brought down his hand to face the weakened Articuno. As if it sensed the avian a beam was fired from the crystal that struck Articuno.

-"GAHH!"- Articuno shrieked after being struck. His body cried in pain as he began to absorb the power the orb had to provide him.

"Stop it, you're hurting it!" Emily yelled.

Red saw the pain Articuno fell in as he struggled on the ground cringing in the pain. He opened one eye to see Red standing there. The pain and sadness in eyes were transferred to Red who felt like his heart was torn away.

-"Grrrr."- the glow fainted from Ice's hand as well as Articuno's squirming. Slowly picking himself from the ground, Articuno got back up looking good as new except for the blue glowing pupils he now possessed.

"As you just witnessed, I have restored Articuno to his healthy formed and in fact made him more powerful than usual," Ice bounced the orb in his hand.

"You, you monsters! How can you do such harm to a poor Pokemon?" Emily spouted furious.

"Hehe-hahaha!" Ice laughed getting strange looks from the teens. "This is not a poor Pokemon. This is the majestic creature from Kanto's myth now in our control! Don't categorize it as like your pathetic Pokemon."

Joey stood there feeing proud himself. "Don't you think it's time to end this, Ice?" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Your right, it is time," ice said receiving some motion from the defending Pokemon. "I'll take you all out with a single move. A move, which will not only defeat your Pokemon, to end you annoying opposing trainers lives."

-"I won't allow you to do that!"- Charizard roared letting lose a fireball at Articuno. Articuno swiftly fired an Ice Beam that took out the fireball.

"Your Charizard...is poorly trained," Ice mocked yet in a bored tone. Red clenched a hostile fist.

"Enough of wasting my time! Artcuno…freeze them all with your mighty attack told in many myths and legends-Sheer Cold!" he ordered.

"Charizard,Flamethrower!

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

Articuno spread his wings releasing more snow. He flapped his wings to create ice cold wind gales from a few flaps. The cold wind was strong enough to demolish the incoming fire as well as immobilizing the two fire types with cold gusts.

Red tried to protect himself from the blizzard like wind with his arms but that was totally useless. Worried, he turned to Emily how was doing the same thing as well with no more luck then himself. She tried to tell him something but her words were lost in the blizzard.

_This is bad, _Red said feeling numbness was taking over his unprotected arms. The temperature was rapidly lowering down to the point that Red feared was enough to freeze water. Hs eyes were squinting when tried to look for Charizard but couldn't utter a word when he saw him. His loyal Charizard was directly in front him as if he was trying to protect him from the wind. Now it was a block of ice that was standing in front of him.

"Charizard," Red hoarsely shouted at his frozen friend. Another yelp caught his attention which turned out to be Emily walking towards him.

"Emily!" Red shouted attempting to run towards her but the moment stepped away from Charizard's guarding body vicious wind lashed at his face. Like ice cold whips where lashing at his body numbing his entire face.

Emily reached out her hand to Red but that was as far as she got before her body began to freeze. Ice where formed around her feet starting up.

Red tried to reach an arm for her but also felt his feet anchored to the floor. He tried to reach fro Emily again their fingers still a good few feet away. Red's eyesight began to fade as the winds increased; his arms stiffen in place due to the freezing effect. He was blacking out his entire body becoming a human icicle for tourist around the word to visit.

Emily face was getting blurry but Red could still make out some features. She had a strange smile…now a apologetic smile. She was probably sorry for not doing a better job in the battle which Red would have responded that it wasn't her fought if he could have move his cracked lips.

He felt dread as his vision black out. His hearing was filled with the roar of powerful winds but he did hear one last thing before he left to darkness.

"The cold winds have blessed another one with a curse," Ice's voice rang through Red's head.

* * *

_**A/N: Would have had this up earlier if the thunderstorm didn't take out my power for most of the day. Another example of how we humans are at the mercy of nature sometimes. **_

_**Thanks for reading and take care guys!**_


	30. Mysterious Mansion

**Mysterious Mansion**

A cool breeze blew into Red's nose. His face scrunched as he analyzed the smell. It was quite familiar, a smell that he throbbed his head to remember. He couldn't figure it out in the end no matter how hard he tried. His head was blank except for painful memory of freezing cold wind. However, the breeze that drifted across face was not at all cold. In fact, it was slightly warm. Warm, moist air filled his head to defrost the ice keeping the gears of his mind from moving.

"Err…salt…water…," Red mumbled weakly figuring it out but there was something else in it he couldn't quite figure out. "Mmmm…sulfur?"

Red slowly opened his eyes. His vision at first blurry but once it began to clear, he realized his Charizard was standing right in front of him. His large blue eyes staring intensely into Red's brown eyes, as his nostrils expanded to breathe and puffed out smoke.

"It is you, Charizard," Red said feeling joy his Pokemon was okay as well as figuring out the strange smell.

-"I'm…glad you're awake,"- Charizard said. The glint of delight in his eyes told everything Red needed to know.

"Huh?" Red thought he was hallucinating for his Pokemon seemed to float higher and higher. That's when he realized that Charizard was actually flying before him and not standing. He flew up higher blending in with the orange tinted sky.

"Wait Charizard!" Red shouted believing his Pokemon was leaving him behind. He tried to stand up but felt weight placed on his back that made him stop. The ground shook making Red squeal.

-"Calm down or you'll wake her up,"- said a serene voice.

Red deciphered the Pokemon voice as Lapras. He was actually on the back of Lapras riding on the waves of the sea as it was getting dark. He cracked his head to the side to see a ball of bright orange and yellow hair all tied into one pony tail.

"Emily," Red muttered her name. With just here name, the events that took place prior to blacking out came back to him. He nearly jumped in shock but kept still to not disturb Emily. He leaned his head further to see Emily's face.

She looked quite peaceful as she slept on Red's back. Her chapped lips quivered making Red stop moving afraid he had woken her. She returned to snoozing making Red let out a breath of relief. She also had her Vulpix curled up in her lap dozing off as well. Red also believed Vulpix did so to keep her warm.

Feeling better to know that Emily was safe and sound, Red returned to being support for her as he looked off into the distance. The water rippled on the surface catching the same purple-red hue of the sky. The steady waves rocked him back and forth as if he was in a cradle and the sea was the mother soothing its child.

"Wonder what time is it," Red said to himself taking out his Pokegear. He turned on the screen, flickered at the start, and in bold black font it read 8:13.

"Eight-thirteen…It's almost nighttime!" Red exclaimed. He clamped a hand over his mouth realizing what he just did. He held his breath as Emily stirred behind me.

"Grrr…wha?...," she softly muttered Red hoping it was in her sleep. "Uhh..grr…ahhh." She yawned loudly leaning back only to bump her head against Red's.

"Oww!" She glanced back and noticed it was Red. "Ahh! Too close!" Emily said roughly pushing him away.

"Gahhh!" Red was pushed away, nearly falling into the ocean. He would have become fish food if he didn't manage to grab one of Lapras's spikes. His feet dangled over the side a few feet above sea level. "Help!" He cried.

Emily jumped to his aide realizing her mistake. She grabbed Red's hand and pulled him back onto the shell. She dropped on her back to slow down her heart racing with adrenaline. Vulpix, who was thrown off to the side by Emily's scared outburst, hopped onto her trainer's stomach to curled back up into a ball.

"You…nearly…threw me… into the ocean!" Red rebuked. He flopped onto Lapras's back trying to shake off the rush he felt.

"Well, next time don't get too close to me when I sleep, pervert!" Emily told him off.

"I was placed right next to you so I didn't have control over that and plus I didn't freak out when I found out you were next to me," Red replied.

"What do you mean someone place…" Emily recalled her memories at Seafoam Island. "Then how did we get out? I mean I saw you freeze before my eyes and I was…" Her voice trailed off.

"I don't how but I have a feeling of who," Red looked up to the sky as so did Emily.

Charizard saw the commotion and dropped down to take check it out. –"Looks like they have finally have awakened."- he said lowering to their altitude.

Red sat up to be able to speak to his Pokemon. "Charizard, were you the one who carried us out of there?"

Charizard had no other means of communicating besides a single nod. –"I freed you guys from your ice blocks,"- he said more towards himself.

"That's great. Thank you, Charizard," Emily expressed her gratitude.

Red looked more perplexed. "I've been wondering, Charizard. How did you manage to escape?"

"What a stupid question to ask. He is a Fire-Type if you didn't notice," Emily rudely answered.

"Yeah, I know that but when he was frozen his mouth was shut closed so he wouldn't be able to breathe fire," Red made his point observing Charizard for some clue.

-"That's something…that I don't even know,"- Charizard looked down to his right claw. He stretched out his hand studying it as if what the biggest mystery in the universe.

_-That time…that time I was over taken by some kind of power,- _Charizard recounted his memories. _I saw that I have failed to save Red. I was engulfed in despair until I reach the conclusion that I wanted to save you…I was so determined to save you that this incredible power was unleashed within me. _

"I guess you don't even know," Red said watching his Pokemon deep in thought. "Well, I'm glad that you managed to find Lapras to take us because I know you wouldn't have found the right way."

-"Hah, found her. That bitch nearly killed me along with you three,"- Charizard snarled.

-"Please refrain from referring me with such profanity,"- Lapras spoke up. –"I apologized for almost hitting you with an Ice Beam. I thought you were kidnapping my trainer, an honest mistake."-

-"Sure whatever,"- Charizard unreceptively said and flew up higher.

Emily picked herself up to sit at the neck of her Pokemon. Feeling a bit weak, she used the spikes as support as she looked off into the distance. "Red! Good news!"

"What is it?" Red lay back to relax.

"Cinnabar Island! I think I see it!" Emily shouted in excitement.

"Really!" Red jumped up and sure enough there was a large island in sight.

"Uhh…does Cinnabar Island have a volcano?" Emily asked seeing a large cone shaped mountain in the distance.

"Yeah it does, but don't worry! That volcano hasn't exploded in over a century," Red reassured Emily.

"Yeah, I guess it'll be safe."

Lapras pulled up onto the beach devoid of people who were all probably gone home. Charizard dropped onto the ground tired from all the flying having only a few chances to rest on the boulders he saw. Red dropped onto the sand first. He helped Emily off who wasn't feeling all too well.

"Thanks Lapras now take a rest," Emily said recalling her back as well as her Vulpix. Red did the same with Charizard.

"Woah!" Red caught Emily falling.

"Ugh I'm too tired to walk," Emily weakly said.

"Come on let's find a Pokemon Center," Red said grabbing the girl's arm to pull over his shoulder. Helping Emily cross the sandy beach, he saved them some time of looking around and asked a pleasant couple on the closest Pokemon Center.

"Errm…thanks Red," Emily whispered as they went pass through the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center.

"No problem, now let's get you some rest," Red said. He asked the nurse for a room and he was in luck for there was only one left.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" Nurse Joy asked concerned for Emily's fatigued state. "Want me to perform a regular check up?"

"No no no," Emily rejected with the little strength she had left. "I just need some rest. I good night sleep is all I need. Let's go, Red."

"Alright, if you're sure," Red said half guiding her and half dragging her along the way. He took her to their room that was a room for two which was a first for them. Before, they each get separate room so Red felt a little nervous as he laid her down on the left bed.

"Uggh..I'm too tired to even change into my pajamas," Emily muttered kicking her shoes off to get under the covers.

Red let her lazy behavior slide this time as he went into the bathroom to get ready himself. He even took the liberty of taking a shower feeling he should be clean for tonight. He dropped his bag at the side of his bed glancing at Emily.

She was already sound asleep. She turned away from Red's bed to face the wall, her spikey ponytail was however undone. Her hair flowed over the pillow looking as if it was caught on fire. Red got into his bed as well but sleep didn't come that easy for him as it did for Emily.

His thoughts raced through his head making it impossible to even become dreary. His mind thought back to the events on Seafoam Island. How they actually tried to kill him! His mind then wondered off to the time he and Emily spent exploring the caves.

_She seemed quite different than usual, _Red thought not able to think of a reason. _Nah, she was just happy to meet a popular tourist attraction._ Red set his mind at ease remembering the fun he had with her. He dozed of peacefully ready to tackle the next day.

* * *

"You should go on your own, Red," Emily indolently said hiding under her covers to shield herself from the painful sunlight flying through the curtains.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Red asked again tying his shoes ready to head out.

"I'll just sleep for little more so just leave me alone and I don't want breakfast," she sounded like a child shooing her mother away from waking her up for school.

Red sighed accepting defeat. "Fine, I'll just go get breakfast then to find the gym and I'll come back to check on you later," Red said. He grabbed his bag before heading out. As he closed the door, he heard Emily groaned and what he thought was out of pain.

He blamed his imagination and headed to the cafeteria where he had some pancakes and eggs with juice to jumpstart his day before going outside. The burning sun greeted the cheerful trainer making his morning a bit too warm for his comfort.

"If I remember correctly, the map in the Pokemon Center said that the gym was close to the beach in the southern part of the island," Red said releasing a traveling partner by his side.

-"Red!"- Eevee squealed happy to be his companion for the day.

"Let's go girl!"Red said leading the way.

They both traversed the island city taking the streets. Stopped every few seconds by vendors of various goods for tourists as well as Eevee's high curiosity slowed their progress. The blistering sun encouraged Red to continue in hopes of reaching cooler temperatures.

His journey however came to an abrupt end.

"The gym is closed! Is this really happening," Red shouted to the heavens.

"Now don't get too sad trainer," a gruff voice spoke behind Red.

_This is déjà vu all over again, _Red dreaded as he turned around. Sure enough it was an old man who spoke to him.

"I already know how to catch Pokemon!" Red said more in a voice pleading for mercy.

A bald headed man with a white moustache watched Red with confusion through his dark spectacles. His upper body was covered in a hermit type of cloak as his knees trembled even with a tree root as a makeshift cane supporting.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I can give you a clue on how to get a battle with the gym leader," the sketchy old man said.

"What do you mean by that? The gym is close if you can't see," Red argued.

"Hoho, it's not closed but simply locked," the man pointed out. "To challenge the gym you need to get the key he has hidden on the island for challengers to find."

"What kind of gym leader pulls that kind of stupid crap?" Red rudely asked.

"It's not stupid! That intelligent man does it so only the trainers dedicated to their goal will fight him," he barked back offensively.

"Oh…I see," Red said. "But it is going to be difficult to search this whole island."

"And that's where I come in with a hint young lad," he sounded a bit more excited than he should have been. "The key is hidden in the…Pokemon Mansion! The abandoned mansion far out in the west."

"What I got to walk some more?" Red groaned.

"You don't have to do it if you're not up for the challenge," the stranger retorted.

"Fine, tell me how to get there," Red sighed seeing there was no other option.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed before he telling Red the directions.

Red rubbed the back of his head feeling quite tired already thinking of walking in this heat.

"Good Luck, trainer. Come back to the gym once you have gotten the key. Hurry up because the place is far away from the island city," he said.

"Yeah, thanks mister," Red said walking onto the path to his destination. "Wait!" He turned back to ask the man how he knew where the key was but the hermit was nowhere in sight.

"Strange old man wasn't he," Red remarked.

-"Yup, yup,"- Eevee chirped.

"Oh well, let's not waste anymore time," Red said.

* * *

The ominous mansion towered over Red. It didn't look in good shape with its peeling paint, broken windows, cracked walls as well as the burnt holes. The building seemed it would collapse at any moment. The mansion was far away from the local city covered by the woods surrounding it so if it were to collapse on itself then not a single soul will notice.

Red worked up the courage to walk in as Eevee jumped in without a second thought. _Perhaps the Gym Leader is trying to test my courage with the shaken building, _Red figured.

The inside wasn't as nice as the outside with the dirty tiles on the ground turned over, cracked, destroyed by plant life that is trying to take what it lost. Sunlight poured through the broken windows lighting up part of the large room. A couple of broken pillars littered the ground making Red think twice of going upstairs.

"The key is somewhere in this rubble," Red thought.

-"Hmm."- Eevee raised an ear hearing the noise of scurrying feet.

Red took out another Pokeball. "There is bound to be wild Pokemon so come out Pikachu!"

-"Doing some exploring, Red?"- Pikachu asked examining his surroundings.

"We're looking for a key, Pikachu," Red said as he turned over a tile.

Pikachu shrugged.-"A key? Sure I'll keep my eyes peeled."-

-"Eww…eyes peeled?"- Eevee said shocked.

-"Calm down. It's just a figure of speech,"- Pikachu tried to explain.

Eevee raised here curious head. –"Figure of speech? Like you so cute, I can eat you up!"-

-"Yeah, you're learning fast kid,"- Pikachu said making her smile brightly.

"I don't think it's going to be here," Red said scanning the area. There was nothing that stuck out besides a cracked statue eroded to the point it was impossible to tell what it once was. He pulled on a couple of vines off the wall to reveal a dirty mirror cracked right through the middle.

"Let's check upstairs, guys," Red said dropping the vines on the ground left to rot. A flight of broken stairs were set to go up stairs as well as another set going. Red jumped over the first few missing steps with his small Pokemon following his movements. The stairs led them to a hallway with a series of rooms lacking doors.

"Careful for the holes," Red warned jumping over gap large enough for Eevee to fall in to darkness.

-"What is it with this place? Looks like is sustain a serious fire,"- Pikachu thought out loud.

-"Maybe there was a fire? It smells like,"- Eevee stopped to take a sniff at some burnt wood. –"Smells like Charizard! Maybe, he did it!"-

-"Hah, I bet my stash of Oran berries that he didn't do it darling,"- Pikachu smoothly said following Red into the first room.

Red grabbed a pile of burnt papers from a broken desk on the floor with the only readable words being 'Research Notes' at the top.

"What was going on in this place?" Red wondered, thinking that was place wasn't just a large home for a stinking rich person. There are some mysterious that he developed.

-"Research?"- Pikachu decided to climb onto Red's shoulder to have better view of the room. –"Like research on Pokemon or the science your kind is interested?"-

Looking at the room with a new perspective, Red saw the pieces beginning to fit together. The broken glass on the floor could have come from test tubes but the shards were too small to make sure. There was no bed so it wasn't used as a bed and the destroyed drawers were filled with burned pieces of paper.

Red searched the room making sure to not a single empty space. The room left him with nothing else besides more questions. The other rooms were also set up as small research room with one even having a chalk board but it was render useless with the burnt damage.

The last room on the floor was however different than the others. It was setup more like a meeting room for the scientists. A single broken table in the middle with a chalkboard on the wall as for people to demonstrate their findings. The board leaned against the wall revealing the rotting wooden wall behind it. There was also a fallen book shelve on the ground still filled with burnt books and some torn on the ground.

"The key must be somewhere around here!" Red exclaimed jumping into the pile of books. "Books are the key to knowledge, right?"

-"I don't think books fit in keyholes,"- Eevee pointed out.

-"It's a figure of speech,"- Pikachu remarked jumping down to explore.

Red managed to read some of the spines on the books with a little sunlight coming from a single window. He moved closer to the light to read the covers.

"The Pokemon Evolution Mystery…The History of Kanto…Myths and Legends of Kanto… The Legend of M-," the rest became too burnt to even read. He flipped through the books but all either had pages torn out or the rest was too faded to understand.

Eevee stuck her nose into the books Red discarded. That's when she caught scent of a smell different from the others. The scent came from under bookshelf that led her to explore. That's when she found a single navy blue book being crushed by the bookshelf. She dragged the thick book out with her teeth. She made Red jump when she succeeded in pulling it out the piece of literature and the self slammed onto the ground kicking up dust.

-"Here Red,"- Eevee coughed giving him the strange book.

Red thanked her and cleaned the cover from dust. Holding it up to the light the book, revealed to be written in a different language or so he thought. The strange symbols scrawled on the book in gold ink remarkably resembled modern day English scripture. Thought these letters had rounder edges and what seemed like an eye in each character.

"Th-e…Beg-inn-ings…of…Far-awa-y…Is-lan-d," Red deciphered the book. _Faraway Island? _Red pondered feeling book in his hands. He opened it up to the first page.

Small folded up piece of white paper fell out from the book. It fell on the rubble heaped up on the floor looking quite new as oppose to the damaged ancient equipment in the mansion.

Red picked up the paper and unfolded to see neatly written letters hand scripture on it. The paper looked no older than a few days old.

"I see you're interested in this particular book. A marvelous text indeed with writing dating back 500 years ago! It's a real shame that it has lost its valuable scripture over the years. However, your interest in such reading will not go unrewarded for this book has led you to the first riddle!

Riddle 1: I'll show you exactly what you show me. Even if you drop I will crack, but give me a smile and I'll always smile back. What am I?"

Red folded up the piece of paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket "What kind of gym leader is this guy? Hidden key, abandoned mansion for scientists, and now riddles! I was never good with riddle." Red scratched his head frustrated.

-"You can do it, Red!"- Eevee chirped feeling her trainer's stress. She jumped into Red's arms ready to lightened up his mood with a snuggle. Red caught her with his hands reading her excited face.

He looked into her eyes thinking of an answer. Her brown eyes shone brightly even in dim lighting a characteristic Red took notice. His eyes looked hard enough into hers that he was able to see himself in her pupils. The world distorted in the back and his face was stretched out.

Red's eyes lit up. "That's it! I figured it out!" Red dropped Eevee in his eureka moment.

"Downstairs guys!" Red shouted dashing out the door.

-"Hey, wait up!"- Pikachu yelled after him.

Eevee didn't mind that she was dropped. She was more than happy to think that she probably helped him figure it out. –"You did it!"- she chirped sprinting to the ground floor

"It's simple," Red said. "Only a reflection will show you what you show it. A mirror reflects and it shatters when you drop it!' Red approached the cracked mirror in the wall. Red ripped off more vines to reveal the border of the mirror.

Tucked into the corner of the frame where the crack starts, a piece of paper was awaiting Red. He plucked the note and unfolded it to read out loud.

"Congratulations for solving the first riddle but there is more before you can get key. Now for the next riddle.

Riddle 2: I am used measure to a precious resource that has no name till I have measure it. Look at me you'll see my face and even my hands. What am I?"

-"How many of these riddles are there?"- Pikachu whined.

Eevee had optimistic view of the situation. –"More mysterious! More adventure!"-

-"Yeah, I'm glad to see you're holding up well,"- Pikachu remarked.

"Hmm…it measures so a ruler? But they don't have a face and hands neither." Red relayed his thoughts. He sat on the ground to ponder.

Pikachu decided to help this time and sat with him to ponder with his arms crossed. –"I don't remember any rulers in the rooms on top. What else can be measured…?"-

Red played with the note in his hands. _If only Emily was here, then this would have been a whole lot easier…wait what am I saying? I can't just depend on her for every little thing. Plus, she doesn't have the time to always be with me…Time! Time can be measured!_

"I think I got it!" Red explained. "A clock! Do you guys remember seeing a clock anywhere?" Red turned to his Pokemon.

-"A clock? You mean one of those round things that have two sticks to tell you what time is it?"- Pikachu asked jumping. –"Because I remember seeing one broken one upstairs."-

Red raised an eyebrow following his Pokemon's gestures. He followed Pikachu back upstairs into the second room on the right where his Pokemon motioned to a pile of rubble on the floor.

"That's the clock!" Red said as he searched the pile finding an alarm clock with its clockwork missing. Instead there was another note tucked in.

"Hah, great job, Pikachu," Red praised unfolding his next riddle.

-"It was nothing. You did all the critical thinking,"-Pikachu scratched his head.

"Alright, let's see," Red began. "Welcome to the last and final riddle of the little quest. Let's not waste time!

Riddle 3: If I'm old then I'll stay old forever, but if I'm young then I'll stay young forever. I have the physical appearance of a human and yet I'm not one. What am I?"

-"Now that last one is a killer,"- Pikachu remarked.

"I guess this one will lead us to a key," Red said pocketing his riddle. "Hmm…I don't have a clue. How about we go downstairs since we haven't been down there yet and check it out?" He suggested but it was more like an order.

They went down to the floor underground which was cave-like dark. Little sunlight seeped into the hallway they arrived. Watching their step they treaded with caution across the hallway.

-"Off!"- Pikachu's foot stepped on a loose tile that slipped under him.

Red jumped. "Please, Pikachu be careful!"

-"Hey, I didn't see that loose tile!"- he retorted.

Red pressed on into the darkness noticing the rooms were missing doors. At the end of the hallway was a room that permitted light. Natural sunlight for that matter. Red hopped a pile of burnt wood probably from furniture.

The room was being overtaken by plants as tree roots broke through the small window into the underground room. More tree roots broke through the brick walls creating small openings to allow more light to flood into the room.

Red couldn't tell what this room was once for the whole area was completely brunt to crisps. The fire could have started here and spread throughout the house. That made it less likely for items to have survived from this room.

That's when Red noticed the large framed artwork of what seemed to be a bald man in a lab coat posing. He didn't know who it was but the photograph did look out of place since it looked pretty new besides the scorched edges of the object.

Red picked up the picture from the ground cleaning of the ashes. It was almost as large as his body as he propped it on the wall.

"I'm surprised this old man survived the fire," Red commented running a hand along the golden frame. That's when it hit him. "A photograph is the answer!" Red clasped his hands together. He turned the painting around and just as he thought there was a small brown envelope blending in nicely with the back of the framed picture.

"I think we found ourselves a key!" Red said grabbing the envelope feeing something solid inside. As he opened the packet a new person entered the room.

Red took immediate notice of him. A teen boy, who looked a few years older than Red, walked into the light. V-neck white shirt he wore along with khaki cargo pants being simplistic. His dark black hair was pulled back as he puffed out his chest to act more lean and mean.

"I appreciate it for saving me the trouble of finding the key for me," he said. "Now, hand it over kid."

Red pocketed the gym key into his back pocket. "There's no way I'm giving you this key. I found it first and it was some hassle to retrieve."

The intruder didn't take kindly to the gesture as he took out a Pokeball. "Look kid, that key is rightfully mine. You aren't even up to the challenge to fight the gym leader!" He held the Pokeball as if it was a weapon pressed against Red.

"What gives you the right to take the key away from me?" Red asked. Pikachu and Eevee jumped to his side growling menacingly.

He smirked. "Why I'm a powerful trainer, Samuel. Been trainer for a longer time than you kid. So, as your superior, give me the damn key or else!" Samuel sneered.

"I not giving it to you," Red refused. His blood boiled under the rude guy's attitude.

"Then I have no other choice then beat out of you," he said releasing his Pokemon into the burnt room.

A three headed ostrich like Pokemon stood in Red's way. Each head looked down on him with fury except one head. That one head looked uninterested in Red as it took a gander at the room.

"Dodrio: the Triple Bird. The three heads express joy, sorrow and anger as they plan strategy together. When it sleeps, one head remains awake. It also has three sets of hearts and lungs as well, so it is capable of running long distances without rest."

Red collected the information before putting up his Pokedex.

"Interesting device you have their, kid," Samuel took notice of the Pokedex.

"It's none of your business as long as you oppose what is right here," Red snapped back. "Pikachu, you're up."

-"Piece of cake!"- Pikachu yelled jumping forward.

"You don't stand a chance with that rat! Dodrio, Fury Attack!"

-"I go first!"- one head chirped as they lunged at Pikachu.

They repeatedly shot their heads at Pikachu who dodged their sharp beaks. Jumping from side to side, Pikachu could figure out their method of attack making it easy for him to dodge.

"Smack them with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu avoided the next peck from the crazy bird. He struck the next head with an Iron Tail not holding back. Like being hit with a sledge hammer, the single head fell back in pain as well as the entire Dodrio.

"Don't humiliate me. Ignore the blow and get that Pikachu with Drill Peck this time!" Samuel roared feeling embarrassed.

-"Right, let's change our attack order,"- the head in charge ordered receiving mental nods from the others.

Each head created drill around the beak using the air around them. Their beaks now extended to one third of a meter with the swirling drill.

"This looks bad. Pikachu give them a Thunder bolt," Red said felling his Pikachu needed to stay far away from those drills.

-"Got it!"- Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunder Bolt the three heads couldn't escape.

"Dodrio!" Samuel cried seeing his Pokemon fall to its knees losing its three drills. "Grr…get up and go for…Thrash!" He spat.

A harsh red glow over took the weakened Dodrio waking up its pent up frustration. The three headed bird did has some anger to release as it dashed to Pikachu with blinding speed. A hard kick knocked Pikachu into the wall.

Pikachu coughed jumping to the side to dodge the pecks of the bird but there method has become unorthodox. Instead of each head taking a turn to attack him in order, all three lunged at him with beaks sharp as ever.

-"Gah!"- one managed to slash him across his chest and that was all it took before they were all over him.

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!" Red cried.

-"Pikachu!"- Eevee shouted in dismay. Without a second thought, Eevee ran to Pikachu's aid.

"Wait, Eevee!"

The Evolution Pokemon had no concerned for her health as she lunged at Dodrio. She tackled the bird straight into the wall. Her strength was enough to not only knock out the weakened Dodrio but slammed it hard enough into the wall that it made a large opening.

"Hey, you cheating bastard!" Samuel said outraged by Eevee's interference. He returned his Dodrio and took three more Pokeballs. "I'll teach you for being a lousy cheater."

A low rumble filled the empty room. Red fell onto his butt as the room shook violently. Grabbing onto the frame of the door, Samuel tried to keep his balance. Dust from the ceiling fell in piles dumping it all on the floor.

"Ah, screw you. This prehistoric house it going to fall down!" Samuel said running towards to the stairs.

Red struggled to get to his feet but the room rocked back onto the ground. Pikachu went to his trainer's side and with Eevee helped his trainer onto his feet.

"Thanks-"

A loud boom resonated throughout the room.

Red dropped down to shield his Pokemon with his arms over them. All tense waiting for the building to collapse on them. They stood there a good few minutes bracing themselves for the inevitable but it never came.

Opening an eye, Red felt the shaking has stopped. "What just happen?" He looked up and saw the wall behind them was lowering itself into the ground. Gears grinding against each other filled the room as the burnt wall fell back into the ground.

The wall completely vanished as the whirling gears stopped to reveal a new room. A large room that only had more stairs going down. The other strange thing of the new area was that the room looked good as new. As if the fire never reached it.

-"What the hell does that lead to?"- Pikachu said pushing Eevee of his back.

Eevee shook her to body of dust and ashes. –"Let's check it out and find out!"-

Both Pokemon looked up to Red who had the same idea of exploring the hidden room. He took of his hat to dust of the debris. He put back on looking more determined.

* * *

_**A/N: This and the next chapter was originally going to be one but it was just too long than I expected. Split it up so that's great, I think. **_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and take care guys.**_


	31. The Creator and the Creation

**The Creator and the Creation**

Emily peered from under her covers finally having worked up the courage to face the natural light coming through the window. She did see that Red was gone remembering he left just a few hours ago.

"Well, he could at least have brought me breakfast," she said disappointed. "Or some lunch." The clock was already past noon.

She rubbed her head feeling a headache come up. She slipped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. The large mirror in the bathroom brought her appearance to her attention.

"Did I look this…terrible last night?"

Her hair was all ruffed up, bags under her eyes, dirt smears across her face and arms as well as unsightly scuffs. Her clothes were slightly tattered and smudged with dirt. Her eyes grew in horror.

"This is not acceptable." She placed a hand on the mirror hoping all of the filthy features will disappear. "How did this happen?" she whimpered.

All of her memories rushed into her at once. Emily grabbed the counter feeling like she about to fall. She looked at herself again. She didn't look directly at herself but into her own eyes.

_I remember now…the small adventure I had with Red nearly killed us, _she felt guilt for it was her idea. _I feel like I'm being a hindrance to him by dragging him into so much danger._

"And I'll probably have to get stronger to be able to be his side but for now…I think I'll do that. It's the only thing I can do so I won't be holding him back…"

* * *

Red coughed and hacked. His pounded his chest to help clear it of stray dust. He approached the odd pair of stairs. He peered into the corridor that was completely dark.

-"I'll lead if you can't see,"- Pikachu said jumping onto the first few steps.

"Wait, Pikachu!" Red stopped him. A whirring noise resonated from the bottom of the stairs. Without warning, the light bulbs on the side of the hallway turned on. The stairway now led to single metallic door at the end.

Red had to solve this mystery. He descended down the stairs being careful for it may have been years since people have treaded this area. His Pokemon's steps kicked up dust from step to step. The door they arrived had no window to look through but light leaked from under the door meaning the room still works.

Grabbing the cold metal door knob, Red turned the rather stiff handle. He pushed but it stuck fast. He applied more pressure with his shoulder. One quick thrust and the door came lose. The door swung open clanking against the wall creating a bang loud enough to wake the dead.

-"Please try to make more noise to alert people who are here,"- Pikachu grumbled rubbing his sensitive ears. He took in the room along his partner.

Like an evil scientist's laboratory taken out of a movie the underground level was mostly kept clean. Glass cabinets full of all sorts of vials marked with permanent markers, metal shelves stacked on the wall empty, tables set up with test tubes, sinks, energy outlets, and some shattered glass.

At the far end of all this madness were large empty glass containers that extended to the ceiling. Thick cables and tubes sprouted from the base of the containers and extended to a table with a dozen computers and monitors stacked upon one another. Some of the containers weren't complete with broken and cracked sides. Large glass shards layered the ground as well as stains of some strange fluid covered the grimy, dirty tiled floor.

The lights flickered. Red rubbed his eyes regaining his senses. "Alright, let's figure out what happened here for I don't know how much power we have left to investigate."

-"Sure…what are we looking for again?"- Pikachu asked sheepishly.

Eevee began to sniff the ground for her search as Red rummaged through the cabinets of the strange chemicals. Pikachu shrugged and leaped onto the table full of test tubes careful to not step on the broken glass.

"These are all chemicals that I have never heard about," Red murmured reading the ridiculously long names on the vials. Some items seemed to be missing as in there were noticeable large gaps in between the alphabetically arranged items. "Did someone take some of this stuff?"

Red moved onto the desk were Pikachu resided.

-"Hey, Red. I found..uhmm…these papers,"- Pikachu handed him a few pages of evidence.

Red skimmed through the papers. _These are like journal entries! _Red took note of the dates at the top.

"July 5, July 6, July 10…a few are missing," Red said. "Let's scavenge for the rest of these papers. I think this might give us a clue to finding out what happened here."

Pikachu nodded jumping off to look for the rest.

Red walked up to the destroyed glass containers. _Maybe, something was kept in these and one day it decided to escape, _Red thought seeing the glass shards spread away from its origin. He bent down where his Eevee was taking his time to smell.

"What is it, Eevee?" Red asked. He touched the stain tiled ground feeing quite dry. Moss has already sprung up in some of the tainted areas.

Eevee continued to walk around in a circle as she followed the strange smell. –"This smell…I think I know this smell! I just don't remember from where."-

-"Hey Red, I found the rest of the pages!"-

Red saw his Pikachu waving his arms around from the computer center with more old looking pages. He gladly took the several pieces of paper. He combined it with his stash and laid them on the open desk.

He sorted the pages in chronological order as marked on the pages. He found a few without a date and placed those on the side for now.

"First one is July 4." Red began to read out loud to not exclude his Pokemon.

"We have finally got lucky for we have caught sight of Faraway Island today. I managed to draw a sketchy map to the island that I will keep for future use. We must first set up a base before going exploring for this illusive Pokemon we are after."

_Faraway Island…that's what was written in that book written with strange scripture, _Red remembered. _So, it is a real place after all. _He moved on to the next one to find out more.

"July 5,

After much searching for this tropical island we have finally caught sight of it. The rare Pokemon that we have decided to call Mew flew before our own eyes. We saw it enter the temple that was written about in the myths from our ancestors. The temple was covered in more of the ancient scripture that my subordinates wanted to decipher. I refused for I didn't want to scare the specimen away. Having found its nest was enough for today. The next day we will try to come back and hopefully capture it. Till then, rest easy Pokemon of Mirages."

_Mew..Mew.._

"Mew!" Red exclaimed.

-"What! What's wrong?"- Eevee joined the scene.

-"Nothing, I think he just realized the Pokemon these guys were hunting down was the same one that he saw at Viridian Forest,"- Pikachu replied.

Red flipped to next entry to find out more about Mew.

"Alright, July 7,

We have run some analyzes on the vegetation of the island trying to find out how this mysterious creature feeds. There doesn't seem to be any other creatures on this deserted island to prey on that it could only get vital nutrition from the plant. We were impressed by the wide variety of vegetation there was here most of it quite exotic. The large biodiversity wasn't enough to soothe the pain of missing our chance.

When we returned to the place where our Mew rested, it was nowhere to be found. The temple was found completely empty with no clues to where it went. My team searched the entire island yet it seem as if Mew has vanished overnight. Could it have sensed us? We have determined it to be a psychic type by what we have seen so far. Whatever the reason for its departure, we have missed our chance to capture this rare specimen needed for our experiments.

Accepting our bitter failure, we decided to leave. I didn't want our efforts to go to waste so I collected DNA samples from the temple. This will suffice for now but I really wanted to have Mew. We leave the next morning but I do wish to someday and meet with Mew once more. Even for one minute would be fine."

Red didn't stop to reflect and continued.

"November 6,

After the many failed specimens that I have written before, we have finally succeeded. The small samples of DNA from Mew were more than enough for us to work with in the end. Today, we have reached our goal with creating the modified clone of Mew. It's still in its embryo stage so we are going to have to maintain it for the next few months in its container. The poor thing will have to survive through our machines for while.

If you think that I'm feeling some feelings for the experiment then you're right. Unlike the other scientists who are rejoicing in celebration, I'm regretting it deep inside. This just does not seem right anymore.

I have had these feelings of doubts ever since failed specimen number twelve. He grew extremely fast to the point it was in its mature state a in a few hours. It was able to speak our language as we programmed it but its only words still haunt my dreams till this day.

"Please, Kill Me."

I won't dwell on it but I know I'm not the only one feeling regret. Blaine confessed it to me as well that what we are doing is morally wrong. We both agreed and wanted to escape this mistake we have committed but we can't. As a scientist, I must stick with my creation to the bitter end.

February 17,

The clone, who we named as Mewtwo, is growing at its normal rate. Its bodily organs are growing in its rightful place as well as its conscience has begun to spark lately. None of that concerns me. What I'm worried about right now is how fast its powers are growing. They are exceeding our predictions by a mile which I perceive as dangerous. The other scientists pushed aside my worries and say its better that way. Those fools don't know what is coming at them.

Blaine, however, did saw it coming. He left the group saying he didn't want to be part of it anymore. I wanted to go with him but I couldn't bring myself to do it for I had a new goal. When Mewtwo awakens, I wanted to be there. Not to see my creation come to life but condolence the poor soul. It will awaken and feel fear as it sees itself surrounded by strangers. Its instinct would be to protect itself no matter how intelligent we make it. Every living thing has the basic instinct of protecting its life. I will be there to try to comfort it or it might do some serious damage."

The last page with a clear date fell from Red's hand. He stood there trying to take in what he read.

_They used Mew to create clones! They were conducting some sick experiments on life, _Red thought in horror.

-"Those sick bastards!"- Pikachu cursed under his breath.

-"What did they do so bad?"- Eevee asked not understanding the situation.

Pikachu just shook her head at her. –"Just know that they were doing something that hurt another Pokemon's life."-

Red picked up the paper he dropped and placed it with the rest of the pile. All was left to read the two pages with no dates. He grab took the first on the top. It had wrinkles from being crumbled up and what seem as red blood stains on it.

Red cleared his throat before reading. "Mewtwo was too much for us to handle. It didn't see us as its creator who blessed it life but the demon who cursed it with such a fate. Its psychic powers were more than a match for us. It broke out of its glass container and proceeded to kill of the scientists. I managed to escape to write this last entry. Let my research be a warning to all who try to attempt the same mistake that we committed. As for Mewtwo, I'm deeply sorry. Sincerely, Dr. Fuji."

Red gently put down the warning note.

"I can't help and believe that these people deserved that, but at the same time feel bad for them," Red said getting the final page. "Let's finish this."

-"Aww, story time is almost over,"- Eevee frowned.

"They have come by to check on our research. Mewtwo stirred with their presence making them feel quite content. I don't think they know what's going n in that creature's mind. Our investors just see it as a tool, a tool of war. I can't let that happen. I won't let Mewtwo fall into the wrong hands once he comes to. I will try and take him to someplace away from civilization. Give him a place that he can call home and sty far away from those who want to use him for their own selfish needs. Team Rocket won't be able to lay a hand on this powerful being." Red's voice trailed off at the end.

-"Hmm…Dr. Fuji, doesn't that name sound familiar, Red?"- He pointed to the name written at the bottom.

"Now that you mention it, that name does ring a bell," Red said. "Do you remember from where?"

Pikachu shrugged. –"I forgot so I thought you'll no."-

"I guess this is where our search comes to an end," Red admitted. "We are only left with more questions. Like what is Team Rocket doing with all of this?"

-"We can look for more clues,"- Pikachu said as he jumped down to investigate.

"We can't right now because we don't know how much energy the generator has left to power the room," Red said as the lights flickered again. He packed the entries into his backpack for future reference. "Let's head back, guys. I promised to check on Emily."

-"Alright, that was fun!"- Eevee barked.

-"Yeah, a bit of exploring does get my blood running. Let's do this more some other time,"- Pikachu suggested before leaving the area with Red.

* * *

Red handed all six of his Pokeballs to the nurse who took them in with her into the back. Red saw a large group of trainers have gathered around the plasma TV hung on the wall in the lobby like a group of Venomoths to a lamp. A bit curious, Red approached the group pushing his way through the crowd.

On screen there was the news broadcast throughout Kanto. A brunette for a news anchor woman stood at her glass desk with a picture if an old man right next to her face. Her eyes lit up as she talked.

"The cause is still unknown for his death. However, it has been confirmed that the legendary man Aaron Stark, the former Pokemon Champion of Kanto, was murdered. The reasons for such thing is still being investigated and the possible suspects are still trying to be decided by the police but so far have no clue. However the situation goes, our thoughts go to those families have been affected by this tragedy. Back with Tom on an update with an event."

The news jumped to picture of the burned down casino from Celadon City. Red's view was blocked when a man decided to step forward in his way.

"Um, excuse me, sir." Red tapped the man's shoulder. He turned around his cane nearly hitting Red if he didn't jump back. "Wait a minute, I know you as the stranger from the gym!"

It was the same old man that Red met before from the Gym. Only he was dressed more stylish. His white and red hat covered his bald head as well as to match white vest with a red shirt underneath. He held his balance on a newer polished wooden cane in the shape of a question mark.

His glassed glinted in the light. "I don't know what you mean, child," he said stroking his mustache. He leaned in closer to Red and whispered. "Meet me up outside of the Pokemon Center, trainer." Acting as if nothing strange happened between them, Blaine took his leave from the vicinity.

Despite the sketchy old man request seemed…peculiar, Red followed through but got his Pokemon first. Standing outside was the odd man mumbling to himself. He stopped in Red's presence.

"Just who are you?" Red asked straight forward.

"An excellent question," he widely smiled. "I am known by many names. Such as the Quizzer, Fire Technician, Hot Headed Quiz Master, Dr. Mind Puzzler-"

"I mean your real name!" Red stopped him from revealing more absurd names that no one probably ever calls him.

"Straight to the point, I like that kid," the man said with a smile. "Okay, then I will tell you if you still haven't put the pieces together. I am Dr. Blaine, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader!" He tipped his hat to read who was surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"You're the same crazy man who sent me on the wild chase to find some key!" Red exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"It's not crazy but a genius scheme I thought of to have only the really determined trainers step up and challenge me," he gloated with a chuckle only a crazed old man could pull off.

"Yeah, well next time don't hide the key in place so obvious if you don't people to skip your riddles," Red said tossing him the envelope with the key. "A hardly burnt painting in a room that looked like it was rented by an arsonist."

"Hehe, I'll keep that in mind for the next time," Blaine laughed. "But for now, let's go to my gym for that battle you have earned."

"Sure Blaine…Blaine."

"Hmm..What is it boy?" Blaine felt as if Red had something in his mind.

"Wait! Are you the Blaine that used t work as a scientist in the mansion?" Red dropped his question on like a bomb.

"Gahh! What do you mean, trainer? Me-scientist? Hah!" his tone was confident but he did jump back in shock as well as held his cane as a defensive weapon.

"Yeah, I remember reading some journal entries from that ruined mansion and it mentioned your name several times!" Red pulled out the pages as to show his proof. "You were a scientist that worked there and then after the accident you probably wanted to conserve the building so you used it as your hiding place for your key. Am I right?"

Sweat poured from Blaine's forehead. "Er..umm..hehe…hehehahaha!" He suddenly began to laugh hysterically.

_This man has lost his marbles! _Red thought.

"That's a good one kid, now follow me or I'll reconsider our battle," he wiped away a tear his voice turning to a dead serious one.

Red could feel the death stare through those eyes but he couldn't give up. "Don't play me off as a dumb ki-"

"I'll tell you along the way but not now with all these people," he hissed under his glorious mustache. Red looked around seeing people give them concerned looks. Having him calm down, Blaine led him away from the crowded area. He took him to a route that he knew was almost vacant most of the time.

"The only thing I've been wondering is how you even entered the secret area," Blaine said after hearing Red's investigation. "There is only one way entered that room and it's to press the button hidden behind a panel installed into the wall."

"Well, I think we pushed that button when Eevee tackled that Dodrio into the wall. He did go through the wall before the whole building shook like it was going to fall," Red said.

"I see…still it surprises me that the place still had some juice to power it for awhile. I thought the generator was out of gas," he remarked his mustache quivered. "No matter, so you want to know some things right, like my work with that…particular project." Red nodded.

"Well, you did managed to get some good information on it and those experiments are long over so, its time I get this off my chest," he sighed sounding relieved. "I was a scientist who worked in that mansion. We were a funded by Team Rocket to conduct these experiments-"

"So, you worked for Team Rocket?" Red interjected.

"Yes, and don't interrupt me again!" Blaine said.

"Sorry," Red replied like a child apologizing for misbehavior at school.

"Where was I…oh yes, experiments! As you know, Dr. Fuji collected DNA from the illusive Mew, and we used that same DNA to create a powerful clone."

Red raised his hand.

"Err, what is it boy?"

"Why do you specifically need Mew's DNA?" Red asked eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well, for its natural ability to transform into other Pokemon," Blaine stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Can't the Pokemon Ditto do the same thing? Transform into whatever Pokemon it wants," Red made a good point. "Oh and name is Red."

"Listen good 'Red', we were not just creating a simple clone of Mew but a superior one! Mew's genetics allows a lot of room for evolution, making it simpler to play around with its structure," Blaine explained. "But I won't go into too much detail for it's beyond of your understanding.

Red didn't know to take that as an insult or a good reason to not further discuss. "Fine then! Why did you join them?"

The aging scientist stopped in his steps, looking down as in shame. "I did so because I wanted to advance humanity. At least that was my personal reasoning for I came up with when I entered, but I knew that wasn't it…I wanted to do it just to because I wanted to be part of history. I wanted the glory and power after we finished the project."

"When you say it like that, I see you as an…actual evil scientists," Red said.

Blaine looked up to the trainer. "Red, don't judge me on my past failures. It's something that I've tried long and hard to bury in the past."

Red smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not here to judge you by your role with all this mess."

Blaine weakly smiled. "I'm…glad to hear about that." His moustache barely hid his sudden frown. "However, I think my past will come back to haunt me again."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Red acted confused.

Blaine looked around before grabbing Red's arm to continue briskly walking. "I don't know if you have heard about what happened but there has been an explosion at the casino in Celadon City owned by Team Rocket."

"I was there when that happened." Red pulled his hat over his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You were there when it happened," Blaine said sounded unsure. "Let me ask one thing. Did you see anything out of the ordinary when that happened?"

Red fixed the straps on his bag as he thought about it. "Weird…there was this one thing…"

"Tell me!" Blaine exclaimed getting anxious.

"Chill. I do remember seeing a bright beam of blue light shoot straight into the clouds that evening," Red answered looking up to the island sky.

"Beam of blue light you say," the scientist mumbled. "Then my theory could be true…"

"What theory?"

Blaine snapped out of deep thought. Hesitating a bit he spoke up. "I had this theory that Team Rocket didn't totally abandon the cloning project but has continued it in their personal labs."

Red dwelled on that theory. "Wouldn't you need Mew's DNA, which was destroyed in the fire?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course you do, unless they collected our creation, Mewtwo."

"If you guys couldn't keep him under controlled then how could those bumbling idiots managed to capture him?" Red laughed knowing how they acted from firsthand experience with Team Rocket.

"They could have some other means of coaxing him with emotional factors. That's what I have been thinking over the years that Mewtwo has disappeared," Blaine said stroking his moustache.

Red saw in the distant the gym building. Built close to the ocean, Red would have thought the man was an expert in water types but he knew there was already a Gym that specializes in water types.

"This has been an excellent talk with you young man," Blaine said looking quite please. "It's something I always wanted to talk about with someone. A heavy load of my chest."

"Yeah but aren't you forgetting about something?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think so."

"Don't you wonder where Mewtwo is now?" Red asked.

Blaine deeply sighed. "That is something I ask myself every day of my life. He still tries to keep out of the world's spotlight, so I would say he is hiding. Hiding from the world that he was brought in against his will. I just tell myself that he will find peace within himself, someday."

Red simply nodded with the profound answer. Even though he never met this Mewtwo, he also hoped that he will found some meaning in his life. As for Team Rocket, he will try to find their hiding place. They are a group always up to malice; hence they should be captured as soon as possible.

"Let set this matter aside for now," Blaine said opening the glass doors to his Gym with the key Red gave him. Pushing the doors aside, he led Red inside lifting up his cane.

The lights turned on in the building to reveal the official Pokemon Gym Battle arena. The bright red walls gave the field a similar hue looking almost like clay.

Blaine pushed his glasses onto his nose. "You know too much, Red." He sinisterly said.

Red jumped as the doors slammed shut right behind. "What do you mean?"

Blaine spun around. With a hard, swift push from his cane, he knocked Red onto the ground. "You know my darkest secrets boy. Do you think I'll let you go after all of this?"

"What's going on, Blaine?" Red raised his voice to try to not sound frightened.

Blaine dug the end of his cane into Red's chest keeping him down. "Don't you get it? A naïve trainer like yourself should at least have gotten some clue why I'm doing this." Red looked up with a confused look.

"I brought you here for the sole reason of killing you, Red!"

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter I know. Next one will be pretty long.**_

_**Thanks for reading and take care, guys.**_


	32. My Resolve to Fight

**My Resolve to Fight**

"Hahahahahaha!" The man who used to work for Team Rocket was going wild. His hysterical laugh struck Red with fear. Fear that he was in a room with a total maniac.

As Blaine calmed down, he dropped his cane from Red's chest and held a hand. The stunned teen gazed at the outstretched hand as if it was the hand of a serial killer.

"Don't worry, Red. I was just messing with you," Blaine smiled under his puffy, white moustache.

Red's head began to spin in confusion. "Just why?" he spluttered.

"To get you hyped up for our battle boy," he answered.

Red looked up to him as if he was joking. "You almost gave me heart attack!"

"Getting your heart pumping is all it's needed to feel ready," Blaine said helping the shaken teen up to his feet. "I like to keep my challengers on their toes but you gave one of the best reasons to scare you, haha."

"Yeah, I guess," Red rubbed the back of his head more confused than eager to battle. _Now, I really question his methods of treating challengers!_

"Take your place, Red!" Blaine walked across the field to enter his Gym Leader spot.

Red took his place as well. Blaine slammed his cane into the ground.

"Let's get this started! Shall we, Red?" Blaine said producing a Pokeball. "Raise your head high, Arcanine!"

A canine-like Pokemon that could be described as a cross between a dog and a lion, to the field. Cream colored mane billowed around its neck as it stood proudly on all four legs. Orange body marked with back stripes gave it a fire type feel to Red as well as the cream fur on its chest ankles, and tail that resembled smoke.

"Arcanine: the Legendary Pokemon. A Pokémon that has been admired since the past for its beauty. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone."

Red put away his Pokedex and pulled out his Pokemon of choice.

"Standby for battle, Nidoking!"

Nidoking smashed his fists together seeing it was a gym battle. –"I'm ready for this!"-

"Let's see your fire type attacks try to make a dent in my Nidoking!" Red said.

Blaine fixed his glasses. "You say that my fire attacks will not being too much you say," Blaine stated. "But you'll see my Pokemon's attacks will powerful as ever.

"How so?"

Blaine smirked before taking out a remote from his deep pockets. A click of a button and a whirling noise filled the room.

Red followed the sound realizing it was the roof what was opening. Sunlight fell on the battle field followed by the island's intense heat. The roof slid open wide enough for light to reach all the corners of the battle field.

"The only reason I chose this place to build my gym is for the always blistering sun that dominants this biome!" Blaine declared seeming like a genius

"I thought you had your Gym here to keep that old mansion safe," Red replied.

Blaine coughed. "Urh…that too but the sun here helps my Fire-type Pokemon," he said.

"What about on rainy days? How do you deal with that?" Red pried.

"I'm closed on those days but that is irrelevant," Blaine retorted he brought his cane to the ground. "If you won't make the first move then I will. Arcanine, Flame Wheel!"

Red was taken by surprise. "Nidoking, Rock Slide," he hastily ordered.

-"Feel the fire that burns within me!"- Arcanine rolled himself into a ball before being set ablaze. He rolled himself towards Nidoking.

-"You won't get that chance, pal!"- Nidoking fired his boulders larger than Arcanine's Flame Wheel.

Blaine pointed his cane directly at the Tyrant Pokemon. "Jump over the Rock Slide, Arcanine."

Even curled up in a moving ball, Arcanine had complete control over his body. He leapt over the rolling stones his form intact as he directed it to his target. The sun's energy powered up his Flame Wheel as he got higher increasing the size of the flames revolving around his body.

"Nidoking, catch him!" Red shouted.

-"What?"- Nidoking yelled in shock. He didn't have time to think as Arcanine descended faster than he anticipated. He held out his burly arms over his head. Fire met his scaly claws almost recoiling in pain. Arcanine continued to spin in his grasp trying to push him back.

-"Can't hold on my longer,"- Nidoking grunted his arms bending as they began to lose energy. He felt Arcanine's Flame Wheel barely reach the tip of his horn as warmth heated up his face.

"Don't let down, Arcanine! Keep pushing forward with your furious will!" Blaine exclaimed.

Red could feel the heat radiating from Arcanine's body. _If only I had a way to cool him down…my god you're so stupid Red!_

Red mentally slapped himself for forgetting. "Nidoking, put out the fire with your Ice Beam!"

-"Excellent!"- Nidoking shouted releasing his Ice beam from his purple horn. Arcanine was thrown back onto his side of the field, fires extinguished.

-"Damn…you,"- Arcanine muttered. His back was completely encased in ice, specks of ice filed his elegant mane. He got back up to shake his fur from the ice. The iceberg on his bag wasn't, however, that easily removable.

Nidoking wiped his face from sweat. –"I got more from where that came from,"- he smugly said.

Blaine observed his Pokemon's state as he fumbled with his moustache. "Interesting…managing t freeze part of my Arcanine's body. Such a powerful Ice Beam."

"Umm…thanks?" Red not sure if it was right to take that compliment.

"No worry Arcanine, let's melt that ice right away," he said pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Heat Wave."

Arcanine took as stance that looked like was ready to pounce at his foe at anytime. Nidoking tensed up ready to take on whatever trick his foe tried to pull.

-"The flame burns within me will melt you where you Stand!"- Arcanine roared. His body glowed bright red as heat began to escape his body. The ice melted to nothing in a matter of seconds. Nothing could be done to stop the fire as it spread throughout the room.

Red felt the air get thick after the heat reached him. He removed his hat as to help his cool down but the sun just got into his eyes making him put back on.

"The temperature is no perfect to use your most powerful technique," Blaine said not at all affected by the heat. "Flare Blitz Nidoking to smithereens!"

Putting one paw forward, Arcanine lifted his head. –"Your time is up. This ends here!"-He sprinted towards Nidoking with a cloak of fire around his entire body.

Red bit his lip every second feeling the heat intensify. "Wait for it, Nidoking…," Red told his Pokemon looking for the right moment. "…now Rock Slide!"

Nidoking had only a second to react for his foe was close enough to hit with no chance of dodging. He slammed his claws into the ground. His eyes jumped right open as the only thing he was able to conjure up was pain.

-"Too slow!"- Arcanine tackled Nidoking with tremendous force. A full body tackle that exploded on contact. Nidoking was sent soaring over Red's head to crash into the wall behind him.

"Nidoking!" Red yelled. He bent down to see his fully evolved Pokemon groaning in pain against the damaged wall.

-"Err…sorry, Red,"- he whispered holding out his hands. He showed Red the burn marks that were on his claws.

"Nidoking…I'm sorry…I didn't know," Red tried to apologize but Nidoking shook his head.

-"I should have still been able to use that move but…but I stopped for the pain,"- Nidoking weakly coughed.

"I'll let you rest for now. You did well." Red took out Nidoking's Pokeball. Nidoking pushed his hand away. "But Nidoking, you're hurt!"

-"Heh, I may be hurt but I still have more strength to fight,"- Nidoking stood up. He was a bit shaky standing up. He shook his head ignoring Red's pleads to return.

Red sighed. "Alright, I see. I will stop worrying and be by your side, Nidoking." Red placed a hand on his Pokemon's shoulder.

Nidoking reentered the field where Arcanine was waiting patiently. He was neither acting smug nor disgust. Arcanine was however, gleaming in what Nidoking saw as happiness.

Blaine also looked quite pleased with Nidoking coming back into the battle. "Red, let me ask you this…What is your reason for fighting?"

Red raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty simple. To..uhh…get my Gym Badge?" Red answered uncertain.

Blaine shook his head. "That can't be. Your Pokemon share the same ambition as their trainer and your Pokemon is shown to have a powerful will to fight."

Nidoking stared at the old man intrigued. He then looked down at his burned claws. _–I must win this for Red! And I won't let these burns hinder me! _Nidoking surprised everyone by freezing his own claws with Ice Beam.

-"Er…that should do it,"- Nidoking cringed as he admired his hands coated in ice.

-"That…is…remarkable determination you have their opponent,"- Arcanine acknowledged.

Nidoking nodded rubbing his ice packs. -"It's because I know my will to fight. I fight not only for my trainer but for myself! This man has changed me since I started with him and I'm grateful for that. That's why I fight alongside Red to show him how much I have changed!"-

"Arcanine, this trainer's Pokemon has some great will power but let's put it to the test against our own will power!" Blaine shouted. "Extreme Speed!"

-"Red, let's do it!"- he shot a look at Red and gave him nod as if he was giving permission for something.

Red understood what he meant. "Nidoking, unleash your Thrash move."

Nidoking released his inner power as Arcanine disappeared from view. Arcanine appeared right before Nidoking as if he teleported. The Tyrant Pokemon wasn't at all startled as he swung his right arm. He managed to land a blow on the speedy foe. The ice acted like a stiff boxing glove, smashing into the eager canine's face.

Arcanine skidded away from Nidoking spitting at the ground. Nidoking didn't want to wait for a counterattack and so charged at him with a snarl. His swung his large arms at him who ducked below the first but the second ice coated fist struck him in under the jaw.

-"Gah!"- Arcanine succumbed to Nidoking's ruthless assault. Powerful blows showered his body that kept going until Nidoking managed to break his ice gloves on him.

Arcanine dropped on the ground unconscious. Nidoking calmed down from his rage breathing heavily. His burns where now out in the open scorching him more than ever.

-"That will-show Red-to not ever-doubt me,"- Nidoking said. He collapsed on the ground having taken enough punishment for the burns t finish him off.

"What an intense start for a battle," Blaine said recalling his Pokemon as so did Red. "I hope it goes like this for the rest of the battle."

"Then don't ruin the atmosphere," Red remarked. "Gabite, standby for Battle."

"Rapidash, don't let your guard down!"

A large horse Pokemon appeared with a flowing mane made out of actual fire as well as its tail and above its hooves. Cream colored body as well as a deadly looking horn right on its forehead.

"Rapidash: the Fire Horse Pokemon. Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph."

-"Horse-y!"- Gabite yelled eagerly raising his arms in the air. His arms dropped as he sniffed the air. –"Hmm…smells like…ocean!"- Gabite grinned remembering the good times he had at the last beach he was at.

"Gabite, don't get distracted so easily," Red snapped. "Now use Dig!"

-"On it!"- he said before entering his domain.

"A Gabite, interesting," Blaine muttered to himself. "Rapidash, you know what to do with these burrowing opponents."

-"I sure do, Blaine."- Rapidash said. She just stood there not even moving a muscle. Closed her eyes as she waited for Gabite.

Seconds ticked by before Rapidash felt movement under her feet. The ground barely produced a small hump when she acted upon it. Lifting up her entire front body in the air as if she was ready to take off running just to bring back down on the blue head that poked out of the ground. Both of her diamond hard hooves struck onto the dragon's head, pushing him back into his hole.

A few meters away from here, Gabite reappeared crying in agony.

-"Owowowow!"- he whined clutching the comical bump on his head.

"He's in the open! Get him now with Horn Attack!" Blaine ordered.

"Gabite, watch out for it!"

Rapidash lowered her head, horn pointed directly at Gabite. She galloped as Gabite paid more attention to his injury than his opponent.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!" Red shouted a bit angered.

Gabite jumped realizing Rapidash was charging at him. He intercepted the horn his Dragon Claw digging his feet into the ground to better hold his ground. Rapidash thrust her head forward managing to move him a few inches. Gabite used her other claw to push his attacking claw pushing Rapidash back.

"Gabite use Dragon Rage to push Rapidash back then trap her in Sand Tomb!"

-"Pay back for my head horsey!"- Gabite growled firing his Dragon Rage at point blank range.

Rapidash fell back swinging her head to the side to avoid any more harm. She was than trapped in a swirling vortex of sand. She neighed as the super effective move damaged her. Her knees nearly gave up on her but used all of her strength to stay up.

"I'll ask you again. Why do you fight?" Blaine repeated himself.

Red didn't hesitate to answer this time. "To become Pokemon Champion!"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"What! How can you not believe that?" Red rejoined.

"Because I have battled many people with that same goal but none of them had the same will power as yourself," Blaine said. "You must have another reason for this battle. I will drag it out of you with my own will!"

"And that is?"

Blaine turned stiff. "The reason that fuels the flame of my heart to try my hardest…is my will to push the youth of today to their limits. Rapidash, show them what you mean with a Flare Blitz with all your strength."

"Tch-Rapidash can't possible escape-" Red was shun as Rapidash stepped forward.

-"Don't take me so lightly trainer,"- she said before setting her entire body on fire. Even with the Sand Tomb scratching at her body she charged at Gabite.

"Gabite attack with Dragon Claw!" Red shouted.

"Okay and I'll double the pain,"- Gabite said unleashing dragonic power from both claws. He sprinted towards Rapidash crossing his arms before him.

Sparks flew into the air when they both met collided. Gabite snarled as he tried to get the upper hand as he tried to endure the burning sensation of being to close. He didn't let up and unleashed his dragon caw by slashing in a 'X' manner. He managed to push her back away from him.

-"I'm not done, yet!"- Gabite leapt onto here to get a few more slashes before jumping back.

Rapidash relinquished her fiery state and collapsed on the floor.

Blaine smiled as he returned his Rapidash. "I will challenge your spirit with all of my power. Let's test their bond, Ninetales."

Fox-like Pokemon appeared before Gabite. Cream colored fur with nine elegant tales flowing behind of her rippling like water in a stream. Her red eyes looked quite beautiful yet viscous.

"Ninetales: the Fox Pokemon. Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse. Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power."

-"Hmm…I don't like t be called vengeful but I can't deny that fact…I do like some sweet revenge,"- Ninetales giggled.

-"But revenge is not good,"- Gabite said. –"How will it help you?"-

-"I don't feel like explaining for you won't understand, child."- she hissed.

"Another pure fire type," Red said to himself. "Gabite, let's try it again. Dig!"

Gabite obliged making his fifth hole in the field creating more for Blaine to fix afterwards. Ninetales got up from her sitting position ready for action.

"Ninetales, with your excellent reflexes, dodge the attack at the last moment," Blaine simply said.

-"I will perfectly evade the act of violence with ease,"- Ninetales assured bending her knees.

_-….Now!- _ Ninetales jumped to her side as the ground before her burst open.

-"Got you!"- Gabite hollered. He snapped his jaw managing to snag two of Ninetales' stream-like tails.

-"You oaf!"- Ninetales shrieked. She tried to pull her precious tail out of Gabite's tail but he had tight grip.

"Great, you got her! Now, reel her in for a Dragon Claw!" Red ordered.

"Ninetales, if you want him to not ruin your tails then you're going to have to use Flamethrower to pry him off," Blaine said it as if he was explaining it to her.

-"Going straight to power is not my way but you have forced to,"- Ninetales lowly growled. She showed her teeth when Gabite tugged at her tail.

-"Comh-Closwer!"- Gabite said with his mouth full pulling on them a Dragon Claw already ready.

-"Don't yank my tails you moron!"- Her yelled digging her paws into the dirt. With all of her strength and odium, she laid fire on the foe. Her Flamethrower threw Gabite right of with impressive force.

Gabite crashed on the ground with burns all across his face. He looked up to the opened ceiling seeing the clouds roll by.

-"I-did-my-best,"- Gabite said as he went unconscious on the floor.

"You did survive a good beating from Rapidash so you did quite well for this match," Red said returning his Pokemon.

"Let me give you a word of advice," Blaine spoke up. "My Ninetales doesn't really take too kindly to people touching her tails."

Red wordlessly nodded. _Yeah, I can tell, _Red thought remembering the hatred that burned in her eyes when Gabite grabbed them.

-"Just don't let that happen and you'll be okay, kid,"- Ninetales said bringing her ruffed tails to lick them clean to their original golden state.

"Pidgeot, Standby for battle!" Red announced.

Pidgeot appeared high above the gym floor. His body casted a large shadow that fell over Ninetales who stood in awe at her opponent. She felt mesmerized by the colorful head feathers that fluttered behind him.

-"Erm…your feathers may look prominent but they don't compare to my beautiful fur,"- Ninetales arrogantly said.

-"Uhh…thanks?"- Pidgeot nervously said.

-"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment, idiot!"- she snapped back.

-"Er-oh okay, sorry."-

-"Gah! Don't apologize to the enemy!"- Ninetales shouted.

Pidgeot gulped feeling she was going to be a difficult one to fight with.

"A flying Pokemon…that's going to cost us some trouble," Blaine loudly said lifting his glasses to get a better view of it. "Hmm…let's trap it with Fire Spin, Ninetales."

Ninetales thought it was the best thing to do and released a stream of fire that spiraled to upwards trapping Pidgeot. Pidgeot flapped his wings in place now unable to try anything to escape his opponent's wrath.

"You think something as weak as that will keep my bird caged in?" Red scoffed. "Don't underestimate Pidgeot. Show them what I mean with Whirlwind!"

Pidgeot created a powerful Whirlwind with a few flaps of his massive wings. The Fire Spin around him was blown away to bits and showered onto the ground to disappear into nothing.

Blaine admired the show of power. "This strength…can only come from a Pokemon that has a clear mind and a strong grip of his goal. If your goal is to become Pokemon Champion, then you're more than set to succeed that dream with Pokemon like these!"

Red didn't know how to react to all the praise. "Yeah, I know…wait. Don't start saying my Pokemon are strong until after the battle!"

"I know should save my praise till the end but I just couldn't help it! Haven't a trainer like you in a few weeks!"

"But I bet they didn't do something like this, Pidgeot use Dart Pierce!" Red shouted to the sky.

"Pierce Dart?"

-"Pierce Dart?" -

Both Pokemon and Trainer said confused.

Pidgeot dive bombed towards Ninetales with white light streaming behind him. The fox Pokemon jumped onto to her four paws tensing up. She didn't comprehend what happen next. Pidgeot disappeared from sight. Ninetales then felt sharp powerful tackle to her side that sent her flying to the edge of the field.

-"What was that?"- Ninetales coughed.

"That must have been a combination of Quick Attack and Aerial Ace if I'm not mistaken," Blaine wiped his glasses.

Red nodded. "You are absolutely right. A comb that we came up with!"

"Interesting…a combo that requires much precision must have taken awhile to master." Blaine stated.

"Well, we got it on the first try," Red laughed.

Blaine didn't look quite surprise. "Well, your dedication to use such original techniques is interesting. However, all of your commitment is useless."

"What? How?" Red asked.

"Because no matter how strong of a will you have it will only strengthen mine!" He declared. "The stronger a will a person has the stronger mine becomes."

"How does that even work?" Red retorted.

"If you don't remember, my goal is push my challengers to their limit! That includes their own ideals for fighting," he sternly said completely different from his usual self. "You see! Your will is like the wind, the wind that keeps a fire burning and that's my own will!"

Red gasped. "Grr…we will see about that! Pidgeot, Dart Peirce again!"

"Not so fast! Ninetales, shield yourself with will-o-wisp!" Blaine ordered with haste.

Ninetales lifted all of her tails and at the tips created small flames imbued with strange power that allowed them to float in the air. They swirled around Ninetales ready to burn any foe that got to close.

"Pidgeot, stop!" Red said. "Don't get too close or you'll get burn!"

-"Yeah, yeah, I know. Emily's Vulpix can use that and I remember it burns their foes,"- Pidgeot said flying into the air.

"Yes, stay away from my Ninetales," Blaine said. "Burn the Pidgeot with Fire Blast. Don't let down until you hit him!"

-"You're going to pay for that cheap shot hit you got on me,"- Ninetales said with disgust. She fire large ball of fire at her flying foe.

-"How was that a chea-"-

"Dodge, Pidgeot!" Red shouted.

-"Calm down, Red,"- Pidgeot said flying slightly to the right to dodge it.

-"Ha, wrong move,"- Ninetales said. She watched as her creation extended 'limbs' from five points to resemble a stick figure. Pidgeot was caught by surprise getting caught in one of the limbs.

"Pidgeot!"

The brown bird Pokemon lost his ability to stay in the air after having one wing seared by fire. He glided to the ground to tend to his hurt wing. Unable to effectively fly, Pidgeot felt very vulnerable.

"Let's show them our iron will, Ninetales," Blaine said. "Close in for an Overheat attack."

-"Don't think you'll be able to lay another scratch on me!"- Ninetales dashed towards her injured foe. The small flames followed her body like a pack of Vupixs following their mother.

"Pidgeot, try to Air Slash her with your good wing when she's in good range," Red ordered.

Pidgeot extended his unharmed wing with a white glow around it. He shifted to the side making sure his injured wing was out of the way from anymore harm. Ninetales didn't, however, get in his range before she jumped straight into the air.

Her body turned bright white like the hottest shade of fire and without warning burst into flames. A blast of fire went into all directions of the room. Pidgeot was caught in the sea of fire disappearing from Red's view.

"This intense heat," Red backed away feeling the fire was going to reach him as well. The flames seized just before the chalk white lines before receding back. The flames died out starting from the outer part and made it ways towards its origin. The fire revealed scorched dirt mixed in with the red dirt and soon a burnt up Pidgeot.

Pidgeot stir getting up with his entire back covered in ash. His face was smeared with burned dirt as well as his dirt chest as if he decided to play in the dirt. Despite his burns, Pidgeot stood up shakily and did his best to look presentable.

Ninetales appear looking like she was out of breath. -"Im-pos-si-ble." She used all of her strength for that attack and within close range along with the sun, she was sure he wouldn't have survived it.

"Pidgeot…come back," Red said.

-"What?"- Pidgeot looked surprise. "I took that Overheat and I still decided to stand! If I wanted to give up, then I would have just laid on the ground in defeat. But I didn't!"-

Red felt the passion his Pokemon gave off. It meant he wanted to keep on fighting, but was he willing to give him that chance.

Red had Pidgoet's Pokeball in his hand ready to recall him at anytime. "Pidgeot, I'll let you end this in one final swoop. Brave Bird, Ninetales!"

-"Got you!"- Pidgeot exclaimed jumping into the air.

"Wait, but he's too hurt to even fly," Blaine said but was proved wrong by Pidgeot who flapped his weak wings. "Ninetales, Flamethrower him!"

-"I can't, I need to catch my breath,"- Ninetales coughed out smoke.

Pidgeot charged at the tired Ninetales in his Brave Bird form. With a huge explosion, Ninetales was thrown onto her back across the burnt dirt.

-"Curse you,"- Ninetales muttered her drifted into darkness.

Pidgeot jumped out of the smoke cringing in recoil. With the last of strength he gave Red a smile. –"I have gotten this far all thanks to you,"- he said before collapsing.

"Thanks, Pidgeot." Red thanked now returning him.

"Flareon, this match is coming close so lend me your strength!"

Blaine's Flareon took the stage with her side of the field not as badly burnt as Red's.

_A Flareon! _Red felt surprised.

"Standby for battle, Pikachu!"

Pikachu was already on all four ready to fight. –"Hmm…smells like a bad Bar-B-Que…and it looks like one too,"- Pikachu commented feeling the top lay of dirt.

-"I'm used to the smell so it won't affect my ability to fight,"- Flareon said licking her paw. –"But you can use it as an excuse when you lose."-

-"Hey, I'm not making any excuses, gal!"- Pikachu said angrily. –_Grr…the nerve!-_

_Flareon…just like Ember, _Red recalled his bitter defeat against it. "We are going to lose, Pikachu. Not this battle!"

-"Of course I won't!"- Pikachu boasted with sparks.

_Feels like something has stir in Red, _Blaine thought noticing his change of attitude.

"Flareon, raise the heat with Flamethrower."

"Pikachu, dodge and fight back with Thunder Bolt."

Flareon breathed in before firing her Flamethrower. Pikachu ran to this side to avoid the Flamethrower that continued to follow him as Flareon tilted her head. The electric rodent released his charged up Thunder Bolt that made Flareon stop to dodge.

Flareon used Flamethrower again nearly catching him this time. Pikachu jumped over the stream of fire and shocked Flareon with his second Thunder Bolt. Flareon cried in pain but quickly recovered from the attack.

-"Got you!"- Flareon grunted when she saw her foe land close to her. With a second to lose, she fire a powerful Flamethrower she had saved up.

-"Oh shi-"- Pikachu tried to evade but was still caught in the fire. The flames pushed him all the way to across the room until he collided with the stone wall. He left a small dent with his body marked on it.

_-God, that hurt like hell,- _Pikachu thought opening his eyes. Flareon was stretching out her body like a cat. _–But not as much as being played around by her!- _Pikachu noticed that she was trying to lure him in with weak, thin Flamethrowers thinking he would be able to dodge them at close distance.

_-I can't lose to a Flareon! Not again!-_

Pikachu peeled himself of from the wall and brushed off the rubble. Somewhat disoriented, he returned to the battlefield acting like it was a small blow even though his whole body cried in agony.

-"Come back for more,"- Flareon mocked with a smug smile.

-"You just got a lucky hit!"- Pikachu shouted.

-"Then let's see how many more 'lucky shots' I can get,"- she laughed.

"Pikachu, calm down!" Red didn't want his Pokemon to be all worked up during a battle. "Focus more on the battle than her…taunts!"

Pikachu crossed his arms. –"I wasn't distracted by her immature acts."-

-"Oh really,"- Flareon said. –"You know, you do look cute when you pout."-

Pikachu opened his mouth to respond, but thought it was better to not. He just got back on his four limbs, and tuned in to his trainer's voice.

"This time, Flareon won't be able to catch you so easily. Attack with a swift Quick Attack!" Pikachu twitched his ear. He sped off with his white trail behind him to the sitting Flareon.

Flareon tried to Flamethrower but was to slow as she felt a blow to her side. She sprawled across the floor, but got right back onto to her feet. Being nimble, she Flamethrower again at slightest movement she saw with her black eyes.

Pikachu tackled her into the ground again, and then ran off like a scared rabbit.

"Flareon, don't try to Flamethrower, conserve your energy," Blaine said seeing it was useless. "Instead, you should be going for an attack that has a wider ranger. For example, Lava Plume."

Flareon nodded, jumped into the middle of the room. Pikachu sped around her, preparing to strike again. She didn't even try to comprehend where the yellow blur for mouse would attack from, and activated her move.

Her body turned bright orange that swirled around like actual active lava. With a strong yep, she released fire from her body in all directions. Smoke was another byproduct of her act that spread out to block everything from sight.

Red could only imagine how hot it felt being in that burning smoke. He could only hope for his Pokemon's safety as the smog diffused. The ground was even more burnt than ever before. There was at least two centimeters of hot ash low on top of the affected area, and Pikachu lay motionless in it.

"Pikachu!"

An ear went up like a creature on alert. Pikachu lifted his head looking daze as if he just woke up from a nap. He shook his fur of ash and dirt.

-"Did I at least hit her before she went boom?"- Pikachu said looking for Flareon among the clearing smoke. He leaped back once he caught sight of her.

Steam was radiating from her body as she gasped for air. She had on eye open to watch Pikachu while her body regained its normal state.

-"Ngghh!"- She clenched her teeth, felt her muscles cramp up.

Red noticed Flareon's body language finding it familiar. "Looks like your Flareon has been paralyzed by my Pikachu," he pointed out.

-"So, I did hit her,"- Pikachu said sounding somewhat satisfied.

"I see…," Blaine blankly said acting as if he didn't care. "This is just but a small set back. Flareon, I'll need you to break free from the paralysis and go for a good Flare Blitz."

"Are you mad? She can't even move a muscle, let alone her entire body!"

"Don't you think that my Pokemon are like any ordinary Pokemon." Blaine raised a hand to the brim of his hat. "Flareon, Flare Blitz!"

The Flareon struggled to straighten her posture as if a crate of bricks was stacked up on her back. Her eyes clenched, she placed one paw in front of her.

-"Prepare yourself!"- Flareon shouted before she was set on fire.

-"Wahh!"- Pikachu fell back overwhelmed by the intense heat.

"She really is going to do it," Red quietly said. "Pikachu, this is just similar to last time."

Pikachu nodded. –"And you want me to use that move like last time as well,"- he said getting into position.

"You read my mind," Red smiled feeling the bond they shared. "Go for it, Pikachu! Volt Tackle!"

-"Here I go!"- Pikachu yelled. He charged the Flareon with his Volt Tackle already have taken form.

Flareon bared her teeth, broke through her paralysis to rush at her opposing foe. –"Don't get to cocky, runt!"-

The two figures collided with each other that sent out sparks and embers everywhere. The shower of fire and electricity was so intense that the power could be felt by their respective trainers. They, however, evenly match. Not one fighter gained the higher ground as their heads butted against each other.

"Increase your strength!" Blaine ordered.

Flareon's flames increased in size, now towering Pikachu's own Volt tackle. The power also increased as Pikachu felt it by being pushed back now.

"Pikachu, don't let it end this!" Red shouted shielding his eyes from the blinding light show. –"We are dedicated to our cause. We won't be overwhelmed by the opponent's strength anymore!"

-"I won't!"- Pikachu shrieked. His cheeks burst with more electricity. A large explosion engulfed the two struggling Pokemon.

"Errr!" Red braced the dirt that kicked up in his face. He looked up one the field settled. He saw his Pikachu was still standing in the middle of the crater he created.

Pikachu heavily panted, trying to bring air to his body screaming in pain. He was really battered up as if he just went through a furnace. Singed patches of fur, soot covered cheeks, and watery eyes was not enough to stop him from standing up high. Even the tuft of hair on his ear stood up proudly.

-"You-did-cough- well,"- Flareon coughed. She was directly in front of Pikachu not looking any better than him. Her body quivered as she tried to keep herself up.

-"You didn't so badly yourself,"- Pikachu remarked with a warm smile.

-"Your strength will get you far,"- she said catching her breath. She smiled back before collapsing right before him.

"Pikachu, we did it!" Red exclaimed.

"Hmm…you sound too excited for someone to have defeated one of my Pokemon. What has gotten into you is something that I have to ask," Blaine took of his hat for the first time. His head gleamed in the sun as he scratched it.

-"Oh-I'm out."- Pikachu finally felt the punishment of such a powerful move. He fell back with swirls in his beady eyes.

Red returned his fallen Pokemon. "Let's just say I've started to overcome a past bitter defeat."

"So you decided to take out your anger on a poor old man," Blaine grumbled taking out another Pokeball. "Seems kind of rude but it has given you something more to fight for, so I won't complain. Magmar! Go!"

_Magmar!_ Red now felt like it was déjà vu.

The Spitfire Pokemon materialized with his arms crossed, flame eyebrows furrowed. His duck bill shivered as it smelled the battlefield air.

-"That sweet smell…burnt rocks…smog…and lava?"- Magmar loosened up with the aroma alone. –"Reminds me so much of home."-

Red observed the smug look his next foe had. Just the face brings him unpleasant memories. He unknowingly bit his lip in thought.

"Something to matter?" Blaine asked putting his hat back on.

"Err…well…you have asked me many times where my will to fight comes from," he said receiving a nod. "Well, it seems I'm starting to find my true reason for fighting."

"Your true reason?" Blaine said hesitant to question further.

"Yes, I think I almost have my reason," Red said slowly taking out his Pokeball. "And I have a Pokemon here that shares my same resolve."

"Now this is what I have been waiting for," Blaine widely grinned. "Bring it on, Red. Show me what this new resolve of yours can do!"

"Stand by for battle, Charizard!"

Charizard roared to announce his arrival. He looked down to see his measly opponent was a Magmar. He narrowed his eyes at his crossly-looking opponent. The stare he got back was not taken well by Charizard.

-"Don't look at me like,"- he hissed. –"I don't take kindly to opponents with such a look."-

-"Forgive me…it's just that I have never such a ugly beast as yourself,"- Magmar rejoin with a snide remark.

-"Why you-!"-

"Charizard, doesn't this remind of anything," Red interjected his rage.

Charizard wanted to talk back at his trainer but realized what he meant. –_That time…when I was humiliated! By a Magmar! _He clenched a fist feeling a pain in his heart.

-"But that was a long time ago! I've changed since then! I'm not the same naïve fighter as I was before,"- Charizard got too hyped up that a large flame escaped his mouth.

-"Tough talk coming from one who can't even control his fire,"- Magmar jeered.

"Charizard, let's not dwell on the past to much but still bare it mind," Red said. "We will prove ourselves that our journey hasn't been for nothing. Take to the skies!"

-"Got it!"- Charizard cried enthusiastically climbing to the ceiling.

"Taking control of the advantage you have, I see," Blaine remarked not sure how to feel. "No matter, Magmar, Fire Blast him out of the sky, and don't let down."

Magmar hurled a Fire Blast right to where Charizard was. The flying dragon tilted his to left to easily dodge it. Magmar fired a couple more Fire Blasts which was little more tricky to dodge, nearly got his right burned.

"Charizard, fight back with Flamethrower!"

Charizard responded with a strong Flamethrower that Magmar jumped to avoid. He covered his eyes from the debris blasted into the air.

-"You won't be able to beat me with such weak fire moves,"- Magmar spat. He used Fire Blast a few times more.

-"And you won't be able to hit me with such a slow move!"- Charizard shouted back firing his faster Flamethrower that Magmar swiftly dodged.

They exchanged fire moves with one another for ten minutes with not a single injury on both sides. That was when Red got fed up.

"Alright, special moves are not going to work in this situation, so Charizard, dive in for a Mega Punch!" Red ordered.

_-Thank god! My wings were about to give away at any moment! _Charizard thought relieved. He tucked his wings to effectively dive down.

Magmar seized his Fire Blast for second before firing once more. It was in vain for Charizard was still able to evade it on his state.

"Magmar, Mach Punch him from the sky!" Blaine ordered.

Charizard smirked, thinking it was impossible to punch him at the speed he was going, and not to mention he was coming from the air. His smug smiled wiped off his face when his grounded foe jumped straight into him with a glowing fist. He appeared right before him in a blink of an eye.

Magmar deviously smiled right back at Charizard. He slugged him right in the cheek with a power punch that even managed to change his course. Charizard crashed straight into the ground.

Red winced at the unsightly crash. "Charizard!" A second crash caught his attention. Following the sound, he saw that Magmar also landed in a unsafe manner.

-"Gahh-how-did-how-get me?"- Magmar stood up clutching his stomach marked with a large bruise.

Charizard slowly picked himself up from the crater he made. He shook his head, holding his hurt jaw. He lifted up his battered up hand making it turn white for a spit second. –"You're not the only who punches swiftly."-

Magmar stumbled onto flat ground. –"You mean-you managed to punch me while in midair in an unorthodox posture!"-

Charizard weakly nodded. –"It was still a glancing blow, but next time it will be more direct,"- he threatened.

-_Grrr…and this indirect punch hurts like hell!- _Magmar thought alarmed.

"Way to go, Charizard," Red said also impressed.

"Magmar, don't feel discouraged! You did well," Blaine told his Pokemon. "Now is your chance! While he's on the ground, Thunder Punch!"

"Charizard, don't let him and fight back," Red vaguely ordered.

Magmar pushed his pain away and dashed towards Charizard with a Thunder Punch ready. Charizard wasn't going to let that happen and lashed out with his bulky tail. Magmar was knocked down to Charizard's left.

"Air Slash, now!"

Charizard brought out his damaged left wing to slice the air that sent a sharp blade of wind, sliced across Magmar's chest. Magmar jumped back in pain. With his eyes clenched in pain, breaths turned into heavy pants, and body quivering, Magmar was able to push that aside and continued his order.

"Block with Metal Claw!"

Charizard caught his foe's electrifying punch with his claw covered in a metal sheen. The punch was going to go straight into his large gut if hadn't stop it. That's when Magmar revealed a second Thunder Punch under his sleeve but Charizard was able to act fast.

The two fire types were locked with both hands. Charizard try to crush his foe's grip with his Metal Claw that felt like having your hand caught in a construction vehicle claw. However, Magmar wasn't giving up so easy and pushed against his larger foe.

-"hah, maybe this will make you give up!"- Charizard thrust his head forward, pulling in Magmar as well, and head butted him.

Magmar released his grip, stumbled backwards, and fell into the Charizard-made hole. Clutching his head, Magmar couldn't help but feel like he was made to look like a fool.

-"You-you'll pay for that!"- Magmar said with distaste.

-"That is if you can land a hit on me,"- Charizard mocked.

Magmar hopped right back. –"Why you!"- He charged at Charizard once more. He jumped over the orange tail, ducked under the Mega Punch that was aimed at his head, and landed the critical blow. He uppercut Charizard with a full power Thunder Punch that sent the mighty dragon onto his back.

-"You-bastard!"- Charizard slid his tail across the floor to try to knock down his foe, who jumped back. He used the moment to get back onto his feet.

"Magmar, show him how a real fire type Pokemon fights. Fire Blast!" Blaine shouted.

-"Hah, let's see you handle this!"- Magmar shouted with his Fire Blast fired from close range.

Charizard brought his wings to getter, using it as a shield for the front of his body that he deemed more important. He clenched his teeth as searing flames engulfed his body. He may have been a Fire type but the outside of his body wasn't fire proof as well.

He managed to survive the attack, and unraveling his wings, he stared down his opponent with his blue eyes. He felt his knees fail and dropped on the ground exhausted.

"Charizard!" Red shouted in dread. He had a difficult decision to make but decided to leave it to Charizard. "Charizard, it's aright if you don't want to fight anymore. I'm not going to force you nor will I look down on for your retreat."

-"What?! You want me to give up?!"- Charizard yelled outraged. He stood up to his full height. –"How can you tell such a thing when I still plenty of energy to fight!"-

-"Hah, fool,"- Magmar coldly said. –"You can barely stand let alone fight. If I were you, I would listen to that smart kid."-

-"Shut it, shrimp!"- Charizard barked. –"I didn't come here just to be mocked. I came here to demonstrate my strength. I came here to surpass myself. I came here too gain more POWER!"-

Charizard's body was completely overtaken by a harsh scarlet glow. He extended his wings, emitting small flames from them. The flame on his tail tripled in size, now hot enough to melt the rocks that the tail flame lay on.

_What is this red glow? Is it Blaze? _Blaine wondered. _No, it can't be. Blaze has a more red hue to it but this…this leans more to an orange tint still redder than vermilion. What is this?_

"Alright Charizard, you're in Blaze mode," Red said still not feeling better. "That means you still want to fight?"

-"Of course!"- Charizard nodded.

"Then let's go for a Flamethrower! Your fire moves should now overpower his!"

-"Let's see you take this Flamethrower!"- Charizard roared. He unleashed a torrent of fire larger than a normal Flamethrower. It was so big that it looked like it was coming out his entire snout than just his jaws. Flames seem to be escaping his entire body as he unleashed his move.

-"Don't think I can't handle any fire! Fool, I was born inside a volcano!"- Magmar shouted. He stuck both arms out to catch the raging flames.

"Wait, don't Magmar!" Blaine shouted alarmed.

-"What is it, Blaine?"- Magmar asked as he caught the fire with his hands.

-"What!"- Magmar was hoping his body would able to endure the long enough for his hands to mold the fire in his hands with his psychic powers. However that wasn't the case, for the fire didn't mold to his bidding and instead, overpowered him. The fire, that now Magmar noticed looked a bit strange, tear at his body like hot iron swords slashing.

Charizard dropped to his knees again too tired to move. His outer glow changed to a redder hue than before. He gasped for air as if he just ran a marathon. He didn't even look up to see if his opponent was finished when he was done.

Red saw Magmar unconscious in the burnt lane made by Charizard's Flamethrower. He was covered in light burn marks even though he was a fire type.

_Burn marks on a fire type? What is this madness? _Blaine shifted his weight onto his came feeling he was about to topple over by the irony.

-"I did it, Red."- Charizard coughed.

"That was just excellent, Charizard. You really pulled through for me there, Charizard!" Red praised.

-"Yeah, and now I'm sure that next I see that Magmar, I'm sure that I will defeat him. Your fight with Ember would be a piece of cake if his Magmar is the strongest he has!"- Charizard said feeling confident now.

Red returned him to help him conserve his energy. Red turned to Blaine who seemed lost for words.

"That was a good match, Blaine," Red broke his silence that was starting to get awkward.

"Ah…erhm…yes, it was," Blaine managed to say, putting up the Pokeball he was staring at for a while. He took of his hat showing he hasn't shed a single sweat even though he was standing directly in the sun along with the fire moves thrown around.

Red, on the other hand, took off his hat drenched in sweat. He wiped some off his forehead with his arm feeling the moist has already gathered around his collar. A bath was all he thought about after putting his hat back on.

"I'm sorry for my…lack of words," Blaine skeptically said. He walked to Red now with a wide smile.

"It looks like your burning flame overtook my small candle flame," Blaine laughed making Red sweatdropped at the cheesy metaphor. "And so, here are your rewards for overcoming another obstacle."

Red received both the Badge, resembled a burn flame, and a red TM. One item went into his backpack while the other into its metal case.

"A marvelous battle it was, Red. Whatever you fight for must be grand. What is your newfound goal if you don't mind me asking?"

Red looked up to the old scientist and with a straight face he said, "I want to beat someone. Someone that is not only a powerful trainer but also…a danger. I fight to protect those who are close to me. My friends and family could be the real source of my strength."

"A noble goal indeed," Blaine patted the boy on the shoulder. "Your friends must be proud to have someone as powerful as you."

Red nodded. His face suddenly turned to dread.

"Oh, no."

"Hmm. What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Err..I forgot to check on her before I came here!" Red exclaimed mentally pounding himself for getting carried away. Red turned to the doors.

"Already, leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go! I forgot all about my friend!" He shouted as he ran through the doors.

"Oh my," Blaine shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

Red nearly busted the door open to his room.

"Emily?"

Her bed was empty, neatly fixed as was his.

"Emily." Red said a bit louder. He checked the bathroom calling her name. It was empty as well.

"Emily!" he shouted this time.

He also noticed that her bag was also gone. Her Pokemon bag that laid right next to her night stand was missing from the room.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Red asked out loud.

* * *

_**A/N: Late chapter because I was having difficulties connecting to the internet. Then the storm knocked out our power. So yeah, that was fun to deal with. Also, may be some major errors for I didn't feel like proof reading but let's be honest, I always leave minor errors when I proofread it.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and take care guys.**_


	33. Flames of Despise

**Flames of Despise**

Red was frantically searching the room for any signs of where had Emily went. He checked under the beds, in the closet, in drawers of the nightstand and even in the bath tub while chanting here name.

"Damn it, Emily!" Red cursed as he checked under the beds again hoping for a sign.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked a voice with a hint of disgust.

"Oww!" Red bumped his head on the wooden structure of the bed on his way out. He got out from under Emily's bed rubbing his aching head.

"Emily!" Sure enough, the orange haired girl stood at the doorway holding her bag at her side. Her hair happened to be down as well as looking as if it was just washed.

"Yeah, who else, weirdo," Emily said entering the room, and closed the door behind her. "I can hear your voice all the way from the entrance. Crying my name over and over. Did you really miss me that much?" She said in a mocking tone.

Red looked away blushing. "It's just that I thought you could have been kidnapped figuring that you didn't leave a note and all your stuff was gone."

Emily blinked. "What are you, my guardian? I don't always have to tell when I'm leaving," she rudely replied.

"Well, it would have at least been nice to leave I don't know, a note! 'Hey, Red. I'm leaving for awhile. I'll be back in awhile so don't worry about me," Red acted that last in the best Emily voice he could muster.

Emily rolled her eyes. "If it really is that important, I went to the hot springs." She replied in a bored tone. She dropped her bag onto her bed to take out some hair brushes and bobby pins.

Red sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wooden post of his head. "There hot springs on this island?"

"Yeah, Cinnabar Island is known for hot springs. Sheez, you didn't about this even though this is your home region," Emily said.

"Well, sorry for not reading up on the spring when I planned my journey," Red sarcastically said.

"Fine, be like that. I went to clear the fatigue I felt in the morning."

"Then, why did you take your backpack?"

"Why else? I can't let a certain boy rummage through my stuff when I'm gone." She shot look at Red.

Red lifted his hand defensively. "I wouldn't so such a thing?"

"What, invade my privacy? Of course you would, I mean you where looking through my side of the room when I was gone, right."

"Hey, I was looking for clues to where you went!" Red snapped back. "I thought you could have been kidnapped."

"By who?" Emily insisted for an answer.

"I don't know? Team Rocket maybe, because you're the daughter of the-"

"Yeah, I know," Emily cut in.

"I was just worried," Red softly said. "You can't blame me for that."

Emily abruptly stopped what she was doing. For a brief moment she was silent. "Yeah, I understand." She continued to collect her stuff.

"Oh, and get ready," Emily said directing a finger to Red's dirty clothes.

"Why?"

"Because, I haven't had dinner, so I'm going out for some food. You could use some as well, seeing you had some action today," she explained.

Red agreed, feeling embarrassed for being so filthy. Taking a pair of clothes, Red walked into the bathroom to take another shower.

Emily changed into clothes more comfortable for walking around in the warm climate. She fixed her hair using the mirror she had in her bag. She was going to put it up in her usual style but her mind was set on other things that she couldn't get it right.

"Screw it, I'm letting my hair down," she said frustrated, dropped her hair supplies into her bag. She turned around hearing the bathroom door click.

Red exited with same style of clothes he always wears only this time he wore a white shirt under his vest. His brown hair was wet, sloppy, which was a first for Emily, who always saw him with his red hat.

Red gave her a weird look realizing what she was wearing. "Urh…umm-are you actually going to wear that," he pointed a rude finger at her attire.

"Y-yeah! What's wrong with it?"

Emily had on a pastel yellow sun dress that reached to her knees. A black belt was tied around her waist making her look more like a Combee. Her loose hair color sort of clashed with the bright color of her clothes in Red's opinion.

"It's just…very strange to see you in a dress. Makes me feel uncomfortable, that's all."

"Are you saying I look hideous in dresses?" Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Err-no! Just that I've never thought you would bring a dress on a journey!"

"I brought it just in case I ran into some hot climate," Emily snapped back. "Now stop staring you pervert, and take this to comb your hair." She carelessly tossed a black comb.

Red swiftly caught the comb. "I can just wear my hat around," he mumbled.

Emily was turned around. "In this blistering heat! You'll be sweating like a Grumpig with that sweaty cap. Just go without it for tonight." She said in a demanding voice.

Red sighed returning to the bathroom. He fixed his hair by combing the black mess to the side for a cleaner look. He took a good look in the mirror before deciding it was perfect.

Emily was finished with her personal grooming as well. She took out a small coin purse with a gray chinchilla-like animal decorating the cover from her bag before leaving with Red.

Both young trainers wandered to the outside and traversed the bustling city. Emily took her time to admire the city rich with culture. She kept her purse close to her body as she did some tourism. Red had a hand in his pockets and the other hand was covering his eyes.

Just as Red was beginning to wish he had his hat back, Emily pulled him to what seemed like a beachside restaurant. She took him inside alleviated from the warm island climate outside. The place was dimly lit as they made their way to a free table right next to window.

Tinted windows blocked much of the sunlight and had only a single light bulb hanging above their table. Emily took her place as Red sad adjacent to her. The dinner hour was starting to die down and a waitress approached them no more than a minute later.

"What will it be for tonight?" asked a brunette woman wearing a red tee with the words Magmar's Resort with a chibi Magmar enjoying a drink on a sunset beach. She passed them the menus and took out a pen and notepad from the black apron around her waist.

Emily didn't waste time to order. "I feel like trying Lickitung's Tossed Salad."

She jotted down her request. "And to drink, ma'am?"

"The Hitmonchan Punch," she answered.

Red felt pressure fall on him when the waitress turned her attention to Red as well as Emily. Red shrank back in his chair as he read through the dinner options.

"Uhh..erhm-I will like a…The Volcano Surprise…with uhh Magmar Pop," Red just read the first option that caught his eye.

"Alright, your orders will be ready in a few minutes," the waitress said taking up the menus.

"Do you even know what you just ordered?" Emily asked once the woman was out of earshot.

Red sheepshisly shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice to try something…exotic for a change."

Emily rolled her eyes, placing her bag to the side. "Well, don't complain to me when your meal turns out not so well,"

Red chuckled. "So, how do you feel?"

"Do I look all that sick to you," she retorted.

"No, it's just I want to make sure that your feeling all better, because yesterday you didn't look all that well." Red's turned to the waitress that came with their beverages in glass cups with straws. He received his drink to immediately start drinking from as if he just came from a long dry trip.

Emily accepted her drink more calmly then her friend. "Well, if it will make you stop worrying, I'm completely fine today. It was just fatigue that came over me yesterday and this morning." She stirred the ice cubes in her drink with her straw.

Red nodded. "Alright, I just was making sure."

"Yeah." Emily halfheartedly said as she continued to shake the contents of her drink. Red looked up to see her like she was in deep thought. An uneasy silence fell onto the table and it seemed like only Red felt it.

Red thought it was best to drink for he had an excuse to not continue the conversation. He was nearly finished with his drink when Emily spoke up. Her voice was much gentler than usual.

"How much of a burden am too you?"

Red abruptly stopped, his gaze drawn to Emily's somber expression. She stared at him back waiting for her answer. Red gulped down the rest of his drink.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked in a confused tone.

"Don't give me that look!" Emily snapped back. "I'm asking you how much have I held you back from progressing on your journey?"

Red paused once more to think about. _Such a strange question to ask, _Red thought. He decided tp answer anyways.

"I'll make it clear, you're not a burden to me," Red said with a smile. He begun to drink on the water that was once ice.

"Don't lie to me." Emily barked back. Red raised an eyebrow.

"How am I lying?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know that you think that I've been holding you back. I dragged you into Team Rocket's affairs when you helped my grandfather. During our battles against them, you did most of the work. Recently with Kuriasora, I placed your life in danger yet I failed to help you and just ended up being the damsel in distress by having you carry me to safety," her voice increased as she continued.

Red raised a hand to stop her before she start to yell. He took in a deep breath. "Emily, I can see why you feel that way but please try to see it from my point of view. I see you as the girl who guided me through Saffron. I see you as the girl who bought me a bike to allow me to ride to Fuchsia City. I see you as the girl who helped me cross the vast ocean to here. I see you as friend who helped me along the way and without you, I'll still be back in Celadon City trying to get into Saffron."

Red pushed his empty cup to the side. Emily looked conflicted; she looked down at her untouched beverage.

She opened her mouse to speak but no words came out. She closed her mouth feeling stupid. A wide smile stretched across her face. The smiled turned into a soft giggle.

"What is it, now?" Red asked.

"Hehe, oh nothing," Emily laughed finally taking a sip from her Hitmonchan Punch.

"You can just say nothing for laughing after such a serious matter," Red claimed.

"That's the reason. I've never seen you act so mature and serious that I actually thought of you as my elder for a moment," Emily said in a mocking tone.

It was Red's turn to roll his eyes. "At lease you are back to your old self."

Emily nodded. "And tomorrow-"

"I will go with you to the gym and I will cheer you on this time," Red answered her question before she could ask it. "Now get ready because I see our course is on its way."

Emily smiled back. She enjoyed the rest of her meal as well as the rest of the night.

* * *

Emily and Red went to the Pokemon Gym early the next morning. Red convinced Blaine to make an exception for her and skip the key in mansion search. They went straight to the battle part which got called short because Blaine had to go to the Research Lab on the island for an important matter.

Emily left the gym with a brand new badge as well as red disc for her collection. She healed her Pokemon before meeting up with Red at the edge of the island.

"Let me get my Lapras out!"

"No need," Red interjected. "This path isn't all that long that and leads to Pallet Town. So, we will be riding my Charizard from here."

"Are you out of your mine!" Emily shouted. "You expect me to get on your dragon that barely knows how to flight across the ocean."

-"Hey, I'm not that bad of a flyer, I think,"- Charizard said feeling hurt.

"Come on, Emily. You just got to have faith in him. I mean he is already gotten the hang of it," Red patted his friend.

Emily softly sighed. "I'm going to regret this," she muttered. She took Red's hand and pulled onto Charizard's back. Wrapping her arms around the trainer's waist, she shifted into the most comfortable position.

"Alright, let's go!" Red ordered once Emily was settled.

Charizard bent his knees low before launching himself into the air. He caught the wind in his wings as he glided towards the ocean. A sudden strong breeze caused him to lose balance.

"I knew this was a bad idea, Red!" Emily shouted as they dropped.

Charizard recovered from the rough start and flew back up and higher.

"Don't curse me, yet. Wait till we hit the water," Red said.

"God I want to hit you so hard right," Emily hissed but kept her firm grip around him. Red laughed it off making her curse him some more.

They flew for a good amount of time. Charizard didn't show signs of letting down any time soon demonstrating his endurance. He however had to stop just please Red's curiosity.

Looking down below, Red saw a lone island in ocean. It was so small that it looked like a person could walk the whole place in ten steps. Its size didn't deter from a man to land on it to explore.

That normally wouldn't have caught Red's attention, but there was something else that he couldn't ignore. The lone person had on a Kuraisora attire.

"Charizard, we must land on the island below us," Red ordered.

"What's going on-ahhh!" Emily's voce trailed of as Charizard went into a steep dive.

Charizard harshly landed making the small piece of land shake. It was all covered in sand that was kicked up in the air by the force. Charizard didn't show any signs of being hurt and instead had his face in a mean snarl.

Red and Emily jumped off onto the sandy land. Emily now realized what Red's intentions were, reaching for her own Pokeball. All three froze in place to react to their foes first move. The opposing threat however than make the first move.

Facing away from them, the hooded figure stared out into the ocean as he was before they came. He didn't even stir from all the commotion that could have woken up a Snorlax from his slumber. A straight posture, feet together and hands at his side, he didn't looked like anytime soon he would be fighting them.

"What are you doing here?" Red raised his question. No answer.

"Why are you here?" Silence again.

"Tell us why you are here you asshole!" Emily was getting annoyed by his silence. Her harsh tone didn't at all affect how the Kuraisora member reacted.

Without turning back, the strange man spoke in a deep, monotone voice that had some authority behind it. "You who shares a powerful bond with the fiery lizard."

-"Fiery Lizard?"- Charizard was offended.

"That will be me," Red talked back. "What is that you want?"

Another pause. "You have this powerful aura that dwells inside of you." He finally turned around to reveal his face. Young, strong looking facial structure surprised Red who expected a much older fellow. Chestnut hair covered his entire forehead and stopped just above his eyes. His eyes were pale green. His eyes also had some strange feel to them. As if they were devoid of all emotion that made a human being a human being, but they looked as if they contained a great secret.

"What do you mean? And what are you doing here?" Red blurted out his questions.

"I see…you still haven't taken notice of it, yet."

"Who the hell are you? I know you are part of Kuraisora so where is your partner as well?" Emily asked looking around to catch a glimpse of the mysterious man's partner.

"Names are just labels placed on us so they don't speak the truth of who we are," he replied his eyes still on Red. "But if you must know it, the name that I bestowed on myself is Leer."

"Leer as in the move used by Pokemon?" Red said perplexed.

"I don't have much more time for answering your dull questions, so I'll be on my way," Leer spoke weakly. He took out his own Pokeball making the trainers flinch.

A large Crobat appeared before their very eyes. It gave them a nasty look before swooping down to his trainer. Leer reached out an arm to grab on of Crobat's smaller wings. Crobat didn't slow down even a bit by the added weight and flew off without a hitch.

"Wait! Charizard!" Red called his Pokemon.

-"It's too late. I can't catch up with that insane speed,"- Charizard muttered not pleased.

"Let it go, Red. We won't be reaching them any time soon," Emily took noticed how far Leer was now.

"But we can't just let them get away," Red argued hopelessly watched him disappeared in the horizon.

"I know how you feel, but there is nothing we can do now." Emily grabbed Red by the shoulder. "Let's just continue on."

-"We will get them next time,"- Charizard encouraged his trainer. –"And next time I will become a more adept flyer so I can keep up with such speed."-

Red nodded accepting Charizard's words that sounded nonsense to him but he felt the support behind them. He took on last look into the horizon before hopping back onto Charizard. With his signal, Charizard was back on his course.

* * *

Charizard let out a sudden roar when he caught sight of the small town. Emily slightly tightened her hold on Red feeling her insides shake from the intensity of the roar.

Red peered around Charizard's head to get a great view of his hometown from the sky. Only a few people were outside of their houses and they were all kids but Red could barely tell from how high he was.

"We're home, buddy," Red patted his companion. "Hold on tight, Emily. We are going in for the landing."

Emily readjusted her body to get an even tighter grip on Red who was starting to feel uncomfortable from all the tight grips.

Charizard circled above Pallet Town before deciding on an ideal place to land. He dived down where the group of kids were playing at the edge of town.

A boy who looked as young as six years old noticed Charizard first and alerted the rest of the group. They formed a ring large enough for him to land in.

Opening his wings, Charizard glided right into his target. He knees quivered landing rougher than he initially wanted it to. He lowered his body to allow his passengers to get off.

Emily was the first to hop off and Red after her. As soon as Red touched the ground, the children scrambled after him.

"Red, your back!" Exclaimed blonde boy.

"And you got new Pokemon!" a small, frail-looking girl said approaching Charizard.

The rest of kids either cling onto Red or approached Charizard to get a chance to touch him.

Charizard lowered his to allow the small children to pat his head. They hesitated at first until on brave kid tried it only to enjoy it and soon all the kids were all over him.

"Just be careful with flame on his tail," Red warned the kids.

"I guess your popular with the children of your town," Emily said watching the kids climb onto Charizard's back and didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Well, this is a small town so we all know each other pretty well if you know what I mean," Red replied.

Emily rubbed her arm feeling a bit ashamed. "Actually, I don't know what you mean."

"Oh." Red remembered about Emily's upbringing. "I've known these kids since they were born. Everyone here is friendly so it is easy getting along."

"Yeah," Emily muttered. _If only it was just as that easy back there, _she thought.

"Oh it's almost dinner time," Red said after he checked the time. "Come on, I want to you to meet my mother."

-"Well, that wasn't that bad,"- Charizard said grabbing the kids that were on his back.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. We will come back tomorrow to play some more," Red said returning his Charizard to his Pokeball.

"Alright, I had to go back for dinner anyways," the boy who greeted Red first said.

"Well bye then," Emily waved following Red. He took him to the middle of Pallet Town where he home was.

"Don't worry she is a nice lady," Red assured Emily and knocked on the door.

The door was answered in a matter of seconds. Red's mother stood there with an apron stained with red sauce and a wooden spoon in one hand. She looked confounded for a second before a radiant smile appeared.

"Red honey, you're home!" she exclaimed embracing her soon in a tight hug. "Why didn't you call beforehand? I would have prepared a great meal for your arrival!"

Red's strained in his mother's strong hug. "Mom, please-stop."

"Huh?" Red's mother let go of her son seeing there was someone else at the doorway. "And whose is this beautiful lady at my door steps.

Emily felt awkward being in front of her traveling partner's mother. "I'm Emily Mrs. Ketchum," she managed to say. "I'm friends with your son, Red."

"Come on in dear," she hushed the kids into her home. "Forgive me for I didn't make enough food for three people. I'll get started on it." She tightened the knot on her apron.

Emily followed Red's mother into the kitchen while Red went upstairs with his and her's stuff. The mother already has started on cutting more vegetables. Emily felt weird being in Red's home. A cheery mother added to her awkward state. Never in her life has she thought of a good parent.

"Want to help, Emily?" Red's mother nicely asked.

Emily realized she was staring at her for awhile. "Umm, sure!" She didn't want to feel this left out and decided working would make her feel included in this home.

"Here, I'll let you cut the veggies while I get started on the main course," she said leaving her to cutting duty.

Emily blankly stared at the cutting board. _Come on, Emily. You have cut vegetable before! You once helped the maids cook once every week…until father found out and fired the maids and the cook for allowing to do so, _Emily sighed and began to cut to push back the painful memory.

A knock on the door sounded.

"Red, can you get that please!"

Red's footsteps thundered as he climbed down the stairs. He left his stuff in his room and Emily's in the guest room. He opened the door to see it was Blue's cousin, Leaf.

"Hey Red," she cheerfully greeted. She had on the same attire that Red saw her when she started her Pokemon Journey. "Heard from Charles that you were in town. So, I decided to stop by and say hi."

_Charles?...oh yeah Diasy's son! _Red remembered the kids he met first. One of them was Daisy's son as wells as Blue's nephew.

"Oh, welcome come on in," Red allowed her inside. Leaf entered carrying bags of groceries that Red took notice for the first time.

"I brought your groceries from my visit in Vermilion City, Mrs. Ketchum!" Leaf announced placing the bags on the counter.

"Oh thank you, sweet heart," the only adult in the house replied.

Leaf stopped cold when she saw Emily. "Umm, who's this other girl?" Leaf rudely asked.

Mrs. Ketchum rummaged through the grocery bags. "Oh that's Red's friend who also travels with him."

"What?!" Leaf walked up to the girl. "Excuse me but who are you?" She asked in a demanding way.

Emily was so into cutting the vegetables and trying to not feel weird that she barely heard the question.

Leaf saw it like she was ignoring her. She placed a hand on her shoulder making Emily stop. Looking up, Emily jumped back seeing it was Leaf.

"Erh-who are you?" Emily nervously asked. She placed the knife down realizing she was holding it like a weapon.

"That was my question to, you,' Leaf huffed.

Red got in the middle of the two girls to wash his hands in the sink they both blocked.

"Leaf, meet my friend and traveling partner, Emily, and Emily, meet my childhood friend, Leaf," Red introduced them booth to each other as he scrubbed his hands with soap.

"You never told me that you had a person traveling with you?" Leaf exclaimed feeling angry.

"I just met recently met her, Leaf," Red answered now drying his hands.

"You just met this girl and had her join you on your journey even though you barely know her," Leaf scolded Red.

"Hey, he doesn't your seal of approval on who gets to travel with him," Emily's uncouth attitude made a remarkable recovery. She has gotten into many arguments with girls in the past that she was ready for any retort.

Leaf opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say back.

"Ladies, if you don't hurry up then dinner won't be finished until the next day," Mrs. Ketchum said grabbing the spices from the cupboard above.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it's done in the next hour," Emily said returning to her job.

"And I'll make sure it gets done in the next thirty minutes!" Leaf proclaimed picking up a pot.

The two entered in a heated competition to see who could finish first.

_Oh god, what have I started? _Red thought in dismay. _We won't have a nice family dinner if these two are hotheaded like this for the rest of the night!_

* * *

Laughter filled the dining room. The remains of good meal remained on the plates of the four plates. The sun was already setting as it gave the living room an orange hue from where Red sat.

"And then I told Professor Oak that he was actually holding a Voltorb, but it was already too late. The poor old man got shocked before he could drop it."

"Oh my," Emily giggled.

Leaf laughed. "And that's why I set up an appointment for him to go get glasses this weekend," she finished her story.

"I'll the dishes tonight, Mom," Red said taking his plate to the sink.

"Oh I have to go," Leaf announced seeing the time. She placed her plate in the sink.

"Alright, dear. Thanks for stopping by," Mrs. Ketchum said picking up hers and Emily's empty plates.

"And thanks for the wonderful dinner, Mrs. Ketchum," she replied. "Oh tomorrow we got to hang out, Emily."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emily nodded.

"Get Red to show you to my house," she said before she went out the door.

"Emily, can you return my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs as well," Red asked seeing her go through the back door to retrieve her Pokemon from their own lunch Red's Mom prepared.

"Will, do!" she responded.

"She seems like a nice girl for you, Red," Mrs. Ketchum teased.

"Keep it down, mom," Red pleaded in a whiney tone. "And you haven't seen her in the way I've seen her."

"Red, a true gentleman doesn't peek on a girl when she's changing!" Red's mother exclaimed.

"I didn't mean like that," Red's face turned bright red.

Mrs. Ketchum giggled. "I know you didn't. Just teasing!" She placed the leftovers in the fridge for future storage. "Look at the time! It's almost ten. Time sure felt short with you kids around. I'll be going to bed so you'll better go to bed when you're done."

Red nodded as his mother walked away. Emily entered telling the deed was done. She also felt tired and went upstairs into the guest room. Red was the last to retire to his room after finishing the dishes.

He bade everyone a good night before going to bed. His room was left untouched since the last time he was hear. He didn't leave time to dwell on the day's events and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Red awoke to the smell of putrid smoke. Feeling a bit groggy he shook his head for a clearer mind. That's when a beeping noise was finally being registered by his brain.

"Red! Red! Wake up!" banging at his door was the thing that finally woke him up.

Red jumped from his bed to answer the door. A frantic Emily entered his room. She had on her backpack ontop on her pajamas. Intense heat followed after Emily. Red took a few seconds as to what Emily was so scared off.

The stairway that led to the ground floor was completely engulfed in flames. Fire crawled up the walls setting everything in its reach on fire. Looking past the hallway of fire, the living room was also set ablaze.

"Mom!" Red exclaimed running to his mother's bedroom. He didn't even knock and opened the unlocked door. His mother lay asleep in her bed.

"Mom, wake up!" Red yelled. He grabbed her sleeping form to roughly shake her.

She lazily woke up from the rude shove. "Red? What's happening?" she said groggily.

"No time to explain, Mrs. Ketchum," Emily said taking a quick glance to see if the fire has made it to the room.

"What! Is that why I smell like something it burning?" the mother jumped up from her bed.

"We got to hurry before the whole place is burnt up," Emily hurried.

"But how are we going to escape when the stairway is blocked?" Red exclaimed.

"Red, take out your Charizard and we can ride him out of your mom's window," she gestured to the only window in the room.

"Great idea," Red said reached down to his waist to feel no Pokeballs. "Crap, I forgot my Pokeballs."

"Well, hurry and get them!" Emily scolded. Red didn't think twice to go out through the door.

The intense heat was almost unbearable as it reached to the top floor. He held his breathe when neared the smoke that began to build up on the second floor. Scorching flames still did not reach his door but it was nearing at a dangerous rate.

He ran inside and searched his room in a frantic manner. _Dammit, where did Emily put them_?

"It's in your bag, Red!" from across the hallway, Emily's voice rang.

"Thanks," Red said grabbing his bag off the floor. He went back to his mother's room who was putting on a bathrobe.

"Charizard, help us escape!" Red shouted throwing the Pokeball into the ground.

Charizard appeared with the red glow. His large form took up most of the room and the floorboards underneath him creaked. He let out a yawn oblivious of the danger they were in.

-"What's goi-"

The ground below let out a loud crunch sound as its weaken state was starting to give in.

"Charizard, we got to go before the house collapses on us. You have to carry all of us," Red rushed to the large double window. He pushed them open.

"Grab on to him Mom! Emily!" Red yelled.

Emily hopped onto Charizard's back without a hitch and Red's mom did so without hesitation. She did so with ease which surprised Red who didn't think she would know how to properly mount Charizard. Both ladies ushed Charizard to go.

-"Alright, here I go." Charizard said approaching the exit. He found out the window was still to small for his stature.-"Forgive me but your lives are on the stake so…"- He roared charging at the window with Metal Claw. He tore away at the plywood with ease making it looked like Red's house was made of toothpicks.

Once he finished making his larger entrance, he grabbed Red by the waist.

"Wait, there is room on your back!" Red cried.

-"Sorry but we are in hurry!"- Charizard held his trainer in his arms as he launched himself from the burning house. He flew up high into the dark sky.

Charizard circled around the house to give his victims a good view of the house that was set ablaze. The neighbors had slowly begun to form a crowd from a safe distance from the flames.

"We got to land and help put out the fire," Red urged.

Charizard glided down to the ground in front of Red's neighbors. They all looked relieve seeing that Red and his mother were completely fine.

"Red!" Leaf yelled rushing from the crowd. She gave him a large hug that caught Red off guard.

The embrace was broken by Emily's urgency. "We got to put this fire out before it tried to expand! Lapras, come and help us."

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Leaf broke her hug to go help Emily. "Poliwhirl, come on out!"

Leaf's Poliwhirl joined Lapras on extinguishing the raging fire. They concentrated their water moves to different areas of the house.

Red reach into his back thinking of a good pokemon to help. _Crap, I don't have any water types! I can't do much in this situation._

-"Don't worry, Red. Leave this to them two girls,"- Charizard huffed seeing his trainer's berserk state.

Charizard looked back to the fires that were being put out by the combined work of Emily and Leaf. His eyes lit up. A snarl appeared on his face.

-"Red!"- Charizard hissed. His alert state caught Red's attention.

"What is it, Charizard?" Red asked.

-"Quick follow me! Before he gets away!"- Charizard stretched out his wings. He ushered him to get on. Red didn't understand the urgent situation but decided to follow through.

"Red, where are going?" Emily exclaimed seeing him leave during an emergency. Charizard left before Red could answer.

Red clenched his legs around Charizard as he fly up high. He stopped midair as he sniffed the air to find the location of what he was tracking. Catching the scent, he dropped down into a dive. Red hugged his body closer to Charizard to lessen the air the whipped against his face like knives. Red saw Charizard was heading into the forest that was near his hometown.

-"I got you!" Charizard snarled opening his wings to soften their landing. He landed with a large thud in between two trees.

Red hopped off placing a hand on Charizard's Pokeball on his belt like cowboy lays a hand on his pistol before a standoff. Red's hand fell limp when he saw who it was.

"I'm surprised, Red. Your Charizard managed to track me even thought I tried to mask my scent," said in a bored tone Red's brother.

"You! What are you doing here?" Red shouted with anger.

Ember pulled back the hood of his jacket to reveal himself under the moonlight. "Don't mind me, Red. I was just in neighborhood and since Mother's home was close by, I thought it would be nice to pay a visit after how many years it's been."

Red's teeth gnashed against each other. "You saw that our house was on fire yet you did nothing to stop it nor even stop it from spreading! How could you stand there and do nothing?!"

Ember kept his blank gaze on Red and spoke clearly, "What makes you think that I did nothing but watch?" he posed the question.

"Well, what is it that you did…" Red voice fell to a faint mumble.

"That's it, Red. If I wasn't there to stop the fire…then the only logical thing to think is that I was there to start the fire," Ember said nonchalantly.

Red's draw dropped. He thought about it but hearing from Ember's mouth left him speechless. He felt confused as to why he would do such a thing but his curiosity slowly shifted to anguish.

Charizard stepping forward to growl at his trainer's brother brought out Red's anger. He clenched a fist reminded on how he could have died a terrible death if it weren't for Emily. His mother would have been dead as well if it weren't Charizard.

"What is it, Red? Confused as to why I would do such a thing?" Ember asked the questions for Red. "Can the great trainer Red who wants become a Pokemon Champion to two things together?"

-"Shut up, you bastard!"- Charizard shouted opening his mouth wide.

Red held an arm to keep Charizard from recklessly charging in. He slowly breathed to contain his hatred because if he lost his cool then he could end up doing he might regret.

"Looks like I will have to spell it out to," Ember sighed, a sigh that comes from an older brother after his little brother asks for help on an stupidly easy math problem. "I wanted to kill you and mother." He said it with a straight face which almost made it hard to believe if it weren't the dead serious tone.

That was it. Red lost all morality.

"Charizard, tear this asshole up!" Red yelled jumping back.

-"With pleasure!"- Charizard lunged at defenseless Ember with killing attempt.

Red's Charizard lifted a claw aiming for Ember's head. His claw dropped down yet he was the one that was knocked back.

"Charizard!" Red exclaimed seeing his Pokemon thrown into the base of a tree.

"That was bit too close, Charizard," Ember mumbled to his savior that was his own Charizard. "A second later and my head would have been lying at your feet."

-"Don't make such pleasant remarks at our foe,"- Ember's Charizard scoffed. He brought his tail forward to reveal his form that was still obscured to Red.

Red gasped seeing that the reason Ember's Charizard was difficult to see was because his exterior was pitch black as the night sky. Scarlet red eyes that reminded Red of blood pierced into Red's body making him feel vulnerable.

-"What the hell? I thought I checked that there wasn't anybody else in the vicinity,"- Charizard said getting back up.

-"Tracking by scent is easily deceived,"- the shiny Charizard mocked.

-"A shiny Charizard!"- Charizard exclaimed never has seen one wth his own eyes. –"You guys are pitch black as they say!"-

Ember's Charizard frown. –"I believe dim gray is a more accurate description of my color."-

"A Charizard? I should expected a Charizard from you but a shiny?" Red said but shook his head from such a distraction. "I don't care if you had a goddamn legendary Pokemon. You tried to kill me so I won't let escape! Charizard! Air Slash!"

Red's Charizard jumped in the air to deliver the blow. Ember's Pokemon jumped back after being cut by a sharp move.

-"Not bad,"- the injured replied. –"But let's see if you can handle my own!"- He fired his own that slashed Charizard across his chest. He clutched his chest feeling it was deep enough to cut into his skin. Blood dripped out from the wound.

-"Gah! You-that hurt!"- he rubbed the blood of his chest only to smudged his belly.

"Charizard, don't let up! Metal Punch!"

Charizard lunged again recklessly.

"Block the move with Iron Tail!" Ember finally ordered.

The darker Charizard brought forth his tail but was caught by a Metal Claw. The attacker brought his Mega Punch forward and pulled his foe's tail to reel him in.

"Wing Attack." Ember calmly ordered.

Ember's Charizard brought his right forward slapping Charizard as well as redirecting the blow. Charizard released his foe's tail allowing to spin around to escape the punch.

"Now, Shadow Claw."

A harsh purple aura surrounded Charizard's claw as now faced the surprised Charizard. He slashed across him the chest opening up a new wound and knocked him onto his back.

"Charizard, get up and Dragon Rage!" Red ordered feeling frustrated.

Charizard ignored his pain and hopped back onto his feat unleashing his Dragon Rage.

"Fire Blast to overpower him."

The quicker blue flames hit first but it was engulfed by a large fire move. Red's Charizard dealt with the fire by air slashing it. He rushed in the second he saw his opportunity to deal major damage with a Slash attack.

Ember's Charizard thought fast and brought out his Iron Tail to make him to block the move.

"Now Charizard, Flamethrower!" Red shouted.

Charizard smirked. He knocked back the powerful tail making the Shiny one lose his balanced as he stumbled backwards. Charizard unleashed a raging inferno that sent the other flying into the tree.

"We got him, Charizard!" Red exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Ember said gesturing to his Charizard that got up with any serious damage. "I hope you see now much far apart our strengths are. Look at your Charizard."

Red's own Charizard was panting heavily clutching his hurting chest that managed to stop bleeding. He dropped to his knees and the Blaze aura took over his body.

"No, I can't accept that I have lost," Red proclaimed.

"Don't be so oblivious to the fact you don't the power to defeat me," Ember stated. "I was going to let you live as a reward for surviving the fire but it seems I will have to withdraw my proposal."

"Enough of your claims," Red barked back. "I haven't given up and so hasn't Charizard!"

Ember's Charizard regrouped in front of Ember. He rubbed his neck as if he just received a sore neck from the fighting.

-"Kill them? Fine by me. I will enjoy ripping apart this Charizard who left me a nasty bruise,"- Ember's Charizard mocked rubbing the bruise on the back of neck.

-"I won't-let-you,"- Charizard mutter out of breathe.

"He is at his limit. A simple scratch can end him but let's compensate for his incredible determination," Ember said. "Fire Blast him."

-"The line ends here,"- the dominating Charizard declared. He approached his prey with a wicked smile.

_-Gah! I can't move a muscle!- _Charizard though his body crying in agony. He looked up to make eye contact with those bloodlust eyes.

"Charizard, we can't let it end like this!" Red urged. "Flamethrower back!"

-"You can barely maintain your gaze so what makes you think you can fight back."- He grabbed the weaken Charizard by the throat picking him up with only one arm. He lifted him up to the height his feet didn't touch the ground and he could look up to his gasping victim.

-"Pathetic excuse for a Charizard,"- he spat letting him go. He unleashed a torrent of flames before he touched the ground.

Red remembered of being in his burning seeing the large flames, the intense heat that was unbearable for his eyes. Now his Pokemon was experiencing the hell that he could have fallen into if the fire had reached him.

"No Charizard!" his voice rang. He wanted to help him but what could a human do. That's when he remembered about the rest of his Pokemon. He nearly ripped of his bag off his back to dig out his Pokeballs.

Grabbing the first Pokeball he found he dropped his bag on the ground. "Charizard, I got help. Hold on!" He raised his hand to throw the Pokeball.

-"I got this, Red!"- a thundering roar resonated from the burning mass. Red stopped in mid-throw.

"How can he still be alive?" Ember asked his Pokemon.

-"I don't know? I got him close up so it was impossible for him to react!"- Ember's Charizard said. He extended a Shadow Claw ready to strike at the moment Charizard freed himself from then flames that engulfed him. To his surprised the flames surrounding Charizard took on his shape.

A fiery version of Charizard formed in front of Red's eyes. The fire slowly changed to a harsh red that burned with the intensity of a volcano.

"I've never encountered such a strange phenomena," Ember said with hint of surprise in his tone. "Charizard, stop him before he can act any further!"

The predator of the night rushed at his fiery foe with a Shadow Claw. He slashed at the swirling flames only to immediately regret his decision.

-"Gah!"- he jumped back clutching his right claw that covered in burn marks.

"What is it?" Ember asked. He saw steam flowing from Charizard's attacking claw. _Burn marks? What is this madness? A fire type can't get that easily burned from feeble flames? Or are they?_

-"This power that flows through me,"- Red's Charizard tried to describe how he felt extending his wings that also retained a fiery coating. –"I will now be able to protect you, Red. With this power, I will win this battle!"-

Red was left speechless, not understanding what was happening. A second ago he thought Charizard was goner but now he acts as if he is totally fine.

"Are you sure that you feel find?" Red asked.

-"What do you mean? Of course I feel fine! I have the power to finally crush this foul foe!"- Charizard boasted. –"Prepare to taste the flames of a true fire type!"-

Charizard raised an arm to his shocked opponent. The fire on his body all moved to towards his arm like a river flowing down the stream. As if he had mastery over all fire, Charizard controlled the fire to palm of his arm. A bright orange orb slowly came to life in his hand.

-"This –this is incredi-"- The flame orb spontaneously exploded in his hand. Charizard was knocked onto his back from the recoil. His fire body quickly disintegrated into nothing as if never existed before. The light that illuminated the entire area disappeared leaving the remaining people in the dark.

-"Grr!"- Charizard weirdly growled as he clutched his head feeling extremely fatigued. He let out a small growl before falling blacking out.

Red stood still trying to comprehend what just happen. His Pokemon became a living torch with incredible power only to last a few seconds and pass out. He slowly walked up to his unconscious Pokemon to fall onto his knees right next to its tired body.

"That was-something else," Ember remarked. "In all my years of being a trainer, I have never seen that before."

-"That fool burnt my hand,"- Charizard said blowing his singed claws. He made his way over Red massaging his hand.

Red lay a hand on Charizard's belly feeling it slowly move up and down. He lifted his head to see Ember's Charizard tower over him. His features were harder to see in the dark but his red eyes were easily distinguishable.

"Stop there, Charizard," Ember ordered.

Ember's Charizard lowered his claw that Red didn't see him lift before. He slowly back away looking quite displeased.

-"I could tear this kid and his blasted Pokemon to piece at your order, Ember."- Charizard quietly said.

"I don't it's time to get ourselves in some gruesome business," Ember replied. He lifted up the hood of his sweater. "It's time we made ourselves scarced."

Ember's loyal Pokemon lifted up his head. A deep sniff made him realized what was coming. –"Next time, this kid won't get such a lucky break."- He returned to his trainer.

Ember shot Red a cold stare. "Don't go thinking that you can fight on par with me now," Ember coldly said. "We were just taken by surprise but it won't ever happen again. For now, harbor that hate and maybe next time you will put up a more decent fight." With that he disappeared into the woods.

Red kneeled there to take in his words. He suffered another lost and was close to death once again.

"Red!" a faint voice sounded in the distance.

Red barely heard it as dwelled in his lost.

"Red!" the voce rang again louder. The chanting of his name got louder each time it cried.

"Red! Red!" now two feminine voices shouted his name.

Red looked down at his badly beaten Charizard. His belly was covered in thin blood with deep gashes, his jaw hung open with some blood trickling out.

"Red!" both voces rang together.

Red couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his hat off his head and yanked his raven hair. He lifted his head to the moon that watched over him and with a deafening voice he shouted, "Shut up!"

* * *

_**A/N: Just settled back into my school. Been busy with catching up some work for AP classes but I'm caught up now. Final year of my high school career, so I'm hyped about that, I also intend to end this story this year. We are reaching the height of the action so I will try everything in my power to finish this! **_

_**And I hope this story didn't feel too rushed. A lot happens and I tend to skip over the details sometimes. I will get better at adding more vivid detail but for now, thanks for reading!**_

_**Take care guys!**_


	34. All That Once Was

**All That Once Was**

A lonely pile of charred wood lay in a heap of ashes. The smell coming from the leftovers of a small campfire lingered in the forest. Morning light pierced through the trees' leaves creating a Tyndall effect along the burnt firewood.

Across from the recently used camp fire sat a strange fellow. Tall and brawny, the peculiar man sat on fallen tree that looked recently cut down as seen by the gashes and claw marks at the end of the deceased tree trunk.

He had the hood of his sweater pulled over his head to provide further protection from the chilly morning. His arms were resting on his thighs while he fiddled with a Pokeball in his fingers. He wiped off every bit of frost that formed on his Pokeball as time went by. He repeated the process for quite a while, determined to not let any frost stay too long on it.

"Where the hell is he?" he grumbled. His breathe was visible under the cold circumstances which annoyed the impatient trainer. "Doesn't he know that I can't stand sitting in cold for too long?"

He scowled finally decided to give up on polishing his Pokeball realizing it was futile. He stuffed the ball into his pocket. Resolved to sticking his hands in his arm pits for warmth, the grown man quietly protested.

A twig snapping sharpened the man's senses. His light blue eyes swerved to the direction of the noise. He stayed completely still in his place, like a Caterpie standing still to avoid the detection of a Spearow. His still statured didn't waver, not even when he saw someone appeared in the forest.

"It's about damn time, Ember."

Ember entered the camp not affected by the rude welcoming. He grabbed his bag that he left at the stump of the fallen tree.

"Where have you been all this time?" Drake pulled his hood to have wider eyesight range.

"I just went to check on something, but it turned out to be pointless in the end," Ember replied taking out his phone.

"What do you mean pointless?" Drake scoffed feeling that his suffering was all for nothing. "I waited out her for hours all for you to tell it was pointless."

"Well, discuss the matter a later time, but right now it's time for our meeting," Ember said glimpsing at the time. It marked it as exactly eight o'clock.

The phone in Ember's hand began rang and Drake's phone joined in. Drake slightly annoyed took out his phone and answered the call.

"Drake from the 1st division reporting in," he said in aggregated tone,

"Ember from the 1st division reporting in."

From both Kuriasora trainers phones, more familiar voices spoke.

"Ice from the 2nd division reporting in."

"Joey from the 2nd division reporting in everybody!"

"Electra from the 3rd division reporting in."

"Vladimir from the 3rd division reporting in."

Once everyone finished their opening lines, a new voice spoke up.

"….Division Zero acknowledges everyone here," a man said, his voice clearly absent of any notable emotion. "A brief update will be provided from each group in the usual order."

Ember immediately spoke after Division Zero fell silent. "1st Division is closing in on our assigned target. We are close to its resting habitat. Estimated time for a successful capture is about three days."

Ice began not a second later after Ember finished. "2nd Division have successful y captured our assigned target. Articuno is secured in our hands and is ready to be of use at any moment." Though he tried to suppress it, a bit of pride could be detected in his report.

"3rd Division is nearing in on target 3. Currently we are near the power plant that the subject has decided to make as its temporary home," Electra spoke up for her division. "Estimated time of capture is five hours."

A long moment of silence followed Electra's report. No one dared to speak as they awaited the words from Division Zero. After what felt like an eternity, the unnerving silence was broken.

"I see progress is going as predicted," he said as if he expected these exact results. "However, everyone is alleviated of their current assignments and are ordered to report back immediately to headquarters for an urgent matter."

"What!" exclaimed a surprised Vladimir."But we are so close to capturing target 3! We can't live up this chance we have right now."

Drake spoke up against his order as well. "How can we ditch current mission all of a sudden? You know how large of a setback that will be?"

"I know all of you have taken extensive time to track down your targets but right now there is an urgent matter to be dealt with before you can continue. "

Drake opened his mouth to speak again but was shunned before he could say anything by their leader.

"Operation Fullmoon has finally begun."

Everyone was silent as they took in the news.

It was a while before Ember decided to speak. "I see-then we must hurry to base."

"Of course and don't worry about the objectives. Once they find a new place to rest, they will stay there for quite a while."

"How about the 3rd division finishes the job since we are very close to target and won't take much time?" Vladimir asked.

A short pause before the man spoke again. "If it won't take more than a day, I will allow it," he answered. "Any more time taken will result in a harsh penalty."

"Don't sweat it, I'll be quick," Vladimir contentedly said.

"I expect the rest of you early at headquarters," the leader said in a demanding tone. "This meeting has come to an end." The transmission abruptly cut off.

"Well, this is a pain," Drake muttered shoving his phone back into his pocket. Ember, however, didn't put up his device but began to issue a call.

"Who are going to call at this hour?" Drake asked though didn't seem all that interesting.

"Just a call for Ice," Ember bluntly said putting the phone to his ear. It rang once before Ice took up the call.

"What's the matter, Ember?" Ice coolly answered.

"Ice, if I recall correctly, just few days ago you said that you killed my younger brother back at the Sea Foam Islands," Ember said with a blank tone.

"Yeah, why? Are you finally feeling remorse for your lost sibling," Ice mocked.

"Well, the funny thing is that I just happened to see Red not just alive but in healthy condition."

"What are talking about, Ember? Have the lost your brother really affected you that much that your starting to see him in your illusions?" Ice sounded a bit annoyed.

"I've just had a recent run in with him under the circumstances that he had to fight me. He had his Charizard who also looked completely fine. It didn't however put up a good fight against my own Charizard," Ember explained.

"Impossible! I swear I froze him with Articuno's Sheer Cold," Ice responded sounding a bit hectic. "Are you just playing with me, Ember?"

"Do you see me as the guy that would just prank out of blue?"

Ice fell silent. "That brother of yours, he is something. Please tell me that you put an end to his life before he could have caused more mischief."

"I am afraid I couldn't because back-up arrived before I could finish the job," Ember replied.

"I see, well this could become a problem," Ice murmured. "Is there a chance that he may intervene with our plans in the future?"

"I doubt that will be happening anytime soon," Ember calmly responded.

"Why do you say that?" Ice sounded skeptical.

"I believe he has other more important matters to attend to as of the moment," he simply replied.

"Is that so," Ice said catching Ember's drift. "If that's the case then we can continue without worry. Well, at least you have time to catch Moltres."

"Moltres will be captured by the time preparations are complete."

"It better be because time is not on your side this month," Ice said it as if it was threat.

"It will be taken care I assure you," Ember said before ending his call abruptly.

"What is this I hear? Having fun without me," Drake smirked. "If I was there, I would taken care of this back-up this boy had."

"I'll bear that in mind next time I face, Red," Ember said putting up his phone. He collected his bag of the ground. "But for now, we got to head back to base."

Drake's smirk quickly turned to a frown. "Fine, but still don't what's whole fuss about time. I thought we still had a few more weeks ."

"I thought so to," Ember agreed. "But something must have come up for him to suddenly call it now."

"Something, right? Now things are going to get interesting," Drake stood up from his tree trunk. He took out a Pokeball from his belt. "So, less see if I can finally beat you in a race against your Charizard."

"You always want to find some petty pastime for even the most trivial of tasks," Ember noted. "But if it makes you work harder then by all means lets have race." Ember took out his Pokeball that was full of scratches and burn marks.

The devastated Red sat before his house. All that was left was a burnt skeleton of his home. The left side of his house that contained the kitchen and Red's room along with the guest room was left in ruin as t collapsed on itself. A gaping hole in the two story house was left behind.

Red lay there on the ground a safe distance from the unstable building teetering on burnt wood. He tried to ignore the charred smell but the strong odor invaded his nose giving him a difficult time. He was left alone as people were in chaos around him.

The fire department had to come from Viridian City since Pallet Town lacked its own fire fighters. They were investigating the place hoping to find a clue as to what caused the fire. With their Water type partners at their side, they shoved the broken cupboards that used to contain dishes and cups to the side.

Red's mind whirled with depressing thoughts. He couldn't focus on one thing before his scumbag brain thought of a way to relate it to Ember. His state stopped many people from approaching him. Even the kids didn't want to get near Red as if he had some contagious virus.

His mother couldn't come over and comfort him for she was with the townsfolk on figuring a plan for their future. She talked among them talking where they will stay to how they were going to find a new home.

_At least she can look forward, _Red thought. _But that's because she doesn't know about Ember._

Red couldn't bring himself to tell his beloved mother that her oldest son came by to try and burn them in their sleeps. He just didn't find the strength to tell her for it will surely bring her to tears. He also couldn't talk about it because just muttering his name makes Red feel as if will have a mental breakdown himself.

Red slid down a hand to his pocket. His belt didn't have his Pokeballs making him feel even more alone in the world. He turned them over to Leaf who had a Pokemon healing machine in Professor's Oak lab. However, Charizard's wounds will take longer to heal according to Leaf.

Red grabbed a rock close to him to at least the feeling of an object in his hand to composite for the fact he didn't have his Pokemon. He rolled it in between his fingers.

"Don't work yourself to hard," Emily approached Red.

Red dropped his pebble. He didn't want to bother and decided to make it clear. "Leave me alone, Emily."

Emily didn't back off and sat down right next to Red. She joined him in his house watch seeing what the firemen were up to.

"Your Charizard is doing fine now," Emily said bringing her knees to her chest.

Red didn't feel like objecting her acquaintance but still didn't want to acknowledge her presence. So he kept silent.

"Leaf said he will make a full recovery even though he had some deep gashes. Says it's a miracle have made such progress in the healing process even though t has just been a few hours," she informed plucking a piece of grass from the ground. She twirled it between her thumbs as she talked.

Red kept a stern face looking straight forward as if waiting for his house magically rebuild itself to its old self.

Emily sighed. "Look Red, I don't know what happen since you haven't spoken since we found you, but that doesn't give you the right to ignore the people that care about you."

Red eyesight flickered. "What makes you think that I'm ignoring the people I love?" he muttered looking away feeling Emily's stare on him.

"What do I need to explain? Just look at yourself. All by yourself as you stare down your burnt house! How is being all depress going to help you?" Emily said it like a mother scolding.

Red's teeth clenched. He didn't want a lecture on how to act especially from people who didn't understand his situation.

"Unlike you, Emily, I had great memories from the place I was born," Red grumbled. "I had many precious moments in that place and now it's all gone in an hour."

Emily expressed sorrow for the first time since she been with Red. "It's true that I may never be able to empathize with you," her voice fell faint tighten her arms around her legs. "But that won't stop me from sympathizing with you."

Red kept his distant tone. "Why do you go so far to care for me?"

"Don't say such stupid things! I do it because you're a close friend!" she fired back.

Red's mind went blank. He felt somewhat surprised by such an outburst. He slowly clocked his head to his right. Emily was looking at him with a heartbreaking face. Eyes looked as if they were about to burst into tears at any time.

"Stop dealing with this pain alone as if only you can understand it," she whispered. "You have wonderful friends all around you. They all care about you. They all can't stand to see you deeply hurt. They will carry that burden that you carry alone." Red stared back with a somewhat surprised look. His mouth opened to say something but couldn't thing on what to say.

"Now, share that pain with me," she said unraveling her arms and stretched out her legs.

"tch!" Red tried to talk but choked on his own words. _I can't hold this in anymore, _Red thought. _Why do I have to be so weak? _The tears he kept inside so hard gushed out like a broken fountain. His head fell limp as his neck couldn't support the weight and fell onto Emily's shoulder who caught him. She hugged him closely as Red bawled onto her shoulder.

_What kind of person am I to be so emotionally unstable? I couldn't even keep my cool when I faced Ember! I wasn't even able to contain myself when I first heard the truth from Ember! _Cursed himself as he found comfort n Emily's shoulder.

_I also have been too weak, _He thought. _I wasn't able to defeat Ember on many occasions and it nearly cost me my mother, the only family I had! Emily was nearly killed at the Seafoam Islands because I couldn't stop them. I could have died against the hands of Giovanni if Blue hadn't saved me. Kuraisora member Vladimir could just as easily have killed me if he didn't show pity for me. _

Red's head was flooded with depressing thoughts. He couldn't find a positive note in the world anymore. He felt that was supposed to die in the past yet luck has only kept him alive. Pretty soon, his luck will run out.

Red cried for a good few minutes until he finally calmed down. His whimpers turned to soft gasps and his shaking settled. He reentered reality to find himself on the teenage girl. He lifted his head to see he left a large wet stain on her white shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," Red sniveled.

Emily replied with a warm smile. "Don't worry about it, Red." She looked into Red's reddened eyes.

Red quickly wiped off his face noticing Emily's stare. He rubbed his eyes feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for being…weak," he said.

Emily shook her head. "Don't feel ashamed for crying. It's the human's way of showing such care for important things in our lives. Your tears are the physical representation of the feelings in your heart." She lightly poked Red in the chest.

Red rubbed his chest now aware of his heart beating. He looked quite worry as he took in what she said. That's when a smile slowly grew on his face.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

Red held his goofy smile that belonged to a mentally ill person. "I've never expected something so cliché from you of all people."

Emily's smile dropped. "I'm here being the concerned person and yet you decide to ruin such a good mood." Red flashed her a toothy grin. "God you're such a buzzkil." Emily said.

"Well, I still appreciate for what you did for me," Red said returning to watching his house.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go around telling people that I gave you a shoulder to cry," Emily replied.

"As long as you don't tell people I cried like a baby," Red laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of telling someone how much of a baby you became," Emily scoffed.

Red was about to retort but saw his mother coming.

She approached the two teenagers with a cheery demeanor that a mother must keep to life everyone's spirits. "Good news, Red and Emily!"

"What is it?" Red jumped up ready to receive the good news.

"The Prest family has offered us to stay at their house for the meantime," she said looking more content than usual.

Red didn't see this as good news since he still saw the problem of having a proper home. They couldn't live forever with their neighbors.

"And what about our home," Red weakly gestured to his destroyed home. "Can we really rebuild what we lost?"

Red's mother overly cheerful smile fell. "I'm sorry honey, but everything we had was lost in that house. We will have to start from scratch and look for a new place to live." She tried to explain.

Emily's eyes switched from Red's mother to him. She decided to interject the family matter.

"That's enough of grieving from you guys," she snapped a finger. "I will get this mess all fixed up."

"That's the spirit, Emily. We must persevere and not let this lower our motivation," Red's mother said.

"And we won't have to worry about this mess anymore because I'll have you a new house built in about a week!" Emily proclaimed.

The caring mother was left speechless. "I-I appreciate your determination, dear, but I don't think how much it will cost to rebuild a –"

"I understand it takes a great deal but money is no big deal for me!"

"No, its fine, Emily. I don't want you to take all the costs of rebuilding my house," Red tried to persuade but was futile.

"Listen to, Red. It's not as easy as you make it to seem," she tried to convince her as well.

Emily lifted a mocking finger. "Come on, Red. You know that I could build you a mansion complete with a large pool and golf course."

"Yes, I know but I'm accepting charity from you," Red argued.

"Ah, but it's not charity," Emily inclined. "It's more like my grandfather's way of fully thanking you for what you have done for him."

Red's mom was completely lost. "What is she talking about, Red?"

Emily answered for Red. "My grandfather would be more than happy to help Red because he saved the Silph Corporation from Team Rocket's grasps. In fact, let me call my grandfather to make arrangements for your new home!" she took out her Pokegear already calling her wealthy relative.

"Wait! You interfered with a large criminal organization notorious in Kanto?" Red's mother shouted appalled.

Red sheepishly replied," hehe, I may have stop a few of their schemes."

"Red Ketchum, how can you have placed your life in harm's way without even thinking first!" she began to scold Red.

Emily shut close her phone. "It's done! Construction for your new house will soon begin and for the meanwhile, we have reserved a room in the most luxurious hotel in Viridian City, The Great Ghastly! I also got a credit card for you to be able to go buy new clothes and furniture that you lost in the disaster. All of it will be placed under my tab but grandpa will make sure to pay every single penny!"

Red's mother went from furious to incredibly excited. "You didn't have to, Emily, but considering the circumstances I can't refuse can't I?" she went to Emily to embrace you.

Emily was taken aback by the sudden hug but was quick to return the hug. Never have felt what a mother's embrace felt like, she awkwardly accepted it, yet felt all warm inside.

"And I'm thankful for having such a wonderful son that will go so far as to help other people. Even though it might have cost his life! I raised such a wonderful son," Mrs. Ketchum boasted hugging Emily tighter.

Red found it scary how quickly his mother changed moods. _Just accept for now, _Red thought it was better than being yelled at.

"Though, I'll be staying at luxurious hotel, I'll like to spend some time at the Prests home since they have been good friends for such a long time that I feel like I will like to share this wonderful news with them over dinner," she said.

"No problem," Emily replied. "Why you don't go with now and Red and I will go a buy the groceries to give to these people."

"You're definitely an angel," Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "I appreciate the help. Please meet me at their house and we'll start cooking the minute you get here."

Emily agreed saying the expenses will all be on her. The mother left to share the good news with the rest of the concerned neighbors leaving the kids to the task.

"I've never seen her so quick to change her feelings that it's scary," Red remarked as they embarked on a short trip.

"Well, I think it's just great to have a mother to watch over you in general," Emily said. She could still feel that motherly love tingle through her body. _This is the feeling that I've been missing all this time, _she thought to herself.

They both made a quick trip to the market in Viridian city to buy the ingredients that Red had to call his mom for. They left the place with three bags full of groceries.

"You know you didn't have to go as far as buy us new furniture and clothes," Red continue his point.

"Oh stop it already," Emily said. They passed by the local gym when the place caught her eye. "Stop, Red!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Where is that close sign that you told me this place had?" Emily asked approaching the doors.

Red took a look at the glass doors. He didn't see the sign anywhere on the door.

"Are you telling me that-"

"the gym is open." She finished his sentence.

Red ignored the interruption. "If it's true then I must come back to challenge it. I only one more badge before to enter the Pokemon League!"

"Hold on, Pokemon Champion. Your Charizard still hasn't made a full recovery, so you won't be able to challenge it yet."

Red shifted the bags weight. "Yeah, and don't even have any of my Pokemon to challenge it right now."

"Let's go," Emily said taking her one bag. "We can come back later."

"As much as I want to challenge it, you're right," Red sighed. He lifted his bags and followed after Emily, the girl that he now owes so much.

_Thank you, Emily, _Red thought.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah short and uneventful besides the emotional side of things. Next chapter, I promise will be much longer than this. More surprises are up ahead so don't leave me already! Oh and please tell me of any spelling mistakes you see since lately my "i" key hasn't been working lately and I need to jam my finger on it to type. I'll get my keyboard clean by the next update!**_

_**Thanks for reading and take care guys!**_


	35. The Broken Spirit

**The Broken Spirit **

The doors of the gym smoothly slid open. As if the long absence of any visitors hasn't deter its ability to opened up for potential challengers. The lights within the gym lit up simultaneously to reveal the gym arena.

Red and Emily both were in awe as the unused gym arena exposed itself. The arena was a standard arena approved by the Pokemon League guidelines with white chalk outlining its boundaries. However, there was a five meter gap between the edges of the field to the outside area.

They both peered into the gap. It was so deep that it became hard to decipher the bottom for it was too dark to see. The ridged side of the battlefield was revealed looking quite sturdy.

Red and Emily nearly fell into the abyss when a loud voice boomed. Over the intercom a voice sounded.

"Challenger, please take your place in the battle arena. Be cautious as you walk across the bridge into your position. The gym leader will be with you shortly," a man ordered sounding quite bored as if has been doing this all day. He abruptly cut off transmission.

"Damn, I almost fell to my doom!" Emily exclaimed her heart raising. Red nodded.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Red said walking over the solid iron bridge that led to his box.

"Yeah, just don't screw up this time since it might be a while before you can get another try," Emily said taking a seat on the side.

Red waved her off crossing the bridge gripping the rail provided onto him to not fall. He made it onto the inner rectangle. The rocky ground felt no different to the all the other battlefields and felt quite as sturdy.

Taking his spot, Red looked forward to the large double doors that lay in front him. He anticipated that was the place the gym leader was going to come from. He kept a stern look to give the gym leader he was ready to give him a fierce battle.

The sounds of gears whirling behind him meant that the bridge was retracting as the gym leader approached the field.

The creaks of the doors slowly began to open. Red held his breath as if it was hindering his ability to look intimidating. It felt it took ages for the doors to fully open but it only revealed darkness. It was too bleak to even see the person that approached Red who could hear the loud steps on smooth concrete.

"What a surprise to see you again," called out the gym leader. "And on some interesting circumstances."

Red's eyes widen in surprise. From the shadows appeared no other then the notorious leader of the criminal organization Team Rocket. Emily almost fell out of her seat when she saw Giovanni appear.

Dressed in a brown sports jacket with a white shirt under as well as matching brown slacks. He greeted Red with a devious smirk, hand in pocket and the other at his side. He wordlessly approached his place.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Emily jumped from her seat.

Giovanni's eyes switched to her. "And I see you brought the Silph Co's CEO daughter along with you." He turned back to Red. "I didn't know you were that kind of person, boy. Taking advantage of a wealthy girl is something a hero shouldn't be doing. You're turning out to be more of a criminal than me."

Red clenched a fist. "Don't accuse me of being worse than you, Giovanni! I don't extort people the way you will do!"

"Don't be ashamed to admit it boy. A trainer like you will make a great successor to Team Rocket's boss," Giovanni said in a serious tone.

"I just don't understand how a man like you was accepted as the gym leader."

"Well, you'll be surprise that this gym has been voted as the most difficult gym in Kanto," Giovanni boasted.

Red lowered his hat. "And defeating you will ensure myself a spot in the Indigo League."

"Don't get cocky, kid," Giovanni scoffed. "I will defeat you here in my gym as I should have back at Silph Co!"

"Don't let this bastard win, Red!" Emily shouted glaring daggers at the criminal boss.

Giovanni chuckled. "Then this will be a six against six gym battle. I will fully crush you as well as that foolish dream of yours," he declared.

Red grabbed for a Pokeball. "There's no way I'm going to lose to fiend like you! Nidoking stand for battle!"

Nidoking appeared before him with a fierce look. He flexed his muscles ready to maul his upcoming opponent.

"Ah, your own Nidoking. An admirably Pokemon, but it won't stand a chance against my own," the boss said throwing his Pokemon into the field.

Giovanni's Nidoking entered the field with a load roar. Seeing he was up against his own kind, he roared even louder.

-"Be prepared to get clobbered to the ground!"- Giovanni's Nidoking shouted afterwards his display of dominance. Red's Nidoking responded with a simple snarl.

"I will show you, Giovanni! My Nidoking will be more than capable to deal with yours," Red said with distaste. "Nidoking, Ice Beam!"

-"Try to take this on!"- he yelled firing his Ice Beam.

"Block with Water Pulse," Giovanni swiftly ordered.

-"Such a weak attack won't hurt me!"- Nidoking roared launging his Water Pulse.

Ice and water collided with each other. The result was three frozen rings of water that collapsed onto the ground and shattered into a million shards that disappeared into nothing. A beautiful sight that was ignored by the two Drill Pokemon.

"Plunder him with Rock Slide, Nidoking!" Red said with haste.

Wanting to put his foe on the defensive, Red's Nidoking hurled boulders with all his might. The large rocks were launched at the defending Nidoking with tremendous force.

"Break those pebbles with Rock Smash," Giovanni issued his order taking his right hand out of his pocket to gesture to the rocks.

With glowing fists, Nidoking punched the incoming Rock Slide. The boulders shattered with a single blow as if they were made of glass. He destroyed the next boulders in the same manner creating a cloud of debris. Red's Pokemon's handiwork was turned to dust that obscured both Poison types.

Giovanni smugly smile. His expression fired up Emily who kept an eye on him and a hand on her Pokeball incase he tried anything. She huffed turning her attention to the battlefield. The dust began to settle revealing Giovanni's Nidoking first who was easily distinguishable by the fierce, cold-blooded look in its eyes.

-"Hiding from you, you coward!"- the exposed Nidoking scoffed. His scanned the field hoping to catch sight of him.

"In front of you fool," Giovanni rudely pointed out the enemy.

Red's Nidoking appeared in front of Giovanni's stunned Pokemon. He was about to lash out with a punch but Red's guy tackled him to ground before he could.

"Get back up and Water Pulse."

"Grab him, now!" Red ordered.

Reaching out, Red's quicker Pokemon grasped his burly foe by the arm preventing escape. He kept the tight grip even though his foe was preparing a super effective attack.

-"Let go you bastard!"- he hissed. From his mouth, a large Water Pulse was shot. It exploded in his opponent's face for a direct hit. He tugged his arm but to his surprised, it didn't budge.

Nidoking looked somewhat unaffected by the Water Pulse and responded with his own special attack. Giovanni's Nidoking lifted his arm to protect his most vulnerable places from the Ice Beam. His whole arm was engulfed in ice dealing massive damage as well.

-"Gah!"- he jerked succeeding in escaping. He lifted frozen arm in agony. He slammed it into the ground to break the ice but the numbing cold remained.

Giovanni didn't even lift an eyebrow to his Pokemon's injury and focused more on Red's Nidoking.

"How is that you're Pokemon managed to take on that Water Pulse from close range?" he asked looking slightly confused.

"I just had Nidoking raise his defenses with Amnesia," Red answered without thinking.

"I see." Giovanni muttered. "Then we will attack from the physical side."

-"Grr, you will pay for that! I won't even spare your trainer a pleasant corpse to bury!"- the hurt Nidoking roared.

Giovanni placed his feet two feet apart and placed his hands behind his back. "Nidoking, Earthquake."

A wicked smile appeared on Nidoking's face as if this was the revenge he wanted. He forgot about the pain in his arm and spread his legs apart looking more menacing than ever.

Red's Nidoking held a firm face showing some confused emotion.

"I would hold on to something if were you, boy," Giovanni said which sounded more like a threat to Red.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

Giovanni's Nidoking let out an ear piercing roar that felt like it could break walls by itself. He lifted a burly leg to swiftly stomp the floor. It went straight into the ground creating a small crater around his foot. A powerful shockwave flowed throughout the area. The force violently shook the ground to simulate a large earthquake.

Red, completely unprepared, was thrown off his feet into the hard ground. Though the shockwaves were weaker at his end, Red acknowledged Nidoking's sheer power. He looked up to see that Giovanni looked unaffected even though he was violently shaking in place like he was. He immediately remembered of Emily and looked over to her.

To his relief, Emily looked fine who stood at the edge of the field with a worried look. That was when he questioned the fact that she wasn't affected by the Earthquake. He held onto the ground fearing he will be thrown into abyss behind him.

The shaking soon stopped and the thundering noise of the floor shaking stopped pounding Red's ear drums. He was surprised that the rock formation managed to survive such a strong shockwave.

Nidoking didn't take the ordeal all that well as he lay on his side looking quite hurt. Eyes clenched in pain, he sprawled on the floor as if still waiting for the earthquake to settle. He opened on eye before opening the other. He slowly picked himself up feeling beat up.

"Are you all right, Red?" Emily asked once she had the chance.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Nidoking on the other hand…"Red's voice trailed off. He directed his focus on Giovanni who was unscathed. " How is that you didn't get thrown off your feet?"

"Because I'm not an amateur trainer and I can keep my stance under an Earthquake," Giovanni answered. "Developed this sense of stability over the course of many battles I had."

Red ignored the insult to ask his next question. "And how is it that Emily wasn't affected by the earlier Earthquake?"

Giovanni gestured to the border of the battlefield. "Don't be such an incompetent idiot and use head for some critical thinking," he scoffed. "I had this area isolated from the rest so I can freely use Earthquakes without disturbing the city by such powerful moves. The Pokemon League allowed me to construct this for my gym."

"But aren't you worried this place will one day collapsed by one of your earthquakes?"

"Do you take me as a fool? I had iron beams integrated into the ground to sustain the entire rock formation," Giovanni explained. "This place won't fall anytime soon but your confident stance will. Megahorn!"

His sudden order was immediately taken by his Pokemon. Nidoking roared and charged Red's Nidoking with his head lowered. His horn emitted white light as he ran up to the tired Nidoking.

"Nidoking, watch out!" Red ordered

Red's Nidoking looked like he was in a trance. His eyes looked half awake and his body quavered with fatigued. He took the not so effective move to the middle of his plated chest. He was launched back onto his back.

-"Now you realized the difference in our powers,"- Giovanni's cocky Pokemon said.

-"Yet, I won't give in,"- Red's Nidoking spat out some spit onto the ground. He got back up to too his feet.

Red wanted to end this soon and so he decided to use his most deadly move. "Nidoking, end this with Thrash!"

Red's Nidoking didn't move a muscle and held his stance.

-"What are you to afraid to move?"- mocked the opposing Nidoking.

Red's Nidoking closed his eyes to concentrate on his next move. Taking a deep breath he reopened them to face his foe. He lifted his right leg and stomped the ground with all his might. A shockwave was fired that shook the place with such intensity.

-"Was-that –an-Earthquake?"- Giovanni's Nidoking said bewildered. He quickly lost his balance and was overtaken by the powerful move. He bounced on ground as if where on a giant trampoline. He repeatedly smashed into ground with a sickening noise each time.

Red bent his knees to better absorb the shock. He felt this Earthquake was more powerful but he didn't even feel the force of the attack for it was directed his foe and not him. He saw that Giovanni managed to maintain his balance even under the powerful Earthquake.

The rumbling came to a halt as well as a knocked out Nidoking settled on the ground. Red's Nidoking looked quite tired afterwards. He smirked seeing his cocky foe was on the ground not making a retort.

Giovanni didn't show his disappointment but his voice conveyed those emotions. "How pitiful, Nidoking. Defeated by your own technique used by a complete amateur. Now our challenger has a head start." He returned his defeated Pokemon.

"I won't let this happen again," Giovanni said. "Show them true power, Nidoqueen!"

Nidoking's heart fluttered. He felt blessed for being in the presence of a fully grown Nidoqueen for a second time.

Nidoqueen flashed him flirty eyes and accompanied with a sweet smile, Nidoking lost himself.

-"You don't happen to be interested in the Nidoking that defeated your own teammate?"- he asked dumbstruck by her beauty.

-"How cute,"- she giggled making Nidoking's heart race.

"Ice beam," Red ordered eager to get this battle started.

Nidoking didn't even hear his order and continued to hit on her. –"But how can a beautiful lady such as yourself serve under a Gym? You must powerful to even be on this battle field!"-

"Ice beam," Giovanni ordered.

-"Don't say such nice things about me. I'm not that strong.."-Nidoqueen acted as if she was shy. She took a step forward making her admirer heart beat so fast it felt like he was in a marathon.

Nidoking smiled big ready to woe her some more. That was when he felt numbing cold hit his chest. He looked down to see an ice patch coating his chest plates. He his mind soon processed the pain making cringed in pain.

Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to see Nidoqueen. She flashed him a devious smile before he began to lose conscious. _–I thought this was my chance,- _he thought before collapsing on the ground.

"Your Pokemon seemed to be distracted in the end," Giovanni noted.

"Grr…he was simply charmed by your Nidoqueen. He is easily swayed by women," Red gritted his teeth as he returned his Pokemon.

"But my Pidgeot won't be that easily swayed!"

Pidgeot appeared with a smirk. Without a second thought, he took the skies to take the one advantage he had against his large foe.

"Flying away won't help you any bit," Giovanni mocked.

"It will make him a harder target to hit," Red said.

"Nidoqueen, knock that oversized chicken out of the sky with your Ice Beam."

Nidoqueen slightly lifted her head to fire the Ice Beam. The beam was shot from her horn like a lightning bolt in the foe's direction. The beam was twice the size of a normal Ice Beam as well as being twice as fast. Pidgeot had less than a second to dodge the super effective move.

Escaping a frigid doom by an inch, Pidgeot swooped down only to come back up. He had to dodge a few more quick Ice Beams before his opponent had to take a break.

-"You're an agile one, I'll give you that,"- Nidoqueen said out of breath.

-"And your Ice Beams are quite incredible," Pidgeot remarked.

Red couldn't understand how a Pokemon's non STAB move was so powerful. He looked up to Giovanni who looked quite intrigued.

"How are you this?" Red asserted his question.

Giovanni shook his head with a smug smile. "What in the world are talking about?"

"How can your Nidoqueen's Ice Beam be so powerful? Never in my career as a trainer have seen that kind of power before," Red demanded answers. He even remembered Ice, a trainer who has mastered Ice Pokemon, didn't show that much power with his Ice Beams.

"What a foolish question to ask boy," Giovanni retorted. "With intense training to perfect the move, of course. You must know how that works."

Red wanted to talk back but he had nothing to base his counter argument. _I mean, that's the ONLY way to master a move, _Red realized.

"Fine, I get it-"

"Red, look in Nidoqueen's hand!" Emily yelled from the sidelines. She pointed to Nidoqueen's right hand.

Red noticed the clenching she did with it. He was shocked when he saw a purple orb glow in that hand. An ominous glow overtook it as if it was landing strength to it's wielder.

"That must be the item giving Nidoqueen her phenomenal strength!"

"Sharp girl," Giovanni said not ashamed that he has been found out.

Red glared his opponent. "How can you be so calm after being caught in the act of cheating?" He pointed a rude finger to Giovanni.

"How are accusing me of cheating, when I haven't done anything of sorts," Giovanni replied lifting his hands. "Such an amateur mistake to make, trainer. That is nothing much but a life orb."

Red's accusing finger dropped. "Tell me what this orb is!" Red demanded.

"Don't act so hasty," Giovanni said n a scolding fashion. "The Life Orb is an item that a Pokemon can hold. It boosts the user's moves by thirty percent, yet it will take part of the user's health in exchange for the extra strength."

Red nodded seeing that was a fair trade. "So, this item has been approved by the Pokemon League."

"What kind of gym leader you see me as? I wouldn't be using it if it wasn't approved by those fools at the League," Giovanni politely responded.

Red smirked. "This is good news for me then." Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "I will just wear your Pokemon down with the Life Orb Recoil!" he proclaimed.

Giovanni shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not going to happened anytime soon," Giovanni said somewhat serious.

"And how are you going to stop me," Red sneered.

"I don't need to stop you," a smile crept on Giovanni's face. "My Nidoqueen won't be taking Life Orb recoil."

"Stop your bullshit!" Emily shouted. "Red, hurry up and beat this bastard!"

The challenger raised a hand to stop the outraged girl. "I want to hear him out by what this immunity to the Life Orb is," Red said.

"Now you're keeping a cool head," Giovanni remarked. "Fine, I will explain just this once because I feel like you kids need to be educated on such important matters."

"just get out with it already!" Emily barked. She had her Zorua out in a Squirtle illusion ready to face Giovanni if it comes to it.

Giovanni ignored her. "It all boils down to Nidoqueen's ablity, Sheer Force."

"But I thought Nidoqueen and Nidoqueen both shared the ability Poison Point and Rivalry," Red said confused by a third ability.

"But they also share the Hidden ability Sheer Force," Giovanni added. "A rare ability they receive through a special process, but that's a whole other explanation that will take too much to explain."

"Well, just explain this Ability to me."

"Sheer Force increases moves with secondary effects by thirty percent but the trade for this kind of power is that these secondary effects are negated in the process. So, all the after effects like the freezing effect from Ice Beams or the paralysis from Thunder Bolt don't happen," he explained like a professor giving a lecture at a school.

"But how does that affect recoil damage?" Red asked folding his arms interested. He completely forgot about his gym battle or the fact that a region wide criminal boss was lecturing hm.

"That is where the secondary effects play with this ability. Life Orb Recoil is considered as a secondary effect by Sheer Force thus negating all damage caused by the item," Giovanni finished.

Red wouldn't have thought about doing such an ingenious strategy if he learned of the ability. He was simply left speechless by Giovanni's explanation.

Pidgeot, who was preening his feathers the entire time, looked back up to face foe. He landed on the ground without both trainers' noticing. Seeing it was done he returned to the air.

"Such, power she must wield," Red muttered. "Being hit by one of her attacks will so heavy damage to Pidgeot."

-"Then I must avoid being hit at all costs," Pidgeot chirped.

Nidoqueen huffed. –"You say that as if it is an easy task."-

-"You'll see why I am so confident in a minute,"- Pidgeot said doing a loop in the air.

Red looked up to his Pidgeot. "I'll assure you that they won't lay a finger on your Pidgeot! Let's try to force them on the defensive side. Dart Pierce!"

-"Keep me on the defensive when I have all this power,"- Nidoqueen said amused.

"Thunder Bolt with a wide range Nidoqueen," Giovanni swiftly ordered.

Nidoqueen fired her large Thunder Bolt that it the entire room. Pidgeot watched the energy approach him only to disappear at the last second.

-"What! Where are y-!"-

Nidoqueen was struck from behind. Bright colored feathers flashed before her eyes. She stumbled but managed to regain her balance. She glared daggers at the Pidgeot above her head.

-"Take this!"- She roared unleashing another Thunder Bolt.

Pidgeot dodged the thunder bolt that struck the roof of the building. He dashed to Nidoqueen to strike at her unguarded flank. He retreated back up close to the ceiling.

"Nidoqueen, focus not on where your opponent is but where he will be," Giovanni said slightly frowning.

-"Grr, I won't allow you to make a fool out of me anymore!"-

She unleashed a third thunder bolt to the sky larger than anything she has fired before. Her effort was wasted energy when Pidgeot disappeared before it could hit. Nidoqueen didn't stop and intensified the energy of her attack. The electricity now came from all over her body that jumped out in random directions.

Pidgeot attack from the front this time to run into an electrified armor. The electricity jumped towards his as if he was a lightning rod and lit up his body. His stopped his tracks as he lit up like a light bulb.

"Pidgeot!" Red cried.

Nidoqueen looked down on her victim. –"Hah, go you-what!"-

Pidgeot deviously smiled. His stuck his right wing straight into the ground with Steel Wing. He twitched feeling the electricity run through his body into the ground.

"What are doing? Ice Beam him now that he is close enough," Giovanni demanded.

Nidoqueen blinked in disbelief. She stopped the flow of energy and lowered her head. She was to slow react as Pidgeot pulled out his wing the moment he had the chance. He brought his Steel Wing to swing straight for his foe's face. The metal clashed against the Horn Drill Pokemon making her tumble backwards.

The Life Orb dropped from her grasped and rolled to Pidgeot feet. He remembered what it was and acted on that knowledge. He stole the Life Orb and jumped back into the sky with his prize.

"Pidgeot, that was some great work," Red praised. "Not only did you badly damage Nidoqueen but you stole her power boosting item as well!"

"Get back up on your feet," Giovanni grumpily ordered.

Nidoqueen rolled back onto to her fee feeling quite embarrassed. She gave Pidgeot an icy look to ensure her hatred for him right now.

"Let's try this for now since you lost your life orb," Giovanni began sounding annoyed. "Use Toxic on yourself."

-"That damn bird still manages to humiliate me even without attacking,"- Nidoqueen cursed as she spat out a gunk of purple liquids straight up. The toxic rained onto her blue hide now looking more like her purple counterpart. The poisoned ran down her body to form a poisonous barrier.

"Looks like we will have to call of the physical attacks for now," Red remarked. "But with that life orb, we can make use of your other move."

Pidgeot took a look at the orb he just stole. It was the size of a Pidgey egg that was a bright purple color. It looked fragile like glass but to his surprised it was as hard as steel. In the center he could see what looked like a pink glowing core. The energy inside flickered as his emotions activated.

_Power definitely runs through it, _Pidgeot noted.

"Air Cutter!"

Pidgeot clutched the Life Orb as he performed his move. The item brightened as he used his Air Cutter. Power suddenly poured into Pidgeot as he released his move. Large blades of air were shot from his wings.

Nidoqueen tensed up as the Air Cutter slashed at her body. She lifted her plated arms to take most of the attack.

To Pidgeot's surprise, Nidoqueen took the attack quite well. She didn't even flinch from the cuts as she simply shook her arms after the attack as if they just sore from lifting weights.

"How did she take so well?" Red exclaimed. "Life Orb boosted Air cutter should have done at least descent damage."

"Your Pidgeot is not powerful enough to hurt Nidoqueen from the special side," Giovanni explained. "Such a weak move won't even scratch Nidoqueen's hide."

Pidgeot wanted to curse but suddenly felt weaker. Like his life was sucked right out of him, and was absorbed by the orb n his claws. As the energy escaped his body he dropped few feet. He regained his balance overcoming the fatigue feeling.

"Keep trying to make a dent but can assure you. The Life Orb will take him out before he can do any significant damage," Giovanni gloated in a modest manner. "But where is the fun in that. Nidoqueen make the bird sing by using Ice beam."

_This is bad! I must attack from the physical side to do any damage, _Red realized. He watched speechlessly as Nidoqueen chased Pidgeot with her Ice Beam that was slower and thinner but it was still enough to keep Pidgeot on the move at normal speed.

Emily didn't like the situation any more than Red. She caught Giovanni smiling as his Nidoqueen played with her prey. It boiled her blood adding more to her fire.

"Red, you can't just let this continue!" she shouted. "You got figure out how to get pass her defenses. That will give Pidgeot the chance to hit hard."

"I'm trying my best," Red responded. He looked back at Nidoqueen to get a better visual of her toxic defense. He tried first to look for an open spot free of the poison. There were but most of it was from the front which would be dangerous to aim for.

_How about I try to think of a way take off the Toxic? Or find a way to hit her with the Toxic on yet not affect Pidgeot. _Red realized the last thought was crazy. But, he didn't that was so crazy when he critically thought about it.

_Will, this really work? _Red wouldn't bet his life on this hunch he had.

Pidgeot squawked as he made a sharp turn to escape the ice beam that skimmed the tips of his wings.

_It's all or nothing now!_

"Pidgeot! We are going in for an assault!" Red shouted his order to be heard.

-"How!"- Pidgeot was barely able to dodge the Ice Beam from a long rage. It crazy to get any closer yet still be able to evade such a swift attack.

"We are getting pass her Ice Beam with Quick Attack!" Red said.

Giovanni scoffed, "Have you forgotten about the poison or has despair clogged up your ability to strategize?"

"I can assure you that I'm completely sane," Red confidently replied even though he didn't feel so good. "We will avoid the Toxic!"

Pidgeot sighed. –"How will I do this?"- He flew around in a circle ready move. He trusted his trainer's decision even at times he felt he has gone mad.

-"I'll do as you say, Red!"-

-"Risking your life without a second thought. You birds are brainlessly as they say,"- Nidoqueen retorted.

Red lifted a hand. "Go for it Pidgeot. Let's prove to them the impossible can be done!" He lifted his index finger to point at his large foe.

"Quick Attack to get in close!"

Pidgeot didn't delay any further. He increased his speed to the point he was nearly invisible and white trail followed him. Nidoqueen tried to follow him with her beam but she only managed to create abstract art on the wall of Giovanni's gym with ice.

Pidgeot stopped right behind Nidoqueen her blind spot for the moment.

"Steel Wing!" He shouted his order overriding Giovanni's warning for Nidoqueen.

Pidgeot lifted a Steel Wing. His focus was at the Horn Drill Pokemon's body but his eyes locked on to Nidoqueen's shocked eyes when she tilted her head to watch the action unfold.

A large wing smacked into the heavy mass creating a loud boom sound. He had enough strength to knock his foe face forward into the ground. He swung his wing back to shake off the toxic that slid of the metal like raindrops on a window.

-"Damn!"- Pidgeot dropped onto the floor to as he gave up his life as an offering to the Life Orb.

_Pidgeot looks like very tired. I should let him heal while he has the chance, _Red thought.

"Pidgeot, recover with Roost!"

Pidgeot sighed in relief when he relaxed his body to heal himself. White light began to heal his body from all the damage he has taken so far.

"Nidoqueen, now's your chance. Earth Power," Giovanni ordered.

"Fly up high once she gets up," Red ordered.

-_This kid doesn't realize I don't need to stand up to perform this technique,- _Nidoqueen thought as she lifted her right arm. Closing her eyes, she slammed a fist into the ground. Cracks formed on the ground that branched off into larger breaks. Gold light seemed to be trapped underground for there was light pouring out of the cracks that made their way to Pidgeot.

Pidgeot was vulnerable to the ground attack now that he was on flat ground. The shockwave reached him in matter of seconds. It stopped right under him before a powerful blast erupted from the ground like a small volcano eruption. Golden light blinded everyone as energy engulfed Pidgeot.

Pidgeot was launched into the air dropping the Life Orb in the process. It rolled its way to Nidoqueen snatching it back up. Pidgeot grimaced as he flapped to stay in the air.

-"It's my time to make a fool out of you,"- Nidoqueen remarked.

"Don't give him a second to breath. Thunder Bolt!" Giovanni lifted a hand to gesture the avian above him.

Nidoqueen fired her Thunder Bolt that was large enough to stop her foe from effectively escaping. Pidgeot had to run through the bolts to break free but receive a powerful electrocution. He escaped the worse of the attack but made it out with major damage.

"This is getting bad," Red said seeing that Life Orb gave her that boost to finally hit Pidgeot. "You can't get hurt again, Pidgeot. Use Double Team and hide yourself in the clones!"

Pidgeot created enough clones to obscure the roof from sight. They all flapped their wings to fly in an orderly fashion around the room.

"Such tactics won't help you bring down my pokemon," Giovanni stated. "If you won't attack, then I will. Thunder Bolt every single one until the origina is found."

"I'm not going to have him hide there forever," Red replied. "Pidgeot, use this chance to charge up your Brave Bird attack!"

Nidoqueen began her extermination with her wide range attack. The clones disappeared once they were shot. Each Pidgeot cloaked itself in the Brave bird aura which just made it easier for his foe to aim.

"No!" Red shouted as he watched the real Pidgeot get shot from the sky.

His Brave Bird formation disappeared after being hit. He opened his wings to regain his momentum.

-"Screw this! I need my speed to defeat her."- Pidgeot told himself. He stopped to look down at Nidoqueen who gave him a cold look. He returned a mean look before vanishing.

Nidoqueen sharply turned back just in time to see her feathery foe reappear before her. She smirked at Pidgeot's flabbergasted look as she fire her ice beam that sliced right through him like a knife through butter.

-"Wait, what!"- the Pidgeot she shot faded away. Nidoqueen was struck from her right flank before she could make sense of the situation.

Pidgeot jumped back shaking the toxic off his body. The tar dirtied his feathers looking like just went for a bath in an oil spill. He sighed as he felt the poison affect him. He did smile due to the fact that he managed to defeat the Nidoqueen.

-"You will be one of the strongest opponents that I ever fought,"- Pidgeot said seeing be returned.

"That was excellent, Pidgeot! Using one of your clones to distract Nidoqueen," Red praised.

-"I had an extra clone around and didn't want it to go to waste,"- Pidgeot explained. _Gave me the chance to perform a direct Pierce Dart attack._

"This won't end like this," Giovanni grumbled immediately releasing his next Pokemon.

A large bipedal creature appeared. It's gray rocky hide made look like it was part of a mountain it probably came from. It roared as it lifted its rather large head that had a horn in the shape of a drill.

"Rhydon: the Horn Drill Pokemon. Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch."

Red pocketed his Pokedex and took out a Pokeball.

"You won't last long Pidgeot since you're covered in poison," Red said raising the Pokeball.

-"I can feel the poison taking affect,"-Pidgeot remarked stumbling a bit as well as scattered thought. He returned to his ball before toppling over.

"Charizard, standby for battle!"

Red threw his Pokemon's battle into the field to give Charizard enough room to materialize.

Charizard looked up to his opponent with a solemn look. He looked past him to see he was owned by Giovanni.

-" I thought this was going to be a gym battle,"- Charizard aid noting the setting he was in.

-"This is a gym battle fool!"- Rhydon shouted. –" I will crush you with my bare hands!"- he clasped his hand together making a clacking noise.

Giovanni observed his next challenger. "I'm surprised you managed to tame such a powerful creature at your level," Giovanni remarked. "Trainers usually find it difficult to even keep their Charizard follow a single order."

"Don't act so surprised," Red said back. "I'm at a level higher than you. This battle will prove otherwise."

"If you were even has as smart as a regular trainer, you would have known better than to send a fire type against a rock and ground type," Giovanni jeered. "Rhydon, Rock Slide!"

-"Try and stop this!"- Rhydon dislodged huge boulders towards his target.

"Dodge it, Charizard!" Red saw better use of energy was to simply dodge than attack.

Charizard wordlessly followed his order. He leapt into the air to fly out of harms ways. He hovered 6 meters above ground waiting for next move.

-"Get down here you asshole!"- Rhydon yelled stomping the ground. –"Stop being a coward and fight me here!"-

Charizard frowned.

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge."

"Dodge it, Charizard."

Rhydon formed sharp rocks that spun around as if he had his own gravitational pull.

-"Be a real man and try and stop this,"- Rhydon demanded. –"Or just be the coward and hide yourself from me!"-

_-I'm am not a coward!- _Charizard thought outraged. Being called a coward set off a nerve in his brain. It brought back memories of that bitter defeat. Ember's cold look as he watched him get beaten up by his own kind.

-"Gahh!"- Rhydon fired his rocks that shot like bullets.

Charizard lifted a Metal Claw ready to break the Stone Edge as to prove his worth. One flew right pass his eye as he tried to claw it. These rocks were way too fast for him to keep up. He ended up being struck by the rest of the sharp rocks. He roared in pain feeling as if they pierced his body.

"Charizard!" Red shouted as his powerful Pokemon dropped onto the ground like deadweight.

-"Hah, should have tucked your tail behind and flied back home when you had the chance,"- Rhydon laughed.

Charizard moaned, -"I'm not done you asshole."- He slowly picked himself up. His body ached wanting to stay on the ground but he wasn't going to allow that again.

"I see that your Charizard still needs more training," Giovanni mocked. "Think on how to properly train him as you leave this place in defeat. Stone Edge once more!"

Rhydon pounded his chest feeling hyped up. –"It's over for you!"- He fired another Stone Edge at the grounded Charizard.

Charizard didn't stay to try and fight. He flew up high to dodge the rocks.

"Ahh!" Red ducked to avoid the Stone Edge. The weapon-ized rocks shot above him striking the wall behind him. The rocks lodged themselves into the thick concrete walls.

"Watch where your Pokemon is aiming!" Emily scolded Giovanni who ignored her.

-"I thought so, you scared lizard. You had to avoid that or you'll have been dead in seconds,"- Rhydon mocked lifting his head to follow Charizard.

Charizard was getting really pissed by his cocky foe. –"That's it! I'll show you my power!"-

"Wait, Charizard! What are you doing?"

Charizard toned out Red's voice as he filled his head with hate. He dropped down with claws extended. Letting out a wild roar, he released his Metal Claw and aimed for Rhydon's large stupid head. He clawed him on the side of his face.

Rhydon made a face in agony. He quickly responded with an uppercut that his foe dodged. He received another hot lash to the other side of the face.

-"Shut your stupid mouth!"- Charizard dropped down on the ground to assault his rock-ground opponent. He slashed across his chest with more Metal Claws making him stumble backwards.

"Don't let him make a fool out you, Rhydon," Giovanni unkindly said.

Rhydon agreed with his trainer. He finally lifted an arm to grab Charizard by the wrist. He did the same for the other arm. Crushing the limbs he pushed Charizard back.

-"Grr, I won't let you,"- Charizard hissed lashing out with his mouth trying to bite him. He couldn't pull free but he had to keep fighting.

"How pitiful," Giovanni said looking at Red. "To see a Pokemon as rare as yours fall into the hands of such a weak trainer as yourself."

"You shut your mouth, Giovanni. Red here is much greater trainer than you," Emily yelled.

"Great trainer?" Giovanni shook his head mockingly. "Would a great trainer have a pokemon that won't listen to him in the heat of the battle?"

Red gritted his teeth. "Charizard, get your act together. We got to pull through this one!"

"It's far too late now. Rhydon, Horn Drill him till he faints."

-"Got it!"- He faced his foe eye to eye and with sick smile said,-"It'll be my pleasure to end your misery."-

-"You big head fuc-!"

Rhydon jammed his horn into Charizard opened stomach. A high pitch drill sound filled the room followed by cries of pain.

"Charizard," Red helplessly said.

The moment Charizard reached Blaze range he pushed Rhydon back with all his force. Panting he dropped to his knees clutching his chest.

"Yet, he still struggles to live. I have ordered you to end him," Giovanni sternly said.

-"I'll make sure to make it as painful as I can."- he took a step forward.

"Charizard, listen to me!" Red pleaded for his attention yet Charizard remained oblivious to his surroundings.

-How did I let this happen?- Charizard thought in dismayed. He felt the throbbing pain in his chest that felt so close to his beating heart. –_Did I fell you, Red?- _He looked up to see his punisher grinning.

_-That stupid smile troubles me, but the thing that bothers me the most how he reminds me so much about Ember's Charizard. How he beat me to pulp. How he shoved me to the side like a Sunkern on a windy day.- _

Charizard began to feel the hatred fill him again. He couldn't push aside the fact that he was so easily overpowered.

-"I have a goal now,"- Charizard grumbled.

Rhydon stopped in his step a bit puzzled. He was just surprised that he could talk at all. That's when he noticed the small flames that escaped his body like stray butterflies.

-"And you will not stop me from achieving it!"- Charizard got right back up flaming already spewing from his mouth. From the power he had within he unleashed a torrent of fire. The large fire engulfed the fire resistant flames yet painful yells could be heard from within.

"What the hell?" Giovanni raised both of his arms to shield his face from the intense heat.

Charizard had a wild look in his eyes that Emily noticed. Never has she seen such violent flames in her life. To her, it seemed as if the flames had a life of their own swirling around Rhydon.

-"Something feels wrong about him,"- Zexal noted sensing the weird energy the flames emitted.

The fire suddenly seized. Charizard didn't shut his mouth and simply fell over. His Blaze glow disappeared before he hit the ground.

"Charizard!" Red cried. He raised his Pokeballs pulling back inside.

From the leftover smoke, Rhydon appeared with terrible burns all over his hard hide. He cringed in pain as his struggled to move in place.

"What is this? I thought you were supposed to be resistant to fire yet you stand with terrible wounds," Giovanni said.

-"This nothing,"- Rhydon gasped. He rolled his shoulders recoiling back in the sudden pain. –"I can still manage to fight!"- His tone however, hasn't gone down.

Red sighed looking at the Pokeball. "Sorry pal, but this is another traumatic lost for you." He pocketed the Pokeball. He felt sorrow for how his friend was badly beaten.

"That was an interested twist, but all of your luck stops here," Giovanni proclaimed. "You have proven to be a force to reckoned with now. I won't be holding back any longer." Giovanni pulled out his hands out of his pockets looking more serious than ever.

_Charizard, I will win this for you, _Red thought to himself. _To show you how much we have actually grown. I hope you are inspired by our work that you will _too_ let go of the past and continue forward with us!-_

Red let go of the Pokeball in his hand.

* * *

_**A/N: Would have posted this up earlier but when I watched Pokemon Origins, I scrapped this battle and started over. It was going to be short but this Red's first six on six battle. It will take two chapters to do so be prepared. (and don't worry. The other 6 vs battles won't take 2 chapters just this one)**_

_**Shit just got real with Giovanni. How do you think the battle is so far?**_

_**Alright guys, thanks for reading and take care!**_

_**p.s Pokemon x and y in a few more days!**_


	36. The World the Boy Saw

**The World the Boy Saw**

Gabite took the field next. He stood almost a meter shorter than his larger foe. He was outclassed in stature and size but if they were being judged by their condition, Gabite would have won that by a long shot.

Rhydon groaned as he got into battle stance.

Wanting to attack first, Giovanni issued his order. "Rhydon, Earthquake!"

"Gabite, Dragon Claw him!"

Gabite didn't have anything foolish thing to say and acted on his command right away. His speed was greater than Rhydon. Rhydon barely managed to touch the ground with his hands to perform the move when Gabite attacked with dual Dragon Claws.

-"Why you!"- Rhydon was slashed across the face. He flinched at the second hack jumping back. Gabite didn't let down and jumped to slash him across the chest with both of claws.

-"Dam-mit."- Rhydon fell onto his back slowly that it seemed as it time has slowed down.

-"That was easy,"- Gabite mumbled hopping back to his of the field.

Giovanni shook his head in disapproval. "This is quick one that uses speedy moves," he muttered to himself. He took out a new Pokemon after taking a moment to think. "So, try to lay claw on my next pokemon!"

A turtle-like bipedal Pokemon with plated, green rocks as its shell appeared. As tall as Gabite, it still couldn't make perfect eye contact for its head protruded from the center of its shell raising its three fingered hands on stubby arms.

-"A walking boulder!"- Gabite yelled surprised. He eyed the groves in Golem's shell finding them excellent for digging ones teeth into.

-"Don't give that look! It's freaking me out,"- Golem saw the glint in Gabite's eye. He looked past him to see the young trainer raise a red device towards him.

"Golem: the Megaton Pokemon. It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain. It sheds its skin, and its body turns tender and whitish. Its hide hardens when it's exposed to air."

"A boulder like Pokemon," Red noted. "I guess you're going to have fun with this one Gabite."

Gabite licked his chops. –"Let's go now!"-

"Dragon Claw again!"

Gabite dashed right away too excited to even think clearly. He pounced at Golem with his Dragon Claw raised over his head.

"Golem, retreat into your shell," Giovanni ordered.

Golem did just that. He curled up into a perfect sphere. His hard shell was slashed by a powerful Dragon Claw. The boulder like Pokemon barely felt a thing as his foe tried to claw his way inside.

-"Come-out!"- he swiped once more. –"Fine then!"- He dug his claws as hard as he could into the shell and swooped down to try and take a huge bite.

-"What are you doing?"- Golem asked from within his shell muffled. It felts as if his opponent was taking a nap on top of him.

"I don't know what that bizarre Pokemon is up to but run it over while you have your chance. Roll Out!"

Large globs of saliva drooled out Gabite's mouth as he gnawed on Golem's shell. To him, this was the most pleasant boulder he has ever gnawed in his entire life. He refused Red's order to get back until Golem began to move.

-"Hey!"- Gabite had to jump back when Golem began to slowly move forward. –"I was in the middle of something!"-

Red smirked. "How will Golem ever run over Gabite if he can't even touch him?" Giovanni ignored the question.

"Golem, now!"

Golem accelerated to a speed that finally matched Gabite's. Gabite jumped to the side to avoid being mauled over. Golem did a quick U turn accelerating even more. This time he knocked Gabite straight into the air. He crash landed back on the ground.

-"That hurt!"- Gabite groaned.

Golem turned around to try and crush him this time.

"Gabite, you'll be safer underground," Red said.

Gabite dug into the ground. He escaped the rampaging boulder as he roamed in his domain. Golem created a small explosion that sent him into the air. He unraveled to land on the field making it shake from his weight.

"Get to it, Golem. Earthquake." Giovanni commanded taking his stance.

"Gabite, get out!" Red yelled out.

Golem lifted a single foot up high. The ground below him erupted as a Gabite jumped out to tackle him. Golem was thrown of his feet but recovered by rolling back up. He reemerged into his standing form.

-"I never knew you could travel so swiftly underground,"- Golem expressed his surprise. He looked worry.

-"Thanks delicious boulder!"- Gabite gleefully exclaimed.

"I see your dilemma," Giovanni began. "But we can work around that. Let's see him try to take you down in your Roll Out."

-"Yeah, you can't hurt my tough hide."- Golem curled up and charged.

"Gabite, back underground."

Gabite returned to his domain. He felt the loud rumble Golem created on the uneven surface as he passed right over him. He paused to rub his jaw that still pained him from the earlier Roll Out.

"It's your chance to Earthquake," Giovanni announced.

"Gabite, get him again with Dig!"

"This time it won't that easy," Giovanni scoffed.

Red didn't see Golem stop to perform Earthquake. He felt small vibrations under his feet that slowly increased little by little.

"Earthquake? But how?" Red observed closer. Golem has started to slow down but not sluggish enough for Gabite to catch up.

"He is doing it in his Roll Out mode," Giovanni replied.

Golem did slight hops that got higher and higher. It soon sounded like a jack hammer on concrete was being repeatedly used in the gym.

"Gabite, stop him," Red said trying to keep his balance after each shockwave.

"There's no way that your Gabite will reappear under Golem mass or he'll suffer some terrible damage," Giovanni remarked.

Golem jumped once more this time it was straight up in the air. He soon reached his maximum height and dropped as fast as a bullet. The ground exploded right at the moment Golem landed. Red braced for the impact from an Earthquake. He dropped his guard once he saw Golem fly through the air to land on the other side of the field.

"What? Impossible!" Giovanni said flustered. He looked up to see his opponent's Pokemon standing in front of a hole.

-"that-really hurt,"- Gabite gasped. He had his claws raised awaiting for the retaliation.

"And how is your Gabite still standing?" Giovanni took another look at Gabite's state. That's when he noticed the damaged appendage on the left side of his head. "I see…he didn't attack directly but from an angle. That's how he managed to launch Golem this way."

Red called Gabite to give him some well deserved praise. "You did great by attacking from the side. That probably saved this battle."

-"It was that or I get buried underground!"- Gabite reclaimed.

Golem got back onto his sturdy legs. He waddled back to his place.

"But you still look find to me," Giovanni muttered. "So this time use Roll Out and take him out with a good Earthquake. He doesn't look in the right condition to take another hit like that."

-"Gotcha,"- Golem returned to trampling the rocks on the field.

"Gabite, I can't afford you to try and take that Roll Out Earthquake combo. So, let's take him on while he still hasn't picked up speed!" Red proclaimed.

-"It's okay, I don't feel like trying to gnaw on him anymore,"- Gabite sighed.

"This is suicide," Giovanni mocked. "Show them to not take you lightly."

Red was willing to pull of this stunt. "Brace yourself, he's coming!"

Gabite took his stance as the massive Pokemon rolled towards him. He grunted when he intercepted him with his arms crossed. The rugged surface of Golem's hide scraped against Gabite's hard scales. Golem slowly picked up speed pushing his foe back little by little.

"Gabite, Dragon Rage!"

Gabite poured out his energy through his mouth. The Dragon Rage was a powerful shockwave that inflicted internal damage and at his level, it was strong enough to push him back.

-"Gahh! I can't take it!"- Golem uncurled not able to handle power. He rolled onto his back in pain.

"Don't stop! Get up and Ice Punch!" Giovanni harshly ordered.

"Gabite, you got him! Don't let down and Dragon Rage!" Red eagerly ordered.

Golem rolled back onto his feet just in time to be knocked back by a powerful Dragon Rage. His high defenses weren't able to keep out the shockwave that threw him back. He rolled to Giovanni's feet unconscious.

Giovanni sighed at the pitiful sight. "I should have not placed my trust in you," Giovanni murmured taking out another Pokemon.

"Hey! He tried his hardest for you," Red said.

"His best wasn't enough to do suitable damage to your lizard," Giovanni replied. "Marowak will swiftly end this!"

Giovanni's next Pokemon was significantly smaller than the rest of his Pokemon. Tan skin standing on two legs, wielding a thick bone like club as well as donning a skull on its head, the creature reminded Red of the Cubone he met before.

"Marowak: the Bone Keeper Pokemon. From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapon. It has been seen pounding boulders with the bone it carries in order to tap out messages to others."

_Cubone, _Red remembered the one he encounter before hoping he was safe.

"Destroy this nuisance with Bone Rush."

Marowak gave Gabite a mean look. He let out a shrill cry that gave a weird echo with the help of its skull. The cry sent shivers down Red's spine. He jumped Gabite throwing his bone club.

"Gabite, dodge!"

Gabite ducked down avoiding the spinning club. He then charged at the defenseless Marowak. He lunged with Dragon Claw. He slashed across Marowak's chest. He jumped back in pain.

-"Take this shorty!"- Gabite slashed again. Marowak lowered his head so his skull took the Dragon Claw not leaving a scratch. He pulled back and swiped again. He knocked his foe back a few steps.

"Gabite, watch out!" Red saw the bone come back around head towards Gabite's head as Marowak kept him busy.

-"What!"- Gabite turned back to see the bone smash right into his face. He was knocked onto his back knocked out.

"That was a good run, Gabite," Red said returning his Pokemon. Marowak picked up his bone and held it to Red as if ordering him to let out his next Pokemon.

"Let's see," Red muttered as he had to decide now. _Eevee might be able to handle this guy. I mean this is the small Pokemon Giovanni has released so this could be her only chance to fight. _

"Alright, Eevee, get ready to battle!"

-"Gym Battle!"- Eevee squealed.

Zexal hoped up and down. –"Alright, Eevee! Kick this guy's butt!"- he shouted from the sidelines.

-"I will be kicking everybody's butt today!"- Eevee replied confidently.

Marowak let out another bone chilling yell. He lifted his club ready to fight.

"This won't take long," Giovanni mockingly said. "Boomerang!"

Marowak threw his club once more but with even more force this time. Eevee jumped to the side avoiding it.

-"Hah, you got to do better than that!"- Eevee said.

"Watch out for the club, Eevee. It will return," Red warned.

Eevee looked back and saw it turn back.

"Rock Slide! Limit her movement."

Marowak launched boulders at Eevee.

"Now, Eevee run!"

Eevee bravely ran at the tumbling boulders. She used her agile body to maneuver through the rocks. She jumped in front of Marowak. She smirked.

-"Oof!"- Eevee fell frontwards after receiving a hard blow to the back of the head.

Marowak lifted his hand to receive his bone that flew right to his hand after clobbering Eevee.

"Eevee, are you alright?" Red asked worried. Eevee jumped right back up.

-"How dare you attack me from behind me!"- Eevee yelled angered. She fired a Shadow Ball right at her target. Marowak reacted but wasn't quick enough to block it. The Shadow Ball exploded throwing onto the ground.

Giovanni didn't want to be pushed around by a weak Pokemon. "Marowak, stay alert. Don't let her get you like that ever again."

-"I won't,"- Marowak murmured to himself. Gripping his club, he got right back up.

"Now, Bone Rush it."

Marowak charged at Eevee, who looked quite please with herself, raising his club. He stare down Eevee with the eyes of a murderer.

"Eevee, Tackle him!"

Eevee would have laughed at Maowak's sluggish movement but reacted instead. She sprinted towards Marowak in a zigzag pattern to confuse him. He swung seeing get close but she ducked below the club. Marowak's went wide when Eevee head-butted his stomach. He staggered backwards feeling sick.

-"And take this with you!"- Eevee said launching a Shadow Ball that hit the Bone Keeper.

-"Yeah! That's it, Eevee!"- Zexal cheered. Eevee flashed him a grin.

Red crossed his arms. He saw Giovanni grit his teeth as his cute little fuzz ball was beating his cold blooded fighter.

Giovanni clenched his hand. "That's Marowak. Shake this place with Earthquake. Your useless in combat," he sighed.

Marowak used his bone as a crutch. He continued to give Eevee his death glare. Even harsher than before was his gaze.

-"I will not let down my ancestors!"- He yelled lifting his club to bring back down to the ground. He shook the area with a strong earthquake.

-"Whaaa!"- Eevee lost her balance and was now flopping the floor like a Magikarp on flat land. She received terrible bruises from the ground. She weakly got up after the Earthquake calmed down.

-"Eevee, don't give up!"- Zexal shouted though he did look quite worried. Eevee was now limping and she had only one eye open.

"Such a weak Pokemon to be all battered up after an Earthquake," Giovanni remarked. "And to think this weasel gave Marowak such a hard time."

"There's no way my Eevee will lose that easy," Red shouted. "I have trained her to the best of her ability. No matter how grim the situation is, she is always there keeping her spirits high. No Earthquake no matter how strong will deteriorate her spirit."

"You speak so highly of your Pokemon," Giovanni said. "I'm going throw that large ego of yours down my pitfall when I defeat you once and for all."

"And how will this defeat bring me down?" Red asked.

Giovanni was taken back. "What do you-I mean how else-" Giovanni was lost for words. "If I defeat you, this will be the first step of Team Rocket's comeback!"

"By defeating me, this will bring back Team Rocket?" Red said skeptical.

"Yes, you are the trainer who has knocked us down from our throne at the top," Giovanni said with compassion. "I as leader of Team Rocket will retrieve the king's throne that rightfully belongs to Team Rocket. Boomerang!"

"Eevee, Tackle!"

Eevee pushed back the pain she felt. Hearing how her trainer thought of her, was what made her pick up the pace. She ran up to Marowak, slower than usual, but swift enough to avoid the punches Marowak tried to land on her.

"The Bone Club!" Red reminded.

-"I know!"- Eevee panted. She could hear the bone whirled through the air as returned. –"I'm not getting hit by that again!"- She jumped onto Marowak's head. She pushed the skull down making it harder for him to see. She saw the bone marrow heading towards her.

Marowak reached and grabbed Eevee's bushy tail. Feeling the lush fur in his hand he gripped it. He pulled Eevee from his head and slammed her onto the ground.

"Eevee!" Red shouted. She lay there limp like a log.

Marowak grumbled as he fixed his skull helmet. He put it back in place which was the last act for the day. The boomerang he threw clashed with his skull. It made a sickening sound similar to a hammer hitting concrete ground.

It was a double knockout as Marowak collapsed onto the ground.

"That was an excellent show Eevee!" Red praised returning his Pokemon. Giovanni wordlessly retrieved his Pokemon.

Zexal looked sad seeing his friend lose. Emily bent down to comfort him.

"Hey, she at least managed to defeat a Pokemon from Giovanni which isn't easy at al," She comforted him.

-"Yeah, she kicked her opponent's butt," he remarked smiling.

"You are down to your last Pokemon," Red said pleased to say those words. He released his Pkachu onto the field.

Giovanni paused to realize what Pokemon Red has released. He let out a short chuckle.

Emily paused her eyes darting around as if expecting some sort of trick. Red just thought that he may have lost it. Pikachu glared at him getting down on all fours.

"This has been quite an experience, boy," Giovanni said. "To think that I was worried for a second about losing."

"Are underestimating my Pikachu? You did the same with my Eevee and she pulled through the end," Red responded.

-"Yeah, don't think I'm no pushover,"- Pikachu said producing electricity.

"I am underestimating your Pokemon but for a good reason this time," Giovanni cockily said. "Your Pikachu will have no way of fighting against my last Pokemon." He released the Pokeball sending his last Pokemon onto the field.

Red saw it was a Dugtrio. Just three heads poking out of the ground was all that stood in his way of winning his final gym badge. _Is Giovanni really all that confident in these…oh no_!

"Yes, that's right, boy," Giovanni deviously smiled. "You have no moves to hit my Dugtrio if Pikachu is all that you have!"

Red gritted his teeth. "But I still have Pidgeot to quickly end this!" He took out Pikachu's Pokeball.

"Not so fast!" Giovanni lifted a hand.

Dugtrio went underground to appear in the middle of the field. He shook the entire field making it slant towards his point. The area was now a large pit trap that drew Pikachu in. He was now at an angle that Red couldn't return him back into his Pokeball.

"Area Trap will keep him here!" Giovanni declared.

-"What the hell is this?"- Pikachu tried to move upward to flat ground but dirt moved under him as he tried to move. He was kept in place unable to escape.

"You had a great run, boy, but this battle is now in my control," Giovanni regain his calm, yet smug attitude.

Emily didn't appreciate where this was going. "It's not over till the last Pokemon falls, Red! Wipe off that smirk of his face!"

"Don't go blabbering such nonsense. There is no hope for you now," Giovanni raised his arms to the ceiling as if he was praising building itself. "Team Rocket will not be pushed around by some run of the mill trainer. Dugtrio, it's time. Use Dig!"

Red couldn't think of anything for now so he issued an order to dodge while figured out a strategy to deal with this kind of foe.

"Dodge it!"

Pikachu tried sprinting this time making some progress but enough to escape the Dig attack. Dugtrio pooped right under him sending flying to the air. He landed onto the other side of the pit trap.

"Ancient Power now!"

Large rocks floated around Dugtrio and fired them one by one, all hitting Pikachu. He went back underground safe from any retaliation. Pikachu mustered strength to get back right up.

"This won't do. Pikachu try to escape with quick attack!"

Pikachu ran with the help of his boosted speed. He ran around in the pit trap as a Dugtrio followed close behind him underground. The ground behind Pikachu exploded every few seconds with Dugtro's heads appearing for half a second before vanishing back underground.

-"I can't keep this up forever, Red!"- Pikachu yelled feeling sand fall onto his back from Dugtrio's most recent ground disturbance.

Red knew Pikachu wouldn't be able to keep up the chase forever. It would only a matter of time before Dugtrio landed another solid hit. He closely followed Dugtrio, studying its movement, execution of attack, and swiftness.

Red observed carefully before making his decision.

"…Iron Tail, behind you now!" He suddeny shouted.

Pikachu somersaulted backwards on cue. He closed his eyes as dirt was sprayed into his eyes. Pikachu brought his metallic tail down hitting Dugtrios' heads. They immediately retreated underground after the hit.

Pikachu took the rare moment to catch his breath. He panted having felt like he ran a mile, but was still on alert for the fierce counterattack. He turned to the sound of rocks breaking open. Dugtrio has appeared in the middle of the field also the center of the pit trap it made.

"I see you had enough of toying with your prey," Giovanni remarked. "Do it with pleasure, Dugtrio. Demonstrate your true power. Earthquake!"

Dugtrio violently shook the field. Pikachu was at his mercy, thrown around like a rag doll. Pikachu ended up on his back once it ended. All three heads pulled their heads underground.

"Pikachu, you got to get up!" Red said.

-"That's easy for you to say,"- Pikachu muttered rolling onto his feet. Dugtrio appeared right below him, sending him straight into the sky.

"Ancient Power in the air!" Giovanni ordered.

Pikachu was pelted with rocks as he came down. He crash back on slanted land with a small groan. He didn't move a muscle nor did he let out another yelp.

Red fell onto his knees. His Pikachu lay before him terribly hurt all because he couldn't think of an appropriate strategy to fight. He left Pikachu on his own to fight.

"Dammit! Sorry Pikachu! I'm sorry that I failed you as your trainer!" Red bawled striking the ground with his fist.

Emily wanted to say something to comfort Red. She just bit her tongue, not able to think of anything at the time.

"Don't blame yourself kid," Giovanni spoke up sounding like he sympathized. "You fought all you could but your Pokemon are inadequate to take on this gym. Though, that still m=sort of makes you the terrible trainer since you did choose them."

Red had enough of Giovanni's arrogance. "This is not Pikachu's fault. He had the strength to defeat your Dugtrio and the speed, but I, the trainer, couldn't think of anything to put those abilities of his to use. Pikachu, is one of my must trustworthy companions, but I failed him as his companion."

Giovanni shifted to more menacing tone. "It's a damn Pikachu! He didn't have a chance against a ground type since Lightning attacks are his main modes of attacking. Face it, your Pikachu is as useless as Metapod in a tree," Giovanni said as if trying to knock sense into him."

-"Hey! I'm right here."- Pikachu mustered all of his strength to weakly get up.

"But this Metapod has more of a stubborn attitude to it," Giovanni added.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry," Red apologized. "But I don't want you to fight anymore."

Pikachu spat on the ground. –"I can still keep going. You believe I can take care of this guy, then I will fight to fulfill that,"- he confidently said facing Dugtrio in the middle.

Red jumped to his feet. Faith restored in himself, he accepted his Pokemon's will. "I won't fail you this!"

"What are you going to do? Zap the ground and hope for a response?" the criminal asked looking agitated. "This is just pointless. Dugtrio use Dig!"

-"Heh, it won't hurt to try!"- Pikachu said firing a Thunderbolt in all directions just because he could.

Red watched the light show. That's when he had realized electricity would be useful in this battle.

"Pikachu, keep producing those electric currents but with less potential!" Red ordered.

-"Uh, sure."- Pikachu fixed the power of his Thunderbolts to small sparks that escaped his body in all directions.

"What are you up to?" Giovanni asked feeling a little uneasy.

"You'll see," Red smirked. "Pikachu, I want you to Iron Tail this sneaky guy."

-"But how am I going to tell when-"- Pikachu paused. He sensed some disturbance underground that his electricity passed through. He had to produce more to energy for this disturbance sucked up his energy like a vacuum.

_-I see,- _Pikachu smirked. _–Quite a clever use of my electricity.- _He hopped into the air. He spun around and brought his tail down just at the moment Dugtrio protruded from the ground. The tail slammed Dugtrio back underground.

"How!" Giovanni shouted stunned.

"It worked!" Red jumped. "Pikachu just keep this up to predict when he approaches you. Head to the middle in case he tries to Earthquake again."

_Don't tell me he figured away to use electricity to follow Dugtrio's movements, _Giovanni thought furious.

"Dugtrio, move faster and Sucker Punch him," Giovanni commanded.

Pikachu used Quick Attack to approach the center still creating electricity. He sensed Dugtrio right behind. It appeared before Pikachu could use Iron tail. Dugtrio aimed to hit him in the gut for a cheap hit but a swift kick to the face caused him to wince.

"I have others ways of fighting then just my tail."-Pikachu brought his Mega Kick up as to present it to him.

Dugtrio looked quite fatigued. It shook its heads for before disappearing again.

"It's pointless now. Dugtrios are pretty frail so one more hit will do it," Red remarked. "My Pikachu has time to react to any attack your Dugtrio tries to pull this time.

Giovanni visibly gnashed his teeth. "How could you? Victory was in my reach and-" He breathed in heavily. "What am I saying? I will win this! Just this rodent and a weakened, poisoned bird. Dugtrio, Ancient Power once more!"

"Quick Attack!"

Dugtrio popped up in the middle picking up several rocks. Pikachu dashed and slam into him before he could throw those rocks. The Ancient Power lost its mysterious power and dropped one by one onto the ground.

Watching Dugtrio fall to the last blow from Pikachu, Giovanni dropped to his knees. As if his whole world has just been turned upside down in a second, he felt devastated.

"Yes, Red!" Emily jumped in joy. Her excitement passed on to her Zorua who yelped in gratitude.

Pikachu smiled dropping onto the ground exhausted. -"I did it."- he whispered.

_How did I let this happen? How did I let Team Rocket down? _He looked up seeing Red approach the pit he created. Words left his mouth that he didn't hear before the trainer returned his tired Pikachu.

"What is it that drives you forward?" Giovanni asked looking down not to meet his gaze.

Red gave him a confused look. "What is it, Giovanni? What do you want?"

Giovanni looked up looking solemn. "Just what is it that keeps you moving forward?" He asked again sounding a bit desperate.

"Shut up with this nonsense and give Red his Gym Badge!" Emily barked.

Red saw not the terrible criminal boss of a large organization but a gym leader not able to accept defeat. He wasn't go to spout his entire reason but enough to give him an idea.

"My Pokemon. They are that help keep moving forward," Red replied making direct eye contact.

"Your Pokemon? What do you exactly mean?"

Red raised Pikachu's ball. "They keep on growing, getting stronger. Their trainer must keep up with their growth or he won't be worthy of being called a Pokemon trainer," he elaborated. "I can't be caught up with my past or else it would hinder me. That will hinder my Pokemon as well." He thought about Charizard.

"Are talking about your bond? The bond a trainer and a Pokemon have," he said getting up.

"Yes, that's what separates me from you, Giovanni," Red pointed out. "I cherish this bond I have with my Pokemon, but you on the other hand, don't even acknowledge them as having feelings."

"Because they are just wild creatures that have only the instinct to fight. They are the perfect tools for fighting!" Giovanni announced. "Why would they need a trainer to learn to use an instinct they are born with?"

"Because they are not born with the instinct to fight," Red responded. "They are sentient beings. Beings that only want to be accepted in this world."

Giovanni looked like he had an epiphany. He rubbed his head feeling confused.

"Red, why are trying to explain this guy how this world works? He only sees it as a way to make profit. There is no way that he will understand," Emily impatiently said.

"Your right," Giovanni responded. He faced Red with a stern look. "I don't understand what you say."

"See, it's pointless talking to him," Emily pointed at him.

"But I'm want to understand by what mean when talk about these bonds you form," Giovanni surprised Emily by his answer.

"You can't be serious!" Emily disputed.

Giovanni nodded. "I'm serious. I have no reason to return to Team Rocket after losing the trainer who debunked it. I will want to pursue the meanings of your words."

Red blinked. "My words?" he said not sure if he really meant it.

"Yes. This bond you freely talk about. This is something that money will never buy," he said. "I, having never experience this, will try my hardest to figure it out how is works. This will be my next goal."

"Wait a minute!" Emily held up a hand. "You expect us to believe that you are going on this spiritual quest to form a bond with your Pokemon?"

"Emily-"

"No Red! I think he is just playing along with us so he can trick us and escape back to Team Rocket," Emily declared.

Giovanni shook his head. "I'm done with Team Rocket. As to prove it to you." He took out a back walkie talkie from his back pocket.

Pushing the bottom on the device he said," Executive Commander Archer."

"Giovanni, what do you request?" Red knew that was Archer's voice.

He locked eyes with Emily before talking. "I am disbanding Team Rocket. The organization will no longer exist as of right now." He dropped the device onto the ground.

"What! Giovanni, what do you me-"

Giovanni crushed the communication device under his foot. He let out an audible sigh. "I'm done with my way of being a criminal. I want a new start."

"That's great, Giovanni," Red said.

"Before I forget," he dug into his pockets to pull out a TM and a badge. He walked in silence to Red.

Red gulped once Giovanni arrived. He felt slightly nervous never have been this close to Giovanni. He lifted his hand to receive the TM and green pendant in the shape of some sort of plant.

"The TM contains the devastating move Earthquake. Use it with caution," he warned. "And the Earth badge to show trainers you have defeated this battle."

"Urh thanks," Red felt uneasy having Giovanni acting not so menacing.

"Red." Red blinked thinking he was hearing things when Giovanni actually said his name.

"Wh-what is it, Giovanni?" Red said

"Don't lose to anyone at the Indigo League," he said turning around he snapped a finger which activated the bridge to reopened behind Red. A dark shadow shifted in the corner of his eye.

"Red, stop!" the gym leader barked. He quickly turned around.

"Now-what's wrong?" Emily could see the dread Giovanni had on his face.

"We are free to talk now," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look I am going to say everything I know about this other group here in Kanto," Giovanni began getting Red's attention. "I never figured out the exact name of this group but all I know that had goals that are dangerous."

"Dangerous goals," Red muttered.

"Yes, and its linked to the Legendary Birds of Kanto," he added.

"Red, does he mean Kuraisora?" Emily turned to Red.

"I'm afraid so," Red replied.

"So you have met this organization?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, I have met the before several times before. They managed to capture one of the legendary birds so far," Red informed.

"This is bad," Giovanni cursed under his breath. "And the crystal orbs. Have they gotten a hold all of them?" Red nodded.

Giovanni looked even more worried. "Listen Red, I tried once to hinder them by trying to steal the Fire Crystal but they were to powerful for my Executive Commanders."

"Wait, you stole the orb from the SS Anne to try and protect Kanto?" Red said flabbergasted.

"Yes, I didn't do it for Kanto at first but as a way to try and have this organization become my puppets for awhile," he closed his eyes as disgusted by his past actions. "But I realized that what they were planning were diabolical. I did it to try and protect my organization at first but I really did it to save my own hide."

"What they are planning is that terrible?" Red questioned.

"They have large plans for those Pokemon," Giovanni replied. "I'm not sure what it is exactly, but listen to me, Red. You are a much better trainer than me, so you must go and stop them."

Red fell silent.

Giovanni turned back to leave. "Don't let them bring despair to Kanto or even to the World at all." The large doors closed right behind him.

Emily shot Red a worried look. "Is he telling the truth?"

Red looked down at the badge that glinted in his hand. "I trust him. I also have a feeling that what they are planning is much larger than just taking precious artifacts as well as powerful Pokemon for money. They don't seem to be after money by my perspective."

Emily picked up her Zorua. "Then we got to search for them. Who knows if they have caught the other two Legendary Birds."

"It's a possibility," Red pocketed his reward. "But we got to hope for the best. Come on let's go home for now." He left with Emily to his hotel.

* * *

In the forest close to the city, a dark figure appeared in the trees. He let out a short laughed as if had gone crazy.

"I knew having that boy live a little longer will benefit us," he said out loud.

"So do you mean he managed to disband Team Rocket?" a second masculine voice asked.

"The kid did it," he replied. "Giovanni, a powerful trainer I must admit, will no longer mess with our plans."

"Yes, that is crucial. That man knows more than he lets on," the second man agreed. "Let's go back."

Both figures disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_**A/N: The end of a long battle. Sorry it took two chapter to do but now we must continue with Red's adventure! Where will he go next? Who are the two dark men spying on Giovanni? Will Emily ever get full battle? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!**_

_**Yeah ,terrible joke. Anyways thanks for reading and take care guys!**_


	37. The Castle's Guardian

**The Castle's Guardian**

Red sat in the metal chair with a bored expression plastered on his face. From his seat, he watched his friend Leaf walked across the lab to fetch the notepad on the desk. She flipped through the notepad scanning for the information she was looking for.

Red let out a rude yawn as he shifted his attention to the aides that were in Professor Oak's lab. All too engrossed in their work to even pay little attention to the teenage boy loitering in the lab. They didn't even seem to mind that a child was bored in a laboratory that belonged to the most renowned scientist in the entire world.

Red fidgeted in his chair. He has done nothing in the past week besides the little training he did in the forest. Emily left a few days ago to finish collecting the badges she needed to enter the Indigo League. He wanted to go but he wanted to stay with his mother for awhile since he didn't want her to deal with such a drastic event by herself. He convinced Emily to continue as he stay back to take care of things.

He showed his mother to her suite in Vermillion City and overlooked the reconstruction of the house for a few hours a day. He came to the lab when he got bored just to visit Leaf, but she was always too busy that she sometimes only greets him and leaves him.

"Pardon me, but do you happen to be Red?"

Red woke up from his daydreaming. One Proffesor's Oak assistants had approached him without him noticing. She was brunette woman who looked like she was in her late twenties. She held wooden clipboard close to her body with one arms and a worn out pen in the other.

Red looked up to the brown eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses. "Yes, that is me."

"Great, because Professor Oak wishes to see you in his office. Please don't waste his valuable time," it sounded as if took every cell in her to not insult the insignificant boy occupying space. She marched off in a snotty fashion.

Red saw this as the highlight of his day so far and left for Oak's office. He entered the old man's office to find him at his desk examining a normal looking rock under a magnifying glass held up by a metal stand.

Oak glanced up from his research to greet Red.

"Ah Red, it seems your loitering has finally paid off," Oak scoffed.

Red forcefully chuckled. "I thought one of these days you might need my assistance for something."

"Well, today is the day I require assistance that only you can provide," the top Pokemon researcher said.

"What is that you need?" Red asked now intrigued.

Professor Oak slid the rock sample on his desk to Red as well as his observation tool.

"Take a good look."

Red examined the rock through the glass able to see the tiny specks that made up the rock. He searched for something that might seem out of the ordinary for the Professor wouldn't have given it to him if it was difficult to find.

"Is it…these sparkling green gems?" Red said noticing emerald colored specks that shined in the light.

Oak nodded. "I ran some tests on these minerals to found out they give off this special energy that similar to evolutionary stones. These energy signatures are different from the other evolution stones that have been previously discovered."

Red pushed the sample back to Oak. "Where did you exactly find this rock specimen?"

"One of my aides followed an abnormal energy signature that has appeared in Pallet Forest which led him to find this remarkable rock," he explained.

"So you are telling me that there could be more of this "special energy" in the forest close to here?"

"Of course, and there might even be a stone made of pure energy," the old man sounded more excited by the second. "If we can get a hold of pure stone, it might provide some more information on the mystery behind the power evolution emits."

Red recline into his chair. "I now see what you want from me. My Dragon Pokemon has that special ability to track down evolution stones."

"Spot on boy," Oak said. "That is if you don't mind…"

"I have nothing better to do so-"

"Excellent! I need you to go to the old castle in the forest-"

"Wait a minute!" Red interjected astonished. "There is a castle in the forest!?"

Oak blinked in disbelief. "Yes, the abandoned castle that has been in the forest for hundreds of years."

"Hundreds of years! Until now I'm told about an ancient medieval building is close to where I have lived since my birth!" Red exclaimed.

"That' strange. I was under the assumption that everyone in Pallet Town knew about the castle has been owned by the Lannister family in the old ages," Oak remarked.

"Well, my mother didn't tell me anything about such a place existing," Red said believing everything he knew was a lie.

"It doesn't matter now," the Professor said. "It's just an old stone brick building that is completely empty besides the wildlife that taken back the place. Abandoned but if your search leads you to the castle, be wary of the wild Pokemon that lurk in there."

Red stood up from his chairs. "I think it's time I pay this abandoned castle a visit for the first time. I'll return with that stone for you even if it takes me a whole year."

"That's the spirit," Professor Oak said as Red walked out the door. "Strange that he didn't know of the place since it's the only thing that kept Pallet Town on the map." He muttered as he continued on his activities.

* * *

Red brushed off the branches to find himself in the presence of an ancient medial castle larger than he could imagine it to be in his dreams. It was amazing to find such a structure in the middle of a forest but the damage it has received over the years has diminished the castle to broken down walls.

The castle still reached about three stories but the tear downed towers show signs of it once being taller.

He went around to reach the wide entrance that lead into the castle. There wasn't any wall that should have been around it to protect it from intruders in the past. The side was overgrown with vines and kudos plants. He looked up to the high towers that he believed to have probably housed royal blood.

"Time to search for that rare stone," Red muttered throwing his Pokeball in the air.

Gabite looked to the castle that lay before him, awestricken. He licked his chomps approaching the cobble stone brick walls.

"Don't even think of trying to gnaw on those bricks," Red sternly said. "One bite might bring this place down. So don't go sinking your teeth into the walls."

Gabite sighed bringing his head down. –"My jaw still hurts from that rolling rock. I want to chew on something to soothe the pain."- He rubbed his jaw remembering the painful event.

Red placed his hands into his pockets. "Don't worry, I got something that will satisfy your chewing needs."

Gabite straightened up, looking cheerful again. –"What is it? What is it! What is it!"- He hopped up and down like a small child. He bent low to sniff Red's pockets.

"I don't have it yet," Red broke the news to him. Gabite whimpered. "But I know where to get it."

Gabite perked up. All ears…or the appendages on his head were paying close attention.

"There is this special stone around this area that gives off this unique power," Red began to explain. "With your ability, I'm sure you we can find that special stone."

Gabite twitched his head. –"The one that makes my body tingle? I sense it all over the place."- He searched the surrounding area feeling the strange power everywhere but in small quantities.

Red noticed his confused expression. That's when it hit him "Of sorry, I meant this stone has a large energy force. Don't mind the smaller energy you feel around you but focus on the big one that catches your attention."

Gabite nodded. He crouched down low swiping his head from side to side with his eyes closed. He concentrated on the energy forces that gathered around him. A swift gust blew through him. His eyes shot right open. His appendages trembled as if they were receiving signal from some unknown force.

Red noticed him tense up. _He got it!_

Gabite turned around to the castle's entrance. He darted inside without warning.

_And it's the castle! _Red thought surprised.

"Hey wait up Gabite!" Red ran after him. He ran into the courtyard of the castle. He saw Gabite paused in the middle before turning to right heading to an open door.

"Gabite, be careful! We don't know what parts of this place is still stable!" Red cautioned. Gabite jumped over a pile of fallen rubble disappearing into the building. Red followed entering into what would be considered a kitchen. A blue tail disappeared up the stairway.

"Dammit, Gabite. Slow down!" He saw the stairway looked somewhat unstable due to it missing a few bricks but if Gabite made it without bringing it down then he could as well. He went up the stairway that spiraled its way to the second floor.

He nearly bumped into Gabite when he reached to the top. He entered the hallway that lead into two different directions. Red saw the path on his right had part of the floor missing. The gap was at least three meters wide.

"Let's go the other way," Red said taking the left.

Gabite didn't listen and sprinted to the broken path. He sped up approaching the edge before doing a mighty leap over the gap in the floor.

"Gabite, stop this instance!" Red harshly yelled.

-"Hmm?"- Gabite came out of his tracking mode to look back. –"What's the matter?"-

He pointed to the gaping hole in the floor. "I won't be able to jump that, Gabite. I could get seriously hurt." He gestured him to come back. "Unless I get bionic legs, we are going to have to find another way around."

Gabite clocked his head as if he didn't understand. He observed the missing chunk and noticed the pile of old stone under it. –"You can't jump?...Then I will help you clear it."- He looked up to the ceiling three meters high.

Red saw the fire building up in Gabite's jaw. "Wait, Gabit-"

Gabite destroyed the ceiling with Dragon Rage. It felt like he was destroying the entire building as it shock violently from the blast. His trainer jumped back afraid to bit clunked on the head by a falling brick. Gabite coughed after finishing. Dust that was kicked up went into lungs.

"Have you lost it!" Red coughed. He looked up the new skylight his Pokemon made. Light poured into the hallway to help Red see the damage. He looked back at the hole to see that it was filled with rubble.

-"Come on! Onwards to tasty rock!"- Gabite joyfully said.

Red gave his Pokemon a confident smile. "Just warn me next time when you are about to blow stuff apart," Red said. He jumped onto the shaky pathway Gabite made. It gave him a closer footing to jump onto the other side of the hallway.

Gabite turned heads to continue the search. He turned around the corner to continue. He held his head high looking straight ahead to focus on his goal.

Red looked through the window slits building into the wall as they ran. He noticed a large room that could fit an entire village inside. He saw small strips of cloth at the far side of the room over small raised platform with a wide stairway leading to it.

_That must be a king's throne, _Red thought. He didn't have time to admire it when his Gabite did another sharp turn. This time into another set of stairway. Red was more wary of these stairs when they made a creak sound under his foot. He sped up the steps hoping to avoid a terrible fall. He arrived at another hallway lit by the light that peered through the cracks of the old stone wall.

This hallway was littered with many doorways that lead to different rooms. He saw Gabite standing in front of one doorway. Red approached him peering into the place.

The room was a meter wider than his own room he once had. The place was, however, completely bare. The floor was made of aged wood to Red's surprise. The floor creaked under his weight as walked into it, Gabite in close pursuit. A window led to a balcony that he could use to see the top of trees.

Red ran a hand across the bare gray walls hoping the stone will be in the structure itself. He wiped the sweat of his brow, fixed his cap and then faced Gabite.

"Why did you lead me her?" Red asked. He looked around but found nothing significant about the place. It was just an empty, abandoned room from medieval times.

-"Strange…I could have sworn I felt it come from here,"- Gabite muttered. He tried to sense the stone again.

Red heard rustle behind him. He turned just into to see a green cloak fall from the ceiling. He realized in a split second that a person was actually inside the cloak. Two hands poked out from it and raised large brass rod above his head. Red caught glimpse of a spherical device at the end of it before he held up his arms to defend himself.

Gabite rushed to his trainer's aide. He jumped in front the mysterious person and raised his scythe like arms. Metal and scales clashed in the room. Gabite held them up to stop the staff from going any further. He eyed the green sphere at the end seeing it glint in the light.

Red lowered his arms to take a good look at his attacker. The hood came off during the assault helping Red see it was an elderly man who looked like he was in his fifties. Silver hair brushed to the back looking as smooth as chrome. Gray hair outlined his defined jaw and met with his moustache. Blue eyes that resembled refined sapphire locked with Red's. His black gloved hands trembled as he pushed his weapon down on Gabite.

Gabite formed a Dragon Claw to strike back. He didn't notice the second figure that attacked from the shadows. A jackal-like Pokemon jump kicked Gabite right in the face. He knocked him straight into the wall stunning him for awhile.

The accomplice turned to Red, sent him a fierce stare with his deep red eyes, and raised a paw donned with a thick, sharp spike. Its eyes flashed blue which sent a strong telekinesis push to Red. The boy was sent flying into the wall.

-"Don't hurt him!"- Gabite lunged at the psychic user. The strong Pokemon vanished in the blink of an eye. He appeared behind to grab him around the neck and placed him in a strong headlock.

-"You seem to be adept at using biting moves. I will disable you while I can,"- the jack Pokemon said in a monotone voice.

"Lucario, let's not take it that far," the assailant said in a deep, silvery voice. "I want to make sure of something first."

-"As you say,"- Lucario muttered lessening his grip. He pushed him onto the ground to stop him from squirming as he placed his weight on him.

The old man approached Red who was rubbing his head hoping he didn't get a concussion from the hit. He paused to stare at the boy.

"What is that you want with me old man?" Red asked without respect. He received no response. "Or do you just attack travelers to steal their stuff? Answer me!"

_He doesn't look like the one…_the elderly man thought observing the boy. His wise eyes stared into Red's.

"Stop with the staring, its creeping me out," Red barked getting up. "And let go of my Gabite!"

_And he has such a rude attitude. A calm, composed character must be required but…this boy is the opposite. Still, I can only make sure in one way…_The stranger raised a hand.

"What…are you doing?" Red witnessed the man's hand glow bright blue. He couldn't believe his eye when he saw him produced a small sphere the size of an egg with the same glow as his palm. The orb looked alive as it expanded and shrunk like a beating heart.

"Catch!" He surprised Red by throwing the strange power to him.

"Gahh!" Red used his reflexes to cover his face with one arm and used the second to try and catch the ball of energy. He felt it touch his hand and he, on instincts, closed his hand. He felt it erupt in his hand sending pain throughout his hand.

"Shit!" Red recoiled shaking his hand. He turned it over ready to see bleeding and probably some bone sticking out. To his utter surprise, it looked completely fine.

The old, yet powerful stranger took interest in Red's hand. He saw it was unharmed as well, heightening his interest.

"You passed the first test," he muttered loud enough for Red. _But it he really the one? _

"Lucario, it's your turn." His voice clearly rang.

"Right!" he carelessly threw Gabite into the wall. It knocked him out for awhile.

Red backed away still holding his as he tried make sense what just happened. He took his last step when his back touched the wall. He saw he couldn't run anywhere as the doorway was blocked by the powerful man. Lucario eyed Red as he cupped his hands.

"Forgive me, young man, but your death will be for a noble cause," the man said in a gentle voice sounding a bit sad.

Red eyes widen when Lucario formed a larger sphere similar to his master's but it radiated with more power. Red held his arms in front of him, eyes clenched, and prayed for his safety. He apologized to his Gabite for not being bringing him into this.

The snapping noise sounded before Red felt the sphere hit him. He doubled over in pain and collapsed on the ground, writhing. The energy consumed him and felt it travel throughout his body. The pain was nothing he ever experience before. His eyesight darkened and his mind went black.

"Sorry Gabite," he whispered for blacking out.

* * *

Red felt powerful waves were going through his body. As if he was at a concert and the powerful bass was shaking his insides. The waves weren't painful but pleasurable. Each time a wave passed through his body he felt better each time.

"Grr…" Red groaned as he began to wake up. He could fee again and felt cold stone touching his face.

"He is coming too, Lucario. Leave him be and his body with heal itself," the familiar clear voice announced.

Red felt some pressure lifted off his body and the energy pulsing through his body stopped. He now felt coldness as if winter has taken over his body. He finally opened his eyes. He found himself lying on the floor.

Red looked up to see throne in front of him. The man in the green cloak was above him looking down on him.

"Wah!" Red yelled rolling back.

-"He looks fine to me,"- Lucario remarked standing behind his trainer.

"Wh-where is Gabite?" Red asked. He got to the edge of the throne platform.

The mysterious man got up from the throne, staff in hand. He approached Red and raised his metal staff. Red flinched in response.

"Your Dragon companion is resting over there," he said.

Red followed his brass staff to find his Gabite lying on the steps of the place. He didn't look hurt and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He was curled up like a lazy cat smiling in his dreams. Some drool dripped out of his mouth.

Red breath out a sigh of relief. He returned his attention to the old man. He didn't seem to cause him any harm now but he could be deceiving him.

"Now, what do you want with me?" Red questioned him as he got up. The man remained silent, staring at him. "I asked you a question." He said more forcefully.

Red backed off seeing Lucario give him a death glare. He reached to his belt ready to get a Pokeball if a battle arises. He looked between the man and Lucario wanting them to do the first move.

The old man finally moved by letting out an exhausted sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "I just still can believe it. You are the child we have been looking for," he said in a disappointed tone.

"The child you been looking for?" Red said in question.

"Yes, you are the child from the prophecy," the strange trainer told him.

Red looked perplexed. "Wait, a prophecy foretold about me?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied in disapproval.

"Woah, woah! I'm sure you got the wrong guy," Red shook his head. "This is some mistake. Maybe the kid of your tale is in another castle."

"I'm one hundred percent sure you are him," he remarked.

"How are so sure?" Red retorted.

"Because you passed the two tests I put you through," he explained. "I have given you the test of an Aura Guardian."

"Aura Guardian?" the word clicked in Red's head. "Wait, you mean I'm a legendary Aura Guardian that have disappeared since hundreds of years? When did you test me for this?"

The man, whom Red saw as completely of his wits, snapped his fingers. He was able to form another blue sphere in the palm of his hand and held it out to Red to see. "This is an Aura Sphere that we Aura Guardians can create. This one is specially made with a weaker structure than usual to easier disperse on contact. A normal human being will just be blasted away by the explosion, but an Aura Guardian will have the natural ability to absorb such weak, unstable Aura."

Red snapped out of his trance when the Aura Guardian closed his hand to reabsorb the energy back into his body. He didn't know how he felt about the situation. On one hand he met a real life Aura Guardian but on the other hand he has been confirmed to be an Aura Guradian.

_I can probably do that as well! Maybe, some events in my happen because of my hidden power…like when the cookie jar fell from the counter when I was young! _Red began to make outrageous conclusions from his new found knowledge of himself.

Red looked up to the elderly man. "If you confirmed that I was an Aura Guardian, why did you get your Lucario to attack me?" Red pointed at the Aura Pokemon who scoffed at his question.

"Simple. I need him to make sure you were the boy the prophecy spoke of," he bluntly answered.

"So, you attacked a defenseless boy who came into this castle just to look around!" Red accused.

"It was highly likely that an Aura Guardian will come to this place," he said defensively sounding harsher.

Red went up to the Aura Guardian almost reaching to his height. "How can you be so sure, Mr. Guardian?" he jabbed a finger into the built man's shoulder.

He whacked Red on the head with his staff earning him a yelp. He shoved the sphere on his staff into pained boy's face. "This is the Guardian's Crystal." On command, the grapefruit size orb came to life with a bright green glow. It looked like it contained a small cloud inside that moved around as energy radiated from it.

"This crystal releases Aura energy that only Aura users can pick up. Rocks containing the same substance as this, but in smaller chunks, will absorb some of this aura. It stores it to release it over the course of time." He turned off his staff to use it like it should be used besides hitting rude children on the head.

-"I sense!"- Gabite jumped wide awake. He looked up to the throne to see Aura Guardian close to his trainer. –"Get away from him!"- he growled.

Red needed to calm him down before Gabite could get hurt like last time. "Gabite, don't attack. Don't move and stay calm," Red reassured him. "It's all good now."

Gabite gave the old man a strange look as to show he will be paying close attention. –"You will not hurt him, and that shiny stick will be mine."- he said back.

Disregarding the threats, the old man approached Red with a softer tone. "I have finally found you young Aura Guardian. We must not waste daylight." His cloak fluttered behind him when turned around to walk down the stairs. Lucario steadily walked behind him.

"Wait! What do you want from me?" Red asked not willing to follow him yet.

"Your questions are as countless as the scales on a Dragonair," he stopped to say. _Though, I don't blame you. I understand that you are quite confused by the sudden events, _he thought to himself. "I am here to train you in the way of the ancient Aura Guardians."

"Train me?" Red didn't think he was going to receive such training. "Why are you going to train me? What will the purpose be?"

The guardian grounded the staff into the stone floor. "Because you are the boy of the prophecy. I am the only one who can train you."

Red slowly descended down the stairs. "What prophecy do you speak of?" He stopped by Gabite. He petted on his head to tranquil him and to thank him from before.

The Aura Guardian turned back to Red. He tilted his head to directly face Red as he scanned his face. "There is the prophecy that was foretold by a great Aura Guardian. He saw that in the future a powerful, destructive force will appear who will bring chaos onto this world. The world will be thrown into an era of despair and destruction if it weren't for an Aura Guardian that stood in its way. He prophesized that you will be the one to save this place."

Red took a moment to absorb all what the wise Aura Guardian said. "But are you really sure that I'm the boy you're looking for?"

"Do you recall the Aura Sphere had my Lucario use?"

"Yes, I recall all too well." He replied rubbing his arm.

"The reason I had him used that because any normal Aura Guardian without any proper training would have absorbed the unstable energy, but their body wouldn't have been able to contain such immense power. I was testing for a certain bloodline that could handle that amount of power," he explained.

"And what Bloodline were you testing for that is in the prophecy?" Red asked.

The old man smiled for the first time looking vibrant and alive. "Will you become my disciple, descendant of Sir Pallet?"

Red's jaw nearly fell open. He was not at all prepared for this, yet something inside him stirred. Was it excitement, anxiety, or fear? No, he felt pride. He knew what he had to do now.

"I accept!"

* * *

_**A/N: Warriors known as Aura Guardians, prophecies, old wise teachers. Yeah, this sounding a lot like a fantasy adventure novel now. Though, I am going to dwell deeper on this subject. I have big plans for this!**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and take care guys!**_


	38. Disciple

**Disciple**

"I haven't learned your name yet," Red brought up, following the Aura Guardian down the worn out hallway. It felt it could collapse on them at any time.

"I will be known to you as simply Brom," he plainly responded. "In order to establish a better relationship between student and mentor, we will refer to each other by our first names. What is your birth name, young Aura Guardian?"

"I'm Red Ketchum," Red replied proudly. "It's a pleasure to have met you Brom."

Brom walked through an exit of the building. They entered into what seemed as the training grounds for knights back in the day. It was in the middle of the castle, empty area besides the overgrown greenery large enough to fit a football arena. The place was fenced by large stone brick walls besides a part where the wall has collapsed to create an opening.

"This area was used by the brave knights who came here to become stronger. It was their training grounds for such warriors and even the Aura Guardians occasionally came here fresh up on their skills," Brom said as if he was Red's tour guide. "We will begin with your training immediately."

"Right now," Red groaned. He rubbed his stomach feeling it will almost be lunch time.

"Don't start complaining yet," Brom hushed. "We will start with the basics of course." Brom led Red to a dead tree stump that stood in the shade of the walls. He sat the boy down.

"You can let your Dragon companion rest since this will take quite some time," he lifted his head to the sky as to gauge the time.

-"No, I will stay wide awake. I'll be at your side Red,"- Gabite made it clear. He eyed Lucario as he walked next to trainer. –"I don't want you hurting him anymore."-

Lucario acted indifferent to the stares. –"Just keep away from me for your mouth reeks of fetid smells."- He grunted.

Brom took a seat on a pile of rubble that looked like it was a structure before. He pulled back his head, rested his staff onto his lap, and stretched out his tired legs. "This will do. So, we will-"

"Wait, you can't expect me to loyally follow a stranger's orders right from the bat," Red interrupted earning an icy stare from his mentor.

"Then what do suggest we do before we began your crucial training," Brom reproachfully said.

"How about we tell each other a little about ourselves?" Red suggested. "Here, I'll start. I'm Red Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer who just accomplished in getting all the gym badges. My hometown Pallet Town is probably proud for my achievement."

Brom blinked in disbelief. "Ketchum, huh?"

"Yeah so what of it?" Red asked.

"Nothing, I just thought it was a strange name," he muttered.

"Hey, it's my family's name and I hold that name high with pride," Red rebuked. "Now what about you?"

Brom shuffled on his jumble of uncomfortable looking rocks. "I will make this clear. I am going to keep my past and all personal matters to myself-"

"How is that fair? I told you about me," Red interjected slightly frustrated.

"I didn't conformed to such introductions," he answered. "Forgot about me and let us concentrate on you. I'm here to train you, boy."

"Why are you the one training me?" Red battered his mentor with more questions.

Brom scowled. "Because I'm the only Aura Guardian left in this world of yours. Your training is the most important matter as of now."

Red wanted to talk back but realized he was being rude. "Do you really think my training is crucial to stopping this terrible force?" Red softly asked.

Brom furrowed his brows. "It is. I will help you master your aura powers which will serve you deeply," he replied calmly.

_What is Kuraisora planning? _Red took a deep breath in. "If it will help me to deal with those bunch of criminals…" Red remembered every moment he faced the groups and felt the emotion he felt at the time when he was defeated or pushed aside. He stared into his hands almost able to imagine the Aura Sphere he might be able to make to protect his family and friends.

"Let's get started," Red said determined.

"Excellent," Brom began sounding relieved. "We will start with the basics of aura."

Red raised his hand.

"What is it?" Brom acknowledged.

"What is Aura?" Red carefully asked.

"A reasonable question, since this is probably you have first heard about aura," Brom eye's gleamed with approval. "Aura is a difficult concept for even our people to grasp. Basically, it is the life force that all living things give out. It's our life force that we all get our aura powers from rather it be in very small amounts in some and enormous reservoirs in others. That is where we will be getting your power."

Brom lifted his hand to form an Aura Sphere large yet stable. "We Aura Guardians are blessed with the gift to able to draw out that aura to fully control it and absorb it. We bring out an innate power from within ourselves that requires a strong will to draw out this power at command." He launched the sphere into the castle's wall. A loud explosion followed, and dust flew everywhere. Brom look unaffected by the even more unstable structure and continued to instruct.

"I will train you to first be able to make that connection with your aura which will be easier for you have a large aura reservoir within you," Brom said with authority. "Holds out your hands together and try to summon your hidden power."

Red raised both of his hands. He brought them close together as if he was about to clap and stared into them expecting incredible aura to flow right out of them. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to focus his power into his palms. He kept that stance for a good minute.

"No, no, don't try to think about the act," Brom shook his head.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Red said slightly frustrated throwing his arms in the air.

"Let me explain more clearly," Brom sighed. "You are not concentrating on your hands but your concentration must go towards your aura power first. Look within yourself first. Find your inner power; that's the best I can explain it."

Red was left even more confused. He shrugged and tried once more, but with a more relaxed set of mind.

_Where is this special power?_ He asked himself. Never has he thought of containing such power within him. He took a deep breath, stretched out his hands and prowled his inner self. He probed his own mind seeing it from a different perspective. His conscious was of alien territory to him as he looked for something-anything out of the ordinary.

A sudden glow emitted from the far corners of his mind. Red dug deeper into that glow sensing it get brighter and brighter as he approached it. Compact energy rushed through his body like a rapid river once he touched it. He tried to guide it to his hands.

A loud crackle woke Red from his concentration. A blue-greenish spark jumped from his hands right into the other one.

"I got it!" Red exclaimed with excitement. The flow of energy broke that resulted in a sudden jolt of power into his hands exploding. Red jumped back scared he might blow himself up.

"Careful boy!" Brom yelled holding out his hand. His palm glow a bright blue as he stretched out in front of him. "You were lucky I was able to safely absorb the stray aura." He closed his palm and resumed his usual calm position.

Red got back up on the stump feeling slightly nauseated after reaching the new power. Gabite nudged Red onto the tree stump.

"Now, let's try one more time but don't get so easily distracted," Brom huffed.

"Again," Red whined, already feeling lightheaded after the first attempt.

"Of course! We will train till every ounce of aura within you if that is what I takes for you to master it," Brom sternly stated.

-"You don't have to keep going, Red. That big meanie is not your mom!"- Gabite compelled him to stop seeing it was not favorable on his body. –"Moms are supposed to be nice and happy. He doesn't even know how to cook!"-

-"Your idiotic blabbering is making my head hurt,"- Lucario sighed heavily. He sat down on the cool grass and acted as if he was meditating.

Red noticed the bright glow that engulfed Lucario as he meditated. It was the same glow as the aura his human partner emitted yet slightly darker.

"What is Lucario doing?" Red asked getting comfortable on the stump.

Without glancing at Lucario, Brom answered, "he is using his aura to heal himself. Your partner managed to bite and cut Lucario after he woke up to see you lying on the floor. He had to knock him out once more before you woke up."

Gabite rubbed his temple still feeling the blow from Lucario's punch.

"Wait, will I be able to use aura in this sort of manner?" Red asked.

"If your specialty dwells into it, then it is possible," Brom replied. "Let's not dwell on that matter until we get that far. Now try again."

Red groaned in his mind as he continued to his training. He kept this up for a good few minutes that stretched out into hours.

Having not said a single word during the training, Brom carefully watch Red fall onto the round exhausted. The teacher glanced at the sky seeing a swirl of orange and red hues far in the horizon. He jumped off from his throne of jagged rocks and stuck his guardian staff into the ground. His knees buckled under his weight but he had his staff to support his weary body.

"Grr…that will be enough for today, Red," Brom said faint and indistinct. Lucario got up to help his master stand up.

Red still feeling fuzzy and lightheaded managed to cough up a question. "Why are you so tired when all you did was sat there like a statue?" Red got back up to his feet careful to not topple over on his unstable footing.

Brom leaned on Lucario's shoulder. "I didn't just sit there. You should have sensed it when you were accessing your aura."

"I'm sorry but I was too busy trying to keep my power in control to not and try to kill myself," Red retorted clenching his hands. They were burned from the attempts to fire aura from them and moving a finger ached.

"I guess we need to work on your ability to sense with aura," Brom muttered. "I was cleaning up the unstable residue from your attempts to use aura. In order to keep the area stable I had to absorb any stray aura and converted it into a more stable version." Lucario lend his master his shoulder to stay standing.

He harshly coughed. "That will be all for today. If we go any further on your first say, then it might spell catastrophic damage to your body," Brom said. "It is getting dark so let us prepare a fire for tonight."

Red rubbed his sore arms, wordlessly agreeing to the decision. He grabbed the Pokeballs from his belt and threw them in the air. The rest of his Pokémon team appeared around him.

"Alright guys it is lunch time!" Red rummaged through his bag to find the food for his hungry friends.

-"Who's the old man?"- Pikachu asked stretching out his tense body.

-"Some magical guy,"- Gabite muttered tiredly. –"He can make attack like Pokemon."-

-"Impossible!"- Nidoking protested. –"I have never heard of human being able to attack like a Pokemon."-

-"He's a noble Aura Guardian and treat him respect,"- Lucario snapped back.

Red turned around with cans of food in his arms. He noticed Brom was intensely looking at his team of Pokemon.

"What's the matter Brom?"

That seemed to wake Brom out of his daze. "Urh-nothing. It's just that I never seen such wide of variety of Pokemon in one place," Brom replied. He pointed to Charizard with a weary finger.

"Gatts the Aura Guardian from the Rashid Castle had a majestic Charizard know as Vanilor. Both fought together in many great battles and left their enemies in seas of fire."

Charizard lower his head seeming somewhat upset. _A Charizard who I will never live up to. I can't even come close to defeating one of my kind, _Charizard sadly thought.

"Your Nidoking reminds me of an Aura Guardian from a country far west. Beroan the Nidoking and his partner Heorth were a pair that could move entire terrains," Brom's voice trailed off. "And of course your Pikachu reminds me of Sir Pallet."

"You sure do seem to know a lot of these Aura Guradians," Red remarked placing the cans of food on the ground.

-"And was there really great Nidoking in history?"- Nidoking asked interested. –"I bet he got all the beautiful Nidoqueens to leave here and go to that country."-

-"Pokemon who were partnered with Aura Guardians had much more important things to worry about than troublesome relationships,"- Lucario responded impatiently.

"I felt like I needed to learn about the heroes from our lineage of Aura Guardians," Brom answered Red's question. "Such great people leave an example for us remaining Aura Guardians."

Red felt a soft tug on his pants. He looked down to see a cheerful Eevee eying him with her big, black eyes that were begging. He knew that the look she gave him was the one that meant he wanted food.

"Well, tell me more about these people after we are done with dinner. " He opened up the first can of food.

"Then let's get a campfire going before we have lunch," Brom suggested. "It will keep us warm as we eat."

Red slightly nodded. "Pikachu and Gabite go look for some firewood and cut some logs while you're at it. Nidoking start making the pit to make our campfire. Charizard we will need you to start the fire." Red pointed to each of his Pokemon as he spoke their names.

-"Fine, let's do this quick so we can have lunch, Gabite,"- Pikachu folded his hands behind his head as he walked away into the wilderness that lay close to the castle.

Gabite yawned. –"I'm really hungry too."- He chased after his furry companion.

Nidoking shrugged and went to got dig a hole where Red asked him to do so.

Red friendly patted his Charizard on the back before going out to set dinner for his crew.

Charizard wordlessly watched Red go to his duties. His gaze floated to the elderly man slowly making his way to the pit where a fire will be lit. His bright blue didn't blink as he watched walk. He breathed out a soft sigh.

"What's the problem, Charizard?" Pidgeot chirped approaching Charizard the only other Pokemon not faced with a task that he could calmly converse with.

Charizard didn't lift his gaze from the Aura Guardian as if expecting him to attack Red anytime. "It's uh nothing, Pidgeot."

Pidgeot didn't believe it one bit "What happen to you in the past few days?"

Charizard's brow lifted. "What do you mean?" he muttered.

"That's the problem!" He squawked. "What happen to all that confidence you used to have in you? I remember I was the guy who didn't have the strength to defeat a single Caterpie! Yet, your eminence faith and confidence in me seem indestructible."

Charizard grumbled. "I was a mere Charmander. I didn't know much about the world and so I thought I could conquer it."

"But even in after you evolved into a Charizard, your confidence in your abilities only increased."

Frowning Charizard replied. "That's what everybody feels after they reached their final form. Didn't you feel unstoppable when you evolved?"

Pidgeot knew it was true and didn't have a retort.

"Look, I'm fine. Just still a bit tired from my last battle with Giovanni," Charizard coldly said.

"Oh yeah about that battle. How did you do?" Pidgeot asked.

Trying to fight back a scowl he said, "I did-good." He walked off without a second word.

_-Geez, what's with him?- _Pidgeot thought he was definitely out of character.

Gabite arrived later with pile of freshly cut logs in his arms while Pikachu brought the thinner sticks. They set right next to the pit that Nidoking dug out. Brom took one log to use as seat. Red set up the logs into the pit and had Charizard light it on fire.

Dusk fell once they finished and everyone was served food. Eevee happily nibbled her food closest to Red. Pikachu calmly ate his food next to Gabite who gobbled it down. Nidoking and Pidgeot shared their battle experiences as they ate. Charizard stood in the back barely having touched his food.

Brom leaned on his log with his feet stretched out towards the flames. He ate his natural berries that he carried in his bag and shared with his partner Lucario next to him. Red had his lunch prepared and sat opposite of his mentor.

The campfire crackled under Brom's watchful eyes as he quietly ate. It seemed as if he was reminiscing on a particular issue. He shifted on his log casting dancing shadows behind him.

Before Red could ask anything, Brom spoke up before him. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Rogue Aura Guardian of Pallet?"

Red pondered on the name sounding familiar. "I can't say I have," he finally said.

"Then let me tell you," Brom said getting into a more comfortable position. "The Pallet Kingdom once had a powerful Aura Guardian name Brian. He was a loyal warrior who would lay his life for the king. His partner was the same. An Espeon named "Rinda" with a special ability that no other Espeon had-"

"What kind of a special ability?" Red interrupted without thinking.

Brom glared at Red. "Boy, I will answer your question for this once time but for any future queries you may have, save it for the end." He coldly said seeing Red nod. "Rinda had the ability to deflect any non-damaging moves back to her opponent. Like a deep innate psychic ability to throw back but it was more like an instinct than an intended action.

"Now," he glanced at Red to see if he was going to interrupt him again before continuing. "Brian was loyal to the king but he was also loyal to his faithful wife. A noble of the castle he fell in love with and married. At the time he was also the role model for Aura Guardians all across Kanto. He was feared yet admired but many. His wife knew that as well and knew that marrying such a man will lay some burden on her shoulders. Yet, those two where the happiest couple in the kingdom."

Brom clasped his hands together and told the next part of the story like a mournful toll of a requiem

"There was one time when Brian was sent on a mission far away that it took him a few weeks to accomplish. However, when he arrived he was faced with some devastating news. His wife was killed within the kingdom. Not just any regular person but by the hands of an Aura Guardian named Merlock. He was an Aura Guardian who Brian knew was jealous of his rank and power. He heard from the other people that he tried to seduced his wife while he was gone but she strongly resisted and in the end he killed her when he pushed her off the side of the building they were on. However, even with the evidence, Merlock was never convicted of the murder of his beloved wife. He went straight to the king to condemn Merlock yet he was ignored." He paused to shift to a comfortable position.

Red took the opportunity to ask a question in a concerned voice. "Why didn't the king condemn Merlock for what he did? Surely the law must kept uphold by the king."

Brom didn't look at all bothered by the question time and took his time to answer. "No one knows why the king didn't do it. Anyone who may know the reason why is now dead and never let words slip their mouths."

"So, you see why he felt betrayed. The kingdom he tried too hard to protect has turned his back on him during his crisis. His partner also felt the feeling of betrayal and decided to take matters in her own hands. She snuck into Merlock's home one night and brutally tortured him to death with her psychic powers. The next morning she was found out and captured by the kingdom army. Brian was even more devastated when he heard that his remaining family was sentenced to be executed. He tried to bargain with the king but it led him nowhere. That was when he realized that the government of his kingdom was flawed."

Brom's voice trailed off at the end but kept on going in a more calm voice.

"He couldn't stop the execution of his Pokemon so he decided to take matters in his own hands. He went straight to the execution site which was surrounded by many commoners and knights along with the Aura Guardian of the castle. He confronted the guards who were in his way who he killed with his own power. The Aura Guardians jumped in to stop him but Brian made quick work of in killing in his anger. Yet he was far too late. Rinda was decapitated right before his own eyes. That set him on a complete blood lust rampage and killed anyone who got was near him from soldiers to innocent civilians. He did calm down enough to realize what he has done and knew the consequences. That's when he decided to leave the kingdom."

Red took the short pause to ponder on the matter. _What a terrible way for an honored hero to be betrayed. None of it was his fault yet it turned him into an infamous murderer. _

"But there is more," Brom quietly said. "He fostered this hate for the kingdom that he searched for an even greater power to help him with his revenge. That's when he stumbled over the three Element Crystals."

Red head perked at the mention of the crystals. "Wait; is this the same guy who captured the three legendary birds Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno?"

Brom raised an eyebrow. "Do you know of this legend?"

"Not that much but it sounds similar of a bedtime story my mother used to tell to me when I was young. But I never thought it will be true. Is it?"

"A tragic tale turned into a child's bedtime story," Brom muttered to himself not listening. "Where did your mother hear of this tale?"

Red shrugged. "I just thought my mom made it up so I never asked her."

Brom rubbed his beard. "That's strange. It's only a tale that Aura Guardians will know in today's time." He said sounding as if he was having an inner discussion.

"Then where did you hear this tale?" Red asked.

Brom lifted his to stare into the fire. A log cracked right before he answered. "My teacher who taught me in the ways of the Aura Guardian was the man who told me," sorrow could be felt in his tone. The night fell quiet.

The fire began to die down so Red grabbed a stick to push a log closer to the center. The flames roar back to life. "Does your version end with Pallet saving the kingdom and hiding the crystal orbs?"

"No…mind ended with a prophecy. A prophecy foretold by your great ancestor Sir Pallet," Brom softly answered. He now looked up to the starry sky.

"How could he foretell such things?" Red questioned the man's power.

A small smile appeared on Brom's lips. "He had such strong aura powers that it was said that he had to isolate himself from the world for a year to be able to control his powers. With such power, it might be possible that he sensed the auras of the future and past."

"He could sense other being's auras?" Red was confused never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, of course," he answered looking back down at Red with a stern look. "It is the most basic skill for Aura Guardians. Novice in the ability could even sense vague feelings while experts could detect the feelings and whether they were healthy or not."

"Then why haven't I felt this?" Red proclaimed.

Brom slightly nodded. "Well, why don't you try it for yourself know," Brom encouraged. "Close your eyes and try to sense the world around you. With your bloodline, you might be even able to tell what your comrades are feeling."

"Uh-let me try."

Red placed the stick down and set his hands on his lap. Closing his eyes he tried to feel the area around him with his mind. At first he felt nothing but a faint glow that deterred as a living thing's presence. He inched towards it with conscious like a Weedle slowly crawling to a leaf. He mentally touched the life force once he was close enough.

Feelings flowed into his body. They were gentle so the only emotion he felt from them was satisfaction and tiredness. Judging by it aura, Red concluded that the being was in good condition with only a bruise on its body.

Opening his eye, Red looked to the source of the aura. He pinpointed it to be his Pokemon Gabite. He was sprawled on the grass with a giddy smile twirling a piece of grass in his jaws patting his tummy.

"I see my Gabite is doing well," Red remarked. "I guess this will be helpful to figure when my Pokemon are too seriously hurt to fight."

"But that is not all what it can be used for like deducting when your Pokemon need of emotional support," Brom added.

"Yeah that can-" Red's aura sensing trailed off to find an even greater force emitting aura. It was thick, distasteful aura that made Red reluctant to intrude. His head towards the source to realized it was his most trust worthy Pokemon Charizard.

Broken hearted, disgust, anger, frustration where the many feelings that Red felt emitted from Charizard. On the outside, his dragon-like partner didn't look at all like the feelings besides looking slightly sadden. Red shut himself from Charizard's aura feeling he himself would be engulf in the terrible aura.

"He has been like since you released him," Brom spoke up.

Red glanced at Charizard once more. "I never knew he was this much affected," Red admitted. "I knew he would have been disheartened but to this leave."

"Well, you try to amend his broken heart," Brom proposed. "You are his partner after all. You are not only responsible for his physical well-being but his emotion state as well."

The trainer sighed. "I will bring him to his senses," Red vowed. _I will not give up on you pal. _He thought to himself.

"You will have to do that tomorrow after your training," Brom stated. "Now let me tell you of the prophecy."

"Yeah, what is this prophecy of doom you need me to complete?"

Folding his hands into his lap, Brom continued the story. "It has been said that someone will try to unleash a power force using the three Pokemon."

"And you presume the three Pokemon are the 3 legendary birds of Kanto?"

"Yes, I mean are there any other mystical Pokemon in this country?" Brom posed the question.

Red's eyebrows furrowed. "I guess not so continue."

"This unstoppable force will be unleashed on this world and the person behind its release has an aura full of hate and malice. If not stopped, the whole world will fall to its mercy. Pallet also sensed that there wasn't any trained aura guardians to stop it. Well, all except for one and he dictated it was his descendant," Brom paused to grab his canteen for a gulp of water.

"But aren't you a trained Aura Guardian? Couldn't you have been the one foretold in the tale?" Red asked.

Brom shook his head. "When one knows the future, they can change the future. I come from a lineage of Aura Guardians who were brought up to teach the future hero," Brom explained.

"If your lineage made through the ages, then how come mind didn't make it since I do come from Pallet?" Red asked another question. He was getting worried that he will soon irritate Brom to the point he won't talk to him.

Brom, however, kept cool and answered. "No one knows for sure but somewhere in your family tree, a break from the old ways happened and left a new generation oblivious to the Aura Guardian ways. That's was when my ancestors began to search for the Pallet bloodline," he concluded.

Red leaned back taking in everything he has learned so far. Red as part of an ancient prophecy to this whole aura business seemed all too good to be true.

"Now it is my turn to ask," Brom began. "When is the next full moon?"

Red stopped perplexed. "uhh-I believe the last full moon was ugh…a week ago?" Red unsurely answered. He did jogged his memory remembering sleeping under stars.

"I see…then we only have two weeks to train," Brom calmly said.

"What! Why?" Red blurted didn't know they were on a time limit.

"Because the day this destructive force is released is on a full moon," Brom sternly replied.

Red's body went stiff. He knew Kuraisora have been getting closer to their as he has seen t with his own eyes. The Elemental Crystals are now in their hands as well as Articuno. Who knows if have the other two legendary Pokemon? This full moon could be the time they put their plan to work.

"Let's get some sleep then," Red said more like an order.

Lucario felt a sense of pride. –"The boy is finally getting serious. I think it's time we pick up the pace as well,"- Lucario turned to his partner who pulled his hood over his face.

-_After all, he is the world's only hope, _Lucario thought to himself.

* * *

_**(A/N): Well, he is short chapter with no action but some exposition. I know it's a lot to drop on you guys. And since it's has been so long since I last updated. I have been plagued with something called "not enough time". Work, school, and college/ scholarship applications and contest. Also, final exams are going to eat more of my time. This chapter also gave me a Writer's Block so that didn't help much. Anyways, thanks for still being around guys. Hope you enjoyed and expect next one to be up soon.**_

_**Take Care!**_


	39. Can You Feel My Heart

**Can You Feel My Heart**

Raising his arm to block the incoming blow, Red cringed as the metal rod made contact with his arm. Another sharp strike came down on him. He couldn't keep his balance and toppled onto his back.

"Gah!" Red rubbed his bare arms covered in variety sizes of bruises.

"Is this your limit? Are you going to let an old man like me pummeled you so easily," Brom scoffed bringing his staff to the ground.

Red took the taunt and rolled back onto his feet. "Why don't I get the whipping stick this time and see how you fare against me?" Red retorted.

"This is not my training exercise, but yours. Now, try to learn the technique." Brom restated.

Red groaned getting back into position. The sun was at its highest baring down on Red determined to burn him alive. He reminded of himself on what the purpose of this training was.

_I need to try and release my aura into my veins and that will create a powerful defense boosting technique,_ Red told himself again. _Having mastered this, I will be able to easily learn other Aura techniques! _

"Come on! Once more!" Brom raised his staff. "Remember, if you are the descendant of Sir Pallet, then you should be able to learn all three basic types of Aura."

_That's right. I need to learn the first type of Aura Enhance__**. **_Red released his Aura powers guiding it to his arms. He lifted one arm up to block as Brom came after him. His arm was struck but this time Red felt only a little pain. A light glow has taken over his right arm as well as his left.

Brom smirked under his gray moustache. He lifted his metal rod and brought it down on Red with all his might. His student tried to block it with his other arm but a second before the blow could connect, the aura disappeared from his arm. Red was thrown onto the ground from the strong hit.

"Don't lose your concentration," Brom noted Red's mistake.

Red cringed on the ground. He rubbed his new bruise the size of Pokeball trying to eradicate the pain. Brom paused for Red to recover but this time he took more time than before. Red sat there on the ground contemplating on something. He took a look around him.

Red's Pokemon were all outside training as well. They were all trying out the new moves that Red gave them or a new combo that Red came up with. With Brom's help, Red distributed the unused TMs that he has kept for quite some time. Each one was giving it their all to train. He felt the rush of emotions from their auras all feeling the need to accomplish their tasks.

_They will give it their all just for me, _Red thought on the topic. _And they are expecting the same from me? _He squeezed his arms feeling soreness take over them. He turned back to Brom who patiently awaited Red with his staff in hands. Red squinted under the harsh sunlight wishing he had his hat now. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he looked up to Brom.

A grin spread across Red's face. "I will get it this time!" Red rejoiced jumping onto his feet. Brom smiled as he took his stance to attack Red once more.

From the side of his eye, Charizard watched Red continue his Aura training. An unnatural cry brought Charizard's vision forward.

-"Blarrgh!"- Gabite vomited his new fire move from his jaws. He made an unnatural face as he tried to burn his sparring partner. Charizard retaliated with his own Flamethrower overcoming Gabite's own with little effort.

-"Don't act like your throwing up,"- Charizard instructed his pupil for the day. –"You got to let it out like your naturally breathing out."-

Gabite gasped for air looking up to his fire master. –"Oh great Charizard. Teach me your ways!"- He wailed making Charizard roll his eyes.

_-And here I am stuck with babysitting,- _Charizard thought annoyed. He was tasked to teach Gabite how to use his newly acquired technique, Flamethrower. Once Gabite was able to freely use it, he had to learn the combo that Red thought of.

Gabite unleashed another torrent of flames. He felt it escape his throat much easier than trying to vomit it out. Charizard countered it with his own. Charizard lowered the power to evenly match Gabite's. Seeing it was evenly matched, Gabite decided to try the new combo.

-_Look as I surpass my master!- _Gabite narrated the scene in his head. Claws outstretched, Gabite activated his Dragon Claw.

-_What is he trying?- _Charizard thought. Red never told him what the combo was so he had no clue what Gabite was attempting.

Gabite suddenly rushed forward still spilling out fire. Charizard looked alarm as his Flamethrower was being pushed back towards him. He quickly increased his flames yet did it with such haste that the fire overtook Gabite and engulfed the Dragon type.

Jumping from the fire, Gabite lunged at Charizard with a determined look that Charizard only saw once in his lifetime and that was when Gabite barely evolved. Fire swirled around Gabite's large claws as if it were a fire punch. Gabite slashed the unprepared Charizard across the chest with both arms crossing in an x-pattern.

Charizard roared as the fire enveloped claws scratched his chest. He jumped back clutching his fresh wound. Gabite landed with a goofy grin.

-"Burning Claw!"- Gabite gleefully shouted waving his claws in the air. –"I did it! I have combo just for me!"-

Charizard cringed, feeling the heat from the attack burn his gash. Panting heavily, Charizard couldn't help but feel remorse. _How did I let that guy take me by surprise? – _Charizard asked himself. –_I wasn't fast enough to dodge or to retaliate. Damn, I feel so humiliated! And these burns aren't supposed to affect a fire-type like me. _Charizard stood their bewildered and mortified.

Gabite's cry of achievement only caught Pikachu's ears. He quickly glanced over his directions.

-"Hey! Pay attention when you're fighting me!"- Pidgeot fired a set of Air Cutter at Pikachu.

Pikachu focused his attention back to Pidgeot just in time to release his new electric move. He fired in all directions with blue electricity yet he kept the range close to his body. The flashed of light danced around his body as Pikachu tried to fully control the energy. The Air Cutter sliced through the air but when it met the electric force field, the blades were torn apart.

Pikachu smirked. –"You saw that! I broke down your Air Cutter in a matter of seconds!"- Pikachu boasted.

-"Yeah, quite a clever use of Shock Wave,"- Pidgeot remarked surprised that it went so smoothly. –_It wasn't only that weak move was easier to manipulate, but Pikachu's own skills to control it. After practicing with so many electric moves, he has gain_ _excellent control over the element.- _Pidgeot stated his observations so far.

-"I wonder what else I can do it with this electric field,"- Pikachu said taking step forward still producing electricity. He didn't feel even a little fatigue since Shock Wave required little energy at his level.

-"Can it stop this!"- Eevee launched several Shadow Balls.

Pikachu turned back to see the first Shadow Ball break apart in his barrier but the next few broke through his weakened defense. He was blown back by the exploding ghost matter. His Shock Wave momentarily stopped but Pikachu regained his standing posture and recreated the technique. He did got pretty scratched up the surprise attack.

-"Hey, you're getting much better,"- Pikachu praised with a confident smile. –"Being the newest member, you will have to train more to catch up with us."-

-"Thank you!"- Eevee jumped up and down excited.

-"But I'm not going to let you surpass me yet!"- he proclaimed getting onto fours. –"Come at me again with those Shadow Balls and I will soon be able to break them!"-

-"But try to do so with my Air Cutter flanking you!"- Pidgeot cried above Pikachu. The three continued their training.

Close to three sparring group was Nidoking, who was practicing his new move. Lucario stood directly front him in a defensive position. The Drill Pokemon rushed his opponent raising his giant claw that had a purple light surrounding it. He punched Lucario aiming for his mid section but the jackal-like Pokemon swiftly blocked it by crossing his arms.

-"Your Poison Jab won't hurt me since I'm a steel type,"- Lucario remarked.

-"I know which is why you were chosen as my partner,"- Nidoking said back reeling his arm back. –"So I can repeatedly clobber you with Poison Jab and not get you weakened by poison!"- He armed his other claw with a Poison Jab and with both, assaulted his steel foe.

Lucario began to feel back as he was hammered with punches that had enough force to break boulders. He wanted to get something out of this training besides being a punching bag, so he jumped Nidoking with a glowing paw. He struck Nidoking in the middle of his chest and sent a powerful wave from it. Nidoking was sent backwards sliding but he kept his stance.

–"What the hell was that?"- Nidoking asked shocked. He could have sworn that punch went right through his body and left a gaping hole. He touched the place where Lucario struck him still feeling it tingle.

-"That was Force Palm,"- Lucario answered bending his knees low. –"I force my own aura into your body to create a strong shockwave."-

-"Why are you attacking when I'm the one who needs training with his moves?"- Nidoking waved his arms widely like a maniac.

Lucario glared at him. –"Because none of your opponents will be sitting there to wait for lumbering mass to reach them!"-

-"What? Are you calling me fat?"-

-"Enough of your spill and fight!"- Lucario charged his foe with another Force Palm ready. He ducked under slow punch Nidoking tried to attack with and notched him right under the jaw. The swift attacker jumped back to dodge a wild swing. –"Don't attack as a reaction!"- He scored another hit on Nidoking chest.

Staggering back, Nidoking shot Lucario a nasty scowl that didn't at all faze him. He shoved off the tingly sensation and outstretched both arms. Poison Jab ready to use at a moment's notice. Lucario charged him for another attack with a graceful stride.

Lucario's movements were closely monitored by two dark pupils. Nidoking didn't dare let him out of his sight as he prepared to swing. He unknowingly used Focus Energy which helped his accuracy. He tried to bring his scaly arm down on Lucario as he was swinging down hammer but the agile Aura Pokemon jumped to side at the last second.

-"Getting closer,"- Lucario remarked praising for Nidoking's improvement. He pounced on Nidoking bringing his paw down to strike at the skull. A flash of purple went by his face followed by a sudden pain in his gut happened before he could land the hit. He was thrown onto the ground with a hard thud.

Lucario immediately jumped to his feet not even being on the floor longer than a second. His hand drifted to his throbbing stomach. –"How did you land such a clean hit on me with such little time to react?"- Lucario demanded to know. He came to the conclusion that his foe must have had some assistance to do so.

Nidoking raised his glowing claw that docked his aura sensing foe. –"Easy, I just…uhh-to tell you the truth, I don't even know how I managed it?"- he revealed with an awkward smile.

-"Impossible! You must have done something because I sensed a sudden change in your aura,"- Lucario confidently accused. –"You managed to hurt me with a Poison Jab."- Lucario saw this was getting ludicrous.

-"Look, I don't remember anything but seeing things slow down like if it was using…"- Nidoking's face went blank. -"Like if I was using Focus Energy."-

-"I see now…"- Lucario muttered. –_With that he can overcome his rather sluggish movements by still being able to land solid hits,- _Lucario concluded. _–"Plus, with his destructive power, one attack could be all he needs to take care of the.- _Lucario rubbed his still aching gut.

-" I didn't expect to even damage you,"- Nidoking confessed seeing it did do some harm to his steel-type opponent.

-"It's because you hit me with enough force to break a castle's walls,"- Lucario barked back. He got into his usual stance. –"It's time I step it up a notch to challenge you a bit more. Extreme Speed!"- He vanished in a blink of an eye.

Nidoking shocked, desperately looked around to even catch a glimpse of him. His Foresight ability didn't even help him as he felt a powerful sent him few feet backwards. Dropping onto the ground, Nidoking placed his two arms to catch himself. He turned his back to find Lucario directly in front him.

-"If you can keep up with this speed then you will most definitely be able to handle the rest of the competition,"- Lucario said looking down at Nidoking.

Nidoking closed his eyes for second and reopened with a determined look. –"I will try my hardest to overcome this. Let get this training started!"- He had Lucario help him back onto his feet.

The entire group trained till the sun began to go down. They only took two 30 minute break during the entire session and even when the Pokemon decided to end it early, Red continued his training.

Jumping back, Red lifted his knee as new opponent Lucario came at him with a roundhouse kick. The Aura took over his leg to create the technique known as Aura Buffer. He didn't have the physical strength to stop himself from being launched into the air. He crashed onto his back but he rolled onto his feet not missing a beat. Having taken a kick that would have left a grown man crying on the ground, Red looked totally fine.

"Stop!" Brom raised a hand to discontinue the sparring. "Red, you have shown adept mastery of the technique. Any further improvement will have to come through experience on the battlefield, so we can't do much to help now." He slowly sat back down on his tree log.

Red understood and returned to the camp. He took his water bottle that Pikachu handed him and gulped down the last liter in it. He was sweating from every pore of his body contributing to his dehydration. He wiped off the sweat with the towel he had in his bag.

He plunked his tired butt onto the log and stretched out his sore limbs. He felt quite weak having used a lot of aura that day and grabbed some bread to get his energy back.

"It looks like you have a visitor, Red," Brom brought to Red's attention. He pointed with his staff to the gaping hole in the castle's wall.

Walking through the breach of defense was no other than Blue Oak. He blinked in disbelief when he caught sight of Red and his Pokemon Team.

"Finally, I found you," he said sounding relieved. He stuck his hands into his pants as he approached the group. "What have you been up to all this time?" he forcefully asked.

"Blue? What are you doing here?" Red asked in a surprised tone. He was the last person he thought will come and find him.

"Since you went and gone missing on this little expedition, Gramps asked me to go look since I happened to be there. Tch, Imagine me sent on a mission to find your idiotic ass," he shook his head with a cocky smile. "Though, I see you look just fine, so why didn't you come back?" He eyed Brom for a split second.

Red turned embarrassed for he completely forgot about his mission. "You see, I was looking for the strange rock your Grandfather sent to find but it so happened to already belong to someone else." Red pointed to Brom's staff where the prized sphere stood upon.

Blue fully faced Brom with skeptic look. "And who exactly are you, old man?"

Brom's eyebrows furrowed. "Have all youth lost their respect for their elders. I'm the Aura Guardian Brom."

"Aura-Guardian?" Blue felt confused the by the words.

"Yeah , an actual Aura Guardian who offered to help train me!" Red enthusiastically replied.

"Why would he train a fool like you?" Blue rudely asked.

"He is a boy from the Pallet Bloodline," Brom boldly stated. "It is my duty to train the descendant of Pallet."

Blue's face read a mix of emotions. "Impossible! Red can't be related to the guy who was named after this castle and town!"

Red enjoyed the look on Blue's face a little too much. "Believe it or not, Pallet is my ancestor."

"How can you be so sure?"

Red got up from his log and walked up to Blue. Pointing to his stomach area, he said," punch me in the stomach with all your strength and don't even to hesitate a little."

"Woah, I don't want to hurt you to realize you have Pallet's blood in you," Blue raised his hands defensively as he was just asked to kick a baby.

Red frowned. "I'm giving you the one chance to punch me and there won't be any charges pressed on you and you pass? Is it because you are afraid to hit me?"

"No I'm not! It's just that I'm afraid you'll cry like a wimp," Blue crossed his arms defiantly.

Shaking his head, Red replied, "If you're not that worried of getting hurt, then hit. Give me your best shot and I won't cry!" He lifted his arms high to show Blue he wasn't going to try and block it.

Blue bit his lip thinking but shook his head.

"Alright, I believe you're Pallet descendant! Happy now?"

Red smirked. "Well, not really since I was waiting for you to feel hurt," he said lifting his shirt up to reveal a glowing abdomen. "If you struck me, it would have felt like hitting a brick wall."

"Tch, that's why you wanted me to hit you with all my strength you jerk," Blue said not looking at all amazed by Red's ability. "And you have been training here just to control some special power? How is that going to help in any Pokemon battle since you're the one getting trained?"

"Hey, my Pokemon have been working hard as well!" Red retorted.

"Really! Then let me test one of your guys," Blue challenged.

"You're on Oak!"

Blue took out his Pokeball. "Go Blastoise!"

Blue released the final evolution of his Squirtle. An enormous blue turtle with the same shell only larger and had two openings on the back. It stared back at Red with a confident look that made Red felt it could do anything it put its mind to.

"Blastoise: the Shellfish Pokemon. A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles. It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires."

"An amazing Pokemon, but has it gotten better than my Charizard?" Red asked putting up his Pokedex.

-_Oh god why did he had to choose me to battle?_- Charizard thought dismayed. He quietly made his to Red's side.

-"I see we get to fight once more my friend,"- Blastoise remarked with a warm smile. –"Let's both give it our best and make this a great match."-

Charizard gave him an uninterested look. –"Yeah, let's get this over with,"- he dejectedly replied receiving a concerned look from his childhood friend.

"I can assure you Red that this won't be like last time," Blue claimed raising a finger at Charizard.

"Show me how much you have improved," Red smiled getting pumped up. He forgot the soreness his body felt and let the euphoria that comes with an exciting body flow through him.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash!"

Blastoise tucked his head back into the safety of his shell but not the rest of his body. Lowering his entire body so his head was directly pointed at Charizard's abdomen, Blastoise recklessly charged. Charizard showed little concern for the wobbling turtle heading his way.

"Charizard!" Red raised his hand. "Earthquake him!"

Charizard did a small hop to send a powerful shockwave that he focused to his foe. The ground beneath Blastoise shook with tremendous force and cracked under his stubby feet making him lose his balance.

"Charizard, into the air and Flamethrower!"

Without a second thought, Charizard jumped into the sky. He stopped once he was twenty meters above ground to let loose a stream of fire onto the helpless Blastoise. The flames engulfed the massive turtle lighting up the darkening area with vivid light. The roar of the fire also stopped Blastoise from hearing Blue's commands.

Blue tried to issue a command again once the flames died down. "Blastoise, I know you are not hurt by the light roasting so Water Gun the bastard out of the sky. Foresight first!"

Blastoise's head popped out of his head and with glowing blue eyes, he pinpointed Charizard's location while he circled around him. He revealed a new part of his body which happened to be a _freaking _huge cannon that looked like it belonged on the turret of a tank extending from the rigid hole of his shell.

"Charizard, watch out!" Red warned.

Even with Charizard increasing his speed to make him a difficult target to hit, Foresight was able to keep up. Blastoise slightly adjusted his cannon before firing a single blob of water at mach 2 speed. The condensed Water Gun turned into a deadly missile that struck Charizard. The flying dragon dropped like a jet with a failed engine and crashed into the ground.

"Great job! Now, get back onto your feet!" Blue cheered.

_-What an amazing shot? _Red thought forgetting for second about his Charizard. His starter Pokemon lay on the ground barely moving.

"Charizard, come one. We got to pull through!" Red tried to motivate his Pokemon.

Letting out a snarl, Charizard rudely replied, -"Why don't you try taking a missile to the stomach and get up a second later!"- He clutched his right side where the Water Gun struck him and gently got back up.

-"Come on, Charizard! You still got this!"- Pidgeot yelled from the sidelines. –"You have been in much worse situation-!"- Charizard shot him a nasty look making him stop.

-"What's wrong with him?"- Pikachu asked low enough to not let Charizard hear. –"He has lately been in a pissed off mode. Has his power gone to his head and thinks he doesn't need our support?"-

Lucario approached the young trainer's team. –"He is dealing right now with much difficult foe than any opponent he has ever fought,"- Lucario said to bring light to Charizard's situation. –"He is doubting himself."-

Nidoking was taken back. He has always known Charizard since his met him as a guy who always believed in his strength, never second guessing himself nor his friends. –"We got to tell Red about this! He we knock some sense into Charizard."-

Lucario cocked his head towards the battling trainer. Red seem quite worried as he observed the battle from his side. –"He already knows the pain Charizard feels in his heart. Red is trying his best to help his Pokemon regain the confidence he once had. There is nothing we can do but have in faith in Red and Charizard."- He said the last part with a hint of somber. He stood there with the rest of Red's Pokemon as they silently watched the match unfold.

Red clenched his fist as negative emotion passed through his mind. He switched over to Blue's and Blastoise's aura who emitted enthusiasm and confidence. Shutting off all connection with the spiritual world, Red pressed on. He needed to win this battle in hoped of somewhat helping Charizard.

"Go in for a Mega Punch!"

"Aqua Jet!"

He surrounded himself in a torrent of water that launched him forward. At a blinding speed he smashed into his foe's protruding stomach with full force. He earned an audible grunt from him.

"Great, now Rapid Spin in place!" Blue eagerly ordered.

He began to spin in place still surrounded in water to increase the overall damage. Charzard's face clenched in pain as he tried to push back the massive turtle with his skimpy arms. The force was too great for him to handle and it pushed him onto back, which lead to him tripping over his own tail and fall backwards. Blastoise toppled onto him, squishing his foe.

"Get him off of you!" Red shouted desperately.

-"You-have gotten-quite heavy."- Charizard wheezed under the pressure. He tried to push him once more but to no avail.

-"Hey, it's not like I was going to be light a feather when I evolved,"- scoffed Blastoise still hiding in his shell.

Blaze became active as the fire tried to push off over 85 kilograms. With a snarl, he pushed up the shell by a few centimeters. Struggling he felt a rage of fury grow inside of him. Without warning, he let out an ear piercing roar that deafened the retracted turtle.

"What is going on?" Blue asked alarmed as a raging fire began to stream out of Charizard's body.

Red had to shield himself with his arms as the raging fire grew brighter. It felt like he was in a furnace as he squinted to try and get a look at the two battlers. The fire engulfed both fighters but he could still feel their aura. A worried and confused Blastoise lay on top while a furious Charizard emitted negative energy. The flames seem as they emitted feelings that represented Charizard's mood.

A second roar broke Red's thoughts as the fire grew to the size of a large truck with the intensifying heat. From the fierce flames a figure was shot out into the air. Red realized it was Blastoise as the round silhouette came crashing down. From fire emerged a totally different Charizard not in the sense of physical appearance but personality wise.

Looking beyond pissed, Charizard let out a roar in anger. The fire around him quickly spread like a wild fire with its own conscious. Red jumped back when the flames nearly caught him.

"Charizard, stop this right now!" Red shouted.

Charizard turned back to Red with an evil glint in his eye making Red shrink back. Not paying attention to his opponent, he wasn't able to dodge the incoming water attack that struck with the force of semi truck. The flames instantly disappeared the moment Charizard collapsed on the ground knocked out cold.

Red stood their motionlessly in shock. He tried to register what happen to the flames that just vanished into thin air. Blue's joyful cry brought Red to reality. He looked up to see Blue congratulating his Blastoise, which was something that Red never saw him do.

"That was quite an intense battle. Your Charizard put up a good fight for a Pokemon with type disadvantage," Blue commended Red. "The flames at the end did a number to Blastoise." He pointed to the nasty burn marks littering Blastoise.

-"I felt like I was at the center of the sun,"- Blastoise remarked.

Red nodded and quickly returned his defeated Charizard. He looked pitiful as he stared at Charizard's Pokeball but stiffened up when he notice Brom get up.

"Did you know what was that move that Charizard tried to do at the end, Red?" Brom asked looking at the trainer straight into the eyes.

Red's gaze moved away from the judgmental eyes that Brom had when he questioned him. "I don't know that was but I've seen it happen a few times before when he was about to faint."

Brom nodded his head. "Didn't you feel anything strange from those flames that he emitted?"

Red's face scrunched up. "Well, now that you mentioned it…I thought it was my imagination but it was almost like I could feel life coming from the fire itself."

"Hah, that impossible. Fire is just a form of energy," Blue intruded to dispute Red's observation. "There is no way you could sense life from it."

"It is not entirely impossible," Brom replied with authority.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "What are you playing at old man?" he asked.

"Simply that it was not a fire attack," Brom revealed.

"Huh, how is that so?" Red asked back.

Brom's eyes wandered off to the burnt ground. "Your Charizard was using the aura based move Blast Burn. A moved easily confused to be fire but it's really just the user releasing their aura that is so intense that it takes the form of fire. An attack that is hotter than normal fire so it can burn things that it could normally not," Brom explained.

"My Charizard is able to use his aura because of having an Aura Guardian as a trainer?" Red asked next.

Brom shook his head. "Having an aura guardian as a partner does increase the chance of the Pokemon learning it but a Pokemon doesn't require it. They could learn it just as easily," he answered. "But it seems your Charizard tried to use it with its emotions which is quite dangerous as you have witnessed."

"Yes, I have seen what it is capable of if not kept in check," Red lowered his head feeling ashamed.

Brom straightened his back. "But don't fret for I will help your Charizard control this incredible power."

Red's head perked up. "Really? Can you really help him?"

"This falls into my expertise in aura so I'll be to manage it," Brom gently smiled.

-"And I will assist,"- Lucario joined in.

Red clenched the Pokeball. He felt there was hope for his Pokemon. The aura Charizard transmitted from the Pokeball was still negative but it wasn't angered but saddened. Red knew his Charizard was mourning for his lost in the battle.

_I promised that I will help you pal. I haven't and will never give up on you, _Red vowed in his mind.

* * *

_**(A/N): A training chapter! And a battle I through in since I haven't done one in such a long time  
**_

_** as well to show some character development from Charizard. I've also been revising my older chapter and I have stumble upon many things that I was going to include later on in the story but I completely forgot! I will have to omit those out to not cause any further confusion.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and take care guys!**_


	40. Day Off

**Day Off**

Brom was preparing Red for the next phase of his training. He had Red blindfolded with a green piece of cloth standing in the middle of the castle's grounds. Circling Red, Brom informed him of the lesson from today.

"You need to get better at tracking aura so I will block your sight as well as your hearing which I will close once I'm done explaining," Brom explained summoning an Aura Sphere in his hand. "Now, plug those ears and get ready to dodge!"

Red took the two tufts of fur in his hands and stuffed them into the canal of his ear. Once they were snuggly fit, he took a defensive stance and tensed up. He was ready to react at a moment's notice. It required every cell in his brain to concentrate and any outside actions would distract him. This is why Brom sent away Red's Pokemon from the castle to take a break from training.

-"Damn, it has barely been a week and we get a day of vacation,"- Pikachu muttered as he walked along with his pals. The entire group was strolling through the forest that was near to the castle.

Two brown birds swooped down from the sky to smoothly land on the branches that lay above the passing the group. The two Pidgeottos observed the strange bunch that stood out like a circus troop in a crowd. They both skimmed over the team but their keen eyes stopped onto Pidgeot.

-"Could it be?"- one Pidgeotto spoke up sounding feminine. Her companion shrugged.

-"Let's find out,"- he said jumping from his perch. The other followed close as they glided to the group.

Pidgeot turned back to see them coming. His eyes flew wide open when he realized who they were. He stopped dead in his tracks too surprise to even move. The rest of the group stopped as well noticing Pidgeot's odd behavior.

Nidoking watched the common bird land in front of Pidgeot. –"They're friends of yours?"- he directed his question to Pidgeot.

Pidgeot disregarded Nidoking's question and carefully approached the two. In what sounded as a childish voice, he uttered,-" Is that you brother and sis?"-

The female Pidgeotto lifted her head and a happy glint shone in her black eyes. –"It is you little brother! Oh where have you been all this time?"- She jumped forward eagerly.

-"Woah! How did you manage to evolve into a Pidgeot so quickly, bro?"- Pidgeot's brother asked admiring the set of head feathers.

-"Heh, I stopped being a wimp once I met my trainer Red,"-Pidgeot was glad to tell his story since they separated.

Charizard scowled as Pidgeot conversed with his siblings and continued to walk. Gabite scrambled after him hoping he will learn from his fire instructor if he followed him. Charizard being in a foul mood lashed back at Gabite with his vicious tongue. –"Stop following me around like I'm your mother Psyduck! Go and annoy those other guys!"-

Gabite stopped with wide shocked eyes. His lips quivered as his eyes turned teary as he was about to burst out wailing. He opened his mouth just to say…-" Okay!"- He turned tail to run after his friends.

-"Well, he is definitely not getting any better,"- Pikachu remarked annoyed by Charizard's uncouthness. He pushed him out of his mind once Charizard left his sight and joined the family reunion.

-"To think that you would become a Pidgeot in the time we didn't see,"- she said still acting surprised.

-"You didn't have faith in me?"- Pidgeot said in a quiet tone.

-"No…well, let's just say that was the least of my expectations,"- Pidgeotto admitted. –"I mean, ever since we hatched out of our eggs, you haven't always been the…brightest of the bunch."- she awkwardly phrased it.

Nidoking chuckled and roughly slapped his avian pal on the back. –"Don't worry dude. I was the same in my pack. My brothers and sisters were all better than me in every way but I was too foolish back then to even realize. Or maybe just forgot I was a fool when I used my Amnesia ability…"- he trailed off to contemplate on his past.

Pidgeot didn't at all feel better when Nidoking tried to empathize with him. It did lower his spirits even lower knowing that he was now on Nidoking's level of incompetence when he was a Nidoran. He never realized that his siblings held such low standards for him. _–Well, I was the type of guy who couldn't even defeat a simple Rattata in the field,- _he sadly reminded himself.

-"But he's not the same as before,"- Pikachu spoke up. The two birds took notice of him for the first time. –"I witnessed his growth since we both joined the team almost at the same time. He went from fighting weakling Zubats to a ferocious Nidoqueen."- Pikachu recounted Pidget's feats to the two siblings hoping that it will change their mind.

-"Heh, looks like you turned out better than we did,"- Pidgeot's older brother said without hesitation. –"If only father and mother were here to see you."- He finally said sounding a mix between depressed and pride.

-"Yeah, but at least you guys are here to see me mature,"- Pidgeot chirped becoming cheery.

-"Hey, how long are you going to stay here?"- the older sister asked eagerly.

Pidgeot paused to think. –"We might be here for awhile. Why?"-

-"Do you have time to join us with your our old friends to catch up?"- she asked.

-"You mean our old flock?"- he keenly asked and smiled when he received a firm nod. He turned to his teammates who nodded their heads to urge to him to go. –"Alright, I'll go. I'll be seeing you guys later."- His siblings took the air but not before they said their farewells to Red's Pokémon. Pidgeot followed in close pursuit as they vanished behind the thick forestry.

Pikachu watched them until they disappeared like a fading memory. He smiled but it was quickly replaced with a frown. He didn't frown for he felt sadness nor in detest but because he smelled a particular aroma in the air. It was a familiar smell that he racked his brain to remember but couldn't. He sniffed the air once more to get better sample of the scent. His eyes widened to the point they looked like they were about to pop from their sockets.

-"What do you smell?"- Eevee asked testing the area with her own nose but couldn't determine what was sending signals to her friend.

Pikachu dropped to his four paws and abruptly ran off. –"Come with me guys!"- he yelled with a sudden urgency in his voice. Eevee immediately obliged chasing after him as Gabite did so since he wasn't one to ponder about his actions.

Nidoking was left behind like a forgotten toy left to clutter dust in the box. –"I won't be able to keep up so it will take me a while to arrive,"- Nidoking grumbled even though there was no one to hear him. At his agonizing slow pace, Nidoking followed after the trio.

At the head of the charge, Pikachu cleared a bush to arrive to a wide clearing in the forest. The clearing wasn't at all empty for a large group of Pokemon occupied the territory. Pikachu stood to his height and with a bright grin that overtook his face, he trotted to the pack.

Eevee tumbled out of the bush with sticks and leaves sticking out of her mane. Gabite ripped the bush apart with razor sharp claws and calmly entered the vicinity. His naturally stern stare transformed to a giddy, soft look as he admired the large group of Pikachus.

Red's Pikachu greeted each one of his kind as they returned the greet with an even more enthusiastic tone than he did. He worked his way to the middle of the pack as he arrived to the leader of this Pikachu pack, a Raichu. The only Raichu in the group, it was clear he was the strongest of them all.

Raichu welcomed back his ex-member with warm smile though didn't act ecstatic like the others to his arrival. He crossed his long, thin tail with Pikachu's own broader, shorter tail as it was custom for his clan when they address the leader to show respect.

Pikachu wanted to so bad to talk with old peers but he had more important matters to discuss with the chief. –"I know my appearance was unexpected and you guys have so much to ask me, but I must ask you guys something first,"- Pikachu said straight to the pointed. He paused when his elder raised his paw.

He motioned to the two Pokemon before him as a third joined the party. –"Don't be haste and introduced our other guests."-

Nidoking panted as he never had to run such a long distance in his fully evolved form. He didn't take much time to recuperate and joined the curious Pikachu. –"Hello, I'm Nidoking,"- he introduced himself once he reached Raichu.

Eevee studied the other Pikachu, curious to learn what made them different from the only Pikachu she knew before this. She smiled brightly when a youngling of the group dared to approach her sharing her inquisitiveness.

-"Hello,"- she cheerfully said lowering her head to directly lock eye contact. The young Pikachu deemed her as not a threat and replied with a joyful bark.

Gabite was also studying the wild pack with the spirit of a child exploring a new place. –"Why don't you have those pointy spikes on your ear?"- Gabite noted the one difference as he rudely pointed at a Pikachu's left ear.

-"Well-uhmm…I don't really know. Never did stop to ponder on why that happens,"- the Pikachu who was used as Gabite's example responded equally confounded.

-"Well, I will now call you no-pointy-ear-Pikachu-1!"- he exclaimed as he began to number off the rest of the Pikachu.

Pikachu gestured to the two Pokemon who paid no attention to them. –"Yeah, they won't be ready for a while so can I get right back to the point?"- he asked in a lackluster tone.

Raichu nodded. –"Ask me what is pressing your mind."-

-"My big question is why you left Viridian forest?"- Pikachu said crossing his arms. He knew that a few of his kind stopped to stare at him for he felt their eyes bore into the back of his skull.

Raichu appeared discomforted by the question itself. –"I thought you will ask that,"- he admitted with a somber tone as his tail twitched nervously behind him. –"It was because we came here to create a new territory."-

-"What!"- Pikachu yelled outraged. –"How could you abandoned the forest that our kind has lived in for generations? What made you think it was right to just leave territory that our ancestors took years to make it the right place for all Pikachus?"- He tone grew harsher with each word. The group grew alert as Pikachu got closer to their leader.

Raichu stood their looking quite ashamed as if he regretted the actions. His voiced croaked when he answered,"I had no choice. We were forced out of habitat by Pokemon who held power greater than ours combined."-

Pikachu's mouth gaped left speechless for a minute. –"Who are these guys that threw you out of our native lands?"- he demanded to know.

-"I don't know who they were but it was group of 5 foreign Pokemon that came out of the blue one day. We weren't prepared and they attacked us without mercy,"- Raichu replied sounding more like a confession. –"I tried to fight back but their power was much greater. They possessed incredible abilities that we couldn't comprehend. I was no match for them thus they took our land to make it to theirs. We lost all of our resources we stored and were forced to migrate to find new land that was far away from the sacred forest."- Raichu couldn't handle the pressure and succumbed to his failure. He lowered his face in shame quivering as if he was sobbing. –"I'm sorry I failed everybody as leader."- he directed the last statement to his followers.

Pikachu's mouth was open but no audible words came out. He closed his mouth and closed his eyes. Softly sighing, he calmly said,-"I see. I'm sorry that I gave you such a hard time."-

-"No, it's reasonable that you are angry at the situation but there was nothing that I could do at the time,"- Raichu replied with a weary smile.

-"No there wasn't,"- Pikachu agreed. –"But now I'm here! I will get our land back!"-

Everyone in the area completely stopped to stare at Pikachu. He expected everyone to rejoice when he pumped a fist into the air. Raichu even gave him a dumbfounded look.

-"Not to put you off or anything,"- Raichu responded sounding worry. –"But I don't believe that you have the power to go against such a group of Pokemon."-

-"What are you talking about? I may have not evolved yet but I have gotten considerable stronger since the last time,"- he proclaimed. –"Also, I got these guys who will be glad to help!"-

Nidoking nodded. –"We have grown over the time we've been gone, so let us handle this,"- he said.

Raichu bit his lip. He thought long and hard before coming to a conclusion. –"Fine, I see the growth of power in your eyes,"- Raichu said.-"I feel like I can trust you with this."-

Pikachu cocked his head towards Nidoking who nodded his head. He glanced at his other companions who were off being their foolish selves. In the crowd of similar faces, he did notice someone was missing.

-"Where is Mika?"- Pikachu asked.

Raichu frowned once more. –"She was just like you. Not able to accept the fact of leaving our land behind to those thugs. She went alone a few days ago to fight those fellows but she hasn't returned since then."-

-"She faced them alone!"- Pikachu exclaimed. –"How could you let your daughter go by herself with no backup?"-

-'She left without warning,"- Raichu explained. –"She took our precious treasure, the Light Ball, and went back to fight. She was too confident in her power and now-and now she's gone!"- Raichu fell to his knees unable to bear the burden any longer.

-"Please, help us,"- Raichu begged to the group. –"I can't lose another of my daughters. Help her. Do what I couldn't do and protect her!"-

Pikachu looked down at his elder with a serious look. –"You don't need to beg old man. I'll go rescue her and take back our sacred land."-

-"Thank you young lad,"- Raichu croaked on the verge of tears. He felt hands grab his shoulders and pulled him back on to his feet. He stared into Pikachu's confident smile

-"Now don't be acting all so gloomy now, gramps. You are the leader of this pack and the leader must remain calm in order to keep the group together,"- Pikachu preached feeling high and mighty. –"We'll be back. Let's go guys!"- Pikachu turned around to see his dragon companion gnawing on a piece of rock a young Pikachu gave him. Eevee was chasing her tail after a leaf got stuck between the hairs and she tried to bite it off.

-"Let's go before we make ourselves look like fools,"- Pikachu remarked.

* * *

Charizard sat at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the vast forest that lay before him. He watched the bird Pokemon circle around forest foraging for food. His eyes darted back and forth as he searched the vast greenery for something.

Behind the large lizard was a disastrous scene. Trees were torn from their roots and tossed aside with various deep claw markings engraved in its tough bark. The ground was marked by black spots as if a campfire was recently put out in the area. A few rocks lay in a shattered state around the area.

Charizard snorted releasing a puff of smoke. His eyes moved to the cloud of ash. His focused eyesight saw a pair of red eyes in the black cloud that glare back into his soul. A nasty snarl took over Charizard's face. He was reminded of that fateful night. His mind would not let him cope with the fact he was nearly killed by Ember's Charizard.

-"I will not let that happen again!"- he grimaced slashing the smoke with a swipe from his claw. The formless dragon disappeared after the smoke scattered. He stopped to stare at his claw sensing it was infected by a terrible disease.

-_This is what I have become,- _he thought to himself. _–An old fart who can't let go of a grudge. No, this is far greater than a petty grudge…what must I do to rid myself of my failures!-_

-"HOW DO I RID MYSELF OF THIS!"- Charizard raised his head towards the forest with a mighty roar. The birds fled from his voice as well as small Pokemon skittered away from the troubled fire type. The frightened cries didn't make him feel any better. He couldn't earn respect through fear he realized.

-"Then, I'll regain my pride back through battle,"- he came to conclusion. He formed a ball of fire around his hand. With his thoughts alone, he tried to control his flames. The fire grew brighter and hotter yet didn't float above his head as he ordered it to. The training to control these special flames has been going at a sluggish pace.

Giving up, he made the fire disappear. He went back to watching the forest with a renewed hatred for everything.

* * *

Pikachu jumped over the bush. A whizzing sound filled his sensitive ears before he was struck in the middle of chest by a hard object like a rock knocking him back. He fell into the bush as a sharp, numbing pain filled his chest. He looked down to see a small patch of ice on the spot he was hit in.

-"Pikachu! Are you okay?"- Nidoking bellowed picking up the pace after seeing his friend get shot mid-jump. The moment he stormed the open to search for the culprit, he was also shot in the chest. He didn't succumb to the pain and fired an Ice Beam in the direction the Ice Shard came from. His energy beam disappeared into the trees followed by the sounds of leaves and branches rustling.

-"Oh, you have quite an eye there,"- a devious female voice remarked from the treetops hidden from view.

-"Show yourself!"- Nidoking demanded eyeing the trees for any sudden movements.

Eevee appeared to fire off a Shadow Ball that collided with another Ice Shard aimed at Nidoking's blind spot. Gabite backed her up by firing a Dragon Rage into the treetops. The flames made contact with a foe.

A small Pokemon fell into the open area. She grunted as she used her two white, fingered claws to get back onto her two-toed feet. The cat-like Pokemon stood no taller than a meter high with abnormal red left ear to increase her height. In the middle of her dark furred chest was a walnut-sized gold oval marking as well as on its forehead.

-"Gah that was just a lucky hit you ugly lizard,"- she squawked. –"Come out here and help me you idiots!"- she snapped a finger as more Pokemon revealed themselves.

-"I apologize for my tardiness,"- a red insectoid Pokemon that walked on two legs apologized in an honest tone. –"Let me deal with these weaklings for you, Madame Sneasel."- He raised one of his large claws that looked sharp enough to cut metal in front of him and spread out his legs ready to pounce.

-"Aipom wants to have fun too!"- a jollier voice rejoiced. A purple monkey that balanced on it tail that had a hand as large as its head at the end to stay up right jumped forward. It's wide smile and goofy eyes didn't intimate the group at all.

An even less intimating Pokemon appeared behind the monkey. With beady eyes on a broad head, the blue amphibious creature looked more like a stuff animal and the way its three long fingers swayed gave it unintelligent look. It opened it large mouth that could be used to swallow Pikachu entirely if it wanted to and let out a yawn.

A blue round bunny-like Pokemon hopped over the dopey Pokemon. He stopped to stare at the new group that opposed them.-"Another Pikachu? Did that weak pack of Pikachus sent you to fight us again?"- he asked puffing up his chest.

-"Again? Are you the guys who drove my people of our lands?"- Pikachu recovered shaking the ice of his chest. He angrily scowled at the group as he searched for signs of Mika.

-"Yes, one lone girl thought she could take us on,"- Sneasel replied. –"But I have to give her props for putting up a much better fight than that old Raichu. Well, she did have this."- Around her right claw was a metal ring with a thin chain link attached to it and on the other end was a yellow, glass orb. –"Now we are going to the rat camp to give then some punishment for trying to oppose us."-

Gritting his teeth, Pikachu barked back at the vile group. –"Where is Mika?"-

-"The worthless Pikachu?"- she said spinning the Light Ball around her claw. –"Bring him down Noctowl!"- A figure dropped from the sky at Sneasel's command.

A tan owl Pokemon fluttered down and in his large talons he held a beaten up and unconscious Pikachu. He gently laid her on the ground for everyone to see. He cocked his head to side at an impossible angle as he observed the strange band of Pokemon.

-"You bastards!"- Pikachu shouted outraged. He looked upon his childhood friend with a deep anger swelling inside of him.

-"Are you trying to challenge us?"- Sneasel asked in a provoking tone. –"I will like to see you guys try. We will defeat you guys and double the pain to those Pikachus!"-

-"Like I'll let you pass,"- Nidoking declared.

Scizor focused his gaze on the lumbering Horn Drill Pokemon. He dashed towards him at blinding speeds keeping his glowing claw low. Faster than the eye could follow, Scizor brought his claw to his foe's wide open chest. His claw made contact and before he could retract a burly arm caught his skimpy forearm.

-"Eager to get started,"- Nidoking remarked with smirk. –"Take this you insect!"- He lifted his other arm ready to fire of a Poison Jab. A strong punch sent Scizor flying backwards but he landed on his feet not at all affected by the hit. –"I see, so you're a steel type after all."-

-"Which why I attacked you in the first place,"- Scizor proclaimed taking another battle stance.

Pikachu saw the first move be made and charged into the field. He sprinted towards the Sneasel with mind set on taking her out first since he saw her as the leader.

-"Mistress!"- Scizor turned to attack Pikachu but an Ice Beam forced him to block.

-"I'm your opponent in this battle,"- Nidoking shouted and unleashed another beam.

Gabite mindlessly ran into the fray and turned towards the remaining group. He targeted the blue bunny since he reminded him of a round pebble he was able to find at the edge of lakes. He charged up a Dragon Claw yet his victim stood completely still.

-"Hi-yah!"- Gabite brought the claw down onto his foes head. The moment his claw made contact, the purple hue disappeared from his attack. –"What!"- He jumped back surprised.

-"Didn't you know?"- the goofy monkey giggled close by. –"Azumarill cannot be affected by dragon type moves because he is a fairy type."-

-"A fairy?"- Gabite eyes grew wide as he imagined Azumarill as a mythical being. –"But where are you wings? And you don't sparkle!"-

Azumarill crossed his arms. –"I'm not that kind of fairy. Quagsire, now"- Azumarill jumped to the side and the blue blob had its cheeks puffed up like a Qwilfish.

Quagsire open his mouth to fire a jet of mud towards Gabite. The thick wet dirt pushed Gabite back a few feet but the weak attack didn't do any significant damage to get past his hard scales. He swiftly jumped forward to deal a blow from his claw onto Quagsire.

-"Wah!"- Quagsire clutched his head stumbling backwards.

-"Don't hurt my brother!"- Azumarill yelled retaliating with Water Gun that pushed him back further.

-"Hey this isn't fair! Two against one Mr. Fairy!"- Gabite argued.

-"I consider me and my brother as one being for we won't be able to function without each other!"- Azumarill fired back jumping to his brother's side.

Gabite blinked confused. –"But you both don't look like each other."- With his claw he pointed to their differences on their bodies.

-"It doesn't matter how we look like on the outside," Azumarill replied raising an arm along with Quagsire. –"We were stuck with each other since the day of our birth. We are brothers at heart and we will show you not to mess with us ever again."-

Gabite crossed his arms in an 'x' pattern charging up a Dragon Claw. –"The I'll have to make you into my new chew toy."- he said threateningly.

Sneasel wasn't going to let herself be in the middle of the battle just yet and decided to stay away from the combat. She held up her right claw and before Pikachu could reach her, her flying companion swooped down to pick her up by the claw to fly her high in the air just barely over the treetops.

-"Grr. Get back down here you coward!"- Pikachu shouted. He charged up electricity but he heard a moan from the unconscious Pikachu close to him. –"Mika!"- He halted his flow of electricity. He jolted to Mika's side but he jumped over her body once he reached her. A pink wave of psychic energy nearly got him if he had stayed by Mika's side.

-"Damn that was close, Noctowl,"- Sneasel cursed as she observe the scene unfold before her on the ground.

-"That was quite a dirty trick,"- Pikachu muttered looking up to the sky. –"She anticipated me to go to Mika's aid and had your bird companion strike me with that weird attack."- He raised his head high in the sky scowling at Sneasel.

-"I'll try to slow his movements down so you have a better chance of getting him with Hypnosis,"- Sneasel told Noctowl her plan. The owl Pokemon wordlessly obliged and dropped a down two meters to let his icy leader get a better aim.

From Sneasel's mouth, she fired a small snow flurry that reached temperatures capable of freezing water. The move dispersed the further it got away from its source to reach a wider range to reach Pikachu. The Icy Wind was nearly impossible to dodge but Pikachu didn't try to escape it. He jumped in front Mika's body who was also in danger of getting hit.

-"I'll protect you this time!"- Pikachu released his Shock Wave barrier that he has recently mastered. The cold wind blew through his defenses but the energy he gave off provided enough heat to resist the coldness as well as stop it from reaching Mika.

-"Now!"- Sneasel shouted.

Noctowl's eyes lit up with a bright blue light. An unforeseeable force struck Pikachu and threw him onto his back. He cursed under his breath realizing it was a Psychic attack. He felt his body was being pin to the floor as if a giant boulder was placed on his stomach. He squinted his eyes watching Sneasel raise her claw to form an Ice Shard.

Nidoking blocked another Metal Claw when he saw his furry companion knocked onto the floor by some invisible force. He pushed back his opponent and reared his head back. He charged up for an ice beam which Scizor held up his large claws to block. To his surprise, Nidoking shot the beam into the air.

-"Mistress!"- Scizor realized too late as he witness Noctowl get shot from the sky. He ran towards his falling leader to catch her but a barrage of boulders stopped him from reaching her. He wasn't prepared for such a move and was buried under the pile of rubble.

-"You are full of openings despite your incredible speed,"- Nidoking sneered. He raised his fist towards Pikachu now freed from the invisible force and Pikachu returned with a weak thumbs-up.

-"Now who is left,"- Nidoking turned to the three remaining villains.

Eevee was around in circles while a jovial Aipom held on to her large ears. Eevee was shouting for her opponent to let go as she tried to throw him off like a Tauros in a rodeo. Nidoking sighed at the sight and turned to Gabite's fight who was dealing surprisingly well despite being outnumbered.

Azumarill was panting looking quite beat up. Near exhaustion, Azumarill felt his health slowly chip away from the Sand Tomb that encircled his body. He had one eye open to see his brother get attacked by a barrage of Dragon Claw. –_Even if I can stop dragon type power, the force behind that guy's attack is just too much to handle,"- _Azumarill thought.

-"Wahh!"- Quagsire cried every time was slashed at. He threw a wild punch in the middle of the frenzy but completely missed. Gabite finished it off with an uppercut to the water type's fat head.

-"Nooo…"- Even in fainting Quagsire was sluggish. He collapsed on the ground at an excruciatingly slow pace. He mouth lay wide open after his conscious left him.

-"Brother,"- Azumarill weakly called out. The Sand tomb ended once the last of Azumarill's energy left his body. He fell forward into the ground.

-"Dragon power!"- Gabite stood over the fallen Pokemon with a heroic pose.

Eevee ran right by Gabite still dealing with the monkey on her head. She shook her head side to side but Aipom didn't even loosen his grip. She shook it even harder but instead got a slap to the face by the inflated hand on Aipom's tail.

-"Why don't you get off my head!"- she yelled.

-"But it's too much fun being up here,"- Aipom responded with giggle. His face froze when a small mouth clasped around the end of his tail. –"Oww! What are you doi-ah"-

Eevee managed to catch Aipom's tail with her mouth. Biting firmly, she jumped towards an oak tree and whipped her head around. The once cheerful Pokemon lost his grip from the pain and was thrown into the tree in front of him. He collided head first into the tree for an instant knock out.

Eevee squealed feeling happy that she was no longer a Ponyta for Aipom. –"And how was that guys?"- she smiled to the group. –"We won!"-

-"No we haven't lost yet!"- Sneasel managed to stand up despite the injuries she sustained from the rough landing. –"I can't allow you to take our land! Not again."-

Pikachu jumped forward deciding to be her opponent. –"It's not your land but it's the home for my family. That territory belongs to the Pikachus!"-

-"Shut up!"- Sneasel fired off an Ice Shard. Pikachu dodged it with Quick Attack and tackled Sneasel into the ground. Pikachu then jumped back to fired off a Thunder Bolt.

Still nimble on her feet, Sneasel jolted to the side to avoid the electric move. From her the middle of her forehead, the gold pendant fired off an onyx colored beam that swirled with negative energy. The Dark Pulse only flanked the agile Pikachu and he used the time to close the gap.

Pouncing at Sneasel, Pikachu flipped in midair to direct his metallic tail to the ice type. His indestructible tail slashed Sneasel across her chest knocking her back. He safely landed to prepare his next move. Clenching his fists, Pikachu growled as sparks danced around his cheeks. Sneasel raised her claw to fired her own attack but a figure jumped in front of her to block her aim.

-"Noctowl!"- Sneasel cried in surprise. She flinched when her friend took the Thunder Bolt head on. His cries of pain ended no more than a few seconds before he collapsed burnt to crisps.

-"Why…why did you help me?"- Sneasel asked shocked by his actions.

Nidoking became alert when he heard sound from the pile of boulders. The rocks were thrown into the air to free Scizor. He tried to stand yet he didn't have the energy to do so and fell to one knee.

-"Because we are prepared to risk our lives for you mistress,"- Scizor revealed to her. He coughed feeling the air escape his lungs. –"Erh…we will follow you to the edge of the world. If we must fight, then we will fight to last breathe of air leaves us."- He activated his Metal Claw and charged towards Pikachu.

Pikachu fired another Thunder Bolt that brought Scizor to his knees once more. –"I admired your loyalty but that doesn't change the fact that you guys chased out my people to take their lands. Don't you guys have your own home?"-

Scizor quavered on the brink of fainting. –"We used to…but our land was confiscated by humans. They stole our land and they tried to capture us. We lost many friends along the way as well as family."- He violently coughed. –"But Sneasel…she brought us together and lead us across the land to find a new place to call our home."-

Azumarill and Quagsire slowly got back to their feet. –"I wasn't strong enough to protect my brother but Sneasel found us and helped us survive. I for one will be glad to lay down my life for you Sneasel,"- he declared puffing up his scratched up chest.

-"Sneasel!"- Quagsire followed up.

-"Well I guess it's time for round two,"- Pikachu said charging up.

Sneasel was emotionally moved by her followers' commitment to her. –"You guys…stop."-

-"What?"- Pikachu raised his spiky ear. –"You're giving up?"-

-"Don't think I reached my limit. I can still fight!"- Scizor struggled to get back on his feet.

Sneasel raised her claw. –"I order you guys to retreat,"- she said while picking up Noctowl and placed him onto her shoulders. –"We are no match for them!"- She hissed towards her comrade. Scizor looked slightly disconcerted by his leader's remark but placed his worries aside to follow through her retreat order.

-"Hey, we are not done here until you guys return our territory back!"- Pikachu brought up the issue that brought this scuffle in the first place.

-"That silly little rat-hole you guys called 'home',"- Sneasel clinically said. –"You can have it back. We are going back to our terrain for better a location."- She didn't sound so distasteful with her last remark. She turned around not wanting any reply from them. She ambled into tree with Noctowl on her back.

Azumarill appeared discombobulated by the turn of event while Quagsire waddled behind her with no questions and a relaxed smile. Azumarill placed a hand on his throbbing side as he followed after his group.

Scizor stayed behind for a few moments having some words to spare to Red's Pokemon. –"I must thank you,"- he bowed before the group; he ignored the outlandish stares and continued. –"Sneasel only led us here to find new hope for us. We have been desperately been looking for a place to call it our home. That journey has led us to ripping the home from another and take it for ourselves, but you made her realized the erroneous ways of her acts."- he stood back.

-"I don't know…she didn't seem all that convincing," Pikachu suspiciously eyed the Bug Pokemon.

-"Admitting to defeat is the first for her,"- Scizor revealed. –"She never has, even if the odds were against her. I can promise you we will leave this place and find a place that we can comfortably call home."- He bowed once more and modestly left the group.

Pikachu scratched his head feeling disconcerted.

-"urgh,"- Mika moaned in Nidoking's arms who picked her up. –"Who are you?"- she murmured still too tired to even move her head.

-'Mika!"- Pikachu exclaimed. Nidoking lowered her to Pikachu's height. Mika's face faintly lit up when she saw her friend's face.

-"When did you get back?"- she asked.

-"Just awhile back but don't speak anymore. Just rest up while we take you back home,"- he insisted.

Mika smiled. -"Thanks,"- she said barely audible. Pikachu nodded smiling brightly. Nidoking brought her back up as they were set off back.

-"Hey, what flavor is this yellow candy!"- Gabite shouted picking up the Light Ball by the chain with his claw.

-"Don't you dare put that in your mouth!"- Pikachu bellowed alarmed. –"That is an ancient artifact from our clan. I can't allow that to be damaged at all costs."-

Gabite recoiled from Pikachu's outburst. He whimpered and handed the Light Ball to Pikachu. The strange orb began to glow bright the moment it touched Pikachu's hands.

-_Yeah, this the genuine Light Ball,- _Pikachu noted feeling a sudden flow of energy into his body. –_Doubles my attacks. This power, however, can't always be relied on."- _He held the ball by its chain to disrupt the flow.

-"Alright, let's go because it's getting dark, and Red must be finished with his practice today,"- Pikachu commanded the group. -_We have one week remaining. I sorry Mika, but I won't be able to spend much time with you since I have to train. I need to get stronger for I feel a decisive battle is coming soon?- _Pikachu said to himself his inner thoughts.

* * *

_**(A/N): Sorry for the filler chapter. Since I wanted to speed up the story, I wanted to throw this chapter away but I was halfway done when I decided it was disposable. The ending was rushed because I wanted to speed things up so I apologized for that. Not much happen so I have no more to say.**_

_**Oh, wait. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the Burning Claw Technique for Gabite is a tribute to Devilrose87. She was one who came up with the combo for Dawn's Gabite. I know she abruptly stopped updating but here stories are what inspired me to make my own. So, I dedicate this implication for devilrose.**_

_**Take care guys.**_


	41. The Final Task

**The Final Task**

Within in the castle, cracks and holes decorated the ancient walls. Sunlight poured through the breaks as water would through holes in a ship. The light illuminated the hallways that haven't been used over countless amount of years. Nothing stirred as if time stopped itself stopped to preserve the serene image.

The empty halls lay dormant but a clatter could be heard in the distant. The pattering of two pair of feet pounding on the concrete floor resonated throughout the corridor. Two hasty figures ran through the beams of light disrupting the peaceful stillness of the area.

Lucario took a sharp turn around the corner without losing speed. With a serious face, Gabite mimicked the abrupt turn just as nimbly as the Aura Pokemon did. The two sped through the castle using the rows of hallways as their runway. Lucario was ahead by a margin for he was guiding Gabite through the maze.

Lucario knew it was time to wrap training up. He realized that Gabite was now able to keep up with his dexterity and could surpass his sprinting pace if Gabite wished to. A gaping hole in the ceiling where the second floor caved in over the course of eroding time caught Lucario's eye. Light on his toes, Lucario leapt into the opening.

Despite this being an unusual change events from the regular running around, Gabite wasn't deterred nor was he confounded for a split second and followed the leader onto the second floor. He dashed after the steel type determined to not let him escape his refined yellow eyes. Skipping over a few more holes in the path, Gabite caught up to Lucario.

Lucario felt the lively aura close in on him. He wanted to test Gabite a bit more before stopping. Using one foot to change his course by pushing it against thick cobblestone floor, he launched himself to his left and right through a window wide enough for him. He placed his other foot on the sill of the window and bend low before launching himself into the air. The high jump was enough for the canine-like Pokemon to reach the roof of a watch tower in front of him.

Gabite finally displayed emotions of astonishment. His claws dug into the stone as he tried to make the abrupt turn. Hopping onto the window sill, Gabite saw the ten meter drop if he failed to make the jump. Without a second thought, Gabite bent down low with his tail high in the air. The land shark jumped across the wide space. Nearly missing the edge of the roof, Gabite threw his arms in front of him to pierce the stone with his front claws.

Lucario's figure disappeared onto the other side of the roof encouraging Gabite to recollect himself and chase after him. He swayed his tail back and forth for a better sense of balance as he climbed the steep tower cover. He let his feet slide down after he reached the top. Before reaching the edge, he leaped over the second gap to reach the open walkway he witness Lucario jumped onto beforehand. Safely landing on top of the wall, he didn't waste time to continue the chase.

Lucario vanished before Gabite's eyes by dropping into a break in the floor large enough for a human to fall into. Gabite hopped in to return to the ground floor. Returning to familiar ground, Gabite increased his speed. His jaws were a few centimeters away from Lucario's blue furry tail but Gabite showed no intentions of clamping down on the steel-type's tail. Gabite held his breath when Lucario left the corridor through an opening in the wall. Both Pokemon emerged into the main courtyard where everybody else resided. They slowed down to meet up with group finished from their morning workout.

Pikachu and Pidgeot stretched out their muscles in front of Red who was finishing the remains of his breakfast. Charizard lay down on the grass with a plant stem in his mouth looking quite calm for a change. Eevee ran around the lazy dragon trying to catch dandelion seeds caught in the morning breeze.

-"That was some morning jog today," Nidoking was the first to welcome back the duo.-"Was it really necessary to take him through a tour of the castle's rooftops?"-

Lucario replied with a stoic stare. -"It was my last day to condition Gabite so I decided to put him through a more difficult test than the normal routine, yet he still managed to keep up,"- Lucario said in an indifferent tone. He made himself look like an even colder person by leaving with no further words.

-"Can I have my breakfast now,"- Gabite dropped his tough persona and acted as if he hasn't eaten in ages. His reward for keeping up with Lucario was breakfast which has left the poor glutton hungry during the first few days of training with Lucario.

-"Yeah, I saved you a bowl,"- Nidoking said leading the dramatic dragon to its meal.

Red cleaned up his food once he was done. He turned towards Brom who ate his measly meal of berries from a cloth bag weathered by the years of traveling. Red still questioned the Aura Guardian's choice of attire. A dark green cloak over set of dark-colored traveling clothes ragged as his food pouch.

With the help of his staff, Brom rose to his feet. His loyal friend came to his side but the old man rejected his assistance. He raised a hand high to call attention.

"What's up Brom," Red replied.

"I have an important announcement to make," he raised his voice to deliver an authoritative message.

Red rallied up his Pokemon team, receiving some resistance from Gabite, and stood before the legendary Aura Guardian.

Brom eyed the group before starting. "In these past two weeks, I have taught you all I was able to in such a short span of time," Brom began pacing before the wide arrange of Pokemon as Lucario stood still to keep the group in check. "Red, I have taught you the basics of the three types of aura techniques. It is now up to you to hone those skills and perfect them to match your style."

Brom paused in his leisure stride to face the group. "The rest of you have developed at an extraordinary pace. You all have been excellent pupils who have grown into a powerful team that can stop this upcoming chaos." With a single long stride, he stopped before a small electric mouse.

"Don't stop training just because I said you have grown up. Every day you need to outdo yourself. Become stronger than the day before," his encouraging speech reached the hearts of Red's Pokemon besides the dejected Charizard. "Which is why I believe you are ready for the final test?"

Red tensed up sensing the importance of Brom's next words. Red's Pokemon held their breaths in anticipation.

"I will send you guys on a journey to the treacherous mountain to west," Brom addressed the entire group pointing to the direction with his staff. "I need you to climb to the top of Mount Silver and retrieve the treasure of the mountain. That is all you need to accomplish."

Red was left shocked remembering that his father was killed during his trip to Mt. Silver. He swallowed an aching lump in his throat before asking, "And why Mt Silver. What is up there that is so precious?"

Brom placed both hands on the crystal orb of his staff. "Mount Silver is crawling with high leveled Pokemon and with its rugged terrain, I'm sure you will need to use your Aura Powers to keep yourself from getting gravely injured. As for the object for you to retrieve; it is something you will need to figure out yourself. Don't feel overwhelm yet because this object will attract your attention, I can assure you."

_I might get seriously injured_ Red realized. He knew Mount Silver was a perilous journey having heard from the news the many catastrophes people faced who tried to conquer the mountain. Many have died on those icy, rugged slopes.

"If I complete this task, does that mean…I'm done with my training?" Red shortly asked.

Brom silently nodded. "Will you and your Pokemon perform this last task?" he tried to include Red's Pokemon to assure them that they had a say in this.

Red pulled of a serious face despite the mix of emotions inside of him. "I will do my best." He said confidently even though he realized he was going to visit his father's grave. A place he thought he will never visit in his life.

"Excellent answer," Brom said swiveling around on his heels. "But before you go, I will like to hand you on last thing. Well, this is for your Eevee more specifically."

Eevee perked up hearing she was been referred too. She caught her trainer giving her a concerned look.

"What are you going to give Eevee?" Red asked, approaching the aura guardian.

"You are well aware that Eevee has the ability to evolve into a plethora of different forms," he turned to face his pupil, warm blue eyes lowering to meet Eevee's.

"Yeah, its variability has made it able to adapt in whatever environment they live in," Red reiterated the information he learned from the Pokedex.

Brom approvingly nodded. "One of the many ways it evolves is through Evolution Stones," the old man reached into his cloak to pull out a black wooden box. Markings of ancient runes decorated the aged wood. "I dug around the king's room to find the king's treasure still intact. This is the evolutionary stone the royal king personally kept." Undoing the latch on the container, Brom opened it up to reveal a single scarlet stone.

"Is this the…fire stone?" Red bluntly guessed.

"Indeed it is, and it will evolve your Eevee into a Flareon," Brom enlightened, gently handing over the box careful not to break the feeble object. Red accepted it looking over to his youngest member who approached him from curiosity.

Red dropped down to one knee and showed her the possibility of evolving. "I know this is all of a sudden but I'm going to give you the option of evolving into a fire type," Red asked in a friendly voice. He didn't want to evolve her without her consent because it would be morally wrong. Altering their appearance just for the power was something both the Pokemon and trainer needed to agree on.

Eevee sniffed the stone but it gave no noticeable odor, but she did feel the energy this simply rock had. Every cell in her body tingled in its presence. –"A fire type?"- she said confounded. She turned to Charizard to give her a better idea of the change. –"The heat, will I be able to handle it?"- she remembered witnessing the intense flames that Charizard spat from his jaws. Fire was the element that only brought destruction.

-_I won't like to destroy everything I come in contact with,"- _Eevee came to conclusion. She backed away shaking her head.

Red smiled showing he sympathized with her decision. Closing the ancient box, Red remembered that he had more of these stones that Gabite has given him. "Wait, I have more options," Red said taking out the Thunder Stone and Water Stone.

Eevee returned, intrigued by the new options. She sniffed each one in Red's open hands. _–Electricity like Pikachu…I feel like I will have too much energy in my body. I'm not so sure…but water. I can use it to cool down my friends when they are overheating. It's not too destructive and it can be easily controlled!- _Eevee made up her mind. She knew she was going to evolve soon, and she was mentally ready for this moment. She was overjoyed to see Red gave her the option to choose this life changing moment.

-"I choose to be a water type!"- she merrily blurted out her decision to everyone and tapped the blue evolutionary stone with the tip of her snout. The insides of the Water Stone churned and flowed towards Eevee's little black nose. The color left the stone to leave behind a crystal clear rock rendering it completely useless unless a jeweler offered to purchase it for valuable accessories.

Eevee's body grew in stature as a fish-like tail replaced her furry one. A white ruff popped up around her neck as her ears became more aquatic looking by the fin-like structure. The white light disappeared to surprise the group with a light-blue body. Her alien black eyes blinked in surprise after her transformation.

-"How do I look?"- the newly evolved Pokemon spoke up in a mature female voice in a clear tone.

Red recorded the new information into his Pokedex.

"Vaporeon: the Bubble Jet Pokemon. It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life with the ability to freely control water. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water."

"Bubble Jet? I don't see anything that alludes to such a classification," Red remarked observing his new Vaporeon.

Vaporeon padded around moving around as a newly hatched Pidgey. Her thicker, heavier tail was raised over her head trying to maintain her balance. Her slimy skin further alluded to her aquatic lifestyle.

-"You look marvelous,"- Pidgeot exclaimed. –"You could possibly best me for the most beautiful looking Pokemon on this team."-

-"Since when did you declare yourself as the most handsome of the group?"- Pikachu questioned his claim.

-"I will take that as a compliment," Vaporeon said stopping to sit down. She brought her tail forward to closely examine it.

"I guess we are off," Red put up the remaining stones and placed his bag on his back. "We set off to Mount Silver now guys!"

"Be careful," Brom expressed his concern.

"Don't sweat it," Red smiled back. "I'll bring back that object, I promise!"

* * *

The trip took up a good portion of the morning even though Red was flying on his Charizard. Mount Silver appeared kilometers away but its massive size deluded Red's sense of distance judgment. A mark on the Earth, Mount Silver was larger than Red anticipated and ended up taking longer to reach it.

"Try to find a secure place to land, Charizard," Red requested as he admired the spike that pierced the heavens. They glided along the edge of the mountain before Charizard decided to go higher to find a suitable place to enter it. The air became thinner the closer they got to the snowy peak.

-"Found it!"- Charizard exclaimed excited that he found the familiar opening. Red held on tight feeling his Pokemon switch directions. He headed for an opening large enough to build a two story house in and it had a platform protruding outward to house the front yard.

A perfect oval for the entrance, Red noticed that darkened stone that made up the walls of the entrance. The stone was a stark contrast to the dull gray material that made up the monstrous mountain. Red hopped off his ride to travel on foot for the rest of the journey.

"Wait!" Red halted Charizard who was already entering the mountain. From his belt, Red chose two Pokeballs and released the Pokemon within.

Vaporeon and Gabite both made their appearance. Vaporeon couldn't help but watch awe as she tried to make out the top of the mountain. Drooled trickled from Gabite's mouth, thinking how it would feel to gnaw on the mountain top.

"In this kind of terrain, rock and ground type Pokemon are pretty common," Red explained. "So, I will need you Vaporeon, for you have learned two super effective moves against these types. As for Gabite, I might need you to excavate and create paths for me since this place doesn't have any concrete paths for traveling."

-"I will try my best,"- Vaporeon determinedly responded.

-"I will dig as many holes as you need!"- Gabite saluted his trainer appearing like a soldier being sent to war.

"Alright, Charizard! This must be familiar ground to you, so can you lead me to the top?" Red folded his arms.

Charizard snorted and turned back to the entrance. –"It's not a simple walk through the park, so try not to fall down a ravine or get trapped under falling debris,"- Charizard replied in a smug tone. He took the lead ready to get this quest started.

Vaporeon walked alongside Charizard, admiring the black streaks across the wall looking like a child poured black paint onto a canvas. –"Do you have a clue as to what caused these markings?"- Vaporeon directed her question to Charizard but Gabite jumped in to answer.

-"I think a Sneasel rubbed her body against the rocks to get rid of an itch,"- he proposed his theory.

-"That's not it you idiot,"- Charizard grumbled annoyed by Gabite's outrageous remarks. –"Charizards built this cave to easily get in and get out of the mountain. It was made by melting away the rock from intense heat."-

-"How are you so sure that happened?"- Vaporeon challenged Charizard's knowledge yet managed to sound like an innocent question.

-"Hm? Because I was here when they made it,"- Charizard revealed.

-"You were born here?"- Gabite gasped –"In this giant rock!"-

-"It's called Mt. Silver,"- Charizard directed a glare at Gabite. –"Yes, this was where I hatched. In this very room."- They arrived into a large cavern that stretched out to the size of a football stadium. Numerous cliffs dotted the side to provide roosts for flying Pokemon to rest on.

-"But there are no Charizards,"- Vaporeon commented on the biggest issue with the picture. –"Aren't there supposed to be Charizards resting in this place?"-

Charizard focused his gaze on a single cliff. –"There should be, but they have all left,"- he solemnly replied. He didn't say anymore and continued to lead Red through another Charizard-made hallway easily recognized by the burn marks on the wall.

"I can see that this was where you were born, Charizard," Red managed to conclude even though he couldn't understand Charizard. "But there is no one left to welcome you back home."

-"You don't seem that sad for someone to witness their home empty,"- Vaporeon pressed on sensing something more to this strange situation.

Charizard scowled at Vaporeon turning head away from her. He did say one last thing to end the subject. –"I knew this place was empty which is why I brought Red here. There is not a single wild Charizard left in this mountain, so be grateful for that and lets continue."- He increased the flame of his tail before moving on.

Red could tell many Pokemon lived in the mountain. He could tell by sensing the aura they emitted each lively as the next one as well as being capable opponents for Red's own Pokemon. He focused on a single life form mainly due to it being very close and approaching them at a slow pace.

-"My instincts were right! And I thought my nose was tricking me!"- a loud roar rang throughout the tunnel. The group halted to witness a large brown bear walk into their line of vision. Standing as tall as Charizard the fearsome bear raised its broad arms letting out a needless roar.

"What Pokemon is that?" Red asked taking out his Pokedex.

"Ursaring: the Hibernation Pokemon. This Pokemon tend to live mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground."

-"Hoho, finally I get to see another Charizard,"- Ursaring complacently said. –"It has been years since I last seen one. Let's cut the chit chat and get straight to the reason I'm here"-

-"I assume you came here to pick up a fight,"- Charizard said in an uninterested tone. –"That's all you Ursarings do, getting into fights for no real reason."-

Ursaring's excited face dropped to a dead serious one. –"That's not right. A Charizard should have that fighting spirit that no Pokemon could rival,"- his settled voice faltered at the end. The red clad trainer came into his eyesight. –"Oh, I see. You're just a tamed Charizard. Not a free and wild one."-

-"And what is that suppose to mean!"- Charizard raised his voice feeling insulted.

Ursaring brought his claws up as if he was about to box. –"I don't care anymore. I've been dying to get in a good fight so you will suffice."-

-"Am I not good-"-

"Charizard, here he comes!" Red alerted his Pokemon.

Ursaring lowered is head to break into a full body charge. He was surprisingly quick for a Pokemon with his stature and reached his fiery target in a matter of seconds. Charizard simply looked upon with a jaded facial expression. The Hibernation Pokemon snarled under the uncouth look. He pounced at Charizard once he was a meter away.

Charizard spun to his right on his feet so fast he was a blur to everyone. The flame waned from the move but brightened when Charizard stopped. Charizard next moved in such a polished way that it looked as it was practiced. He seized Ursaring, who missed his mark, by the waist and used the momentum against him. Charizard flipped over his powerless prey and with all his might, slammed Ursaring into the ground.

-"Tch, that was easier than I thought,"- Charizard noted.

Red was astounded by such a technique. "Where did you learn that move?" he asked.

Charizard rolled his shoulders feeling he may have pulled a muscle. –"It was the same move that my kin will use when this oversized furballs came over to stir up trouble. Heh, he hasn't changed at all over the years,"- Chariard leaned over to see Ursaring's dazed look with his pink floppy tongue falling out of his stout snout. –"Learn from your mistakes and don't make your attacks so linear."-

Red cautiously walked around the unconscious bear to keep up with his Charizard. His mountain Pokemon guided Red to another tunnel but this one looked naturally made over the thousands of years. Up ahead, Red could tell there were plenty of Pokemon waiting for action.

"Oh boy, this is going to take awhile," he muttered to himself.

* * *

The treacherous trek led Red use his Aura Powers to block falling rocks that Golems caused from their rolling masses above to blocking attacks from preying Golbats and even detecting traps that more cunning Pokemon lay in wait for.

Red walked into the millionth tunnel through the wall that his Gabite recently collapsed. This single passageway was, however, steeper than the other ones. He could see light from the other end signaling he was close to the top.

"We are almost there," Red regained all of his energy he slowly lost over the course of the expedition. He raced his Gabite with Vaporeon and Charizard close on his heels. Red expected the cool air to hit his face but a raging heat warmed up his exterior.

He found himself in a large cavern with the rugged walls illuminated by the flames of a certain legendary avian. Moltres stretched its wings, increasing the temperature by several degrees in the room. Hovering in mid air, the large bird was thrown back by two powerful Flamethrowers.

Charizard's eyes widen in shock but he quickly became enraged. -"You asshole! I'll tear you apart once and for all!"- Charizard roared, the image of Ember glinted in his blue eyes. He charged towards the trainer exnteding his razor sharp claws perfect for cutting a person into ribbons.

"Charizard, stop!" Red yelled but n vain. He wouldn't forgive him if he killed another human being and made the hard decision of returning Charizard back into his Pokeball.

Ember along with his partner Drake took notice of the Pallet Town trainer thanks to the angered dragon. Ember only glanced, returned to his ongoing battle with two of his Pokemon, Flareon and a Houndoom, and said a few words that were lost over the roar of the fire attacks being launched. Drake nodded having caught the order and began to stroll over towards Red.

Stretching his arms, Drake stopped a few meters from Red with a smug smirk. "Looks like I'll be allowed to let loose," he cockily said. "Your brother won't be stepping into this battle so don't think you're safe. I'm here to fight you in an all out battle so don't disappoint me, kid."

Red wasn't expecting a trainer battle in the mountain but he managed to keep his cool and took the challenge. "If I beat you, then I can fight Ember?" he blandly asked.

"Hey, hey. Don't even think about Ember when I'm still here," Drake held out his hands just asking to be kicked in the face. "I see you have two Pokemon already out…so I'll use two Pokemon as well!" Drake grabbed a Pokeball with both of his hands and slammed them into the ground.

"Rise Gyarados and Altaria!"

A fearsome water serpent emerged onto the field with a mighty roar while a less intimidating swan-like pokemon with a cloud plucked from the sky was her body. Gyarados was slightly raised above the ground as Altaria flapped her wings stay aligned with her comrade's head.

Red raised his Pokedex at the new Pokemon.

"Altaria: the Humming Pokemon. Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment."

"Let's not waste more time and get this battle," Drake impatiently stopped Red. "My Pokemon are raring to go but I'll still nice and let you have the first move."

"Fine," Red rudely murmured, pocketing his device. "But I'm saving Gabite for later…and using Pikachu to handle your Gyarados!" Red did as he said, returning Gabite to sent out Pikachu.

-"Yo! It's that Ember!"- Pikachu exclaimed, only able to see the back of Ember.

"I'll let you have the type advantage for now," Drake uncertainly said but put on an excited expression. Having both Pokemon ready to fight, Drake took initiative and made the first offensive move.

"You already made your move so it's time to get started! Gyarados, Hydro Pump the miniscule Pikachu!" he ordered, throwing out his hand in an overdramatic way.

"Vaporeon, jump in to take the hit instead," Red swiftly retaliated.

Gyarados fired a large stream of water pressurized into a deadly weapon directly aimed at Pikachu. Vaporeon darted in front of the Hydro Pump looking as if she didn't care about getting gravely hurt. The water struck her body and it gave rise to a blue glow around Vaporeon's body. Her skin harmlessly absorbed the water.

"Now, Thunder Bolt the wide open Gyarados!"

Pikachu ran around the side for a better aim. He launched the Thunder Bolt at the immobile Gyarados.

"Block with Moonblast, Altaria," Drake ordered. A pink light escaped Altari's beak soon before a fuchsia orb fired from her mouth. The orb exploded to fire dozens of light waves with the same pink hue as the orb. The Moonblast clashed with the Thunder Bolt to neutralize the move.

"Cover the area with your Haze move, Altaria," Drake said sounding as if he had a plan.

Altaria began to flap her wings but no sound came was emitted by her puffy, white wings. A misty white haze overtook the ground, limiting everybody's vision. Red shouted at his Pokemon to stay alert and try to clear away the mist.

"Dragon Dance up my Pokemon!" Drake yelled his command.

-"I can't see anything!"- Pikachu cried. –_Can I shock my way out of this? Worth a try!- _He dropped onto fours while yelling, -"Stay away from, Vaporeon!"- Heeding his warning, Vaporeon darted away from the voice.

-"And I will simply try to absorb the haze,"- Vaporeon sad to herself seeing the mist was simply water. Her body absorbed every drop that touched her slippery sides. The mist pulled towards her direction like water flowing to the drain in the sink.

"Vaporeon, use Wish." Red ordered suddenly into the mist.

-"But to whom do I pass it on?"- Vaporeon murmured out loud her thoughts.

Pikachu blew away the vapor with his Shockwave attack. He controlled the electricity to swirl around himself to create his electric vortex. With his efforts combined with Vaporeon, they both were able to clear the area. Both Gyarados and Altaria emerged from the fog with a purple glow surrounding their bodies.

"Thunder Bolt the Gyarados while Vaporeon handles Altaria with Ice Beam," Red gave his orders in a calm manner.

"I want both of you to dodge the attacks with by taking to the skies. Bounce and Fly." Drake said putting his hands into his pocket showing off his unconcerned state.

Gyarados scrunched up his tail and pushed against the rocky ground to throw himself into the air and successfully dodging the four times super effective move. Altaria ascended to the sky while looking like a cloud regrouping with its fluffy companions if her feet didn't betray her disguise. The Ice Beam narrowly missed but she was now out of reach of Vaporeon's ice beam.

"Now come back down with your Bounce Attack Gyarados and use Sky Attack Altaria!" Drake ordered without looking up to his Pokemon and kept a smug face as he watched Red squirm uncomfortably under his gaze.

Gyarados let gravity take over and came down at full force. He directed his body to aim at Pikachu who would have more difficulty to dodge his bulk.

"He's aiming for you Pikachu, Thunder Bolt while you have the chance," Red sad wanting to get some damage on the potential threat.

-"Aye, sir!"- he cried. The Thunder Bolt was impossible to dodge and struck for major damage.

"Now jump to the side with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dashed out of the falling fish's intended path that crashed into the ground to create a powerful shockwave that tear up the battlefield.

"Don't let up," Drake said sounding a just a bit concerned. "Keep on clubbing him with Aqua Tails!"

"Vaporeon!" Red notified his sponge of a Pokemon.

-"Got it!"- she said running towards her partner.

"Watch out!" Red shouted his warning.

Vaporeon also noticed the red light that flew directly at her. Shrouded in red flames similar to Brave Bird, Altaria managed to tackle her foe with her increased speed. Vaporeon was thrown in the opposite direction of Pikachu.

-"Oh god, help me,"- Pikachu whimpered as a tail the size of a small car with a stream of water swirling around it was swung at him. He tried to dodge but he couldn't escape. He was thrown into the ground, feeling agony throughout his body.

Vaporeon easily recovered from the earlier assault, but not free from any injury. She held her ground and continued her run towards Pikachu. Altaria returned to the sky to recover from her powerful blow.

-"I'm honestly shocked that she managed to take a hit,"- Altaria said in an astounded tone. She circled around believing Vaporeon won't be able to handle another one.

"Pikachu, you got to get back up," Red urged. "I need you to take on Altaria with your Shockwave barrier. You got to do it!"

Drake carefully watched Pikachu get back up. "How can he withstand my Altaria's attack if he is struggling to breathe?" Drake asked sounding genuinely confused. "Show them your power, Altaria. Take out Pikachu just with a Wing Attack! Gyarados, Slam the water type.

"Vaporeon, aim a Shadow Ball to the giant eel's face!" Red gave his command with energy.

Vaporeon fired the shadow matter that exploded right into Gyarados who let out an angered roar. She saw Pikachu dashed right past her setting off his Shockwave. Pikachu collided with the incoming dragon type creating sparks of light. Both dropped to the ground but Pikachu landed perfectly on his feet as his foe crashed into the ground inelegantly. A white light that covered Pikachu disappeared.

"Thunder Bolt Gyarados and Vaporeon, Ice Beam the paralyzed Altaria!" Red shouted his commands with haste. Both switched places before firing their respective quad super effective moves. Altaria and Gyarados let out a final cry before fainting.

Drake's hands fell out of his pocket looking flabbergasted. "How did your damn Pikachu managed to survive such a hit in his state?"

"Simple really," Red said sounding pleased. "I had Vaporeon use Wish, which she will most likely use on her partner Pikachu to maintain him healthy. It does have a delayed affect, so I did it before using a reckless strategy that will bring your Altaria from the sky, now paralyzed by prolonging the contact with his Static ability."

Drake stood in shock for a moment before deciding to recall his Pokemon. "Damn you. I'm not letting you get the best of me in this battle! Come out Gabite and Dragonair!"

Drake's Gabite, a Pokemon Red remembered well from before, and a snake-like creature with a blue and white color scheme through out

"Pikachu and Vaporeon, you guys did well but I'm going to let you guys rest," Red abruptly said getting surprised looks by both of his Pokemon. He returned them before they could object. _I need to save all of my Pokemon's energy so I can face Ember, _Red rationalized for his actions.

"Gabite and Nidoking, this battle is ours!" Red sent out both ground types onto the battlefield.

"Oh, you managed to evolve your Gible, quite impressive," Drake acting surprised annoyed Red. "But I wonder if it can hold up against a Dragon Tamer's Gabite?"

-"A the scary man!"- Gabite exclaimed.

"Don't be afraid, Gabite," Red assured him. "We are not the same before so let's show him the power you contain!"

-"You're right! Now I'll be the mean guy!"- He shouted. With no orders given to him yet he decided to make the first move. He sprinted to his kin with a Dragon Claw ready.

"Don't be such a hurry to die. Gabite, Dual Chop!" Drake raised his hand with his order. "Dragonair, target the Nidoking with a Dragon Breathe!"

Drake's Gabite raised his claws filled with dragonic power and charged. He looked claws with the younger Gabite and began to exchange blows. Dragonair exhaled a purple fire ball from her small mouth.

"Block it with Ice beam!"

Nidoking countered the dragon move with the blue beam. He followed it up with another Ice beam aiming for Dragonair's head.

"Light Screen, Dragonair!"

Dragonair brought her extensive tail to protect her head. A pastel yellow, transparent box looking as fragile as glass appeared around Dragonair as well as her partner Gabite. The Ice Bea, traveled through the screen but emerged on the other side half its original size. Slightly cringing from the ice, Dragonair dropped her tail not too badly damaged.

Red's Gabite questioned the Light Screen that momentarily appeared around his foe but the distraction caused him to lose the upper hand. The more aggressive Gabite cut down his foe with a Dual Chop and pushed him back with an uppercut.

"Dragon Rage!" Red noticed Gabite's fight wasn't going to well and jumped in to help.

-"I'm not best Gabite around her!"- he roared out his Dragon Rage that knocked back his twin.

"Now Nidoking, attack Dragonair with physical attacks since light Screen only affects special moves," Red released some useful information before returning to Gabite's battle.

-"Right, I see,"- Nidoking heeded the advice. –"I've been wondering how Pokemon who aren't immune to poison will react to this technique."- He trampled over the rocks as he made his way to Dragonair with a Poison Jab close to his body.

"Dragonair, go for an Aqua Tail," Drake glanced onto her side but returned to the brawling Gabites.

-"Don't take me so lightly,"- Dragonair said her voice clear as spring water. She lifted her Aqua Tail to bring it down onto the susceptible Pokemon. Her strength wouldn't be considered weak by most Pokemon but it couldn't compare to Nidoking's brute force. Nidoking dismissed the super effective hit to bring his Poison Jab directly into the blue serpent's chest.

-"Gah!"- she shoved Nidoking aside with her tail. Her eyes dimmed as poison ran through her blood. –"I can't lose just yet!"- she fired off another Dragon Breathe.

"Gabite, show them the true power of a Dragon! Draco Meteor!" Drake bellowed, eager to prove his Pokemon was the best completely ignoring his endangered Dragonair.

Drake's Gabite reared his head back, mouth wide open. A bright orange light flowed out of his as if he contained the very sun in his stomach. His head jounced back forward to shoot a blinding sphere of energy into the air. It exploded like a fireworks, even emitting a shower of fire. The remains of the explosion shot down towards the opposing foe like bullets. A shower of dragon power pounded Gabite into the floor.

Gabite was on the brink of fainting after being hit by the powerful attack. His body fought against him as he struggled to get back up. –"That…will…not be enough…to defeat,"- he spat despite quivering in place. His opponent was too fatigues from the power demanding attack to rejoin.

Red stepped supportively behind his Pokemon, sharing the same determination as him. "Gabite, Burning Claw!"

Leaving his weariness behind, Gabite scurried over towards the tired Gabite with a Dragon Claw ready to strike.

"Damn! He still isn't down," Drake cursed. "Dual Chop, him!"

Activating his Dual Chop, Gabite waited for his opponent to reach him to conserve energy. He was blinded by a wave of fire that he didn't expect. Being the capricious Gabite of the battle, Red's Gabite jumped through the flames he created to slash across the foe in the chest with his Burning Claw combo.

Gabite flinched and jumped back but the damage has been dealt. His feet gave away and collapsed onto his back. Not single peep left his mouth signaling the end of the battle.

"This can't be happening!" Drake bellowed outraged. He turned towards his neglected Pokemon to see her final moment. Nidoking managed to notch another hit on her with his Poison Jab that knocked her out. "How-this isn't right. The last time I faced you, you were pathetically weak…but to be brought down so quickly is incomprehensibly."

Red had both of his Pokemon regroup to face the defeated Drake. "It happened whether you believe in it or not. Now, move aside and let me handle Ember," Red ordered frigidly as if he didn't matter anymore. Red looked past the Kuraisora member to witness his brother throw a Pokeball at the flaming bird.

"No! If you want to get pass me, than kill!" Drake recomposed himself yet sounded passionate. "I will not accept defeat. Not here! If you want to even have a chance to defeat Ember, than get to his level and kill me!"

Red was taken back. "I can't! That's just morally wrong!" he argued.

Drake stifled a laugh. "Then you have no hope of winning," he said under a mysterious smirk. "Rise my dragon Pokemon. We are not done here! We can't go back with such a miserable defeat!"

To Red's utter surprise, the fallen Pokemon slowly raised themselves from the ground. Battered up and weary, they stood in front of Red once more.

-"We will not fail now,"- Gabite vowed to his trainer.

-"We will prevail,"- Dragonair said with confidence.

A bright glow overtook both Pokemon stunning Drake. The evolution light shimmered in the dim cavern that soon died down to reveal larger Pokemon in their place. Gabite retained the color scheme and similar body structure besides the shark-like tail and yellow star on the tip of his nose. Dragonair, on the other hand, was a complete transformation. A large yellow dragon body stood in her place on two sturdy legs and pair of tiny wings disproportionate to her body.

"Garchomp and a Dragonite," Drake muttered incredulously. "Destroy those two Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp let out a shrill cry before firing his. Dragonite let out a more pleasant roar then launched her Draco Meteor. Both spheres exploded simultaneously and rained down onto the confounded duo. The intensity of the attack knocked Red backwards, leaving his Pokemon to take the attack head on. The ground shook as the dragon's power overtook the battlefield. Leaving the ground in a tattered state, Nidoking and Gabite laid in the crater with no signs of getting back up.

The newly evolved Pokemon dropped in front of Drake, exhausted to the point of fainting from the attack. Drake smiled like a Cheshire cat from behind his powerful Pokemon.

"Feel true power, brother of Ember," Drake said triumphantly.

Red didn't fall into despair and recalled his Pokemon back. He thanked them before reaching for two new Pokeballs. His brother's bold voice stopped him.

"We are done here, Drake," Ember flashed his partner the burnt Pokeball. "We need to return as soon as possible." He acted as if Red didn't exist there.

"I'm not done yet until I beat this brat senselessly," Drake furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tch. Can't you obviously tell that your Pokemon won't be able to take another hit," Ember pointed out the weariness in Drake's Pokemon.

"Well, I'm sure you can finish him off for me," Drake shot a look to Red.

"No, I used up all my Pokemon to handle Moltres," Ember blankly responded.

"What! You only used two Pokemon!" Drake shouted infuriated.

"I left the others with Kuraisora. They needed their power to complete the preparations," Ember calmly elucidated Drake. "And since these two are your last ones able to fight, we have no choice but to withdraw." Drake grinded his teeth together as he clenched a fist.

"Which means I won," Red blinked in surprise. "I want you guys to give up now and turn yourself to the authorities! You have no Pokemon to fight and I have four more in a good condition. So I suggest you guys follow my orders." Red's spirits shot back up. _I got them! I can take these guys to the police and have their organization's vile plans revealed so we can stop them! _Red realized.

Ember shook his head softly smiling. "Don't be so niave, Red. I still have these." Ember held up Moltre's capsule as well as the Fire Crystal sparkled in his palm. "You do remember what happens when you combined these two," Ember haughtily said before placing them back into his pocket. "If I barely held against a Moltres, then I doubt you can handle a Moltres powered by the Fire Crystal."

Red's hopes sunk lower than any sink that has sunk before. He remember being helpless against Articuno but he was sure he couldn't survive the scorching flames Moltres controlled. Red wasn't going to take the chance that Ember wouldn't try to kill him since he has tried before.

"Let us pass and not cause another death in Mt. Silver," Ember said with no resentment.

Red moved out of the way with bitterness. Drake returned his Pokemon and followed Ember's lead. Both members wordlessly brushed past the young trainer. He broke once their footsteps couldn't be heard.

"Damn! I wasn't strong enough again," he bellowed. _Why didn't I even attempt to challenge Ember? I could have been able to deal Moltres now that I had a Vaporeon…but Ember. His voice alone changed my thoughts! I felt weak when I'm close to him!_

Red let out an unintelligent cry. His eyes were glossed by the tears that began to fall out. He cursed himself for being so weak. He didn't care what happened next and broke into a sprint away from his brother, away from all his worries. He took a tunnel that lead straight up. He followed it aimlessly until he saw light at the end of the tunnel.

He gasped at the sight. He sat at the top of the mountain swirled in cotton shaped clouds. He gasped for air feeling the air get thin. Light headed he ambled towards the edge of the mighty mountain. The clouds clouded his view as the falling snow irritated his eyes. Or he should have felt frustrated for this was the reward for conquering the infamous Mt. Silver. It was rumored to see all the edges of the continent but he couldn't even see the forest down below. Red still managed to find a sense of calmness.

The air was still, not a single sound could be heard besides the gentle wind that blew across his face. The stillness helped him find peace in his heart like no other person could do. He felt like this was the place he belonged. He let out his aura energies flow out of his body and then something caught his attention.

"Oh!"

* * *

_**A/N: Some progression, finally! Well, things are only going to pick up from here. Would have updated sooner if my internet wasn't so terrible. Also, Altaria! Hoenn Confirmed!**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and take care guys!**_


	42. Inheritance

**Inheritance**

An eerie green glow slowly faded around a hooded figure. The short lived light was the only source of light, and the room went completely dark. The unsettling darkness lasted a few seconds before a new source of illumination appeared. Like a raging campfire, the middle of the room burst into flames.

An ancient stone structure stood in the middle of the ominous fire. Scriptures from a lost language covered the eroding piece of architecture. The ruin wasn't as mysterious as the smoldering blue flames cloaking it. The flames flickered, creating dancing shadows that spread throughout the moderately sized room.

The concrete floor looked just as primordial as the blazing ruin with a web of cracks running through them. The web sprawled across the floor and climbed up the concrete walls shouldered in thick, green vines.

The lone figure in the odd space stared into the pits of the fire. Emerald green eyes searched for the hidden meaning these ruins contained. He pulled back the white hood to free his messy brown hair.

"I used up all of my Aura energy," his voice echoed throughout the spacious room. No one responded for there was no one there to reply to his remark. "My power will need to recover."

Leer reached into his jacket's pocket to pull out a silver, refined feather kept in perfect condition despite the unusual place it was kept in. "Soon we'll be together, guardian of the sea," he softly muttered, twirling the elegant item between his fingers.

The flames brightened as it was reacting to Leer's personal emotions. The emotion he didn't display the fires relayed for him. The fire waned as Leer returned the single feather back into his pocket.

* * *

The adventures Red had at Mt. Silver were relayed to Brom. Finishing his abridged story, Red rolled a log into the campfire. His Pokemon lay around him, resting from their adventure.

-"But I didn't do anything during this trip!"- Pidgeot squawked, having only partaken in taking Red home since Charizard wasn't in the mood to return him. –"I only managed to see the outside of Mt. Silver while everyone got to chance to be inside."-

-"There was no helping it,"- Pikachu tried to console him. –"There wasn't enough room for you to spread yours wings."-

-"But Moltres, who is much larger than any Pidgeot, could freely fly around in this mountain," Pidgeot retorted.

Brom folded his hands in his lap. "Nothing would have changed the prophecy of you still facing this power," Brom said. "You made it back alive, that's all that matters for now. Oh, and did you retrieve the item I asked you to get? Or were you too distracted by the events to remember?"

Red silently looked over to Brom and nodded. He dug into his pockets to retrieve a pair of black gloves. "I assume that these belong to Sir Pallet," Red said waving the strange pair at his teacher. The gloves were emblazoned with strange runes along with thin, straight lines that would one would normally find on computer chips. Red shook the stiff, ancient gloves that have petrified under the frigid weather that only the tops of mountain could provide.

"Indeed those belong to Sir Pallet," Brom agreed, noticing the great aura power the gloves emitted even after the hundreds of years that has passed since Pallet roamed the Earth. "Mt. Silver was the mountain that Sir Pallet chose to seclude himself in and trained to control his aura powers."

Red passed on the gloves to Brom but was rejected with stern head shake. "No, keep them as a reminder as to who you are. An Aura Guardian."

Red examined the item he risked his life to retrieve. "Why do these gloves still contain aura energy?" Red asked, sensing the power seem fainter when he first found it.

"Those gloves were given to Aura Guardians because it aided the Aura Users in manipulating Aura. Which is why most Aura Guardians were better adept at using their powers through their hands but Sir Pallet sought to control Aura throughout his body," Brom explained as he leaned back on his log to stare into the twinkling stars as to try and look into the past. "He probably had so much Aura power that the gloves somehow managed to store the potent aura."

Red stood in awe as he tried to envision such a man with power that could last hundreds years, and through extreme weather no less. "Are these still usable?" Red innocently asked raising the gloves at hand.

"They are still practicable," Brom rubbed his chin. "But I have something that will suffice better than those relics." He paused to reach into his cloak. In a brown sack similar to his food pouch but surprisingly looked better kept. Untying the strings, Brom took out a newer set of gloves similar to the ones Red held.

"Are those-"

"Yes, they are," Brom answered with a smile, tossing the gloves over to Red. "Very rare to come upon in this era. Aura Guardian gloves for you, Red."

Red hesitated to try them on. "I couldn't," Red tried to be modest. _These must have cost a fortune! _Red thought.

"No need to be modest. After all, these rightfully belong to you," Brom calmly replied.

"What do you mean?" Red queried.

Speaking in a fatherly figure tone, Brom replied, "Those are rightfully yours because it is your inheritance from Sir Pallet. My bloodline has kept these safe over the generations till the day the descendant of Pallet appeared."

Examining the runes as obscure as Pallet's, Red found it hard to believe these also managed to survive the centuries. Pallet's were believable due to their beaten up shape and aura energy, but his appeared to have been woven the day before. _They must have been very careful to not let a single thread loosened, _Red thought feeling the hefty responsibility of the custody over an item that countless generations spent guarding. _I will only use them when I must, _Red notion.

"Try them on and see for yourself," Brom said abruptly.

"Huh," Red nervously eyed the gloves. Brom's unnerving stare rushed the boy to pull the gloves over his hands. His fingertips met the ends of the fabric with no cloth being pulled over the palm of his hands. Almost as if the gloves were only meant for him.

Holding out his arm away from his body and palm faced up to the starry sky, Red sucked his gut in as he dug into his power. The strength left him as if sucked in by the glove and an Aura Sphere flawlessly formed in his hand. Pulsing, the sphere illuminated in his gloved hand yet his hand didn't require any more light for the runes and abstract lines lit up with the same hue of blue as the Red's aura.

"Watch out!" Red warned the split second before he shot sphere directly in front of him. The Aura Sphere collided with the stone brick wall to create a short explosion. The destructive power the small orb contained was still enough to decimate the thick wall. "Never have I been able to create such a perfect sphere in such a short amount of time," Red said sounding eager with his new gloves.

_Hmm…at the beginning, just creating a simple sphere would have taken a large toll on his body by now he can effortlessly fired them with ease and little to no adverse effects, _Brom acknowledged Red's growth. He tilted his head back to the dark sky like a black blanket has been placed over the Earth and the holes in the wool were the glistening stars. The nearly full moon distracted him from his star gazing.

_It's almost time, _Brom realized. He did the best he could to teach the young trainer all he could and strengthen for the foreboding challenge ahead. He kneaded his hands, feeling anxiety cloud his mind. He abruptly stopped, looked around hoping no one saw his nervous action, and smoothly spoke to Red.

"Now that the time has come," he brought Red's attention to him. "Were do plan to go after today?"

"Huh? What do you mean go?" Red asked, stunned by the sudden question.

"The time is near and you will need to face the rising danger soon," Brom tried to clarify.

"Well I don't even know where the danger will even start," Red began rubbing his head embarrassedly.

"I see," Brom muttered expecting the uncertain answer. "The only clue I was proved was that this beast came from the far south. On an island that contained ancient ruins long forgotten even during the age of aura guardians these ruins were abandoned."

"Southern Islands…" Red murmured with a dazed look. "The only islands below Kanto are…The Sevii Islands!"

"A place to start," Brom said, looking back up to the pashing moon. "Your time is limited for tomorrow will be the next full moon."

"One day left!" Red clamored, looking at moon to be sure. "There are about seven islands! I can search every single one by myself in a single day."

Brom's face soften. "What makes you say that you're going alone?"

Red raised his head, lip parted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you have friends you can count on?" Brom replied. "Like the young man who came to visit you because he was worried about you."

Red's lips lifted to a sly smile when he remembered Blue looked worried for a second. "I got friends who I can always rely on. I have my two childhood friends who are as strong as me as well as…Emily!" Red awkwardly chucked, cursing himself for forgetting about his friend that traveled with him for a while.

"You're not alone on this journey," Brom said.

Red took out his Pokegear. He scanned through his contacts until he came upon Leaf's number. Pressing the dial option, Red pressed the device to his ear. After a few rings, Leaf picked up the call.

"Hello Red," her voice rang sounding tired. "What is the matter?"

Red fumbled over his first few words not sure how to ask the request. "I-I know you're pretty busy with your aide work in Professor Oak's lab but…but I really need you to meet me here in Vermilion City."

"Viridian City? Why? What happened?" Her voice awakened from her tired state now alert.

Red took a moment to figure how to respond. "I'm going to travel to the Sevii Islands to find my brother. I need to reach him by nighttime tomorrow."

"Brother? What brother?" Leaf's voice asked.

Red took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I met the man who set my house on fire-"

"What! Who is it? We got get this guy behind bars like now!" Leaf interrupted with urgency.

"It was…my brother, Ember," Red reveled keeping his tone calm. "He tried to get rid of me."

Leaf paused to take it in. "Why would brother think of such a thing?" Red could imagine Leaf's sorrowful face.

"He saw me as a threat to the organization he was in," Red explained. "He is part of another criminal group who I will consider a greater threat than Team Rocket. Which is why I need to go to Sevii Islands and stopped them."

Leaf kept quiet which made Red check his phone to see it didn't cut off. "And what are they planning," she finally asked.

"They plan to attack everyone in Kanto and perhaps even the world," Red tried sound believable. "I don't know the exact details but I can assure you that they're in Sevii Islands. I need your help for this." He pleaded.

Leaf took a second to think before she spoke. "Aright, I can take tomorrow off from work and go with to help," she said her verdict making Red release a breath he held in.

"Thanks a lot Leaf," Red beamed. "Oh can you bring Blue if he is available?"

"Uh…sure. I can do that," she said sounding unsure.

"Thanks again and see you tomorrow," Red ended the call after she made her goodbyes.

"Next up, Emily," Red said.

"What is it that you want now?" Emily answered the call in an obnoxious voice.

Red slightly frowned. "I just wanted to tell you to meet me up in Viridian City," he bluntly replied.

"Hey! I'm not just some dog that you can tell me what to do," Emily barked back.

"Well, can you _please _come to Viridian city with me," Red stressed on the please. "I'm going to tackle Kuraisora head on and I'm going to need your help."

"Oh ho, someone grew a spine," Emily mocked. "You finally decided to enter the lion's den. Fine, I'll be there to save your ass, again."

Red rolled his eyes. "Alright, see you there," he hung up.

_That's four people coming along, _Red contemplated over the fact that is still wasn't enough people to search a few islands in one day. "Still won't be possible with us four," Red told Brom his dilemma.

"You must have more people you could rely on," Brom suggested.

Red ran through his list of contacts to see the different numbers he received from gym leaders. "I see…I'll give it a try," Red said, clicking Brock's name first since he thought the man will understand him more having met Kuraisora before.

"Pewter City Gym, Brock speaking," Brock answered in a well-mannered way.

"Hey Brock, it's me Red!" Red wasted no time to relay the situation to the gym leader.

"Hmm…I see," Brock slowly replied, Red smirked, remembering Brock's slanted eyes. "I'll gladly help you, Red. Having seen their power, I know you won't be able to handle them alone. No offense of course. I also want to redeem myself because I have gotten stronger since the last time. I'll be there tomorrow," Brock reassured before hanging up.

Red grinned as he went on through the gym leaders' number he was given. Everyone he called agreed to his plan, though he did used some coaxing like telling Misty she could have a free day from her busy gym leader schedule or to Janine who was convinced by Red giving her father the chance to fight some criminals and uphold his ninja master title.

Red felt a lot better once he finished his calls. He wasn't going to face Kuraisora alone after all. He had a dependable set of members. His spirits were higher than ever before.

"Are you ready?" Red faced Brom with a smile.

Brom smiled back but let his head drop down in a sorrowful way. "I apologize, Red."

Red stopped in surprise. "What are you sorry for?"

Brom looked back to Red with a gentle smile but his face featured a sorrowful look as if he was asking for forgiveness. "I won't be able to join you on your voyage."

Red blinked in disbelief. "How could you not go with me? You're an Aura Guardian. You'll probably be a key player during the confrontation with Kuraisora," Red pleaded.

Brom slowly shook his head. "I apologize again because I can't possibly go," he stated with a stricter tone.

"And why is that?" Red asked, raising his voice.

Brom pulled himself to his feet with the help of Lucario. "I'm inadequate to go on a journey," he explained. "Contrary to my out appearance, I'm severely hurt to even make it the first half." He grunted as he put his weight on his staff.

"What are you saying?" Red asked incredulously. "You looked completely fine over these past few weeks."

Brom put on a reassuring smile. "Yes, and everyday it took every will in my body to make it through the day," he said lifting the end of his shirt. He revealed a nasty scar across his stomach that stretched out to his ribs. The scar looked like it was caused by a claw of some large beast. "This was an injury that I have suffered from my irrational actions I took a long time ago."

"What the heck happen to you?" Red asked in bewilderment. Red pried into Brom's aura and could tell it was a meager life force fighting to stay on his two feet.

"It's a story that will have to wait for another time," Brom grunted, settling back on the wooden log. "I will unfortunately be able to join you but this is your battle. Fulfill the prophecy young aura guardian."

Red lost the high emotions he felt replaced with doubt now. Lucario managed to pick up on the mood change with his sensing powers.

-"Don't fret Aura Guardian," Lucario spoke directly into Red's mind with telekinetic power. –"We have enough faith in your strength that we believe you can handle it without our interference. Brom and I want to help, don't get me wrong, but we aren't eligible right now. Brom wasted a lot of energy these last two weeks and won't recover from the excess use of aura in a few days. Please, understand our point of view young one."-

Red stared at the two aura masters. He dropped to his knees and bowed before them. "I appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you for preparing me and my Pokemon teachers," he said in a grateful tone.

Lucario blankly stared at him as Brom grinned. "Stand up, Red," Brom demanded. Red got up to look Brom in the eyes. "If you are really grateful, then repay me by completing your duty. Defeat the upcoming danger."

Red tipped his red hat to them. "I will be the victorious one. I promise." Red proclaimed.

"Well, let's start preparing for tomorrow by getting a good night of rest," Brom suggested to which Red agreed.

* * *

The first Pidgeys warbled their songs to signal it was morning. Red arrived in the center of the Viridian City to rendezvous with the gang. He was astonished to already find few people waiting for him in the small park that acted as the center for Viridian.

"What kept you so long? Having seconds thoughts?" Emily was the first to notice him.

"Nice to see you again, Emily," Red dismissed her comment. "Glad you can make Leaf…and Blue." Leaf sat at the edge of the water with Blue sitting next to her. Blue looked annoyed to be there with arms defiantly crossed and replied to Red with a snort.

"Yeah, glad we can be a help," Leaf cheerfully replied. She stood up to place the bag she kept between her legs and placed it on her back. "I'm ready to head out!"

"Hold up," Red stopped her. "We still got to wait for more people to arrive."

Emily clutched her Zorua disguised a Pikachu in her arms. "You have other friends besides us," she acted dramatically surprised.

"Punk chick does have a point," Blue smugly spoke. "You have more friends?"

Red sighed, seeing Blue still hasn't stop mocking and grown up. "We require a larger group," he explained. "In fact, two of them are almost here

Everybody looked towards where Red's head was turned to. On the pathway to the park were the two gym leaders Brock and Misty packed for the trip. Brock was dressed in his regular outfit but Misty wore shorts and a yellow tank.

"I didn't expect Red to have gym leaders join the fray," Emily remarked. "Don't you guys have responsibilities to tend to than go on a vacation to some tropical islands?"

Misty pouted. "I don't need you tell me how to perform my gym leader duties," she retorted.

"Hey, isn't the protection of citizens also a job the gym leader must perform," Brock argued.

"That's correct, Gym Leader of Pewter City!" shouted a feminine voice. Everybody looked up to see purple clad ninja dropped down from the sky to land soundlessly in between them. Janine's Venomoth fluttered down to land on her head.

Red leaped up to her. "Hey, I thought I told you to get your father to come not you," he rebuked, pointing at her accusingly.

Faster than Red could react, Janine grabbed his arm and spun him around. Lashing behind Red's knee with her foot, she brought the experienced trainer to his knees. She held a kunai knife to the nape of Red's neck. The metal sent shiver down the boy's back. She held the pose for a second, and then she roughly pushed herself off Red.

"Heh, I can see that all of your training has gone to waste these last few weeks," Blue mocked with laugh.

"You've greatly improved, Janine," Misty gave the young ninja a thumb up. "While you boy," she leaned over Red, "have been slacking off since we last battle."

_But I didn't do any physical activity when we had our gym battle, _Red whimpered. "Fine, you can come," he said scornfully.

"Hmm." Janine joined the circle of people. "I still would have came even if you had objected," she said with a serious face.

Red rubbed his neck finally getting up. "We are still missing one person," Red counted the number of people present.

"Actually, we have two more people I've invited on their way here," Brock disclosed.

"Two more people?" Red said confused but felt relieved he had more people to help. "When will they arrive?"

"I'm not really sure but we can expect th-"

"Hey, is that them!" Leaf alerted the group and pointed towards the sky. She lifted the brim of her hat for a better view. "Something is flying towards us at an insane speed."

Red fixed his hat to keep out the low rays from the early sun. True to her words, Red saw a Pokemon that flew towards them seeming to have came from the north west. Two small wings rapidly flapped to keep the disproportional dragon-like creature in flight.

"Wait…is that-" Leaf's words were lost in the gush of wind. The orange dragon created a draft when he landed in front of the group with an earth shaking thud.

The two noodle-like antennas on its head bobbed as he lowered his body to let down two travelers. One of the riders Red recognized as the Elite Four Member Lorelei. She quavered, her knees almost gave under her but a man caught her before she could do so.

Red eyes grew in astonishment. The red and black cape flapped regally flapped behind the tall man as his arms grabbed Lorelei. Every spike of hair on his head mysteriously swayed when looked up to the group with an authoritarian gaze.

"I'm never riding on your Dragonite ever again, Lance." Lorelei said, looking like she was about to hurl.

Lance, the man Red knew was also part of the elite four, ambled with Lorelei close to him. "Welcome everybody who has gathered here for an important mission," he spoke as if he organized this meeting.

Red wrenched the admiration he held for Lance, who Red recognized as the strongest member of the Elite Four, away from his mind and talked back to the dragon master. "Actually, there is still one more person we are waiting on."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Who let these children know of our meeting?" he questioned annoyingly. His gaze followed to other normal trainers he didn't notice before.

Red was taken aback by Lance's rude question. "Hey, I was the trainer who organized this meeting," Red shot back.

Lance walked up to Red, towering over him by a half a foot. His intimidating stance didn't make Red draw back. "I see, and who are you?" he squinted his eyes, as if trying disconcert the boy.

"I'm Red Ketchum," Red introduced himself, eyeing the powerful trainer in the eye.

"Red," Lance unexpectedly backed away and talked in a kinder tone. "You have met this band of trainers called Kuraisora?"

Red nodded. "I've met them before."

"And what gave you the initiative to go against such a powerful group?" Lance asked.

"Because what they are doing is morally wrong," Red blatantly replied. "But what got your attention to be here as well as Lorelei?"

"Have heard a trainer named Drake," Lance abruptly said.

Red blinked, stunned for a second. "Yeah, I managed to defeat him before," Red spoke in a confident tone to try and hide the fact he was still beaten in the end. "Why? Do you know him?"

Lance sighed as he closed his eyes to think. "Drake was my cousin," he revealed. "He left my village a long time ago after a bitter fight and I've been searching for him over the years. The only information I've gotten was an organization called Kuraisora."

"And that's why you came? For personal interest," Emily rebuked. "Were the rest of the powerful Elite Four just not interested in coming to help us?"

Lorelei answered for Lance, having recovered from her uneasiness. "We tried to get others join but Agatha isn't able to go anywhere right now with her health condition and Bruno…we honestly don't know where that man is," Lorelei explained, fixing her glasses.

Lance turned to face the gym leaders present. "I'm glad you could make it. As gym leaders, you guys have the personal responsibility to protect the citizens. We will be making our way to Vermilion City and from there we are going to be taking a boat to the Sevii Islands," Lance addressed everyone. "I already have Erika waiting for us on the boats so don't worry about her."

Misty raised her hand like a student. "And how are we all going to get there since not everyone has a flying Pokemon?" Misty stated her trouble.

"That's where I can help," a stoic voice reveled herself. Sabrina approached the gang at a constant walk with her Kadabra floating above the ground with the help of its psychic powers.

"How did you know where to meet up?" Red asked, remembering he didn't call her since she didn't give him her contact information.

"You must have not forgotten," Sabrina stared down the boy. "I can see into the future. Thus, I saw the meeting to be here."

"It's a relief to see you," Lance greeted her. "You being here mean it will only take on trip."

Blue was starting to feel impatient. "Let's go already," he obnoxiously said.

"I see no other reason to hold back," Lance did seem a little aggravated but acknowledged the fact time was being wasted.

_But I thought Brom was going to come by and see me off,_ Red thought bitterly.

"Everyone hold each other's hands," Sabrina ordered.

Red clasped hands with the closet person next who happened to be Emily. Zexal clung onto her back as Emily held hands with the gym leader Misty. Red felt another hand grab his free one. He turned to see it was Leaf and Blue right next to her. Lance and Lorelei joined the ring and only Kadabra was left in the middle.

-"Don't move a muscle!"- Kadabra shouted into their minds as he raised his curved spoon. A white blinding light engulfed the circle of people.

Red could feel his gut rise as if he was on a rollercoaster as the ground disappeared. He felt both girls clench his hand harder as a weird sensation overtook their bodies. The feeling lasted for second and the floor returned to their feet.

Red blinked, momentarily blinded and looked around to find himself in a different scene. A hot, sandy beach crunched under their feet and the cool sea breeze blew in from the vast ocean they landed close too.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" bellowed a deep masculine voice. Red turned to the yell and saw it was the war veteran Lt. Surge. The graceful Erika stood behind him, fanning herself with a rice paper fan. Both stood on a large yacht already set to sail.

"There's my boat," Lorelei chirped. "My personal transportation that I take to the Sevii islands. So, everybody, hop aboard!"

* * *

_**A/N: A day late despite the shortness but I was busy this whole week. Also, due to my eagerness to finish this story, I significantly shortened Red's aura training. So, you are going to have see his improvement over the chapters.**_

_**Thanks for reading and take care guys!**_


	43. Blindly Searching

**Blindly Searching**

Clear blue waves rocked the boat to and fro. Speeding across the monstrous ocean, the white boat appeared like a swan. The boat jolted up and down at every wave that collided into the sides.

Red idled around the front deck of the small ship. Salty air rushed towards him and he gratefully accepted it. Being his first time on a ship, Red couldn't help but feel slightly jealous for the experience he has been missing this entire time.

Emily innocently approached the front to join Red. Her Zorua was nowhere to be found on her person for he didn't do so well in crowded groups. She placed her hands on the railing, taking in the breathless sight.

"Is that the first island," Emily abruptly said, pointing into the horizon.

Red needed to narrow his eyes before he could make the vague shape of a small island. "It's only been an hour and our first destination is insight," Red noted the distance between the Vermilion City and the Sevii Islands on the map and judged the journey to be at least a few hours.

"This boat seems to be made for the rough, rapid waves of this part of sea," Emily pointed out, having experience many boat trips in her lifetime. "It sails at a high speed to cut through the waves."

Red clung onto the railing after the boat unexpectedly lurched forward from a strong wave. "Let's hope our stop is this island," Red listlessly said, feeling slightly ill from the sudden motions from the harsher waves.

"Everyone, gather around the bow," Lance commanded pompously. Most of the crew was already in the front but a few passengers who didn't appreciate the intense sun grumpily exited the cabin to join. Facing the entire group as if he directly ordered them, he retold everybody the scouting parties.

"I'll remind everybody the groups once more," Lance's voice rang over the sound of insolent waves. "First island we are approaching will be investigated by Brock, Misty, and Lt. Surge."

The three gym leaders shuffled through the crowded deck to unite for their destination was quickly approaching.

Lance continued after they regrouped. "Next is Erika, Sabrina along with Janine," he revealed, his cape irksomely flapped behind. "The third will include the talented trainers Blue, Leaf, Emily and Red. You will investigate Kin Island and being there is actually two connected islands, we decided it will be best if you had one extra member," he explained himself for the uneven numbers.

Lorelei finished for Lance. "Me and Lance will land on the fourth which is actually my home island," she unnecessarily added.

"Are you sure you guys can handle it with only two people," Red tried to make sure if they were certain of their decision.

"Its smaller islands compare to the rest," Lance disinterestedly responded. "And we Elite members shouldn't be underestimated," he further added.

The boat abruptly screeched to a stop. They stopped next to a wooden deck that leaded to a small town. The first three gym leaders that Red ever faced hauled off the boat onto the deck.

"Remember to complete your search by 3 o'clock," Lorelei reminded.

"You can count on us," Brock determinedly said.

"See you guys later," Misty waved goodbye in a sprightly manner as if she was going on vacation at a tropical resort.

Red took a seat on the bench, preparing for the unforgiving waves that ravaged the islands. Leaf and Blue joined him on his bench as they awaited their stop. Emily sat down after the second group was dropped off at Boon Island. They didn't have to wait long to arrive on Kin Island.

Red thankfully jumped onto still ground. "Let's go guys," Red blazoned, feeling vigorous again.

"If trouble occurs, contact us," Lance parted them with those words.

"Yeah, sure," Blue indolently dismissed the talented trainer and headed off to the island.

Red along with the two girls bade the last two fighters farewell before heading off after the insolent Blue. No signs of civilization were yet seen but the presence of humans was present by the dirt pathway as well as one large billboard advertising the Three Island town ahead. Besides the tourism screaming advertisement, the land seemed untouched.

"Can't this stupid blotch of land be any more annoying," Blue griped, pulling the neck of his collar feeling his sweat make his clothes feel sticky against his humid skin.

"We will be there in a few minutes" Leaf assertively responded.

"Pft, I don't even know you decided to bring me along this stupid adventure," Blue began to rant. "I mean what does this have to do with my quest to become Pokemon Champion?"

"Shut your trap or I'll staple it close for you," Emily threatened, clutching Zexal once again in her arms. She waved her Zorua in a Marill disguise menacingly over Blue.

"Or how about you just leave me alone and stay far away from me," Blue huffed.

"Don't tempt her, Blue," Red spoke up. "She will attempt to stamp your mouth together."

"Oh look, the town!" Leaf placated the tension by directing everybody's attention.

Sure enough, the tress began to thin out and reveal a small town. The town made Pallet Town appear like a bustling city. Houses were sporadically spread across the empty field and on the tiny hills disrupting the terrain. The luxurious, exotic town the billboard marketed was nothing compared to the ghost town the group arrived. Not single soul seemed to stir within the village.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Blue asked the exceptionally good question.

"I don't know but I feel a loathing atmosphere weighing in on me," Leaf said disconcerted.

"Yeah, don't let your guard down guys," Red warned. He was about to scan the area for people with his aura but the clanking of metal on metal caught his attention. Red pinpointed the noise behind one of the brick houses. His friends tagged along to investigate the disturbance.

Around the corner an elderly man lay on his knees profusely sweating cold sweat. Scattered around the man were metal pots of various sizes which explained the earlier commotion. His eyes swept over the trainers and his attention immediately focused on the Pokeballs on their belts.

Throwing himself on the ground, he blatantly bowed before the group. "Please, I beg of you don't hurt. I apologize for being out," the strange man pleaded for his life.

"Oi, don't go acting so weak grandpa," Blue harshly talked to the frightened man.

"I apologize! I'll make sure to be quieter next time," he shot back, cowing in fear.

Emily stopped Blue from flapping his arrogant mouth by punching him right in the face. Ignoring the stiffed groans and angry curses, Red approached the man in a friendly manner.

"There is no need to be sorry," he heartily said, getting down to help pick up the pots scattered across the dirty ground. The old man froze in shock. He observed the group once more and tears began to dwell in his eyes.

"Actual Pokemon Trainers," he choked over his words. "Have you come to save us, young trainers?"

"Save you? From what exactly?" Leaf innocently asked.

"You don't know?" he asked shocked but didn't hesitate to answer. "The Xclus Clan has taken over the islands, claiming the land as their own and extorting us. They forced us to obey them with their brute strength. No one is strong enough here to stand up for them but perhaps you four can."

"Xclus clan," Emily murmured to herself.

Red paused, realizing the name was familiar. "Xclus clan…as the trainers who Team Rocket hired to imprisoned Sabrina in her own gym."

"Is that another batch of criminals you gotten yourself wrapped in by playing hero?" Emily sighed.

Red shook his head, finished collecting the pots and handed them to the poor old man.

"I appreciate it very much, young man," he gratefully said, accepting the weight. "But I also have a favor I must ask from you people," he added, throat constricting as to hold back his crying.

"Hm…what is it?" Red quietly asked.

The strange man dropped to the ground once more as if he were before a royal king, making Red drop a comical sweat droplet. "Please, I beg of you. Save my granddaughter!" he bellowed his request.

Emily sharply glared at Blue, seeing about to open his mouth but immediately closed it. "What happened to your granddaughter sir?" she respectfully inquired for more information.

"She…she went into the Berry Forest on the neighboring island even when I told her not to," he blurted. "But she still went and hasn't come back. Please go and rescue her if you can before...before they find her!"

"Get her? Who else is there?" Red scratched his head confused.

The old man's head shot with a face that had dread written all over it. "Some Xclus members are in that forest. I think they got my poor little Lostelle!"

Red felt his hero senses tingling. "Alright, we'll go," he assured the helpless man.

"But we don't have time to-" Blue was silenced by another brutal hit from Emily.

-"Will you ever learn not to aggravate, Emily?"- Zexal sighed.

"Just tell us where this Berry Forest is and we'll be on our way," Leaf said with a bright smile.

The weary man understood and led the group to the edge of the town. Arriving to a ravaged dirt path that led to the west, he pointed to it with a shaky finger. "Take this path and you will arrive to a wooden bridge that connects our islands. From there it is a short walk to Berry Forest but please be wary of the Pokemon that live there. Some like to cause mischief."

Red assured the man he will save his daughter and continued as the man directed with his friends. Sure enough, they soon came upon a rather worn out bridge that crossed the 12 meter gap.

"I must admit, this island has a unique ecosystem," Leaf randomly brought up. "Remind me Blue to have Professor Oak pay a visit to this place."

Blue tightly held the peeling rope for dear life, but still managed to look arrogant. "Why do always refer gramps as Professor?" he decided to focus on a personal confliction than the problem at hand.

Emily pushed Red to speed up who was the ahead of everyone. "Because she has respect for her grandfather unlike you egotistical jerk!" she yelled back.

"I wasn't even asking you," Blue barked back.

Leaf sighed. "Please ignore my stupid cousin's conceited remarks," she said once she crossed the bridge along with everyone else.

"I'll ignore them once he pleads me for mercy," Emily shoved her confounded Zexal into Red's arms and marched to the rope bridge that Blue was still crossing.

Blue stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing? Hey get your grubby hands of the rope-oh god!" The sketchy bridge violently wavered as Emily shook the ropes with intense hate.

"Stop it, Emily!" Red exclaimed, throwing the Zorua to Leaf who almost missed the shocked creature. He pulled Emily away from causing a disaster but he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction of seeing the smug face Blue always kept quickly fade away.

Blue's face was painfully blue. His fingers burned from the scrapes he received from the trembling rope. He staggered to the edge with a nauseas look yet his anger could be felt dwelling inside of him.

"You-you almost killed me you damn devil!"

Emily ignored the shaken Blue and politely took back Zexal from Leaf. She continued on as if forgetting the earlier event.

"She can be a scary girl," Leaf admitted in a whisper to Red who nodded. They followed after the girl with Blue lagging behind them. The only positive thing that came out of the recent events was that Blue kept quiet and stayed behind to be far away from Emily.

"Oh, this must be Berry Forest," Red remarked, observing his surroundings. As the name implied, berries cluttered the bushes and littered the ground making it hard to maneuver. "But how will we find this Lostelle girl?"

"We must search the forest thoroughly," Leaf suggested the obvious answer. "But we must be wary of this other group of terrible people on this island."

"We should at least have asked for a description of this girl," Gary agitatedly noted, shaking his foot lose from the snarls of a thorny bush. He murmured a few more quiet complaints as they continued to search for the young child.

They reached the center of the small forest when crying from a small child could be heard.

"Is that-the lost girl," Leaf strained her ears to hear.

"It's coming from deep in the forest," Red remarked jumping over an Oran berry bush to follow the wails. He came upon a small clearing. Lying in the middle of the area was a small pink haired girl.

Sitting on the ground, Lostelle cradled her head between her knees as a menacing Hypno stood over her with its glowing medallion. Having captured the girl under his trance, he controlled the girl's senses.

"Please…please stop," she weakly whimpered. She didn't dare lift her head since she was made to believe a heinous monster lurked near her. Distant voices mockingly laughed at her defeated state.

Red sent out his Pikachu to thunder bolt the Hypno he deem as a threat. The specially defensive Pokemon took the hit relatively well but lost his focus and broke the hypnosis.

-"Stupid brat,"- Hypno simply said before teleporting out of sight.

"Are you alright, Lostelle?" Leaf cradled the terrified girl like a caring mother.

The sobbing calmed down and Lostelle observed her surroundings with red puffy eyes. "Di-did you g-guys save me?" she squeaked, looking as harmless as Magikarp.

"It's alright," Leaf reassured her in a soothing tone. "The Hypno is gone and it won't hurt you anymore."

Lostelle silently nodded and observed the other trainers. She was helped to her feet and held on to Leaf too afraid to leave her side. She looked no older than five years old yet Red commended her for her bravery to venture into the forest by herself.

"Great, we got the girl now let's scram," Blue proclaimed acting as he did most of the work.

"We are not going to let you off that easy," declared a hooded figure who suddenly appeared in the clearing.

"And who the hell might you be?" Gary dramatically pointed at the new challenger.

The man was hooded in a dark blue coat with white edges, two white strings with spade-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood. He also wore simple dark pants tucked into laced boots. From the woods, three more men revealed themselves also adorning the dark clothing.

"I'm guessing you guys were the ones who sent the Hypno on this poor girl," Red came to conclusion.

"We told the people not to leave their houses and wander around, so we were just enforcing the law onto this trouble maker," he coldly replied. "I also wanted to test out the brain chemistry altering method our boss taught us but you guys had to step in."

"That's just cruel," Leaf snapped back, hugging the trembling girl.

"Then you Xclus clan guys need to be put in your place for causing so much trouble," Blue surprisingly retaliated.

Pulling back the hood to reveal a pale face man, he raised his Pokeball. "Don't take us so lightly child," he forcefully said. "Hypno, come back out!"

"Haunter go!"

"Muk!"

"Fight Drapion!"

A large purple scorpion-like Pokemon caught Red's immediate attention being a new Pokemon he has never seen before. He didn't have the luxury of scanning it for an entry in his Pokedex since the battle have already begun.

"I'll be taking on the psychotic Hypno guy," Blue declared already sending out his Blastoise to challenge the psychic type.

"Don't worry," Emily kindly said to the terrified Lostelle. "We won't let them land a hand on you again. We will defeat them! Vulpix, let's shows these assholes some manners!"

Vulpix cooed with agreement as she faced off against the Haunter. The disembodied ghost didn't deter her since she knew she had greater chance of winning sensing her trainer was serious.

Leaf held the girl behind her having sent her Ivysaur to fend off against the pile of gunk. Muk grew in size to try and intimidate his smaller opponent to no avail.

-"Don't think by increasing in size you can scare me that easy," Ivysaur snorted.

Red released his Pikachu left to fight the hooded figure who owned the menacing Drapion. Arms sprouting from its head, the odd creature waved its head side to side eager to fight.

"Drapion, Poison Jab!" shouted the opposing figure in a gruff voice.

"Don't get hit by it," Red ordered. "Thunder Bolt!"

Drapion scuttled towards Pikachu and sprightly shook his head. The pearl white claws glowed purple as they tried to catch his prey between them. Pikachu jumped to dodge the first strike that broke the ground. The second swing, Pikachu barely escaped by rolling under it. He shocked the scorpion Pokemon with a mighty yell.

Drapion staggered backwards in distraught. He swung his massive arms once more but Pikachu proved to be too nimble. The rodent sprung onto the extended arm and sprinted up towards the stunned poison type.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu launched himself into the air and spun around to bring down his tail onto the large, round head of Drapion. Drapion's tail shot forward in the blink of an eye. The pallid claws from his tail wrapped around Pikachu's waist with a grip that could crush an iron beam.

"Poison Tail the Pikachu into the ground!" the man ordered keeping his face out of the sun's rays.

Drapion activated his move with Pikachu still immobile and slam him into the ground with considerable strength. He didn't stop there when he brought him back up. With quick flick of his tail, he threw the helpless Pikachu into the air.

"Cross Poison to finish this!"

"Pikachu, don't give up just yet! Thunder Bolt him now!" Red yelled.

-"I…got it,"- Pikachu cringed in agony but managed to muster up the strength to store up electric energy. Drapion raised his weapons ready strike at the appropriate moment. Pikachu summoned forth a Thunder Bolt onto his foe.

Drapion let out a shrill cry as he was electrocuted. Eyes clenched he opened them up just to see a glowing foot sail towards him. A Mega Kick from Pikachu pushed the colossal Pokemon into the ground.

Drapion meagerly grumbled before fainting to the attack. Pikachu hopped onto the grassy terrain, lifting his head proudly and charged his body with electricity.

"What is it with these kids?" the un-hooded man shouted incredulously. His Hypno collapsed in front of his eyes while his comrades faced the same dilemma.

"Are you weak guys really trying to order around an entire island?" Blue asked. "I expected more from you guys."

"Just you wait! We are not the true power holding down the Sevii islands," disclosed the Xclus member.

"Of course, you guys don't have the strength to keep a single island under your control," agreed a new voice.

A tall man brushed off the twigs of his white jacket as he emerged from the forest. "This is no time to play around with kids of the islanders," Vladimir ran his hand through his pitch black hair, removing brushwood from the tangles. Violent piercing eyes swept over the opposing trainers.

"Vladimir, sir!" an Xclus member exclaimed. "These are people not from the island. We tried to capture them but they were too much sir!"

"Please, forgive us," another implored.

"So this guy is your boss," Blue said haughtily. "We will just beat you and we'll be on our way."

"Wait Blue," Red hushed him earning an annoyed groan. "This guy is part of Kuraisora. I faced him before!"

Vladimir made no facial expression as he observed Red. "…ah, I see you're the boy from Pokemon Tower," he slowly realized the red clad trainer was Red. "But your Pikachu is still a small rodent. It should be a Raichu by now."

"I don't need to have evolved Pokemon in order to remain strong," Red proclaimed his Pokemon shouting in agreement.

"But you needed to get stronger," he stoically said, approaching the group. "Because you should have realized that the next time we met, I'll be forced to kill you."

"Not if we can help it," Leaf stepped in, her Ivysaur leaping in front of her.

"Don't count me out yet," Emily declared taking her stance.

-"I won't allow you to hurt my friends!"- Vulpix determinedly cried. Fire crackled around her tiny body.

Vladimir didn't flinch from the strong opposition. He waved his hand in the air, gesturing the clan members to back up. "I seriously don't have the time to be messing around with a bunch of brats," he threateningly said with a harsh scowl. Tongue like venomous snake he declared, "I will take you all out with one hit. Crobat, Gengar, Beedrill, and Toxicroak, demolish these troublesome kids!"

Vladimir threw four Pokeballs straight into the air. His Pokemon appeared in the same order he shouted their names. All familiar Kanto Pokemon except for the dark blue frog-like creature that held the blood red claws menacingly and sent unsettling stared from its black dots for pupils.

"Wolfsbane!" Vladimir shouted as if it was a command.

Red registered the body language of Vladimir's trainer Pokemon. "It's a combo technique!" Red warned alarmed. "Combine our strength to defend the attack, and keep in mind this guy likes to use dangerous toxics."

Pikachu felt his skin craw as he remembered the painful hours he spent from the poison in his body. –"You're not getting me again!"-

"Ivysaur, Leaf Storm!"

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

"Rhydon, Fire Blast!"

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!"

The respective Pokemon completed their random set of orders and miraculously managed to make the combo effective. Ivysaur fired a frenzy of spiraling leaves that got caught in the massive electricity energy blast to strengthen the attack. Following the storm of leaves, a Fire Blast enlarged fired by the sluggish Rhydon. Flamethrower met the moving flames to push it even faster.

Vladimir's own Pokemon acted accordingly. Crobat swiftly flew to the back of his comrades. Gengar spat out a sludge bomb along with Beedrill's Poison Sting and with Toxicroak who inflated his vocal sac like a balloon before contracting it to be able to open his mouth. Vile sludge escaped the poison Pokemon's throat to join with the rest of the venomous filth. Crobat increased the deadly combo's speed with a whirlwind.

The electrified Leaf Storm slashed through the poison moves, detonating the sludge bomb, and hacked the defending pokemon. The burning fire handled the stray Poison Sting and scorched the remaining Pokemon. The poison that exploded within the area flew backwards raining onto the unexpected Xclus members.

"You idiots, dodge!" Vladimir yelled at his admirers.

"AH! A giant Caterpie!" one of the guys bellowed, falling to the ground with a bewildered expression.

Another man collapsed to the ground, clutching his should in pain. "Get this Ratticate of my shoulder before it eats my arm off!" He slapped his shoulder even though there was nothing there.

_Those fools! There is no helping them once they come under the intense hallucinations that my poison mixture from my Pokemon, _Vladimir realized.

-"Oh you're not getting away!"- Pikachu adamantly shouted. He electrocuted a fluttering Crobat who tried to escape the incredible power. His fried target plummeted to the ground

The rest of Vladmir's were knocked out for the count. Well, except his Gengar who held on by sheer will. Vladimir expressed his dissatisfaction with the little facial expressions he mustered. He shrouded his face with an aggressive look and held out his palm towards the kids.

"Gengar, redeem yourself with Dazzling Gleam."

Gengar's body flashed, damaging all four Pokemon at the same time. He faltered feeling his burns irritate him. He met his end and floated onto the ground and collapsed. Vladimir stared at his fainted Pokemon in disbelief.

"No, this can't be-I…" Vladimir bitterly said. A vine lashed out towards him and ensnared his entire body. He gritted his teeth in sour defeat. He lifted his head to face his capturers with an intense glare. "You are all going to dearly pay for this humiliation."

"Cap it, purple eyes," Blue snapped back.

"Don't let him go," Leaf ordered her Ivysaur who held the tight grip around Vladimir.

Red marched up to Vladimir. "But now that we have you, you are going to tell us where the base of your operations is located," Red determinedly said.

The Kuraisora member slyly smiled. "Ha, you expect me to turn against Kuraisora? Betray my loving partner? Betray my dream?" he spat into Red's face. "Just go to hell."

"Alright, I'll handle the interrogation," the easily agitated Emily stepped up. "You are going to tell us where your headquarters is or...Vulpix will splatter all that poison over your smug face."

Vladimir disdainfully chuckled. "Threatened me? You kids don't have the guts to do so."

"Oh yeah," Emily defiantly said. "Vulpix, bring me that poison with your Extrasensory technique."

Vulpix's eyes brightened up with blue light as she used psychic powers to lift a batch of purple gunk from the ground. Grunting on the ground, one sick-looking lackey rolled his eyes to see the vile sludge lift up from the ground.

"Pft. Do you think you could frighten me with my own poison creation?" he said mockingly. "I'll make it clear, I won't ever tell you where Kuraisora is!"

"Fine, Vulpix! Make this guy tell us where Kuraisora headquarters is!" Emily rashly ordered.

Vulpix summoned the venom to rise higher. A frightened scream came from the only conscious member.

"Please…please don't hurt me!" the eccentric man shouted in fear. Before his eyes he saw a large sludge monstrosity that towered over him with devilish eyes as the sky took on a harsh red hue.

"What's with that guy?" Blue asked.

"A hallucination," Vladimir hissed under his breath. "The toxics are able to induce vivid hallucinations if the target is still alive. Damn, why did he have to be conscious?"

"Excellent," Emily said, leaving Vladimir for the hallucinating man. "I bet you will tell me where Kuraisora base of operations are."

The eerie sludge monster spoke to the Xclus remember in a demonic voice that boomed inside his head. "Yes, yes I'll tell you anything, just don't hurt me!" he shouted back cowering in fear.

"Don't talk you idiot!" Vladimir barked at his subordinate yet in his mind knew it was futile. The poison was nearly impossible to neutralize in his state.

"Tell me where is Kuraisora?" Emily sternly asked.

Twitching uncontrollably, the man responded," It's on Navel Rock! Between Chrono and Floe Island! There-there it is! Now leave me alone you monster!" he let out his last scream before blacking out from intense fear.

"That is some wacked shit," Blue remarked on the man's condition. "Imagine if we were hit instead."

Vladimir cursed his underling's pitiful betrayal. "But you four won't be able to take down the entire group," he reasoned. "Though, I wish I could be there when the members crush you with overwhelming power. Especially you, Ember's brother."

Red perked up at his brother's name. "Do you think I'll be that easy to beat?"

"And neither is Ember," he scoffed. "He is after all declared as the strongest member of our group disregarding our leader of course."

Red couldn't help but feel some pride but a mixture of anxiety also manifested. "I'll defeat him, even if it is the last thing I do."

Vladimir lifted his head, dead serious look directed at Red. "We won't fail. We have been waiting so long for this moment and a bunch of naïve kids won't stop us from accomplishing it," he strictly stated. "True peace will come."

Red glared back at the defeated rogue trainer. "We will see soon. Tie him up with a rope and let's report to the other guys." He ordered his friends as if they were disciplined soldiers.

* * *

_**A/N: Took a vacation last week so apologies for not updating sooner. Didn't spell check thoroughly so inform me of any grammar errors. **_

_**Thanks for reading and take care.**_


	44. Navel Rock

**Navel Rock**

Lostelle vehemently hugged her grandfather. She was overjoyed to be back safely. She showed off the various berries she managed to collect in her small wooden basket to her grandpa.

"I can now make daddy his lunch for tomorrow," she exclaimed in her high pitch squeal.

"I'm just glad that you are fine," the elderly grandpa held the girl tightly with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Emily stood in place with a sad smile as she witnessed the heartwarming reunion. She bade them farewell before catching up with her teenage group that have started to make their way back to the small dock.

"Don't you feel glad we helped the grandfather now, Blue," Leaf pressed Blue who kept a straight face throughout the touching moment.

Blue kept his arrogant demeanor. "Pft, needed some kind of lead to find this kubia-lora type of people so it worked out like I planned," he replied putting his hands behind his head.

Red glanced to Emily hoping for a retaliation attack against Blue's snide remark but to his astonish, she didn't seem at all molested by Blue's curt behavior. She lagged behind the group as she contemplated over a personal matter.

"What's bugging you, Emily," he decided to ask.

-"Yeah, Emily, what's wrong,"- Zexal innocently asked looking up to his trainer.

Emily seemed confused for moment as she collected her thoughts. "It's …nothing," she dazedly replied.

"Oh, okay," Red awkwardly said. He was certain Emily was pondering on a subject that bothered her but decided it was best not to pry too much and let her be for the moment.

"Our ride is waiting for us," Leaf said, seeing Lorelei's boat docked.

On the boat awaited them the gym leaders with only the two Elite Four members missing. The captain of the boat took no time to depart once the Kin Island group boarded the ship.

"I heard from Lance that you guys managed to make those black cultists spill the beans," Misty brought up.

"Black cultists?" Red said confused.

"I think she means the Xclus clan," Leaf clarified. "And I presume you had the chance to fight them as well."

"Those chums were easily crushed under the mighty power of Kanto!" Lt. Surge bellowed while flexing his biceps to intimidate everyone.

"If they were so weak, why did you, Sabrina, had such a difficult time with them?" Red brusquely asked.

"Are you blatantly insulting my battling skills," Sabrina glowered the boy.

"No, no, I was just thought it was strange that…you could have been pinned down by such a group of people," Red tried to rephrase his question but failed to improve it thus making it even more awkward.

Sabrina bitter stare didn't make Red feel any better. "If you don't remember, I was targeted by three trainers who specialized in Dark type Pokemon. Must I remind you that Psychic type attacks have no effect on Dark types," she bluntly stated.

"Simple type advantages can force the strongest trainers into a tight corner," Misty strongly interjected.

_But shouldn't gym leaders be able develop elaborate strategies to overcome their weakness? _Red muttered in his head.

"Refrain from insulting me even in your own mind," Sabrina demanded from the trainer.

Red tensed up forgetting the privacy of his mind was not valued by Sabrina. The disconcerting situation Red found himself in came to an end once the boat lurched to a stop in front of Four Island. Waiting for them was Lance and Lorelei.

"Such disgusting people they are," Lorelei angrily remarked. Her hair was misshaped in some areas to add a feral look contrast to her calm, neat demeanor.

"Only lowly criminals wield dastardly hearts that lead them to attack innocent civilians," Lance waltz right behind Lorelei. "The rest of the islands must be facing the same oppression but we will have to come to their aide a later time for our target is the main body."

"Well, hurry up and set this ships course to their base!" the army veteran edgily demanded. "A true soldier attacks first before the enemy can retaliate."

"I do believe we have the advantage in the situation," Lance acknowledged.

"But they do have three legendary Pokemon with power beyond ours," Red sharply brought up.

"That may be so but I can assure you that they won't be used during this confrontation," Lance smoothly replied with a smug look. "Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos will be occupied for they are needed for the ceremony that Kuraisora are preparing to perform."

"Ceremony?" Red vacantly repeated. "How much do you know about Kuraisora plans?" _Even I wouldn't have known that yet I have dealing with their affairs longer than Lance…Or has he been dealing with them longer than I have? _Red wondered in bewilderment.

"Just based on some old legend I've been told," Lance replied impassive. "I come from an aged town home to my clan. This story was told around in my small village."

"You're basing your assumption on a children's story," Emily sad skeptical.

Red was about to raise the same argument but remembered how he found out his fairy tale turned out to be true. "Let us hear him out first," Red stood up for Lance.

Lance politely smiled before continuing. "My clan trains the strongest Dragon Pokemon tamers since its founder, an aura guardian named Dragneel, formed the clan. A dragon user himself, he founded a special type of aura that even regular people could produce but one of the requirements was a deep bond with a Dragon Pokemon," he gave some insight on his village.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Lorelei surprisingly spoke up. "Is this some covert gloating of your power? And shouldn't your lips be shut tight to not reveal any of your clan's ancient secrets?"

Lance bore an annoyed look but quickly masked it with a sincere nod of his head. "The Dragon requirement is not much of secret since many dragon tamers have flocked to our village to learn of our Dragon Clan's techniques. As for the background information, I believe Red can attest to how significant the Aura Guardians are during this entire crisis."

With an unconscious nod, Red said, "I'm sure even more Aura Guardians are tied with this whole mess. However, how did you figure out I knew of the Aura Guardians?" He bashed his head as to figure out a time he let his tongue slip about an Aura Guardian.

Lance seemed slightly hurt. "Don't take me lightly, Red. Do you think it would difficult for a Dragon Clan member to not recognize the potent Aura you emit? I must be blind as a Zubat to not notice it."

Red didn't move. He couldn't even imagine the possibility that another man who could detect aura was in his group. "Are you…an Aura Guardian?" he skeptically asked.

"I'm not an Aura Guardian but I have trained in their ways "Lance vaguely responded. "I should, however, make it clear that a normal human could never raise their abilities to the level of an Aura Guardian."

_The difference in our strengths is significant, _Lance bitterly admitted to himself.

"But we Dragon Clan members do have Aura Guardian tales to pass on from generation to generation," Lance continue, letting some resentment escape to his tone. "An old tale told in a form of a ballad illustrates a ritual that requires the use of fire, ice, and electric. These three elements are to be kept separate as they combine their powers to a single point. The elements are in fact the legendary birds who will be supplying energy for a ceremony."

"That is too much detail for an old story to give out," Red suspiciously remarked. "And how can I trust this source."

"How credible this fable is up to you to decide," Lance replied. "The account originated from our clan's funder. Dragneel, himself, witnessed this ceremony on his mission to combat the man who dared tried to control such unearthly power."

Lance continued before Red could disrupt with more pestering questions. "He was given the task to retrieve the Elemental crystals that were stolen from his respective kingdom. He didn't manage to stop the summoning but he did figure away to extract the legendary Pokemon that were trapped which is by destroying the disrupting the flow of aura in the room."

"Disrupting the aura? How can we normal people actually do that?" Brock asked arms crossed.

"One does not need aura powers to disrupt aura energy," Lance sharply relied. "Simply attack the base of the Pokemon's prison. The power will give in to your strength. If we manage to rescue them before the ceremony is completed, then we will be able to foil their plans," he stated like a fact.

"Then let's get a move on," Lt. Surge bellowed once more.

"Charging straight first into Kuraisora's headquarters is not the best of ideas," Lance replied. "We are going to sneak in under the cover of night to lower the risks of being captured."

"But the full moon will be up by then," Red fired back.

"And that is when they will start the time consuming ceremony," Lance rejoined. "We will have enough time to rescue them before Kuraisora could even finish their final goal."

"I still think we should still attack while we have the chance," Red bickered.

"I know how you feel but you must realize they will have an advantage against us," Lance helped Red realized. "In bright day light, they will be able to see us coming and will most likely try to attack us while we are stuck at sea. I will like to stand my ground on a more stable platform don't you?"

Red didn't have a retort. 'Fine, we will strike at night."

"Excellent," Lance said, feeling pleased to have met to a conclusion. "Let us break for lunch as we figure out our next strategy."

* * *

"I apologize for being incompetent. I promise this won't happen again," speaking in a manner between begging and high respect, Vladimir kneeled before Kuraisora leader who towered over him with an indifferent look.

"Stand up."

Vladimir obediently did as he was told. His girlfriend, Electra, timidly lingered behind him feeling the need to be with him. She couldn't help but feel anxious for being in front of their boss after a failure. For the time they spent in Kuraisora they never let down their leader so being brought in for such an event was slightly nerve wrecking. Vladimir didn't, however, share his partner's apprehensive feelings and kept a somewhat apologetic face.

"This is just a small adversity we must face, but don't fret for we will absolutely not let it hinder us from completing the ultimate goal," his words kind but Leer's flat tone betrayed hm. "We will have to make preparations for this group of people. For the man power that we can spare will be used to protect the three legendary birds during the ceremony."

"I will guard Zapdos even if it is the last thing I managed to do correctly," Vladimir politely yet determinedly said.

"Don't go alone and take some of the Xclus clan members along with your partner," Leer requested taking a slow step back. "I'll start making arrangements for the rest of the members to station close to the other two legendary birds."

"I'll notify them of their appearance before you," Vladimir said with dignity. "I will be taking my leave then." He did so silently and fluidly as he led his girlfriend through the cracked stone doorway into a more modern-looking room with flood lights lighting up the rugged rocky ground.

Leer slowly closed his eyes as if he was ready to fall asleep at that given moment. Still like the ancient ruins that lay dormant for centuries, Leer meditated in the silence for quite some time. The moment he found what he was searching for, he opened his mouth to say, "The descendant of Pallet is closing in."

He didn't flinch when his green eyes spotted the rest of his followers before him. All patiently waiting for what he had to say. The respect these members had was what many great kings would have wanted from their subjects rather than ambitious ones, but Leer made no mention of this nor a sign og thanks for their patience and continued with his plan for the night.

* * *

The sky dulled to darker shade of purple reminding Red of a sore bruise. Night soon came upon the open sea like a large blanket covering them and enveloped them with darkness. Their boat crept across the ocean at a moderate pace as the jagged mountain got closer.

Navel Rock felt like a deserted wasteland as the outside was devoid of any forms of life. Not even moss clung to the crags making it an even more ominous place, which Red deemed perfect for Kuraisora to set up their operations. A mystic aura the island gave out that sent shivers down Red's spine.

Janine returned from her scouting job for any potential entrance into the stray mountain on her Venomoth. She confirmed that there was a single opening that was only guarded by two hooded figures from what she could see. She directed the crew on to a route that will lead them to an open plateau she deemed as a safe place to land. Shortly after giving her report, she disappeared into the night to deal with the guards using her stealthy methods.

"Alright, Gyarados! Head straight unto we arrive to land that we can get off on," Misty bellowed over the railings of the boat. The dark figure in the water rose to reveal Misty's water serpent. Larger than the boat, it had no problem pulling the group with the steel cables attached to the ship that Lance ordered Lorelei to have on standby. With this approach, they'll be less likely to attract attention for a boisterous motor would be more noticeable in the silent night than a Pokemon slithering underwater.

Misty had her Pokemon steadily pulled up to the naturally formed plateau. Gyarados was pulled back into his Pokeball as the group unloaded onto the particular island. The eerie full moon illuminated their surroundings. White light fell on a set of cruelly made stairs that were chiseled into the side of the mountain and led up towards the base of the land formation.

In a single file, for the narrow pathway only allowed one person per a step, Red and the rest of the gang walked up the stairs. Careful not to lose his footings for a deadly fall would have been his end, Red led the way till they arrived to a lone guard post.

Above the archway to an opening into Navel rock was a single lit lantern flickering as it ominously swayed back and forth on its iron nail it hung from. The light bounced around the small crag that looked off into the empty sea and revealed two Xclus members just like Janine said but lay on the ground completely knocked out.

"About time you got here," Janine said as if they took moths to arrive. Her Venomoth rested on her shoulder as she sat on top of a boulder close to the edge.

"I appreciate it for waiting," Lance said before turning his attention to the entrance. Intricate ruins marked the edges of the stone entrance. The strange markings followed through the straight tunnel inside. A light bulb was strung evenly spaced on the walls to provide enough lighting for a person to comfortably walk through without having to strain their eyes for any odd protrusions from the ground ready to trip them.

"We will have to divide our forces," Lance said arriving to a break in the pathway. Three tunnels lay before him and each had a single ruin symbol carved above the tunnel's entrance. Lance didn't dwell too long on the markings and dished out his orders appropriate for the situation.

"But we have no time to think of the best possible groups so I'll number you guys off into four groups," Lance rushed and numbered the trainers like a teacher does to her students to create random groups for group projects. "If your number is 1 than the far left path you will take while the 2's will take the middle and 3's have the right tunnel."

Leaf didn't quite agree with the groups and decided to argue with Lance. "I don't think the teams are evenly spread in terms of power" she pointed out the two Elite Fours members in the third group.

"I told you we don't have the time to separate us evenly" Lance reiterated sternly. "Now remember to always stay in a group and if you come upon Zapdos, Moltres, or Articuno, do everything in your power to try and free them."

"How could someone as controlling as him be in the Elite Four," Leaf grumbled as her group wordlessly obeyed. She had the two Gym leaders Misty and Brock but her arrogant cousin was with her as well.

Red watched them off praying for their well beings before entering the third tunnel along with the Elite Four members and Emily. The cave grew narrower as the ceiling dipped a centimeter lower by each step. As lifeless the exterior of the mountain was, the interior portrayed the same thing. No exasperating Zubats trying to bite your head off or Geodudes nestled in the ground to trip you over.

"Shouldn't we be worried of potential traps in the cave," Emily asked, her eyes closely observing the rock surface for any potential tampering.

"Don't worry for such traps because I'm confident Kuraisora never expected any uninvited guests but even if they knew beforehand, I'm sure they wouldn't to mess with ruins and damage any of the property for the flow of energy that is gives off my escape," Lance thoroughly explained his position. "But it is a good habit to always remain alert. It will help as you travel through that tunnel with Lorelei." Lance smoothly said, steeping into a divide in their way. Only two tunnels this time.

"Come on, Red," lance ordered, entering the right cave.

"Wait-but," Red held his tongue when Lance shot him a quick yet unyielding stare.

"Don't charge me of being weak," Emily blazoned. "I'm probably more capable than you." She lastly teased before leading on.

Red wanted to express his concerns mostly due to because he felt several aura presences in their respective cave. The cave Lance chose only housed two brightly burning auras. Both outshined the rest of the aura he felt within the ill-omened mountain.

"How come-"

"There are two people we will like to both meet," Lance hastily replied, picking up his slow walk to a sprint to the finish line. The cave curved to a steep downhill run as they got closer to the bottom of Navel Rock.

_Are you telling me Ember is waiting for me down there? _Red thought to himself. The nonmoving figures seem to be challenging them as to come after them

Electra awkwardly stood before a single cave entrance already blocked by a massive stone as heavy as a Snorlax to make sure the opening wasn't opening anytime soon. Vladimir, appearing solemn, leaned onto the rough wall. His eyes fixed on the only entrance to the gym-sized cavern.

The area violently shook to simulate an earthquake. Emily jumped back in surprise when a group of Xclus members were washed out of the narrow tunnel by a torrent of water. The hooded figures flopped on the ground coughing out water from their lungs.

Blue marched over the unimportant bunch of trainers in his triumphant manner. Blastoise rocked the ground beneath his foot as he trotted behind his trainer; cannons unsheathed.

"Stop right there!" Electra raised her Pokeball as her defense.

Blue headed her threat but soon forgot when Vladimir came into his sight. "Impossible!" he sputtered. "We had you tied up! How did you manage to escape?"

Vladimir pushed himself off the wall. "You children failed to properly handle my Pokemon," Vladimir responded, inching forward. "Toxicroak cut me free from my ropes with his claws." He smiled an unnerving smile. "The same claws that will rip your entrails out of your body!" He released his Toxicroak on his last word.

The poisonous amphibian hopped side to side, raising his blood red claws like a kick boxer raises his fists. Anger dwelled in its wicked yellow eyes. His daring behavior brought out the spirited fighter from Blastoise who stepped in front of Blue.

"Electra, don't interfere," Vladimir said knowing his partner has already released her Jolteon. "I need to redeem myself," he declared.

Leaf walked into the open area. An irritated frown transformed into a surprised gasp on Leaf's face when she noticed Vladimir battling her cousin. She swiftly reached for her Pokeball to release her Ivysaur. Jolteon barked at his opponent arrival.

Ivysaur grumbled when Jolteon growled menacingly.

-"Give a fight that will make my blood boil throughout the battle,"- Jolteon eagerly demanded.

Ivysaur rolled his eyes. –"I don't have much taste for battle but if I need to protect Leaf, I will make sure I won't lose."- The flower on his back shuddered as Ivysaur tensed up for his battle.

"You kids are not getting pass us," Emily proclaimed, her voice fainter than a usual bold declaration.

"I don't plan on losing either," Leaf said with all her confidence. "Let's go Ivysaur!"

"Blastoise, we can't be defeated by these kind of people," Blue reminded his Pokemon. "This is not just for us but for all of Kanto!"

Brock and Misty fought off the groups of Xclus members that dared get in their way.

"I sure hope the kids are doing well," Brock expressed his concern as his Golem clobbered a Rapidash with his super effective attacks.

Misty flushed the remaining Pokemon with her Starmie. "I sure they are doing fine," she consoled Brock's uncertainty. "They do have the strength to defeat us gym leaders."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Brock said. "Let's keep on going." He led Misty through the tunnel to soon arrive to an opening like the one Blue and leaf found themselves in. Waiting for them was Ice and Joey.

"Look Ice! We did managed to get some fighters!" Joey excitedly pointed out. Ice stiffly stared as if trying to disconcert them.

Brock intensely stared before snapping his fingers. "Those are the same guys who raided the museum in Pewter City," Brock remembered.

"Two gym leaders here to stop us," Ice raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Pokemon League had enough on their plate that rumors would have not have deterred your attention."

"How could we ignore rumors when I witnessed your crimes first hand," Brock said.

"But how could you believe a kid's word," Ice asked genuinely confounded.

"I trusted Red since the first battle we had," Brock took a step forward. "In battles you can learn from your opponent. I learned since we last battled which is why I came. For a rematch with you!" Brock pointed at Joey.

"A rematch…" Joey slowly murmured as he stretched out his limbs. "I really hope you're not as weak as you were before."

"Believe me. I have trained hard for this day," Brock said. Golem rolled to his trainer's side.

"I'll handle try hard boy then," Misty bluntly said.

"Careful, he uses ice type Pokemon," Brock warned.

Misty smiled. "They won't be able to handle my water Pokemon," she remarked. "Let's put Santa Clause down, Starmie."

"Santa?" Ice huffed running a hand through his snow white hair. "The name is Ice. Don't go around giving me stupid nicknames."

Misty smirked seeing she found one of Ice's strings and decided to tug on it more. "But Santa is more fitting. White hair, likes the cold and most likely you need 9 Sawsbucks to haul your fat ass."

Ice didn't form a rebuke and hastily sent out his Froslass. Ice glittered like crystals around Ice's most elegant Pokemon. Holding her head up profoundly, she gave Misty an unforgiving glare.

-"I'm still hungry," complained the pink blob known as Lickitung. His tongue oozed out saliva, ready to eat anything edible.

-"We just ate before coming here,"- Froslass sternly said. –"I even gave you my food when I didn't feel like eating."-

-"Bleh, dietary supplement is the worst kind of foods,"- Lickitung pulled his tongue in feeling disgusted. –"Now I have lost my appetite."-

-"Good, then we can get this battle started,"- Golem interjected, stomping the ground to produce a small shock throughout the cavern.

Red's heart pounded in his chest as he followed Lance quiet as a shadow. He felt like he was suffocating not only because of the crowded tunnel kept in the warm air both Red and Lance's bodies released but the knowledge of facing Red's brother left a lump in his throat. He told himself many times to remain calm yet he still felt anxious.

"Is something bothering you?"

Red glanced up see Lance has stopped. He didn't realized how far behind he has fallen from Lance. "Oh no, nothing," Red tried his best to mask his troubled mind. "I'm just getting a bit dizzy by the heat," he pushed the blame.

"Do you want to stop to catch your breath," Lance said sounding concerned.

"Oh no," Red shook his head. "We got to stop Kuraisora at all costs. Let's not waste time."

Lance sluggishly smiled. "Your right," he agreed. "We must protect Kanto."

Red listlessly nodded. He cleared his mind to perform one of Brom's exercises to calm his body. He managed to slow his racing heart to a slow pace. He took the time to observe his surroundings with his aura. Both Ember and Drake emitted strong auras similar in strength. The same aura he felt Lance emit resonated within Drake. A strange aura that Red never felt in his life. The same energy that some of their Pokeballs emitted.

_Could that be the special aura Lance told me about? _Red reckoned. Cold air blasted his face to his surprise. He walked into the empty room.

Not surprised at all, Ember stood before him. Granted he was a few meters away, Red felt like he was right in his face but Ember saw right through him as if he were a passing fly. Drake, however, looked tormented.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Drake's face was contorted with anger.

"Elite Four Lance," Ember politely addressed the Dragon Tamer. "What brings you here?"

"I've come here to put a clear end to your plan as well as bring this foolish idiot back home," Lance promptly proclaimed.

"Get off my case you bastard," Drake retorted. "I'm going anywhere! Not with you at least."

"I take it you don't want me to interrupt," Ember said turning to meet Red's stunned gaze.

Red undid the paralyzing spell to prepare himself for battle.

"Then I'll take care of the leftovers," Ember said.

The memory of Ember's cruel statement of killing his family lit the fire in Red's heart.

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for taking so long. The main reason I took this long was mainly due to my writer's block. I couldn't figure out a good layout for the headquarters when I started this chapter which has left me weeks pondering on a good format. Sadly, I'm still not proud with how it turned out but I needed to continue or else I'll never finish this story. I apologize for the delay but the next few chapters will be a battles and I'm quick to finish those.**_

_**As always, thanks for reading and take care!**_


	45. Firestorm

**Firestorm**

"Drake," Lance gently said, casually ambling to the blue haired man. "Stop this madness and come back quietly."

Drake scornfully scowled. He took a stiff step for every few Lance walked. "I'm never going back to that shithole for a village," he spouted, fretfully reaching for a Pokeball. "I don't belong there! I never did!"

"Don't say such nonsense," Lance raised his voice. "Your sister Clair has been worried sick for all these years."

"And am I suppose to care for that fouled mouth bitch," Drake cruelly said.

Lance seized his advance. "It seems I will have to take you back by force," he said in a softer yet menacing voice. Dragonite materialized with a surprised expression.

"Don't treat me like the weak brat I was back then!" Drake roared as he released his own newly evolved Garchomp.

Red peeled his eyes off the cousins' duel to deal with his sibling fight. Ember already released his starting Pokemon while Red led off with his Nidoking.

An egg-shaped Pokemon that vaguely resembled a large human expanded like a balloon stood before him. Red and yellow flames decorated his skin in a similar fashion to Magmar's patterns. Two thick, pink lips on a dark face made it seem like a grinning clown. The two cannons it wielded for arms didn't stifle a chuckle out of Red.

Just like he has done for every new Pokemon he encountered, Red pulled out his Pokedex to collect information. The trainer took a step closer and directed it at the Pokemon he safely assumed was the evolved form of Magmar.

"Magmortar, Fire Blast!"

Not a moment was wasted as Magmortar immediately took the aim at his vulnerable enemy. A wild grin that could give nightmares to any unfortunate child spread across Magmortar's face having caught glimpse of Red's astonished face. The claws on his arms retracted to open up his cannon arm. His body glow a bright red and the calm flames on his shoulders and head waved in rage.

"Woosh!"

Not a booming sound Red cringed for but a loud enough sound that made the young boy flinch. A fire ball blasted directly from Magmortar's arm with a recoil powerful enough to force the fire Pokemon stagger back a couple of steps.

The Fire Blast extended its limbs to include Red in its fiery embrace. The fire lost its form once it made contact. A fiery cloak covered both Nidoking and Red in an instant. The flames flickered for a few seconds longer before dying out. Smothering smoke lingered in the fire's place.

Magmortar's smug grin faltered the moment the smoke lifted. A strong push of wind sent the suffocating cloud straight up revealing a barricade of boulders. Neatly stacked into a pyramid reaching over six feet, the scorched rocks blocked Ember's view.

Behind the barricade formed by apprehension, Nidoking had his claw lodged into the mountain. His eyes were filled with water as he stared into the crater he recently made. He blinked every so often to soothe the irritation the smoke caused his eyes. Red kept the flames at bay with his aura powers which he was using now to push back the smoke.

"You reacted rather swiftly," Ember blandly praised. "And…I see you finally have awoken your Aura Powers."

Red replied with a serious tone. "You knew that I had Aura Powers?"

"Aren't we brothers? Don't we share the same blood?" he asked, lifting a glowing hand. "The blood of Pallet flows through me…but I do admit that the power is more concentrated in you than it is in me…"

"Then do you know about-"

"Focus Blast to break the Rock Side barrier." Ember once again interrupted his sibling by attacking.

Red cursed before initiating his plan.

"Nidoking, use Amnesia."

Nidoking buffed his special defense to prepare for Magmortar's special attacks. He didn't cringe at the sound of a cannon going off seconds before a shining ball of white light struck the boulders. A large explosion broke up the rocks scattering them onto the battlefield.

"Go in for an Ice Punch."

_So he is going for the physical side, _Red figured. "Get him now with Rock Slide!"

Jogging in an awkward fashion, Magmortar made his way to the ice weak Pokemon. His right cannon burst with a bright red aura ready to strike. Five boulders thundered across the ground towards him. Hesitation didn't bind him as Magmortar took a swing at the first boulder. A hollow hit resonated before the rock mass shattered into pieces.

-"Gahh!"- Magmortar was thrown back by the force the boulder kept. He recovered to strike the next one. He broke it as well but didn't get thrown back this time. He punched the last three, doing it cleaner and swifter after each boulder.

Red felt the increase of strength Magmortar gained after each strike. "Is that really an Ice Punch?" Red skeptically asked.

"Of course not," Ember revealed unabashed. "Magmortar can't learn Ice Punch."

"But then what was that?"

"Red, stop him before he gets to you," Lance brusquely interjected. "It's the move Power Punch which raises the users attack by each punch it takes."

_So he used the boulders to increase his attack, _Red realized.

"Flare Blitz!"

Red finally comprehended the danger Magmortar posed. A fiery cloak of fire that covered Magmortar was bigger than any Flare Blitz Red has witnessed before. Hot air swam towards Red's body and pressured his lungs to breathe.

"Nidoking, Earthquake him before he can get to you!" Red sharply shouted.

Nidoking ravaged the arena with his Earthquake. Red's shortsightedness didn't foresee the Earthquake would have affected the entire mountain. As if Navel Rock came to life and Red found himself close to its stone heart, the place furiously shook. Every person in the vicinity including the fighting Pokemon all crashed into the ground to jolt around like kernel in the microwave.

Red couldn't worry about his bruised hands as falling debris from the ceiling dared to fall onto him and break his bones. He thanked his luck once the quavering seized and he survived without any major damage.

"Damn, Red!" Lance angrily said clutching his hurt arm. "Think before you do something brash. Think of the people how are in this mountain as well. "

Red solemnly apologized. "I panicked for a moment," Red oddly muttered. He did feel slightly better when he saw Ember's Pokemon sprawled on the ground before him. _But was it worth it? _Red pondered.

The beaten up body stirred. Magmortar gave out a pained groan.

Ember saw the surprised expression on his brother's face. "Psychic him back," he ordered.

Magmortar peered at his target with a quivering eye. He landed a Psychic attack on Nidoking that only managed to push back him a few steps back, almost making him trip over his massive tail.

"Go for Flare Blitz!"

That brief moment of opportunity, Magmortar struggled to his feet. He blasted Nidoking with another Psychic attack to momentarily stun him, and he could begin his charge.

"Nidoking Eart- Rock Slide." Red nearly let his tongue slip but caught himself in time.

Nidoking's mind was slightly dazed thanks to telepathic forces, processing the order to late. His armored body couldn't withstand the brute strength his powered up foe possessed and was thrown onto his back. Scorch marks blackened most of his chest.

"Tch!" Scarlet colored sparks jolted from Magmortar's body. Eyes clenched in pain, he suffered from the recoil damage from such a reckless technique.

"Nidoking! Don't go down on me, yet!" Red implored.

-"Grr…I hear you,"- he gasped. Pain slowed him but he managed to push himself of from the ground.

"Magmortar, Fire Punch him till he falls for good."

Muscles twitching from fatigue, Magmortar ambled to his target. He lunged forward for with his Fire punch.

"Dodge it!" Red abruptly shouted.

Nidoking's bulk wasn't going to allow him to swiftly dodge the incoming blow. He used his bulk for a more useful purpose. By spinning like a top for a brief second, Nidoking brought his massive tail forward to clash. He stifled his pained grunts as he managed to equal Magmortar in strength. Magmortar reeled back to punch again. Nidoking brought his fist forward and dealt a Poison Jab into his foe's face.

-"To lose after a few hits,"- Magmortar lamented on the ground. His vision flickered as he struggled to get back up.

-"Don't feel too bad since you managed to bring me close to defeat,"- Nidoking said, genuinely sounding encouraging.

Magmortar lifted his canon to which Nidoking responded with a rough stomp to the ground. A smaller, controlled shockwave shook Magmortar. The fire Pokemon knocked his head into the ground sending him into a dream of coldness.

First battle and Red felt like he just won the entire match. Before, Red held doubts of wining close to his heart. Seeing Magmortar faint almost instantly lifted the heavy weight off his chest. A smile brightened his face as he congratulated his Nidoking.

Ember lazily recalled his Pokemon. "This is just the start," Ember reminded his ecstatic brother. His next Pokemon was introduced with a swift hand gesture towards Nidoking.

"Houndoom, Sucker Punch."

"Nidoking, Rock Side," Red ordered seeing it was his strategy to find out the style Houndoom used to fight.

Nidoking thrust his claw straight into the ground once more. He touched the ground but no boulders were hurdled. His body collapsed like dead weight. Houndoom towered over his defeated foe despite having been a few meters away to start with.

Red blinked astonished. "H-how?" he asked.

"Sucker Punch is a move that allows Houndoom to attack first as long as the opponent creates an opening," Ember, to Red's surprised, answered.

_Yet, Houndoom must have difficulty hitting an airborne target, _Red figured. He switched in his Pidgeot for his defeated Nidoking.

"Let's go, Pidgeot!" Red shouted.

"Sunny Day," Ember shortly ordered.

Houndoom's front legs crouched as he opened his long snout to reveal his sharp canine teeth. The false sun formed on the inside of his gaping jaws that rapidly increased in diameter. He threw his head back once the light nearly reached the limit his mouth could stretch and shot it straight in the air. The intense heat drifted into the cavern to better suit fire pokemon.

"Planning to increase you fire moves," Red figured out. "You are fighting does resemble Blaine's since he also specializes in fire pokemon."

Ember responded with his next command. "Flamethrower Pidgeot out of the sky."

-"Grr…this heat is suffocating my lungs,"- Pidgeot gasped feeling the sun burning him like a roasting chicken. He dropped a few feet to escape the heat before a Flamethrower threatened his well being. He pulled his flying maneuvers to avoid it.

"Flamethrower again!" Ember repeated.

Houndoom's strident cry was agonizing to the sensitive ears around him. Fire poured out his mouth like water from a fire house. He drove Pidgeot into an air obstacle test as he followed the bird with his Flamethrower.

"Wait for him to run out of breath," Red relayed the best strategy he could think at the moment.

-"I can wait him out,"- Pidgeot muttered. _Pikachu's thunder bolts were harder to dodge than this fool's fire attacks._

Ember followed Pidgeot with his brown eyes waiting for the opportunity. "Fire Blast now Houndoom!" Ember seized the moment.

Houndoom gulped a large amount of air. He then fired a soccer ball sized fireball directly at Pidgeot. Extending its arms, the Fire Blast attempted to embrace Pidgeot who dodged it in a split second. Pidgeot had to go under the fire to escape but realized the trap he was caught in.

Houndoom moved under his Fire Blast to catch the Pidgeot less than three meters above ground. Pouncing onto the Pidgeot who tried to fly back up, Houndoom sank his teeth into Pidgeot's right wing. He dragged his victim towards the ground. His tight grip kept Pidgeot from escaping as he pulled him under him to break his fall as well as to better pin him.

The crash almost knocked out Pidgeot but managed to hang on to painful reality. His eyesight flickered back to their sharpness but his body lay paralyzed. That was when he noticed the small jolts of electricity dancing around Houndoom's clamped jaws.

"Pidgeot, get up. Fight back with Wing Attack," Red nearly shouted his demands.

"Don't let him get up and Flamethrower," Ember ordered in his dead serious tone.

Houndoom unclamped his jaws and pressed a fist sized paw in the middle of Pidgeot's heaving chest. His other paw was roughly placed on Pidgeot's uninjured wing to pin him to the ground with his weight. His prey was now squirming under his vile eyes.

-"Don't go down easy,"- he spoke his first words to Pidgeot in a harsh grunt. –"I like birds who can take a toasting," he said like a true maniac. He released his Flamethrower onto Pidgeot without warning.

"Pidgeot!" Red screamed as he mercilessly watched the torrent of flames swarm around Pidgeot's face.

Relentless and ruthless, Houndoom kept the fire going. He showed no signs of letting down until he was sure his opponent was taken down…even if it meant searing Pidgeot's face off.

"Pidgeot…peck him in the eyes!"

Pidgeot's body fought for his excruciating pain. Sharp talons reached for their tormenter failing by less than a few inches to meet their mark. In the furious fire, Pidgeot's head shook back and forth frantically. The fire shared more of a presence in Pidgeot's ears than Red's words. He did come up with a similar solution. Desperate and angered, Pidgeot extended his neck forward faster than a Beedrill's wing flap. He drove his hardened beak into Houndoom's exposed neck.

Houndoom yelped from the blow. Pidgeot continued his advance knowing it relieved him from the fire. He remembered his old Peck maneuver to deal more damage to the underside of Houndoom's mouth from hell. Houndoom jumped off his roasted foe and darted off to nurse his wounds.

"That's it Pidgeot!" Red cheerfully praised.

Pidgeot ignored the praise and rubbed his teary eyes with the tattered feathers on his wings. Singed feathers covered his entire head including the head feathers that Pidgeot was proud off.

"Sand Attack!" Red urgently ordered.

Houndoom planned to pin Pidgeot once more as he opened his jaws to bite again. Pidgeot swiped across the ground with the tip of his wings to send dust directly into Houndoom's mouth as wells into his eyes. The dark type choked on the coarse mountain rocks mixed in with the dirt that entered his mouth.

"Heal yourself, Pidgeot," Red immediately ordered after.

Pidgeot didn't waste a second to recover his health with Roost. Pain quickly left his injured body but it didn't return him his prize feather around his head.

"Don't let them have the chance to recuperate. Dark Pulse," Ember ordered.

Shooting from his dirt-tasting mouth, Houndoom fired a black beam that caused Red's heart to jump when he felt the evil aura the beam gave off. The blind attack struck a boulder far off from Pidgeot's position and reduced the inanimate object to rubble. He didn't let up and fervently fired Dark Pulses to where he last remembered his opponent was.

Pidgeot hopped into the air and flapped his wings to dodge a stray Dark Pulse that managed to pinpoint its target.

"He's escaping to the sky," Ember notified his blinded Pokemon. "Catch him now with Inferno!"

The hottest flames that Houndoom could muster were brought forth to his vicious jaws. A deep sapphire hue were the flames that Ember's Houndoom spewed upwards. Slithering upwards the flames snaked towards Pidgeot. The range dramatically increased in less than a second with it reach going farther than its intended target.

-"Gah no more fire,"- Pidgeot whined seeing he was trap in a cage of fire. The blue flames closed off any visible pathway to escape for him. Another torrent of harsh flames reached out get him.

"Air Slash your way out!" Red cried to his Pokemon.

Slashing at the air with his wing, Pidgeot managed to slice right through the invisible air as well as the wall of flames constricting him of his oxygen. A gap formed that he didn't waste time to escape through. He escaped peril to only face another threat.

Houndoom had pounced at the opening with his teeth bared. Eyes wide open to show he managed to rid the irritating dust from his eyes and now replaced with an intense fury.

Pidgeot returned the fierce glare just before he disappeared from sight. He tackled Houndoom from his more vulnerable right side. Pidgeot drove him into the ground with all his strength he had left. He dragged his merciless foe across the ground before stopping. He had his yellow beak clenched around Houndoom's thin throat.

Despite the rough treatment Houndoom just experienced, he managed to sink his Thunder Fang into Pidgeot's shoulder. His bite was no weaker than Pidgeot's creating a deadlock. Neither could let go or risk of being taken advantage. They held on seeing who would give out first.

Red silently cursed when it was Houndoom who slowly got up to his feet. He managed to withstand the ordeal but the cost was he barely hung on to his conscience. Teetering on his skimpy legs, Houndoom waddled back to his master.

"You did excellent," Red said what he could. "Don't worry. Your feathers will return to their luster appearance once you begin to molt soon." Red chose his next Pokemon as he stared down Houndoom.

"I must admit," Red began. "I'm surprised on how sturdy your Houndoom is."

Houndoom irately snarled at Red's compliment.

"If you have the intelligence to realize the sturdiness of a Pokemon than you should have the capacity to choose your next Pokemon to send out," Ember said. "Or I shall have my Houndoom leave a few nasty burns that will torment you till your utter death."

Red searched for the feelings Ember would display in his aura. His threats were heavy with distaste yet he didn't sense a single emotion from his brother. Throughout the match, Red kept a loose connection with Ember's aura. The emptiness the life force gave off was unnerving.

_How can a human not experience any emotions during an intense battle? _Red tried to figure out. He sent forth his next giving up on the thought.

"Vaporeon, let's finish this up!"

"Get close for a Sucker Punch."

"Wash him down with a Water Pulse!"

Houndoom's fancy footwork he once confidently performed was degraded by his injuries to sloppy zigzagging. Vaporeon didn't have to strain her neck to strike her foe with a Water Pulse. Her technique was more than enough to bring the reaper to his knees. Houndoom's final howl was more of a whimper that would belong to a pup of his canine pack.

Ember returned his fallen Houndoom. Took a moment to study the new contender and chose the appropriate Pokemon.

A bizarre Pokemon before Red's eyes for it quite literally looked like the microwave ovens kept in households. The only significant qualities that characterized it as a living creature where the two harsh red mitten-like hands that the ominous energy that possessed the kitchen appliance emitted and the eerie, oval shaped eyes comically placed above the oven compartment. The fact it was floating in the midair gave Red the impression it was just an oven possessed by a ghost.

"Vaporeon…Water Pulse the toaster!" Red commanded in unconvincing tone.

-"Toaster? The machine that your mom uses to cook crunchy food?"- Vaporeon confusedly said.

"Strike them down, Rotom-Heat. Thunder Bolt."

"Thunder Bolt?!" Red repeated bewildered. In his mind he thought of it was lie like the Ice Punch but Ember didn't pull any tricks this time around.

-"Zzp, setting temperature…to shocking!"- Rotom buzzed in a static measly voice. It bounced side to side before thrusting its ghostly arms forward to fire a Thunder Bolt from its mittens. Electricity oddly flowed from its hands to try and shock Vaporeon.

-"Not today!"- Vaporeon proclaimed. She raised her speed with Quick Attack to dodge. Her next move was to fire her Water Pulse that made direct contact.

-"Bahhhzzz…systems filled with harmful liquids,"- Rotom squeaked.

"Discharge and get him good Rotom."

Rotom's strange glow grew brighter. –"Over clocking bodily functions to the max zzzp!"-

Vaporeon couldn't even dodge the next electric attack. An electric outburst from Rotom-Heat sent energy in a five meter radius that Vaporeon got caught in. It was less potent that a Thunder Bolt but just as painful.

-"Gah!"- Vaporeon collapsed. She breathed heavily having tasted a super effective for the first time. –"Should have went with the Jolteon."-

"Vaporeon, Rotom has exhausted himself for a short period of time," Red noted the weakened strength in the strange oven. "Get him with a swift Shadow ball. That will give you more time to recover."

Vaporeon observed the tired qualities Rotom-Heat expressed taking note. She shot it down with her expertly thrown Shadow Ball. Her pain instantly vanished from her mind as she rolled back to her four paws.

"Keep the foe down with Ominous Wind," Ember brashly ordered.

"Follow up with Water Pulse!"

Rotom jolted back up to the _ting_ sound the oven makes after times up. –"Ominous forces being defrosted to physical matter!"- he informed.

Vaporeon's frills flapped as she brought her head forward. The three rings traveled to Rotom before he could complete his task. The powerful hit sent Rotom spiraling backwards yet he quickly recovered to the _ting. _The front glass door of his oven popped open to release the pressured gas kept inside.

Vaporeon braced for the cyclone of purple winds. Rotom's eyes flashed red as he pushed the ghostly gust towards the aquatic Pokemon. A force shook Vaporeon's inside making her feel cold inside as well as less alive.

_A ghost type attack? _Red pondered sensing it actually hurt her aura rather her physical body.

-"Beep, feeling low on health,"- Rotom spoke like a smart phone warning its battery is about to die.

Ember understood the warning and appropriately reacted. "In that case, perform the Thunder Palace technique. Don't let this one escape."

"Vaporeon, one last Water Pulse!"

-"Boop! Initiating Thunder Palace program,"- Rotom released another Ominous Wind that impeded Vaporeon's movement due to the sick feeling it gave her. The little oven spun around to spread the wind until it created a thin purple haze.

-"Running part two!"

Rotom raised its ghostly mittens above its head and swiftly formed electrical spheres. Each sphere the size of a soccer ball mysteriously floated to the sky and formed a perfect circle around the field. Ten in total were created before Rotom-heat stopped. Clapping his nonexistent hands together, Rotom created an electric charge between them.

-"Charge Beam ready!"- Rotom shouted its final command.

The setup didn't resemble a palace to Red, who has visited a king's palace before, but more like a cult ritual. Unearthly forces swarmed the battlefield as electric balls hung in the air like Christmas decorations. All to seem too complicated for a single technique but he figure it was powerful enough to end this battle.

Vaporeon pushed the uneasiness of the spiritual atmosphere and attacked. Her Water Pulse shot across the field only to be decimated by an electric beam that cut right through it. In a flash, the light beam shot towards Vaporeon to deal super effective damage. The attack didn't end there. A light show that rivaled any music festival blinded Red as the electric balls came to life. Each sphere released a lightning bolt with the loud thunder that instantaneously followed them. Drawn to the Vaporeon as if she was a lightning rod in the midst of a thunderstorm, the lightning struck Vaporeon in the exact same spot the electric beam struck.

Red fought to keep his balance as the ground shook from the force. He kneeled on the ground as he waited for the shaking to stop. He was momentarily blinded but quickly acted once a little of his sight returned.

"Vaporeon!" Red cried. He rushed towards his fallen Pokemon's side. He withstood the electric shocks her limp body still managed produced as he held her close to her body. He lifted her head to meet her dazed eyes.

-"R…ed."- she faintly said.

"Vaporeon! I'm sorry," he apologized deeply hurt.

Her voice soften. –"No need to be sorry…but finish this battle for me…"- she quietly asked before falling unconscious. Red clutched her tightly, unable to imagined the pain she just went through. The unfamiliar attack managed to form a deep crater around her body.

-"Resources have been depleted!"- Rotom shouted alarmed. –"Entering recover mode! Recharge soon, Emberrrrrr…." No energy left to continued, Rotom collapsed on the ground. The fiery glow dulled to maroon red as it fainted and lost its mitten hands.

Ember wordlessly recovered his tired Pokemon as Red still held his. The boy stood up to face his brother.

"That was entirely unnecessary," Red said with a hurt glare.

Ember blankly stared back slightly frowning. "Your Vaporeon has the capacity to tank my electric attacks. I needed to end it quickly or she will definitely outlast my Rotom-Heat."

Red found the explanation insufficient. "That attack…was not any ordinary attack?" Red questioned.

"You definitely noticed it," Ember haughtily said already grabbing his fourth Pokeball.

_The three different techniques Ember used to complete the Thunder Palace, _Red figured. "Three different attacks," Red confirmed. "The Ominous Wind to not only distract your opponents momentarily but set the environment for it to work. Those Electric Balls were held up in the air by that ghost attack yet can be easily controlled to hit anywhere you want. The electric beam seems to be the one the paints the giant red target from the impossible to escape thunderstorm."

Ember kept quiet showing no signs to interrupt. He kept the Pokeballs clenched in his hand as Red continued.

"Destructive power easily controlled by a weaker, more manageable attack to create a deadly weapon," Red ended the insight he could provide.

"And how will this information help you?" Ember seemingly mockingly asked. "It's not my Rotom you're dealing with now. Go Flareon!"

_It just means I need to be more cautious as I fight you. You use impressive combos that I must look out for, _Red answered in his finally letting his Vaporeon rest in her Pokeball. _Now for my next choice for-wait what?! _Red could have sworn he felt a glimmer of emotion escape from Ember's aura. It happened all too fast for him to correctly identify the feeling as if the sentiment was blanketed by an invisible force before he could analyze.

-"Why do you continue to follow us, Red?"- Flareon asked in wonderment. She slowly padded towards her trainer's sibling to momentarily make eye contact.

_Such…a calming look Flareon has, _Red admitted to the strangely familiar yet soothing stare she gave him. He shook his head as if he experienced an intense headache. _No! This must be some trick by Ember, _Red thought. _I'll have to use Pikachu who has the most experience of fighting Flareons. _

"Pikachu, standby for Battle!" Red hopped out of the crater. Refocusing his sight on the battle and more importantly on Ember, Red raised a finger at his unmoving opponent. The man who killed his father hasn't move from his spot not even when Nidoking threatened to bring down the cave down on him.

"The time has come, Pikachu!" Red declared.

-"You're…the same Flareon as before!"- Pikachu gasped remembering the battle they had long ago. The trainer, Ember, caught his attention as well.

-"The Spiky-Eared Pikachu that managed to bring me to the dark abyss that is my defeat,"- Flareon politely said, her tail twitched in anticipation. –"It seems we must fight again, but I will not hold back my true strength unlike last time."-

Pikachu's cheeks puffed in annoyance. –"What do mean your _true_ strength? I defeated you last time and you hardly showed power beyond that of another Flareon I have fought before,"- he adamantly rejoined.

-"The last encounter I was restricted to my…lesser techniques,"- she eloquently replied, sounding proper as her proud posture. She crouched lower and disdainfully said,-"This will definitely not be like last time."-

Both combatants set, each trainer called out their orders at the same time.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Flame Charge!"

Allowing their bodies to continue the sour conversation, Pikachu and Flareon clashed together. The fire clad Flareon head butted with her Volt Tackling opponent to match her strength. Pikachu met her with the most exasperated glare his round face could muster as he pushed Flareon back. His more powerful technique soon overcame the weak force Flame Charge came with.

Flareon's strength wasn't enough to restrain the mouse that threw her into the sky. She bent her knees to absorb the fall impact. Slightly annoyed but continued to battle with a level head.

-"At least I got my speed boost,"- she muttered.

"Thunderbolt her, Pikachu!"

"Get in close and Smog the Pikachu," Ember said with haste.

A flash of light set Flareon to motion. She dashed to the left avoiding the lightning. With speed she just gained, Flareon danced across the field to dodge all the Thunderbolts Pikachu hurled at her.

"Don't let her near you," Red warned sensing some trick from Ember. "Hit here with a move she can't jump her way out of. Shock Wave!"

Pikachu trotted a few steps back trying to widen the gap that Flareon tried to lessen. His fur rustled as he stored up energy. A wave of electric escaped his body to widen his range.

Flareon stop dead in her tracks when the Shock Wave passed through her. She yelped in pain but swiftly recovered. Opening her small mouth, she breathed out toxic gases towards Pikachu. Her foe was too far away to be caught by surprise and retreated back to avoid her Smog.

"Restrict his motions with Fire Spin," Ember instructed next.

Flareon followed up with a steady stream of fire but ran closer before doing so. The Fire Spin circled around Pikachu to completely imprison him. The flames towered high enough to nearly touch the rocky ceiling.

"The sense of helplessness," Ember voiced his thoughts to Red. "Can you summon your strength when backed in the corner?"

Red cracked an arrogant smile he remembered Blue always sported. "Who says that I'm trapped? Pikachu, break the Fire Spin with your electric field!"

-"Electric Field?"- Flareon oddly said to herself.

The modified Shock Wave sprouted from the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu created the electric energy to counteract the swirl of fire by rotating in the opposite direction. He rushed the electricity to limit the time he was vulnerable and he managed to free himself. The column of fire disrupted to a shower of flames similar to a firework going off.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu! Match her speed."

"Quick Attack as well Flareon," Ember said waving his hand to blow out a tiny fireball that managed to reach him. "But Fire Fang Pikachu around its neck."

Dashing first, Pikachu's movement was a blur to the naked eye. Flareon broke into a sprint to avoid him. A chase of two speedy Pokemon ensued with only the white trails they left gave their trainers a clue to where they were.

A sharp turn by Flareon was mimicked by her follower. She anticipated the move and dug her heels into the stone beneath her. She pounced onto Pikachu baring her fire coated teeth ready chomp. Pikachu reacted with his reflexes. He flipped over to meet Flareon's gaping mouth with a Mega Kick that spike her into ground like a volleyball.

A strong hit that momentarily dazed Flareon but she bounced right back. Her instant rebound caught Pikachu by surprise. He didn't react to her Flamethrower that sent him sprawling across the rugged terrain.

Pikachu hopped back up seeming unharmed. -"Blaine's Flareon spat hotter flames than yours,"- he mocked patting his new burn marks. "Give it your all if you want to surpass my expectations." His ears twitched with his jeer.

-"I'm not one to be taken lightly off!"- Flareon barked back spitting flames.

Ember responded to his Pokemon's high emotions with the next few commands. "Flareon, trap him once more with Fire Spin."

"I've told you, it's not going to work," Red asserted after his Pokemon was ensnared by Fareon's Fire Spin. "Breakthrough with Shock Wave!"

"Flareon, absorb the Fire Spin before ravaging the Pikachu with Overheat," Ember said as if a response to Red's allegation.

_He intends to attack in the small amount of time Pikachu is immobilized, _Red figured. "Hurry up, Pikachu!"

-"I'm trying my hardest!"- Pikachu replied. His electricity didn't cut through the Fie Spin before Flareon hastily pounced through it.

Flareon's body shined in a fiery glow. The fire sucked into her body with her Flash Fire ability raising her strength. She didn't fully absorb the Fire Spin because she would free her prisoner and needed to attack before he could get too far.

Illuminating like the brightest of start, Flareon practically exploded with fire. Blaine's Overheat his Ninetales produced paled in comparison to Flareon's own Overheat. Twice in size as it reach the top of the cave and hotter. Flames came close to Red who fought against the fire trying to swallow him with his Aura.

Sounds that could confuse people in the chambers above and below to believe there was a lumbering beast roaring were emitted by the raging flames. The roaring fires soften as the flames receded to its origin. Smoke layered above the ground but it disappeared as it rose high above.

Pikachu lay before Red's eyes sprawled across the charred rocks. Flareon teetered on her four legs from weariness but other than that looked unharmed. A strong shake of her head woke her from the daze. She admired her handiwork including the unmoving Pikachu.

-"That ought to teach you not to get so boastful during a battle,"- Flareon said approaching Pikachu. She stopped directly in front of her foe. –"Next time we me-"-

"Flareon, get out of there," Ember roughly commanded with a sense of urgency.

Flareon hopped back anxiously. She was shocked to her core with a Thunderbolt. She buckled under her weight after the direct hit. She stare in shock when Pikachu slowly get back up to his two feet.

-"H-how?"- she managed to ask.

Pikachu looked just as confused. –"I-I really don't know,"- he scratched his head. –"I just felt my body was healing itself during the fire which really felt…odd? My skin was ready to crawl of my from body yet the healing sensation…was this Vaporeon's doing?"-

_Vaporeon knew she was going to faint in her last battle and delayed the Wish to heal my next Pokemon during the battle, _Red figured the thoughtful heart of Vaporeon's.

"Let's not waste Vaporeon's efforts and finish this for her," Red elevated his spirits. "Thunder Bolt!"

Flareon stood back up to be shock back down by another Thunderbolt .

-"Grr…I have used up all my flames,"- she mentioned to Ember. She breathed out a weak Flamethrower at Pikachu as to show her exhaustion. Overheat cost her special attack strength but her physical attacks were still useful.

"We have used up all our available options," Ember hinted his Flareon. "Go for it. Last Resort."

Flareon stomped the ground as her body was overtaken by a powerful force. Shining brighter than the brightest star on a cloudless night, Flareon charged into Pikachu with a full body tackle. The power behind Flareon's Last Resort hit like a truck. Pikachu flew high into the air to fall back down with a sickening crash.

On the verge of fainting again, Pikachu with difficulty recollected himself. –"What the hell was that?"- he asked astounded by such power.

Flareon wobbled wearily. She shook her head to clear it of her dizziness. –"That was Last Resort. An attack that gets stronger with each move you perform during a single battle,"- she responded with a dignified answer. –"Having used every move I know, I had a full power Last Resort."-

"This next turn will decide this match," Ember proclaimed sounding somewhat confident. "Quick Attack, Flareon."

Red saw that he was nearing the end again. "It can't end here," Red declared profoundly. "Pikachu, raise your Electric Barrier!"

Pikachu profusely gave off high voltage electricity to prepare for the finishing move. It never came as Flareon stiffened with an agonized look.

-"It…appears…I'm paralyzed,"- Flareon said through clenched teeth. Muscles refused to comply to Flareon's wishes, tormenting her further.

Red analyzed the situation in an instant. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt why she is unable to move!"

"Flamethrower," Ember tried his best to handle the unfavorable turn of events.

Flareon proved to be too slow to act and was struck down by a cheap shot. She fell to the side with a soft groan. Her struggle to keep her eyesight clear wavered over to Red's solid gaze.

Red felt drawn to Flareon's look feeling the desire to discern her distraught emotions from losing. Pikachu also observed Flareon's behavior waiting for a witty remark or repugnant words.

Flareon didn't show grieve nor regret but a soft, sweet smile was aimed at Red. Having pummeled her into the ground now sent a deep pain into Red's heart. As if he just beat up his old friend over a meaningless fight with no clear resolve.

-"The small boy I used to know…has grown into the hope I always thought he would become,"- Flareon said in a sleepily voice that tore Red's heart. Sadness or anger, Red could not tell from Flareon's dark chocolate eyes. However, he did feel one thing from Flareon's heart. Joy.

Ember disrupted the connection he wasn't aware was happening by returning Flareon which brought Red to his senses and realized a few salty tears ran down his face.

Wiping away the sudden sorrow from his face, Red asked his brother in a disheartened tone," Why do you fight me brother?"

Ember froze. "What absurd thoughts have clouded your mind made you ask that?" he asked disconcerted.

"It seems your Pokemon…well Flareon, gave off a satisfied feeling after being defeated," Red tried to explain. "I feel this panging pain after overcoming Flareon now in my…heart."

"Don't get soft with me," Ember cruelly answered. "Why we fight? I'll give you a reason. Infernape come out!"

A fiery monkey to follow Ember's fire theme appeared next. A white haired ape stood on his hind legs and lanky arms hung on its side as if ready to charge into battle. Fire billowed out of its head to act as his flowing hair he could have.

_Where is Ember getting all these Pokemon? They are most definite not from Kanto,_ Red thought.

"Infernape, the Pikachu is weak so end it with Fake Out," Ember firmly said.

Infernape slammed his knuckles together creating small sparks of fire. He didn't give his opponent the chance to respond to his trainer's commands with his incredible speed. He Fake Out Pikachu in an instant.

Shocked and stunned, Pikachu didn't feel the sting of the attack after a second to register. He writhed on the ground with a small groan before fainting.

"You are interfering with Kuraisora's plan to help purify this world," Ember hinted to being slightly outraged. "As long as you dare oppose me, Red, I will continue to fight til I breathe my last breath."

"Purify?" Red said puzzled. He could say Kuraisora actions were illicit, wicked, and unmistakably wrong, but he couldn't see it was 'purifying.' "Your actions are nothing but disgraceful acts of violence against innocent Pokemon and people alike."

"Purify as in rid of the world of all malice," Ember boldly declared. "A world that holds no more lying between family members. The avaricious hearts of humanity will no longer have meaning in our vocabulary. I will fight to achieve this even it comes at the cost of my brother's blood."

"You got to be insane if you actually believe in such things," Red snapped back feeling anger throb in the back of his throat. "Words are useless now. Gabite, give it your all!"

-"Another battle?"- Gabite said with a yawn. His drowsiness quickly faded when he realized who the trainer was. –"You! I will defeat you like the other guy!"-

Infernape howled in wild manner. –"This is not one battle I intend to lose! The flames of justice that cloak me will be my weapon."- The ape pounded his chest savagely.

Ember attacked as his Pokemon's spirits heightened. "Mach Punch to get close and start pounding him down with Close Combat." He threw his hand out dramatically.

Infernape revved up by his trainers words, sprinted. His long forearm stretched forward with Mach Punch increasing his speed. The fist connected with Gabite's protruding jaw. Shocked by the blow, Gabite efficiently reacted before Infernape could gain the upper hand. A swipe across the ground sent a dust devil swirling around Infernape.

-"Bleh, that could have broken my teeth!"- He raged wondering if he could ever chew on rocks without his pearl white chompers.

Ember looked perplexed as if he was deciding what to have for lunch later in the day. Finally speaking in a sincere tone he said," Infernape, try breaking out of the Sand Tomb with a Fire Spin spinning against the air current."

Red was dumbfounded. He realized Ember just stole his tactic for his own use."That's my technique! You can't…just steal it," He blurted unsure. He later felt rather childish for his outburst.

Ember replied with an unsettling stare. "I will use the things I learned through battle to my advantage. Isn't that why you battle other people? To gain experience," Ember answered the stunned Red.

Red relinquished his sudden anger. A careful observation of the battle made Red act. "Don't let him get out easy, Burning Claw!"

Infernape answered with a devastating Fire Spin that overpowered Gabite's weaker Sand Tomb. He was met by a Flamethrower spewing out of Gabite's mouth. Two slashes across his chest sent him backwards but recovered with an agile back flip.

"Close Combat."

-"You are turning out to be a fun challenger,"- Infernape grinned.

Infernape lunged with his fist raise high. Gabite responded with his Dragon Claws. Infernape proved to be a tough foe to combat. Gabite was clipped in the jaw after he nailed a slash to the right leg. The flexibility the monkey was blessed with gained him an advantage as Gabite barely managed to stand up due to his quick reactions.

The blow that broke the brawl was Infernape's swift kick. He delivered a sweeping kick that struck Gabite in his left foot. A strong kick that knocked the dragon off his feet.

Gabite howled feeling his leg numb with pain.

"With your Low Sweep we will now be able to act faster," Ember said as to commend Infernape. "Brick Break now."

Red encouraged his pokemon to continue. "Dragon Rage him from the ground than recover."

-"Taste my fire,"- Gabite grunted. He pushed back Infernape with his Dragon Rage. A roll backwards got him back to his feet. He shrunk in pain feeling the bruised joints of his three-toed foot worsened under pressure.

Red comprehended what Ember said about moving faster. Gabite suffered from a hurt foot and couldn't move as agile as he used to.

-"This…is nothing,"- Gabite sputtered determinedly. He switched over to Flamethrower for the reason he enjoyed the burning sensation the fire created in the back of his throat.

"Blaze Kick the Gabite," Ember gave his next order.

Infernape grunted in agreement too tire to shout a battle cry. He endured the fire and charged right through the flames. He cut off the Flamethrower by decking Gabite in his already bruising jaws. A roundhouse kick with his white fur foot enveloped in blazing flames was jammed into Gabite's vulnerable belly.

Gabite coughed up thick salvia from the bone-breaking kick. A meter in the air he sailed and came back down headfirst.

Ember hastily ordered his Infernape to barrage Gabite with punches but Red simply shouted,"Dig!"

Gabite dove into the ground like a fish dives into water. True to the shark classification, Gabite swam through the hard packed dirt but with much more difficulty due to the tougher soil.

Infernape blankly stared at the hole lost at what to do next. –"I just know how to punch stuff,"- Infernape admitted to himself.

Ember bestowed Infernape with his new tasks. "Swords Dance up and prepare for the attack. I'll warn you beforehand."

Infernape followed as the loyal soldier he acted like and performed his Swords Dance. Raising his attack stat to phenomenal heights, Red recognized the threat Infernape posed now. He needed to end it here.

_What the hell are you doing, Gabite? _Red now able to sense aura was able to follow Gabite's paths underground. The Landshark Pokemon steered clear out of Infernape's place and dug to the far left which was getting close to Lance and Drake's fighting grounds.

A ferocious Gyarados wrapped his body around another Gyarados and proceeded to sink its gargantuan jaws into the opposing foe's neck. A roar that shook the ceiling cried from the hurt Gyarados that Red couldn't determined who it belonged to.

Gabite popped up close to the action. He back against the battle of sea monsters, Gabite raised his right leg.

Red's eyes widened in horror. "Gabite, no don't do it!"

Face tightening in pain, he brought his foot down. His incomplete Earthquake matched with his weakened leg strength, created seismic activity on a minute level. A controlled Earthquake that only managed to reach Infernape unwittingly standing by shook.

_The entire cave is not shaking, _Red thought relieved.

Infernape flopped onto the ground. The Earthquake battered him up to the point his late game ability activated.

"That's Blaze," Red recognized. "Gabite, finish him off quick! Dragon Rage!"

Gabite wearily obliged. He didn't have to move which he appreciated and a Dragon Rage has been rumbling inside for quite awhile.

"Infernape, Incinerate." Ember ordered with haste.

Infernape raised his stiff neck. Dragonic power reached him before he could attack. Weakened severely, Infernape dropped to his knees before face planting into the ground like a sack of potatoes.

-"Next time…I'll protect my mouth more,"- Gabite noted massaging his sore jaw with his fins. He limped back to his starting place getting used to his awkward stride.

Ember wordlessly returned Infernape not fazed by his lost or that he was being driven into a corner. A hand raised towards Red, Pokeball clenched tightly for the boy to see. Marked in scratches and burns, Red knew who it was.

"This match has gone on long enough," Ember proclaimed as he could ended the match long ago. "This will put an end to this battle." On cue, his own Charizard was released.

Witnessing the unfurling of charcoal gray wings, Red was reminded of that dreadful day. The flash of red almost blinded him by surprise. Red fully knew it was a Charizard, but he saw it as a completely different species of Pokemon. The piercing red eyes was the detail Red noted as the defining trait he declared it a beast different from his own Charizard.

The irises glinted with its rare coloring. They burned red: blood red: fire red.

-"You…you look different Charizard,"- Gabite cocked his head thinking this was a cruel joke. –"How did you paint your skin like that? With berries?"-

Ember's Charizard glowered menacingly. –"What are playing at runt?"- his voice rumbled with intense loathe. –"I'm not any Charizard that you have met before. Ignorant bastards like you I don't usually allow to live."- A scowl broke his stiff muscles that have forgotten to smile.

Red jumped to action when he felt the disturbed Charizard aura. He figured he needed to deal some damage before he could send out Charizard for the final showdown.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw the enemy. Don't let up till you give it your all!"

-"You're not Charizard."- Gabite came to realize. –"He's not a meanie."- He roared as he dashed forward. His adrenaline overcame the pain his injured foot and made him faster.

"Dragon Claw to end this boisterous bunch," Ember stridently ordered.

-"With pleasure,"- Charizard replied. He charged head on gliding on his crimson red wings.

Gabite kept his weapons for hacking and slashing at his side as he ran without heed for his weakened body. Charizard kept his claws low as he neared. Both raised their Dragon Claws before they entered slashing range.

-"Gah!"- Gabite leapt forward with side swipe.

Charizard pounded the ground with a swift leg. He generated the push that sent him higher to a height Gabite couldn't reach. Charizard spun around to backhand the distraught dragon on the back of the head. No nonsensical blabber dribbled out Gabite's mouth as he collapsed forward.

"Great job, Gabite," Red assured his Pokemon's sacrifice won't go to waste. He cautiously eyed Charizard as he slowly reached for his last available Pokeball.

"It's too late to go back on in this battle," Ember revealed Red's hidden emotions.

_Do I really feel scare? _Red asked himself observing his inner emotions. He clouded his uneasiness with enthusiasm he can muster a moment's notice.

"This is not the moment for doubting," Red reassured himself. "I'm the one who needs to win. Charizard, the final curtain is about to fall. Give it your all!"

Red's Charizard flashed the bright orange and teal wings that symbolized the Charizard race. He appeared not looking amused. Anger flared in deep blue eyes directed at Ember and his Pokemon.

A thick silence ensued before Ember's Charizard broke it with,-"Have you finally become a true Charizard? Don't desecrate the name again with the aimless floundering you did last time."-

-"I'll show you the true strength a Charizard must have,"- Charizard barked back. –"My flames will once again burn you severely."-

"You need to contain yourself Charizard," Red urged for a calm demeanor. "I understand your hatred but for this battle to go smoothly we need to work together."

"Charizard, begin with…Spitfire," Ember initiated the final match.

-"If you are a true Charizard, then compete with me in the art we are known for…fiery destruction,"- the oddly colored Charizard challenged. –"I'll prove my flames can also scorch fire-types!"-

"Flamethrower! Don't you give up till we can find an opening! " Red began his assault.

-"I won't let you best me in anything,"- Charizard scoffed.

Ember's Charizard's open his mouth to form a large fire ball. Charizard's response was his powerful Flamethrower. The opposing Charizard brought his head forward to surprise both Red and Charizard by clamping his snout closed, encasing the fireball within his jaws.

Flames fluttered out Ember's Charizard's nostrils as he tried to contain the energy. A bulge could be seen traveling his long neck as if he was going to spit out a rock he indigested. Red's Charizard's Flamethrower struck right in the foe's chest and swarmed up to his arms and neck.

-"Arrgh!"- Charizard roared as his mouth opened. Balls of fire flew out of his mouth in droves the size of tennis balls. Burning as hot as the center of a volcano, the fire spit melted everything in their paths. The Spitfire that landed on the ground bore holes going deep underground. As for the fire that struck Charizard, they set his nerves on fire.

Charizard unfurled his wings to shield his body. The flames pelted his heat resisting wings doing considerable damage. All the while, he pondered on how that attack seemed familiar. A move that he vaguely remembered his kin used to use.

"Go in for a Dragon Claw," Ember followed up.

Charizard kept the momentum going by keeping the opponent on the defensive. He dashed towards his foe with his three claws splayed towards him. Two strong flaps propelled him forward and reached him the moment the Charizard retracted his wings.

-"Take this!"- Red's Partner spat a fireball identical to the one Ember's produced earlier. Instead of swallowing the flames, Charizard fired it straight forward. The fire somehow broke into individual smaller balls of fire.

The Dragon Claw-wielding Charizard flew straight through the majority of the embers. Most of it struck and clung to his long face. The Charizard abruptly stopped and landed to rub the flames away with a few swats of his hands.

Red recognized the technique as Ember's Spitfire and took out his Pokedex. Training the camera on his Pokemon, he reexamined the moves he currently knew. The only unfamiliar move he saw on the list was Flame Burst.

-"Flame Burst was what my father used to created the nests in the side of mountains,"- Charizard said, feeling a rush of memories flush through his head. Nostalgia paired with loneliness momentarily weighed down his heavy heart. His wistful thoughts left as quickly as it came.

"Charizard, try using that move again but do just like the black Charizard did by swallowing the flames," Red carefully instructed. "Then let out that fire out with a Dragon Rage attack," Red finished his theory on how Ember's combo worked.

-"Heh, a real Charizard would have already known this technique,"- Ember's Charizard sneered finally able to see again.-"Without it, you couldn't build shelter for yourself and much less survive in the wild."-

Charizard's throat constricted as he tried to eat the flames. The Dragon Rage he prepared burst out of his mouth not able to control the intense pressure. Blue fire spluttered out of his mouth like raindrops. The Blue Spitfire pelted the Charizard dealing more damage than his own Spitfire could.

-"Gack! I won't be doing that for awhile,"- Red's Charizard choked with tears in his eyes. _The throat muscles needed…I will have to train more to complete it, _Charizard thought feeling slightly nauseated.

Red was pleased with the results being Charizard's first time.

"Imitating my combo," Ember said sounding slightly concerned, raising his hand to the sky. "Dragon Dance. Take it to the skies."

Charizard's roar bellowed throughout the cavern with such intensity, Red thought the ceiling might collapse. Charizard flew up with the strange yet powerful dragon aura flowing around him. The swirls of red and blue light intensified as Charizard increased his strength.

Red had enough of Ember taking advantage of him by using every chance he got to increase his Pokemon's offensive stats.

"Charizard, fly swift and knock him out of the sky with Mega Punch!" Red hurried. He raised his head to follow the battle being resolved in the restricted space the cave allowed them.

-"We are dragons. We use our claws and flames for combat!"- Ember's Charizard adamantly proclaimed. He looped back with his claws armed for battle with their bright blue aura.

-"Your talk of a true Charizard is getting on my nerves!"- Charizard yelled clearly annoyed.

Red's Charizard noted the increased speed his foe acquired and implemented the observation for his next move. He raised a Metal Claw to meet the Dragon Claw. Sparks of red and blue flashed as both crushing grips clung tightly.

-"I can hardly tell if you actually boosted your strength."- Charizard scornfully said, increasingly strengthening his iron grip around the not-so-effective dragon technique.

Scarlet eyes boring holes into his taunting foe, Charizard raised his right free hand. The harsh beats of his charcoal wings couldn't drown the angered tone he adopted. –"You won't be able to comprehend true strength of a Charizard, fletching!"-

The Charizard in control of the situation brought the other closer to strike him across the snout with a Mega Punch. Charizard held on with his Metal Claw feeling the power fade in his foe's claws. He flew higher to be above his victim and jabbed a few more Mega Punches.

-"I am not a juvenile Charmander,"- he retorted. He blew smoke out his nostrils in insolence to his foe's annoyance. Sacred blue eyes met teary angered red ones.

"Use that strength of yours, Charizard!" Ember shouted-not in an angered manner- to his beaten up fire-type. "Bring him down to your height with Crunch!"

-"I can't allow you to overpower me!"- Rejuvenated, the strength flow back through Charizard's body. He unexpectedly pulled the dominant Charizard down with both arms. Lashing out like an Arbok, Charizard bit down onto the thin membrane forming the orange wings.

-"What the hell!"- Charizard bellowed, dropping his grip. He gasped when the weight pulled him down to the earth. Flapping the other wing was futile since he couldn't carry the weight of two Charizards. He batted the fire lizard with his tail with no results.

The damage didn't stop there. Red's Charizard spine tingled when a hand grabbed his wrist. His gut wretched as he longer became the dominant Charizard. His wing was freed from the fangs of a carnivore but his opponent flipped him around to grab his other wrist.

-"Witness the power that Ember and I have strived so long to obtain,"- he now added his trainer as to the reason he became strong. He closed his wings to decrease drag and increase acceleration He directed their bodies to fall straight first into the rocky ground.

Charizard struggled in the tight grip his foe placed him in. Breathing a few words of insult, he cursed himself when Charizard opened his wings a second before hitting rock bottom. Opening his own wings to catch air only managed to increase the surface area of his body lessening the damage he took.

His thoughts danced through his head disorientating him further. Murky voices echoed off the walls but couldn't make sense of them. He dizzyingly peered up to see mass of fire falling down onto him. He instinctively rolled to the side. The earth rumbled under him sending a shock to his head.

"Great job of dodging!" Red proudly said. He clenched his fist, getting fired up, and punched the air. "Air Slash!" he shouted shortly.

"Flare Blitz again!" Ember ordered witnessing the first one had enough power to tear up the ground.

Charizard hopped up to his feet. Brimming with energy yet still felling slightly woozy, scanned the area for his target. To his surprise, the Shiny Charizard lay before him in the torched crater recently created. His right wing shot right open and took a step forward to slash the air.

Confident and smug, Charizard's expression transformed the moment he was slash. A sharp pain made him stumble backwards howling for relief.

The Charizard flinch led Red to jumping towards the offensive side. "Flamethrower him until he turns darker than the night sky he hunts in," Red exclaimed.

The Flamethrower pushed back the Charizard but stood his ground once he recovered. Using his right wing as a shield, Charizard endured the flames for a moment before withdrawing his wing. A Fire Blast pushed back the stream of fire with little difficulty.

Red's Charizard avoided it by jumping into the air. Ember's Charizard expected as much and already took flight. A sickly familiar purple aura wrapped around Charizard's claws extended to five inch daggers. He reached with the longer claws for an upward slash.

Charizard's bulging yellow stomach would have received a nasty gash if hadn't brought his Metal Claw. The Shadow Claw created purple sparks along with the screeches of metal. A struggle that lasted no more than a few seconds before the Shadow Claw prevailed.

-"The shadows will swallow you today,"- Charizard snarled, slashing again across Red's first Pokemon chest. A second slash was weakly blocked with his arm. A third slash and a fourth earned roars of pain.

Red brimmed with disbelief and horror seeing his starter get hacked up as if he were raw vegetables. "Fight back, Charizard! You didn't come this far chasing Ember to be thrown around like rag doll!" Red shouted the encouragement his friend needed.

_I know I didn't come here to be humiliated, _Charizard thought disgruntled for failing to block another Shadow Claw. "Especially by a fool like you!" he continued his thoughts with a clear-cut yell. He took the next Shadow Claw with a pained face but struck back with his glowing fist. Knocking back Charizard with Mega Punch, he flew back free from the onslaught.

He moved slowly like a robust machine. Rubbing his sore jaw haven't been the target of Charizard's punch, he smugly smiled. –"I have had enough of your fluttering around. I will gladly end it know,"- Charizard smiled once more seeming unnatural.

Red was simply in awe with the amount of power Ember's Charizard released in a millisecond. A dragon-like aura took over Charizard's body being bluish with the harsh tint of red. Power that Red never felt before in any Pokemon he has ever and could possibly be on par with the Legendary Birds he met.

_Ember would have had no problem capturing the Legendary Pokemon, _Red figured since he was chosen to detain Moltres all by himself. _The others must have worked together to catch one but he…he made Drake standby._

-"Just give me the order, Ember, and I'll finally end the family bonds that tie you from reaching your goal,"- he said in a raspy voice.

Ember matched his frequency on an understanding level with his Charizard. "We won't allow Red and his Charizard to get in our way," he strongly began, "so Charizard-Outrage!" He commanded with all of his authority.

"Damn, this is really bad," Red said recoiling from the power Charizard fully unleashed. _Charizard will definitely not be able to survive that! _Red dreaded.

"Charizard, avoid being hit at all costs!" Red yelled with urgency. "Smokescreen to hide yourself!"

-"That is the cowardly way of fighting."- Charizard shot back aggravated. –"I have to face him head on."-

Red felt the irritation as well as the stance he took prepared to fight, he knew Charizard wasn't listening. "Hear me out, Charizard! I can't win this without you!" Red said, throwing out his arms to further emphasize the importance he meant. "However, I need you to cooperate with! I know how you strongly you feel but those feelings need to be guided with your rationality. Please Charizard!"

-"Don't dare and flee from me!"- Ember's Charizard clamored with a thicker, raspy voice. The Outrage power having taken over his body through blind rage, Charizard acquired the dragonic-aura that even gave his flames a slight purple tint.

A roar fitting of a beast the size of Red's house boomed throughout the cavern. His last cry before Charizard recklessly charged at the conflicted enemy.

_-His strength…has dramatically increase- _Charizard finally grasped. –_But to…-_

-"Tch!"- Charizard scrunched his face disgusted. He tossed his flummoxed thoughts and breathed out thick, black smoke. The black cloud expanded to encompass the entire ceiling, hiding both Pokemon from view but aura detecting kept the trainers from being oblivious to the action.

Ember's Charizard showed signs of impatience and fretfulness through his aimless flying. Insolent words rolled of his tongue as he searched for his opponent.

-"Come out and face me, fletching!"- he insulted and challenged profusely. Black was all he saw with his limited eyesight, constantly blinking as the ashes stung his eyeballs.

"Behind you! To your right! Lower left!" Ember provided the location of Red's Charizard only to move before his Pokemon could even act on his directions.

The Outrage faded over time leaving Charizard disorientated. Being in smoke equivalent to a pitch black room didn't help his vestibular sense. His anger grew weaker and his headache grew worse. Wooziness left him unable to comprehend his trainer's warnings of Charizard descending onto him.

Charizard dropped down onto the exhausted Charizard's back. His weight wasn't even required to bring the once livid Charizard down out of the suffocating cloud. He channeled an Earthquake technique directly onto the foe's back. The stone ground trembled from the impact of two fire dragons colliding into the mountain.

Winning now seemed probable for Red as he witnessed the Blaze ability activated on Ember's Charizard. He figured one last attack will stop the rampaging Charizard for good.

Red's Charizard however, felt something was more important than ending the battle. –"What's wrong with you?"- He vaguely asked straightforward.

Ember's Charizard grunted having trouble breathing. –"You now mock me with inane questions,"- he replied bitterly. –"I was thwarted by cheap, gutless tricks."-

-"It should have never worked,"- Charizard sternly said taking one foot off. –"Smoke shouldn't be able to clog our senses."-

-"Our senses? You mean a Charizard shouldn't be affected by smoke?"- He asked genuinely surprised. –"Then why did you even attempt it?"-

-"Because I remembered your reaction my smoke blowing into your face,"- he recounted the minimal gesture. _–And I'm sure Red caught on as well-, _he mentally added. "Your eyes were irritated by the smoke I determined by your agitated tears. We Mt. Silver Charizards don't feel smoke aggravate our eyes since we have adapted to the close quarters smoke."-

-"I…see,"- he solemnly said.

Charizard added pressure onto his one foot keeping his nearly defeated foe. –"Where are you from?"- he vehemently demanded. He figured this Charizard was from a different biome in Kanto or from a different Region. Clues might be revealed to help tell him where his family has gone too.

Coughing and hacking he replied with a hoarse, -"I don't know."-

"Dragon Rage now!" Red anxiously ordered.

Ember maintained his composure during the unfavorable events. "Flare Blitz," was all he said.

-"It must be said,"- the shiny Charizard grumbled. –"I don't know my Charizard family for I never had one. I was found abandoned by Ember."-

Charizard delayed Red's request for the conversation. –"Then how come you boast about being a true Charizard when you never experience what is like to live with my kin?"- Charizard argued. He let the Dragon Rage strengthen within him ready to end it at a moment's notice.

-"Because…I was raised by a Charizard..."- The Charizard revealed. –"The Charizard belonged to Ember's father. He was my foster father…but you were raised by an immature boy!"-

-"He is not just a boy. He is my Pokemon trainer,"- Red's Charizard defended. –"He trained me to become much stronger than your adopted ass."- He viciously insulted before his Dragon Rage left his mouth.

Underneath the blue flames, Ember's Charizard became enraged. _–No, he prepared me for greater deeds. If I lose here, Ember would get caught and terminate my goal…-_

_-_"I can't let it end like this!"- Charizard resuscitated himself. His fiery cloak shrouded his entire being. He raised his wings and pushed himself of the ground

-"Just give up!"- Charizard pushed down harder along with a second Dragon Rage. He caught his balance almost falling backwards by his opponent's quick recovery.

Shrouded in his Flare Blitz, Charizard dashed to grab his foe's long neck with a fiery claw. He increased his strength to lift him up effortlessly.

Red's spirits sank into dread. "Charizard, escape from his grasp! Mega Punch!"

Charizard used all his power to try to remove the tight grip around his throat. Flapping his wings, kicking and punching slowed his ascent but didn't completely stop him.

-"I will find the truth!"- Ember's Charizard shouted flying straight up. Lifting his helpless victim, Charizard tackled full force. He Flare Blitz Charizard into the ceiling.

Red shouted for his Pokemon only to be drowned out by the ceiling's rumbling. He didn't bother to dodge the falling debris and focused his thoughts to the roughed up Charizard falling to the ground.

A faint life force emanating from Charizard convinced Red the battle wasn't a total lost. The Blaze around Charizard emitted stronger that Red has ever felt it before. He knew Charizard hasn't giving up by his spirit.

Ember crushed Red's last hopes of ever winning. "Rock Slide for good measure."

"What? That's simply overkill!" Red cried. He fretfully searched his belt for Charizard's Pokeball.

Rocks tumbled from the ceiling directly above Charizard who eyed them with a weary look as if accepting his fate. He wasn't retrieved back in the Pokeball in time and disappeared beneath the boulders. Entombed in rocks, Charizard's life dimmed to the point Red could barely sense him.

Red collapsed on his knees. He punched the ground out of frustration with a loud curse. Letting dread and despair settle within him, Red recalled his aura powers. He could still and try to heal him.

_An easy way to heal with aura was to channel his own into Charizard's inner soul. Mend the inner soul so the rest could start to heal itself, _Red described to himself his lessons. He rushed towards his injured Pokemon, sneakers pounded across the ground.

Fatigued combined with his eagerness to finish the battle, Charizard landed too quickly for his safety. His landing boomed with his great weight sending shocks of pain down his knees. He grumbled in discomfort.

-"What are you planning to do?"- he asked not hopeful for an answer. –"He's done for and you'll share his fate."-

Red blasted the rubble with an Aura Sphere, making sure Charizard doesn't get hurt. His glowing hand dug into the rubbish to push apart the broken rocks. Bright red illuminated from within the rock tomb, urging Red to dig further.

"Charizard! Hold on!" he shouted through the cracks. He continued to shout as if his voice would revive his fallen Pokemon.

Red's voice was no more coherent than his deranged thoughts. The boulders didn't completely crush him as their irregular forms created the space he lay in. The boulders still managed to snag his legs and tail along with his left wing.

_-I can't bear this any longer,- _he realized, hearing the darkness call out to him. Red's voice seemed to get clear as the weight lessened on top of him.

"Charizard, I got you. Just bare with me," Red warmly ensured, making eye contact with Charizard's lazy one eye. The rocks on top were the first he pushed off.

"Halt right there, Charizard," Ember called off his Pokemon.

Charizard glanced back at Ember, fire spilling out of his vile jaws. He uncomfortably swallowed his flames. –"But they are on the precipice of defeat. I need to end this for good!"-

Ember glared back for his Pokemon's outrage. "We have done what we were ordered to do. That is to protect the vault," he unkindly reminded. "Now, let's go help Drake fight the Elite Four member."

Charizard stomped the floor in rebelliousness. –"You may have your goals, but mine are not the same,"- he loudly declared.

"Keep yourself together!" Ember unexpectedly shouted.

"Aerodactyl go help Red!" Lance shouted throwing his Pokeball in Ember's direction.

A prehistoric Pokemon flew out of the Pokeball on violet bat-like wings. Gray leathery skin stretched across its slim body and jarring massive jaws. A high pitch screech announced his arrival.

"Dragonite Extreme Speed!"Drake sent out a second Pokemon to tackle Lance's Fossil Pokemon.

Dragonite slammed his massive body into Aerodactyl, sending him into the cave wall, stunning him long enough for the shiny Charizard to make his defiant move.

Lance rushed towards Red's aid but his Gyarados's body was flung at his direction. He jumped to the floor to avoid the being crushed by the heavy body mass.

Charizard ignored his trainers cry for obedience and used his Blaze ability to generate a massive Fire Blast. The size of the Fire Blast reached twice the size of his regular one.

_-You know as well as I do that this needs to be done or else…- _Ember's Charizard grimaced.

-"I won't let Red die!"- Red's Charizard let loose with his sudden yell. Fire erupted from his body as he stood up triumphantly. The remaining boulders shot in all directions by his outburst.

Red stumbled backwards, falling onto his back. He lay there in awe of Charizard's magnificent flames. He saw the world in Charizard's flames. Enchanted by its flow, he saw a glowing Pidgeot, a fiery Pikachu, the slithering bodies of Ekans and Arboks in those flames.

_Blast Burn, _Red echoed the name of the attack in his mind. _Not actual flames but the user's aura becomes so hot it takes on the form of fire. Emotions are controlling these flames, which can be helpful as high emotions can create stronger flames but will be harder to control. Having control over ones emotions is the key to gaining complete control of the power. _Red reiterated Brom's words. Yet, in all the training they have done, Charizard failed to even control a small ember.

Charizard extended his arm as to punch and sent a fireball from his body that he manipulated into the five point star. The Fire Blast was swallowed by the ravenous aura flames. Excellent control over the element he demonstrated elegantly.

His Blaze boosted Fire blast being decimated before his eyes didn't seem to lift an emotion close to shock or anger from Charizard. He stepped forward acting quite curious. -"Is this that strange power you used to badly burn me?"- he asked. _Those burns took quite awhile to heal; _he remembered the countless burn heals Ember wasted to soothe his injuries.

With his Aura detecting abilities, Ember sensed the life the flames emitted. The fire carried Charizard's determination along with his passion for fighting. Such feelings powered the mystical flames Ember determined.

"Charizard, stand clear of those flames," Ember strictly said. "Fly up and Flame burst. Try to find a weak spot. One small hit is all we need to win!"

-"Crap, my wing muscles are going to be sore tomorrow,"- Charizard muttered his skewed priorities. He slowly ascended on leathery wings.

A Flame Burst showered Charizard only to be consumed by his fiery armor. Stepping forward, the flames streamed behind him like fiery streamers. Acting as living torch, Charizard extended a large fiery arm to bock the incoming Fire Blast.

Red jolted up. "I believe your waiting for your order," Red said. He pointed to Ember's charcoal Charizard and shouted, "Roast the Charizard out of the sky. Blast Burn!"

An unintelligible roar from Charizard sent the lively flames into a frenzy state, dancing around his body. The Blast Burn receded into his body before launching straight into the air. The Blast Burn naturally flowed out Charizard's body from no visible pores but from his inner soul.

Like a sentient being, the Blast Burn snaked it ways to the ruthless, cold-blooded killer Charizard while giving the cave an orange hue. It opened its fiery jaws trying to eat its prey. Much slower than usual, Charizard couldn't fly his way out f its grasps.

"Overheat!" Ember gave his final order.

Charizard relied on this last move. He glow bright white as the flames shrouded him from view. A hushed blast could be heard and the fire encasing expanded to phenomenal proportions. The Blast Burn kept its fire walls and slowly deflated to strangle the wounded Charizard.

A break in the aura flames opened up when Charizard plowed through the side, receiving unforgiving burns. He lunged at his attacker, Charizard. Ignoring the cool air irritating his burns, he dived down with a flickering Dragon Claw, showing he was on the verge of flopping down exhausted.

Red's Charizard clenched his fist. His Blast Burn spiraled back towards him. It caught up to the desperate Charizard and ensnared him on more, as well as the last time. The Blast Burn dissipated, leaving only the charred remains of Ember's Charizard.

Ember's Charizard collapsed on the ground like dead weight. An instant knock out from the impact left Red with a bolstering aura.

Victorious, Charizard basked in his well-deserved rest. He sat down, not even bothered by the ruggedness poking him in the butt. Slashed and bruised, Charizard wallowed in a soft hum he produced from his elongated throat. He didn't know why but the sound he produced calmed his nerves as well as providing a pleasurable feeling in his mind.

Red grabbed Charizard by the shoulders. Congratulating his starter overcoming the foe, he rewarded Charizard with relief. He sent pulses of aura directly to Charizard's core in gentle waves. The outer body will heal through the core Red noted.

"Shit! How could you lose to a stupid brat, Ember?" Drake yelled incredulous. "How did this fraudulent trainer manage to defeat you?" Drake was clearly outraged as if he held Ember as an undefeatable person by natural law.

Ember didn't express the amount of distress Drake revealed. The small expressions Ember displayed throughout the battle contained no emotion behind. The end was no different. He leisurely returned his Pokemon with no response.

The dead silence agitated Drake. "Damn you, Ember! Altaria! Dragonite! Dragon Claw the boys to shreds!"

"Don't leave your enemy a wide opening!" Lance bellowed, lifting his silky cape to throw it back as to create a heroic pose. "Aerodactyl and Gyarados, Ice Fang both of them!"

Aerodactyl darted towards the faster, yet bulkier yellow Dragon to clamp down ice-coated fangs. Gyarados glided across the ground to drag down Altaria with his gaping jaws.

"Red, move on forward," Lance urged in the midst of battle. "I'll handle Drake and make sure both are put under the Pokemon Association custody. Try and find a way past that stone barrier."

Red stood back allowing his Charizard to stand up and stretch his renewed muscles. He let his ferocious fighter follow him to his meeting with Ember. His uneasiness rose a few levels by Ember's idle stare. Charizard being behind him brought some comfort as he stopped a few feet away before his brother.

Ember spoke first with a question. "What is it you plan to accomplish now that I have been defeated?" he asked. "Is it satisfactory that you final managed to surpass me in power?"

_Definitely the questions a sore loser would asked, _Red said in his head. "I'm here to simply end Kuraisora, preferably before your moon based plan starts."

"But it has already started," Ember blatantly said.

"Then I will have to find the nearest medical supplies your base has," Red demanded. "And don't try an act as if you guys don't have potions. The nearest Pokecenter is on Five Island, which is long distance to cross just to heal your Pokemon."

-"If you refuse, I'll give you the same burns your Charizard,"- Charizard threaten venomously.

"I may not like to hurt people but Charizard is still angered by the two times you tried to kill me," Red innocently threatened Ember indirectly.

Ember reached into the front pocket of his sweater, alerting both trainer and Pokemon. He took out a handful of yellow shards along with a few blocky shaped potions colored blue.

"I'm ashamed to see that you're not prepared for this attack on Kuraisora," Ember sneered, holding up the healing items.

"I do happen to carry with me potions but I just don't want to waste them now," Red revealed being one of those trainers who rarely use his own potions. _Also, you have some pretty rare medicine, _Red mentally added seeing Ember carried the expensive Revive along with the powerful Max Potion.

"I'll be taking those," Red said with a small smirk.

* * *

_**A/N: I once again apologize for the hundredth time for the late chapter. Recent family issues arose along with college starting set me back. Unmotivated along with the acceptance on how pathetically I am trying to tie the story together hindered my process. I needed to make this final battle with Ember big but I'm not sure how if it turned out like that. Editing and rewriting the battle was common (especially the final Charizard vs Charizard) throughout the chapter but I didn't give up. Having finally set some time a week to write a chapter, I will continue to deliver updates. Shorter chapters to try and keep it weekly. That being said, this chapter is a few hundred word short of being my longest chapter! What a long yet fun cliché battle to write (still not completely satisfied with it though like it's missing something).**_

_**Thanks for reading! Take care!**_

_**Oh and Vaporeon is a beast in taking hits. Look at this calculation of max attack Rotom vs. specially defensive Vaporeon.**_

_**252 SpA Rotom-H Thunderbolt vs. 252 HP / 252+ SpD Vaporeon: 188-224 (40.5 - 48.2%) - guaranteed 3HKO**_

_**With Wish, Vaporeon will most certainly outlast it. Give Vaporeon some love people!**_


	46. Kuraisora

**Kuraisora**

Red ran a gloved finger along the grooves carved into the solid stone door. It felt it could be a foot thick. The astonishing thing about the stone cover was the pulsing blue aura that filled in the intricate line. Stepping back one could see the markings formed a poorly depicted two dimensional Zapdos.

-"Can't I just try again to melt down the door?"- Charizard remarked, standing directly behind Red. He felt better than before thanks to Ember's potions but even then, no medicine was made to bring instant relief. The pain has mostly disappeared but achiness and weariness still gnawed at his muscles. –"Those first few Flamethrowers were warm ups. I could even try to Blast Burn."- His triumphant victory over the Charizard that has plagued his thoughts has left him in quite ecstatic.

_He said that no Pokemon could break through this barrier unless they contained power greater than all three Legendary Pokemon together, _Red recalled Ember's answer to his question on how to open the locked door.

The door remained unharmed even after a fire assault from Charizard. _The aura protected the door, _Red determined. He felt the life force move through the door as well as around the entire room Red thought it was protecting. He thought the aura was reminiscent of an aura he has felt before but couldn't figure whose it could be.

_It's aura so I have to counterattack with my own aura, _Red reminded himself having spent some time concentrating his power into the door. The power he was up against was immense but planned to win through strategy and not by power alone.

Red opened his eyes looking quite haughty. "I found the mechanism keeping this door shut," Red announced his findings acting quite please. A single focal point of aura gathered mysteriously. Red applied his healing aura through the wall. _In the healing process, my aura needs to match the target's aura wavelength or else the body will reject his aid._

Red managed to bypass the aura giving security around the door by slipping by as part of its energy. He channeled his aura towards the focal point that drew his attention. He set off the aura that could not only be used for healing but for disoriented aura similar to Lucario's Force Palm.

In silence the security system shut down. The stone vault lost its vivid, ghostly lighting effects, reducing it to a boring old artifact.

"Now, Charizard, crack open this with-"

Rumbling resonated from the same stone blockage. Stone groaning, the ancient door began to slide down, disappearing into the designated space designed for it to retreat to. Dust poured from the top of the cracked doorway as the passage fully opened. The room took a breath of fresh air after being locked for so long.

Red took the first few steps cautiously into the lit passageway. He dusted off the dirt raining on his cap before continuing. Charizard's flame wasn't necessary for the runes and random lines scrupulously carved into the side the wall illuminated with the eerie pulsing blue light.

The end was not to far as yellow light brightened up a room up ahead. Red paid close to attention to where he stepped. His paranoid of ancient booby traps set by an old civilization was well justified for the hallway resembled to the temples depicted in movies.

To his relief, Red made it safely across with no incident. He turn back to see Charizard was close behind him. The battle outside could still be heard with the Pokemon cries and roars bouncing off the side of the hall.

Red grabbed the side of the door and gawked in shock. This room was filled with electricity spluttering everywhere. Illuminating the medium sized room was the Legendary Pokemon Zapdos. Red was prepared to see Zapdos but the rarely seen still Pokemon managed to surprise him.

A sharp click of his beak produced a pained cry. The same blue aura running across the cracks in the walls created a swirling vortex of energy, creating an elaborate bird cage. Zapdos life was sucked out of his body every time the aura force field struck him with a flash of lightning, booming with a loud crackle.

Repeatedly blasted, Zapdos cringed and wailed, not even noticing Red was even there. All the life stolen from its victim, the cage transferred it to the deep sea green jewel the size of a basketball lodged into the ground, directly under Zapdos.

"Charizard, try to Flamethrower the crystal orb under the cage." Red pointed out what he thought to be the source of the torture device created for Zapdos.

-"Not going to end well and you know it,"- Charizard muttered, belching up a crisp Flamethrower. The flames flowed towards the crystal orb and harmlessly passed over it.

The core of the aura prison blinked brighter as it absorbed Charizard's Flamethrower. Charizard aimed his Flamethrower at the cage itself but couldn't pierce the barrier. A flash of lightning from the cage flashed and aura shocked Charizard, draining out his life.

-"Gah. Feels like needles are digging into my nerves,"- Charizard gasped.

Red sought to seek for a switch to turn it off then try and combat the barrier. He followed the glowing walls only to find a certain spot he found quite odd. A hand print design was etched onto the wall in the back of the around. Around to Red's shoulder, the design motioned Red to touched it.

_Is this the switch?_

Lacking any energy, the hand print lit up when Red touched it with aura flowing through his hand. A ringing sound rang softly but slowly grew louder.

Red stepped. Charizard took a long stride back to watch the magic unfold.

The slabs that made up the temple-like room began to slide open. The bricks receded into the sides to reveal a new opening. Cool air rushed into the room, pushing up the hot, humid air. Thunderous noise filled Red's ears and grew louder as he entered the new area. Zapdos's clamor diminished as he got further away.

A magnificent waterfall was the source of the deafening noise. Reaching the height of a five story building, the water rushed over the edge of cliff that curved around the pool it created. From where the water came from, Red could not tell but he was certain it came from the sea for the salt stung his nostrils with its pungent smell.

A patch of land remained dry in front of the tremendous waterfall. On the patch of ground a crowd of people faced off. The four gym leaders that formed the group closest to the cave opening were: Janine, Erika, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge. Opposing them where three Xclus Clan members along with a sole Kuraisora member.

The battle they all participated in seemed to be coming to a close as Lt. Surge recalled his Pokemon being his Raichu as Erika idled by. Janine's Ariados immobilized the Scyther of one of the trainers for Sabrina's Kadabra to knock it out with a psychic. The Pokemon that belonged to the last two Xclus Members being a Machoke and Weezing were shortly dealt with the Sabrina and Janine combo.

A staircase that led from Red's doorway climbed down the side of the mountain towards the middle. He realized he was high above but not high enough to look over the waterfall. Two other staircases that led to the middle had a blocked doorway on the end at same height as his opening.

The Kuraisora member hidden behind a jacket hood threw a Pokeball over their shoulder. Facing away from the Gym leaders, he gave his commands to the new Pokemon that resembled Kadabra but it stood much taller and now carried two spoons.

A Shadow Ball followed by a swift Psychic knocked out Ariados and Kadabra. Both Pokemon being their last, the Alakazam approached with blue glow around the eating utensils.

The trainers below have failed to detect Red. He hopped onto Charizard's back, determined to use the surprise factor to help the Gym Leaders.

"Flamethrower the tall Kadabra," Red ordered into his Charizard's ear.

The flash of bright orange caught Janine's eye. The rest of the Gym Leaders followed her gaze to see Red swoop down on his Charizard. The fire-type set fire to the Alakazam. He got closer to increase the heat and pushed back the psychic type.

Red hopped off in front of the vulnerable people. "Glad I got here in the nick of time," he grinned, feeling like the hero he thought he was.

The Xclus members ran out of the dragon's fire and dashed towards the doorway that the Gym Leaders entered through. Red ignored the defenseless grunts and pointed an accusing finger at the hooded figure.

Alakazam dropped to his knees, covered in soot over terrible burns. His trainer was motionless as a statue, staring off into the roaring waterfall. A few words came out of his mouth but were to soft be heard over the waterfall.

"What was that?" Red craned his ears to listened

"I thought I already took care of you Gym Leaders," Leer repeated, turning around finally facing them. He had his Pokeball in hand and raised it to his burned Pokemon. He recalled Alakazam before returning to the group.

"You're…the same guy from before," Red recalled he met him on a random island.

"I don't remember ever fighting a crooked man as yourself," Erika spoke up against the leader. "A vile trainer would have been reported directly to the Pokemon League."

"I wasn't talking about directly dealing with the matter," Leer disclosed. "Don't you have the flood of challengers at your Gym's doors to keep yourselves busy?"

"We ain't got time to fight challengers when we have villains like you running around," Lt. Surge stepped up as a confrontation.

Sabrina crossed her arms contemplatively. "You…you know what happened to the Indigo League Champion?" she carefully asked.

"What's this? Can't you just read this criminal's mind?" Janine abruptly asked perplexed.

"I cannot," she shamefully replied. "It seems as if something is guarding his mind. Some spiritual power is blocking me out of his inner thoughts."

"How it that you guys avoided the Pokemon League for so long?" Lt. Surge decided to ask the man himself.

"Aaron Stark did all in his power to keep our group a secret," Leer palpably said. Whether he was telling the truth one could not tell by his monotone voice.

"The Champion would not have done such things!" the veteran yelled outraged. "He is the honorable old man that would have shoved your ass into a jail cell!"

Leer disregarded the outburst. "Aaron stepped down from Champion to keep you Gym Leaders busy. Not having to face the Champion was one less step for Pokemon trainers. Many would try and challenge the gyms for this was a rare opportunity. I bet many people from around the world came to your gyms."

"So that was all your doing," Erika said pensively. "I did think it was unusual for Aaron to step down after such a long reign as champion. He was the type of man to retire after he has been defeated for the title, but I just thought old age got the man."

Red connected another dot to Kuraisora's scheme. "And did you participate in his death?" The group grew silent, stunned by the possibility they didn't consider.

"Yes." A bland yet powerful statement. Leer was capable of murdering people for his own intentions.

"Why you bastard!" Lt. Surge ripped his glasses off in rage. Erika rested her delicate hand onto the electric-type trainer's broad shoulder.

"It was in attempt to keep him silenced for he threatened to reveal our organization to the world. Even our threats to his family, which were the reasons he couldn't oppose us in the first place, didn't deter him after a few years," Leer dwelled deeper into the matter.

"Are you the leader then?" Red jumped to his question

Leer didn't answer immediately. "I am the founder of Kuraisora, Leer."

"Then if I defeat you, Leer, will I defeat Kuraisora," Red pressed on.

Leer again took his time to answer, agitating Red further.

"Kuraisora is not just an organization," he said with more emotion than Red has ever heard from him, but it still came out empty.

_Come to think of it…Ember's aura seemed to be hiding his emotion but this guy…he has no traces of emotion in him, _Red felt the emptiness that Leer held in his life force. A faceless aura that almost seemed alien.

"We are the embodiment of people's ideas and hope around the world," he replied.

"Like hell you are! I'm going to put an end to this!" Red proclaimed

Leer, with no words to induce the battle, sent out his Pokemon.

Red had his Pokedex ready in hand since he was going to scan Leer's earlier Pokemon.

"Metagross: the Iron Leg Pokemon. Metagross has four brains in total. Combined, the four brains can breeze through difficult calculations faster than a supercomputer. This Pokémon can float in the air by tucking in its four legs."

"Metagross, set up Stealth Rocks," Leer commanded with such authority in his voice, Red took it as an order to send out his Pokemon.

"I'll use you later, Charizard. Gabite, don't be afraid of this giant block of steel!" Red threw his Pokeball into the ground.

Gabite ducked as sharp rocks the size of his forearm flew right at him. The Stealth Rocks lodged themselves into the ground in front of Red, sending a cloud of debris at the boy.

"Burning Claw!" Red recalled the weakness of Steel types.

Gabite breathed out the flames directly at the 'x' he saw as the target. He matches his swipe to cross the metal bands with his ablaze Dragon Claw.

"Meteor Smash," Leer blandly said.

Metagross grunted with sounds similar to a busted computer. It lifted a massive leg to sock Gabite in his right side, knocking him down.

"Flamethrower and recover," Red issued his order almost immediately as he thought of it.

Gabite scorched the underside of Metagross. The strange yet oddly soothing beeping groans from Metagross as he sluggishly moved back gave Gabite the sign to roll onto his feet.

"Great! Now, Burning Claw again." Red demanded once more.

-"I have calculated your movements,"- Metalgross said with telepathy followed by electronic sounds.

"Ice Punch." Leer finally decided to capitalize on the dragon's weakness.

Gabite came in close to with his Flamethrower to cover his movement. He pounced onto Metagross with an unnecessary cry of meaningless words. An ice coated punch struck him down roughly into the terrain he was growing to loathe.

-"Am I going to lose my teeth?"- Gabite snarky said, slightly amused by his unexpected wit.

"Sand Tomb him, Gabite." Red thought of way to gain more time.

Gabite weakly sent a Sand Tomb to encase Metagross. The intelligent being shrugged off the rushing sandstorm and continued to walk. Its joints began to clog up with sand, making it move in a robust fashion.

Gabite safely got back onto his feet, still in a daze. He fixed his natural stern glare to stare into Metagross's eerie crossed face (the 'x' across its face helped emphasize the look).

Leer uttered his next command with the minimal amount of worry.

"Bullet Punch."

"Gabite, Flamethrower," Red ordered, believing the sturdy, polished armor Metagross was made off shouldn't be protected from special attacks, also type advantage was the way to go.

Metagross lifted himself in the air, showing off his incredible telekinetic power, and shot across the room. A flash of light later and Metagross landed a single direct blow. Gabite was thrown back onto the ground he didn't wish to meet once more.

"He moved way faster than anticipated," Red remarked, believing the move had to do with its sudden increase in speed similar to Mach Punch.

"Ice Punch." Leer followed it up, cold dead eyes dazing off into the distant.

_Gabite will go be knocked down if he gets hit with that! _Red realized and ordered for his Pokemon to escape into the ground.

Gabite did so, with a disapproving grunt, before Metagross regained his robust movement and lifted a stiff claw. Pain rasped at Metagross's joints as the vicious dust devil picked up in speed.

Leer lifted his bare hand facing Red, who flinched in response. His sensing skills heightened able to pinpoint Gabite's location.

"Front right claw. Ice Punch."

Metagross lifted his foot to bring back down but Gabite never appeared.

"Read left claw!" Leer foretold Gabite's next exit entry point.

Gabite popped out of the ground before Metagross could begin to move. The massive supercomputer lost its footing, collapsing slowly to his side. The Sand Tomb died out after the loud impact.

"Flamethrower, Gabite!"

Gabite breathed in before using his Flamethrower. He struck right under Metagross's body to deal major damage.

-"Calculations…unbelievably failed,"- Metagross confusedly said before fainting.

Leer swiftly brought back Metagross to release a new creature.

The large pink head seemed disproportionate compared to its dull blue body. Cloth-like material looked to be wrapped around its two feet tall body and the extra linen flapped loosely around his neck like the ninja scarves Janine and her father wore.

Red wasn't allowed to check the Pokemon's data as Leer commenced the second match with such urgency.

"Accelgor set up the Spikes."

"Gabite, Dragon Claw that…ninja?"

Accelgor glared back as he threw brown thorn-like spikes with his nubs for arms. He threw three spikes at a time as if they were ninja stars. The spikes spread across Red's side of the field.

-"Why are you not aiming for me?"- Gabite genuinely asked. He approached with his arms outstretched for a hug. He swiped his Dragon Claw but Accelgor proved to be a difficult opponent to catch.

With unfathomable agility, Accelgor dashed out of Gabite's reach and did it so silently Red wouldn't have noticed it moved if he didn't pay close attention to it. The speedy Pokemon continued to fill Red's side with spikes.

-"Come back here!"- Gabite shouted, chasing after him.

Red switched up tactics after a second failed attempt. "Gabite, he's too fast for you. Try catching him with Dragon Rage."

-"But I was having some fun,"- Gabite whimpered. He obliged with a Dragon Rage.

Accelgor jumped out of the way, layering the ground with more tan colored Spikes.

"That will be the last layer," Leer said, finding that will be enough to do major damage. "Now, Final Gambit."

Accelgor allowed his body to be overtaken by a harsh red glow as fierce as his stare. He dashed towards the unsuspecting Gabite and tackled him with all his might. A large explosion ensued to engulf both of the Pokemon.

Red blinked in disbelief. _Accelgor…fainted! _Red felt the life leave Leer's Pokemon but transferred into enormous power that took down Gabite.

Leer retrieved Accelgor once the smoke cleared. He immediately sent out his next Pokemon, a laughing Gengar.

"How could you sacrifice your Pokemon so early?" Red asked out loud, brown eyes meeting dead emerald ones.

No reply. Just a blank stare.

Red sighed returning his Gabite. He figured Nidoking would be his next choice.

"Nidoking, standby for battle!"

Appearing on the field, Nidoking roared in a pain. The Spikes Leer had set up stuck into Nidoking heavy foot. His roar was momentarily shut when the giant rocks Metagross fired in the beginning magically floated above ground. The sharp rocks reared themselves into Nidoking's sides. The Stealth Rock dropped to the ground like the lifeless forms they were.

-"What the HELL!"- Nidoking shouted angrily.

Red was left speechless. He let Nidoking rant out his rage.

-"I just come out and there is spikes scattered around. How am I supposed to walk around, Red?"- he directed his anger to his trainer.

Gengar manically laughed. –"That was just so perfect! Your dumbfounded face was-haha!"- Gengar laughed a hearty laugh.

"Shadow Ball," Leer ordered smoothly. Everything was going according to his strategy and so smoothly as well.

Gengar wiped away his tears and formed the ball out of shadows. He launched it towards the angered poison type.

-"Gahh!"- Nidoking's angered blinded him from the incoming attack and took the Shadow Ball head on.

"Nidoking, calm down!" Red tried his best to placate Nidoking who just shot an Ice Beam.

The ice technique connected with Gengar and removed his toothy grin. That was enough to make Nidoking calm down a bit.

Feeling the intense anger slowly drop down, Red attempted to give an order. "Nidoking, your movement has been restricted but we can still deal with this. First, I need you to use Amnesia," Red approached carefully with his request.

Nidoking deviously grinned at Gengar's suffering. –"I'll follow along if it lets me continue to dominate that pest,"- Nidoking agreed, burfeering his special defense.

"Taunt, Gengar."

The ghost floated with a rude tongue sticking out. –"How can you possibly defeat me? Your stupidity won't do you any good if you're just as pathetically weak."- Gengar scoffed, chuckling at the end.

Being thought of as an idiot was something that Nidoking was used to, but this one time, it got to him. He let his anger guide him and the fury told him to punch the jerk into the ground. He strutted forward with a Poison Jab. His sudden rage increased his speed along with his strength and some immunity to pain.

Gengar eyes bulged out of his face when the Poison Jab was drove into his body. He followed up with a Rock Slide, slamming his hands into the area free of Spikes. Gengar vanished under the barrage of rocks.

Leer showed no signs of anxiety or an emotion for that matter. A simple command from his lifeless lips was all the action his face took.

"Will-o-wisp."

Gengar's shadow slid out of the rocks and reformed into his visible formed. His hand cupped around a flickering blue flame jutting up and down like an ecstatic child who had too much sugar for lunch. Gengar lifted his arms allowing the tiny little flame to go on its way.

Nidoking couldn't dodge the wisp for its arbitrary movements made it impossible to predict. The new burns across his arms accompanied his recent burns he just recovered. The potions weren't good enough to completely remove the marks.

"Now, Hex."

Dark sinister energy steamed out of Gengar's body that rose above his head like when steam rises. The dark gas accumulated to form a purple oval pulsing with life. A singe red eye blinked to life. Nidoking's figure reflected in its black pupil.

"Nidoking, Ice Beam!"

Nidoking reared his head back to fire his Ice Beam but Gengar's menacing eye attacked first. It blinked before firing a dull, red beam. Nidoking muscles were strained under the attack. The burn marks felt like they were sizzling his arms off.

-"I can't take this pain anymore,"- Nidoking muttered. He collapsed finally succumbing to the punishment.

"What was that?" Red asked perplexed on what he just saw and felt.

The red eye vanished into thin air as the shadow material vaporized into nothing. Gengar let out a tired chuckle.

"That was Hex," Janine recognized the technique. "My father is trying to teach one of his Pokemon. It increases damage when the target is afflicted by any status effect including being burned."

"So, his strategy is not to directly attack but to wear me out," Red figured Leer's fighting style with Gengar. "Pikachu won't fall for such tricks!"

-"Yeah, I'm here-"- He was briefly interrupted by the Stealth Rocks jamming into him. He stumbled around in pain, pricking himself on the scattered Spikes. –"Ow! Why are we fighting in this condition!"

"Gengar, Shadow Ball."  
Pikachu, smaller in stature, could move more freely than Red's other Pokemon on ground. He jumped to avoid the attack and punished Gengar with his flash of Thunder Bolt.

Fried to the core, Gengar dazedly giggled as he floated to the ground weightless as a feather. His large eyelids fell over his eyes ending the match.

Leer reached back for the next Pokeball as he recalled Gengar with the other. Switching both Pokeballs, Leer tossed the next Pokemon's ball into the air.

A large blue alligator-like Pokemon stood on two strong back legs. Its long snout lowered as to stare into Pikachu's eyes with back arched, prominently sticking the blunt red spikes on its back outwards. It's stiff tail restricted in its movement simply wagged back and forth. Arms bended towards its stomach, he looked ready to pounce.

"Feraligatr: the Big Jaw Pokemon. When it bites with its massive and powerful jaws, it shakes its head and savagely tears its victim up. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed."

"A pure water type?"Red said, confused by Leer's choice. _Did he not have anything better to deal with Pikachu? _Red thought, believing it wasn't hard to counter Pikachu.

-"Hah, the field is set,"- Feraligatr remarked in a gruff voice, his jaw loosely hanging after his comment. He stood in delight as he admired the hazards layering the field. –"Another stupid trainer falling for our trap."-

-"So this is your doing!"- Pikachu accused. –"And here I thought we just happen to find ourselves in a cave full of shedding pine trees and magnetic rocks."-

Feraligatr was silenced. –"Yeah, I can see how you idiots couldn't see through our trap,"- he grumbled after a few moments of silence.

Leer acted first as he always did. "Feraligatr, Swords Dance."

"Oh no you're not! Thunder Bolt!" Red dynamically ordered.

Feraligatr raised his lanky arms; a purple tint covered his claws, and raised his attack. Pikachu released his most abused technique. The water-type responded with a water-type technique. He jumped around as a spiraling tornado of water flowed about his blue tail. The tornado extended a meter away from his body.

-"Take this Aqua Tail."- Feraligatr said, bring his tail down to the ground in front of it. He dragged the Aqua tail across the floor, send sprays of water in continuous line. The lightning struck the water, naturally absorbing the terrifying energy. The electric-weak Pokemon was smart enough to cut off the water supply once the Thunder Bolt connected.

"Roar." Leer commanded once Feraligatr succeeded in redirecting the electricity.

Feraligatr dropped onto his four limbs, creepily and slowly ambling towards Pikachu. He let out a fierce, earth-shattering roar. Pikachu yelped falling backwards. Pikachu clenched his ears and eyes right before he dematerialized into red light and shot right back into Red's Pokeball. A second beam of light came from Red's belt.

Pikachu appeared once again on the field. He cursed himself when he stepped onto the spikes. –"Not this again."- He weakly mumbled seeing the Stealth Rocks float up. He was silenced by the pointy rocks, ending his role in the battle.

Red flabbergasted by the sudden events couldn't make a move.

"Sent your next Pokemon," Leer coldly ordered.

Red fumbled for his Pokeball. "What the hell was that?" he asked, Pokeball nearly falling out of his hand.

Leer was silent but Erika answered. "Roar is a move that forces your Pokemon back into their respective Pokeballs," she kindly informed. "I believe he intends to wear down your Pokemon with the entry hazards."

Red composed himself. "I see…than Pidgeot will do just find. Avoid the danger bellow, Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot appeared with a majestic cry. The mystical rocks in front of Red shot towards the sky, catching the Pidgeot in an ugly surprise. The avian squabbled in agony dropping down like a malfunctioning airplane. He caught himself when his heart jumped at the amount of pointy objects covered the ground.

-"Is that why you warned me of the ground?"- Pidgeot figured, recovering from shock.

Leer studied his new challenger scrupulously. "Don't allow him to blow away the Spikes. Aqua Jet then Ice Fang." Leer finally completed one full sentences right after another for the battle.

-"Never seen such a bird with burned feathers? Is that…natural?'- Feraligatr mentioned his observation of the singed head feathers from his earlier battle. Thankfully the remark went unheard Pidgeot or else he would have spent the rest of the fight squabbling about his ruined feathers.

The large jaws of the alligator snapped closed. Water swirled around his body, completely encasing him. Pidgeot smirked believing he couldn't touch him from the ground.

"Deal some major damage with Brave Bird," Red ordered.

Pidgeot circled around trying to find the appropriate time to get in close. He didn't have to wait as Feraligatr came to him.

At speeds equivalent to a Quick Attack, the Big Jaw Pokemon propelled himself through the sky as the water stretched out into the sky, leaving behind streams of clear water. Looking like a real jet, Feraligatr swam along with the water. He could controlled to where the water careened and turned it towards Pidgeot.

-"What the?"- Pidgeot managed to squawk. _–Is this what they mean when they say flying fish?- _Pidgeot wondered in amazement. He flew lower but the attacker followed.

With brute force, Feraligatr tackled head on. Water exploding everywhere, both figures dropped onto spike free area. Pidgeot simply crashed while Feraligatr slowed down with a Water Gun straight down.

Pidgeot groaned on the ground. Already having over half of his health decimated by Stealth Rocks and an Aqua Jet, he felt he wasn't going to make through the battle. Exhausted as he was, Pidgeot received assistance to get back onto his feet.

-"Don't tell me this was all you could do,"- Feraligatr sad disappointed. He held Pidgeot by the throat, keeping him at arms distance.

-"Urgh…can I get a redo? I just had a battle and…" Pidgeot grimace, remembering the ruthless spirit Houndoom emitted. Feraligatr didn't act like the cold-blooded type but he sure looked like one mean customer.

-"I allowed you to stay conscious for long enough,"- he stoically said, lifting Pidgeot higher.

"Pidgeot, don't give up! Wing Attack!" Red brought sense back to Pidgeot.

Feraligatr widen his jaw, revealing an ice coating on his sharp, carnivore teeth, sending a shiver down Red's back. A slap across the face from a broad wing didn't lessen the hold. He snapped forward with the super effective ice attack. The teeth closed around the area where the neck met the wing.

Coldness spread across Pidgeot's left shoulder, climbing to the back of his head and down his back. The ice followed the freezing cold, giving Pidgeot half of a shoulder pad.

Pidgeot smacked the alligator with a stronger Wing Attack. Freed from the icy jaws, Pidgeot flapped to fly away but a strong Water Gun knocked him into the pit of spikes.

-"Too many strong opponents in one day,"- Pidgeot muttered. He fainted as the opponent hopped back to his place.

-"That's it Red. I got this joker,"- Charizard proclaimed. He charged head on, gliding over spikes and dangerous rocks with no repercussions. –"Take this!"-

"Surf."

The water behind Leer shot to the ceiling and created a giant tidal wave that arched over Leer. Charizard stared in awe as the wave came crashing down.

_That Surf will drown us all, _Red alarmingly thought.

"Make it all go away with Blast Burn!" Red shouted.

Charizard summoned his hottest flames and spread across the wide range the Surf covered. The fire didn't put out and changed the state of matter of all water that touched the Blast Burn. Steam rolled onto the ground, making impossible to see.

Charizard gasped for air, feeling fatigued plague his body. The energy he just spent was going to take some time to recover. Moving his body would be an intense chore which is why he chose to stand still.

-"In all my years of battling, I have never seen such flames that could easily boiled water into gas,"- Feraligatr's voice resonated close to Charizard. He appeared in front of him with a cocky smile. –"Would have liked to extend the match but I'm running low on juice. So, thanks for the relaxing steam."-

-"Fu-"- Charizard tried to curse but his lungs ached from breathing. An Aqua tail combo ended his short run for the battle.

"Dammit Charizard," Red said once he could see._ You win one battle and know you think you could take on the whole world _Red thought despite having done it as well.

"You're my last hope," Red raised his head. "Only three more Pokemon to go, Vaporeon!"

Water type met water type. Vaporeon hopped around getting pricked every time until she got slammed by the Stealth Rocks.

"Oh what is this?" Vaporeon groaned.

"We only have three Pokemon left to beat Vaporeon but don't worry since two of them are already weakened!" Red brought back his enthusiasm. "We got to win this! Wish up!"

-"I can do this, Red!"- She shouted, nearly buckling under weight. Her body still tingled from Rotom's overkill technique. She set up the Wish to heal her later.

"Don't use water moves," Leer prohibited. "Return."

"Return?" Erika brought a hand to her lips.

"Something to matter," the youngest girl asked the older woman.

"It's just that…doesn't Return required your Pokemon to be happy in order to use the attack to its full potential?"

"It does and it seems Feraligatr has a fully powered Return," Sabrina strangely spoke up.

Feraligatr remembered the reasons he fought for his trainer. How this entire plot hangs on this single event. He couldn't let him down. Not now.

The brightest of white lights took over Feraligatr's body. He roared to the absent sky, pounding the ground with his feet.

"He's going to charge," Red warned. He eyed Leer, contemplating. "Shadow Ball and try to slow down its movements."

Feraligatr plowed through the hazardous field, not slowing to the Shadow Balls being pelted at him. Vaporeon crouched ready to dodge.

"Feint Focus Punch!" Leer commanded.

Something clicked inside Red's head when he heard the command. It all came together when Feraligatr competed the action.

The white glow transferred to his right hand, the same side Vaporeon jumped towards, and jammed his fist right into her weak side in midair. He sent her sprawling across rugged terrain.

She couldn't make it. Vaporeon knew she couldn't for she met the limit. The attack was more than her tired body could handle. She tried to ignore her old injuries but they kept coming back. These new ones weren't helping any more.

-"But I got to try,"- she said, getting right back up.

The battle ended with Red's Vaporeon stumbling forward before collapsing. Silence fell on the group, waiting for a miracle to appear but none came.

"I lost," Red managed to say. "And I lost to the guy I have always wanted to surpass a long time ago."

"Wait! You know this nut job?" Janine exclaimed.

"You guys don't remember him?" he turned back to a head shake from the ninja and blank stare from Sabrina. Erika quietly shook her head while Lt. Surge grinded his teeth, seeming quite frustrated.

"He's Jared Owen," Red revealed.

Leer didn't rebut to try and disapprove the claim. He showed as much care as he did for the battle.

"Jared Owen…" the name stood on Erika's tongue as familiar.

"The youngest trainer who managed to beat the Elite Four in the Indigo League," Lt. Surge remembered. "But he failed to show up for the Champion battle. He disappeared after that and no one ever heard from him ever again."

"When was this?" Janine impatiently asked. "I don't seem to remember."

"Approximately six years ago," Erika answered, going to forward as to get a good look of the man. "He has changed over these years but he still holds a resemblance to his old self. A remarkable trainer who showed much potential, but now…you have radically altered yourself to the point it would be impossible to determine it was you, Jared."

Red returned his Pokemon, looking quite angered. Not because of his lost but the revelation of who the leader of Kuraisora actually was. "The person may have changed but the battling style hasn't changed. Those elaborate strategies, those power Pokemon, and those quick decisions were the characteristics I noted in the Jared Owen I watched at the Indigo League."

Leer stepped forward, making the opposing trainers flinch. He removed his white hood, letting chestnut brown hair breathe easier. His eyes focused on Red. A stern frown directed to the teenage boy.

"The world is not some heroic epic and you are the hero," Leer capitalized on Red, tone strictly harsh. "Don't believe you could even defeat me when you, yourself, could not comprehend the meaning of a Pokemon Battle.

"I once was so naïve like yourself boy. But I figured out what being a trainer meant. What an Aura Guardian means to be. I am the blood of Sir Maslow, Brian Maslow. I intend to finish what he couldn't."

Leer swiftly turned. Feraligatr softly growled to deter the intruders from stopping his master. Leer pulled out the silver feather he kept in his front pocket and held tightly in his hand.

"I summon you, Guardian of the Sea: Lugia!"

* * *

_**A/N: Standard Lead Suicide Accelgor, all out attacker Metagross with Stealth Rocks, stall breaker Gengar for stall and rapid spin users, swords dance Feraligatr and Alakazam as hard hitters to abuse the hazards; Leer has him a decent competitive Pokemon team for the OU tier. **_

_**Yeah, you can tell I been playing Pokemon Simulators to waste time. I just can't wait for ORAS to release the new megas! You can bet I will be wasting most of my time in the new metagame!**_

_**Alright, thanks for reading! Take Care!**_


	47. Guardain of the Sea

**Guardian of the Sea**

The wooden stage was set in the small theater. People of all classes kneeled before small rectangular tables that were a hand width above the tatami mat. Green cushions were provided to the onlookers to be placed under their knees as they reached for their prepared tea. Some even had food brought to them but they quietly ate as everyone had their eyes on stage.

Warm lighting brought out the bright red kimonos of the five ladies performing on the wooden stage. Music done in beautiful harmony played throughout the performance. Their synchronized dancing was well choreographed as they moved gracefully even though they wore long kimonos and wooden sandals.

At the end of the music, the five girls stopped side by side facing towards the crowd. The audience applauded with joy, making the kimono girls bow in respect. They shuffled towards the end of the stage, leaving the attendants to their boisterous conversations.

Entering their changing room large enough for the five entertainers, they silently paused forming a circle, facing each other.

The girl closest to the door exiting the room spoke first to acknowledge the fact weighing their minds.

"It appears the Sea Guardian has awoken from its deep sleep," she solemnly said, fidgeting with the end of her long sleeves.

"It seems so, Zuki," another girl replied, shaking her slightly jingling the Pokeballs pinned into her stylish, elegant hair.

All the dancers became worried, uncomfortably fidgeting in place.

"So were we wrong in giving the Silver Feather along with the Tidal Bell to that wealthy man?" Zuki innocently asked.

"We were not," the eldest of the dancers finally chose to speak up. Her confident tone made the girls lift up their head. "It was the right choice. I can assure you that the disturbance of Sea Guardian is not our doing."

"Then who could have done such a thing without the Silver Feather, Miki!?" the timid girl of the group shouted her question.

Miki pulled out her red fan made out of bamboo. She waved it across her face as to ease her tension she built up inside her. She kept the cam demeanor as she answered, "I don't know who exactly, but I can tell you who has our Silver Feather. The hero who will put an end to this is the wielder."

* * *

"The moon is high above us," Leer remarked, looking straight up to a dark ceiling that made it impossible to see the sky. "The waterfall rushing down only happens when the moon's gravity pulls it into Navel Rock."

-"I told you to stay back,"- Feraligatr menacingly growled, snapping his jaws at Red who came a little too close.

"Who is this Lugia?" Red asked. He scanned the top of the waterfall expecting some entity to jump out.

Leer didn't respond as if was infatuated by the roaring waterfall before him, not letting it fall out of his vision. He walked closer to the edge of the bottomless pool that seemed to never fill up from the rushing water. He now stood on flat raised ground with more weird markings carved into the ground.

"We got to stop him," Janine bitterly said.

"I think it's too late," Red said dismayed.

"What do you mean too late? He hasn't done anything yet," Janine snapped back. She reached into her pockets and retrieved three black spheres that she held between her four fingers.

"Don't try and fight this Pokemon yourself," Sabrina sternly said. "It won't be easily fooled by cheap tricks and you are not fast enough to dodge that Pokemon's Aqua Jet."

Janine clenched her fist. "Then are we just suppose to stand by and watch!" she angrily snapped.

Red stepped forward again, disregarding Feraligatr's growls. "What do intend to accomplish? What made you do this, Jared?" he demanded answers. The trainer Jared knew wouldn't never given up on becoming Pokemon Champion yet he stood here, having assassinated Aaron Stark to accomplish some extravagant plan with some villainous group of people.

"It's here," Leer answered, sounding relieved as if his hidden pains have disappeared all at once.

"Here...what is this?" Red said alarmed. He shockingly stared at the waterfall.

The wall of water reached an incredible width of one hundred feet. The substantial amount of water that profusely fell over the bluff failed to hide the outline of an enormous figure. The shadow of a Pokemon with an avian-like structure appeared behind the blue curtain. Glowing blue eyes penetrated the deep blue, clean water.

A single flap of its giant wing span propelled it forward, through the curtain to makes its grand entrance. Water seemed to slide right off its pale silver feathers as if was protected by an invisible plastic film. A brief moment of silence as the giant bird emerged fell into the open room.

Completely pale silver except for the little blue it sported around the triangular eyes, underbelly, and plate-like protrusions on its broad back and smaller on the reptile-like tail. Enormous wings with flexible ends giving it a strong resemblance to hands with thick fingers.

Flapping in place, the massive creature stared down at the group with intelligible black pupil brimming with wisdom. Opening its beak-like mouth, a pink tongue filling the bottom of the jaw, it let out a screech suitable for Pokemon of its caliber.

Every trainer in the vicinity, excluding Leer, slammed their hands against their ears, trying to lessen the damage on their ear drums. In the mid of the chaos, a clear masculine voice entered the heads of every living being in the area.

_-"Who is the one that dared wake me up from my slumber?"- _The intelligent voice said telekinetically.

Leer raised his hands to the legendary creature, silver feather in hand, and spoke in his commanding tone. "I am the bearer of the Silver Wing. Fate has brought me this feather to allow me to with meet you, Lugia."

Lugia floated down, tips of feet barely touching the skin of the pool, extended its long neck forward as to closely observe the memento.

_-"By simply having my feather, you believe that you have the right to summon me_?"- he asked appalled. _–"And that feather has already been used by someone before…it has been used by a wretched human that resembles…You!"-_

"That man was pitiful," Leer agreed, "but I'm different from him. He wanted petty revenge. What I want is to rid the world of all malice. Turn the world that is terribly wrong and recreate it into an entirely new world where none of these evils are allowed to exist. Lend me your power, Guardian of the Sea."

Lugia flew back up high, wings as silent as leaf falling on a calm autumn morning.

_-"Such absurdity from a mere human,"- _Lugia lambasted. _–"Such hypocrisy! I can sense the malevolent motivations of your actions. Did you believe destroying your emotions will protect you from driving force of feelings such as hate."-_

Red took another step forward.

-"Watch it kid! You're getting close to my biting range,"- Feraligatr warned.

He made eye contact with the Pokemon before speaking up. "Go back to where came from," Red harshly worded but tried to sound sincere. "Don't listen to what this man has to say. He doesn't wield appropriate intentions for the world."

"And who are you to judge what the world needs?" Leer barked, turning back with a deadly glare.

"The same thing I can ask you?" Red retorted.

"Because unlike you," Leer began his strict reply, "I know how rotten this world is. I experienced the unfairness and how unforgivable this world is. I'm not the only one who understands but I am the only one who has the opportunity to make the necessary changes!"

_-"Silence!"- _Lugia shouted into the minds of his choosing. The arguing trainers stopped to look back up. –"_You are aggravating me even more! You imprisoned and torture my three servants! You claimed to have untainted ideals when they were formed by hate! My awakening was not to aid you fools but to put an end to this foolishness!"- _He blared, letting out an angered roar audible throughout the mountain.

_What! So did he wake up by his own accord and not by Leer? _Red thought perplexed. _This temple wasn't the key to awaken Lugia? Then what was the purpose…wait! _Dread filled his heart when he thought of an idea as to why this place was set up.

Leer didn't flinch from Lugia's approach. He didn't break a sweat when the infuriated voice weighed on his mind.

_-"Now, give me one excellent reason as to why I should spare your measly life,"-_ he asked, _-"And maybe, maybe, I'll let you go with only this single warning."-_

"You will be difficult to convince," Leer calmly responded, pocketing his feather. He reached into his pocket to pull out a single black, leather glove. He smoothly pulled the fabric over his fingers, stretching them afterwards. "How about I gave you back your powers?"

_-"Give me back my power?"- _Lugia answered flustered. _–"How can you give me back something that I already have?"-_

Leer shook his head as if he was mocking Lugia's response. "My ancestor didn't make full use of this temple. He didn't know, but I managed to find out the true purpose of the full moon ritual." He dropped down to his knees, slamming his clothed hand into the middle of the ruins he stood upon.

Light poured through the cracks and the groaning of stone as Leer released his aura energy. The same energy Red felt when from the security system in place around the legendary birds.

_Was it he who developed the aura system for this place? _Red asked himself.

From the stone floor, Leer pulled out what looked like a stone monument up to his waist. Three holes carved into the stone tablet equidistant distance from each other and each was filled in with the elemental crystals.

Overflowing with energy, the three orbs burned with their respective color, giving off bright illumination.

-"_The crystals I gave my servants?"- _Lugia acted surprised.

Leer nodded taking each crystal from their spots. "You created the Legendary Birds to maintain balance of the ocean. You gave them power but you needed to give them something to help control their immense powers when you first made them." Leer held the yellow and red crystal in his left and the blue on his right hand.

"I was going to have the crystals absorb all the energy from the trio's bodies but certain circumstances didn't allow me to continue further," Leer said somewhat bitterly. "But most of the power is back in here and I will give it back to the creator of this power."

-"_Giving me back the power I handed out to Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno won't convince me!"- _Lugia shouted outraged. _–"It has made me even less forgivable! Prepare for annihilation!"- _

"Get out of here you guys!" Red turn back to yell. He sensed the energy swelling inside Lugia, preparing to nuke the entire place.

Leer didn't back down from the imminent threat. He threw all three Crystal orbs into the air.

"If you can control aura, then you can control life," Leer coldly said out loud. He lifted his glowing hands as the crystals came falling back down. A flash of blue light blinded everyone.

Leer caught a large green crystal the size of a volleyball. His hands still glowing, the large orb began to melt into his gloved hand. As if he was absorbing the crystal right into his body, the crystal disappeared into the hand.

Leer let out a pained grunt, nearly falling into the water reservoir in front of him as he stumbled with the pain. He held his right hand tightly as it began to violently shake and glow intensely. The pain soon left Leer's body as new power surged through him, finally accepting him.

_-"What have you done with my elemental crystal?"- _Lugia asked baffled by Leer's sudden actions.

"I morphed them all into one single crystal that matched my aura," he blandly answered. "And took into my body." Streaks of blue light seem to lingered around his body like ribbons encircling his body.

_-"For what purpose will that serve you,"- _he scoffed. The plates on his back lifted as Lugia prepared to attack.

"For this." Leer extended the aura filled right hand towards the flying beast. Blue tentacle-like aura flew out of his right arm. The energy stretched out to ensnare Lugia in a fraction of a second. Lighting was fired from Leer's arm and traveled upwards to shock Lugia.

_-"Geh! This is not enough to stop me!"- _Lugia roared, struggling to escape. He managed to stay afloat with his psychic powers but needed some of his telekinetic energy to try and rip open from the trap.

Leer threw a Pokeball to his side. His last Pokemon was a purple Crobat. Without any commands, the bat-like Pokemon flew to his trainer's left side and extended his lower wing. Leer grabbed onto it.

Crobat flapped a few more rapid beats before taking off like a bullet. It made sure to not get the cord connected Leer and Lugia get twisted up as he ascended. He flew past Lugia's head, receiving a death glare, and dropped off Leer onto Lugia's back

"I'm glad to see the combine power of the Legendary Birds was enough to keep you paralyzed for the right amount of time," Leer remarked, severing the line that connected him and his target.

Lugia wiggled in his trap, gaining some mobility over his body, but not enough to escape. He felt the sudden pressure placed on the base of his neck. A sharp sting followed by pain running down his spine made him shuddered.

Leer had his palm pressed directly into Lugia's neck. "Now take back your power!" Leer shouted. He channeled the energy inside him through his hand and forced it into Lugia's. The taint of Leer's aura in the legendary pokemon's power was what Leer aimed for to happen.

Red noticed the faint hints of Leer's life force and fully realized what he was trying to do.

"Come on, Lugia! Fight that jerk!" Janine shouted encouragement.

"He can't escape now," Red said dismayed. There was a sudden change in Lugia's massive aura which was followed by a loud bang.

Lugia broke free from his restraints, wings fully outstretched. The silver in its feathers glittered as it gently floated down to the water.

Leer kept his hand connected to Lugia's neck like a leech sticks to its prey. The hood of his sweater could barely be seen flapping in the air over Lugia's shoulder as he had to be crouched down to keep the connection.

"Told you he could break free," Janine said enthusiastically.

"I don't think that Lugia breaking out of the restraints is the case here," Erika said looking worry.

"He has taken over Lugia's mind and body," Red revealed. "Combining his energy into the three elemental crystals he managed to infiltrate Lugia's aura. He used the chance to override Lugia's life force with his own through elaborate execution."

From Lugia's back, Leer recalled Feraligatr back along with Crobat. He no longer needed them when he now controlled the being that rules the oceans of the world.

"Lugia, bring Judgment to the people on the ground. Hydro Pump them!" Leer yelled his order.

The mixture of shock and horrified looks from the group didn't change Leer's cold heart. He blankly watched as Lugia leaned forward to fire off water pressurized. The water swamped the rocky platform below them.

Leer seized the Hydro Pump moments after the spraying. He could feel as the immense power as if it was his own. He didn't feel falter under the weight of such power as normal people would have and quickly adjusted to the new strength.

Being efficient in controlling Lugia's powers, Leer managed to maneuver the people bellow him as he wanted to. He missed completely on purposed and used the Hydro Pump to separate the group.

The gym leaders along with Janine jumped to their left to avoid the water. Red being slightly farther away from everyone else had to recklessly jump to his right.

"That was just a warning. Let this be a lesson to you all," Leer proclaimed loudly over the waterfall. "Lugia is not a force to reckon with. I will like to keep you gym leaders around to help keep order in the new world. Follow me into the new order, but for those who disobey me; prepare to suffer the worst."

Lugia floated to Leer's left; tilting to the side so everyone could see Leer. "Allow me to make an example out of you boy." The leader pointed at the lone Red fallen on the ground far away from the rest.

Red cradled his injured elbow and right knee and barely heard Leer's proclamation. His eyes widened in fear as the Guardian opened his jaws once more in his general direction. He shot back up only to fall back down due to his injured knee not able to uphold his upper body.

"Shred the offender apart with your legendary move. Aeroblast!"

Lugia reared his head back as air was sucked into his gapping beak. He shot forward, releasing a vortex of wind. As if he swallowed a tornado and was throwing back up, the swirling wind screeched with the sounds of howling wind viciously ripping through air.

An attack that was impossible to dodge, since Red didn't think of himself faster than the wind, Red thought this was his end.

"Fusion Flare!"

Heat now dared to take Red's life.

A column of burning fire met the whirling tornado. A small firework show of fire flashed. The flames came through and pushed through the Aeroblast, increasing in size as well as heat intensity.

Lugia's head whipped back as the Fusion Flare blasted into his face. The abnormal cry for pain rang throughout the cavern.

Red glanced to back to thank his savoir. His eyes widen when he saw it was Ember who saved him. His brother stood in the doorway from where he came from along with ever single of his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs

"Ember, what is the meaning of this!" Leer shouted, making his mindless slave clear out the fire with another Hydro Pump.

Ember said something directly to his Charizard to soft for anyone to hear. The dragon nodded and took off into the cave, after allowing the Infernape crawl up onto his back as a passenger.

"The moment that I have waited for this entire time has arrived," Ember shouted at Leer. "All you people on the ground, I suggest you leave. I'm not going to feel regret if you guys get caught in the crossfire."

"Are you defying me?" Leer shouted incredulously. "When I have the Legendary Pokemon, Lugia, under my complete control?"

"Overpowering you will be easy," Ember sneered. "My aura powers are formidable enough take control."

Leer kept his hand close to the base of Lugia's neck. "The power of Lugia should never be underestimated!"

"Psychic and Flying type?" Ember oddly asked. _Telekinetic powers that allow it to speak and allow it to hover in air without the use of its wings. That's the psychic part and the Flying type is not all that hard to prove, _Ember noted in his head.

"Having a type advantage won't save you," Leer proclaimed. "The power yo-" Two Fire Blasts appeared from Leer's right.

"Aeroblast!"

Lugia ripped the twin Fire Blasts into shreds of embers with his Aeroblast. He kept it going to attack the Charizard along with the Infernape. Charizard flew out of the wind based attack. The wall behind him was torn up by the blast, sending hazardous chunks of rocks everywhere.

"Red! Get out of there!" Yelled a female voice.

Red was still on the ground stunned by the events. He looked up to see the gym leaders had escaped but Janine stood at the doorway of the stairway leading out. She motioned Red to hurry up.

Charizard whipped through the cave with the Aeroblast close on his tail. He flew above the exit and the blast of air caused giant rocks to tumble over the exit. Janine had to jump to avoid getting caught in the falling debris.

Red protected his eyes from the dust sent outwards. He coughed and slowly got back up, grabbing the wall as a crutch. He began to heal his injuries as Ember kept the boss busy.

Ember's Rotom-heat floated through the air. Getting behind, Rotom launched a Thunder bolt from its oven mittens. The electric move was aimed at Leer but he made the bird fly up and made him get shocked instead.

Ember switched riders on Charizard's back in the brief moment. All of his Pokemon acted on their orders given to them. Houndoom sprinted down the stairs with his fellow Flareon companion close behind. Infernape employed a Stone Edge to give them more time to set up. Lugia grunted getting hit. The rather large Magmortar moved the slowest to not fall of the stairway for water was his greatest foe.

Leer stared back into Ember's unwavering stare. "I won't allow ugly emotions as anger cloud my mind. The retaliation will be punishment for disobedience and not revenge for attacking me."

"Word it as you want," Ember said back, clinging to his Pokemon. "I will decide in the end what you meant. History is written by the victor after all."

Lugia fired off a Psychic attack at the Charizard losing altitude. Low enough from the ground, Houndoom was able to jump straight up into the air and get in front of the Psychic. Graced by his Dark typing, Houndoom harmlessly took the attack for Ember and fired a Dark Pulse. Charizard helped with a Flamethrower.

Lugia's massive bulk left little room to dodge the super effective attack along with major burns. The mindless beast croaked a shrill cry but retaliated with an Aeroblast that Ember motioned both Houndoom and Charizard to dodge.

The blast struck right in front of them, launching all three backwards. Ember lost his hold on Charizard and fell onto the hard ground with a thud.

Leer divided his attention to attack the Rotom with a swift wing attack. The Discharge move left some damage but it was a trade Leer was willing to make if it meant knocking Rotom into the side of the cavern and knocking it out.

Infernape being his next target, Leer made Lugia flapped a single wing towards the monkey's platform. A powerful gust of wind sent the ape tumbling backwards into the room with the Zapdos.

"Now, finish Ember off," Leer loudly ordered. He dug his feet into Lugia's feathery back, tryng to get a better position that wasn't prone to falling off. He peered over Lugia's shoulder to see where Ember landed.

"Hydro Pump!"

Another Hydro Pump from Lugia's mouth but this time was aimed at a true target. Ember sprawled on the ground with his Pokemon to far away to help him. The Hydro Pump struck. The water struck burning flames that engulfed the entire Hydro Pump.

"Why are resting during a battle?" Red asked Ember.

Ember looked up to see Red's face above him before steam shrouded the brothers. The steam was blasted away by Red and Ember realized it was his Charizard who saved him. Panting uncontrollably, the dragon was able to send unfavorable glance at Ember.

_-Risking my life for this trash- _Charizard thought crossly. -_What the hell has gotten into you Red?-_

Red roughly grabbed Ember's arm and pulled him up to his feet. "Just take this payment for saving my life."

"Your Charizard? You had an extra revive," Ember hazily said.

Red nodded. "First time I see you caught off guard," Red remarked smirking.

Ember pushed himself off Red as if disgusted. He observed the layout of the area he was fighting in after the fog lifted. He nodded to himself.

"Everything is set," Ember said looking up to the dead look of Lugia's. "I'm…going to need you for this, Red."

Red raised an eyebrow, shocked by Ember's sudden need for help.

"Fine, but don't think I'm your ally after this battle," Red remarked.

Ember agreed. "Prepare your Charizard. I'm going all out on this."

* * *

_**A/N: Had to postpone this update for another week due to exams and final papers I was bombarded. Even though it was a short chapter, I had some difficulty writing it throughout. Feels a little rushed which is something I didn't appreciate when reread the chapter, but have to move along it so I can get started on the sequel I had planned for a while (it's going to be completely as to how I'm doing this story).**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading! Take care, guys!**_


End file.
